Stop Me
by megadoomingir
Summary: The sights, the smells, the sounds, the bots and cons... it was all familiar. All too familiar. As though it hadn't yet happened and he already knew what to expect, or as though it was to happen all over again... What is a seeker to do with such influence and power?
1. Predacons Rising l Shadowzone

**If you are a new reader of my work, you'll quickly come to know that I adore Starscream as a character. If you already know my work, namely 'Redeem the Stars', I have some explaining to do. On the 3rd of February, 2016, I finished watching the whole of the Prime tv series again, 'movie' included, but with the children I babysit for. It hurt and insulted me to see Starscream in that sad state of his once more, and thusly produced this. I named it 'Stop Me' because a friend of mine was supposed to do just that. She didn't. I am also fully aware of RiD. After having watched a masterpiece like Prime, and after having given RiD far too many chances, I cannot acknowledge it as a descendent of the Prime universe. So if you understand the reference I attached this story to, congratulations! If not, think of it as part 1984 movie Starscream ending coupled with the Canadian Beasties (Beast Wars) Starscream ending; to die is merely the beginning, so allow not my past mistakes to define me.**

Ch. 1

Was this the end? He sure seemed to think so. Starscream wailed in agony as the two smaller Predacons finished tearing into him. Predaking watched, simply glaring at the energon pouring out of the small seeker.

"Please," Starscream begged, "I'll do anything-" he coughed roughly to expel the energon bubbling up in his throat, "I was a great servant to Lord Megatron..." he whimpered, "I can be a great one to you, too- Lord Predaking."

Predaking snarled, then laughed, "You think I need your service? Your pleas fall upon audials that know better than to listen, you pest!"

The Predacon stepped down hard on Starscream's chassis, eliciting a choked cry of pain, "Your treachery is legendary, your lies and deceit known to all! And even in the end, you only fight to save yourself!"

Predaking opened his wings wide and flapped once, showing off his strength to the seeker, "I need only those who know true loyalty, who understand the second chance they have been given!" he leaned in close, scoffing, "You have been given far too many of these chances. I will gladly end this pitiful cycle..."

Predaking raised his claws high and thrusted them into the seeker's mauled chassis, puncturing his spark chamber. Starscream's optics widened in pain and horror but he was unable to look away from the mech in front of him.

"Consider this a parting gift, Starscream," he growled, "Now, you will no longer torment anyone, least of all, yourself..."

The seeker exhaled a painful intake as the Predacon removed his claws. Above him, sparks of all colors and sizes were flying through the air, the combined energy whistling passed at high speeds. Something within Starscream warmed him as he watched them fly by and he was comforted that it would be the last thing he would see. But regret. It was all he could feel. The fairness of it all. It was unfair. But who had made it unfair? Optimus? Megatron? Autobots, Decepticons, Predacons, MECH? Himself? Perhaps Primus was to blame, for having made such a spark into existence.

Predaking smiled when he saw Starscream's optics flicker off. The final intake told him that he was dead. Darksteel and Skylynx awaited direction from their leader when a loud crack caught all their audials.

Predaking shifted and transformed in surprise, his maw snapping and growling as Starscream's chassis moved. From what the beast could smell, the seeker was dead. There was no way to bring him back, dead was dead. But the supposedly dead chassis moved slightly again, the chest plating revealing a light.

Predaking hopped back and roared as fire began to build within him. He did not know what was happening. He had seen mechs die before but never had something like this happened afterwards. The light under Starscream's chest plate began to burn through the metal at an alarming rate until finally a spark flew out and struggled to hover, free and anew in ways it did not know.

The Predacons growled. Was this Starscream? Was this STILL Starscream, yet in another form? Predaking did not want to take chances. He lunged and tried to swallow the spark but the ball of energy moved and darted behind the throne. It was sentient enough to know that it was being attacked. Darksteel and Skylynx followed their leader's direction and chased after the ball, swatting and biting and trying hard to grab at it.

Predaking was becoming frustrated. With a great exhale, fire burned forth to scorch the little spark but missed, the embers chasing the energy out onto the landing. The spark shuddered and seemed to glitch, parts of it disappearing in a hiccup and a crackle of electricity and static. The Predacons watched it warily as they stalked closer.

The spark felt the presence of other energies above it, new energies, energies like itself. It tried to hover higher to follow them, to do as they were doing. But it could not follow. Another glitching hiccup rattled the spark and pulled it near to the floor of Dark Mount's throne room.

Predaking took this chance to rush at it, his maw opened wide in another attempt to seize the spark. The spark shook and tried to hover again, desperate to join the leaving sparks above it, when it fell off the ledge.

The Predacons growled and snorted, but made no move to go after it. Without a chassis to go to, the spark would eventually extinguish on its own. They instead turned back to the dead seeker still on their perch. That was something they could get rid of easily...

* * *

And the little spark continued to fall, crackles of gold static and electricity running through it once in a while. It was still trying to hover, to fly away, but soon it felt another energy pulling at it. Tremors rattled through it. It did not know or like this energy. It was different from its own. And it was pulling it down.

A blue light engulfed the spark as it fell and suddenly the world around it was no longer Cybertron.

The spark thought it looked familiar.

'Like a ground bridge,' it thought as it continued to fall.

Or maybe now it was floating forward? It couldn't tell anymore. Static inside this strange, blue ground bridge created colored patches that glowed and crackled with energy. The spark felt emotion seep out from these patches. They filled it and colored it momentarily before it moved on. Some emotions and colors it liked and it would grow in size, swelling with energy and the white of its glow changing to match the color it passed. Other emotions and colors it didn't like. The spark would contract and try to shy away from it as the color consumed it, making it afraid or angry or upset.

But it would pass these and continue on, voices now becoming clear the further it journeyed.

"I need to know," a soft voice sobbed, "I don't care what you say, but I have to know if he'll live."

"Hard to say," a deeper voice sighed, "I've never seen anything like this-"

A crash interrupted the voice and a new one yelled loudly, "Don't say that, don't fragging say that! If you can't give us an answer, bring us someone who can! For Primus' sake, no one will tell us anything, let alone if he'll even survive this!"

The voices started to fade, but the spark heard another soft sigh, "I don't know what I can say..."

The voices were from long ago, that much the spark knew. And this place thought it was important that it hear what those voices were arguing about. But who was the message for? The spark tried to remember its name, its form, anything, but it was all so new that it only remembered...

'Nothing,' the spark thought.

It needed time...

The spark was starting to move faster now when its glitch brought it to a sudden and jolting stop. It crackled as static wracked its energy field and a sharp, loud crack slammed the spark hard into a color patch. The color was an overwhelmingly dark purple, a smudge on the strange ground bridge-like structure. The spark felt the color seep into it and it shuddered in what could only be described as pain. It was unpleasant, it was unnatural. But when the spark thought it would subside, the color patch lurched forward and started to pull it in, grappling with it as the glowing blue structure around it began to collapse.

All the spark knew was that it wasn't supposed to let the dark purple overtake it. It wasn't supposed to let it pull it through. But the spark wasn't strong enough. It didn't know how to break free.

 _Decided_.

It was a word that rippled through the spark as it was pulled through and suddenly it remembered. It remembered everything. It remembered the day of its creation, where it went to school, its first flight, arguments, battles, terror, carnage, torment, anguish; it didn't want this!

A sharp intake made the spark jump as he felt constricted. He hurt, all over. He heard a voice. He felt the light of a bright star, a sun, above him. And he felt the grit of dirt and sand below him. The air was hot and dry. Everything was bright. Even his nasal sensory nodes picked up the distant smell of broken metal.

What was broken? Was he broken? Was he alive? But how alive was he? And did he even want to be?

By Primus, if he was then the Predacons wouldn't be too far behind him. How did he get away? ... DID he get away?

'Too many questions,' he thought, 'especially for an out of chassis experience.'

He stayed still, the voice he heard becoming more apparent and though it was deep and demanding, he was still too light headed to heed what it said.

'No,' he thought, 'just be still and it will go away-'

"Starscream!" he heard; and it was eerily familiar, "Stand down!"

Starscream? Stand down?

It was at this moment that he realized he was standing. And he was Starscream.

'But of course, who else?' he thought, 'But why do I need to stand down...?'

Starscream slowly onlined his optics. His arm was aimed out in front of him, missile ready to launch. But his arm was scratched and broken up. His gaze was still hazy, but the seeker looked ahead and nearly choked.

Optimus Prime. And not alone. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet were there, ready as back up.

This was familiar. Terrifyingly familiar.

Starscream put down his arm in horror and felt around his chassis carefully, the metal covered in healing scrapes, bruises, tears, rips, everything imaginable. The leavings of a beating that Megatron had given to him back on Earth.

The seeker shook and let out a strangled whimper as he felt for what he remembered he had stabbed into his spark chamber; the dark energon shard. It was still there and he pulled it out with a shaking servo, dropping it to the ground.

The Autobots watched in confusion as Starscream turned to look behind him, back at Skyquake's grave. It was glowing. It was there. He was there.

Starscream could feel his legs giving way as the dirt began to shake softly, no doubt Skyquake finally moving underneath, "Th-this isn't happening," he panted, "Th-this isn't real!"

The seeker looked back at the Autobots, Optimus the only one having transformed his blasters back into servos, "Th-this... That's not..." he pointed at the Autobot leader accusingly, "This isn't how it happened-!"

Optimus saw the fear, the confusion, on the seeker's face, "Starscream, I have told you before-"

"Shut up!" Starscream shrieked, backing away, "This isn't possible! This isn't happening! This isn't how it happened!"

The seeker backed himself into the canyon wall behind Skyquake's grave, optical lubricant filling his optics. He was terrified. This wasn't how his memory went. Optimus should have shot his arm off by now, but the Prime's blasters had been put away after Starscream lowered his weapon. The rest of the Autobots were watching, waiting. They weren't going after him as they had in his memory.

The seeker gripped his helm tightly, sparks rippling through his chest plate as his spark seemed to lurch inside him in fear. The Autobots took a step back, Optimus the only one to stand his ground.

"What are you waiting for, Bulk?!" came a tiny voice some distance away, "Pound his metal face in!"

It was Miko, Starscream knew that much. And he remembered how all this played out. He did remember everything. He remembered dates, times, locations, Autobots, Decepticons, all of it.

"Oh by Primus," he wailed, "I'm in the PAST."


	2. Shadowzone II

Ch. 2

The past. But how? The explanation before the question only made his helm hurt and his spark ache. He didn't want this realization. He wanted to be at peace. But if this was the past, perhaps he could effect the future. It was a great thought until he remembered his predicament. Whatever brought him to this past could irreparably destroy the coming future, perhaps even himself.

As Optimus cautiously approached him, Starscream sunk to his knees, still gripping his helm, "I won't, I won't relive all this again!"

The Prime reached out to the seeker then jumped back when Skyquake's arm broke through the dirt and rock, pulling his mangled chassis free of his tomb. Starscream's optics widened and he grabbed his mouth to prevent a scream from alerting the Terrorcon to his location. Behind the Autobots, a bridge opened up, its glowing light illuminating the human children's forms as they rushed to it. Yes, this is somewhat what had happened before, but the bridge had come earlier and Starscream had called for his escape at the same time. If this was his timeline, it was already messed up.

Skyquake saw the light of the ground bridge behind the Autobots and roared, lumbering his way towards them. Optimus transformed his servos back into his blasters and fired, a shot hitting Skyquake's arm and blowing it clean off. The Terrorcon remained unphased and continued on, grabbing for the Prime first.

Starscream just watched, trying to remember sequence by sequence. By this point he would have been back on the Nemesis, having lost his right arm now twice; once from Optimus's blaster fire and again when he went through the bridge. He wasn't supposed to be here now.

A loud clang brought him back to the fight at hand. All of the Autobots were trying their best to damage Skyquake from a distance, the dark energon flowing within him being potent enough. Their blaster fire was hitting their marks, but it wasn't causing enough damage. Bulkhead and Optimus transformed their blasters into their secondary melee weapons and charged forward while Bumblebee held back and continued to fire in rapid shots when he could get a clear target.

Ratchet was about to throw himself into the mess, his surgical blades ready to turn this Terrorcon into tiny pieces, when something hit him hard from behind. Skyquake's detached servo scratched and ripped ravenously at the medic's back plating, leaving painful gashes. Bumblebee saw Ratchet fall and beeped in worry, but as the scout ran to help him, Skyquake's large form slammed into him, throwing him back and leaving him unconscious.

Ratchet rolled over and struggled to push the servo off him, the sharp digits cutting up his chest plate and grabbing his throat.

And Starscream watched. This never happened. This wasn't supposed to happen. He remembered what had happened. Soundwave had taken the report off of the Autobot database, or what was left of it, when they destroyed their secret military silo some time ago... or not yet... or, at least, not yet in this timeline. The human children had been trapped in an alternate dimension, a shadow zone, where Skyquake was supposed to be right now, chasing them. But because Starscream hadn't been injured, he had never called for the second ground bridge that had created it.

Ratchet choked hard as Skyquake's detached servo started to strangle him. It was a lot stronger than he anticipated, even removed from the rest of the chassis. And the sharp digits were cutting into his throat. At this rate, he could be decapitated. As his optics began to short out, a sound caught his audials and the pressure and pain around his neck disappeared.

Starscream wrenched hard and threw the detached servo as far as he could, aiming a missile at it as it fell from the sky. One blast turned the limb into pieces and the scrapped metal fell harmlessly to the ground. The bright explosion and noise made Skyquake groan and he turned to see what it was. The small, lithe seeker stared back, panting hard in pain and in surprise at himself. But he knew if Ratchet died, so many things wouldn't happen: the creation of synthetic energon, the attack he made on Megatron, which he had heard had been rather humorous, but by frag, the most important of all! Who would repair him if things indeed went very, very south? So there Starscream stood, righting one thing in this mess of messes for the day, his other missile trained on Skyquake and Skyquake alone.

"This is already too unreal," he snarled at the lumbering mech, "but I know you're not supposed to exist anymore!"

The Terrorcon groaned and stomped towards him, the scuffed shine on the seeker attracting him. Starscream felt fear rising within him as the beast drew closer but the missing limb made predicting his moves easier. Skyquake lumbered forward with his good arm and missed as the seeker side stepped, using his claws to rip the digits right off the Terrorcon's servo.

Bulkhead rushed in with his wrecking ball weapon and punched hard to throw Skyquake into the canyon wall while Optimus ran beside Starscream, blades ready.

"Starscream, we need to destroy him," the Prime stated, looking to the seeker.

Starscream's faceplates held a look of turmoil; he felt like he had already done enough. He could leave the Autobots on their own, couldn't he? What if he screwed something else up? What would happen then?

But that was what he had to know. And the only mech he trusted not to exploit that outright was the medic he just saved. He would be the only one he could ask in hypotheticals about this whole... mess.

Starscream frowned, "I can't believe I'm saying this, Prime," he grumbled in admittance, "but just keep your attacks aimed at the Terrorcon and we'll be sure to have a quick end to this."

Optimus nodded, "I will be sure to have your back."

Primus, had he just formed an alliance with Optimus? He had. Frag. Well, there was no going back now.

The seeker rushed forward and wrenched Skyquake's wrist off its joint, the piece twitching then dying as he dropped it. Prime was right behind him, too, using his blades to sever the Terrorcon's arm at the elbow joint and then again at the shoulder. The beast stumbled, then growled, lunging at Starscream and slamming him into the ground. The seeker felt some of the still freshly tended wounds on him split open and now he was leaking energon. Frag, he should have left the Autobots to this.

But Optimus was there again, wrenching the beast off him and getting between Starscream and Skyquake.

"Starscream," he said, watching the Terrorcon closely, "if we can remove his helm and cut into his spark chamber, I believe that will finish him."

The seeker nodded as he stood, hardly believing the words that he was about to use, "A-alright, we can do that. Just follow my lead and make sure he goes down."

Optimus looked back at the seeker and nodded, "I am ready."

Starscream felt his wings twitch as he rushed forward, glaring the lumbering and dismembered Terrorcon down as he artfully twisted himself around at the last moment and snagged an arm around Skyquake's neck cables. The act slammed the smaller seeker's chassis against the Terrorcon's back and stumbled the brute forwards, but Skyquake regained his footing and roared, shaking wildly to remove the offender. Starscream snarled at his own stupidity. This wasn't worth the answers he wanted! He should have left when he had the chance.

Skyquake continued to thrash around and Starscream gripped tighter, his arm beginning to crush the metal beneath it. The seeker continued to tighten his grip when a flash of red and a powerful voice suddenly came at him and the Terrorcon. Starscream yelped as Optimus thrusted his blade forward and into Skyquake's chestplate, the sword slicing deep into the metal and puncturing his spark, and the assault pushing both seekers back.

Starscream felt the mech's form underneath him buckle and as he fell with him he tore frantically at the Terrorcon's helm, ripping it to pieces. Skyquake's mangled chassis let out a final groan as its purple optics crackled angrily and fizzled out and Starscream rushed away from the chassis as its form sunk into the dirt heavily. When the seeker was sure the Terrorcon wasn't going to rise again, he waved and flicked contaminated energon from his servo in a quiet scowl.

"Starscream."

The seeker flinched and shook his helm. No. He was done helping. He wanted to be done talking, too, but he saved Ratchet so he figured the medic owed him enough to at least play the hypothetical game.

Optimus's servo heavily rested on his shoulder armor, "Starscream, we need to talk."

"No," Starscream said shrilly; he coughed, trying to regain some composure over himself, "No, if I speak to anyone, it will be Ratchet and no one else."

The Prime tried to start again, "Starscream-"

"Ratchet," he hissed, "and no one else. I'll give you a moment to think about it before I simply fly my way out of here."

Starscream knew he was bluffing. All these cuts and reopened wounds on him, he was unsure if he could transform in this state. But he gave Optimus a rather good deal, so he was sure he wouldn't have to worry.

After a moment, the Prime nodded, "I will consult with Ratchet and see if he will speak with you."

The seeker watched the red mech go to check on his team mates, his wings resting high on his back as he crossed his arms. Science and human movies on the subject had taught him one major thing: messing with the past was always dangerous and violently destructive. Right now, he needed to know by how much.


	3. Shadowzone III

Ch. 3

Ratchet was already looking himself over, welding the cuts and abrasions he could reach.

The medic scowled when Optimus approached him with Starscream's request, "Talk? He wants to talk?" Ratchet waved the Prime away, "He resurrects Skyquake with the use of dark energon, putting us all in danger, and then expects to have a little chat with me?! Well, if he thinks he's going to get away with that..."

Ratchet dissolved himself into grumbles, welding a cut along his palm.

"I understand your reluctance, old friend," Optimus said gently, "but I have a strange feeling that talking with Starscream will be a beneficial act, even if you do so for only a few moments."

The medic paused in his work, frowning up at Optimus, "We're in no position to waste time on this. Bumblebee is unconscious-"

"Was unconscious," Bulkhead rumbled, helping the yellow mech walk to the rest of the group, "He seems alright now."

Bumblebee beeped that he felt fine, but was a little sore if anything.

"Op, bop, bop, you are not a licensed physician," Ratchet interjected, "We were all exposed to high levels of dark energon and I still have many little repairs to make on myself."

Optimus helped the medic to his peds, "If you see it best to go back to base for repairs and check ups, then that is what we will do. Give me a moment to speak with Starscream."

Ratchet looked behind the Prime and shrugged, "Don't bother, I think he already knows."

Optimus turned to see the seeker walking away.

Starscream didn't have time for them to muddle his offer over. He had to know what was going on. How he got to this place, this time, and if messing with anything would effect anything else. So far, he had ensured Soundwave's safety. At least he thought so. Without the Autobots knowing about the shadow zone, they couldn't use it against the silent mech later when they boarded the Nemesis...

He paused in his walk, thinking. There was so much he could change, that he could sway in his favor. But again, the smallest alteration...

"Starscream."

The seeker flinched, growling as Optimus approached him, "If your medic refuses to speak to me, then I want nothing to do with any of you," he narrowed his optics, "And I highly doubt that your base, let alone your resources, are adequate enough to hold a prisoner."

The Prime didn't move, "I will neither confirm, nor deny, your assumptions, Starscream. But what I do know is that you saved Ratchet from being killed, and I wanted to thank you for that."

Starscream rolled his optics. He didn't want this. He just wanted to fly off and call for a bridge.

"Look, don't ever mention it again. And now if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"I would like to ask that you reconsider my offer."

The seeker sighed, "Prime. No."

Optimus spoke lightly, "You do not have to continue down this path. Help us bring peace, Starscream."

Starscream shook his helm, "... I can't talk to you right now. I need to go."

The Prime didn't look happy, but he didn't stop the seeker. Starscream took a couple steps forward then jumped to transform when he felt something inside his chassis stab into him, hard. He collapsed, curling in tightly and snarled when Optimus came to his aide.

"Stay away from me!"

The Prime ignored the order, "You are damaged, you need repairs-"

Starscream panted hard as he tried to sit up, "Yes, I know, and I will get them on my ship, with my medic, on my terms."

"Starscream-"

"Shut up!" he snarled, "Just leave me alone! Go back to your base, scold the children for following you onto the battlefield, whatever, just leave me alone!"

Optimus frowned with concern but he knew he couldn't force the seeker to do anything unless he took him as a prisoner. Perhaps he would do just that.

The Prime stood tall, looking down at the ailing mech, "Starscream, I am placing you in the custody of the Autobots as a prisoner of war."

Starscream rolled his optics again, "For Primus' sake, you're not doing this. You won't do this."

Optimus ignored the seeker and lifted him up by the arm carefully, "Starscream, you do not know what I am willing to do in this war. And if I have to take you prisoner to make sure you are medically treated properly, and to ask you some questions, then that is what I will have to do."

The seeker winced, snarling, "Let me rephrase. You CAN'T do this. Now let me go!"

Starscream pulled hard to get away but Optimus's grasp was firm, despite not trying to injure the mech further.

"Bulkhead, I need your assistance," Optimus called back.

The green mech looked up from some of the wounds Ratchet had sustained and smirked as he walked over, "I guess we're finally taking in old Screamy, huh?"

Starscream's faceplate grew flustered, "Old? Old?! How dare-" he wrenched his arm away painfully and scuttled back a few steps, holding his side as he activated his COMM, "I need a bridge at my location! Now!"

Optimus grabbed Starscream's arm again and the seeker struggled to pull away a second time. Bulkhead was now looming over him beside the Prime. There was no way the seeker could fight the both of them off, even if they weren't trying to hurt him. Where was that bridge?!

Starscream yelled into his COMM as Bulkhead helped Optimus apprehend him, "I need backup! The Autobots-"

Optimus turned off his COMM, but not in time. A bridge opened behind the seeker a few hundred feet away.

The Prime transformed his servos into blasters, aiming at the bridge, as Bulkhead put Starscream into a headlock and pulled him in front of his chassis. The seeker snarled and struggled to get himself free, quietly cursing at how far away the bridge was from his location and how they usually only did that when...

Starscream's optics widened, "Oh slag, it's Megatron."

No sooner had he come to that realization than did said mech come walking through the bridge, a handful of drones, and Knockout, at his side.

"Optimus," the warlord said in that tone of his, that fake 'good to see you' way, "I see you've apprehended my second in command."

Optimus glared, blasters unwavering, "Megatron. I am surprised he made it this far considering the condition he's in."

Megatron sneered, "Yes. Quite resilient, isn't he? But perhaps his latest reminder of who leads the Decepticons will be his last. He may have actually learned his lesson," Megatron's optics locked onto Starscream as he glared darkly, "this time."

The seeker looked around nervously. This did NOT happen before. Megatron didn't even find out about the whole Skyquake incident until later on. This was a whole new lob game. He had to get free and get the Decepticons out of the area before things changed too much.

"Allow me to outline my simple proposal for you," Megatron chuckled, "Return my second and I will not have your troops torn limb from limb."

Starscream scoffed quietly to himself, "That is not a good deal, this is such a joke."

Bulkhead heard him, growling quietly, "We know that. Megatron sure likes a show though, doesn't he?"

The seeker wanted to laugh. Yes. The old bucket head really liked to draw things out. Glory from the gladiatorial days, he thought.

Optimus still stayed in his defensive position, "Starscream will be coming with us, Megatron. Whether he, or yourself, likes it or not."

Nope. That was not going to happen.

"I apologize in advance," the seeker murmured quickly.

Bulkhead's optics flickered in confusion, then widened when he felt Starscream's pointed elbows hit him in the sides. He let go in surprise and the seeker ducked at the first round of shots that came from the drones, diving so Bulkhead or Optimus couldn't grab him again. Optimus returned fire and pushed Bulkhead back towards Ratchet and Bumblebee, the Autobots finding cover behind a pile of boulders.

Starscream scuttled over to the Decepticon's ground bridge and went to rush in when he felt a clawed servo grab his arm roughly.

"You and I," Megatron hissed, "are going to have another long conversation."

Knockout smirked, "Ooo~ someone's in trouble," he snapped his digits for emphasis.

But Starscream frowned, if only to give himself something else to concentrate on rather than his wounds, "Very well, if that is what is required. When we return to the Nemesis, I will answer anything you ask."

The warlord nearly carried the smaller mech through the bridge, being none too gentle as he growled, "Preferably," he added, "without a lie or omission in your explanation."

Knockout followed the two through the bridge, the handful of drones going in after them.

Bulkhead looked confused as the portal closed, scratching at the marks left by Starscream's rather minor assault to escape his hold, "Well, that was different."

"As treacherous and deceitful as Starscream may be, Megatron would never risk losing him to the enemy," Optimus said, transforming his blasters away, "Starscream knows too much to be lost to the Decepticon cause."

"Oh, well that too," the green mech shrugged, "But I meant how he got away from me. He has those spikes on his elbows that could gut a mech. And he didn't bother to use that much force. I thought Screamy was the type to leave no mech standing."

Ratchet took a careful look at the scrapes and scoffed, "Bah, just a paint scratch. Just feel lucky he didn't have the presence of mind to finish the job."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement, sighing happily as a ground bridge for them opened. Optimus watched his Autobots file through and hummed to himself. He wasn't so sure Starscream had unintentionally left Bulkhead alive at all...


	4. Shadowzone IV

Ch. 4

The Nemesis command deck. In all its glory. At least for now, Starscream knew, because only a couple of earth years from now, it would be a scrap heap on Cybertron, left to rust beside the Well of Allsparks. Pity, pity, pity...

Megatron stalked around Starscream while the seeker stayed still and at attention, growls being held back behind his fangs, "You left the Nemesis, even in your damaged condition," it was a statement, not a question, "and the Autobots found you."

This had never happened before so Starscream didn't know what kind of response to give. But later events told him to keep this short and precise.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," he struggled to say clearly.

Megatron continued to stalk around him, "When they began their attack, you didn't call for backup."

"No, Lord Megatron."

"And pray tell, my dear Starscream, why didn't you call for assistance when they began their initial assault?" the warlord shoved the seeker to the floor, snarling, "Explain yourself!"

Starscream trembled. He was already damaged badly, but maybe that was why Knockout had been asked to watch these proceedings. To make sure the seeker didn't offline too quickly.

Starscream didn't move from his spot, a lie already gracing his glossa as he tried to speak clearly and concisely, "I left to find an area I could gather my thoughts in, an area away from the Nemesis. A lot has happened since your return and proceeding resurrection, my lord, and I needed to reiterate to myself, as you did for me, my place in the Decepticons. I must have been damaged far worse than I realized because the Autobots honed in on my energy signature and moved in for what I thought was a deactivation attempt. When I tried to escape, I found my injuries prevented me from transforming and that is when I called for a bridge and shortly after for backup. That was when you arrived..."

It sounded like the truth. It had to work. Even before, he remembered that the sliver of dark energon had largely gone unnoticed and unannounced until Megatron revealed Soundwave's very gifted surveillance techniques to the seeker in the abandoned Decepticon mine. Megatron was waiting, waiting for a moment like that to really tear into and destroy Starscream. Now wasn't yet that time.

Megatron stood taller, rolling his shoulders, "You will report to the med bay with Knockout and finish your repairs. I need to discuss this with Soundwave."

The silent blue mech loomed out from the shadows, his visor blank as he watched the pair of them. Starscream simply nodded and stood carefully, following Knockout off the command deck with a heavy sigh.

"Wow," the red mech laughed, "I thought he was going to have you smelted! I honestly don't know why he keeps you around!"

The offhandedly made remark didn't surprise Starscream, and he was actually livid to see Knockout standing there, parading around the Nemesis, when the medic ultimately betrayed him and sided with the Autobots. He joined them at the last second and was rewarded for it. The little slagger.

"He keeps me around," Starscream snarled, "so that when someone else screws up, he has someone to blame it on."

The calculated structure of the sentence stopped Knockout cold and his optics blinked, "Wait... he does?"

The seeker scoffed, walking into a lift and holding it open for the red mech, "Of course. You never see him beat any of the drones near to death for their incompetence. You and Breakdown have never been struck as I have. Countless others made mistakes and I paid for them."

Knockout blinked again then scuttled into the lift, coughing, "Yeah, well, maybe he goes after you cause you can handle it... and probably cause you just don't know how to die."

Starscream sighed as the lift doors closed and started taking them to a lower level, "Sure, that's the reason..."

* * *

Knockout had gone over his repairs quickly and the seeker was glad for it. He didn't want the medic to find traces of dark energon in his system. Starscream ran a quick manual check and found that the substance hadn't left any lasting effects, but on this ship you could never be too careful.

Knockout sighed as he looked a datapad over, "Well, you did receive some minor tears from your scuffle. A bit of this, a dent in that, but overall you seem fine."

Starscream sat up from his medical berth, "But my T-cog?" he asked worriedly, "Is it alright?"

Knockout nodded, "Yes, it's fine. Some shrapnel dug into your side a bit which stopped you from transforming, but your T-cog was undamaged. I actually think the pain you must have felt surprised you into halting your transformation."

Good, that explained that...

Starscream let out a sigh of relief and slipped off the berth, "Excellent, if that's all you need-"

Knockout set a digit on his chest plate, "Hold on, Starscream. Maybe you want to think about upgrading your weapons. They're just so out of date."

This conversation was somewhat familiar.

Instead of scowling, Starscream smiled, "I can understand why you'd think I need them, but I don't. I like my weapons. They're reliable."

Knockout frowned, "But I have so many cool ones! And your model is just-"

Starscream's optics narrowed and he put his servo over Knockout's mouth, "Nope, we are done talking. There is nothing wrong with my model..."

He let go and started walking out of the med bay when a thought struck him.

Starscream turned back to Knockout, "Knockout? In your scientific opinion, if someone knew what was going to happen in the future, would you think it best to change things?"

Knockout paused from typing, humming at the strange question, "Well, from what every human movie tells me, that can be dangerous, especially if the outcome can't be changed. You'd just be messing things up," the medic smiled, "Like that one movie, where the human keeps going back in time to save his fiancé but she keeps dying-"

Starscream waved him off, "Back to the present, scientific opinion, less movies more facts."

Knockout shrugged, "Well, you may want to consider that some things can't be changed, no matter how you try," he went back to typing at his console, laughing, "But if I knew anything about the future that I didn't like? I of course, selfishly and handsomely, would change it."

Starscream made a small noise and rolled his optics, waving as he left the med bay, "Good day, Doctor!"

Knockout watched him leave, then smiled as he typed back into the computer, "That was a good movie. Really good one..." he looked around his desk, "Wonder if I have a download of it..."

* * *

Starscream found his way back to his quarters. He was uncomfortably sprawled out on the floor with datapads surrounding him and was scribbling quick texts onto each one. One datapad sat on the far side of the room labeled 'DEAD'. Another, sitting closest to him, was labeled 'Terrorcon Skyquake'. He had a small stack of datapads that he began to lay out in order, each labeled with a date, location, time, event, and even how he had come by the information, whether from personal experience or from the records he had been updated with at the time. So far, he had barely scratched the surface.

"Alright," the seeker muttered, "let's see what I have so far..."

Nimble claws tapped at the datapad after 'Terrorcon Skyquake' and he read carefully, "So, after this little mishap, Breakdown is going to get kidnapped by MECH. Looks like I have a day or two to decide what to do about that... What do we have next? Ah yes, Airachnid teams up with MECH and they get Jack's mother involved..." he chuckled then growled at the next bit, "And Breakdown finds Airachnid, getting her stuck to his back with magnetized force and then she is delivered onto the ship. Wonderful..."

Starscream held his helm in his servos sighing as he read more from his notes, "Hm, hm, hm, yes, here's where Megatron tries to offline me in the caves and after that..." he froze, tapping hard on the next datapad, "... I try to join up with the Autobots... and then I leave..."

The seeker's frame shook and he snarled, knocking the datapads out of order and across the room, "This isn't fair, this isn't fair! What am I supposed to do?! In less than three weeks, I'll be out on this planet alone, starving and vulnerable! In less-"

Starscream stopped himself, taking in a deep intake, "No... UNless I can change something... UNless I... take a risk..." he frowned, picking up the datapad that was labeled 'Breakdown v. MECH'.

"Here," he murmured quietly, "this is my test subject..." he set the datapad back down again, glaring into it, "This is where I'll start to change things... To fix things. ... This is where I will begin my plan to ensure that I go from 'DEAD' to 'very much ALIVE'."


	5. Operation: Breakdown

Ch. 5

He had less than six hours before MECH set up the trap that would ultimately catch Bulkhead and Breakdown, but leave only one scarred for the rest of his function. He more or less knew where they were going to take Knockout's companion, but if things could change on a dime then he had to be sure.

Starscream had been flying around the area for some time, an energy scrambling node firmly planted inside him to avoid anymore surprises, "This should be easy enough," he surmised, doubling back again, "The coordinates are correct, the timing is perfect, the drive should take them almost twenty minutes..."

And then he saw it. A line of darkly colored vehicles emerging from an abandoned train tunnel. They exuded the feel of MECH.

"And there they are, leaving to set up," the jet banked to the side and landed, transforming, "I have to get this right, or Breakdown could lose more than just an optic..."

Starscream rushed quietly to the tunnel and climbed up, walking along the top of the structure silently. He was looking for a line of wires, which he quickly began to follow until he came to a junction box. And from where it was stationed he saw it was just above MECH's adorable little laboratory. Really, it amused Starscream that these humans were attempting Cybertronian science. It could almost be defined as cute if they weren't so dangerous.

Here was where the seeker paused and removed something he had clamped onto his side, a device he had quickly put together a few hours prior, "This should do the job nicely," he purred, kneeling to open the little junction box and attach his device to the wires inside.

Starscream looked back to where the entrance of the tunnel lied and smirked, "They bring Breakdown in, they drive him into the lab to set him all up, his energy signature activates the device, their systems go down after five minutes and that should give that lumbering oaf Bulkhead plenty of time to rescue him. They shouldn't need me after that! ...

"Hmmm..." the seeker stood, tapping his chin, "I am supposed to show up later... but what if something happens before that later comes? I should be here to help... and what's a few minutes sooner if I'm on course anyway? Right? ..." he finally nodded, "Yes! Good, good plan, I like this! ... It has to work..."

Starscream jumped and transformed, flying as fast as he could. He had to find the right vantage point and be ready for anything that could happen. Good or bad.

* * *

It was about time. He was ready. Starscream twitched his wings up high and winced when he felt the clang of metal on metal some distance away. Breakdown and Bulkhead were fighting. It wouldn't be long now.

The vibration in the air kept going, hard and fast, and then one hard punch. That was that. Breakdown was the victor, but a few seconds later he too had collapsed. Starscream could feel it on the wind.

It was nearly time.

The seeker put himself into action. Unfortunately he needed to speed things along. And he already had a plan in motion.

He activated his COMM unit and spoke clearly but with a tone of alert to it, "Lord Megatron, Breakdown isn't answering his COMM. He was supposed to report in with me on his scouting progress and has failed to do so. A scan of the general area gives indication that the human group MECH may be behind his disappearance. I recommend leading a team in to rescue him."

Starscream already knew what the response would be, but he was still stunned to hear it for a second time, "Leave him! If he was weak enough to allow the humans to capture him, then he deserves whatever comes to him."

Well, he did his bit. He knew Megatron would deny Breakdown's rescue a second time, but now came the tricky part. He had to get the Autobots in on this sooner rather than later. And no time better than before anything happened.

With a couple of deep intakes and a smudge of dust on his faceplates he opened a visual link and set the coding for Autobot frequencies only. He was careful though; he let the feed read as an open link on all channels.

"This is Starscream, second in Command to the Decepticons! MECH has kidnapped Breakdown and is holding him hostage at the coordinates posted in this feed! I need backup!"

He cut the feed as quickly as he could to dramatize the situation a bit. He had to make sure Bulkhead, or any of the Autobots really, came to actually save Breakdown. The seeker was going to be his last resort.

Starscream sat on a small hill surrounded by junk and debris, his own little vantage point, and watched the front of the tunnel MECH was currently calling 'home'. Lights in the distance caught his attention and he sighed when he saw Breakdown's chassis being hauled in. It would take a couple minutes for them to get the blue mech into the lab and the device he had constructed would only go off a short time after that. He smirked. After the lights went out in their little base, they would be in for a surprise almost thirty minutes later.

Starscream couldn't wait for that. He considered sticking around, watching the fires burn, but he would have more pressing issues to tend to after Breakdown was free.

A small beep came from the device atop the tunnel on a high frequency. The seeker's audials picked it up and he sighed again. Now he had to wait.

Starscream picked quietly at his arm to flick dirt away and readjusted himself into a better sitting position as the minutes ticked away. He grew increasingly nervous as his internal clock told him the lights went out in the tunnel. The second count down was going on now. Thirty minutes.

The seeker picked himself up and tapped nervously on a crumbling concrete piece. Thirty was slowly turning into twenty-six. Starscream scowled. He had given the Autobots plenty of time. Frag it, now he was beyond nervous.

Starscream jumped over the piles of debris he was using as cover and rushed to the tunnel, looking the front door over, "I could just blow the door and-" he paused and took a step back, "No, no, I'm rushing, just give it..." he checked his internal clock and winced, "No, NO! Only nineteen minutes?! Where the frag does time go on this planet?!"

The seeker snarled and didn't hesitate, firing both missiles into the door. The door caved in at the blast, buckling in a wave of smoke and hot metal. Now Starscream could simply tip it over... but he might as well make a terrifying entrance.

Starscream kicked the last bit of the door in, his servos transforming into blasters as off-guard MECH troops stumbled to get their weapons on him.

"Too late for that!" the seeker snarled in the dark of the tunnel, firing laser shots at any small movement he could register.

The silver mech grabbed up a piece of the door and used it to swat away any MECH soldiers that had gotten too close. Menacing. That was what Starscream was going for. A great, immovable and terrifying alien creature, Pit bent on crushing and eradicating the lot of them. And it helped that they hadn't studied Breakdown enough to know where Cybertronian 'soft spots' were.

In the darkness of the tunnel, the seeker saw the MECH soldiers retreating. They were probably given the order over their adorable, dangerous little walkie-talkies, but that didn't make Starscream pause in his assault. It fueled him to drive harder, firing at the soldiers as they scuttled into the walls to escape.

"Vermin!" he scowled, rushing down the tunnel.

At the end of it, he could see two, thank Primus, TWO yellow optics staring at him from a prone angle, "Scream?" he heard, "How in the Pit did you find me? What's going on here?"

"No time," Starscream said forcefully, trying to keep a relieved sigh from escaping his mouth, "Let's just get you out of here and I'll explain later."

The seeker tugged hard in the dark at the bindings keeping Breakdown secured. MECH seemed to have managed that much before the lights went out. The larger mech struggled with him when they both heard a noise further down the tunnel, back from where Starscream had come.

Starscream's optics widened and he whispered on a strangled intake, "By Primus... they actually came..."

Breakdown frowned in the dark, growling, "Who? Who came? Who's here?"

A flurry of pedfalls, both heavy and light, echoed as they drew closer. Four pairs of bright blue optics illuminated the abandoned train tunnel just enough for facial recognition. And then headlights came on from brightly colored chassis', confirming the arrival of Team Prime.

Starscream's wings drooped, "Scrap."


	6. Operation: Breakdown II

Ch. 6

Optimus stared down at Starscream and Breakdown, his optics holding a mix of concern and relief, "It is good to see MECH has brought you no harm. How is Breakdown?"

Breakdown growled and struggled to pull his arms free, "Release me and I'll show you exactly how I am!"

Starscream glared down at the trapped blue mech and covered his mouth, "You are going to be very quiet and you are going to be very grateful. I told you I would explain later and I meant that. Now shut up."

Breakdown huffed quietly. Ratchet and Optimus approached cautiously and helped Starscream pull the restraints from the blue mech's arms, Arcee and Bumblebee keeping watch with their blasters at the ready.

As the seeker helped Breakdown to his peds he frowned, looking at each Autobot, "Wait, wait... Where's Bulkhead?"

Ratchet scoffed, "We found him unconscious a few miles from here. We had to get him back to base before we could do anything else. Your handy work, I presume?"

Breakdown sneered and chuckled but winced when Starscream slapped the back of his helm, "What did I say, what did I say?! Now get up and start walking, we only have-" his internal clock read just over ten minutes, "Frag that! Primus, run, run now!"

The seeker didn't bother waiting for Breakdown to get the message but he knew he had when all of them, Autobots included, took his cue to run like mad.

"I'll tell you why in a bit," Starscream yelled back, mostly for Breakdown's benefit, "but we may want to stick around anyway for the fire-" he skidded to a halt as he made it out of the tunnel, MECH vehicles and helicopters swarming the area, "works."

MECH soldiers opened fire on the seeker, rattling his chassis with bullets that were more annoying than damaging. Starscream covered his helm and faceplates, trying to aim clearly at a car or helicopter but MECH was using bright lights to blind him. Behind him, Breakdown emerged with a roar and slammed his hammer into the first car he could lay into, the Autobots behind him firing their weapons carefully. Ratchet held back and used his surgical blades to slice into any cars that got too close while Arcee and Bumblebee took point again and fired rapid shots at the helicopters.

Starscream snarled angrily as he tried to get a clear shot on a helicopter until he saw one that struck him. One that was hanging back. He knew the moment he saw it that that helicopter was the one that had Silas in it, observing each of them, studying their movements and behaviors.

The seeker growled as he fired his blasters at the helicopter. If he could kill Silas now, he was sure he wouldn't have to worry about MECH ever again. They wouldn't harm any other Cybertronians, Breakdown, Bumblebee, himself, any of them.

Starscream was so wrapped up in ensuring this particular helicopter was destroyed that he didn't notice another one zeroing in on him. Optimus saw the helicopter lining up for the shot and the Prime ran hard as the missile fired.

"Starscream," he shouted, "MOVE!"

The seeker turned in surprise to see the projectile coming at him. He felt his body freeze up as Optimus tackled into him but both could see they had moved too slowly, the missile aimed to hit them. Starscream gasped in pain as a gold electricity rattled through his chest plate. He felt something inside him hiccup violently and his chassis, along with Prime's, suddenly slammed into the dirt a few feet out of the missile's reach. Optimus stared down at the seeker in shock as Starscream coughed in pain, shoving the red mech off him.

The firing from tiny guns with tinier bullets had stopped. MECH was retreating. It was no victory in Starscream's mind as he scrambled to get up, watching the helicopter he had been so intent on destroying easily slipping away.

"No, frag it all!" he yelled, "Silas, you-"

He moved to transform but was grabbed by Breakdown, the larger mech keeping him grounded, "Hey, hey! Even I know when the fight's over! We won!"

Starscream pushed Breakdown off, snarling, "It was a loss! Silas escaped and now he's going to have another chance at one of us, any of us! MECH may be diminutive in size," he growled, poking the other Decepticon in the chest plate, "but that didn't stop them from catching you, did it?! No, they caught you and they were going to frag you up! Imagine missing an optic, an OPTIC for the rest of your function?! Or maybe they were going to crack you open like a fresh ration of energon and mess with your biology?! You don't know!"

Breakdown stared then glared, "But how did you know?"

Starscream's wings flattened, "... What?"

"What? Don't 'what' this, COMMANDER," Breakdown snarled, "You said I could be missing an optic, how did YOU know that that was the first thing they wanted to do to me?!"

The seeker's optics widened. They had Breakdown awake long enough to tell him the first procedure, frag maybe to even get the equipment started. The power had gone out just in time, but not fast enough.

"Well I... assumed," Starscream scoffed, waving him off, "They did have a rather large drill pointed at your faceplates. One can conclude that the optics were their main target."

Breakdown growled, not liking the answer, "There's more, and you said you'd explain! Like how you found me! And why the Autobots-"

"Yes," the seeker snarled back, "I WILL tell you, but NOT here, NOT now, NOT in front of Prime, the Autobots and with the bomb- the BOMB!" Starscream yelped, running towards the pile of debris he had used earlier for cover, "Primus, don't just stand there, run!"

Breakdown scowled but did as he was told, following the seeker.

Optimus pointed to where Starscream was running, "Autobots, follow him!"

The group followed after the seeker, diving into his prearranged cover, much to Starscream's displeasure, "Get out of here, all of you! Find your own pile of debris!"

A loud and powerful explosion caught their attention and Arcee smirked, "Whoops, guess we're too late."

Starscream huffed a bit and peeked over to see the tunnel ablaze. At least that settled that.

The seeker moved to go over the pile when Breakdown pulled him back roughly, sitting him in the dirt, "How did you know to plant a bomb?"

Starscream hesitated and the blue mech growled, "WHEN did you plant a bomb?! You were barely with me for more than a few minutes in there! WHAT is going on?!"

Starscream knew he was caught. Maybe he had screwed this up. How was he supposed to explain that he knew things? Things that hadn't even happened yet?

* * *

"How did it know our location?" Silas mused, looking over security feeds from their temporary base; these seemed to be the only things that did work when their power went out, "Calculating, cunning, it took us off-guard..."

"Sir," a MECH soldier behind him addressed quickly, "we established a satellite feed from over the area a few hours prior. The transformer had been watching us for some time. It even waited for us to bring our subject in for tests."

"Like it knew," Silas smirked, tapping at the small monitor he was observing, "Perhaps these transformers possess more than just transforming capabilities..." he circled in on a piece of feed that highlighted Starscream's faceplates, "I think this one has a very accurate precognitive power..."


	7. Operation: Breakdown III

Ch. 7

Lies, lies, lies. Starscream would have said it was his most amazing quality, being able to whip up a story with little motivation to get out of trouble. But what happens when the lie is far more believable than the truth? A spark that knows the future? That knows what can, could, would and will happen? That seemed like the lie. That seemed like the deceit. Too bad it was the truth.

But he couldn't say that now, he hardly had any proof to back up the strange and albeit unbelievable claim. So, Starscream sighed. He fidgeted his wings. He looked Breakdown straight in the optics. And he lied.

"What do you want me to say?!" he snarled, "I did everything in my power to save you! I called in to you for a status report and when I heard nothing, I scouted your last location! Sheer luck came to me when I saw them hauling you away to their base and when I got here, I cut the power and rigged the place to blow!" he shoved Breakdown, trying to reassert who was in charge, "Megatron didn't even want to send a team to find you, so you are going to transform, drive out to a better location and call for a bridge. You are going to tell him you escaped on your own and you are going to accept whatever punishment he has for you. Clear?!"

Breakdown scowled, but transformed and drove off, his engine revving loudly.

Starscream huffed and moved to transform too, but Optimus grabbed his shoulder, "You are going to explain to us what happened."

The seeker froze then glared, smacking the Prime's servo off him, "Explain WHAT?! You heard what I said to Breakdown. If you can't accept-"

"That is not what happened, Starscream," Optimus rumbled deeply, "and you know it. The coordinates you sent us were given just after Breakdown was attacked. And yet the coordinates you sent us were to this base, not his present location. Why are you lying?"

The seeker tried to glare harder but he couldn't. He looked almost hurt. Arcee watched him carefully, fully on guard for whatever trick he might pull. Bumblebee's blasters hadn't been transformed away, so he was on guard, too. Ratchet just growled softly at him. And Prime? Prime just looked like he pitied him.

Starscream snarled and jumped away from Optimus, "Because you would never believe me anyway!"

The seeker transformed and shot off into the sky.

Arcee shrugged as the jet flew off, "Maybe next time, we should pull his wings off so he can't get away."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement as they began to walk off, but told her they could just use wing clamps instead.

Ratchet followed them, "And then what would we do with him?! You're not keeping him in the base with me, I can tell you that much!"

Optimus held back, staring up at where Starscream had flown off to. He knew there was more to what the seeker was telling them, believable or not. He also knew that Starscream would never tell them. They had had that chance once. And the Prime, while hopeful, was sure they would never get that chance again.

* * *

"Ugh, did they touch you? I hope you weren't transformed at the time, then they would have ridden inside you!" Knockout gagged, "Can you imagine that?! Some greasy, gassy human sitting its aft in your seats and turning your wheel? Switching your gears? Working your pedals?!" he shuddered, "Turning your lights and blinkers on and off?!"

Breakdown shook his helm as the red mech finished his examination, "No, I was still in bot mode. They never got a chance to look me over."

Knockout shuddered again and typed the results into his computer console to update his companion's medical file, "That's still so grody."

Breakdown raised his optic ridges in amusement, "Grody?"

The medic smirked, "I'm trying it out..." he paused in his work to sit on a table top, "So... the report you filed to Megatron?"

"Fake, all of it," Breakdown sat up, looking confused, "and what's worse is... I don't even know what the truth is."

Knockout hummed lightly, "Tell me."

The blue mech in front of him looked to the med bay door carefully, looking for any signs of anyone watching, then spoke quietly, "Starscream was the one who saved me. He says he cut the power, set the place to blow, then got me outta there before anything happened. At least, that was supposed to be his plan, but I think that's a lie, too."

Knockout sighed, "Well, Starscream was never really truthful. Even in his medical records! Seriously, what's in there is-" the medic saw the unamused look in Breakdown's optics and chuckled lightly, "Ah, sorry, continue."

"So," the blue mech grumbled, "in the middle of him trying to rescue me, the Autobots show up. All except ol' Bulkhead."

"And that's significant?"

Breakdown scoffed, "Yeah! Cause Screamer asked where the green lunkhead was! Like he was supposed to be there or something!"

Knockout tapped his chin, "Yes, odd."

"That's not all."

The red mech cooed, "Ooo, there's more?"

Breakdown spoke quieter, "This is the part that freaks me out, doc. Starscream knew, he KNEW what MECH was going to do to me. Before they even started!"

Knockout slowly frowned, "... Do you think he's working with them?"

The blue mech shook his helm, "No, no, nothing like that. But I think he found out something and then came to help me so it wouldn't happen. And don't ask me how. Thinking about all this makes my processor hurt."

Knockout pouted, patting Breakdown's shoulder armor, "Thinking usually makes your processor hurt."

Breakdown frowned at him, still unamused, but the red mech smiled, "So, what should we do about this then?"

The blue mech shrugged but finally slipped off the berth, "I think talking to him would be a good idea. Cause Primus knows, Starscream's not telling me everything," he pounded a fist into his servo, "And I don't like that."

Knockout chuckled, "No, you usually don't," he stood as well, "Then I suppose we should give dear Starscream a surprise visit! I rather like the idea of making an impromptu house call," the red mech took his electric prod out from under his desk, attaching it to his hip, "You break the door down."

Breakdown smirked, "You knock it out of him."


	8. Operation: Breakdown IV

Ch. 8

Breakdown and Knockout walked through the Nemesis halls together. It wasn't odd to see the two do this once in a while; they were close. Some said that they had fought in battles for centuries. That Knockout was the only one who could patch up Breakdown in the blink of an optic. And that Breakdown was the only one who could defend Knockout without getting his paint scratched. Their teamwork was nearly unbeatable.

That's probably why they thought they could do this easily. Neither of them liked Starscream's false answers to this little Breakdown kidnapping. Both of them wanted to know what was going on. And when both of them wanted the same thing, it was hard keeping it from them.

"So," Knockout purred, playing with his claws as they walked down the hall, "how hard should we knock?"

Breakdown smirked, "I don't think we should be subtle."

"Breakdown, we are hardly ever subtle, in looks and in points," Knockout chuckled, stopping at a door, "Ah, our journey has ended."

Breakdown frowned and moved to bang on the door loudly with his hammer, but the red medic beside him stopped him, "Easy, easy, Breakdown. We can still be civil about this before playing the Knock-'Down game."

The blue mech scowled, transforming his hammer away, "But I like the Knock-'Down game."

"I know, and we'll get our chance, I'm sure," Knockout pulled away to tap loudly at the door, "Knock, knock, guess who~?"

No answer came, so the medic typed in an operating code into a side panel, frowning, "Odd. Screamer has the door on lock down mode. He's not allowed to do that, Big M said so."

Breakdown growled, pounding on the door with his fist, "Starscream, open up! Let us in or we'll take the door down!"

The soft sound of pedfalls slowly came to the door but it only parted a bit, the glow of Starscream's optics shining through, "... What...?"

He sounded tired, his voice somewhat staticky, and this gave Knockout some pause.

It didn't for Breakdown, "Let us in. We're going to have a conversation."

The seeker grumbled, "I'm really not prepared for company right now."

"Too bad!" the blue mech wrenched a servo into the door and forced the rest of it open, Starscream scuttling back into the room as Breakdown waltzed in, "What the frag? Why are all the lights off?"

Knockout followed suit and shut the door behind him, "Starscream, you're not usually one for a dim feel to the room," he flicked the lights on and struggled hard to keep a gasp from escaping passed his lip components.

Breakdown found himself in a similar state of shock.

The room was trashed, datapads covering everything; some cracked, some on, some beyond repair. Starscream shielded his optics from the light, his wings low, and continued to back away from the pair but Breakdown grabbed him, pulling his arm down.

The seeker winced, his optics blinking dimly as he stared at them in annoyance, "You have no right to be in here..."

Knockout growled as he led Breakdown to push Starscream onto his berth, looking him over with a snarl, "Dented helm structure, gashes in your chest plate, faceplate, arm and leg plates, wings-" he took deep intakes, pointing angrily, "That wing is bent the WRONG way. That is the WRONG way!"

Starscream winced again, grumbling, "Really? I was completely unaware."

Breakdown frowned and scratched his helm, "These aren't... you know, from the look of this room..."

The seeker shook his helm lightly and Knockout scoffed, "No, these are all Megatron sized. What the frag happened?"

Starscream glared, looking at Breakdown, "You. That's what happened."

Breakdown blinked, "Me?!"

Knockout stared, "Him?!"

Starscream snarled, "Yes! After you delivered your report, Megatron called me to the command deck. He said, clearly, that this was my fault for not giving you adequate backup to handle the original situation at hand and that NEXT TIME, I might remember to provide you with some for your next excursion!"

The seeker kicked at a pile of datapads angrily, letting them scatter, "So fragging thank you! Me saving your aft has pretty much summed up every decision I will be making after this moment! Thank you, SO much!"

Starscream buried his faceplates in his servos, struggling to keep steady intakes. He was in pain. He was frustrated. He was angry. He knew so much but knew nothing of what would happen if he changed things. Above all he was tired. Tired of knowing. Tired of seeing something that he had done, something that was actually good, punished when he had done nothing wrong.

He heard Knockout climb up on the berth behind him and gently began to angle his bent wing, testing the metal with his servos first, "Starscream, what is all this? What's going on?"

The seeker shook his helm, "I can't tell you... I can't tell anyone."

Breakdown shrugged, "You know, talking to the doc is always a good idea. Helps me out."

Starscream scoffed, "You and the good doctor are friends."

Knockout laughed as he readjusted the wing, "Whoa, whoa, now. Careful with that f-word, Screamer. That's a little steep."

Breakdown chuckled at the joke but it subsided when he saw it wasn't helping the seeker; he frowned and knelt in front of the mech, trying to get a good look at him, "So... why can't you tell anyone then?"

"... Because some things go beyond believing, even if they could be proven."

Knockout tugged on Starscream's wing a bit to test it, "Now that IS a bit steep. If it can be proven, then it is believable. So says science, mathematics, and all that smart stuff."

Breakdown smiled, "See?"

Starscream whined a little as he looked up, "Well it also goes against allegiances towards the Decepticons in favor of... other... alliances..."

Knockout paused in repairs, "You leaving us for the 'Bots?!"

"No!" Starscream scoffed, "No, I'm just saying things aren't going to get better for us in the long run!" he sighed, "And even so, you wouldn't believe anything I say."

Breakdown sat on the floor and grabbed the nearest datapad. He didn't bother to read what was on the screen; instead, he held it out to the seeker.

"So then explain it. Starting with these," he gestured around the room, "All of these."

Starscream grumbled and took the datapad from the blue mech, sighing again, "These are just to help me keep everything in order."

"Ooo, what things?" Knockout asked gently, tending to the dent in Starscream's helm, "Secretly fabulous things?"

The seeker shrugged, "Some are... fabulous, I suppose. Others, not so much..."

"Well then you better start talking, Screamer," the red medic hissed in effort as he finally popped the dent out, surprising his patient a little, "Cause you better say something of value before I'm done repairing you or I'm going to feel jilted."

Starscream grumbled quietly, fiddling with his digits as Knockout looked over the gashes on his upper arm, "What if I told you that... I know what's going to happen?"

Breakdown snorted, "What, like 'ooo, tomorrow Megatron will find a super weapon that will destroy the Autobots'?"

Knockout laughed, but the seeker didn't react, "Almost. Almost something like that..." he looked Breakdown in the optics, frowning, "What if it told you... I never got to you in time? In fact, no one knew where you were until they removed your optic."

The red mech stopped laughing. Breakdown's smile was wiped off his face.

"I wasn't the one who actually rescued you, either. The Autobots looked for you, tried to find you, but it was Bulkhead who saved you. You were laying on the slab, your chest plate cracked open, your pain receptors turned off, and their little handheld machines being used to break you into smaller pieces. MECH learned a lot. Enough, I suppose. I came in with a troop of Eradicons that mopped the stragglers up and then ordered you to finish Bulkhead off. The Autobots came to his aide, and we retreated," Starscream grumbled, "We reconvened before we made it back to the Nemesis. I warned you that when the time came, you would have to pick a side; I suggested you pick mine, in return for me having come to save you from an early expiration..."

Breakdown started to tremble and Knockout glared, pushing Starscream back so he could look at him, "Is this a joke?! What the frag?!"

The seeker shook his helm, frowning, "No, it isn't..." he turned on the datapad he had been given, "This one is coming up. In two days time, Airachnid will seek assistance from MECH in helping her catch and kill Arcee. They use a ploy on Arcee and her human friend, Jack, by kidnapping the boy's mother and using her as a hostage. Airachnid intends to turn the arrangement into a double cross. She gets her vehicle mode; a helicopter..."

Breakdown took the datapad from Starscream, still shaking, "Is this real...? Is it?!"

Starscream stared back at him, his voice attempting to be firm but it came out as a wavering whimper, "I was never going to let them harm you! ... But you would never have believed me if I had tried to warn you."

The blue mech stood quickly, clearly upset, and paced the room, "Well, this... a-and this other..." he growled and threw the datapad, watching it break into pieces against a wall, "How far?!"

The seeker flinched, and Breakdown grabbed him by the shoulders, snarling, "How far do you know?!"

Starscream glared, but slowly lifted a servo and pointed to a datapad he had left leaning on the far wall. The blue mech let him go and went to it, picking it up to read.

"What? What is this?!" Breakdown growled, "'DEAD'? That's all it says; 'DEAD'?!"

Knockout glared down at the seeker, "What does that mean?"

Starscream huffed, "Nothing to the pair of you. Not in the grand scheme of it all," he stood and took the datapad from Breakdown, "This is the one labeled with the date of my death. Almost two years from now," he set it back against the wall, "The rest of these were in order of every major event that was to occur in between my death and when you found me attacked by the Autobots a few days ago. That's when this all... started..."

Knockout crossed his arms, "... You asked me if you could change things."

"Yes," the seeker snarled, "and I did. Breakdown was my test subject. If I could save him from losing his optic and allowing MECH to run their tests on him, then maybe I could change things so that the final outcome of 'DEAD' doesn't happen in almost two years time!"

Breakdown rumbled, "You saved me as a test?"

"Well I tried! And it worked for only a little bit," Starscream hissed, "because instead of you going to the med bay to get repairs and a cover for your empty optical socket, Megatron became enraged that you had been captured at all and took it out on me! So no, don't worry!" he slumped to the floor, tired and defeated, "I won't be doing this again..."

He huffed, hardly registering when Knockout knelt beside him, "So... ultimately, you die."

"... Yes."

Knockout frowned, "... And Breakdown?"

"... Airachnid kills him..."

Breakdown flinched, but the red medic continued, "And me...?"

Starscream smirked a little, then laughed, "You? You betray me and join the Autobots at the last possible moment..." he tapped his claws against the floor in annoyance, "They accept you."

Knockout took a moment to process the information, then sat next to the seeker.

Breakdown fidgeted, grumbling, "Doc."

The red mech waved him off, smiling at Starscream, "Alright then. What do we need to do to make sure no one gets betrayed and no one dies?"


	9. Crisscross

Ch. 9

"How many more hours?" Knockout groaned, shoving a rock out of the way of his path, "What's it... like two?"

"Fifteen," Starscream responded, taking a moment to survey everything, "And even so, I don't think we'll want to interfere with any of it. Establishing this half of the Harbinger and retrieving as many of the relics as possible should be our priority."

Breakdown growled from somewhere underneath the hull, popping out from a gash in the side of the ship to yell, "If Airachnid is going to be there, I think we have to get her first!"

"No, no rushing!" the seeker scowled, "That's what ultimately gets you killed. She uses your anger to separate you from your partner and then she rips you into pieces," Starscream slid down from the top of the ship to join Knockout and Breakdown, smiling a little, "No, if we plan this right, then in less than three weeks time I'll be established here. I can ready everything before the big, dark energon bang, and then we can... and yes, I do mean all three of us, can decide how to proceed..."

Knockout shrugged, sitting on a boulder, "Fine, then what's supposed to happen after this whole... MECH-Airachnid thing?"

Starscream thought, remembering back, "Well, Mrs. Darby becomes a part of team Prime, somewhat... ah, Breakdown and Airachnid have a scuffle over an ancient Cybertronian relic. It's how you catch her and bring her on board the Nemesis."

Breakdown hissed, "And I keep the relic."

The seeker frowned at him, "No."

Knockout hummed, "Well, I need a break. Do you remember where that relic is?"

Starscream nodded, "But of course. If you want, I can bridge you there and you can bring it back here. It's a giant magnetic gauntlet," Knockout rolled his optics, making the seeker huff, "Well think of it this way: you would be able to use it to repel away the Autobots or Airachnid or... any mech really."

Knockout's optic ridges slowly raised and he rubbed his servos together, "And do I get to keep this relic?"

Starscream scoffed, "We'll see. None of use are really going to keep any of these relics to ourselves... But I know how much the Decepticon cause has meant to you, Breakdown," the blue mech nodded, "even if you do switch sides, Knockout," the medic rolled his optics again, "so I find the best solution is to see how much these changes alter the future, if much at all. And if they change drastically enough, we can side with the more powerful entity."

"Ultimately ensuring 'DEAD' doesn't happen," Knockout smirked, crossing his arms.

The seeker sneered excitedly, "Yes, that would be preferable for me. Along the way, we avoid Breakdown's demise and keep this little band of..."

"Rebels," the red mech laughed, "I feel so naughty doing all this behind Megatron's back. But I like it."

"Remember," Starcream scowled, "Megatron is pretty much responsible for most of this. He's the one who chases me off, he's the one who puts Airachnid among our higher ranks and he's the one who gets Breakdown killed..." he sighed, leading the two into the side of the Harbinger, "and that will all just be in the next few months. Yes, you two will know where I am, and yes, we will try to kill Airachnid before hand... but for now, we must focus on the next couple weeks. While I am supposed to be running around rogue, you two will have to keep up appearances on the Nemesis. Act out your roles, pretend nothing is wrong..."

Starscream paused, "... I'm going to do everything to make sure that things happen the way they're supposed to. No one dies prematurely..."

Knockout smirked a little, "No one dies at all."

"That would be nice," Breakdown grumbled.

The seeker lead them into the laboratory of the Harbinger, waving at the protoforms in their clamps, "And no thinking about using these just yet. They come into play further down the line."

Knockout scowled, walking up to the protoforms, "But couldn't you just imagine it? A team of nothing but Knockout? Nothing but me?" he shuddered, "That's a lot of handsome."

Starscream scoffed, "No, too much," he fumbled around at one of the desks, sighing when he pulled out a remote, "Ah, here we are, the ground bridge remote."

Breakdown stared at the device in the seeker's servo, "So, it opens up bridges?"

"Observant as ever, Breakdown," Starscream smirked, "This has the capability of opening up a bridge anywhere you need one. And more importantly Megatron doesn't even know it exists."

Knockout chuckled, "Which means they can't log our movements and track what we're doing."

"Exactly," the seeker nodded, "This device has saved my aft more times than I can count. Unfortunately, it's the only one we have..."

The red mech smiled, "That can easily be fixed," he purred, taking the remote from Starscream, "but, and no discredit to my fabulous and perfect work, let's use it a few times to get scrap done before I deconstruct to reconstruct. Then I can make remotes for each of us."

Starscream nodded, "Agreed, now, hold on let me input the coordinates," he fiddled with the remote, then pointed at a button on the side, "that activates the bridge and if you simply push the switch on the other side, it'll reopen a bridge to the location you left from."

Knockout smirked, "Very nice-" Starscream suddenly pulled the device out of his servo and he growled, "Hey!"

"Oh, don't get your metal in a heap..." the seeker frowned, "Look, you'd have to do a lot of digging to get the gauntlet out from where it's trapped. And we've already put in a lot of work here. You're right, the next major event doesn't take place for another fifteen hours, why don't you both take a break?"

Knockout glared, his optics narrowing, "You just don't want us to go after this relic."

Starscream knew that was somewhat true. He was more nervous about letting Knockout out of his sight. What if in saving Breakdown he had doomed Knockout? Or some other bot? He was uncertain of any repercussions for what had already been done.

The seeker grumbled, shifting his shoulder plating, "I already have the pair of you on my side. I don't want to lose an ally on a retrieval mission such as this one, especially since as soon as it's unearthed its signal will be read from both the Autobots and Decepticons."

Knockout clicked his glossa on the top of his mouth, "Aww, you really do care."

Starscream glared at him.

"So why don't we all go?" Breakdown shrugged, "I can dig it out the fastest. We get it out and bridge before either side knows what's happened."

"And when we get it back here, the signal dampeners we've fixed will keep it hidden," Knockout preened, puffing out his chest plate a bit, "It was no easy task, but I think I did an excellent job."

Starscream rolled his optics, but it was only to hide a smile, "Yes, yes you did. And do you know how I know that?" he asked, activating the ground bridge remote.

The medic's optics widened, "How?"

"We haven't been attacked yet," Starscream led the two through the portal, "If they weren't working, we'd probably be scrap."

* * *

They didn't know he was doing this. He knew they would have either objected or tried to come with him. Starscream thought this was stupid, but he was sure his end was indeed in two years time. Therefore, he could afford to take a risk or two.

So, after they had successfully and quickly taken possession of the gauntlet, stashing it away safely in the Harbinger, he had taken them back to the Nemesis. He had told them he would see them in the morning. The seeker had told them not to worry too much for the next few days. And that to ensure major events still progressed as they needed to, they would find a way to lure Airachnid and the Autobots into the area like they were supposed to. And true to his silver tongued glossa, he had lied.

He hadn't dared flying over the abandoned factory just outside Jasper, Nevada. He knew just enough, but not everything, about this event. He didn't know when MECH or Airachnid arrived at the location, only where they had stayed to wait. And there was an hour to go.

Starscream dove from the sky almost a mile away from the facility and transformed, his peds crushing into the soft dirt beneath them. At a light jog, he could be at the facility in a few minutes. Then, he would wait again.

It was dark and cold and he ruffled his wings as he rushed to get to the factory before Jack and Arcee did. He knew three important things: one, the boy and the Autobot arrived on location just after 11:50PM; two, Airachnid began her actual assault and fight with Arcee at midnight; three, Agent Fowler arrived with human reinforcements soon after. He knew the last part wouldn't matter much though, as MECH escaped without a trace anyway.

Starscream frowned and ran hard as he approached the factory's chain link fence, jumping over it and landing as quietly as possible on the other side. He listened carefully, his missiles ready to launch, then slowly slipped into the shadows, trying to find the best position to try and end a great deal of this before it begun. He was going to try to kill Airachnid.


	10. Crisscross II

Ch. 10

'What time is it?' the seeker thought quietly to himself, the question barely registering in his own mind.

Almost a half hour to wait before anything happened. Slag.

'Better to be early than late,' he thought.

And it was a good thought, but it didn't make the situation easier. He had huddled himself away behind tall buildings and pieces of equipment. He was still trying to establish where Airachnid would easily make herself a target when he spotted something that made him pause for only a moment.

He saw Airachnid jump away from the top of a tower, a strange bundle hanging stationary at the top of the perch. That must have been Mrs. Darby, strung up like a present. Well, she could hang there a bit longer.

Starscream quietly scuttled after his target as she slipped into a warehouse hanger, her spider-like limbs carrying her about the room, "So, are little Jack and Arcee on their way?"

"They just received instructions a few moments ago," the seeker heard Silas respond, "It shouldn't be much longer now."

Starscream hid himself under a broken window, listening carefully.

Airachnid seemed to purr, "Now that is treat."

Silas didn't answer back; instead, the seeker heard the human walk over to a computer screen and the light sound of tapping keys, "Since we have a bit of time, and after this little arrangement we will be parting ways, perhaps you can tell me a bit about this one. This... Cybertronian."

Starscream found a small hole in the wall of the warehouse and peeked in, watching the spider walk to the screen to look at a grainy picture.

He heard her laugh, "Him? You want to know about him?"

Silas didn't look away from the picture, "Yes. What can you tell me about 'him'?"

Airachnid transformed so she could stand on her own two legs, crossing her arms as she pursed, "The mech is an idiot, a bright idiot, but an idiot. Fast, showy, flighty, an all around liar. Honestly, I don't know how he became a second in command."

Starscream squinted to see the picture better then winced. It was a grainy picture of HIM. And worse yet, she hadn't named any of his better qualities.

"Allow me to return your question with another," the spider hummed, "What's the interest in Starscream?"

Silas typed in a few commands and the picture disappeared, "It seems this transformer, this Starscream, knew of the plan we had to extract Cybertronian mechanics from a captured subject. Before we had caught the subject. We surmise he may have precognitive abilities."

Airachnid laughed loudly and for this Starscream was actually grateful, "Him?! Precognitive?! Starscream may be cunning and clever at best, but he has no precognitive abilities! The only reason he's alive today is because of mercy from the merciless and luck! It's all he has!"

Good, at least Airachnid didn't believe it. But how the slag had Silas come to that conclusion? He had been careful, really careful, alright somewhat careful, when he rescued Breakdown! ... Unless there had been a backup generator for the security cameras in that tunnel. Slag. And the picture he had seen Silas put up on the screen? A satellite photo. Double slag. This wasn't what the seeker had expected to find, but he was glad to know that Silas was second to die on the list for a reason.

Starscream began to slink away from the warehouse. Arcee and Jack would be pulling up soon. And the area where Mrs. Darby was strung up looked like a good spot to keep in his sights.

The seeker disappeared into the shadows just in time, too. The rev of Arcee's little motorcycle engine tickled at Starscream's audials and he grimaced. Primus, he hated the two wheeler. His internal clock told him it was 11:51PM. Perfect, they were right on time.

He heard MECH fire their weapons at the pair after they arrived and a few moments later he heard Airachnid's voice. She must have been messing with them already. And then the distinct tapping of Jack's little feet reached his audials. The boy was on the move.

Starscream let out a soft intake, watching Jack run around with a radio in his hand.

The seeker smirked. Clever kid. He must have been calling for Agent Fowler right now.

11:56PM. Jack didn't have a lot of time left. But then the boy saw his mother.

Starscream took in a deep intake. He was nervous, not realizing that he was holding his cycles of air until he was near a boiling point. He readied his missiles again, prepping as he took aim. He watched Jack climb the tower to his mother, the woman fully awake now.

And then there was Airachnid, climbing up the other side of the structure as she taunted the boy. Starscream wanted to fire right then, but he would easily be noticed. As long as Jack and his mother didn't die yet, he didn't care what happened to them.

A few moments passed and Airachnid started to move in on Mrs. Darby, Jack pinned down by a glob of webbing. This could have been another opportune shot, but the humans were still unharmed and he was sure Arcee would be there any second.

And there was the sound of her engine, there was her little headlight, there she was, transforming and slamming into Airachnid to keep her away from Jack and his mother.

Starscream continued to wait, his patience beginning to wear thin. As the two femmes scrapped and fought, his mind drifted. Why was he doing this? Well, he hated Airachnid. She was the cause of far too many problems. She killed- no, KILLS- Breakdown eventually, and he needed him under his command. All of this, all of these precise plans and eliminations were for one solid outcome.

"Make sure 'DEAD' never happens," the seeker murmured, aiming carefully again, "Make sure 'DEAD' isn't even a possibility."

He watched Jack and Arcee cover Airachnid in the quick concrete, the mix hardening over the spider as she thrashed and slowly froze into place. Then Arcee rushed to get to Mrs. Darby, but was stopped by a throw of webbing from Airachnid. Starscream figured that man-made solution wouldn't hold her but he smirked when air support finally came for the Autobot, Agent Fowler leading the charge of gun turret mounted helicopters.

Now was his chance.

"Wait for it," he told himself, a missile locked on to Airachnid's form, "Just a second more..."

Agent Fowler's helicopters opened fire and Starscream took the shot, his missile launching hard and fast and hitting its mark. An explosion of fire and a scream from the spider left little doubt that she had sustained damage, but the seeker hadn't thought the whole of the plan through when he saw the blast had created enough of a blow back to throw the helicopters above slightly off course. There was also a wave of concrete dust that had covered the area in a low cloud, making it hard to see. And then he saw his biggest mistake. Jack had fallen and was clinging hard to the end of the webbing that was holding his mother.

Starscream's optics widened and he hissed, "Scrap!"

Arcee was still trapped under a blanket of webbing; she couldn't get to them. Fowler and his soldiers would have to land first before they could do anything to help.

The seeker growled, "I do not save humans! That's where I draw the line!"

He heard Mrs. Darby scream in horror as Jack started to lose his grip. She screamed again when the webbing holding her up started to snap.

Frag it all.

Starscream broke into a sprint into the dust cloud, scowling angrily at both himself and the situation, and held out his claws as the humans fell, catching them tightly yet carefully. There seemed to be a frozen set of seconds where Jack and Starscream locked eyes to optics. The seeker frowned down at the humans in his servos, then crouched low when he saw a green ray of light, a SINGLE ray of light, shoot out from where Airachnid had been stuck.

Starscream stayed quiet and glared. He hadn't killed her. But the single ray of light told him he may have wounded her badly. The green light struck Fowler's helicopter as he moved in closer and Airachnid jumped up, transforming into her new vehicle mode. The blow back from her propellers started to move the cloud of dust away and Starscream panicked, quickly setting Jack and Mrs. Darby down on the ground so he could scuttle back into the shadows and then transform and fly into the opposite direction.

He screwed up worse this time. There was no point in staying behind to see what happened next.

* * *

Silas had already established a new base of operations some distance away. They cleaned up every trace that they had been at the factory before they left and now the man sat idly at a computer screen, taunted, frustrated. He stared at the footage they had taken of Airachnid and Arcee's fight, glaring when he slowed down the feed to watch a red missile come out of no where and hit Airachnid against the side of her helm.

Footsteps came up behind Silas and he growled lowly, "He was there."

"Sir?" came the quick response.

"He was there," Silas said again, "Starscream. The precognitive transformer."

The MECH soldier stoop up straighter, "We know, sir. We just got these from the security feed at the factory. We scrubbed the data once we had it so Agent Fowler and his people wouldn't find it."

The soldier handed a thumb drive to Silas, who put it into the side of the computer screen. Images started popping up, first of Starscream jumping over the fence, to him listening beside the warehouse, to him eventually taking the shot that knocked Jack and his mother from their perch and his act of saving them from falling.

Silas watched the feeds over and over, finally chuckling to himself, "What a waste of an ability," he stopped the feed and zoomed in on Starscream's conflicted expression as he ran to catch Jack and Mrs. Darby mid-fall; the man tapped on Starscream's picture, "This is where our efforts are going to be put," he smirked, "A transformer and a precognitive edge. Two in one."


	11. Crisscross III

Ch. 11

Starscream lightly hit his helm against the berth in his room, unable to find rest. He had screwed up so badly this time. Not only had he not killed Airachnid, but he had to save Jack and his mother, nearly blowing his 'knowing the future' cover. He was mortified at himself.

"Why did I have to save that stupid human child?" he grumbled, "Why couldn't I just let him splat?"

A knock at the door of his quarters pulled him from his misery, but he knew that wouldn't last long when Knockout and Breakdown came into his room, both beaming.

"Morning, psychic!" the red mech chuckled, poking at the seeker's side, "Things are moving pretty slow today, so Breakdown and I thought maybe we could do a little more Harbinger prepping."

Starscream curled in on himself, just whining tiredly.

Knockout frowned in surprise and stepped aside, Breakdown moving in to shake the silver mech's shoulder armor, "Wakey, wakey! C'mon, I'm ready to bring some heavy lifting!"

"Not. Today."

Knockout huffed, "Not today? Today is the perfect day! Reports are set and filed, Megatron is overseeing the deck, Soundwave is busy updating the servers, I have no one in the med bay, alright, frag it, what did you do?"

The red mech sat on the side of Starscream's berth, crossing his arms and legs as he glared.

The seeker refused to look at them, "I... didn't take my own advice..."

Breakdown's optics narrowed, "The event that was supposed to take place last night?"

Starscream nodded, "Yes..." he let out a raspy laugh, "and I fragged it up so hard..."

"How bad are we talking here?" Knockout murmured.

The seeker finally sat up, scratching the back of his helm, "Ahh... well, MECH seems to think I am... precognitive..."

Breakdown blinked, "That's not good."

"I'm pretty certain I was, er, ... seen by humans."

Knockout covered his optics with a servo, "I'm pretending I'm not hearing this..."

"But I managed to hit Airachnid with one of my missiles."

Breakdown perked up, "Hey, that's great!"

"Except she is still alive."

Breakdown's shoulders fell, "Nope, sad again."

Starscream slowly turned away from them, "And the humans who... saw me... I... had to rescue because they're part of the Autobot collective..."

Knockout glared and laid back hard against the seeker's legs, eliciting a yelp, "So what DID go right last night?"

The seeker glared back at him, "I was not captured."

Breakdown nodded, crossing his arms, "That is always a bonus."

Knockout shot him a disapproving look and sighed, standing, "Fine, so this whole 'knowing when it's going to happen' stuff isn't as easy as you thought. That can't really be a surprise."

Starscream didn't get off the berth, so the medic put a servo on his shoulder, pinching to get his attention, "Hey. Right now, that doesn't matter," the seeker finally looked up, and Knockout smirked, "So, psychic, where do we go from here?"

* * *

Jack rode into the Autobot base with Arcee, smiling softly when he saw Miko and Raf wave from the gaming area they had set up.

"Finally!" he heard Miko cheer as Arcee came to a stop, "I thought you were never going to get away from your mom long enough to hang out!"

Ratchet came walking into the room with a tray of tools, "Now Miko, you be polite. I find Nurse Darby to be quite pleasant."

Miko rolled her eyes, "You would, you're both practically in the same field."

The old medic scowled and grumbled as he set his tools down, patting his servos clean of dust, "At least Nurse Darby gives me a little respect."

Arcee transformed and lightly patted Jack on the shoulder as the boy put his helmet away, striding over to Ratchet, "Things been quiet?"

"Quiet-ish," the medic admitted, "But I'm sure when Bumblebee and Bulkhead are done logging the rest of my equipment they'll be sure to cause just as much ruckus as Miko does."

"Woohoo! And proud of it!" the girl cheered, running down the steps to meet Jack.

Arcee looked to Jack and nodded, "Good. Seems my partner has something he wants to tell everyone, especially Optimus."

"Oh?" Ratchet hummed, "And what would that be?"

The femme shrugged, "Beats me. He's been thinking it over the passed couple of days."

"I didn't mean to shut you out, 'Cee."

Arcee smirked, "I can tell when a partner needs time."

Jack smiled a little, "Thanks. And believe me, I needed some time to think this over. Especially since I... couldn't really scare my mom over it."

Heavy pedfalls met the group as Bumblebee and Bulkhead rushed passed Optimus from down the hall, the two younger mechs cheering as they made it into the room.

"Made it!" Bulkhead laughed, Bumblebee giving a whirl of delight, "HaHA! You said it! Fastest login we've ever done!"

The two high-fived then stretched as Ratchet grumbled, "Never a moment's peace..."

Jack took in a deep breath as Optimus walked in, walking up to meet him, "Optimus, do you think we could call a quick meeting? Before you guys have to, you know, go out and save the world?"

The Prime nodded, "Of course, Jack. What is on your mind?"

Jack sighed, "What happened a couple nights ago, actually. It's been a little hard with my mom."

Miko groaned loudly, "Of course it is! As soon as you get parents involved, fun goes from sixty to zero in a flash."

"It's not that," the boy pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "I mean, I can't even believe what I'm about to tell you. I wasn't even sure until mom wanted to talk to me about it."

Optimus knelt down to see Jack better, "Is something wrong?"

The boy seemed unable to get the words out, as hard as he tried, "That's just the problem, I don't know. I'm not sure what to make of this."

Raf slowly came down the steps, putting his computer in his bag, "Well, talk about what happened before then. That sometimes helps."

Jack nodded, taking another deep breath, "Alright, here goes. And... no one shoot the messenger."

Optimus nodded back, "I can assure you, Jack, that no one will be shooting."

"Ok. So, when I was trying to get mom off the ledge and Fowler was just starting to fire on Airachnid," the boy started, "there was this loud blast that shook me off the platform and I fell. I grabbed onto the webbing that was holding my mom but we must have been too heavy because the next thing I know, we're both falling."

Miko's eyes were wide with excitement, "Wow, epic and suspenseful..."

Jack frowned as he chose his words carefully, "Yeah, you'd think so. Especially when mom and I were caught in midair. And I thought 'yeah, great, it's Optimus or Bumblebee'... except it wasn't any of you."

Optimus remained silent as Jack crossed his arms, "I just... I couldn't believe it, which is why I was wondering if it had even happened at all. But last night, mom asked me why the robot who had saved us wasn't here to formally meet her," he frowned hard, almost angry, "I mean, how am I supposed to tell her that we were saved by Starscream?!"

Ratchet toppled over his tools in surprise, "WHAT?!"

Bulkhead growled, "What?!"

Arcee's optics narrowed, "Starscream?!"

Bumblebee whirled loudly and beeped that it couldn't be true.

Miko and Raf gasped, too shocked to say anything.

Optimus was the only one who offlined his optics to think, saying nothing at all.

"I was looking right at him," Jack said shakily, "I know what he looks like. I think he fired one of his missiles at Airachnid and when my mom and I fell because of it, he saved us..." the boy looked up at the Autobot leader, "Optimus, am I going insane? What's going on?"

The Prime slowly onlined his optics, humming lowly, "That I am uncertain of, Jack. All I can guess is that something within Starscream has changed and that he does not yet know how to proceed with such acts."

Miko rushed over to Bulkhead, "Like with the whole 'Skyquake Terrorcon' thing?"

Bulkhead coughed lightly, "Oh yeah, that was beyond weird and a half."

"So, if Starscream is trying to be good, does that mean he's not a Decepticon anymore?" Raf asked quietly.

Optimus looked down at the children, then his Autobots, "Until we know for certain exactly what Starscream's intentions are, we must remain suspicious and alert. I can only hope in my spark that he is deciding to travel a different path from Megatron's tyranny. And if he so chooses to escape from the Decepticons, he may prove an invaluable ally."


	12. Metal Attraction

Ch. 12

Starscream scowled and pointed, "No, not there!" he stopped himself from shouting and sat heavily on a pile of boxed energon, growling, "Take a break, the lot of you! I need a moment to think before I beat one of you senseless."

The vehicons around the seeker stopped working, chanting in unison, "Yes, Commander Starscream," before wandering off to rest their joints and refuel.

Starscream set his faceplates in his servos and sighed heavily as Knockout sauntered into the energon store room, smirking, "What did you do now? Step on some peds?"

The seeker scoffed and glared at him, "It seems our esteemed leader thinks stock taking and cataloging is my prerogative. These drones don't seem to understand stacking the same number of cases in rows makes it easier to count them. Why are you here?"

The red mech didn't stop smirking, "Just checking on my resident psychic. Things were a bit frosty down there and I decided to make sure you were still functioning over here."

Starscream fidgeted then looked the medic carefully in the optic. Knockout winked and the seeker let out a sigh of relief. Knockout and Breakdown weren't scheduled for any drone repairs that day. The plan had been to bridge to the Antarctic, to a place that Starscream had held bad memories with the Prime, and retrieve a relic frozen in ice: the Apex Armor. The plan was nearly halted when Megatron suddenly turned up, ordering the seeker to oversee rounds in the energon stock room. Starscream had been nervous about leaving the armor out much longer, but Knockout had assured him that he and Breakdown could handle it. And they must have, from the way the red mech had used choice phrasing. It must have been tucked away safely in the Harbinger by now.

Starscream chuckled deeply and stood, "Well, Doctor, I can assure you that once I have a little... free time... I will handle the 'frosty' parts."

Knockout frowned and shook his helm, "Nope, that could've been better."

The seeker blinked in surprise then growled, "Fine. I'm SO sorry. Now why else are you down here? You could have simply COMMed me with the information."

The red mech waved him to follow, "Torture is over. You're being relieved by one of the drones. Megatron wanted me to tell you personally."

Starscream let out a large sigh and slumped as he walked after Knockout, "Finally! A double shift, a DOUBLE shift of this scrap! You'd think he was trying to kill me with menial tasks!"

The medic shrugged, "Maybe. I think we should discuss that at a later time. For now, I'd like to run a diagnostics check on your processor."

The seeker smirked as they walked into a lift, traveling to an upper level, "We'll need an extra datapad or two, won't we?"

Knockout nodded, "Oh, certainly. At least," he glanced over at the mech, "Have any you can spare?"

"Maybe a few," Starscream said with an air about him, "But we'll need Breakdown's help in moving them from my quarters."

The medic crossed his arms, "I assumed you'd ask for that. He's waiting there now."

The lift stopped on their intended level and the two walked out, going straight to Starscream's berth room. Breakdown was waiting at the door and he waved as they approached.

"Took you long enough. I thought you had died."

Starscream scowled, "Only nearly," he opened the door to let them in, "I swear, some days I can hardly tell."

The group walked in and the seeker was careful to close and lock his quarter door, "So?! Tell me everything!" he ushered the two further in and started grabbing up datapads, checking another relic off a list.

Knockout hummed and set a servo on his hip armor, "Well, when we got there we noticed little human activity. Yes, they had been scouting the area, yes, they were getting close, but it took us all of three minutes to smash the thing out."

"A minute and a half, if that," Breakdown growled, "Don't add minutes onto my time."

The red mech leered at him, "We stashed it and got a bridge back almost twenty minutes ago. When we realized you were still down in the lower storage areas, I went to Megatron to tell him I needed your assistance," he chuckled, "Apparently, he forgot you were still down there."

Starscream's wings flared up and he snarled, "That incompetent oaf! How dare he! I am his second in command, how could he 'forget' where he sends me?!"

Knockout waved him off, "Doesn't matter, he said I could come get you so I did," the red mech frowned, "And then you had horrible responses to my hints. You have to work on that."

The seeker snorted, "Oh, so sorry again. I'm usually thinking about the next step, not dancing around double meaning statements."

Knockout crossed his arms, "More like triple meaning."

Starscream growled and tossed a datapad at him, "Fine, moving on. This is the next event, or it was supposed to be until we retrieved the gauntlet. Since I damaged Airachnid and we know she's going to be in that area tomorrow, we can either leave her or lure her in."

Knockout looked the datapad over, optic ridges raised, "Ooo, letting us decide? What did we do, win the lottery?"

The seeker crossed his arms, "Hardly. But I've come to realize that... perhaps... my decision making over certain situations becomes clouded," he glared at the two of them, "and maybe I should let someone else oversee how this problem is handled."

"Admitting fault? How unlike you," Knockout teased, chuckling.

Starscream huffed, "I do nothing of the sort! I am merely suggesting that someone else's opinion may be more beneficial right now..." he glanced at Breakdown, "Especially since Airachnid only torments and humiliates me. She never actually sticks a blade into my chassis."

Breakdown frowned, but nodded, looking the datapad over, "... I have an idea. And if you hurt her as bad as we think you did, she won't be able to resist it."

Starscream allowed his wings to perk, "Go on."

The blue mech smirked, "Energon. All bots need it. And ones who are damaged need it more."

The seeker sneered excitedly.

* * *

Starscream was leaning nonchalantly outside the med bay doors. He watched a few drones wander pass, paying little mind to them, and pursed in amusement when Knockout finally emerged, the red mech smiling back.

"Evening, Commander," the medic purred as he approached, "Is there something you require?"

The seeker stood up straighter and walked beside Knockout, smirking, "As of the moment, I only need an update on the current endeavor. And perhaps some insight into your companion; how has dear Breakdown been since we last saw him?"

Knockout nodded, "Busy. He asked for mining duty today. Lots of raw energon needing transport."

Starscream sneered, "Ah, very grueling and tasking work."

"Very true," the medic chuckled, "I went to check on him to help transport some of the material a few hours ago. I dare say, energon moves faster with more servos, doesn't it?"

"Ever so much. And it reached its final destination safely?"

Knockout's optics flashed, "Like an egg into a nest."

"Excellent to hear! I can never doubt the pair of you when something needs to be accomplished, can I?"

Knockout paused in his steps, optics flickering, "... That means a lot, Commander."

Starscream frowned at him, "Don't read that far into it."

The red medic frowned back and continued to follow.

"Now all we need to worry about, my favorite doctor, are the final results," the seeker purred excitedly, rubbing his servos together; the two walked onto the command deck, "and it shouldn't be long before we hear of something tragic-"

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve you."

Starscream and Knockout stopped cold. A dark colored femme was kneeling before Megatron, her helm bowed low. The Decepticon leader looked up from her to the two mechs who had entered the room and growled deeply.

"Ah, expert timing," he huffed, "I was just about to call the pair of you here. Ready your assistant and the med bay for a patient in need of treatment, Knockout. Starscream, I need you to update the logs. We have a new recruit among our ranks. Don't we, Airachnid?"

Airachnid slowly looked back at the two with a smirk, a seared hole in the side of her helm where her right optic used to be.


	13. Metal Attraction II

Ch. 13

Was there no way to stop this? Was she going to outlive them all? Why the frag couldn't she just die?

Starscream walked the halls just behind Megatron, the warlord and his second on their way to check on Airachnid as Knockout and Breakdown made repairs to her in the med bay.

"I am actually surprised to see that she is not in better condition," Megatron spoke down to Starscream; the seeker stayed silent, letting the larger mech continue, "But Knockout has dealt with far worse and under harsher circumstances."

Starscream sighed, "Yes, I've seen his handiwork on the battlefield eons ago," the seeker blinked up at the warlord, "Tell me, my lord, how did Airachnid find our ship? Did we lose our cloaking shield momentarily? I would have thought the femme would have remained rogue since she did not contact us after her arrival."

Megatron sneered, "It seems a small pocket of energon drew her out of hiding. But the energon was enough to register on our scanning radar. I sent a team to extract it and they engaged in battle with her. It would seem her injuries allowed for an easy capture."

Starscream growled lowly, hissing as he spoke, "My lord, we cannot trust her intentions. She has had problems with authority, your authority, in the past! She is here for repairs and energon; I can hardly say she is here for anything more!"

The warlord almost chuckled, "Your insistence amuses me, Starscream, and I remember her faults as well as you do. But for now, she must prove her value to our cause. I will be sure to find a use for her or she will find herself welcome to die in the incinerator."

The seeker scowled, not satisfied. Their plan had backfired, again! And now she was aboard the ship, like she was before!

As they approached the med bay, Starscream hoped that Knockout would have the best news ever; the surgery was a failure.

"The surgery," Knockout growled through gritted dentals, "was a perfect success."

The seeker and the mech locked optics, but only for a moment as the red mech continued, "Unfortunately, too much damage was sustained to save her optic. But I gave her a patch to keep the hole closed."

It was immediately apparent to Starscream why the surgery went over so well. Soundwave's dark and looming form was watching from the corner, observing everything. Even a fake slip of the wrist joint would have been noticed. Breakdown was off in the corner at the sink, cleaning tools, probably put there by Knockout to stop him from pummeling the femme to death himself. They had to have another chance soon. Or else Knockout and Breakdown would be alone with her on the ship without Starscream. The time table moved fast.

Megatron walked up to Airachnid's form, his servos behind his back, "And is the patient awake?"

The spider chuckled quietly, "Of course, my lord. I am honored to have the leader of the Decepticons," she purred, then paused, "and his second in command, visit me while I recover from my previous state."

Starscream growled at her, but he was ignored as Megatron gestured to Soundwave, "My communications officer will be observing your recovery and will make a record of your experiences on this planet since your arrival."

"I understand, my lord. I will be sure to divulge anything Soundwave needs to him," Airachnid murmured, bowing her helm, "I am at his, and your, service."

Starscream couldn't believe how easily she was lying. Almost as good as he was. The seeker twitched his wings. Knockout saw the irritation in the other mech but only crossed his arms. Starscream knew he wanted him to get it together; if he could, so could the seeker.

Megatron looked down at his second with a piercing glare, "Starscream, I will speak with you again on the command deck. You are dismissed until further notice."

For once, the seeker didn't want to be dismissed. He wanted to stay and make sure Airachnid suddenly took a dive. He wanted to jump across the room, wrap his claws around the spider's throat and choke the life out of her. But he couldn't risk everything he, Knockout and Breakdown had worked for so far.

So he bowed with a soft growl and tried his best not to spit out the words, "As you command, Lord Megatron."

Starscream turned and left the med bay, almost running as the door closed behind him. He was rushing to the lift to get back to his room. He had to check his datapads and perhaps even find a way to talk with Knockout and Breakdown before anything happened. They would be busy for a while he was sure, and as soon as the lift opened he found himself sprinting to his berth room, almost scraping his wings as he slipped through the door.

The seeker shuffled through notes and datapads sprawled out all over the place. The event they thought they had circumvented had actually come to pass; Airachnid was now among them. Starscream growled loudly. Trying to kill her was just making things worse. Setting aside one datapad in favor of another made him cringe inwardly. The next event would be Megatron's attempt at killing him in an old Decepticon mine. And it was coming up quick. Twelve hours ago, Airachnid had been brought aboard the ship. It wouldn't be much longer until Megatron began to reassess Starscream's value.

"I am not something he can just throw away," the seeker snarled, tossing the datapad aside, "I wasn't then and I'm certainly not now."

Starscream knew that must have been what the meeting on the deck was all about. They would talk briefly there before leaving for the mine. Before, he had been COMMed to meet the warlord on the outer deck and from there he was simply told to follow as Megatron took off into the sky. At least he was prepared this time.

The seeker grumbled and laid back painfully on the floor, staring up into the ceiling. If he could just survive a few more days, just a handful, he could start collecting relics and preparing for an alliance, or realliance depending on circumstances, with either faction.

"As long as 'DEAD' doesn't happen," Starscream sighed, "... Forget everything else, as long as 'DEAD' doesn't happen, you just do what you have to."

A ping on his COMM startled him and the seeker shot up, optics wide as he answered it, "This is Starscream."

"Starscream, I expect to see you on the command deck in five minutes," came Megatron's voice, "and prepare for a flight. You and I will be looking into something."

So vague, so unassuming. But Starscream knew where it was leading.

"Understood, my lord."

The seeker stood and took quick, deep intakes, shaking out his arms and servos, clenching and unclenching his claws. He was ready. He was nervous, but sure of that. And he wasn't afraid this time. If Airachnid hadn't died yet, then he knew he still had time to save himself, too.


	14. Rock Bottom

Ch. 14

Starscream saw the mine up ahead. It was another shot into this nightmare. Megatron dove and transformed first, the seeker following suit. The warlord was so intent on the both of them walking inside, he failed to notice tracks left by small and large bots. Even humans.

'Good,' Starscream thought, 'they're already here.'

The seeker kept a light glare on his faceplates as he pressed on, only startled from his thoughts when Megatron spoke, "Have you nothing to inquire about from me, Starscream? You are unusually silent."

Starscream glanced at the warlord for only a moment, "I grow concerned the longer we keep Airachnid aboard the Nemesis. She only allowed her capture due to her lack of medical expertise. I do not believe trusting her would be in the best interest of the Decepticons or yourself, my lord."

Megatron chuckled deeply, "And yet, she has been very well behaved, has she not?"

"Only a ploy, I assure you. But if you give it enough time, she will slip up. Acts are hard to keep going forever."

They entered the main chamber of the mine and Starscream stared at the drills that had been left behind but said nothing.

Megatron looked back at him with a glare, "How intriguing. Have you any explanation for this, my second?"

The seeker crossed his arms, "If I am correct, this mine was a collection of five mines I was overseeing at once. I ordered a pullback of resources from three of those mines to exploit the remaining two more vigorously. Obviously, these pieces of equipment were neither broken down, nor transported due to time constraints."

The explanation was not entirely false. Not. Entirely. Yes, Starscream had been forcing the drones to work five mines at once instead of the usual one or two, but these drills he had left back on purpose for his own use in case of emergency. Energon drilling was hard work after all.

Megatron growled, flexing his claws, "Oh, really?"

The warlord slammed his clawed servo into the side of the mine's wall and pulled out a sizable chunk of raw energon.

Starscream again gave little reaction; he wasn't surprised this time, "Dear, seems I pulled them too soon."

Megatron snarled, dropping the energon and stomping on it, "That is your excuse?! You think I do not know you have been hoarding back a supply of energon for your personal use?!"

The seeker scowled right back at him, "I gave you an answer to your question! I can't add more to something I have already explained!"

Megatron roared, "Do not take me for a fool, Starscream!"

Starscream still held his ground, even as Megatron approached him menacingly, "I have been wise to your transgressions from the very beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it!"

The seeker still wasn't phased as he let his wings stay high, his optics boring back into Megatron's. He had been terrified for his life before. But he knew how this played out. Arcee was maybe a minute around the corner with Jack. And this time, he wanted to really stick it to the larger mech.

"Yes!" Starscream roared back, "I did! And do you know why? Because you abandoned the Decepticons when we could have used you most! And for what? Dark energon? Something that was fabled, a myth! You left us for a fragging fairytale! Three years we waited and you return with a purple crystal that can raise our dead? Well how well did that plan work out, LORD Megatron?! Because I don't see a mass of undead warriors tearing into the Autobots OR this planet, do you?!"

Megatron was thoroughly surprised. He had expected Starscream to be cowering by this point and yet here was the seeker, still fighting back hard. Soundwave had been a perfect spy for him against Starscream; he had all of his little secrets out in the open now. So why wasn't he submitting?

The warlord growled, his cannon charging as he aimed, "I have had enough, Starscream. The only reason I have allowed you to live this long is because it amused me to watch your failures. But I have grown weary-"

A whirring noise caught Megatron's attention and Starscream finally cringed when he realized where the noise had comes from. He looked off to the side to see Arcee aiming her blasters at the pair of them, Jack hiding just behind her. The seeker grimaced when he noticed they were a few seconds early.

"Scrap," grumbled Starscream.

Megatron looked to his second when he heard him speak and roared, his cannon firing. In the same moment, Arcee shot at Megatron with her blasters. But everything slowed for Starscream as it had when he was nearly blown up by the missile MECH had shot at him during Breakdown's rescue.

He felt the surge of electricity in his chest again, in his spark, and his whole chassis hiccuped. The seeker coughed in pain as he was thrown to the side by the force of whatever was inside him towards the opening Arcee had come from and out of the way of Megatron's cannon blast. The warlord didn't have time to comprehend what had just happened. He blocked some of Arcee's blaster fire as the femme charged at him, her small frame slipping passed his attempts to hit or grab her.

Starscream sat up with a groan and felt the area begin to shake. Megatron's missed cannon blast was causing the cave-in to start. The seeker scrambled to get to his peds when he heard Jack just behind him, clinging to the rock walls. Slag it all, why couldn't the Autobots ever keep track of their humans?

Starscream snarled at himself as he was put into this situation a second time and again at how he only had seconds to decide how he was going to handle it. Arcee cried out when a well placed punch sent her flying towards Starscream, the femme crashing into him and slamming them both against the wall next to Jack.

Megatron roared and aimed his cannon at the pair of them, intending on finishing them both with one blast. His attempt was thwarted when a large piece of the ceiling crashed into the warlord and dug him down into the caving ground, pinning him under rock and rubble.

The ceiling continued to crash down in the main chamber. Jack stumbled to get to Arcee and tripped, a pile of rock coming down to crush him. It became very dark and when everything finally stilled, the boy realized he hadn't been killed.

Jack coughed dust from his lungs, shaking as his eyes tried to get used to the dark, "A-Arcee?" he coughed again, "Arcee?"

Bright red optics powered on and sent Jack scuttling back in surprise into a clawed servo just behind him. Starscream glared down at the boy and grumbled, wincing when he felt the rock above them crush down harder on his back and wings. The seeker had leaned over just in time to stop Jack from being killed. Again.

"Jack?" came Arcee's response, her optics now visible in the dark, "Are you alright?"

Jack just stared at Starscream and quietly nodded.

The seeker huffed, taking in sharp intakes as he tried not to move, "She can't hear a nod, Jack," he hissed.

The boy trembled, calling out, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Arcee's small headlights flickered on and she grimaced when she saw how they had been trapped. Starscream's large wings had created enough of a pocket so they hadn't been crushed but his legs were currently being pinned by Arcee's chassis. The only leverage the seeker had were his arms and that was barely enough to keep the rocks from killing the human he was face to faceplates with.

The femme tried to move off Starscream's legs but a surprised whine from the mech's throat and a groan in his wings made her stop.

Arcee settled and growled, intaking heavily, "Scrap."

Starscream couldn't agree more. And what was worse was he didn't know what to do next.


	15. Rock Bottom II

Ch. 15

It had to have been hours. There was no way mere minutes could express this agony. The weight above him was torture and the angle he was stuck in made it worse. Without his legs for support, Starscream wouldn't be able to try to escape.

Arcee sighed gently, "So, any ideas?"

"A few," the seeker hissed, "none you would appreciate."

Jack had been pacing back and forth for a while, his arms crossed and his eyes to the ground.

Starscream growled, "Jack, you might have an easier time of this if you sit down. You're expending too much air."

The human paused, "I think better when I move around."

The seeker made an amused noise, almost like a laugh, "Funny. So do I."

A tumble of little stones above made them all brace themselves. Starscream panted his intakes as he struggled to keep the rocks from crushing them.

Arcee glared up at the boulders, "If we don't get you some leverage, we're not going to get out of here."

"Not unless we're excavated," the seeker hissed, groaning as he tried to push back against the weight above them, "but... I'm seriously doubting... they'll find us intact..."

Arcee frowned and slowly put her servos under her chassis, pushing her back up against the wing covering her. Starscream gasped in surprise and pain, gritting his dentals.

"If you're going to move," the seeker growled, "you need to tell me how, where and why!"

The femme frowned, "If I can push your wing up enough," she explained, "I can slip off your legs and get a little closer to Jack. Then you can slide your legs under you and get more leverage."

Arcee moved again and Starscream whimpered at the pressure on either side of his left wing. Knockout was going to polish him senseless when he saw all of his new scratches and dents. That's if he made it out alive.

'Of course I will!' he snarled inwardly, 'I have to and I will!'

The femme pushed harder, freeing an arm, and reached forward to pull herself out. When the seeker saw her progress he took a deep intake and growled as he pushed up hard, moving the boulders on top of them enough for Arcee to finally slip off his legs. It was a welcome relief but the act had drained so much out of him.

Starscream felt the rocks push him back down again, the little progress he had made with his arms gone. Arcee winced, knowing the pain the seeker must have been in was extensive. She softly reached out a servo and touched his shoulder plating.

"Thank you," she murmured, "for saving Jack."

Starscream grumbled, panting softly, "I assure you, I wasn't intending such a thing. I was trying to get out of Megatron's blast radius."

Arcee smirked gently, "Sure you were. In that case, for saving him and his mother."

The seeker stiffened, but didn't respond. He wasn't going to acknowledge that he had ever done such a thing, even if he was getting the credit.

"That meant a lot to his mom."

Starscream huffed, "You must have me confused with another seeker who gives a frag about these humans."

"Megatron's not here," Jack said softly, "you could at least admit it to me."

The seeker smirked, "Never."

A shake above them dropped dust and small rocks down from the top of the pocket. Arcee reached out and cupped Jack under her servos and arms the best she could, but Starscream hissed as he pushed up, using the shakes to wedge the boulders higher up. And he continued to move to the best of his ability, a strangled snarl escaping his throat as he managed to slip one of his legs back and under him. At least now the angle he had been turned at was starting to make sense, the ache in his back plating easing.

The shakes stopped and the seeker sighed.

Jack peeked out from under Arcee, "What was that? Another cave in?"

The femme shook her head, "I don't know, but it's most likely."

Starscream coughed and laughed dryly, "No... no, that was Megatron. Unmistakable. And not surprising."

"How do you know?" Arcee frowned.

The seeker did his best to shrug, "I can feel him moving under the rocks a couple hundred feet below us. My wings are picking up his escape attempts as he shifts the stones and conducts sound..." Starscream tried to shuffle his other leg under him, "which isn't helping our predicament much. In fact it's making it-"

A strange sound popped into the air and he stopped moving. The seeker's optics were wide with pain and horror. In the dark of the pocket, a new glow could be seen emerging, along with the dull drip of liquid.

Arcee growled, "What happened? You're leaking energon."

"A... a jagged edge," Starscream managed to answer in a raspy voice, "it just cut into one of the fuel lines along my back."

Jack watched the energon follow along the curves of the seeker's frame to the front of his cockpit before dripping into the dirt below, "What happens when you stop leaking?"

"Oh, I'll pass out long before that," the mech hissed, "and as soon as I stop pushing against these boulders, we'll be crushed."

Arcee frowned and groaned as she reached back, making Starscream wince as she felt for the wound, "Here. I found it."

The seeker huffed, "I know you did. But it's not like we can do much about it."

The femme ignored him, transforming out a blade and jabbing as much as she could against the jagged rock that had cut the mech. The rock eventually crumbled under her assault and she sighed, transforming her servo into a blaster.

Starscream heard the whir of her charging up to shoot and he whimpered, "Wait... What are you doing?!"

Arcee slipped her blaster among the rocks of the pocket wall, "Jack, cover your ears and don't let go until I tell you to."

She fired wildly into the wall after Jack did as he was told, the blaster doing little damage to the pocket.

The seeker huffed, "What are you thinking?! You could bring down more debris, and I can barely handle what I have now!"

"Sorry," Arcee muttered, sticking the end of her hot blaster against Starscream's leaking wound.

The seeker wailed loudly as his arms and legs buckled at the pain. The smell of the hot metal was unpleasant and the sound of it searing crackled in his audials. When the femme pulled her blaster away, the sound of the energon drip had stopped and was replaced by Starscream's pained pants to cycle intakes into his system.

She transformed her blaster away and delicately set her servo against the wound, sighing in relief when she felt it had closed, "Well, at least you're not leaking anymore..."

Jack slowly removed his hands from his ears, gasping when he saw how dim Starscream's optics had become; he was passing out, "A-Arcee! He's going down!"

The femme grabbed the side of the seeker's helm, hissing, "Starscream, focus! You need to stay online!"

Starscream's arms and legs started to lax, pressing Arcee and the seeker further into the ground. The femme cried out when she could feel the weight crushing her and Jack held her servo tightly, shaking.

But just as quickly as it had started, Starscream's optics burned to life and he roared, shoving back up hard into the mass of boulders pinning them. A loud tumble of stones could be heard rolling away and faint strands of light could be seen peeking through the smaller bits of rock and dirt. Starscream panted and stood, the rest of the dirt falling off him in chunks, and he stumbled out of the open pocket, falling to the ground tiredly.

Arcee came out of the hole a few moments later carrying Jack, and sat next to the seeker, sighing, "We made it out..."

Starscream hummed, shuddering. They were free. That left two bots and a human to go...


	16. Rock Bottom III

Ch. 16

Starscream felt a nudge to his arm and he whined. He must have passed out for a few moments. It was understandable. The seeker had just moved many tons of rock, dirt and debris off himself and two others. But despite all that, he didn't care. He just wanted to rest for a few minutes more before he was forced to dig Megatron out from all that dirt and rock.

"Starscream," Arcee ordered, "you're going to come with me."

The seeker pouted, not moving, "Really? I'm not going anywhere with you. On top of that, you don't have Bulkhead to back you up and drag me away."

"How do you know Bulkhead is here?"

Starscream scoffed, "His tracks were the easiest to discern when we came through. But why bother letting Megatron know when he's so preoccupied with getting me in here? The big lummox."

"Another reason you should come with me," Arcee nodded as she set Jack down to stand, "it doesn't seem you'll be welcomed back to the Decepticons."

Starscream laughed, "You'd be surprised..." he finally sat up, "Wait, what was the other reason?"

"Optimus's orders," Jack replied, "Any of the 'Bots spot you, they have to bring you in."

The seeker grumbled, "Well that isn't entirely fair, is it? Why not Soundwave? He's the fragging communications specialist! Plus he's a little creepy. I'd be glad to donate him."

"Soundwave hasn't been on our radar," Arcee murmured, taking out a pair of stasis cuffs, "You have. Now we can do this easy or we can do this hard."

Starscream growled as he curled his claws into fists, "I'll bet you're just begging for me to choose the hard way."

The femme smirked, "Something like that."

The mech stood, towering over her, "I have a far more interesting proposition. Let me go so that I may find my idiot leader. And you go to find Bulkhead. Then we can go back to pretending that we were never trapped together."

Arcee glared as Starscream smirked back but his smugness faded when he heard two 'clicks' and watched the femme cross her arms. Curse her smaller stature. The seeker held up his cuffed wrists and growled, struggling with them.

"This is hardly the way to treat a mech who has been on the 'Autobots' radar'!" he scowled.

Arcee pushed him to the ground to sit and turned to leave with Jack, "Stay put. You can't transform with those on anyway."

Starscream snarled at her as she walked through the cave's new, crumbling layout, "This won't hold me! You'll see! ... Stupid cuffs!" he hissed, twisting his wrists hard in an attempt to loosen them.

He stopped after a moment, grumbling, and looked down into the area he was sure Megatron had fallen into. Starscream may not have been able to transform with his servos locked together, but he could still dig. The seeker carefully slipped over rocks and dirt into the gaping hole that used to be the cave floor. He could feel little tremors of movement underneath his peds that told him Megatron was still alive. There was also a lot more soil here, making any pocketing around the larger mech more constricted and compact. Little movements were what the warlord needed to make enough room so he could claw his way out. But if Starscream got there first...

The seeker tapped on a few stones and listened, trying to discern the best way to begin the excavation. Once he found some looser soil and stones he began to remove them carefully with his long claws, tossing them aside and using the sharp angles of his cuffs to move piles of dirt. Quite a bit of the ceiling had come down onto Megatron, but if the warlord was working as hard as Starscream was, the seeker had little doubt that they would be leaving shortly.

"And once I find him," Starscream murmured, "we'll leave and the next event will take place in a few days anyway. Simple..."

He struggled and heaved a large boulder off to the side, almost yelling in surprise when he saw two fiery red optics glaring at him from a small hole.

Starscream's optics cycled in blinks, then he sneered, "Well, well. There you are," he purred.

Megatron glared harder, scowling, "Well indeed, Starscream. You may as well end me now. You'll never have a better chance again, I guarantee it."

The seeker tapped his chin in thought, silently wishing Arcee hadn't been so cruel as to cuff him before this moment, "Hm, end you now, end you now. It would be a sweet revenge for all your scrap..." he leaned over and pulled more dirt away, "but I could have left you buried if that's what I had wanted."

The warlord watched carefully as his second pulled more soil and rock from around him, making it easier to move, and when Starscream was sure Megatron had enough room to escape, he offered a servo to help pull him out.

"You know, that's not even the worst fight we've had," the seeker sighed, trying to make light of earlier incidences, "It's just the first we've had like that in a long time."

Megatron still watched his second carefully and reached out slowly, ignoring Starscream's servo of help and grabbing his forearm roughly to pull him to the ground as he rose up above him, "This may be true, Starscream, but it still does not change what you have done."

The seeker hissed in pain as the warlord gripped harder, "It doesn't change what you did, either. Call it quits."

Megatron's dark expression slowly softened, if that could even be described for the larger bot, and he chuckled darkly, "This new defiance in you is refreshing, Starscream, I can allow you that much..." the mech's gladiatorial sword emerged from under his cannon, "But I believe I need to make myself clear."

The seeker shrunk back and had to bite his glossa when the sword came down hard, shattering the cuffs binding him. Megatron watched the broken metal pieces fall off Starscream's wrists then wrenched him forward roughly, growling into his faceplates.

"If you ever so much as look at my leadership the wrong way again, I will be very sure to end this in full view of whomever is within range to see it instead of the privacy this cave would have awarded you."

The seeker only glared back, pulling his arm close when the warlord finally let go to begin climbing out of the large hole they were stuck in. And Starscream was right behind him, reprising his role as 'second in command'. At least, for the next few days.

* * *

Arcee patted Bulkhead on the arm as they started walking out of the tight cavern together, "If you and Miko hadn't been making that much noise, we would never have found you."

The green mech sighed heavily, "I hear that. Too bad you had to get trapped, too. So where is tall and screechy?"

Arcee pointed back down into a wider part of the cavern, "I had to leave him near where we fell or I would never have been able to rescue you. I think it would be best if we secured him, then called for a bridge for the kids to get to base first. We can have Optimus decide what to do with him then."

"Aww!" Miko whined, "But I want to see Starscream! You have him all cuffed up, he can't hurt anybody!"

Jack shook his head, "No way, Miko. Let the 'Bots handle this one."

"Besides," Arcee replied, holding the humans back a bit, "Starscream is a lot more resourceful than he looks. It doesn't take much for him to gain the upper hand-"

The femme suddenly stopped and pulled Jack and Miko against her, throwing herself against a cave wall for cover as large and heavy peds began to walk by. Bulkhead followed her cue and the four of them watched Megatron rumble passed them slowly, Starscream walking just behind him.

"Tell me, Starscream," the warlord growled, "how did you come to find yourself captured by the Autobot femme?"

The seeker shrugged, his optics just glancing slightly to look behind him. He saw Arcee and the two children. He saw Bulkhead. He was surprised to say the least, but he didn't let it falter in his ability to answer.

"Honestly, my lord," the seeker turned back to look at his leader, "I am uncertain. I was knocked unconscious during the cave in and only came to find myself apprehended when I was roused some time later. She must have taken the opportunity to cuff me before leaving to find back up."

Megatron exited the cave first, "I will expect a full work up done by Knockout. I need you in pristine health."

"That will be my first priority, my lord."

The warlord didn't respond as he transformed and took off first, flying fast back to the Nemesis. But the seeker needed a moment. He played with his claws and felt over the new dents on his forearm, wincing a little.

A small noise behind him, distinct, human footfalls, caught his attention and he sighed loudly, "I admit it," he grumbled.

Jack frowned at the seeker, waiting for more.

"I admit it," Starscream hissed, turning to face him; he backed away as Miko, Arcee and Bulkhead joined him, pointing, "But don't ever mention it!"

The seeker kicked back and transformed, following after Megatron.

Jack watched him, then turned to Arcee, "What is going on with him?"

The femme shook her helm, "I... really don't know."


	17. Partners

Ch. 17

Knockout slammed down bottles of polish as Breakdown brought him a buffer, "This is going to make me PURGE!" he roared at the seeker, near shoving him back onto the med berth, "Do you know how much this tortures me?! How it pains me?!" he hissed darkly, "How I lie awake at night because of the nightmares?"

"Getting a little overdramatic there, doc," Breakdown smirked.

The red mech snarled, "I need to set him straight..."

Starscream laid himself down on the med berth, sighing, "I gather Airachnid's presence is taking its toll on our dear Knockout?"

Breakdown shrugged, "She's been messing with him. Definitely the two-facedness you described. But I know we'll get her handled, so I'm shrugging it off."

"She seriously couldn't be gone soon enough!" Knockout growled, putting tools on a tray, "When she's finally dead, I will be hitting the high grade so hard..."

Starscream nodded, "Do as you need to, Doctor. But take solace in knowing she will not have anything to do with either of you until Megatron sends Breakdown to dispatch her."

"You've told us that," Breakdown grumbled, handing Knockout a tool as the red mech rolled the seeker onto his front, "but you won't tell us more."

Knockout applied a local anesthetic around Starscream's now sore and seared back wound, testing at it with his sharp implement, "That's another thing that upsets me."

Starscream tried hard not to wince, sighing, "It's not important to you right now. I need you focusing on other issues that may arise-for FRAG'S sake!" he shrieked, pulling away from the medic.

Knockout tapped his tool against the seeker's side, growling, "Don't make me perform surgery."

Starscream pouted, "Ffffine..." he settled back down, sighing when he felt the medic tend to his wound more gently, "Skyquake's twin spark brother will be coming to Earth. Shortly after he becomes one with the ranks, Megatron tests him by sending him off with Breakdown to kill Airachnid. We have some time before that happens..."

The blue mech patted Knockout's shoulder, "Better now?"

The red mech pouted but nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's better than nothing."

Starscream smiled when he saw Knockout switch tools to use a welder, "Regardless of what happens before then, I will be going to the event to make sure nothing happens to you, Breakdown, and to make sure Airachnid is taken care of."

The medic sighed, "Alright. Just don't show up too late and all that... What if we need to reach you?"

"We've been over this before, haven't we?" the seeker grumbled, "You both have a personal line to my COMM. You both have the frequency to the Harbinger."

Knockout whined softly as he started to apply polish to the end of the buffer, "About that. The device Airachnid will be searching for?"

Starscream nodded, "Yes, the Immobilizer."

"Don't you think it would have been best to move that first?"

Breakdown chuckled, "We did, doc. While you were fixing up the energy displacement nodes on the inside of the ship."

The seeker pushed himself up a little to look back at them, "The room with the container holding the device was smashed up against the mountain, up at the top of the ship. It's open to the elements through a gouge above the room. That will most likely be Airachnid's point of entry."

"And the Autobots never enter the ship?"

Starscream shook his head, "Not the half we fixed up. And even so, a basic investigation would reveal nothing. They'll be too busy with Airachnid to care about exploring the Harbinger. The Immobilizer should be in the ship's labs with the guantlet and armor."

Breakdown nodded, "Yep, that's where we left it."

The seeker chuckled darkly, "And the good brawler and I left a present in the Immobilizer's place."

The blue mech smirked, "I'm the brawler."

Knockout raised an optic ridge, "What did you leave? A bomb?"

Starscream pouted, "I wish."

"We left a replacement Immobilizer," Breakdown chuckled, "It shoots a beam of light, but it doesn't do anything. While Airachnid is busy trying to get it to work, the Autobots can take care of her."

Knockout hummed, "And if she brings the device back to Megatron, looking to see why it doesn't work," he laughed, "I can tell him that he lost his second in command because of a toy!"

Starscream nodded, "Toy, flashlight, whatever strikes your fancy."

The red mech rubbed his servos together excitedly and picked up the buffer, testing it with a quick on and off action, "Well, I'm feeling better. Now hold still; I'm going to spoil you."

The seeker's wings perked then he squealed loudly, trying to get away from the buffer, "If you want to spoil me, then DON'T start by buffing the freshly tended wound!"

* * *

Starscream wondered if he should still give his long, drawn out speech to Soundwave. He had planned it carefully before, but that was to get on Megatron's good side. That was before he knew what the warlord intended for him.

So he decided to skip it, awkwardly aware of the shine Knockout had painstakingly polished into his armor. He wanted to pick at it as he passed the silent mech in the hallway on his way to the command deck.

Starscream paused in his steps and nodded to Soundwave, "Afternoon, Soundwave. I hope you're doing well."

The silent mech stared him down, then nodded once, continuing on his way. The seeker watched him go, then walked again. His internal clock was ticking down the hours now. The hours and minutes to the second. He walked onto the command deck to see Airachnid standing beside Megatron.

'Here we go,' he thought, stepping out onto the landing.

In less than nine hours, he would be without factions.


	18. Partners II

Ch. 18

Starscream crossed the distance between himself and his leader smoothly, quietly, addressing the warlord with a curt clearing of his throat, "Lord Megatron, excuse Airachnid's impertinence. What was it that I allegedly failed to mention?"

He shot Airachnid a dirty glare, the spider smiling despite her new optical patch.

"The Harbinger," Megatron growled.

The seeker crossed his arms, "Yes, what do you need to know?"

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport crash landed on this planet," Airachnid remarked snidely, typing into the computer's database.

Starscream only frowned, already bored, "I assume Lord Megatron wants new details, Airachnid, not common knowledge. I was the first to scout the crash site when we arrived on Earth."

The spider turned back at him, "Then I presume you recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger was transporting?"

Starscream smirked; forget giving his perfect little speech to Soundwave, he'd been waiting for this question for almost three weeks, "No such device was located. And accessing the Harbinger's logs would have given the Autobots its location. It remains intact and untouched since its initial basic excavation."

Megatron watched Starscream carefully, almost thrown off by his second's cool and calculated answers. It was unsettling and yet at the same time a gift. He had grown weary of Starscream's groveling and excuses. The seeker's confidence put the warlord more at ease.

"Do you have its location?" Megatron asked.

"It was never logged into the ship's database," Airachnid said smoothly.

Again, Starscream had waited three weeks for this; he had prepared, "Actually, it is," he pointed at the screen, "you must be searching for it incorrectly. You need to look under 'Abandoned Sites and Installations'. All crashed ships, abandoned forts, and other such lost Decepticon holdings are logged there. If you were to look up 'Harbinger', the computer would assume you wished to establish connection with a working ship, not a crash site," Starscream smiled sweetly at Airachnid, "The Nemesis would have tried to call it."

The spider hissed, but stopped when Megatron growled loudly, "Enough! This will cease now, or I will end this for both of you!"

Starscream stood taller while Airachnid just stared him down.

The warlord turned back to the screen, his servos folded neatly behind his back, "Starscream, since you scouted the Harbinger before, I would like you to assist Airachnid in excavating it more thoroughly. Find this device and return it here."

The spider hummed, chuckling, "My personal native guide. How delightful."

Starscream felt himself filling with anger. He hadn't liked this comment before and he certainly didn't like it again.

He was about to retort when Megatron turned his helm, growling again, "Hardly! As it stands, Airachnid, you still have to prove your value to me and the Decepticons. Starscream is my second in command and therefore an extension of myself and the cause," he glared at the seeker, "I trust that he can evaluate your prowess for me while the pair of you are in the field."

It was Airachnid's turn to glare as Starscream nodded and gave a quick bow, "Of course, Lord Megatron..."

* * *

Starscream was horribly aware of how much he hated Airachnid, more so now as he flew threw the skies at the slowest pace he'd managed since... Well, since the last time, which was now the first time... again. Future sight was tricky.

But here he was again, landing carefully on his pointed peds just above the buried half of the Harbinger. Airachnid was still a few moments away from landing, so the seeker stretched his wings and did a quick visual to assure they were alone. He knew they were, but appearances...

"Your chosen vehicle mode lacks... thrust," Starscream smirked as the spider landed.

Airachnid glared at him, "Are you going to preen or are you going to guide?"

The seeker rolled his optics. He had nothing more to prove to the one-optic femme, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time. Cliffjumper bragging? Back of the processor.

So instead, he pointed down at the ground beneath them, "The Harbinger is just below us. If you wait, I can find a suitable point of en-"

Airachnid had already started digging, drilling a hole large enough for the seeker to drop down into.

Starscream grumbled to himself, "Again. What's wrong with waiting?"

He followed in after her, the two falling into a gap of shredded metal and into one of the halls of the downed ship. The spider allowed her longer, Instecticon legs to carry her on the ceiling while Starscream followed behind. He had given his warning about the computers back on the Nemesis, if she chose to ignore- and there she went again, turning on the computers and sending out that wee little signal.

The seeker didn't bother to question what she was doing, or her methods. And if she asked he knew what to say, as Megatron had given the directive himself back on the Nemesis. Starscream was to observe her prowess and judge whether she was still fit for the title of 'Decepticon'.

"Ah, here it is. Section twenty-three," the spider purred.

At the back of Starscream's mind, he knew what to expect as he followed Airachnid down the hall, her freakish legs carrying her on the ceiling again. She was going to be angry with him for holding information back, but again, part of her prowess would be to research before investigating. The seeker was happy to go with that.

Starscream watched as she dropped to the floor and turned a corner, "Section twenty-three should be right about... here?" she stopped, meeting a wall of rock and dirt in place of the other half of the ship, "The ship just ends. It must have broken in half in the crash."

Starscream chuckled, "Hm. Or in the air. If you performed actual research, you would have learned that an Autobot battalion shot the Harbinger out of the sky."

Airachnid hissed, turning on him, "How far away is the other half?!"

The seeker smirked, "My, your value doesn't seem to be showing, Airachnid. But I suppose you can only polish dirt so much..."

The spider growled and shot webbing from her servos at Starscream, the mech just barely sliding out of the way. Good, he had remembered that much. And if he was right, the Autobots were close by. It was nearly time to make his escape. Starscream was about to snarl something rude at the spider when she shot her webbing again, hitting him in the mouth. She shot again and again, binding his arms to his body and his legs at the ankles. The seeker fell hard to the floor and growled, struggling to get free.

Airachnid shoved him onto his back and hissed into his audials, "You're trying to make me look like a fool before Megatron. Have me return empty-handed while you locate the weapon yourself!"

At this point, Starscream knew he was supposed to retort but he couldn't. He glared and shook his helm hard, trying to get the edge of a claw close enough to the webs at his arms so he could free himself.

Airachnid dragged a claw against his chin, dangerously close to the energon lines running at his throat, "You know, you've been acting far too strangely. I may only know about you from rumors and tales, but none of them seem to stack up to the mech before me."

The seeker pulled his faceplates away from her, scowling as she continued, "Even Megatron seems to have noticed. He thinks your confidence is better, for him and the Decepticons, but it leaves me wondering: where is this confidence coming from?"

Starscream stopped struggling, staring her down.

"Something has to happen to be able to find something like that. And during my travels on this planet, I met a human who had an interesting theory about you."

The spider grabbed the webbing at the front of Starscream's chest, wrenching him to her faceplates as she hissed, "He seems to think that you can see the future, that you are precognitive. At first, I thought he was delusional. But now I have to wonder..."

Starscream tried to look at her as though she were insane but it became difficult to do so when she grabbed his chin hard to look into his optics, "So," she sneered, arching one of her spider legs back in an aim to strike, "tell me what I'm going to do now. Tell me the future, and I may spare your life."


	19. Partners III

Ch. 19

Even if Starscream could answer, he wouldn't. The spider teasingly reached at the webbing around his mouth and tugged hard, ripping it off his faceplates and eliciting a yelp from the seeker.

Starscream snarled and tried to wriggle away from her, "Release me this instant! You are assaulting your commanding officer!"

Airachnid chuckled, "Perhaps. But I still need an answer from the future-telling mech," she set the sharp edge of one of her spider legs against his throat, "What is going to happen next?"

The seeker scowled, "I have NO idea what you are talking about! You've become as delusional as Silas has!"

The spider smiled wide, her fangs glinting in the dim light, "I never said what this human's name was."

Starscream's optics widened and he shrunk back as Airachnid leaned in close, "So he was right. You are precognitive."

The mech was caught between a rock and an unpredictable femme, as unfortunate as the situation was. If he said he was with future sight, she would demand a prediction. If he said he wasn't, he'd have to explain that he had been there the night she had an optic blown out of her helm. By him. Frag.

Starscream winced away from the sharp blade, trying to think up a lie to fix this, "Well... who else would it be?! Silas is the only human who has a group solely dedicated to advanced technology and weaponry! We have records of them raiding the sites of our battles with the Autobots hoping to find scraps!"

"And yet, you know him by name and he's the first one you jump to," the spider took hold of Starscream's helm tightly, hissing, "Now, tell me what is going to happen. Tell me where the weapon is and tell me how I can take hold of the Decepticons and rule this world."

The seeker felt the edge start to dig into his neck and he kicked his legs out in pain, digging his heels into the floor as he growled, "You... you want to know something?"

Airachnid purred, pulling the edge away, "Speak."

Starscream glared and panted softly as a couple drips of energon started to leak from his neck, "I foresee... you finding nothing but disappointment..."

The spider shook angrily and roared as her raised spider leg came down to strike him. The seeker whipped forward and hit her in the helm hard with his own, throwing her back and rolling himself onto his front so he could wiggle away. Airachnid quickly recovered and jumped back on top of Starscream to claw at him when a sound made her pause. It was the sound of pedfalls. And there was Arcee just in front of them, with the rest of the Autobots behind her.

The blue femme snarled, "Airachnid!"

Not exactly how this played out, but close enough. Starscream rolled hard to the side and tripped the spider off his back, slamming into the walls of the Harbinger as Airachnid fled and Arcee gave chase. The seeker nestled tightly against the wall, his claws tearing at little tendrils of the thread as Optimus ran after the smaller femme, then back the way they had come to get back to the surface. Good, Prime had ignored him.

Starscream smirked as his efforts began to make headway then yelped when he was pulled away from the wall by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, the pair helping him to his peds.

"Easy, Scream," the green mech warned, "let's get you topside and then you're going to tell us what's going on."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement and the seeker jumped in surprise, shuddering to himself. He hadn't had too much interaction with the yellow Autobot, but it still sounded strange hearing the beeps and whirls that made up his communication when he knew, given time, his voice would be returned.

Starscream grumbled, "This is so unfair."

Bulkhead nudged him along, sighing, "Tell me about it."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Bumblebee and Bulkhead to lead Starscream back through the ship the same way they had entered. In a few minutes they were above ground, watching Arcee and Optimus as the Prime gently scolded and warned the femme about taking on Airachnid by herself.

As they drew closer, Bulkhead piped up, "Optimus, we got him."

The seeker rolled his optics and scoffed, "Well of course you did. It was really very little of a challenge for you since Airachnid wrapped me up after going insane."

The green mech grumbled deeply but let the comment slide.

Optimus stared down at Starscream, making the seeker feel small, "Starscream, you need to tell us where Airachnid is going."

The silver mech frowned and looked around, then shrugged, "At this point I have no idea. It's not like I was given the opportunity to tell her where she needed to go next."

Arcee crossed her arms, "She took off, heading north. So make an educated guess."

Starscream grumbled, "Well, it would appear she is going to find the other half of this ship."

Optimus's expression didn't change, "Tell us why."

The seeker's optical ridges frowned in confusion, "And... why would I do that?"

"Your help in the past-"

"Whoa," Starscream interrupted, backing up, "what did I say about all that? No mentions ever, EVER, and I thought I was clear on that. Simple direction, that is all I gave you for those 'unmentionable events' and that is how they are to remain!"

"But you saved Jack twice!" Bulkhead said, walking up to stand beside Optimus, "You saved Arcee and Miko and even me! Megatron was right there, you could have said we were behind him and then 'splat'!"

The seeker groaned, "But I didn't and now let's just drop this-"

"Starscream, are you trying to passively defect from the Decepticons to join us?"

Optimus's question made Starscream's wings stand straight up, despite the webbing; the seeker's voice came out in a whisper, "I think I'm having what humans call a stroke. I'm not dealing with this. I said 'no' before and it seems you just don't want to listen."

"How can we when you've gone against what any Decepticon would have done?" Arcee murmured.

Starscream scowled, "Unfortunately, I had my reasons..."

Bumblebee beeped that it was alright for the seeker to admit what he had done and Starscream jumped again, growling.

"Well no, it isn't alright," the seeker grumbled, wiggling under the webbing, "Look, I'll tell you what I think Airachnid is doing and then I'll be on my merry way."

Arcee's optics narrowed, "Back to the 'Cons?"

Starscream smirked, "No, actually. Vacation. I'll send postcards."

Bulkhead blinked, "So you are defecting?"

"Starscream, if you plan to leave the Decepticons freely, I suggest you join with us," Optimus smiled softly, "With our combined efforts, you could help end this war and bring peace sooner."

The comment took the seeker off guard and he laughed loudly, doubling over. The Prime had no idea how true it was and how their blissful unknowing of what Starscream knew could end all of this, every bit of it, in one fell swoop. But that wasn't the plan. That wasn't the deal. Starscream knew changing 'DEAD' was the ultimate goal. Knockout and Breakdown, though benefitting from his pre-knowledge, knew that was what he was striving for.

The seeker finally stopped when he needed to intake and saw Optimus's expression hadn't changed from that gentle smile; Starscream grimaced, "Oh scrap, you're serious."

The Prime nodded, despite the worried looks on the others' faceplates, "I am. It would take time to build trust between us, but I am certain the end result would be beneficial for both Autobots and Decepticons."

Starscream grumbled. He hadn't wanted to think about this part. He hadn't given Knockout or Breakdown any of the details about what had happened that day. The day Knockout betrayed Starscream, the seeker had died, and the Autobots officially won. They had gotten everything. And yes, it would have been easy to jump aboard the 'Bot train and ride it all the way to victory... but what if that fixed nothing? What if it killed him sooner? Especially when Megatron found out.

The seeker teetered back and forth on his peds, thinking. If he did side with the Autobots, he would have to get places in the faction for Knockout and Breakdown, too. More chassis' between him and 'DEAD' was ideal but there was barely enough space in that old missile silo for Optimus and his team, how could they take on three more? And the fights that would break out? What would happen when Arcee found out he had killed Cliffjumper? So many risks for so little reward, how could he choose such a thing?

Optimus set a servo on Starscream's shoulder armor, gently bringing him out of his thoughts, "Starscream. End this cycle. You and the Decepticons, even the Autobots, have dealt with this for too long. Please."

The seeker sighed, hanging his helm low, "... Airachnid is heading towards the other half of the Harbinger in search of what she believes to be a weapon prototype. A couple clicks north, passed a stone arch, in between the stones... That's all I'll give you. I need to think..."

Starscream pulled away from the Prime and quieted down. And even though he wasn't looking up at Optimus, he could still feel the red mech's sad stare making him feel smaller and smaller.


	20. Partners IV

Ch. 20

The seeker was more than grateful that the Autobots hadn't attached the wing clamp to him this time. He remembered the pain of it before, the crick in his back struts and the ache. He wasn't looking forward to that again. Sadly, the cuffs around his wrists were mandatory and in the dark of Optimus's trailer, Starscream picked at them with a sigh. Within the hour things would change as they had before. Or nearly so.

The trailer's tires squeaked as the vehicle came to a slow stop. He heard the Autobots outside transform. They must have been here.

"Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable at best..." he heard Optimus say as he addressed his team; it faded as he grew further away.

The seeker flitted his wings in the cramped space then grimaced when he heard Bulkhead's heavy footfalls stomp to the back of the trailer and the door opened.

"O.K., Screamy, rise and shine."

Starscream snarled as the green mech reached in to grab his leg, "Touch me and I will kick you so hard, your dentals will cave in."

Bulkhead flinched back in surprise, watching as the seeker wiggled out himself and grumbled when he stood.

Optimus stared him down, "Where now?"

Starscream pointed behind him, passed the arch, "Through there. Airachnid should be at the other half by now."

The Prime nodded, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you are with me. Arcee, keep an optic on Starscream."

"Optimus wait-" "Do NOT leave me with-"

Arcee and Starscream both paused as they tried to speak over one another; the seeker growled as he glanced at her, "You first."

The femme crossed her arms, "You want me to go after Airachnid too?"

Starscream smiled wide and nodded, "You're the only one here who could really put some dents into her! Especially since you two have history, or so Airachnid says. She'll be so focused on tormenting you, she'll ignore Prime and... Bulkhead. Yes, leave me with the yellow one."

Bumblebee beeped at him as he frowned and Starscream rolled his optics, "Yes, fine, leave me with Bumblebee."

Arcee looked up at Optimus with pleading optics, but the Prime shook his helm, "It is this history that gives me great concern and I fear it will cloud your judgement. We will be back soon."

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked cautiously through the arch, leaving Arcee with Starscream.

The seeker sighed, sitting and leaning against the trailer, "Well, I tried."

The femme glanced at him, "You wanted me gone so we wouldn't talk about the whole 'being buried alive' thing."

Starscream scoffed, "Only partially. That, and I don't actually like you. Surprise."

Arcee smirked, "Watch the sarcasm, Scream. Ratchet can give it back just as hard."

"You say that as though I'll be held captive long enough to be taken to your base," the mech mused, "What if I don't want to go?"

Arcee stood over him, "I don't think Optimus will be giving you much choice."

"Yes, much like he did for you."

The femme shook her helm, sighing, "I know. But he's right. I let my anger over what Airachnid did... it just makes things harder."

Starscream knew what the spider had done, but asked anyway, "So, you do go back a ways. What did she do to you?"

Arcee glared, "She killed my partner."

The seeker hummed softly, grumbling, "Busy, isn't she? If she's not tormenting you, playing games with humans or trying to work her way up the ranks, she's snuffing Autobots."

"You could say that."

Starscream growled, "Horrible wretch. If and when I get my claws around her throat..."

Arcee frowned at him, "All on your own?"

The seeker's wings perked, "... Preferably..." he huffed with emphasis after a moment, "Well I certainly don't want help from the lot of you."

The femme began to pace as the minutes ticked away and Starscream slid away from the side of the truck to lay back in the dirt, his legs crossed at the ankles as he tried to relax. Arcee's pacing was pleasant enough. He was content without her trying to badger him about the cave incident. But a low rumble and scratching noise in the dirt had the mech sitting up quickly.

His wings twitched, "I don't like this. They should have been back by now," Starscream looked to Arcee, "COMM them, why don't you?"

The femme shook her head, "They could be engaged. I'm not going to compromise them if they're trying to sneak up on her."

The seeker let his wings droop to the ground, pitching them straight up again when he felt the same rumble and scratching on his wing tips, "What if she's trying to sneak up on us...?" he murmured, quickly scrambling to stand.

Arcee glared, "You know something?"

Starscream hushed her and shook his helm, "No, I just felt something in the ground. Something under us..."

The femme remembered what he had said when they had been trapped. That he could feel vibrations in his wings against stone and dirt.

Arcee transformed a servo into her blaster and slowly started scoping the area, ignoring Starscream as the seeker held up his servos.

"What do you want?"

Starscream scowled, "Four blasters are better than two."

Arcee smirked, "Four blasters are only better if I'm sure two of them wouldn't be pointed at me."

The seeker pouted, "Me? Aim them at you? After all we've been through?"

The femme almost chuckled, "My point exactly. Although, I thought you said those events were 'unmentionable'."

Starscream growled as he watched Arcee do a perimeter check. Curse her fast working processor. He slumped his shoulders and leaned back against the trailer.

Within a few minutes, Arcee finished her quick rounds and walked back to the seeker, "Looks like you were wrong."

Starscream frowned at her, "I only hope I'm wrong. I hope Airachnid is engaged in combat with the rest of your team right now and nowhere near us."

"You can keep hoping that then," Arcee crossed her arms, her expression softening, "So, are we going to discuss what happened in the caves, or...?"

Starscream's frown narrowed into a glare. Just as the seeker was about to yell a prompt 'no', the earth beneath them shook and exploded open between them. Starscream slammed painfully back into the trailer, knocking it over, while Arcee fell some distance away, Airachnid pulling herself out of the hole she had dug.

"Arcee, twice in one day? I must say, you really are a glutton for punishment," the spider hissed; but she ignored the femme, turning on Starscream instead, "You and I," she spoke smoothly, grabbing his cuffs, "were not done talking."

The seeker growled at her then yelped when Airachnid was kicked off him by Arcee, the blue femme taking a defensive stance as she brandished her blades.

"I meant it before, Airachnid, I'm going to make you pay!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two engaged heatedly, hot sparks from clanging blades showering the dirt around them. Starscream watched, unsure of what to do. This was his opportunity to escape, surely, but this hadn't happened before. And what if Arcee died? He tried to calculate a proper response to all this and came up with very little to work with. If he helped Arcee, Airachnid would report that back to Megatron. If he helped Airachnid... no, that wasn't even an option. But sitting back and helping no one was a grand idea. Especially since he had his cuffs restraining him as it were.

The seeker dodged a round of missed blaster fire, ducking behind the trailer for cover. What he wanted right now more than anything was that key! He heard Arcee cry out in pain and he peeked over the top of the fallen trailer to see Airachnid pulling a spider leg from the blue femme's side, the Autobot dropping to the ground as she curled in agony.

"My, you do fight hard," the spider purred, "but I'm not ready to finish you yet. So be a good girl and stay put."

Arcee hissed her intakes, watching with bleary optics as Airachnid pulled away and started to tauntingly call out in the air, "Oh Starscream? Where did you crawl off to now?"

The seeker stayed put, laying beside the trailer with his wings flush against his back the best he could. This was a mediocre hiding place at best, but he was sure it had fooled the spider when he heard her scuttle over to one of the small dunes, looking over the landscape for him. He only had one slim chance.

Starscream rushed from his hiding spot to Arcee, nudging her as he hissed quietly, "Give me the key, give me the key now!"

The blue femme was going in and out of consciousness, but she managed to point a little ways away from her to a blue, card-like object in the dirt. Right beside Airachnid's tapping spider legs.

"Having a moment with your new friend?" the spider laughed, "Well Arcee, if Starscream is your new partner, I suppose I can take him from you, too."

The seeker snarled, aiming his missiles at the spider, "I may not have my blasters, but I can still hurt you. Now stand down!"

Airachnid circled them slowly, "Not until I have what I want from you. Not until you tell me everything."

Starscream shot a missile at the femme, forcing her to jump back, and he dove for the cuff key, struggling to get it into the lock. Airachnid charged him just as the cuffs slipped from his wrists and the seeker yelped as he dodged a barrage of stabbing spider legs.

The spider snarled, "Hold still!"

The seeker transformed his servos into blasters and fired rapid shots, forcing her back again. All he wanted was space. Space away from her and space to use to get to Arcee; she was leaking pretty fast now.

Starscream dove for the blue femme, trying to shake her awake to be of some use. A roar behind him told him Airachnid was coming in for another assault. The seeker turned, Arcee in his arms, as the spider's long, spindly bladed legs came down upon them.


	21. Partners V

Ch. 21

Starscream didn't know what to call this sensation. He'd felt it one... two times now. This amassing growth of energy within him, the feeling of being in multiple areas but within the same area, the jolt of his form being thrown elsewhere. He tried to ignore it the first two times and he had, quite successfully. But now it was happening again.

The area around him seemed to slow down as the crackle of gold electricity and static danced across his chest plate. He felt his chassis hiccup hard and he and Arcee were thrown to the side just as Airachnid's limbs came down to stab them, their lives saved. For Starscream, this had now happened thrice.

The spider stared at where the seeker had been, panting angrily, and slowly looked up to where he was sitting now, Arcee's small frame held tightly against his chest plate, "How?"

Starscream shrunk back as Airachnid stomped her spider legs towards them, "How did you do THAT?!"

The seeker screamed, though if he survived this he would never admit it, and scrambled to his peds, Arcee unceremoniously tucked under his arm. He couldn't fly with her, and he could barely amount an assault against Airachnid without backup. He needed the rest of the Autobot team. This wasn't how any of it happened at all.

Airachnid gave chase as Starscream ran under the stone arch and headed towards the other half of the crashed Harbinger. It was maybe a good few minutes run to the site and that meant time without the Autobots as backup. But the seeker ran as hard as he could, dodging a rally of blaster fire as the spider laughed.

"You know, it would probably be so much easier for you to get away if you dropped Arcee!" she taunted at him.

Starscream growled then yelled as a shot hit by his peds, throwing him into the air and the Autobot out of his servos. He caught her again as he fell and rolled painfully into a rock, groaning when he cracked his neck a bit and felt energon coating his plating. He scrambled to sit up, sighing when he realized Arcee was still leaking out and it wasn't an injury of his own adding to this mess.

Airachnid used a spider leg to push Starscream back downing the dirt, glaring at him, "So, you're siding with them now?"

The seeker hissed as the appendage dug in, "You attacked me! When Megatron hears of this-"

The spider chuckled, "You think he would believe you? That's even if you make it back. You're going to tell me what I want to know or I'm going to kill you. I can just as easily say something happened during the heat of battle when the Autobots showed up."

Starscream snarled, "Which Megatron will know was your fault," Airachnid frowned in confusion as the mech continued, "I told the both of you why I didn't access the Harbinger's computers before, that it would alert the Autobots to its location. He'll know it was you who ignored my warning and used the computers anyway, bringing the enemy to us and effectively losing me in the struggle. He's going to beat you senseless over this!"

The spider pushed her appendage deeper into the seeker's shoulder to make him cry out, sneering, "He won't. I'll leave your lifeless chassis here and still bring him the weapon that is aboard the Harbinger, and after I take your position as second in command, I'll finish what you could never accomplish; snuffing Megatron's spark."

Starscream panted, growling, "He's stronger than he looks," with a swift movement, the seeker aimed up and fired his last missile, missing Airachnid and frowning when the projectile exploded into the air.

The spider laughed, "Your last missile launch and you miss when I'm right in front of you?!"

Starscream shrugged, "Figures," his servos transformed into blasters and he fired rapidly, hitting Airachnid in the arms and chest plate to throw her back.

The seeker didn't wait to see how much damage he had caused. He still had to get Arcee to the Autobots; HE still had to get HIMSELF to the Autobots. They both needed medical attention now. Frag it all.

Starscream held onto the Autobot tightly and fired back with a blaster when he heard the scuttling movements of the other femme chasing him. It wasn't about making the shot, he needed the heat. When he felt the tip of the blaster was hot enough, he pressed it into Arcee's leaking wound and the femme screamed, clawing at him with her digits as he sealed the wound up.

"Don't you dare act this way!" the seeker yelled at her, leaning to get his face plates away from her scratching servos, "If I could handle it when you did this to me, then you better slagging handle it, too!"

Arcee was conscious enough now to grit her dentals and finally lax when Starscream pulled his blaster away, her vision still blurry, "Where...?"

The seeker ignored her. She could talk with her teammates about this later.

Up ahead, Starscream could see the wreck of the Harbinger still some distance away and as he turned at a large boulder he was met with a blaster to his faceplates by none other than Optimus.

"Starscream," the Prime warned deeply, but the seeker ignored him and ducked as Airachnid made to jump up behind him.

Optimus fired and surprised the spider, sending her running for cover, and Bulkhead gave the Prime cover fire as Bumblebee pulled Starscream and Arcee aside, looking over their wounds.

The seeker patted him away, grumbling, "You don't have a doctor's servos, so shoo. If you're going to 'tend' to anyone, 'tend' to Arcee, she was the one who was attacked first."

Bumblebee beeped, asking how long ago that was and Starscream scoffed, "How am I supposed to track the time when there is a barrage of blaster fire going back and forth?"

The yellow mech frowned at him then sighed, calling Optimus over to check on the wounded pair while he kept watch with Bulkhead.

Optimus nodded, pulling away and transforming his blasters back into servos, kneeling beside Arcee, "What happened?"

The femme shook her helm weakly and clenched a servo around Starscream's claws, unable to speak. The seeker pulled his digits away in surprise.

Optimus looked up at Starscream, "It seems you will have to tell me. Arcee's systems are forcing her to rest due to her energon loss."

The seeker grumbled, "Airachnid ambushed us... She didn't know the Harbinger was here, so she must have doubled back after escaping from you and Arcee and followed us until you left..."

The Prime looked over the femme's wound and sighed quietly, "This has been cauterized. It is most likely what is keeping Arcee alive," he looked up again and this time Starscream felt himself shrinking back at the gratitude he saw in those blue optics, "Thank you."

Starscream turned away, shaking his helm, "Don't thank me for anything."

Bulkhead came back to his leader's side with Bumblebee, looking disappointed, "She's just gone! Maybe she retreated."

"That is something I highly doubt," Optimus stood, "Airachnid has now found the other half of the Harbinger. Whatever she has come to find, she is most likely doing so now."

Something tickled at the back of Starscream's processor and he felt his wings droop. If Optimus and the other Autobots intended to go after the spider, they would have to traipse through the Harbinger, HIS half of the Harbinger, and would likely find all the adjustments he, Breakdown and Knockout made to it before all this had gone to slag.

The seeker pulled himself to his peds as the group eyed an opening in the side of the ship, "Ah, wait."

Bulkhead frowned, "Why? We have to stop Airachnid!"

"Yes, I know, and we'll do that," Starscream nodded, "but I believe there are two different versions to all this, one of which Airachnid believes to be a weapon, the other which I know is nothing more than a flashlight."

He had to mix a bit of the truth in with the lie, he had to.

Optimus stared him down, "Explain. Quickly."

The seeker's wings perked, "I scouted both ends of this ship when we first arrived and found nothing. Nothing useful, anyway. But Airachnid seems to think there was a weapon aboard this ship, in section twenty-three. But there was nothing there when I had looked. Nothing but an archaic flashlight. I think she believes this device to be a weapon and if she does, we could use that to lure her into a false sense of security and take her down."

The Prime watched Starscream's movements carefully, then nodded, "We will follow your lead then."

Bulkhead grumbled and frowned harder, "Optimus, are you sure?"

The red mech set a servo on the Wrecker's shoulder, "I am. And we should trust that Starscream is sure as well."

The seeker pointed at the top of the ship, "Section twenty-three is up there. I can only guess, but she must already be inside to get the 'weapon'. I'll use myself as bait and when she gets in close, you can fire on her," Starscream ran to an opposing rock formation to get ready.

Bumblebee picked up Arcee carefully and beeped up at Optimus for permission to call for a ground bridge, which the Prime quietly nodded to. Within moments, a bridge opened and the yellow mech rushed in, the portal closing within seconds. At least Arcee could be tended to properly now.

Bulkhead and Optimus ducked behind another set of boulders, but the green mech peeked out, whispering to Starscream, "Hey, if she's going to be using this 'weapon' on you, how will we know she won't be fooled by it?"

The seeker smirked, "You'll see. Just don't hit me."

Starscream watched Bulkhead frown and turn his attention back to the ruined ship and the silver mech sighed inwardly. He didn't like putting himself out as bait. It was a bad idea all around. But Airachnid was after him and as much as he hoped the Autobots could actually hit their target, which he was surprised they usually did, the fairness of it all, he didn't trust that they could get the job done. It had to be him. He had to end the spider's life and ensure it was well and truly snuffed.

Starscream quieted down when he saw Airachnid scuttle out from the top of the ship. She was watching carefully and he could see the false replica he had made tight in her grasp. This was it.

Starscream came out from behind the boulder, looking around as though looking for her, "Airachnid! You wretch! Show yourself!"

Airachnid's voice echoed through the canyon, a laugh goading at him, "Well, well, the little moth wants to come and play. But I have a new toy now, Starscream. Are you sure you want to take me on? And all on your own?"

The seeker growled, "I am not afraid of you. Now you will come down here and follow me back to the Nemesis where you will accept whatever punishment Megatron has for you!"

"Mmm, no, I don't think I will," a bright blast of light shot down at Starscream and he dodged, transforming his servos into blasters.

He was proud of himself. The false Immobilizer had a similar beam and made noise and everything! Too bad it really was just an overly extravagant flashlight.

The seeker aimed at where the beam had come from, Airachnid holding her 'Immobilizer' tightly, "Megatron will have your helm on a stick for this treason!"

"You say that," the spider hummed, "but I doubt he will when he sees this!"

Starscream knew it was time. He charged up his blasters and she fired the weapon again, the mech allowing the beam to hit him as he froze and locked his joints up.

"The Immobilizer!" she crowed, "A weapon capable of rendering any bot completely motionless."

The seeker kept his scowl and trained his optics to watch ahead. As Airachind drew closer, he wanted nothing more than to rip out her throat, but he allowed her to circle him, to flick him in the side of the helm, to trace a claw down his jawline.

"You know," she purred, "I can keep you like this for as long as I want. Stuck like this. And I can tell Megatron whatever I want. How we both tried our best to get to the weapon and how the Autobots just put up too much of a fight. Arcee's demise should make up for all of it, though," the spider jumped on top of Starscream's back and the seeker was grateful that he had locked himself into place, "But you know, the best part of it will be that whenever I need a prediction, all I will have to do is unfreeze you and then freeze you again. Just to make sure you don't get away."

By Primus the Autobots were taking their time. Starscream almost growled but held it in. He counted down in his mind as his patience began to wear thin. And then, thankfully-

"Airachnid!" came Optimus's commanding voice.

The spider turned back to see the Prime's and Bulkhead's blasters aimed at her, "No! You left in a bridge!"

"You only saw what you wanted to see!" Starscream finally yelled, elbowing her off him as hard as he could.

The femme fell to the ground and clutched the false Immobilizer close, snarling, "No, it hit you, I hit you!"

The seeker sneered, "Perhaps it doesn't work as well as you hoped," he charged his blasters again and fired, the Autobots taking the cue to fire with him.

The spider dodged each shot the best she could and lunged at Starscream. She scratched his faceplate just under the optic as she used him as leverage, jumping off him and into the air to transform and fly away, the 'Immobilizer' tucked into her hold. Optimus and Bulkhead continued to fire as she pulled away, then stopped as she flew around the mountain for cover.

Starscream grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground, wincing as he touched under his optic, "Well, that could have gone better."

"Though we did not manage to stop Airachnid, you were right about her thoughts on the device she is now bringing to Megatron," Optimus replied, transforming his blasters back into servos, "You have been a great help to us today."

Bulkhead transformed his blasters back, too, rolling his shoulders, "But I'm going to guess that this is another 'don't mention it ever' situation, huh?"

Starscream crossed his arms, "Yes. It is."

"Then we will do our best to refrain from talking to you about it once we are back at base," the Prime said softly, reaching for the seeker's shoulder.

Starscream flinched back, "Wait, what? What are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere with any of you!"

Optimus took hold of the seeker's arm firmly but was careful not to harm him.

When Bulkhead saw how much Starscream was struggling he sighed and transformed his servo into a wrecking ball, "Sorry, Scream."

Everything became very dark after that.


	22. TMI

Ch. 22

His helm hurt. Really hurt. Just to the side, the right side. It was his favorite side. Primus, if it was dented, he was sure to have a Knockout moment. And not one of the red mech's better moments where he yelled. He was sure he was going to squeal.

"... patched that just fine..."

"Any other..."

"Nothing I... looking for?"

"... something to do..."

"That seems unlikely..."

Starscream groaned and struggled to roll to his side, wanting to cover his audials with his servos, "Shh, stop talking, you're both too loud..."

The seeker onlined his optics dimly and looked around blearily; when he saw a red shape walking away, he sighed and relaxed a little, "Knockout, thank Primus... It all went to slag. But Airachnid got the fake Immobilizer, so be sure to give the most horrid report you can to Megatron about it so we can file this under 'done'."

He was answered with a low 'hmm', so he continued, smirking, "Was Megatron upset when he saw me in this condition? I'll bet he nearly dropped bricks when he found out how close the Autobots were to catching me..."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," came a voice, familiar, but definitely not Knockout's, "if that is what Airachnid told him."

Starscream's optics onlined at full charge and he bolted up hard, realizing too late how much he had said and that he was being held down on a med berth at the wrists by tight cuffs.

Ratchet stared back at him as he washed his servos clean with a rag, "Optimus, you can come back," the medic called, "he's awake."

The seeker trembled slightly as Optimus returned to the berth side, staring down at him with concern in his optics, "I apologize for the way you were brought here, but Ratchet assures me there was no lasting damage."

Starscream ignored him, trying to remember everything he could. He knew the future, he knew where this little Autobot base was, he knew Knockout and Breakdown were on his side, Airachnid was most likely still alive but hopefully being pummeled by Megatron, he was 'DEAD' in a little less than two years time, he was supposed to be flying on his own by now, and it seemed this was his worst frag up yet as he had been captured by the Autobots and taken to their base.

The seeker's frame shook harder and his intakes came in faster.

Ratchet grumbled as he readied a sedative, "He seems to be having a light panic attack. I figured as much. I'll bet he thought we'd never catch him."

Optimus frowned softly as he knelt by the berth and set a servo on Starscream's shoulder, "Please, try to relax. I give you my word that no one is going to harm you."

"If he doesn't calm down, I'll have to inject him," Ratchet warned.

The seeker whimpered quietly and Optimus nodded, "He will be fine, old friend. There is no need for such extremes."

The medic watched, frowning when the Prime released one of Starscream's cuffs slowly, "Optimus, do you think that's wise?"

Optimus smiled gently, "Yes, I do," he released the second cuff and the seeker pulled his arms away quickly, looking about the room.

Well, it was the Autobot base all right. Same walls, same ceiling. Frag, there were still bits of damage from the scraplet infestation that they hadn't managed to clean up yet. All-in-all, it was the same place. The same place he wasn't supposed to be in and definitely not like this.

Optimus spoke softly, "How are you feeling?"

Starscream didn't want to answer the question, "I can't be here."

"I am sure Ratchet would like to know if anything feels out of place."

"I don't care," the seeker tried to hiss, but his voice betrayed him as it trembled, "You need to let me go."

The Prime leaned back to give Starscream some space, watching him carefully, "I am sorry, Starscream, but we cannot let you go."

The seeker whimpered, not wanting to ask but doing so anyway, "Why?!"

"Why?" Ratchet scoffed, "We have more reasons than we need for a simple 'why'!"

Optimus continued to speak gently, "Starscream, for the passed few weeks you have been acting very strangely. Strange anomalies have been observed around you. You have been part of events that have saved lives, Autobot, Decepticon and human alike. And even today, during Airachnid's final assault, she told you she would use you to make predictions. We ourselves would like to know why."

Starscream shook his helm. He had already told Knockout and Breakdown, and that had been a mistake; he wasn't going to tell the Autobots on purpose.

"Airachnid-" the seeker struggled to find the words, "A-Airachnid has been suffering some sort of delusion since the loss of her optic-"

"Puh-lease," Ratchet interrupted, "If you're going to create an explanation, at least start with one that holds maybe an iota of truth in it! Though to be honest, I can't believe myself what Optimus has observed and is now suggesting."

"Perhaps it would be best if you did not tell us all at once," the Prime offered, "Bits and pieces, as long as they are the truth, could help greatly."

Starscream didn't know what to do. The truth itself sounded like a lie. At least he could make a lie sound believable; but this was beyond himself now. Knockout and Breakdown knew the most about all this. They at least knew what the seeker was capable of and what he wanted as the end result. And the three of them had agreed upon one thing: when the time was right, they would choose a side. What if that side was the Autobots? What if the end result, the Autobots taking control of Cybertron, could not be changed? Starscream hadn't wanted to think about that possibility, but what if there was no way around it?

The seeker shook his helm as he rested his servos on the berth, "I... can't tell you. I would need to speak to someone else first."

Ratchet frowned, "Are you sure you don't want to just tell us?"

Optimus gently gestured for the medic to wait, "I think what Ratchet means, Starscream, is that perhaps you should think about more than just yourself and this other mech."

Starscream shook his helm again, "Two. Two of them. And there's no way you could possibly hold the three of us here," he clenched his servos tightly, "I won't make a decision without their input. And the more I contemplate on all this, the more I know it's not the right time to make that decision. My ultimate goal has only changed slightly. That is all you need to know."

"From what?" Ratchet scoffed.

"Complete control of the Decepticons to actually surviving passed all this," Starscream growled, "because you control nothing if you are dead."

The medic glared back but Optimus remained firm, "Please, Starscream. If you know anything, anything more, it could help save so many more lives."

The seeker sighed, "What I've done... what I will soon be doing because of what I have decided, I'm not going to change it. All you need to know is that I won't be bothering you. Just let me go. Let me make this decision. For once, I need to make the decision."

The Prime only looked at him sadly as he stood, taking one of Starscream's wrists and carefully cuffing it back to the med berth, "I need to have a moment with the rest of my team."

Starscream nodded, "I understand."

Optimus and Ratchet pulled away and walked out of the main room down the hall to where Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were waiting, each looking none too pleased.

"Well?" Bulkhead asked, "What's the plan? If he won't talk..."

"It's not about making him talk, it's about getting the truth," Arcee murmured, "He can say anything he wants about all this, but we need to know what we're up against. What's going on? What does he know that we don't?"

Bumblebee beeped worriedly, wondering if the Decepticons knew anything about Starscream's behavior and recent events.

Ratchet grumbled, "If they did, I'm sure we'd be hearing all about it right now."

Optimus shuttered his optics in thought, "All of your concerns are justified, but whether or not Starscream wishes to help us is his own decision, so long as he is not using his advantage, whatever it may be, to do us or humanity any harm. From what I have seen, from what I have heard, Starscream is becoming far more neutral between both factions by disallowing harm to befall either side, Airachnid not included."

Arcee growled softly, "Airachnid shouldn't be included. She may be living with the 'Cons, but she's only doing it on a temporary basis."

The Prime nodded, "That aside, I do not feel that Starscream will create any untold threat towards us or anyone else."

"But we're not just going to let him go, right?" Bulkhead asked quickly.

Ratchet scowled, "We can't even begin to think of such an act! We can't forget the things Starscream has been responsible for in the past!"

A loud crash from the main room made the group turn their helms in surprise. The Autobots transformed their servos into blasters, or in Ratchet's case, blades, and rushed back into the room, the med berth utterly void of the mech who was supposed to be sitting on it. One of Ratchet's tools had been jammed into the cuff, breaking it, and the seeker was now across the room, typing in coordinates into the ground bridge, destination anywhere-but-here.

Optimus transformed his blasters away, taking a step forward as the silver mech grabbed the handle to activate the ground bridge, "Starscream, stop. You do not have to do this."

"I do," the seeker growled, "because I don't even have all of the pieces yet. I tried asking for help when I knew something was wrong and Ratchet had every right to deny my request to simply talk. Because perhaps I am supposed to make these decisions. Perhaps I need to see where I want all this to end. But I can promise one thing, it won't end the way I know it will; I'm going to ensure that."

Starscream pulled the handle down and rushed into the bridge as it started up. Optimus ran after him, Bumblebee at his side as Ratchet yelled for them to stop. But the seeker made it out before they could grab him and when they exited the portal, they found themselves in the middle of a forest. Optimus scanned in between the trees for a flash of silver, any indication that Starscream was still nearby, but they were too late. The sound of the seeker's jet engine was already disappearing into the wind.


	23. TMI II

Ch. 23

Bumblebee walked back into the base with Optimus, beeping sadly that they had lost him.

Ratchet growled, "Well you're lucky you only lost him and not yourselves! What if that had been a trap?"

Optimus shook his helm, "As I said before, I am doubting that Starscream would take one side over the other, as his actions prove he is becoming more neutral."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement; Starscream had wanted to get away, not hurt anyone.

The Prime nodded, "That aside, did he manage to gather any intelligence during his escape?"

Ratchet frowned as he looked through the computers, "... No, actually. He didn't look up our current coordinates, our communications, nothing. He just... used the ground bridge and left."

"Maybe he didn't think he had time to grab anything," Arcee sighed, "As much as I don't want to think that way, this is Starscream we're talking about..."

"If Starscream had only wanted to learn the whereabouts of our base, he would not have aided us as much as he did," Optimus hummed deeply, "If we encounter him again..."

Arcee smiled up at the Prime, "No, Optimus, when we encounter him again."

Optimus smiled softly back, "We should hope that he has had time to think his decisions through and that he will be ready to speak with us."

* * *

Starscream flew hard and fast, looking for a place to land. It was dangerous what he was doing, and not just because he was in jet mode flying low amongst old redwoods in the middle of a dense forest. He was desperately trying to COMM in to Knockout or Breakdown personally. Maybe he wasn't getting a signal out. Maybe he needed to slow down.

"I have to land," the seeker finally admitted.

His panic at what had transpired only an hour before rattled him. He needed to calm down if he was going to call anyone, especially on a private line. Starscream slowed as he came to a small clearing and transformed, landing hard amongst the dirt and grass. He allowed himself to fall to his knees, shaking, and he took in hard intakes as he leaned against a large tree, just trying to collect his thoughts.

The area around him was fogged over and his outtakes added little bursts of mist that quickly disappeared. He focused on this, then tried again, COMMing Breakdown.

"Breakdown?"

He got nothing but static, then tried again, tremors in his voice, "Breakdown?"

He heard something short out, then a gruff voice answer in a whisper, "Scream? I thought we weren't allowed to communicate after this whole thing?"

Starscream sighed in relief and spoke softer, "Something happened. Decision making time."

There was a pause, "... You got all the relics?"

The seeker scoffed, "No, not yet. I'm fast, but not that fast. Though, I do appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Then why are we meeting early?"

"Stop questioning me and just-" Starscream stopped himself, "... Just get Knockout and bridge to my location. I'll ping you again in a few minutes with coordinates. Remotes only."

Breakdown grumbled over the line, "We'll have to make it fast."

The COMM link cut out and the seeker rested further against the tree. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. After a couple minutes, he sent another ping and a bridge opened up shortly after that, Knockout and Breakdown running through quickly.

Knockout saw Starscream slumped against the tree and gasped, running to him, "Starscream! Are you alright? What happened?"

The seeker waved tending servos off him, "I'm fine, I'm just tired," he stood, fluttering his wings, "So, who wants to report in first?"

Breakdown shrugged, "Airachnid came back with the fake Immobilizer. Megatron was pretty angry that it didn't work."

Starscream nodded, "That's good."

Knockout smirked, "He was also pretty livid that you went missing. Airachnid said you had died in battle, which we pretty much knew was a lie."

The seeker grumbled, "No, clearly not dead. Worse actually. I can't believe I'm leaning towards a decision."

The red mech frowned in confusion, "Already?"

Breakdown nudged him, "Told you."

"Towards which side?" Knockout crossed his arms, "I mean, we still have ties and all that, and dangers on both fronts."

"I know," Starscream grumbled, "that's why this is difficult. It's why I asked you here... As you can tell from my being standing before you, yes Airachnid's account of my death was false. She injured me, but not badly, and the Autobots captured me after I helped them fend her off."

Knockout's optics widened, "They CAUGHT you?!"

The seeker nodded, "They patched me up and Prime asked if I would divulge what I knew. He has observed some of the stranger occurrences that have happened around me. I have also..." he growled out the word, "saved some of the Autobots' lives a few times now. He wanted me to join them. And tell them what I know. I believe he suspects that I have... future sight or time travel or whatever the frag this is."

Breakdown started to get fidgety, "So... then what's the plan?"

"I'm not sure," Starscream admitted, "but a thought struck me while I was in their care; what if I can't change the Autobots takeover of Cybertron? What if, despite everything, they are supposed to win?"

Knockout's optics narrowed, "Scary thought..."

Breakdown frowned, "But... not exactly. Maybe you're right."

Starscream and Knockout stared at the blue mech as he spoke, "So far, it hasn't mattered what you've done in each bigger event; saving me from mutilation, Airachnid teaming up with MECH, the cave incident, the Harbinger. They all still happened. You said it yourself, those were major events."

The seeker hummed loudly and crossed his arms in thought, "Yes... yes, true... And if we are to assume that these major events cannot be changed..."

Knockout shook his helm, "No, no, they could ONLY be changed if you took away the major trigger that caused them all. Think about it. You told us about the relic in the Antarctic. Well, we removed that, ergo, you, Skyquake's twin, and Optimus never have to fight over it. So there are some major events that can be altered or removed."

"And this I agree to," Starscream nodded, "but I'm basing my lean due to one major factor. One I was... hesitant to tell you about..."

Knockout groaned and slumped, "Is this the part where I have to pretend I didn't hear this again?"

Breakdown set a servo on the red mech's shoulder, "Lay it on us."

The seeker sighed, "Megatron. In the end, hours before I die, he sides with the Autobots and officially disbands the Decepticons."


	24. TMI III

Ch. 24

Knockout clapped his servos together once then held them up, "Yep, pretending I never heard that."

Breakdown glared, "He disbands anyway?! Why?!"

Starscream huffed, "The dark energon. Unicron controls Megatron through it and uses him like a puppet. Apparently, our leader didn't like wearing my peds for a change."

Knockout sighed, "So the Big M gets a taste of his own medicine and decides he doesn't like the flavor... Does that mean we should assume 'Bots over 'Cons?"

The seeker shrugged, "In the end? It's most likely. Do you still have all my datapads and notes?"

Breakdown shook his helm, "Sorry, no. We erased and destroyed them all just after you left. Good thing, too. Megatron had your room scrubbed for anything important when Airachnid said you were dead."

"That's fine," Starscream nodded, "From this point on, you won't see me on the Nemesis for another... oh, let's see, maybe week and a half? In the next couple days, you will fight with the Autobots over a data cylinder that will eventually jettison the information into space. Avoid it."

Knockout pouted, "But I thought that had the sythentic energon formula in it."

The seeker growled, "Yes, it does, but you forget, I have it too," he tapped at the side of his helm, "And if I ever have to deal with Shockwave's constant recite of that formula ever again, I'll go insane."

The red mech shuddered, "Can't believe he's still alive."

"He's worse in person, you'll see."

"What about the other one?" Breakdown asked, "The Cyber-Matter...?"

Starscream tapped his helm again, "I swear to Primus, I was hearing them in my recharge. So regardless of what happens, I still have them tucked away. Don't fret too much over the next event and... don't use lethal force. We may end up siding with the Autobots when all this is over."

Knockout checked his internal clock and grimaced, "We can only spare a few more minutes, anything else we should know?"

The seeker smirked, "If Ratchet gets enough of the synthetic energon formula, he's going to test it on himself and knock Breakdown out," the blue mech glared, "but then he punches Megatron square in the jaw plate and I think that will be satisfying to watch, if anything."

The red mech rubbed his servos together excitedly, "Well, well, I'll have to make mental stills."

Starscream nodded, "Please do. And just after that event, the whole Unicron awakens event begins. Let Megatron and Soundwave do their bit in all this. You two will not be needed, just stay aboard the ship."

Knockout and Breakdown nodded, turning as the blue mech started typing into his ground bridge remote.

"If I may ask," the seeker inquired gently, "why the rush to get back to the ship?"

The red mech sighed, "Besides the whole step up of security, Megatron beat up Airachnid pretty badly. We have to tend to her."

A bridge opened and Starscream nodded, "She will die. I promise you that. But now is not the right time. If I have to do it myself, I will."

"That's good to know," Breakdown smiled, "... Do you really think we should side with the 'Bots?"

The seeker nodded slowly, "I do. I don't want to, but I know we should. But I won't push that decision if neither of you agree. So think about it. Talk it over when it's safe to. When we meet again, we'll discuss it further. But we need to make this choice before anything more happens."

The two nodded and rushed through the ground bridge, the portal closing behind them. And then Starscream was alone again.

Before, or now, whichever was proper, the seeker had enjoyed the solitude. He had become his own mech, aligned with no one, giving servitude to no one, he left empowered by his own defection. Now, he was just alone.

Starscream sighed and shook his helm, transforming and flying off. He was about a day's flight from the Harbinger and he had done this on purpose when going through the Autobots' ground bridge. He had left his ground bridge remote in the ship's lab so it wouldn't be lost or broken. And he wanted the long flight. The seeker also needed to think.

* * *

Knockout and Breakdown emerged from their bridge in a corner of the med bay storage room, the only place in the ship that didn't have surveillance. The two looked at each other for a moment, then out into the med bay, grimacing when they saw Airachnid was still unconscious and still in need of attention.

Breakdown grumbled quietly, almost whispering, "Why not just end it now?"

Knockout shook his helm and fixed a new energon line to the spider's arm, "Starscream is right about a lot of this, Airachnid included. She needs to be alive a little while longer."

The blue mech sat heavily in a chair, "Why?"

The medic shook his helm again and kept his mouth shut. Breakdown took the hint and when Knockout was done finessing the minor details, he motioned for the blue mech to follow him out of the med bay to take a walk.

"It's all a delicate weave," the red mech murmured gently, "Suppose certain things don't come to light? Or other things stay in the dark? There is an event coming up, something I skimmed over while we were clearing up the datapads. Arcee is going to engage in a solo fight with Airachnid and trap her in an Insecticon stasis pod."

Breakdown shuddered, "Nasty... so, can we kill her then?"

Knockout shook his helm, "There is one more event that includes Airachnid after that. I didn't get to read it, but I'm sure Starscream will let us know when it's safe to finish her off."

"It better be soon," the blue mech muttered, "Closer we get to D-Day for me makes me more and more nervous."

The red mech chuckled, patting his side, "You know, I have just the cure for that."

Breakdown rolled his optics and smirked, neither noticing that as they continued down the hall, Soundwave's faceless mask watched them from the shadows. And he had recorded everything.


	25. TMI IV

Ch. 25

Starscream landed just outside the Harbinger and stared at the broken and corroded metal that made up the ship's frame.

He sighed and slowly walked into the ship, muttering, "Welcome home..."

The seeker traveled deep into the ship to the labs, smiling a little when he saw all the repairs they had made. Sensory lights came on and Starscream paused to cross his arms and observe the hallway. Frag, his base looked better than the Autobots' and his was a desiccated, ancient vessel. But his tech was both shinier and better.

Starscream frowned, "And I would probably have to give it all up if I were to side with the Autobots..."

The seeker shuffled his wings as he walked about the lab, unsure of what to do first. He had all this free time now. He thought he had planned accordingly. But now with all the time in the world, he felt his passion diminishing. Starscream was very upset about this, too.

With a heavy sigh, Starscream wandered into the far part of the lab to retrieve a datapad he and Knockout had quickly scrapped together. It wasn't the most sightly creation, but it wasn't compatible with other forms of tech and could not be hacked to copy the data inside; the seeker had filled it with lists of upcoming events and relics, some of which were already checked off. He took the time to check off a couple more then grumbled as he looked the list over.

As much as he didn't want to, Starscream was going to allow the next two events, the synthetic energon formula discovery and then its partial creation and application, to continue as planned. He wasn't supposed to be there for either event, so why mess with it? And he could use that time to find more relics.

The seeker purred, "More stock for the gun closet," he mused, setting the datapad down.

So far, he jointly owned, as Knockout would kill him if he didn't admit he had to share, the Apex Armor, the Immobilizer, and the Polarity Gauntlet. He still had many left to go, including a Phase Shifter, the Forge of Solas Prime, the Shield Generator, the Resonance Blaster, the Spark Extractor, four Omega Keys, one of which wasn't even on Earth yet... Starscream sighed as he realized the list went on.

There was still a lot of work to be done. Where could he start?

The seeker hummed and sat in a chair, leaning back to relax, "Well, the first relic to pop up will be the Spark Extractor, so perhaps I should try to go in order... After that is the Shield Generator, then the Forge..." Starscream frowned at the list, "All of these could turn the tide of war for both sides... It almost seems unfair that I know where all of them are..."

After a moment, the seeker sat up, "No. I just need to stick with the plan until Knockout and Breakdown can come to me with a decision. Get the relics, wait it out..."

A small noise made Starscream look up. It sounded like... pedfalls? But who would be here? Knockout or Breakdown would have at least COMMed him beforehand to let him know they were coming. Was it an Autobot?

The seeker dimmed the lights in the lab and hid in a corner, stashing the datapad somewhere in a pile of rubbish; it would be safe there. The steps drew closer and closer until they stopped just in front of the lab. The door flew open, but whoever this Cybertronian was did not enter. They waited.

Starscream stayed still. After a moment, a whirring noise caught the seeker off guard and his optics looked around the darkened room to find the noise. This was the moment this Cybertronian was looking for and the mech lunged into the dark, striking Starscream to the ground hard and wrapping him in a tight grasp. A light purple glow illuminated parts of the mech and an appendage let the seeker go to put the lights back on.

Starscream nearly choked on his own glossa, his optics wide, "S-Soundwave?! W-what are you doing here?! How did you find me?!"

Laserbeak hovered around the room to scan for other beings, then reattached to Soundwave's chest plate.

The faceless mech slowly seemed to glare down at the seeker, a growl emanating from a recoding he began to play, "Starscream," Megatron's voice echoed.

Starscream trembled, "W-Wait! Soundwave! You don't understand! Please, let me explain! I-I'll tell you everything, but please wait before you involve Megatron!"

Soundwave didn't move for a moment, the mech contemplating the offer he had been given. After deliberation, Soundwave began a countdown on his face plate of five minutes and slowly let the seeker go.

Starscream scrambled to his peds, looking around as he tried to decide where to begin, "Alright... ahh... so, I seem to know when certain events are coming up," he said quickly, "For example, Breakdown's abduction by MECH. I knew it was coming and I... stopped them from doing what I knew they would do..."

Soundwave's timer stopped. He just stared, unmoving.

The seeker's wings drooped, "A-and... and Airachnid's optic injury... Th-that was my doing. I knew she was going to team up with MECH to inflict torment upon... someone... and I tried to kill her..."

Soundwave still said nothing. But Starscream noticed he wasn't recording anything either.

The blue mech hummed, a metallic tone emanating from him, "Request: more."

Starscream's wings perked slightly. It had been eons since he heard the mech speak, but he felt he had little time contemplate the significance of the act as he collected the rest of his thoughts.

"Ahh, alright, um... Well, the incident between myself and Megatron," he grumbled, "I knew that was coming too..."

Soundwave hummed again, "Query: how?"

The seeker shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I was dead and then I was here. In the past, it would seem. Like I dreamt through everything that was going to happen and then woke up right in the middle of it..."

The blue mech stared harder then turned away suddenly, figures and equations littering his screen. Starscream leaned over to see some of the formulas Soundwave was devising but he was coming up with them too fast. What he managed to gather, with a wave of relief, was that the blue mech not only believed him but was testing the theory of the seeker's claim in scientific practicality, not to give any faction the advantage.

Starscream slowly reached out to Soundwave to touch him arm, bringing the blue mech out of his trance, "I didn't tell Megatron for a reason. Besides the fact that he would think me insane. I'm not going to stop... I don't want to have to stop you from going Megatron. But what he would do with the information I have... Soundwave, what is going to happen, what I know is going to happen, is far beyond what we could have expected."

Soundwave looked at him, his helm cocked to the side.

The seeker shook his helm, "It's hard to explain. I know what the Decepticons has meant to you..."

Soundwave pulled away slightly then sat himself on the floor, gesturing for Starscream to do the same, "Request: explain regardless."

The seeker sighed and sat, speaking quietly, "Alright... This all starts about three weeks ago, which for me, was a little more than two years ago..."

* * *

Knockout typed a few more observations into Airachnid's medical log, leaning back in his chair to rub his optics tiredly. He felt a servo gently touch his shoulder and he smirked as Breakdown smiled down at him.

"What are you doing up?"

The blue mech chuckled, "I was about to ask you the same thing until I saw the empty berth. You discharged her?"

Knockout nodded, looking over the notes he had logged, "Nothing more I could do. She just needs to rest and she'll be back in a few days..."

Breakdown grumbled, the red mech grumbling with him. The two were almost at a loss at what to do next. At least Starscream knew what was coming. And now he could just prepare for all of it without worrying about being caught.

"This will be the best way, because I can easily guarantee they're going to be surprised."

Knockout nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the voice, STARSCREAM'S voice, echoing into the med bay. Breakdown turned to the med bay's open door, his optics widening when he saw Soundwave slowly stroll in, a video recording of Starscream inside the Harbinger playing.

Starscream straightened himself up on screen and coughed lightly to clear his throat, "Well, hello... I think you may have guessed at this point that Soundwave has found out everything."


	26. TMI V

Ch. 26

Knockout glared at Soundwave from his peripherals as they stalked through the halls, grumbling, "This is ridiculous."

Breakdown shrugged, "I dunno. It might be nice to get Soundwave's thoughts on all this."

The red mech growled, "Well, how do we know he's not going to snitch on us to Megatron? This isn't exactly fair to trust someone who was always reporting back to the Big M."

Breakdown just rolled his optics, "Scream already told him everything. If he wanted to rat on us, he's had plenty of time to do something about it."

Soundwave said nothing, following the mechs to Starscream's old berth room. It was agreed to, rather quickly, that the now empty space would serve as a safe zone for the three mechs; a place where they could discuss, and plan, for the future Starscream was sure was going to happen.

Breakdown opened the door for the mechs, making sure to close and lock it when they all made it inside, "So, where should we start?"

Soundwave brought up a timeline, highlighting a date and time labeled 'Synthetic Energon Discovery'.

Knockout crossed his arms, "No way, we're not touching that one. We go through the motions and call it a day. Starscream has the formula memorized, so even if Ratchet can't figure it out in the end or something goes wrong, we'll have it. Let that one go."

The silent mech hummed lowly in disapproval, but deleted it off the timeline. Knockout smirked.

Breakdown watched the two and frowned lightly, "You know, maybe we should ultimately admit why each of us is doing this. Me? I don't want to die."

Knockout looked to his counterpart and sighed, grumbling, "The winning team is best..."

Soundwave piped up in a metallic tone, "Problem: Soundwave's loyalty and service is devoted to Lord Megatron. Solution: Future Lord Megatron sees flaws in Decepticon overrule. Sides with Autobots."

Knockout stared at the blue mech and dramatically shuddered, "You know, you NEVER said you could talk. That's withholding information from your primary physician."

"Knockout: not Soundwave's primary physician. Knockout: merely medical consultant."

The red mech scoffed, "A consultant?! How dare you! My repairs are both medically sound and purposefully flashy! I combine the best of feeling AND looking good!"

Breakdown held Knockout back from lunging at Soundwave, "Easy, we don't need a scuffle in here."

"Query," Soundwave continued, "safe to leave Starscream at mercy to elements and potential threats?"

Knockout wrenched himself away from Breakdown, grumbling, "It's not like we can change his mind. He says it happened before, that he was without factions for almost two weeks, but he'll come aboard the Nemesis after we get a hold of Orion Pax."

Breakdown groaned, "That's gonna be so weird... Optimus running around thinking he's a 'Con."

"Soundwave: agrees. Observation: presence of Orion Pax no longer useful. Starscream holds locations of Cybertronian relics; Iacon database decoding need not be completed by Orion Pax."

"Or the ship," Knockout mused, looking up at the lights in the room, "and I think we should make sure that doesn't happen. The ship's creepy enough as it is, we don't need it flying around thinking it owns the place because it is the place."

Breakdown sat on the end of Starscream's old berth, "I gotta ask, if Starscream knows all this stuff, and is changing some of it, like knowing the Iacon database coordinates, won't that effect him if decoding it doesn't happen?"

Soundwave's visor went blank in thought, then erupted in mass figures and equations, trying to figure out an answer to the question; Knockout looked lost as he tapped his helm to think, "Ah, well... Very good question, um... Perhaps him bringing changes with what he knows is a loop? Eventually, his knowledge will simply forego what he's actually done to prevent 'DEAD' and he will be dead again, but with the same knowledge?"

Breakdown hummed, "A never ending cycle?"

The red mech pointed at him, "Yes. That... Hmm," he crossed his arms, "or maybe at the same time, that doesn't even apply. Soundwave, stop messing with calculations and focus on this one."

The blue mech stopped his equations, drawing a blank screen, "Calculations: paused. Response towards pause: upset."

Knockout waved him off, "Just hear me out. The theory of multiple universes and timelines. Can you begin following me on this?"

"Soundwave: intrigued. Soundwave: suggests continued discussion so Soundwave will formulate better equations and theory than Knockout."

The red mech glared, "Anyway... I was thinking. Starscream doesn't really know how or what brought all this here; whether it's future sight or time travel or what, but what if it's actually a combination of different driving forces? Destination and time?"

Breakdown grumbled, "I'm going to let you have your sciencey moment, doc, because I know how much you love them. But I better get the not so sciencey version after you're done."

"Deal," Knockout murmured, "So, if Starscream somehow found himself drawn into a large enough energy source while he himself was expending a similar amount of energy, he may not have only jumped through time, but into the timeline next to it."

Breakdown frowned.

The red mech glared back.

"So... he's not our Starscream?"

"Breakdown's understanding: mediocre, though somewhat correct."

Knockout shook his helm, "No, no, it doesn't matter where or when he came from, he's still 'ours' in a sense. Alright, so he said he died."

Breakdown nodded, "Yes. He was dead."

Knockout pointed at him, "And you just asked whether or not his changes would effect the outcome if certain things didn't happen, if certain pieces of information he had didn't come to light for anyone else but him."

"Yes. That is what I asked."

"Well, if he did 'time travel', only his spark made the journey because when he 'arrived' here, he was in his old chassis, not the one that was mangled in the future."

"... Don't lose me here, doc, keep explaining things simply."

Knockout growled, holding up a digit on each servo, "This little digit is where Starscream lived," he wiggled one, "When he died, he moved to the one next to it."

Breakdown's optics widened a little, "Alright. Don't explain anymore. I'm just going to listen and pretend to understand to show you that I care."

"Soundwave: greatly enthused by Knockout's theory."

The red mech sighed, "Well at least someone is..." he looked to Breakdown, "All you need to know is that if this isn't a cycle Starscream is stuck in, then he might be on another timeline. Which means anything he withholds or changes at his will won't force a cycle to come up when something is undiscovered for us. Like... the Iacon database."

"So he can still predict certain events..." Breakdown mused.

Knockout smiled, "But it's also why he can't predict how minor events that conjunct off the larger ones will play out. Like when we watch those human videos where they play video games. Sometimes a player will die during a level."

Breakdown smirked, "Yeah, I get it now, doc. Go to the left, get smashed. Still go to the left, but wait before the smasher comes down..."

"And they got the golden key!"

"Soundwave: now thoroughly unamused."

The red mech scowled at Soundwave, but Breakdown finally stood, "I wonder how our two timelines were different? Think it was a big thing?"

Knockout shrugged, "Could be the littlest thing. And it could be anywhere, doesn't have to be here. Could be that in the middle of space somewhere, a comet is a little off course. Minor versus major differences in the timeline theory is a class for another day."

"Soundwave: has realized disturbing observation."

Breakdown frowned, "What?"

"Theory: Starscream's ultimate avoidance of 'DEAD' may remain unavoidable. If Starscream's death is final, major event in preconceived timeline, theory concludes he will suffer 'DEAD' again."

Knockout and Breakdown remained silent as they thought it over.

The red mech finally spoke, "Maybe. We don't know. And we certainly won't know until we get to that date, will we?"

Soundwave shrugged, "Query: do we ask Starscream?"

Breakdown slowly shook his helm, "You know, he's got a lot on his mind right now. Let's just let him do what he needs to..."


	27. TMI VI

Ch. 27

Starscream stared down tiredly at his dirty and scuffed servos, then at the two new relics he had placed in his arsenal. His chassis ached with tire and he wiped a bit of dirt from his helm, sighing as he stretched an arm and winced at how sore he was.

Why was he doing this again? Ah. Right. 'DEAD'. The outcome he had planned to prevent.

The seeker finally stood from the lab chair and picked up the Spark Extractor, looking it over, "Very unassuming," he mumbled, "One wouldn't think you a device of immense destruction, but maybe an oversized desk ornament..." he carefully set it among the other relics, proudly eyeing the second one, "Ah, and the Shield Generator," he picked it up, "I foresee many blows and blaster shots missing because of you."

He chuckled as he turned the device over in his servos, then set it back down. Starscream knew the Forge of Solas Prime was next on the list, but he didn't feel comfortable going after it next. It was the weapon, the tool, of a Prime. The energy signature that would come off of that would be hardly unnoticeable. And it was a very large hammer. He wasn't even sure if he could lift it. If either faction knew what he was doing, not only would he be stopped but his very nice little arsenal, jointly shared, would be taken away from him.

The seeker shook his helm and picked up his makeshift datapad, checking off the two relics from the list, "I'll see if I can have help with that one. No point in going after a relic early only to have it stolen away... Let's see... The Phase Shifter, the Resonance Blaster..." he shuddered, "the ToxEn. Seriously, how cruel is that? Put it in a container no one would assume is dangerous and call it a day? Hm. Something I would have done a little while ago..."

He frowned, then nodded, "The Autobot reports said that the ToxEn was removed from the container to be destroyed. Well, then I shall leave it in the container and destroy it. It has to be done. I can almost hear Megatron suggesting to test its potency on me right now..."

Starscream took up his bridge remote and rolled his shoulders as he opened a bridge. This would be the last run he made for the next couple days. He was tired. He was sore. Digging for relics on your own wasn't a lot of fun, nor easy. At least Breakdown had a hammer. The seeker walked through the bridge and closed it behind him, recoiling immediately when the gasses of a nearby volcano reached his olfactory sensors.

"By Primus, what the frag died?!" the seeker gagged, trying to wave the smell of sulfur from his faceplates.

After a moment, Starscream simply growled and trudged off, transforming at a ledge and taking to the air to get a better view. The hardened lava of the volcano stretched for miles and he followed the flow as it led down the sides. He flew over the area where the coordinates said the relic container was but saw no sign of it.

"Stupid, chaotic planet," Starscream huffed, flying low and slow to get a better look, "It could have been so many other planets to wage wars on, to stash energon, to hide relics, but no. It had to be this one."

It didn't take the seeker long to see a flow pattern in the hardened lava and he followed it, looking below him carefully. Starscream passed over a silver object and did a quick loop backwards, transforming to land as he came down.

"Oh good, there you are."

He approached the container slowly to look it over, "No cracks, no loose seams, and the top is still attached. Always a bonus..." he grumbled, "And yet this lava flow has pretty much suction cupped you into place. Well, let's see if we can change that."

Starscream finally took hold of the cylinder and tugged, growling loudly. The lava was stronger than it looked. The container was heavier than it looked. But the seeker wasn't deterred. He kept pulling and when that didn't work he began pushing, trying every which angle he could to pry the cylinder free. It didn't help at all that he was beyond exhausted.

Starscream panted in his intakes as he collapsed into the hardened lava, staring at the container, "Alright... not moving... still not going to leave you here, though..."

He thought about using a missile to launch it free... but that could open the top and scatter ToxEn all over the place. And he didn't want to chip at the lava with his claws. He had just spent hours doing that with both the Spark Extractor AND the Shield Generator. The tips of his digits were NOT made for mining.

Starscream did have a couple alternatives, both of which he did not like. Leave the container. Wait for the date when it was supposed to be excavated and ensure the ToxEn was destroyed. But he couldn't guarantee that something wouldn't happen to either him or Bulkhead before then. It was pretty risky.

The second option made the seeker grimace, but he looked back at the volcano and nodded, "It's maybe a minute or two's flight from here to there. I can stash the ToxEn in my hull and drop it into the volcano from above! ... And since no one is here, I can rest afterwards before I get back to the Harbinger..."

He whimpered. Neither plan was preferable. But he felt as though he had little choice. With a shaking servo, he leaned over and started pulling on the top of the container. It too was stuck.

Starscream growled, standing, "This is hardly fair!" he hollered, "I've been working my aft off looking for relics, saving people's lives, I am not," he grabbed hold of the top, "going to be stopped," and tugged hard, "by an oversized jar lid!"

The top suddenly popped off, sending the seeker stumbling back, and landed some distance away. Starscream scowled and peered anxiously into the container, shuddering back when the glint of a toxic green energon met his gaze.

"Oh, yes, that's ToxEn," he grumbled, "Nasty stuff..."

The seeker's servo trembled as he reached in and pulled out the large chunk, already beginning to feel his systems weaken. The ToxEn's fumes burned into his servo and he whined, looking back at the volcano.

"J-just a two minute flight," he hissed, making sure the container was empty, "In two minutes, this will be gone and I'll be back at the Harbinger..."

He transformed around the ToxEn and yelled in pain, pushing his engine to go as fast as it could. The burning in his hull was far greater than he thought it was going to be. But he flew hard and fast anyway, the more distance and height he could get before he couldn't take anymore, the better.

And the volcano was just in front of him... no the side... no, not that side, the other side...

Starscream groaned as he crashed just below the lip of the volcano top. He had seriously underestimated a couple things, his exhaustion and the effect of putting the ToxEn inside him for transport.

"I... I-I'm not done yet," he growled, struggling to transform.

The process was going a lot slower than he thought it would be and as he transformed, the ToxEn slipped away and started to roll back down the mountain side. Starscream managed to grab it before it got too far away but at the expense of a few feet lost. He would have to walk, and carry, the ToxEn from here.

The seeker groaned tiredly as he looked up at where he had to go. His vision was already failing him. He should have done this relic last. With a sigh, he reached up and started climbing, the ToxEn tucked under his arm. When he saw he only needed to go a few more steps to get to the top, he tossed the ToxEn up and over, then hauled himself over the side, collapsing on the hardened lava crust of the volcano.

Starscream blearily saw the opening to the volcano at the other side and huffed, "F... figures..."

He offlined his optics, just wanting to rest for a moment, to regain some strength back. The seeker knew exactly how he should handle this. He wanted to get up as quickly as possible and get some momentum behind him. A light jog would do the trick. He would scoop up the ToxEn, run at the volcano's opening, toss in the stuff as he turned and hopefully collapse again next to and not into the boiling lava.

Starscream pouted. He was so tired, so drained. Why was he doing this again?

The seeker growled, "I am... not going to die..." he growled loudly as he sat himself up, "I refuse to die..."

With a heave he pulled himself to his peds and finally onlined his optics. His vision was still slag, but if he focused for long enough, he was sure he could complete his goal. Starscream took in a long intake and reached down to grab the ToxEn when a loud BEEP startled him back to the ground.

"F-frag!" he shouted, clutching his chest plate to ease his pounding spark.

It was just a date notification. He checked it and sighed loudly when he saw what day it was. Somewhere on another part of this world, the Autobots and Decepticons would be fighting over the data cylinder. Good, all according to what his timetable said.

The seeker scowled and stood again, grabbing the ToxEn as he started to stumble towards the volcano opening, "I'm making a note... to reprogram my date notifications... for a less loud and spark wrenching alarm..."

Starscream tried to jog, he really did, as he originally decided in his plan. But the volcano's crust must have been uneven, or maybe the wind had gotten caught up in his wings and was pushing him off course, or perhaps laying down right where he was was a far better prospect. He didn't want to think it or even say it aloud, but the ToxEn had blurred his vision so badly that light and color was all he could really make out. And the glow of the lava maybe forty feet in front of him and one hundred feet below him was what he was trying so hard to aim for.

The seeker felt his peds getting too heavy. He could barely carry the ToxEn at this point. He stumbled and fell, looking just ahead at the opening with a tired expression.

"I... will... I have to..."

Starscream grunted as he dragged himself and the ToxEn closer to the opening. He laughed sadly as he looked down into the lava. He was right there. And yet, his chassis was too tired to pull his arm over the side and drop the stuff.

The seeker growled loudly, "You can do this! You... have to!" he snarled to himself.

With a great heave, he pulled his arm over and dangled the ToxEn, panting hard as his vision blurred in and out, but he couldn't find the strength to let go, "Come on... come on... Just... let it... oh no..."

He felt the gold static start up again, but this time if felt confused and frightened. His exhaustion, the ToxEn, it wasn't allowing whatever this life saving hiccup was to work. And Starscream knew he needed it now more than ever as his upper chassis, then his middle, started to go over the side. A rumble in the crust around him registered in his audials but soon everything became too muffled. Was the volcano going to blow? The lava sure didn't look ready to go.

Starscream felt his optics roll around in his helm and offline as he finally slipped into the opening. They snapped back open and he gasped loudly when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle, something holding onto him. The ToxEn in his servo dropped from the sudden movement and fell, dissolving into the lava below.

The seeker could barely process as he was hoisted back up out of the volcano. Someone had saved him. Not only that, someone was holding him, trying to get him back into focus by tapping his cheek plate.

Starscream couldn't. He had used all the energy he had to get the ToxEn up to this point. His optics offlined, but his audials stayed on. Another rumble in the crust told him something else was happening. He heard blasters charge up. Then he heard something that made his spark skip a beat.

"Megatron! Set Starscream down and back away from him slowly!"

It was Optimus. Frag. This hadn't happened before.


	28. TMI VII

Ch. 28

Megatron looked from his post as a low alarm started up, the warlord glancing at a Vehicon, "Status report. What is going on?"

The Vehicon looked into the alarm, "An energy signature, my lord; two to be precise. One in the Northern Hemisphere, some sort of Cybertronian device. And the other one is raw energon, or what appears to be raw energon, on the move near the equator."

Megatron frowned and turned from his post at the front of the command deck, "We will send two teams then. COMM Knockout and Breakdown, they will be going to the Northern Hemisphere. Then get ahold of Airachnid. She will join me in investigating this moving raw energon."

"Right away, my lord," the Vehicon responded, typing into the computer console.

As the warlord left the command deck, Soundwave walked in and Megatron paused, "I will be off the ship for some time, Soundwave. You are in command until I return."

The silent mech watched his leader walk passed then made his way over to a computer console. He overlooked the communications quietly...

* * *

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted, "We're picking up two signals! One from North America, the other near the equator!"

Optimus slowly walked in, Arcee and Bumblebee behind him, "Can you identify what they are?"

Miko looked up from watching TV with Bulkhead, Jack and Raf, gasping, "Is it another batch of 'Cons up to no good? Can we come and see?"

Ratchet frowned, shaking his helm, "No. On both counts, Miko. The first seems to be of Cybertronian origin. Not a distress signal, but a signal to let us know it's there."

"And what is the other?" Optimus asked.

Raf gulped, "Is it Starscream?"

Miko scoffed playfully, "Oh Raf, don't you know? He's not so much a bad guy anymore."

"It would appear that this second signal is raw energon," Ratchet grumbled, squinting at the screen, "Or, the computer is trying to triangulate it as raw energon. It seems to have an underlying composition that I can't quite figure out..."

Jack watched the screen, pointing, "Hey, is it moving?"

Arcee smirked and crossed her arms, "Energon on the go? Could be Starscream."

"If we are to believe that is Starscream, then his capture must be our priority," Optimus said deeply, "We will split up. Arcee and Bumblebee, you will come with me to apprehend Starscream. Bulkhead."

The Wrecker put his fists together, "Lemme guess? Retrieve whatever's making the Cybertronian signal."

The Prime nodded, "Report in if you find anything. Ratchet, send Bulkhead to the first set of coordinates."

The medic nodded, opening up the ground bridge.

* * *

Megatron came out of the bridge first, his red optics scanning the landscape. Airachnid was at his side seconds later, looking to the volcano's horizon in front of them.

"Do we know where the energon readings were headed?" Megatron asked, walking forward.

Airachnid followed, "The vehicons suspected it was heading to the top of the volcano. Why, I can't tell you."

The warlord had heard enough and he ran, transforming and flying towards the volcano. The femme was just behind him, bringing up the rear.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee came out on the other side of the mountain, closer to the top.

Optimus looked up at the crest of the volcano, humming loudly, "The energon appeared to be heading in this direction. It may already be at the top."

Arcee nodded as she began to climb, "Then let's meet him up there, shall we?"

Bumblebee beeped after her and followed, warning her to watch where she stepped.

The Prime brought up the rear, watching above him carefully. He had hoped this was Starscream. But if they had picked up this signal so easily, he knew that they wouldn't be the only ones to meet up with him.

* * *

Megatron's alt mode was faster than Airachnid's, so it was no surprise that he made it to the top of the volcano first. But what he saw stunned him. He actually found himself frozen. Starscream. STARSCREAM. He was alive.

The seeker was struggling to put his arm into the hole of the volcano, to drop something into the lava below. The warlord watched as he slowly began to slip. Whatever it was that he was trying to do, he was going to end up paying for it with his life.

Megatron ran across the lava crust and dove just as Starscream began to go over, snagging his ankle roughly. He heard the seeker gasp, so he knew whatever was wrong he was at least still alive. The warlord stood and pulled Starscream out, laying him out on the ground. He held his shoulder tightly and tapped at his cheek plate to get a reaction, but the seeker couldn't focus. Megatron growled. He wanted his former second, no, his STILL ALIVE second-in-command to speak, to tell him why Airachnid had lied. And why he had disappeared.

The sound of running pedfalls and charging blasters got Megatron's attention and he looked up, watching as Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee ran at him then stopped, aiming carefully.

"Megatron! Set Starscream down and back away from him slowly!"

The warlord smirked at Optimus's order and stood, hovering over his unconscious second, "Optimus. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Optimus glared. He saw Megatron pull Starscream out from the volcano before he could fall into the lava below, but however the seeker had gotten there and in that condition, he did not know. He just knew they couldn't let him fall back into Megatron's control.


	29. TMI VIII

Ch. 29

Optimus charged up his blaster, "I will not ask a second time. Move away from him."

Megatron glanced down at Starscream and saw the seeker wince. He was alive, but barely. Whatever he was exposed to was not doing him any favors.

"Really? And why should I? He's my second-in-command, Prime," Megatron growled, "and last I checked, that meant he took my orders!"

The warlord quickly charged his cannon as he aimed and fired, hitting a shot just in front of the Autobots. The volcano churned and boiled underneath the crust, forcing all parties to vacate. Megatron scooped up Starscream's limp chassis and threw him over his shoulder, jumping over the side of the volcano and sliding down on his peds.

Optimus frowned and followed after him. Arcee and Bumblebee threw themselves over the edge to begin pursuit when the blue femme spotted something. A helicopter following after Megatron.

Arcee growled, "It's Airachnid!" she quickly COMMed Optimus as she and Bumblebee ran to join him, "Optimus! Above Megatron, Airachnid's setting herself up to give him aerial support!"

The Prime glanced upward and nodded, "Understood. If she comes in closer, then you may engage."

Arcee transformed and drove hard, letting Bumblebee run off after Optimus. She skidded up hills and dunes to give herself enough speed and momentum, watching as Airachnid began to hover lower to get herself within range to fire on the Autobot leader. A large hill in front of Arcee created the perfect ramp and the femme took the chance, revving her engine as hard as she could and launching herself into the air at the helicopter. She transformed in midair and slammed into Airachnid, the black femme yelling out in surprise as she and Arcee fell to the ground.

The spider threw the other femme off her and transformed, wiping leaking energon from her mouth, "Arcee. Well, I can't say it's a party until my favorite nemesis shows up. You look far better than the last time I beat you."

Arcee transformed out her blades, "I promise you, that will never happen again."

The Autobot yelled out as she lunged at Airachnid, the two beginning to fight.

Not too far from the pair, Optimus was still in pursuit of Megatron, who still had Starscream's limp chassis tight in his grasp. Bumblebee was just behind his leader, beeping loudly to ask what they should do.

The Prime looked ahead and saw a tree line, "If we lose him in the trees and Megatron calls for a ground bridge to get Starscream out of here, we will lose our only chance to obtain the advantage. See if you can get ahead of him. As long as he is holding Starscream, he cannot fly."

Bumblebee beeped and transformed, driving fast to get around Megatron and to the tree line first. He swerved out of sight behind a mass of hills and caught sight of the Decepticon warlord through jagged spaces. He was right beside him now. Bumblebee pushed his engine harder and exploded out in front of the tree line, transforming to block Megatron's path.

The warlord skidded to a halt and laughed, aiming his cannon at the smaller mech, "Do you think your crude attempt will stop me?! I'll turn you into nothing but dust!"

"Not if I get to you first!"

Optimus charged and tackled into Megatron from behind, Starscream falling from the warlord's grasp. Bumblebee intervened only to scoop up the seeker and pull him from harm's way, watching as Optimus and Megatron began exchanging blows and hot plasma.

* * *

Knockout strutted out of the ground bridge beside Breakdown as the portal closed. They had been waiting for this day for a little while now. And it was somewhat special. It was the first event Starscream had 'predicted' for them that they actually got to attend.

"So, should we add a little flare to all this?" the red mech mused.

Breakdown shrugged, "I thought you said you added flare to every place you went to?"

Knockout beamed, taking out his electrical prod to give it a whirl, "True, but I thought about adding a little more finesse."

The blue mech shrugged again, walking over to a cracked rock, "Here, wait... Yup, here it is," he transformed his servo into a hammer and slammed it against the rock to reveal more of the hidden data cylinder.

Knockout purred, "Ooo, shiny."

"Yeah, too bad you don't get to keep it!"

A wrecking ball came out from the side and Knockout flipped back to avoid the blow, smirking when Breakdown slammed his hammer against the offender, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Autobot's big, green 'B'. Come to play with us, Bulk?"

Breakdown glared at the red mech, "I don't play well with more than one person."

Bulkhead growled, "Too bad, looks like we're gonna dance!"

The green mech ran at Breakdown and the two started to grapple with each other. Knockout simply watched, chuckling to himself. No other Autobots appeared to be with Bulkhead, so for once, he didn't have to scratch his illustrious finish. And Starscream had asked for them to be 'gentle'.

"Soundwave: calling into Knockout."

The red mech frowned and turned away from the fight to answer his COMM, "Red racing machine, at your service."

"Megatron: under attack. Problem: Megatron has captured Starscream."

Knockout yelled out, dropping his prod, "He WHAT?!"

Breakdown stopped in mid-punch to look at the medic, and growled when Bulkhead tried to hit him, smacking his servo away, "Leave it!" he went to Knockout's side, "Doc?"

Knockout waved him off, "Keep playing, I'm busy!"

Bulkhead frowned in confusion, "Ah... what's going on?"

"Megatron: requested reinforcements. Starscream: injured, unresponsive. Autobots on location: Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime."

The red mech snarled angrily, "Look, we'll fight later, we have to go! Soundwave, bridge us back!"

Breakdown took hold of his arm, "What's going on?!"

"Ground bridge: negative. Does not support timeline."

Knockout nearly shrieked, "Well we can't just sit here!"

Breakdown spun him around, "Knockout, what's wrong?!"

"Big M has Scream! They're at that second location and psychic isn't looking too good!"

Bulkhead gasped lightly, "So Optimus did find Screamy! Wait, why do you two... you two care...?" his optics widened, "You're the two Starscream said he had to talk to about defecting from the 'Cons!"

Knockout scoffed, waving him off, "Yeah, well times have changed," he took his prod from Breakdown when the blue mech picked it up for him, pointing it at the green mech, "There are three of us Starscream wants to discuss with now, so that makes the job all that much harder, doesn't it?!"

Bulkhead transformed his wrecking ball back into a servo, holding them up to show no ill will, "Look, I want to help. Optimus would tell me this is the right thing to do. Come with me. We'll help Starscream. We'll even find... who else?"

"Soundwave," Breakdown grumbled, amused by the green mech's horrified expression.

Knockout seethed and smacked the blue mech lightly in the stomach plating, "You're telling him everything!"

"You already told him enough."

Bulkhead grumbled, "Oh boy... Alright, then do me a favor in case something does happen. Say you get Scream. You patch him up and he's fine, right?"

Knockout crossed his arms, "Yes, even if we have added security and Airachni-glitch on him, we could make sure he's fine."

"But let's say we get him," Bulkhead proposed, "Just say we do. Give us permission to tell him you side with us. He said he couldn't tell us anything unless he sided with us, which he wouldn't do without talking to you two... now three... first."

Breakdown smirked, "Wow. Screamer loyal to the end."

Knockout shuddered, "Weird saying it aloud, huh?"

Bulkhead slowly approached them, "If you give us permission, he can tell us what's going on. We can help."

Knockout sighed and touched onto his COMM, "Wave? You catch that?"

"Soundwave: reluctantly approves. Soundwave: awaits confirmation from Knockout and Breakdown."

Breakdown grumbled, but nodded, "We side."

Knockout put his prod away, "We side."

Bulkhead let out a held intake, nodding, "Good."

The green mech perked up when he heard a ping and turned away to answer the COMM, "Yeah, I'm still kicking... ... Alright, I'm on my way," he turned back to the pair, "Good timing. Ratchet just put an energon line into Starscream at our base."

Knockout whined lightly, but Breakdown nudged him back to an opening bridge, "You take care of him. Tell him we gave our permission. Don't you dare let him die."

Bulkhead nodded, "I won't," his ped kicked a metal cylinder and he picked it up, "Uh, are we going to fight over this?"

Knockout scowled as he went through the bridge, "Keep it! Just don't let the humans touch it!"

The pair went through the bridge, leaving Bulkhead to wait for his own pick up.


	30. TMI IX

Ch. 30

Bulkhead came out of the bridge into the Autobot base with the data cylinder and ran right into a mess of chaos.

"I need him in the quarantine showers! Now!" he heard Ratchet yell and he watched as Bumblebee and Optimus carried an unconscious Starscream down the hall.

Arcee ran to Ratchet with some medical equipment as the doctor grabbed up some gloves and other supplies before charging after his new patient.

The green mech wandered to Arcee, who watched Ratchet follow the group down the hall, "'Cee! What happened, what's going on?"

Arcee shook her helm, "Right now, it's only a guess..." she started walking down the hall, gesturing for Bulkhead to follow.

The green mech set the data cylinder on Ratchet's desk, following close behind; he gestured to some new dents and minor scratches on her plating, "Scuffle?"

Arcee shrugged, "Airachnid," she pointed ahead, "I didn't think we'd ever have to use this room."

"The quarantine shower?" Bulkhead murmured; the two peeked inside and watched as Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee began scouring Starscream's chassis down with scalding hot water, "That bad? What did old Megs do to him?"

Optimus looked up, "We do not believe this was Megatron's doing."

Ratchet started adding base solvents to the water to ensure Starscream was decontaminated, "Besides, how did you know Megatron was even there? I only told you we had obtained Starscream in critical condition."

Bulkhead looked to see if there was anything he could do to help, then shrugged, "Had a run in with Breakdown and Knockout. They're the two Starscream said he had to talk to before he said anything. They got the heads up from Soundwave. Seems the silent creep joined in with them in the passed few days."

Bumblebee beeped in surprise but Optimus looked almost hopeful, "Did they say anything about Starscream's behavior?"

The Wrecker shook his helm, "No, but if... when he comes to, we can tell him they side with us. At least then he can tell us what he knows."

Ratchet turned off the hot showers and quickly checked his equipment for any readings, nodding with a sigh, "Contamination is clear, but I still need to open him up and check for any burns. If this is what I think it is, then he's going to need a lot of rest to overcome the ToxEn."

* * *

His helm hurt. Really hurt. Just to the side-waaaait. He'd been through that before.

Starscream didn't bother trying to roll over this time. The weight of the cuffs on his wrists told him he had been caught... But by who?

 _"Megatron! Set Starscream down and back away from him slowly!"_

He had heard that just before he passed out. Optimus had said it. To Megatron. So Megatron must have stopped him from falling down into the volcano. Hm. He didn't like that thought. It scared him.

But was he now in the Autobot base? Or on the Nemesis?

The seeker felt a tiny body crawl onto his chest plate then down to his cockpit, and heard a whimper from just beside him, a whisper, "Miko! Get away from him! Ratchet and Optimus will be back any minute!"

Autobot. Great.

A raspberry answered, "Oh, come on, Raf! Pull your eyes away from your computer and check him out! Or... at least take a picture of me standing on him so I look cool."

Another voice popped up, "Guys, this is serious. What if he wakes up and finds you walking all over him? He's not going to be happy. And then he's definitely not going to talk with Optimus. Get down."

Miko laughed, "Ah, but I am now the great Starscream conquerer! Quick Raf! Get a picture of me doing THIS!"

Starscream couldn't take much more. He onlined his optics and sat up the best he could, glaring at Miko as she stared back at her friends. Jack and Raf backed up and the girl frowned, scratching her head.

"Uh, guys? More picture taking, less gawking," she turned around and gasped, staring right into Starscream's optics.

The seeker frowned, growling, "Get. Off. Me."

Miko smiled nervously and laughed, "Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Just wanted some pictures..." she slipped off him and landed on the med berth, crawling down the side of it easily.

Starscream grumbled and blinked his optics hard, trying to get rid of the ache that was growing in his helm. He heard the smaller human, Raf, mumble something and he peered at him lazily, sighing.

"What?" he asked as softly as he could.

Raf tensed up, "U-um... I was j-just wondering if you were feeling better?"

The seeker shook his helm. Humans...

"Yes," he murmured softly, lying back onto the berth, "much. ... Thank you for asking."

Heavy pedfalls alerted the group to new arrivals as Ratchet and Optimus walked in, the doctor scowling lightly when he saw where the children were standing.

"Now, what did we tell you three?" he scolded, "He needs to rest, go back to doing homework or something productive!"

Miko grumbled as they stalked back up the stairs to their game area, "You know, he's looking pretty chipper to me."

Ratchet narrowed his optics at her.

Optimus approached the berth side cautiously, "How are you feeling?"

Starscream shrugged, "Fine. Now let me go."

The Prime shook his helm, "We cannot do that, Starscream. And I am afraid we will not release your bonds so you can escape again."

The seeker sighed, "I figured as much."

"We were hoping that you'd be a little more chatty this time around," Ratchet huffed, taking out a scanner so he could run a few basic tests, "Considering we got the green light from your friends."

Starscream scoffed, "I don't have friends."

"Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave," Optimus said deeply, "They wanted us to let you know that they have sided with the Autobots."

The seeker slowly glared and growled, trying to tug his wrists free, "I highly doubt that! Now let me go!"

"You're not getting away this time," Ratchet almost laughed, "You have some explaining to do and now that you've been given permission by your... your..." he grumbled, "I'm still going to call them your 'friends', you have have to talk to us."

Starscream scowled, "I don't have to do anything. Let me go."

Optimus sighed heavily. The seeker's resistance wasn't too much of a surprise, but he had hoped with all his spark that Starscream would open up. The Prime looked into the seeker's optics and took a pause. There was very little fear in those red orbs, but Optimus recognized something else hiding in them; insecurity, worry. The Autobot leader looked back at the three human children, eagerly awaiting to hear what Starscream had to say. And Optimus knew his Autobot team was waiting just around the corner, they too listening to hear what the seeker would say.

Optimus smiled lightly, calling out, "Autobots. It is nearly time for the children's curfew. It would be best if each of you took them home."

The kids and 'Bots groaned, Miko the loudest of them all, "Really?! Now of all times? But you were just about to get Screamer to spill his robot guts to you!"

Optimus turned and watched as the children reluctantly paired with their guardians and took leave. Starscream watched in confusion and even Ratchet seemed unsure.

"Optimus," he murmured, "emptying the base doesn't seem like a good idea with..."

The medic's optics widened as the Prime went back to Starscream's side and released him from his bonds, "Wh- my- Are you serious?! The last time we did that-"

"The last time," Optimus said carefully, helping the seeker to his peds, "we had a full base of Autobots waiting to listen to what Starscream had to say. Now, it is just us two, old friend."

Starscream did seem a bit calmer. He looked around lightly and flitted his wings only once to show he was still alert. The seeker carefully pulled away from Optimus's side and walked into the middle of the room, beginning to pace with his servos behind his back.

Ratchet watched with a glare, but the Prime smiled, "Is everything alright?"

Starscream paused, then started pacing again, "I think better when I move around."

The medic rolled his optics, "Funny. So does Jack."

The seeker took in a quick intake, then nodded slowly, "Alright... where do I start?"

Optimus walked up to Starscream, "If this is difficult, then start where you feel most comfortable. But if you could begin at the beginning, that may be beneficial to us all."


	31. TMI X

Ch. 31

The seeker looked up at the Prime. He still felt that intimidation, the towering figure of the mech before him making him feel small and the gentle, understanding look making him feel even smaller still. He wasn't ready to reveal all that he knew. The relics, MECH, the end. He wasn't ready. And it wasn't fair. The Autobots had not only saved him from Megatron, even if the warlord had saved him first, but they had tended to his wounds and gotten rid of the ToxEn contamination. He owed them something... maybe a little something... A lie. That was partially the truth.

"I..." Starscream fiddled with his digits, taking another intake, "I had... a vision. When I was under the effects of the dark energon..."

Ratchet wanted to say something along the lines of, 'oh puh-LEASE,' but he refrained from it.

"I saw bits and pieces, events," he continued, "a whole mess of dates and times and locations that didn't seem to mean much to me until it led to a final course. About this planet... about you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus nodded, "If you have something to tell us, we would be grateful."

Starscream couldn't believe it; it was working, "I saw... Breakdown being mangled by MECH, and I had to stop it. I saw... Airachnid tormenting Jack and Arcee, but that did not go as well... I saw Megatron threatening my life and causing a collapse at the caves. I saw Airachnid betray me at the remains of the Harbinger. I saw," he had to lie about this, they had caught him in the act, "the container of ToxEn. But, what else I saw, I did not want to believe. Because who would believe me if I told them?"

Optimus frowned in thought, "What did you see?"

The seeker's wings perked, "A planet under collapse," he murmured, "under threat because of what lies at the center. And it is caused by a planetary alignment. Megatron goes insane from the course of dark energon within him and attempts to fulfill the bidding of one whose spark lies at the center of this world: Unicron."

The Prime's optics widened and Ratchet scoffed, "Unicron? His spark is here?"

Starscream growled, "I'm telling you what I saw! And the event is coming up fast! In little more than a week, this planet will be under alignment and his spark will reawaken. Tornados, tsunamis, earthquakes and storms like you could not comprehend! And I saw you, Optimus, with your team. And Megatron. You travel to the center of this world with Megatron as your guide, and stop Unicron from tearing this planet apart as he tries to break free..."

Optimus looked surprised. But at this point the seeker had touched on each of these important events, or had at least been there and handled them accordingly. How could he be unbelieved about this?

The Prime nodded, "I see. I understand."

Starscream's wings drooped, "So... what now?"

Optimus gestured to the open door, "If you wish to leave, you are free to go."

Ratchet quickly ran to the ground bridge controls, "But only by ground bridge! We... can't have a jet rushing out the front door."

The seeker looked nervous again. He could leave? Just like that?

Starscream looked from the exit to Optimus, "Why?"

The Prime smiled, "You are not a prisoner here, Starscream, and I get the feeling you, and your friends, are not yet ready to give up on Megatron, though you yourself have not rejoined him. When you are ready," he extended a servo, "you need only let us know."

The seeker stared at the servo before him and cautiously shook it, "I'll... I'll consider it..."

Ratchet tapped at the controls, "Do you have a preferred destination? Or is anywhere just fine?"

Starscream could feel the ground bridge remote still attached under his thigh plating, so he shrugged, "Anywhere is fine... I can make my way after that."

The ground bridge started up and the seeker hummed softly, walking towards it.

Optimus called after him gently, "Be careful," and was rewarded with a light wave.

When Starscream was gone, Ratchet shut the bridge down, sighing loudly, "Well, glad that's over with!"

Optimus sat down heavily, sighing sadly.

The medic frowned, "Optimus. You got what you wanted out of him, didn't you? And he didn't do anything destructive to our base."

The Prime shook his helm, "I believe him, Ratchet. But he did not tell us everything. He is... selectively omitting."

Ratchet looked dumbfounded, quickly looking from the bridge and back to Optimus, "Wh... Then why did you let him go?!"

Optimus smiled gently, "Because holding him here, forcing him to tell us what he knows, would have done nothing. It would not have given us the truth. When he is ready, when he trusts we are ready, he will come to us and tell us what he knows. For now, old friend, we must prepare for the coming planetary alignment and find out how to bridge to the center of the Earth."

* * *

Starscream had found out that he had been unconscious for almost two days. But when he arrived back at the Harbinger, he found nothing out of place. If Knockout, Breakdown or even Soundwave had somehow managed to get away from the Nemesis long enough for a visit, he couldn't tell.

He sat in his favorite lab chair and spun around as he read from his datapad. ToxEn? Check. Gone to the bottom of a volcano. He still had so many more to go through, though.

"You know," he murmured to himself, "the Phase Shifter, that should be my next priority. Then, I can just reach right into cave walls or dirt slabs or Smokescreen's chassis and get any relic I want."

Starscream tossed the datapad on the desk next to him and sighed, staring up at the ceiling, "Yep... priority number one... Tomorrow..."

He leaned back into the chair and offlined his optics, just wanting a moment's peace without any Decepticons, Autobots, humans, anyone.


	32. Stronger, Faster

Ch. 32

Starscream hummed as he walked around an unused section of the New York subway tunnels. This was far easier than the caves. Even if he was going to have to do a fair bit of digging to get to the Phase Shifter. The area was just up ahead and he smirked when he saw some human equipment that had been left out to fix and repair the tunnels.

"Well, we make do with what we have," he shrugged, looking at an excavator rudely, "as long as they aren't the tips of my digits, I could not care less..."

The shovel end was what the seeker was most interested in and he looked for the best way to remove the attachment without damaging the machine too much. But he didn't see an alternative.

"I can be a little naughty once in a while," he told himself as he cut wires from the excavator's shovel and pulled the bolts from its side, "Besides, I need this more than they do."

He looked over his new tool and nodded, glancing at the dirt wall he now had to dig through.

Starscream sighed, "Well, I won't get through all this by just standing here..."

He raised his makeshift shovel high and struck into the wall hard, smiling a little when he saw it was loose enough that he wouldn't be as sore like the other times. He grimaced. Stupid Spark Extractor...

The seeker kept digging when he got a ping on his COMM; he answered as he continued to work, "A little busy here."

"Really?" came Knockout's response, "Cause I'm not. Entertain me, psychic!"

Starscream chuckled, "I'm digging out the Phase Shifter. Primus, I should have done this first, but it's still going to take some time."

"Wasn't I supposed to get that one?"

The seeker nodded, smiling when he hit a small air pocket in the wall. Primus, he hoped there were more of those.

"Yes, you were. But you would be mortified if I told you how scratched up you got fighting for it."

Knockout went silent then softly spoke, "... How scratched?"

Starscream snickered, "It was like you swam through sandpaper."

A whimper responded and the seeker shook his helm, "Don't worry. That won't happen now."

"Yeah... yeah, you're right... So, what else is happening?"

Starscream stepped back when a chunk of the wall gave way then moved back in, "What? How do you mean?"

"The future, oh mighty psychic!"

"Ha, ha," Starscream huffed, unamused, "You already know what's coming up..."

"Then tell me what happened with the Autobots. You didn't exactly check in, you know."

Oh frag, he'd forgotten to do that... Well, it's not like he had time to really think about all that.

The seeker paused in his work, sighing, "Yes... my apologies... Well, I had been unconscious for almost two days, so give me some credit on that, alright?"

Knockout hummed, "Fair enough. Go on."

Starscream began digging again, "Well, the ToxEn contamination was successfully removed from my chassis. But I still had to rest after that. I told them about the dark energon Big Bang, but that was about it. And last night I decided to come here after I woke up and refueled, so that's where I'm at now."

"Good, good, staying productive," Knockout chuckled, "Is it my turn now?"

The seeker frowned to himself, "You had something happen today, didn't you?"

The red mech purred over the COMM, "I did~! And I'm surprised you didn't ask about it. You did put it down as an event."

Starscream paused again. ... What was today? What was the next event...? ... Frag, Ratchet was supposed to test the synthetic energon over the passed couple days! Today was the day he was supposed to punch Megatron in the faceplate!

"Frag!" the seeker yelled.

Knockout snorted, "Watch your fragging language!"

Starscream shook his helm, smiling, "Right, right, so? Tell me what happened!"

Knockout giggled, "So, ok, ready?"

"I said I was."

"Right, so Ratchet must have only gotten part of the formula, like before, cause he was way over the limit when he burst into the mine," the red mech snickered, "And... oh Primus, Breakdown was smart, he just let him walk in, cause Ratchet went straight up to Megatron and just... just... POW!"

Starscream jumped in surprise at the yell over the COMM and grumbled, "So it was worth it?"

He heard the mech sniff, "It was beautiful..."

The seeker dug harder, smiling when he hit another air pocket, "What about Ratchet? Is he alright?"

Knockout sighed, "Yeah, he's fine. Megatron put a beat on him, then left him for me to mess with. Since... you know, Ratchet knows about us, I figured I'd stitch him up a bit."

Starscream clicked his glossa at the top of his mouth, "Aw, how nice of the sweet, dear Knockout."

Knockout growled over the COMM, "Hey! It's a doctor's code! Plus we're gonna end up working with them anyway."

"How did the old mech like your handy work?"

There was a pause, "He thought my speed was impressive, but he thinks I can use a little technique."

Starscream laughed, "That's old-bot for, 'I refuse to say I'm impressed'!"

Knockout hummed, "Maybe... So, how close are you to the relic now?"

The seeker looked around him. He was pretty much inside the wall now. Only the tips of his wings were sticking out. Primus, he loved his new makeshift shovel. It was his new best friend.

"Starscream?"

Starscream nodded at his work, "Pretty close. I've been hitting a few air pockets. Glorious, already open air pockets. They've been speeding this along..."

A loud clang in front of him as the shovel came down told him he had hit something.

Knockout gasped from the other end of the COMM, "I heard that. Was that it? Or did you get hurt? Are you hurt?"

Starscream dropped the excavator shovel and dug with his servos, brushing dirt off the top of the containment lid, "I found it! Finally."

Knockout whooped on the other end, "Break... Breakdown! ... Yeah, he just got it."

Starscream heard Breakdown through Knockout's COMM, "Great, that'll make things move more smoothly."

The seeker popped off the lid and smiled, holding up the Phase Shifter, "It's pretty nice. I can see why you and Smokescreen fight over it so much."

Knockout laughed then stopped, "Wait, what? Who's Smokescreen? You haven't told me about him yet!"

Starscream let the device attach itself to his arm and he looked it over, "Well Knockout, I thought maybe holding back a thing or two would give you a bit of a surprise. It's not fun knowing everything."

The red mech grumbled, "Well, I better know what's coming up next for safety's sake."

The seeker nodded, more to himself than anything, "I won't let anything happen. Promise."


	33. One Shall Fall l One Shall Rise

Ch. 33

Starscream sat comfortably in his lab chair, letting it spin. Done. He was finally done. Well, at least for now. Every time he came full circle, he would see Solus Prime's forge sitting in the corner and he smiled.

"How much better could this get?" he smirked, stopping the chair, "Forge of Solus Prime? Check. Resonance Blaster? Check. Omega Keys, one through three? Check, check and check," he nearly giggled when a red glow caught his optics, "Even that nice haul of red energon! Because who needs to wait for humans to find anything anymore?"

The seeker held up the Phase Shifter, sighing, "All I need is you! ..."

He looked around at the empty lab slowly. At the cloning protoforms still hanging on the wall. At the dark and shadows around him.

Starscream sighed again, but it was sad, "All I need is someone to celebrate with..."

The passed few days had come easier for the seeker. He had finished collecting relics and spent some of the time sneaking into active energon mines, taking refined cubes to use for himself. He had quite a nice haul of it now, enough to last months if needed.

The seeker slumped in his chair, not so ecstatic anymore, "Well... now I'm done..."

A pit in Starscream's chest began to weigh him down. He had done so much, accomplished so much, and yet had no one to tell, no one to share it with. No one that was there with him anyway.

"This is so unfair-"

Starscream was thrown to the floor, objects around the room falling over and crashing, as a terrible earthquake shook the Harbinger. The seeker scuttled beside a desk and hid there, diving for the Spark Extractor with a squeal when he saw it falling from a shelf. The last thing he needed was for this thing to activate now of all times. The quake stopped and Starscream panted, slowly standing and returning the relic to a lower shelf as he looked around.

"Unicron," he murmured, "It's starting now... I only have a few hours until-"

The seeker trembled, quickly running around to pick all the relics up and secure them to their places. He remembered what he did during the whole Unicron fiasco. He had flown high up into the atmosphere. Starscream may as well have been orbiting the planet as it fell into chaos. He stayed as far away as he could to avoid the torrential storms, hurricanes and tornados. But did he want to do that now?

Starscream thought hard. If he helped... if he went with the Autobots... and Megatron... he could get rid of Unicron. That could fix, and stop, so much from happening. If he were also to side with the Autobots, it would give him quite a few more positive points... The thought sunk in and he grumbled, sitting on the floor. But how? How could he, Starscream, accomplish such a feat?

The seeker sighed, "Well... if I can go back in time... or get future sight or whatever this is..."

* * *

Starscream ground bridged in to where Megatron had last been reported. He regretted it immediately. At a distance, he could see a towering rock incarnate of Unicron fighting the Autobots. Megatron would be here any second to save Optimus. But he knew he had to get to them before they left so he could travel with them. As much as he knew, he didn't know how they had traveled to the center of the planet. That must have been because of Megatron's aide.

The seeker watched as the Unicron incarnate had a chunk of its helm blown away and it collapsed into rock. That must have been the Decepticon leader, coming in for the rescue.

Starscream took a deep intake and started walking. By the time he got there, he was sure they would be done discussing all this. And hopefully, they would take him along for the journey.

The seeker watched Megatron land, putting the rest of the Autobots on edge. He watched as the warlord pulled Optimus from the rubble and began his case for their alliance. Starscream became nervous the closer he got to the group. But he hadn't been noticed yet. Not yet.

"Optimus our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon," he heard Megatron preach, "no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

The warlord looked ready to say more when the seeker heard Ratchet explode over a COMM angrily but he stopped, locking his newly tainted purple optics onto the smaller mech's form as he approached.

"Starscream."

Starscream winced and froze in his tracks, the rest of the Autobots turning to face him. More regret. And not because there was a giant Unicron running around, treating the Cybertronians like they were meaningless action figures during a child's tantrum.

The seeker almost cringed away but found himself standing a little taller instead; whether or not he was sure this would work, he still had to try, "So, I'm not the only one experiencing the earthquakes and storms then?"

Optimus smiled under his mask. Not only was he pleased to see that Starscream had come back, but that what he had told them had come true. And if what he said was true, then he didn't need to have an argument over alliances. Megatron would be a guide, just as Starscream had told them.

"Megatron, we will consider your offer," the Prime spoke confidently, "but I must first return to base to discuss this over with my team. We shall not take long."

He held up his servo before the rest of the 'Bots could protest, "Ratchet, send us a ground bridge."

A portal opened a moment later and Arcee quickly put up a defense, "Wait, we're going to open a bridge straight to our base with Megatron standing right here?"

Optimus didn't want to let them argue as he started walking towards the bridge himself. The warlord was already distracted by the fact that Starscream had shown up. The seeker kept his gaze away from Megatron. He didn't want to see the confusion and anger in his optics.

The Prime looked back at Starscream as his Autobots went into the bridge before him, "Starscream, would you care to join us?"

The seeker hid his relief. Good, he was most likely going to be a participant in all this.

Starscream walked towards the bridge, then yelped when a clawed servo grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Actually Optimus," Megatron growled, "I think Starscream will wait here with me."

Optimus glared, "He will be joining us on this mission, Megatron. Let him go."

The seeker stared at Megatron's fuming and angry faceplates, trembling when he hissed lowly, "We'll talk later then."

The warlord released Starscream's arm and the mech stumbled back, rushing into the ground bridge. Optimus was right behind him. Phase one? Complete.


	34. One Shall Rise II

Ch. 34

More regret! It was everywhere! The moment the seeker had stepped into the base, he heard Agent Fowler begin yelling.

Ratchet scowled, "We sent you reports on this weeks ago when this all started happening! Did you think we were joking?!"

Fowler glared at Starscream as he walked into the room, "I thought it was a misprint!"

"After we mentioned him almost five times as an aide?!" the medic huffed.

June looked confused, pointing at the seeker, "Agent Fowler, what are you talking about? This is the robot who saved me and my son," she smiled at him, "I never got to thank you..." she paused, her eyes widening when she saw the Decepticon symbol on his chest plate, "W... What...?"

The regret. It lingered.

Starscream groaned and covered his optics with a servo, "Jack will explain, Fowler will yell, and I'm wondering why I came here in the first place."

"You came here because you knew it was the right thing to do," Optimus smiled, setting a servo on his shoulder, "and I am grateful you made the decision."

Ratchet grumbled as he made his way over to the group, "So what you told us, it ended up being true."

Starscream shrugged, "I gave you what I knew. Did you plan for it?"

"We tried," Arcee admitted, "but we're having trouble with the ground bridge."

Ratchet growled deeply, "Ground bridging into space and into a moving train is difficult enough, but a blind jump into a sentient being?"

The seeker crossed his arms, "It can be done."

"Do we even need Megatron for this then?" Miko piped up, "If you have Screamer, he could lead you to Unicron's spark!"

Starscream let out an amused noise, "No, no, that's not how it works."

"Then explain," Fowler continued to glare, "and I better like the explanation."

The seeker frowned at him, "Megatron has infused himself with dark energon. With it, he can hear the thoughts and plans of Unicron, as though he's inside his very mind. When I used the dark energon, I didn't exactly have the same experience. It did nothing."

Ratchet sighed in relief, "Except your vision, thank Primus."

Starscream's optics widened slightly, "Ah, y-yes, except for that. Since I didn't have control over the dark energon, it would be foolish to have me lead you through Unicron's tunnels."

Bulkhead rumbled, "So... we would need Megatron."

Bumblebee frowned, beeping that only Megatron knew where to ground bridge, so they had to use him.

June spoke up this time, anger in her face, "You'd have to bring that monster here? Near the children? How can you even think of such a thing after what he did to Raf?"

Optimus gave her an understanding look, "He would only be here long enough to provide coordinates."

Fowler didn't look convinced, "How do you know he won't just call in a Decepticon air strike once he gets here?" he growled at Starscream, "Or team up with this clown to destroy the base himself?"

The seeker growled back, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Optimus gently patted Starscream's shoulder, "I will vouch for Starscream's loyalty. As for Megatron, ground bridging him here will prevent him from getting a fix on our location."

Everyone looked uneasy, but Starscream could tell a reluctant decision had been made.

The Prime pulled away from the group to activate the communications system, "Megatron, we are sending you transportation."

The warlord responded with a laugh, "Optimus, you could always be relied upon."

Optimus waited to open the bridge as his team took a defensive position in front of the base. Ratchet scuttled the humans down at the back of the hall, Miko protesting the whole way.

"It's not fair!" she growled, "Why do we have to hide? I haven't even seen him before!"

Ratchet huffed, "Because I said so."

The medic and Prime switched places and Starscream watched as the red mech spoke to Jack, handing him something. The key to Vector Sigma. The seeker knew what Optimus was still planning for.

Starscream waited until he started to walk passed him before gently taking hold of his arm, just looking at him.

The Prime stared back, murmuring quietly, "Please..."

The seeker shook his helm, "I'm not going to say anything. But I'm going to try and... prevent that from being the only option. Just know I'll... do what I can."

Optimus nodded and Starscream let him go to stand in front of his Autobots. The seeker stepped back as far as he could go as the bridge opened and took a soft intake. He didn't realize he was near the humans until Miko tapped on his ped.

Starscream looked down in surprise then knelt close, "Yes?"

The girl frowned, pointing at the Autobots, "You saved them and you saved us before. Promise you'll protect them. Promise."

The seeker's optics blinked. Jack and Raf were giving him a similar, pleading look. As was June. Fowler was reluctant, but Starscream could tell he felt the same way.

The silver mech stood and hesitated as he scratched a large 'X' over the center of his chest plate, cutting into the Decepticon symbol, "Cross my spark," he murmured.

Heavy pedfalls echoed into the room and Starscream's optics snapped up, watching as Megatron slowly walked into the base. The seeker felt the warlord's optics go from Optimus to him, boring into his form. Starscream slowly frowned and clenched his servos. He steeled himself, ready for anything.

Megatron finally looked away, "So, this is where the magic happens? Quaint."

Raf couldn't stand it, the child running out to see the warlord, "You-"

The rest of the humans followed and Starscream felt himself following them, if anything, to back them up.

Megatron chuckled, "Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans... resilient."

Jack pulled the boy back, "Come on, Raf, he isn't worth it."

The warlord sneered, "And you. I never forget a face, even that of a human."

Jack paused, then continued walking, but Miko erupted, shouting, "You double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget! Never!"

Fowler scooped her up and pulled her back, Starscream moving out of the way to let them pass. Optimus directed Megatron to Ratchet for coordinates and the Autobots watched, waiting.

Arcee murmured quietly to Starscream, "You know how all this plays out?"

The seeker knew, but he shrugged, "I know enough."

Bulkhead frowned in worry, "He double cross us?"

Starscream just shook his helm then looked down into the bridge when it opened again with new coordinates.

Arcee glared down into the portal, then at Megatron, "You first."

The warlord smirked, "As you wish," but as the mech turned to go into the bridge, he roughly grabbed Starscream's forearm, dragging him alongside.

The 'Bots transformed their servos into blasters but the seeker scowled, waving them off as he struggled, "It's fine! We'll go in first!"

They disappeared through the portal and Starscream stared around in wonder as Megatron dragged him out onto a dark energon infused bridge, some sort of nerve ending within the cavernous dwelling that was Unicron.

The warlord wrenched the seeker close, growling into his faceplates, "Airachnid tells me you are deceased and then you show up out of nowhere! And on top of all this," he hissed, "you reappear again after the Autobots capture you to side with them in all this?! Why?!" he tightened his grip, "How?"

Starscream winced but growled back, "Whatever Unicron does effects me just as much as everyone else."

"That does not mean you would risk running into battle to save anyone. It's not in your nature."

The seeker started to shake, but it was with anger, "Well maybe this is me proving you wrong," he snarled, "Now let me go."

Megatron snorted, keeping his grip tight, "I don't think you'll be going anywhere. When this is over, you're coming back to the ship. Whether you like it or not."


	35. One Shall Rise III

Ch. 35

Megatron waited as the rest of the 'Bots came through. He hadn't given Starscream any reprieve; the warlord's claws were wrapped so tightly around the seeker's arm he was sure it was eventually going to break. Optimus didn't look too pleased by the situation, but Starscream had told them to leave it alone. So he would.

"Where do we go from here?" the Prime asked.

Megatron gestured behind him, "It's going to be quite a walk. We'll need to keep our guard up."

Arcee already had her blasters transformed and charged up, "How do we even know Unicron knows we're here?"

"Make no mistake," Megatron growled, turning and dragging Starscream along as he walked, "he already does."

The seeker still tried to pull his arm away. Not only was this meaningless; honestly, where could he go? But it was embarrassing. He was being led around like a naughty sparkling!

Megatron had put a bit of distance between himself and his second and the Autobots behind them, so the warlord took the opportunity to growl at him, "You are going to start talking. Now. Or by the time we find Unicron's spark, I will shoot you in the back myself."

Starscream scoffed, "Your threats mean nothing to me. And no, you won't do it."

"You are willing to test that theory?"

"Try me," the seeker hissed, "I'm not afraid of you... anymore."

The addition of the word made the warlord frown darkly. This almost prideful confidence in his second was both admirable and alarming. It gave him no control over him anymore.

Megatron pulled Starscream along harder, scowling, "If I need to reiterate who is in charge, dear Starscream, I doubt you will live through it."

The seeker glanced back at the Autobots, "Go ahead. I find myself doubting they'll let you get away with it."

The banter was excruciatingly pleasant to Megatron. So much more thrilling than the begging Starscream was known for. It was a challenge, a threat laced with a goal at the end. He didn't want to have to beat Starscream into submission. He rather liked the idea of a challenge now and then. But he needed the seeker back on his side for that. And if he had to remind him what was what, in the end it wholly justified his means.

The group made their way into a rigid tunnel, another bridge just out on the other side. As the group got closer to the bridge Megatron suddenly stopped and grabbed his helm in pain. Starscream whimpered then cried out, collapsing as the warlord's grip started to crush his arm.

The Autobots were on the pair immediately, Optimus and Bumblebee grabbing Megatron to pull him away while Arcee and Bulkhead pried the large mech's claws open, freeing the seeker. The damage was unsightly, the metal clearly holding a perfect impression of Megatron's servo. As the warlord came to, the Prime and scout let him go.

Megatron shook his helm, "Unicron grows ever stronger..." he paused when he saw Bulkhead and Arcee looking over Starscream's forearm; the warlord's optics narrowed, "Something happened."

The seeker winced as Arcee delicately tired to pry some of the metal open, Optimus getting in between them and Megatron, "Yes. And for his sake and the sake of others, he will continue the journey walking on his own, without your help."

Megatron only scoffed and walked ahead.

Starscream glared at him as he continued on, muttering to Arcee, "As long as I can transform it, it's fine."

The femme sighed, "We'll have Ratchet take a look once we get back."

The seeker nodded and they followed after Megatron, Optimus intentionally keeping Starscream behind him. The bridge they were standing on was attached to a large ledge at the end and what appeared to be a door behind it. Something told the seeker that was where the spark of Unicron was residing.

Bulkhead groaned and rubbed his helm, "Hey, anyone else feeling a little off?"

Starscream grabbed him as he wandered close to the edge, "It's the dark energon. It's starting to drain you."

Megatron stopped, growling as he charged his cannon.

Optimus frowned, "Something amiss?"

The warlord looked to the side, "Company."

A loud whirring noise reached their audials and they looked out into the cavern.

Bulkhead struggled to focus, "What's that?"

Megatron growled, "This is the chassis of Unicron, so it stands to reason we are a virus."

Optimus transformed his servos into blasters, "He has sent anti-bodies to get rid of us. Autobots, prepare to defend yourselves!"

Starscream transformed out a blaster as a large torrent of flying robotic anti-bodies flew in from the deepest part of the cavern, closing in fast. The anti-bodies stayed high at the ceiling of the cavern then split, creating two groups.

Arcee growled, "What are they doing?"

Starscream's optics slowly widened as he watched a large group of the robots split off and begin to circle, "They're creating a plan of attack."

The circling anti-bodies suddenly dove hard at the Cybertronian invaders, rapidly firing their blasters. The bots returned fire, taking down quite a few of the robots. Starscream felt some relief in knowing the anti-bodies were more about quantity, not quality. But the relief subsided when the seeker backed up for a better shot and tried to transform out his second blaster but the transformation sequence refused to respond. Megatron had crushed his arm too tightly; the more detailed mechanisms weren't working.

Arcee saw Starscream's distress and ran to cover him, "What's wrong?!"

The seeker knelt low and slammed his arm against the ground, trying to force it open, "My arm took too much damage, I can't use my second weapon!"

The second group of anti-bodies suddenly locked on and dove, aiming for Starscream. The seeker looked up at the oncoming assault and yelped, shoving Arcee out of the way as he was swarmed. Starscream scuttled out of the way of the anti-bodies and fired with his only blaster, jumping over the side of the bridge.

Megatron watched the seeker fall and roared, "STARSCREAM! GET BACK HERE!"

Starscream ignored the order and transformed, taking off as fast as he could. He turned back hard at the anti-bodies attacking the 'Bots and fired, the robots that he missed flying after him as he sped off.

Bumblebee beeped as a majority of the attackers left them to follow the seeker, asking what was happening.

Megatron huffed, "It seems Starscream's gift of flight makes him the more dangerous target."

Arcee smirked, "It also makes these things easier to shoot," she fired rapidly, the rest of the 'Bots taking her cue as Starscream flew in a large circle around them, allowing them to pick off anti-bodies at will.

The seeker growled to himself as he continued to fly. The anti-bodies were tracking him now and he couldn't land with this many enemies on his tail, no matter how many robots the bots shot down. He tightened his turns to make the circle smaller until he found himself flying into some of the robots, blasting them down if they got too close. When he had a clear shot he fired a missile, taking out a large group of anti-bodies.

Megatron had led the Autobots to the door now. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead continued to deliver cover fire even as Starscream landed to aide them, the warlord opening the door for them.

"Autobots," Optimus ordered, "I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can!"

Bulkhead nodded, firing shot after shot, "We gotta hold fast! For Optimus!"

Starscream took down a couple more anti-bodies then dove in through the door after the Prime before it could close. He heard Bumblebee whirl in protest but ignored him, running after Optimus and into a large chamber. He skidded to a halt beside the surprised Prime and felt his optics widen at the sight. A giant, swirling purple orb of light. The spark of the Chaos Bringer himself, Unicron.


	36. One Shall Rise IV

Ch. 36

The seeker took a step back. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Maybe he should have just stayed with the 'Bots outside. Frag, he should've never offered to come at all.

The minor details of a face began to show through the spark and a glare stared down at the three of them, "Megatron, I am disappointed in you," a booming voice echoed, "not only did you lead the disciple of Primus to me, but you allowed the abomination to follow with you!"

Starscream shrunk back. Abomination?

Megatron glanced at the seeker, "Starscream? Merely my second-in-command. His curiosity in seeing you vanquished is only one of his many flaws, though hardly worthy of the title 'abomination'."

Optimus glanced at Starscream as well, confused, then back at the spark. He stepped forward, the energy from the orb weighing on him heavily as he prepared to unleash the power of the Matrix within him. A great wave of light and energy swung out hard from the spark, slamming into the Prime and causing him to fall. The energy hit Megatron, the warlord's optics glowing a bright purple.

Starscream whimpered as he prepared for the energy to effect him in some way but frowned as it passed through him harmlessly. He looked himself over then up at the spark when Unicron scowled audibly.

"Abomination!" he shouted, the chamber rattling, "Your existence is an offense to all of those who know of my power!"

Starscream frowned, "Why am I the abomination?! Shouldn't that be Prime?! Since he carries the Matrix and is-"

"Silence!" the spark roared, his attention turning to Megatron.

The warlord stood, almost stumbling, and his gladiatorial blade unsheathed as he approached Optimus. The seeker's optics widened and he grabbed Megatron's arm, trying to pull him back. He could hear the mech growling as he fought to regain control of himself, even as his arm rose up to deliver a fatal blow to the weakened Optimus.

But Megatron grabbed his own servo, transforming his blade away, and shouted up at the spark, "Megatron is commanded by no one!"

Starscream let out a sigh of relief then cried out when Megatron stepped back, throwing him aside, and grabbed at his helm as he screamed. The spark glowed brightly and a terrible quake shook the chamber, sending the seeker to the ground. Starscream watched as the warlord looked painfully upward then went limp as his systems shut down. Just ahead, Optimus was fighting to find the strength to stand.

"Matrix of Leadership," he called out, "I call upon you!"

The seeker snarled. Now was the time to put his plan into action.

"Optimus, stop!" he shouted, his chest plate opening just enough so he could reach in, pulling out a strange looking device, "Your plan isn't good enough! It won't stop him!"

Unicron roared loudly, "I cannot be stopped! I will not be stopped!"

Starscream ran passed the Prime, device in hand, as Megatron's limp chassis suddenly stood, the glow of dark energon consuming him.

"You cannot defeat me, disciple of Primus!" Unicron shouted through Megatron's voice, "Nor can the abomination that flees from both Pit and Allspark! I have transcended physical being! By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!"

The seeker ran harder, his jet engine burning to life to give him a boost as he activated the device in his servo and charged with all his might as he threw it at the glowing spark, a small blue glow flying through the air and into the center of Unicron himself.

Optimus's optics widened as he stood weakly, "By the Allspark..."

Starscream didn't have time to look at his handiwork. He skidded to a halt and doubled back to the Prime, grabbing his servo to pull him away as they tackled into Megatron's possessed chassis, the three falling as the device detonated loudly. Unicron screamed as his spark was engulfed and the explosion threw the Cybertronians back. Starscream's wings picked up a gust from the blast and he was wrenched from the ground and thrown into the wall some distance away, the seeker falling unconscious. The area settled and the quakes stopped. Unicron's spark was gone.

Optimus weakly moved to get to Starscream and fell, the dark energon having taken its toll. He tried again, a growl emanating from his throat, but paused when he heard Megatron behind him pick himself up and chuckle.

"Teamwork. Hmph."

The warlord walked passed the Prime slowly, smirking, "You'll have to excuse my manners, Optimus," he laughed, picking up Starscream's limp chassis, "but my second and I have many things to discuss. Mainly about my plans for the future."

A bridge opened up and Megatron walked to it, cackling, "Until next time, Prime!"

Optimus roared and stumbled to his peds, running after the warlord. But he was too late. The bridge closed and he fell to his knees, panting tiredly.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead rushed into the chamber and to Optimus's side, all of them looking around the room in confusion.

Arcee gently took the Prime's arm, "Optimus. What happened? Where are they?"

Optimus shook his helm, sighing heavily, "Megatron... has taken Starscream... and Starscream... used the Spark Extractor to extinguish Unicron's spark."

* * *

Megatron walked onto the command deck with a sneer.

Knockout smirked as he crossed his arms, "Lord Megatron, it's good to see you back in one piece."

The warlord stepped aside to let someone else in and the red mech had all but prepared for who he saw. He had expected to see the bulky red build of Optimus Prime, to be known as Orion Pax. Not...

"Decepticons!" Megatron roared, holding up the cuffed servos of his prisoner, "We welcome back into our ranks my second in command, Starscream!"

Breakdown and Knockout couldn't hide their looks of surprise, but Megatron was too distracted to notice. When Unicron had taken over his chassis, he had come to see what the transcended spark had seen, what he knew. Why Starscream to the Chaos Bringer was nothing but an abomination. Why he had said he fled both Pit and Allspark. Why when Megatron and Optimus both fell from the power of the dark energon, Starscream had been left standing. Unicron had feared this power and had been unable to stop it. Megatron did not yet know how to harness this power, this gift, but he knew one thing: it was a waste to let Starscream keep it for much longer.


	37. One Shall Rise V

Ch. 37

Ratchet sighed happily when he saw one, two, three, four Autobots walk through the bridge. Everyone else seemed happy too until Miko piped up.

"Wait, where's our new jet? Where's Starscream?"

Raf's eyes widened, "He didn't die, did he?"

Optimus looked away, "I am not certain what is being done to him now. What I do know is that Megatron has captured Starscream and has most likely taken him back to the Nemesis for tests."

Ratchet scoffed, "Tests?! On Starscream? For what, it's not like Megatron knew about his visions!"

The Prime shook his helm, "I do not think Starscream ever had a vision as he so claimed. I believe it was something else entirely. What brings me great worry and concern for the seeker is that Megatron will try to harness whatever it is he possesses to inflict the worst possible harm to this planet."

Arcee looked up at Optimus, "What do you think it is?"

Optimus looked down at his Autobots, "I do not know. But it was something that even Unicron the Chaos Bringer himself considered a threat. As indeed, it was," he held out the device Starscream had thrown, "The Spark Extractor. An Iacon relic and Decepticon weapon thought to have been lost eons ago. Starscream had found it and somehow knew to use it against Unicron."

Ratchet cautiously reached out to take the device, speechless.

"So that's it then?" Jack asked worriedly, "Unicron's gone forever?"

Optimus nodded, "And it is interesting that you say that, Jack, for before Starscream stopped me from using the Matrix of Leadership, he said that it would not end if I went through with stopping Unicron myself."

June blinked, "So he knew? He knew if you used your Matrix-thing, Unicron would just come back?"

Arcee crossed her arms, "We need to find the Nemesis. We need to find Starscream before Megatron starts trying to open him up."

Optimus couldn't agree more. The problem was, he didn't even know where to start.

* * *

Starscream groaned as he sat up. It was dark. It was a little cold. He was laying on the floor of the Nemesis' brig. The seeker held his helm tightly. He should have stayed unconscious; he felt like his helm was splitting.

A soft noise caught his audials and he looked up, his bright red optics scanning the room; he thought he was alone, but clearly he wasn't, "... Hello?"

In the dark, he could finally make out the form of the hulking menace who had brought him here. His back was turned to him, his servos folded neatly behind him.

Starscream shrunk away and backed himself into a corner, flinching when the warlord spoke, "I thought I would be ready to address you once you had awoken," Megatron huffed, turning to face him, "but I find myself at a loss for words, even now."

The seeker stayed still, tormented by the look in the red optics across the room.

Megatron laughed loudly, "Aren't you going to gloat, Starscream? Finally! You have robbed your master of his words! One of the most powerful tools he has in his arsenal!"

Starscream was terrified. Not only was he not supposed to be here, but he had never seen the warlord act this way. He didn't know whether to submit or fight back. Which would be safer? Which would keep him alive? So he didn't say anything, he just watched.

Megatron stepped out into the middle of the room, looking down at him, "Even if I had the words to address you with, where do I even begin? Down at the center of this world? The volcano? The cave? And what would I even begin to ask you? Because I am at a loss, Starscream. I find myself confused when it comes to your behavior and actions as of late. The final straw was Unicron's reaction to you; Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons and Megatron's loyal subject! He feared you," the warlord took a step closer, "That irritated me."

Starscream couldn't back up anymore, he was trapped. But still he said nothing, his wings low and flat against his back and his chassis refusing to obey the command he kept repeating in his helm: 'stop trembling'.

Megatron was right in front of him now. The warlord loomed over him, a scowl illuminated on his faceplates by his burning red optics. He knelt down close to the seeker, sneering when he saw the smaller mech try to flinch away.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you, Starscream?"

The question echoed in Starscream's mind.

Megatron chuckled, "Do you think I'm going to beat you into confessing what you know? What you've done?"

The seeker kept his mouth sealed shut. He felt his whole frame shaking. No matter how tightly he clenched his servos or how hard he dug his peds into the floor, he just couldn't stop.

The warlord smirked, "Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

Starscream still didn't say a word. Megatron sneered and reached out as though to touch the seeker, making the smaller mech whimper quietly. The warlord leaned in close, watching the fear grow in the seeker's optics. He grabbed the seeker's shoulder and pinned him to the wall roughly, chuckling again as he hissed quietly.

"Not yet, my dear Starscream. Not yet..."

Megatron stood and lifted the seeker to his peds by his arm, startling Starscream, and led him out of the brig, walking him through the halls of the Nemesis slowly. The seeker felt his fears slowly fading as he was escorted by the warlord into the lift and up a few levels. He was sure where they were headed now. The oversized dent in his arm and the very possible damage to his back meant one thing: med bay.

And Starscream had to hold in a cry of joy as the med bay doors opened and Knockout looked up, a med berth already prepared for him. Breakdown was off to the side, prepping tools. Soundwave was in the corner, watching.

Megatron led the seeker to the berth, addressing Knockout, "Have him looked over and his repairs completed. I will check in via Soundwave unless you find something interesting to report."

The warlord turned and left, leaving the four mechs in the med bay. Starscream caught the berth as he finally collapsed and the medic ran to his side, helping him sit. The seeker let out a shaky sigh as Knockout quietly prepped him and Soundwave slowly moved to the side of the berth, watching Starscream.

"Soundwave: preparing escape plan. Operation: Starscream."


	38. Orion Pax

Ch. 38

"Ugh, it's been three whole days!" Miko whined, "The 'Cons are always up to something, why are they all quiet now?!"

Jack shrugged and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, "Beats me. It would almost be nice if they didn't have Starscream as a prisoner."

Raf looked up from where he was sitting on the floor with his laptop, "Are we even sure he's a prisoner?"

Miko growled, jumping up from the couch, "He is totally a prisoner! They know we have him on our side and he was going to be the Autobot air strike! The flying calvary! The... the..."

"Air support?" Fowler finished as he walked up the stairs to see the children.

"Yes!" the girl nodded, crossing her arms as she sat heavily back into the couch and sighed sadly, "I really wanted to ride in a jet..."

Jack scoffed, "Look, Miko, yes, he's helped us out before, but I highly doubt Starscream would take you out on a flight!"

Miko shrugged, "He would if I asked."

Fowler sighed and shook his head, looking up as Optimus walked in, "I thought I'd find one of you here if I waited long enough."

The Prime nodded, "I apologize if you had to wait long, Agent Fowler. The rest of my team is in the field trying to find hints of a Decepticon presence."

The agent looked surprised, "Even Ratchet? I thought the old bot would be in here tinkering or something."

"Ratchet is currently following Arcee to an abandoned Decepticon mine. I am hoping they will find some equipment or machinery that we may be able to attach a homing device to," Optimus said, a glint of light in his optics.

Fowler crossed his arms, "You want to find the ship and the 'Cons."

The Prime nodded, "I would like to find and rescue Starscream before Megatron has a chance to either sway him back under Decepticon control or harm him if he refuses."

Jack sat up straighter, "He's not going to join them again. He can't now."

"Why? Because he saved you?" Raf asked.

The older boy stood, "You haven't seen him in action like we have. He's saved Arcee and Bulkhead. He saved me."

"He totally took a risk for us," Miko sighed; she looked at the younger boy and smiled, "We'll get him back and then you can have your own adventure with him."

Raf shrugged, "I don't have to. Bumblebee told me how he did fighting beside them down at the core. He said Starscream was really good..." the boy nestled back into his laptop, searching through files.

Fowler looked to the children then back up at Optimus, "Well I'm glad the bot's a topic of discussion. I've been asking up at the Pentagon for any reports of Decepticon activity or sightings. And this is the quietest we've ever seen them."

Optimus shuttered his optics. It was not the news he wanted to hear.

"Prime?"

Optimus stared down at Fowler as the man crossed his arms, "I know Starscream could end up being a very important player in all this, but..."

The Prime held in a sigh, "You are wary of his loyalty and his trustworthiness. For this, I cannot blame you, agent Fowler. But the information Starscream has given us, along with his aide that has saved the lives of my Autobots, our human friends and even Breakdown, tells me that he has changed. Even if he does not wish to admit such a thing."

"Why wouldn't he want to?" Miko asked, turning herself around on the couch to look at Optimus, "He's working for the good guys now! Team Prime!"

Optimus shook his helm, "Starscream has been at Megatron's side for a very long time. Not as long as Soundwave, but long enough. He has done things that have set him in his ways. As prideful as he tries to be, Starscream is afraid of failure... due to what reprisals Megatron would bestow upon him. This has made him insecure and overzealous. Sometimes, doing what needs to be done is not enough. And praise is something that he has never been comfortable with."

Fowler grumbled, "Lemme guess. Megatron always has a double meaning or lie behind that praise."

"That is correct, Agent Fowler," the Prime frowned softly, "The transition for Starscream from Decepticon to Autobot would be difficult. To admit his change would call into question the acts he performed before he saw reason. He would question himself, his ideals, his beliefs. He may even question if the choices he's made recently were the right ones."

Jack trained his eyes to the floor, sighing, "But if anyone could help him through that, Optimus, it would be you."

Optimus smiled, "I can only hope. But until we can find Starscream and convince him that his ties are with us, he is at Megatron's mercy..." the Prime looked to the floor, "And I doubt Megatron will show him that mercy while he has him trapped."

* * *

Starscream quietly looked at his arm to ghost the tips of his claws over the new metal. Megatron's digits and servo sized dents were gone. The seeker settled back onto the med berth and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't recharged in quite some time; he was too nervous to.

Someone coming through the med bay doors made Starscream lurch up in surprise, but the mech calmed down when he saw it was only his doctor.

Knockout looked up from a datapad, an optical ridge raised, "You know, you can try to relax. It's been almost three days, he doesn't seem to be ready to..."

"Address me yet?" Starscream finished for him curtly.

The medic glared a little, "Yeah, sure, that," he walked to the side of the berth to look over the seeker's chassis, "I've been sending him reports that you've needed minor repairs that were somewhat urgent. I'm hoping that's going to put him off long enough until Soundwave can schedule a play date with the Autobots. We're thinking whichever day we can get, we'd make it around the middle of the day?"

Starscream snorted a laugh. He liked that Knockout was trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't sinking in the way he needed it to. The feeling of comfort was quickly replaced with worry and nervousness again. It was this place. It was no longer safe, no longer the ship, the mechs, the faction he knew. Only three among the crew knew his secret. It made him feel like an outcast.

The sound of running peds echoed from outside the med bay, coming towards the room quickly.

Knockout looked confused, but quickly addressed Starscream, "That's too soon for delivery. We're still trying to get the 'Bots' attention so we can plan with them."

The seeker rolled his optics, "Why not just paint a wall? They'll get the message then."

The medic frowned down at him, "You know, it would be easier if you would just tell us where they were."

Breakdown quickly rushed into the med bay, making sure the doors closed behind him; he looked over at Starscream, "Quick! Break his legs!"

Starscream sat up, wings raised, "BREAK my LEGS?!"

The blue mech transformed out his hammer, approaching cautiously, "Look, doc's reports have been stalling him, but now he's impatient. He wants you in his quarters in the next few minutes. His QUARTERS, Screamer! He's sending Vehicons to escort you. But if we break your legs, you won't be able to walk and doc will have to work on you."

The seeker squealed, "Yes, and you'll have BROKEN my LEGS!"

Knockout held Breakdown off as Starscream continued to yell. He understood the plan and it was sweet of the mech to want to avoid any torture-by-captor scenarios, but the seeker quickly understood why Knockout was the medical physician and Breakdown the assistant: there would have been far too many complications with Breakdown's would-be patients.

The three continued to bicker and yell amongst themselves, even as the door opened and two Vehicons, blasters raised, entered the room. It took a few moments, but eventually the argument stopped and Knockout coughed quietly, slowly pointing to the seeker.

"Starscream's getting mouthy. Breakdown didn't like it."

Starscream glared at the medic, but it was a fair lie. The drones seemed to buy it.

One of the Vehicons approached the seeker, blaster trained on him closely, "Starscream. You have been summoned. Lord Megatron is waiting."


	39. Orion Pax II

Ch. 39

Megatron tapped at his desk impatiently. He had sent for Starscream's retrieval almost twenty minutes ago. If it was taking this long, he'd have to secure and transport the seeker himself. And if he had to walk through the halls of his ship now, he could not guarantee the safety of any crew member that crossed his path.

A light knock at his door pulled him from horrible thoughts and he gruffly answered, "Come."

The door opened and two Vehicons walked in, Starscream in tow, "We have brought you the prisoner, Lord Megatron."

The warlord sneered and stood, walking to them, "Gentlemen, prisoner? Starscream is our guest. Though circumstances brought him back to us in not the kindest of ways, he is still the Decepticon's second in command."

The drones relinquished their hold on the seeker's arms and bowed lightly before making their exit. Leaving Starscream alone with Megatron.

The warlord smirked, watching the seeker carefully as he went to his quarter's door panel and locked it manually. The act itself made Starscream's optics widen and his wings fall flat. There was little he could do anyway and now there was really nothing he could do to escape.

Megatron's heavy steps traveled loudly through the room as he walked back to the seeker, "Now that we are alone, I would like to have a discussion with you, my dear Starscream."

Starscream trembled but found he couldn't come up with a response. This didn't seem to trouble the warlord as he simply took the seeker by the shoulders and led him to a chair across from his desk, sitting him in it. Starscream looked anything but settled but Megatron minded very little, going around his desk to sit across from his second.

"Knockout's medical reports are very detailed," he mused, reaching for something under the desk, "but I believe all your repairs have been completed by now," he pulled out an opaque glass container, setting it on the desk, "I can only imagine the state you were returned to us in if our medical officer had to replace your ped spikes thrice."

His ped spikes?! Starscream couldn't believe Knockout had made three reports, three MEDICAL reports on the repair of his peds. But whatever was helping to create a stall...

The seeker sunk in on himself, keeping his servos on his lap, "Ah... yes, d-damage from this planet's terrain... I had taken to walking more..."

Megatron chuckled, "I can tell."

The warlord took out two small cubes and poured the contents of the opaque glass into each, a bright, almost pink, energon covering the bottom of the cubes. Starscream held in a cringe. This type of energon, the pink energon, was a super refined blend, passed the point of even being 'safe for Cybertronian consumption'. This caused a chemical reaction in the unstable molecules of the fuel, making it less vital for survival and used more for recreational purposes.

Megatron slid the harmless looking cube of energon towards Starscream, picking up his own cube, "Care to join me for a drink?"

The seeker had to dig his claws into the seat beneath him. The warlord was treating him to the best seat on the ship, besides that lovely throne, complete with nothing but manners and a highly sense-dulling drink. Starscream knew it was a trap. Anyone with a working processor could see it was a trap. The seeker was terrified but at the same time... another thought struck him.

Megatron had been treating him better since their standoff at the abandoned mine. Starscream's confidence, his lack of fear, not only did it annoy the mech, but it intrigued him. That was the look in the warlord's optics that had made Starscream nervous down in the brig. He hadn't seen that look before in those red optics.

The seeker hesitated, then took the cube, holding it in his claws, "I didn't take you much for celebrating half a victory."

Megatron smirked, "Half a victory? Only half?"

Starscream didn't drink from the cube just yet, "The elimination of Unicron. But Optimus Prime is still alive."

The warlord chuckled, sipping from his cube, "Your elimination of Unicron. And I allowed Optimus to live so that I could return you to your rightful place. I told you I would bring you back to the ship, and I meant every word of that."

The seeker nodded, "Yes, you made that clear."

"Aren't you happy to be back?"

"That depends," Starscream leaned back into the chair, "am I welcome?"

Megatron set his cube down, folding his servos neatly, "Why wouldn't you be?"

The seeker's wings fluttered lightly; this was turning into a very interesting game of who would crack first, "Airachnid certainly hasn't been pleased with my return."

The warlord growled softly, "Yes. She is becoming quite the nuisance. Rest assured, I will have that little pest taken care of in due course."

"Something happened while you were away?"

Megatron poured himself another cube's worth of the pink energon, letting it sit, "How perceptive of you. Yes, we had an incident while we were busy saving this world. Soundwave handled it nicely, but Airachnid's betrayal has not been missed by my optics."

Starscream smirked, "Good to know at least a bit of my advice didn't escape you."

The warlord hummed, "Yes, it seems you were very much on point about that," he smiled, "and I was wondering if you had anything else you wanted to tell me?"

The seeker held in a flinch. Here we go. This was why he was here.

Megatron glanced down at the untouched cube in his second's servo and gestured to it softly, "Aren't you going to drink with me?"

Starscream glanced down at his cube. The high grade energon in his servos was potent enough for a heavy class like the warlord. The seeker was a lightweight, both in class and the ability to handle the effects of the high grade.

Starscream watched as a concerned frown developed on Megatron's face and he laughed nervously, "I-I'll have to drink metaphorically, you know I've n-never... been..." the frown increased and the seeker felt his spark sink; he held up the cube and shrugged, "I... guess I'll drink for the principal of it all..."

He took the lightest sip he could and shuddered. It was just as awfully debilitating as he remembered. But at least the warlord didn't look as upset now.

Megatron picked up his cube, "I told you earlier I did not know where to begin when it came to asking you what was going on. I gave myself some time to think while you were recovering in the med bay."

Starscream was fully aware that the longer he sat, cube in servo, and listened, the more danger he was in. It wouldn't take long for the high grade energon to start effecting his systems.

"So I'm going to ask you a few questions, my dear Starscream," Megatron reached over and took the seeker's cube, filling it up, "and I expect nothing but the truth," the warlord put the filled cube into his second's servo and smiled, baring his fangs, "Drink."

Starscream grumbled and swirled the cube lightly, "Ah... why not ask me your questions? I'd like to savor this..."

Megatron nodded lightly, "Very well. Why didn't you call into the Nemesis after your incident with Airachnid and the Autobots?"

The seeker opened his mouth to speak then paused. A lie wasn't coming out. Nor was the truth. Stupid fragging high grade. It was already slowing him. He was going to have to focus harder.

He tried again, "Well," he spoke slowly and clearly, "Airachnid had very nearly killed me. She indicated that whether she ended me there... or if I made it back to the ship, I would be dead to the universe and the Decepticon cause..." Starscream absentmindedly sipped from his cube, "Something about... claiming I was siding with the Autobots?" he shrugged, "I'm not sure. She just said you would put down a traitor before they got the chance to land on the Nemesis..."

Megatron watched the seeker carefully, "Where had you gone after your escape?"

Starscream hummed, "I flew... wow, to a lot of places... Think I went over into Mexico first..."

The warlord continued to watch, smirking when the seeker would sip from his cube, "And when I saw you at the volcano? Tell me, how did you manage to get a hold of ToxEn, my dear Starscream?"

Starscream took a larger drink from his cube, chuckling, "I nearly tripped over it on my way through. Stupid container of it in the middle of a cold lava flow and I was all... Well, I just didn't want to leave it out in the open, 'specially..." he cleared his throat, " _especially_ since the Autobots could have found it. I didn't want THEM to have it..."

The seeker set the remainder of his cube down, sliding it across the desk, "That was a mistake," he shook his helm, "I should not be drinking that, I'll keep talking and... and no, that would not be not so pleasant. Not a good idea to drink this while answering questions, I'll jabber..."

Megatron laughed, filling it again, "On the contrary," he slid it back, "I'm counting on it."


	40. Orion Pax III

Ch. 40

Starscream couldn't count how many... hmm... what had he been counting...? Whatever it was, he couldn't count them. He knew it was more than six... Six was a number... That much he remembered...

The seeker teetered to the side in his chair, "I dunno what you es'pect..." he slurred, "Spiders... they skitter, so you can't trust'em..."

Megatron glared at the mech, grumbling, "You don't say."

Starscream shook his helm with a little too much emphasis, "Nope. Is why you tell'em NOTHING. An' Airachnid? YOU tell HER... you tell her... Hm... No, YOU tell HER is none her business. Cause if it was her business, she would know! An' she don't know!"

The warlord folded his servos neatly on the desk, "And what doesn't she know, Starscream?"

Starscream sunk into his chair, humming, "Mm... what is she not... she doesn't know..." he glared at Megatron, "Are YOU s'pposed to know? Are you?!"

Megatron growled, "Yes, Starscream. I am."

The seeker glared for a moment longer then laughed, "Oh tha's good! I thought you were s'pposed to um... the other one..." he snapped his digits excitedly, "NOT know!"

The warlord felt a processor ache coming on. He knew that he had caused this, he knew he could've turned back after Starscream's third cube, but the mech had been difficult to crack. Now he was saying anything and everything, none of it useful.

"Why don't we focus, Starscream?" Megatron said gruffly, "Why don't you tell me... why don't you tell me how this all started? How this all began to take shape?"

Starscream frowned seriously, his optics bright, "In the beginning, there was Primus-"

Megatron snarled, "Not that far back! Focus!" the seeker quickly sat upright, despite a wobble in his posture, and the warlord spoke slower, "Tell me what Airachnid is not supposed to know. Tell me when this... knowledge... first became available to you."

Starscream clicked his glossa on the roof of his mouth, thinking hard, "Which part? Cause parts are changing now and I can't tell those parts anymore... Or can I? ... Nope, nope, not those parts..."

Megatron dug his claws into his desk, "How many parts are there?"

The seeker held up his servos, spreading his claws; after a moment, he pulled them back with a whimper, "I dun have 'nough digits! Quick! Call Knockout, I need surgery!"

The warlord's patience was wearing thin. He told himself over and over again that this was his mistake and he had to simply wait it out. Eventually, the excess chemicals in the high grade energon would burn out, making Starscream far more tired than incoherent. He just had to wait... he just had to...

"An' the worst! You know the worst?" Starscream huffed, covering his optics to press into his temples, "The worst of all this... what does it all mean? What does the point at the end of it mean?"

Megatron stayed silent, just watching.

The seeker set his servos in his lap, making fists, "You try... You make the mistakes, the ones you can't ever fix... An' what does it all become? Is a special thing, right? To know? To see it an' say 'well look, no, that isn't what we do now, we gotta fix it', but why fix it if it all means nothing? Does it mean nothing?"

The warlord spoke quietly, "Does what mean nothing?"

"Knowing..." Starscream clenched his servos tightly, "Is special, it has to be..." he snorted, laughing, "But Airachnid, she-she DOESN'T know! An' that means she... she isn't special, but she wants to be. She wants to know what I know an' she wants... she wants to kill me an' you an' everyone else, cause she doesn't know it all the way. She doesn't know... she doesn't know that she will have an END. And then she'll be GONE an' DEAD an' what will it matter?!"

"... What is at the end, Starscream?"

The seeker shuttered his optics, sighing quietly, "... A lot of anger... A lot of yelling... A lot of pain... Pain that hurts inside an' outside an' everywhere you can see... But I know," he growled, "I know it's there an' I know it's coming an' I'm not ready. I'm not ready!"

Megatron saw Starscream's chassis begin to tremble. First signs of the fatigue setting in. He had to start pushing now.

The warlord stood and went around the desk to stand in front of the mech, taking his chin and forcing his helm up to look at him, "Focus on my optics, Starscream. Focus and think carefully: when did this knowledge of the end, the pain, when did you find it?"

Starscream shook harder, whimpering, "I didn't find it... I didn't find it... I found me," he held back a hiccup as he tried to pull away, "I found me! An' it wasn't s'pposed to happen! How does that happen?! I found me!"

Megatron's grip increased and he knelt down, putting a servo around the smaller mech's throat and holding him in place at the shoulder, "WHEN?!"

The seeker winced, whining as he struggled, "S-stop! You're hurting me-"

"I will do far worse if you do not tell me when!"

"At..." Starscream gulped, his claws trying to pull away the servo at his neck, "At..." he started to go limp as he relaxed, "At the grave... I was at the grave..."

Megatron relaxed his grip around his throat, "Whose grave?"

The seeker whimpered again, his mouth clamping shut. The warlord scowled. His optics darted from left to right as he tried hard to remember. When had Stasrcream begun to act differently? When had he...

Megatron slowly sneered, chuckling, "At Skyquake's grave. When you tried to resurrect him with dark energon. Unicron's connection gave me many bits and pieces," he dropped the smaller mech back into the chair and loomed over him, grabbing the armrests, "and he felt your attempt at such a feat. But you, your spark," he latched his claws onto Starscream's chest plate, making the mech cry out in pain as his claws dug in, "your SPARK! The ember that makes up every Cybertronian's very being?! It overcame the dark energon and REJECTED it! It REJECTED Unicron's very lifeblood!"

The warlord finally released the seeker and the smaller mech panted, curling into the chair, "I-I don't know what happened! It just wasn't working!"

Megatron snarled, "How did YOUR spark overcome the power of UNICRON?!"

Starscream covered his faceplates, "I don't know! All the things I know and I don't know THIS! What's wrong with me?!"

The warlord growled as he backed off, staring down at the shaking seeker, "What's wrong? You do not trust me, your leader, to guide you through," he slowly reached out a servo, extending it gently, "Don't hide anymore, Starscream. Help me steer the Decepticons to victory! Be there at my side when we reclaim Cybertron and create a new dawn, a new glory for our race!"

Starscream stared at the servo then back up at Megatron. He was tired. His processor hurt. He just wanted to rest. He wanted all of these problems to stop. And what if Megatron could stop them? What if...

The seeker trembled as he reached out slowly.

What if...

His claws ghosted passed the claws of the larger mech.

What if... just suppose...

Starscream stopped just short of taking Megatron's servo. He WAS tired. His processor DID hurt. But that didn't mean he could accept this... He couldn't. It would betray what he wanted.

In the beginning, it was all about power. What he could get, what he could control. And that was what had killed him. It came in the form of Predaking, something, no, someONE, he could never control, that he had no power over. But now, power was extending a servo, whispering promises into his audials, staring him down with bright, defying optics. And it only reminded him of how it all went wrong.

The seeker withdrew his servo and gripped the seat beneath him tightly, "You're lying... You're lying," he shook his helm, "You've been trying to get rid of me for a very long time..." he growled, letting his chassis tremble; he couldn't stop, so he just let it happen, "But I don't care. Not anymore. I will stand on a reclaimed, a revived Cybertron, Megatron, but it won't be by your side."

The warlord's optics widened as Starscream stood, the smaller mech pushing him back with what little strength he had left, "I'm NOT doing this over again! The deception, the arguments, the beatings; I won't again! I did it for too long, hoping, waiting, expecting something to come of it, and you know what came of it?! NOTHING! Nothing was my reward! But that wasn't enough, was it?! Because now-" he winced, his legs buckling as he felt his left optic blur out and something drip down his cheek plate, "n... now..."

Megatron caught the seeker as he fell, helping him to the floor and kneeling with him as he growled into his COMM for medical assistance. The warlord held the seeker's helm back to look at his optic, the orb filled with bright blue energon that was now leaking down his face. A small optical fuel line burst; not exactly life threatening. But Starscream continued to shake, his intakes coming in pants.

"You are not going to die," he heard Megatron hiss deeply, "not today, not while I still have you as my second. And you? You will tell me what you know. You will follow me into the darkest recesses or the brightest pulsars. You will stand by my side. And why will you do this? Because I know what you are. Unicron could not hide that from me. He feared what you could do because he himself could not accomplish such a thing. So while the Chaos Bringer feared the spark that could not be extinguished, I will capture it, embrace it, control it. I will never let you escape, my dear Starscream. That is not a lie; it is a promise."


	41. Orion Pax IV

Ch. 41

Knockout tsked, gently rubbing more of the leaking energon from Starscream's optic, "You know, he just gets creepier and creepier... Ah, energon level at twenty percent and still dropping," he murmured to Breakdown, "At least he called us in to help. But what was he thinking?! You can't give a seeker of your size that much high grade! And how dare he hide that high grade! ... Energon level at ten now... Alright, sit up."

Starscream grunted as the medic helped him sit up on the med berth, drips of energon falling from his optic and into a rag Breakdown quickly used to cover the side of his faceplate; he huffed, "All part of his plan..."

The blue mech shrugged, "Getting you overcharged? Yeah, but I doubt he was expecting this."

Knockout quickly went over a datapad to look over his notes, "Good thing you sobered up before you told him anything..."

Starscream didn't respond.

The red mech slowly looked up, glaring, "You DIDN'T tell him anything."

The seeker shrugged and slowly shook his helm, "Well... nothing that made sense to him."

Knockout threw his datapad angrily, letting Breakdown catch it as he pointed, "If you compromised ANYTHING-"

Starscream scowled, "I didn't! I just rambled! I mostly remember spouting off about Airachnid and-" he paused, getting quiet.

The medic growled, "And. What?"

"And..." the seeker rolled a servo as he tried to find the right words, "I... may have told him about how she wanted to know what I know..."

Knockout balled his servos into fists, glaring harder, "Close. Too close."

Starscream snorted, "Tell me about it."

Breakdown shrugged and gently pulled away the rag to check that the energon had stopped flowing, "So he missed. Points for us."

"Not entirely," the seeker huffed, "It would seem our esteemed leader had some sort of connection through Unicron. He told me that the Chaos Bringer was afraid of me."

Knockout laughed, "HA! Of you? ... Well, you did use the Spark Extractor on him..."

Starscream shook his helm, "No, more than just that. Unicron addressed me as 'the abomination' and said that I..." he hummed, trying to remember the exact wording, "that I 'flee from both Pit and Allspark'. I'm not exactly sure what that means."

Breakdown frowned, "THE abomination?"

"That's the word you're hanging onto?" Knockout scoffed, "'The'?!"

The seeker frowned, "He seems to have a small point, doctor. Why did Unicron call me 'the abomination' and not 'an abomination'?" he frowned, "And why the frag did he tell Megatron that my spark couldn't be extinguished?! That's a load of slag right there!"

The sound of pedfalls interrupted the conversation and the mechs went silent, going about their work. The med bay doors opened and Megatron walked in with Soundwave in tow, sneering as Starscream gripped the berth tightly.

"Ah, I see you're in much better spirits, Starscream," the warlord purred, coming down the ramp, "I also hope you're in a much better position to answer some more questions."

The seeker glared at him, "Will this be before or after you overcharge me? Because that didn't seem to go over very well the first time."

Megatron laughed, "No, it did not! But that is a line of deceit I will not try again..." he shoved the mech back onto the berth, looming over him as his arms trapped him on either side, "So allow me to be a little more straight forward: what do you know?! The entirety of your attitude and behavior changed the day you used dark energon, the day you tried to resurrect Skyquake! What knowledge did you receive during your insubordination?!"

Starscream looked terrified at the space that the warlord had given him, which wasn't any at all, and tried to growl, "W-what makes you think I changed and, furthermore, that I gained any knowledge?! Maybe the fight between the Autobots and Skyquake made me see... ah... a different edge to this war! They tried to kidnap me and hold me prisoner afterwards! How do you know that didn't just change my outlook?!"

Megatron didn't look convinced. He was nearly on top of the seeker now. Starscream whimpered as a servo grabbed his shoulder armor and clenched tightly, the warlord leaning in close.

Knockout's optics widened, unable to look away, and he slowly leaned towards Breakdown, whispering, "Is... Is he really going to do this? While... While we're watching? Is he?"

Megatron snarled, turning to them, "Silence!"

A loud alarm sounded and Soundwave perked up, his screen showing security footage from a cave they had procured.

Breakdown growled a little, "'Bots found the space bridge. They're attacking it now."

Starscream felt his optics widen. This would have been the part where the information HE had given the Autobots about the space bridge would have led to their commandeering it. But he hadn't been able to, he had been captured by Megatron. So how had they found the bridge?

The seeker knew he had to keep up appearances; after all, he had been kept on the Nemesis as a prisoner, "What?! You completed the space bridge without MY supervision?!"

Megatron glared down at him and finally pulled away with a snarl, "Knockout. You will keep our guest here while I sort out the Autobots with Airachnid."

The red mech nodded, "Ah, but of course, Lord Megatron. But why just the spider? Why not bring Breakdown or Soundwave with you?"

The warlord huffed in annoyance, "As it stands, the space bridge's location has been compromised and simply taking back the cave it resides in will do little to stop them from returning again. I am going as insurance that the bridge is properly destroyed, along with an Autobot or two. And Airachnid?" he stomped up the ramp, "Should she perish in the fight, there would be little consequence, would there?"

Megatron turned back to them, setting a servo on Soundwave's shoulder delicately, "I trust the three of you will be able to handle Starscream while I am away?"

Soundwave nodded silently for them and the warlord took his leave, the med bay doors closing behind him. Everyone stayed quiet, waiting.

Starscream took in a soft intake but Knockout shook his helm, "No, wait..."

A few more moments passed and the air seemed to get lighter, each mech, save for Soundwave, releasing a held intake.

"That was close," Breakdown grumbled, turning to set up a tray.

Knockout nodded, "Too close. Like shaving just a touch too much off a fresh weld."

Starscream let himself fall back into the med berth, "I take it one of you left a message for the Autobots then. How?"

The medic shrugged, "You told us how. You said paint a wall, so we did. Left a big Decepticon symbol on a graffiti wall. Took a couple hours, but a human uploaded the picture to the Internet. The photo must have been scrubbed, but not until after the 'Bots got it."

Breakdown smirked, "We hid a message in it: To 'Bots- Use provided coordinates to attack Megatron's space bridge. Pull no punch. Make it explode if you want. Starscream will escape after you've begun your attack. Much love and shock prods, Breakdown and Knockout."

Knockout smirked, "We figured the bridge was going to be attacked anyway, so why not? Now," he picked up the tray Breakdown had been working on, showing a multitude of syringes, "each of these is filled with enough sedatives to knock Breakdown on his aft for hours. You're going to knock the tray from my servos, grabbing at least three of these, and stab me and Breakdown first. Preferably in a joint. Somewhere that won't scratch the paint. We're going to go down, then you lunge at Soundwave and get him in the neck. Fair?"

Starscream tapped his claws against his chest plate, "I see no fault in this plan. Afterwards?"

Breakdown continued to busy himself, "Ground bridge should be cleared if Megatron took backup. We had to 'online your weapons system to clear a surge in some of your wires'. That should help clear a path just in case."

"Soundwave: prepared to edit any footage that does not comply with Starscream's solo escape. Editing... Editing... Editing.."

Knockout shrugged, "COMM us when you know you're in the clear, psychic."

The seeker sighed, rolling his shoulders, "I'll try my best to remember..."

With a lunge, Starscream grabbed four syringes off the tray, stabbing Knockout in the elbow joint with one and dropping him within seconds. The seeker jumped Breakdown as he turned and got him in the neck. Soundwave moved in as planned to apprehend Starscream and overthrew an arm, which gave the silver mech time to kick him back, then jump on top of him as well, using the last syringe to put the silent mech into recharge.

The seeker slowly stood and fluttered his wings, dropping the final syringe and walking out of the med bay. He found little Vehicon presence and rushed to the ground bridge, pausing before he could enter coordinates. He had a lot to think about. Was he even ready to join the Autobots? If he joined... that would mean he would have to tell them everything.

Starscream shook and typed in coordinates, sighing as he went through the ground bridge. He wasn't ready. He didn't care. As he traveled through the portal, he took out his bridge remote from under his thigh plating. He just wasn't ready yet...


	42. Operation: Bumblebee

Ch. 42

Bumblebee beeped over his COMM unit as he pushed his engine to go faster, taking hard turns in his car mode with stride. The scout was doing what he did best; scouting. The yellow mech chatted as he did so, beeping again in question when Bulkhead didn't respond.

"You know, I'm a little worried too," the green mech sighed, his voice tired, "It's been almost a week and a half since Megatron caught him. If Miko keeps asking where Screamy is at this rate, my audials are gonna fall out of my helm!"

Bumblebee beeped in understanding, explaining how Raf thought Starscream was purposefully avoiding everyone because he was scared.

Bulkhead laughed loudly over the COMM, "Starscream? Scared? Maybe a couple months ago I could've agreed with that! But I'm not so sure. It feels more like he doesn't want to stand by anyone anymore..."

The yellow mech suddenly beeped loudly, a blip on his monitor lighting up.

Bulkhead confirmed within seconds, "Yeah, I just got the same signal. Could be another homing beacon. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates."

Bumblebee drove faster as the sun over the mountains became little more than a glow, night overtaking the roads. The yellow mech drove off the asphalt and onto dirt, transforming as his form became hidden by large boulders. Bumblebee walked cautiously to where the beacon was coming from, an odd green device with orange lights sitting atop a large stone. Was it a relic?

The scout's optics brightened as he looked it over. It didn't exactly look... Cybertronian. Bumblebee beeped in confusion then whirled around when he heard a noise, like static. The yellow mech saw a bright, blue light shoot at him from some distance away, then a pain from behind him, like someone had knocked him down.

Starscream snarled and rolled with the smaller mech to the side to avoid another electrical pulse, his blasters raised, "Bumblebee, you better be battle ready!"

The scout beeped in surprise, but transformed out his blasters, aiming where the seeker was aiming. A loud, slow clap resonated through the small canyon and Silas stepped out through the shadows, MECH soldiers ready with their weapons.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," he chuckled, "but I shouldn't be surprised, knowing what you're capable of, Starscream."

The man said his name snidely and the seeker growled, "You know nothing of what I am capable of, you parasite. And if you don't want to die, you'll lower your weapons and give yourselves up to the authorities when they arrive," he glanced at Bumblebee, who nodded and activated his COMM.

The yellow mech beeped quietly, then wailed, grabbing at his helm as a loud ringing pounded into his processor. Starscream winced in surprise at Bumblebee's cry, but kept his blasters trained on the MECH soldiers.

"What happened?! What did you do?!"

"External communications aren't going to be allowed in this area," Silas smirked, "It's a dead zone."

The seeker snarled and fired rapidly with a blaster, grabbing up Bumblebee by the arm with his other servo to guide him back, "Forget calling for help, just fire with me!"

The yellow mech shook his helm with a whimper but nodded, adding his blue blaster fire to Stasrcream's red.

The MECH troops easily dove for cover behind a rock formation, but didn't fire back. It didn't make much sense. There were only a handful of MECH soldiers beside Silas. There should have been dozens more, all armed, waiting for this. Starscream remembered more than just the three next to the sadistic human. What was going on?

Silas sighed, looking at a device on his belt, "Well, this has been a treat, but I think their time is up," he clicked a button on the side of the device, "Send in wave two."

Starscream and Bumblebee halted their blaster fire when an odd noise hit their audials. It sounded big, as the rumbling in the ground could clearly indicate. The darkness betrayed the two mechs as this big, unseen vehicle drove closer. Then there was another, coming from a different direction. The seeker growled. A second trap.

Silas stood high on the rock that had been his cover, calling out, "Wave two, begin your assault!"

Bright lights exploded into the area, blinding Bumblebee and Starscream. The whirring of helicopters above them added to the lights and through the painful rays, the seeker could just make out the two large, military grade transport vehicles circling them. Frag.

Starscream watched as one of the vehicles opened and more than two dozen soldiers piled out, all aiming the same type of gun.

Silas pointed, "Take aim! ... Fire!"

The seeker grumbled, "Figures."

Starscream felt a searing hot burn crawl through his chassis as a well aimed shot to his side rolled around in his systems like a tornado on fire. He collapsed with a scream as his optics blanked out and shuttered closed. Bumblebee beeped loudly, kneeling over the silver mech as he tried to fire back. But the blinding lights affected his aim and then he felt an electrical crack against his chest plate, the surge forcing him into a power down as he collapsed on top of Starscream.

The MECH soldiers held their fire and the lights dimmed. Silas frowned as a soldier walked up to him with a radar device.

"Sir, we have another one inbound. Our police plant can hold it off, but maybe for only a few minutes."

The man frowned harder. They didn't have enough time to pull the silver mech out from underneath the yellow scout.

Silas stared a moment longer at Bumblebee and Starscream then turned, waving, "Load them both up, we're leaving!"

Long hooks and cords were deployed and wrapped around both mechs, winches groaning loudly as they pulled their hapless chassises into a near empty vehicle. Starscream felt his optics online for but a moment as the doors closed, locking them in, and in the blurriness of his vision, he thought he saw Silas standing over them, smirking.

* * *

His helm hurt. And he swore to Primus if he ever felt this pain again, he'd...

Starscream groaned and winced when he felt a strain in his arms. He didn't have to online his optics to guess where he was. The adorable, little MECH lab. The one a good few miles from where he and Bumblebee were attacked, in the middle of a forest. A soft chirp stopped him from growling and his optics onlined, red locking with bright blue orbs that stared from across the warehouse.

Bumblebee was chained, hanging from his arms on a large construction crane and he kicked his wrapped legs lightly in a tired struggle, beeping softly to ask if Starscream was alright.

The seeker did his best to shrug, he himself chained in a similar way, then snarled when he saw Silas walk out from the shadows, MECH soldiers and scientists bustling around as they prepped for whatever they had in mind.

"Good, now you're both awake," he sneered, "We were wondering if we would have to be forced into using... alternative methods."

Starscream glared and tugged hard on his chains but Silas only shook his head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled, "We need you in pristine condition. If we have to put you out again to ensure that," around the seeker, MECH soldiers aimed their guns, "we won't hesitate to do so."

Bumblebee beeped again, asking Starscream to stop and wait. He didn't want to see him get hurt.

The seeker huffed, flexing his claws to get feeling back into them, "So, to what do we owe the honor then?"

Silas pointed to a large monitor on the far wall, both the seeker's and the scout's chassis specs highlighted, "We're going to be running a few tests. Neither of you are likely to survive, but you'll be doing us a great service, so allow me to thank you in advance."

Starscream hissed deeply as a team of scientists traveled by catwalk behind him, looking over the back of his helm. He flinched away, but that didn't seem to deter them.

"Sir," one of the scientists reported, "same entry way, just like the scraps on the battlefield. It should be a simple link."

"Good," Silas replied, walking up to the monitors to watch, "we'll start with him then," the man looked over at Starscream, "We've waited a while to crack you open," he explained, "so I don't see any reason why we should have to wait any longer."

A troop of MECH soldiers walked in carrying a tightly bound, thick coil of cord. The seeker frowned at the coil in confusion until they began to unravel it. Bumblebee whirled loudly in disapproval and struggled hard in his bonds. Starscream grit his dentals tightly as he held in an intake. The uncoiled mess looked like a primitive cortical patch cord. And the seeker didn't need anyone to tell him who they intended to use it on.


	43. Operation: Bumblebee II

Ch. 43

"You're insane!" Starscream yelled, pulling hard on the chains around his wrists.

Silas wasn't phased, "Many of my superiors thought the same. They didn't understand that the latest tech meant more than having the most soldiers. They just couldn't see my vision."

The seeker only growled, "The latest tech means nothing if you have no way of knowing how to use it! If you think you can just stick that in the back of my helm and hook it up into the back of a computer monitor, then you may as well kill me now! It won't work!"

The man crossed his arms, "We'll see. If we run into any snags," he looked back at Bumblebee, "we can always test them on your friend here."

The yellow mech beeped softly, then frowned, whirling something not so polite down at the MECH soldiers.

Starscream scoffed, "I'm agreeing with Bumblebee," he hissed, "and it won't matter. You won't learn anything from me, especially if you try to patch through my helm."

Silas watched as a scientist typed a few commands into the computer console, "As interesting as it would be to learn about you and your species, our efforts are being put elsewhere. We want to know what's going to happen next, not what has already happened."

Bumblebee looked down from the computer to the seeker, beeping quickly and accusingly.

"What?!" Starscream huffed, "You can't believe that! Why does everyone seem to think that?! That's not- it's hard to explain!"

"Don't worry, we don't care if you explain it," Silas smirked, "So long as it works. Knowing how to proceed in the next couple months will put our enemies under. You just use your precognition to tell us how and we'll try to save your life if something goes wrong."

The seeker rattled his chains as he tried to kick, "I'm NOT precognitive! What you're doing is not going to work! You'll only destroy your computers and lose the lives of your soldiers!"

The man chuckled, "What a prediction. Let's see if it comes true."

MECH scientists carried the plug of the cord up the catwalk and set it behind Starscream's helm, the silver mech trembling as he thrashed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he screeched.

Bumblebee whirled loudly, beeping for the MECH soldiers to stop. Scientists at the other end of the cord plugged it into a large, cube-like adapter, connecting it to their computer monitors.

"Sir, we'll begin recording now," a scientist informed, "We'll commence transformer upload on your mark."

Scientists behind Starscream's helm lifted the plug, lining it up with a link at the back of his helm.

The seeker whimpered, "You don't know what you're doing..."

Silas watched him, then turned to a scientist at the computer, "Commence the upload."

The scientists at the back of the silver mech's helm shoved hard, connecting the plug into the link. Starscream let out a strangled gasp, his optics wide as he felt the cord trying to pull something from deep within him. A painful scream escaped him and he thrashed hard. Bumblebee whirled loudly again, pulling hard on his chains.

Silas hummed, looking at the monitors, "What do we have so far?"

One of the two scientists running the computers typed in some commands, "Nothing yet, just hard static. Our tech may be far too incompatible, even with the adaptor. I'm going to try another program to make sense of the feed."

Starscream had to grit his dentals to stop another scream from erupting from his mouth. He growled as another wave of pain washed in at the back of his helm. He thought he was going to scream again until he felt that familiar displacement. The familiar build up of energy. The crackle of gold static and electricity running across his chest plate.

The seeker shrieked as the electricity built up then ran up his neck into his helm, rushing down the cord. It sparked violently as it entered the cube-like adaptor and the monitors exploded in a blaze of fire, glass and electricity. The scientists at the computers fell limp as they were electrocuted and covered in glass, Silas shielding himself with his arms.

The man's eyes widened and he looked up at Starscream, the mech panting as the cord in the back of his helm slowly fell out.

Silas couldn't frown and at the same time he couldn't smile, so he expressed nothing and turned back to a few of his soldiers, "Clean this mess up. Get rid of the bodies. We need to make a supply run if we're going to get any of this done."

The soldiers nodded and began clearing up.

The man walked down the steps, deep in thought as a scientist approached him, "The electrical output was more than we thought. We can easily counteract that if we have a separate conduit that can absorb the surge. We'll need bigger monitors, bigger computers, and programs better coded to handle the amount of information his processor is dealing out."

Silas nodded, "Good. How long will that take?"

"For each component? Too long. A couple of days to get it all together, another day to set it all up," the scientist pointed to their cortical patch cord, "On top of that, we have to open this up to see how much damage it sustained. If we find any char, which I'm sure we will, it'll be useless."

Silas growled, clenching his fists, "Then let's not waste anymore time. Start with the cord first, I want a replacement here by tomorrow. Call our supplier and let them know we need the best of the best here yesterday. You said three days? Let's try this in two..."

The scientist nodded, looking over at Starscream, then Bumblebee, "And what shall we do with these two while we restock?"

The man frowned now, "... Nothing yet. For now, I want samples of whatever is being pumped through their veins. I doubt it's motor oil. We'll need to find a replacement or something better to keep them alive before we begin..."

Silas walked with the scientist outside and most of the soldiers followed to start collecting new equipment, save for a small handful that were still cleaning up.

Bumblebee's optics wavered as he stared at Starscream. He chirped softly, unsure of what to say. Was he alright? Was he in pain?

The seeker panted softer and groaned as his arms tensed, "I... I'm alive... That's better than nothing..."

The yellow mech whirled out a sigh, then beeped, asking what they were going to do.

Starscream slowly shook his helm, "I don't know... I don't... Everyone asks me what they're supposed to do and I don't know..." he sighed when he glanced up and saw Bumblebee beginning to shake, "But we're going to be fine. The 'Bots are definitely looking for you. They'll find you."

The yellow mech's expression softened and he beeped, saying they were looking for him too.

Starscream scoffed tiredly, "They shouldn't... It's a waste of time..."

Bumblebee chirped, asking why.

The seeker sighed, "... I'm not ready... I want to be, but I'm not. And I don't know what it's going to take to get me to that point, but I'm not there yet. And I have secrets..." his mind immediately thought of scuffed red armor, energon on his claws, Cliffjumper's dead expression, "... bad secrets... I'm just not ready yet."


	44. Operation: Bumblebee III

Ch. 44

The next thing Starscream felt was his chains moving. It startled him from recharge and he groaned at the loud noise of the crane that held him as he was hung next to Bumblebee, the pair of mechs looking more like wall ornaments now than battle hardened soldiers. The yellow mech beside him whimpered at the noise and beeped, asking what time it was.

Starscream sighed and saw light peeking in from small spaces between the metal walls, "Morning at least. So it's been at least twelve hours..."

Bumblebee looked over at him and beeped again, asking if he was still in pain.

The seeker did his best to shrug, "My helm's fine. For now. But if they don't put us down, our shoulder sockets are going to tear before the rest of us goes," he growled.

The scout whirred gently in agreement.

Silas walked into the building with his hands folded behind his back, "A tear in your joints? That wouldn't be good. Rest assured, we're looking to rectify the problem."

A large truck with an even larger piece of metal mounted on the back rolled in and MECH troops began to unload it, guiding it into place on long girders.

Starscream glared; that's why he had been moved. They were quickly scrapping together a makeshift berth for him to lie on and be tortured. The seeker tugged hard on his chains, trying to get his peds to touch the floor. Silas almost chuckled, amused.

"It's good to see you're not damaged from last night's mishap," he smirked, "I was worried when the guards saw you fall limp in the early hours of the morning. We thought something had broken your hardware and that you'd become useless to our endeavors."

Starscream hissed lowly, "I'm going to kill you, Silas. I'm going to hold you down and gouge my talons into your body and rip you in half!"

The man laughed loudly, "I hardly think so! You're in no position to escape, let alone cause any of us harm. By tonight, we'll be ready to start a preliminary and exploratory cavity excavation. And I'll even be kind about the situation; you two get to pick who goes first."

Silas turned and walked out, leaving the silver mech to scowl, "Inferior pest! How dare he-"

The seeker stopped in his rant when he heard Bumblebee whimper, chirping softly that he wanted to go first. Starscream's optics widened, more soft chirps coming from the scout's synthesizer. He told the seeker that if they cut open his chassis, then at least the silver mech could tell them what was important and what wasn't as such. It would stop them from accidentally killing him. He couldn't do the same for Starscream.

The seeker growled loudly, nudging the scout the best he could, "Quiet, just wait..." there were maybe two or three MECH guards in the room and Starscream lowered his voice as much as he could, "Look... I'll admit, I do know a few more things. Not the way I told Optimus. But I do. I know you get out of this just fine. Me? Not too sure. But don't you dare sacrifice yourself for me. These humans, these... pests? They're nothing. And as soon as they let their guards down, I will end them. What Silas is planning? What he wants to do? I'm not going to let him. So pick your chin up and try to swing over to me as lightly as you can. My talons can't reach the top of my chains, but they might be able to reach yours..."

Bumblebee looked at the seeker then up at the chains. Starscream wasn't that much taller than the scout, but his arms were longer, which meant the slack he had above him was minimal and the crane was as high as it could go. Bumblebee looked down and saw their peds had an equal amount of distance from the ground. Bumblebee's crane was holding him lower.

The scout chirped softly, swinging enough to make it look like he was testing his bonds again as he asked Starscream if he thought it would work.

The seeker shook his helm, near whispering, "I'm not sure. But if I can get even a link on your chains undone, I think you could easily manage the rest."

Bumblebee whirred that he would do everything he could to make sure the both of them got away. He swung again and winced a little, looking up to see that Starscream's claws were just able to touch his chains. It was up to the seeker now.

Starscream picked quietly at the metal, holding in a scowl when he saw the angle he was at along with how little force he could apply. This was going to take a while.

Bumblebee picked up on the seeker's distress and asked what was wrong. Starscream didn't respond, grunting in pain as he tried to twist his wrist to get more leverage. The scout beeped again, telling him not to hurt himself. The yellow mech looked up to see the problem and whirred, telling the seeker to work slowly.

Starscream frowned, muttering, "Why would I do that?"

Bumblebee beeped again, saying that if MECH wouldn't be ready until late, that they should make their escape at night, in the dark. They'd suspect less of them during the day and it would be easier to hide at night.

The seeker sighed and relaxed, tapping gently at the chains in a nonchalant way as he picked them apart, "Very well... Let's see how this goes."

The scout's optics brightened gently; he almost cooed that it would be fine. If Starscream could tell him that, then Bumblebee could tell the seeker the same.

* * *

It had been a long day. The seeker could blearily see through tired optics as the first delivery of supplies came through; three enormous monitors. He scowled. All they needed were the computers, the adaptor, the coding and the cortical patch cord. And from what he could hear outside, something else was being delivered already. They couldn't wait much longer.

Starscream looked up to assess his work. He'd been tapping lightly all day. If there wasn't at least some damage to the chains by now, then this would never work and he and Bumblebee would be tortured. The seeker weakly looked up and saw a give in the heavy chains. This was it.

He nudged the yellow mech lightly, stirring him from recharge, "Hey, enough rest."

The scout focused his optics and beeped, asking if it was time.

"Almost," Starscream nodded, "I'll have to take a risk, but I know you can handle it. They just have to put down-"

"Oh don't worry," Silas interrupted, "we'll be putting one of you down now. Have you chosen which will be our first vivisection volunteer?"

Bumblebee glared and whirled loudly, thrashing. The seeker scowled down at the man, baring his dentals.

Silas hummed, "Since the yellow one has decided to make the most noise, I suppose he'll be our first test subject. I'm sure you don't mind, Starscream."

Starscream roared as he kicked out, "Don't you dare, Silas! Stop this now!"

The man ignored him and pointed to a couple of techs, "You two. Move the yellow one to the slab. Make sure he's prepped."

Bumblebee whimpered. The seeker didn't have anymore time now. With a great heave and hard jerk, he lashed his claws down as hard as he could manage onto Bumblebee's chains. A link snapped, dropping him, and the yellow mech tore his servos free, quickly transforming them into blasters and firing down upon the MECH soldiers. Starscream's crane teetered and he fell forward, landing on his bound peds. The seeker couldn't do much as Bumblebee provided cover fire, lighting the place up in hot plasma, but he wrenched hard and swung the crane, using it to block the entrance into the warehouse.

Silas snarled, "Regroup, regroup!" he ordered, "Get them back under control!"

Bumblebee grabbed Starscream's arms and pulled him free, the two diving, more tripping, behind the metal slab that had finally been assembled. They tore at the chains around their peds and the yellow mech beeped, asking what they should do next.

The seeker pointed behind them, at the metal wall, "I say we use the back way."

The two aimed at the wall, Starscream transforming out his blasters, and fired rapidly, the wall blowing over easily. The pair took off as fast as they could, dodging electrical pulses and jumping over MECH cars and trucks.

Silas ripped a gun from one of his soldiers, aiming carefully out the hole in the wall, "Do I have to do everything myself?!" he checked his aim again then fired, the electrical pulse just missing Starscream's legs and hitting Bumblebee in the upper back.

The yellow mech wailed and fell but was grabbed up by the seeker before he could hit the dirt. This wasn't good. Starscream couldn't drag Bumblebee around and expect to get away. The stasis effect only lasted a couple minutes, but that's all MECH needed. Those precious couple minutes.

The seeker hissed as he threw the yellow mech up the best he could and transformed, the chassis falling on top of him as he flew. The weight kept him low to the ground and caused a drag, but it was better than trying to run. Starscream heard Silas yell angrily to ready the helicopters, but the silver mech knew that wasn't going to work.

"Inferior vehicles!" he cackled, the MECH base becoming a dot behind him, "They could never catch up with me, and I'm carrying dead weight!"

An alarm in his CPU sounded and he grimaced, checking the message: energon at eleven percent; suggest refill.

Starscream scowled. They hadn't been refueled by MECH and they had been captured for almost a day. He flew lower and shuddered when he realized how bad this could get. He and Bumblebee would have to walk and if they couldn't get a message out for help, they would both be captured again.


	45. Operation: Bumblebee IV

Ch. 45

Starscream did his best to slow gently as he flew low and turned into a loop, dropping Bumblebee as he transformed to land. The seeker tried to catch the yellow mech, he really did, but the scout landed on top of him, making the silver mech yelp. Bumblebee was heavier than he looked. Then again, he was a ground based vehicle. Those were usually denser.

Starscream growled and rolled Bumblebee off him, catching him before he could fall into a river beside them, "Come on," he huffed, collecting a little water in his servos to splash on the scout's faceplates, "wake up."

Bumblebee sputtered and winced as he sat up, glaring around the area. He beeped quickly as he stood, asking where they were.

Starscream sighed and stood with him, "Not far from their base. I had to land. My energon levels are at eleven percent. I can guess you're in a similar state."

The scout grimaced, then nodded, whirring that he was at thirteen percent.

The seeker grumbled. Neither of them were in a position to waste a percent more.

Starscream looked around cautiously, "Can you COMM your team? Call for a bridge or some back up?"

Bumblebee nodded and tried to activate his COMM, whirling angrily when it wouldn't activate. Either he was far too low on energon or MECH had disabled it. They were on their own.

The yellow scout pointed up ahead through the forest, asking if high ground was in that direction. Starscream shrugged.

"Um, maybe," he thought aloud, "Anywhere away from MECH's torture room is better than here," he started walking, "You can follow or we can part ways here."

Bumblebee whirled loudly and ran after him to catch up, cheerfully telling the seeker that he wasn't going to let him out of his sights again.

Starscream frowned, confused, "Oh? And why not?"

The scout beeped matter of factly, saying the silver mech had to come back with him.

The seeker grumbled, "I told you... I'm not ready."

Bumblebee beeped back, saying he didn't believe him. He whirred and chirped, telling the silver mech that it was alright to be nervous about joining the Autobots, but that they were happy to have him.

Starscream shook his helm, "I can't right now. That secret? The one I have yet to tell you and the Autobots? It has to do with someone else. Someone who isn't around anymore. And I'm not ready to talk about it yet..." he sighed, "I've already said too much. I'll... promise this: when I'm ready, I'll come to you. None of you will have to go out looking for me."

Bumblebee frowned in confusion. He beeped rapidly and asked why Starscream didn't just tell them the secret; it should be easier to deal with if he just got it out into the open.

The seeker nearly tripped as he walked, remembering with a grimace at how Arcee had reacted when she had found out before... the first time... slagging future sight, "Ah... because I know it won't make things easy... In fact, it may force all of you to reconsider welcoming me. Maybe that's a good thing and maybe that's a bad thing. But I know I'm not ready..."

The yellow mech followed Starscream over a small hill and behind a line of trees that made a very nice wall. He took hold of the seeker's arm and sat him down, sitting next to him as he took a loud intake.

Starscream glared, "We need to be moving away, not settling down."

Bumblebee shrugged, beeping that they could take a few moments. Besides, MECH wasn't looking in this area. He patted the seeker's arm for reassurance.

The silver mech groaned lightly, looking out into the dark forest, "... You want me to tell you my secret."

The yellow mech nodded, but said nothing.

"What makes you think it will fix anything?"

Bumblebee beeped, telling him it didn't have to. He whirred and chirped, saying it was about healing it, not fixing it.

Starscream chuckled gently, "A young Prime in the making, aren't you?"

The scout whirled and shook his helm, sputtering a thanks at the compliment, but beeped that he could never be a Prime.

The seeker smirked, "Don't you know? Anyone is capable of being a Prime. In the days before the war, there were Cybertronians that did good deeds. They didn't need the title of 'Prime' to tell them of their kindness..." he shrugged, "But I will admit, Prime's do get better armor. And weapons."

Bumblebee bubbled a beep lowly in agreement, telling him they always had the best advice, too.

Starscream pulled his legs closer to his chest, resting his chin on his arms. He thought hard, wondering what it could do if he said something now. He hadn't exactly been as crass or proud or much of a bragger about Cliffjumper's death. It was a touchy subject, but maybe...

"If I tell you," he murmured softly, "just promise me you won't shoot me in the helm."

Bumblebee nodded, beeping that he only had enough energon for a couple shots anyway.

The seeker grumbled, mumbling the words out, "I ki... ffju...er..."

The yellow mech frowned, whirring for the mech to speak up.

Starscream tried again; this was harder than he thought, "I killed... ff...er..."

Bumblebee frowned harder and nudged him.

The silver mech frowned back, muttering softly; this was what doing nice things got you, nothing but issues, "I'm... the one who..." he waved a servo gently to help the words along, "killed," yep, another word, "Cliff...jum..."

The scout's optics slowly widened and he turned away.

Starscream turned away too, clenching his servos tightly into fists. There. It was out in the open. And he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Bumblebee's intakes came in almost as a hiss before he finally sighed loudly, looking up into the sky. He whirred gently, saying he had killed Skyquake.

The seeker shrugged, "I do believe my predicament is far more dangerous. It's not like Skyquake's twin is going to blame you for it, the fragger..."

Bumblebee whistled and chirped, asking how the silver mech knew.

Starscream flicked some dirt off his leg, "I told you, I... know things..." he glared at the yellow mech, "NOT the way Silas thinks. Not the way Airachnid thinks either. But you'll be fine... Me? I already told you..." he stood, fluttering his wings as he looked out into the dark, "I'm not too sure..."

The scout watched the seeker for a moment, then stood, taking his arm gently. He beeped that he was sad to know what had happened to Cliffjumper, but that what was done was done. He whirred a promise to let the other Autobots know as gently as he could.

"Do what you think is best," Starscream sighed, "I know Arcee will take it hard."

The seeker tried to pull away, but Bumblebee didn't let go of his arm. Instead, he beeped softly, asking him to turn around.

Starscream grumbled, "Why?"

The yellow mech beeped again with the request and the seeker sighed, turning around. Bumblebee was doing his best to smile at Starscream. He whirred and beeped that whatever had happened, it was all right; that it wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be all right. He started to walk and the seeker followed, listening to the yellow mech beep. He went on to tell him that war hurt a lot of mechs, a lot of lives. Mistakes, no matter how large or small, happened. He chirped a little more enthusiastically, saying that Starscream had done a lot to help them and while it may not make up for everything, it still mattered. But what had mattered most, especially to Bumblebee, was that Starscream had told him the truth about Cliffjumper, and that was something far more special.

The seeker smiled a little, looking ahead, "Like I said, a Prime in the making."


	46. Operation: Bumblebee V

Ch. 46

The two mechs walked for nearly an hour in silence. Every twig snap was a MECH soldier with an electrical pulse gun, every wind gust was a MECH helicopter closing in. Starscream grimaced when he saw his energon reserves drop a percentage. Ten percent was something he didn't want to see right now.

Bumblebee noticed the look on his faceplates and beeped to ask what was wrong.

The seeker grumbled, "I'm one percent away from single digits. Is your COMM working yet?"

The scout checked, then double checked, whirring sadly for a 'no'.

Starscream growled. He had his ground bridge remote still hidden away on the underside of his thigh plating. But after his chassis had been given such a bad shock, he doubted the thing would function perfectly. And even if it did, he didn't want Bumblebee to know he had it. Not yet.

Bumblebee beeped at the seeker, asking if his COMM worked.

The seeker shrugged, "Well, my systems say it hasn't been damaged."

The scout whirled loudly, asking why he didn't just call for help.

Starscream scoffed, "Really?! Give out my personal COMM channel?! Well, one: I don't have the frequency for any of the other Autobots or their base, and two: it's my PERSONAL COMM! I don't need the lot of you always trying to call me or use it to pinpoint my location!"

As soon as he said it, the seeker knew how ridiculous it sounded. The look Bumblebee was giving him said enough.

With a loud sigh and a growl, he relented and opened his COMM, "Fine. Give me... Bulkhead's frequency."

The scout sighed excitedly and pinged him over a quick, short range COMM with the information. The seeker groaned and applied the frequency to his COMM, calling out with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Bulkhead? Are you reading me?"

There was a pause, then a rushed response, "Scream? How'd you get my frequency? Look, this isn't the best time, we're dealing with a crisis right now."

Starscream rolled his optics, "Yes, I know, I got roped into it."

Bumblebee beeped loudly into the COMM, startling the seeker, and earning a loud laugh from the other side of the COMM; Primus, there was no way to get away from the noise.

"Bee! You got Bee! Guys! He's alright, Scream has him!"

Starscream snarled, "No, 'Scream' does NOT have him! We escaped from MECH and are moving east from their location. We need either a bridge or back up."

"You'll get both! Just send your coordinates."

The seeker was regretting this decision. He still had ten percent of his energon left. He was really only here because Bumblebee needed the support. Starscream gave over his coordinates and unconsciously whimpered when a bridge opened just in front of them.

Frag it, not today he wasn't. The seeker moved to step back, but Bumblebee caught him, whirring gently that it was all right. But to Starscream, it most certainly was NOT all right. He calculated his chances of avoiding stasis lock if he transformed and flew as fast as he could to a small energon pocket nearly two hours away. He'd probably be able to intake enough of the raw material to buy him enough time to fly to the Harbinger and make his necessary repairs. He also needed to check that his bridge remote still worked. Being stuck in the Autobot base would prevent him from doing that.

Bulkhead was the first to come running from the ground bridge, his arms opened wide, "Bee! You yellow sight for sore optics!" he grabbed the scout up in a hug, effectively freeing the seeker.

Bumblebee beeped happily and returned the gesture, whirring and whirling when he saw Optimus and Ratchet come through the bridge to greet him.

Now was the silver mech's chance... Just slip away...

"Scream!"

Starscream froze.

"Don't think you're getting away from this!" Bulkhead laughed, setting the scout down to grab the seeker in a hug just as tight.

Starscream felt his optics widen in horror and his dentals grit down tightly as his mouth made a look of surprise and disgust. He couldn't handle this. It was too much.

But he felt a wave of calm overtake him as he growled deeply, "Put me down. Take three large steps back."

The green mech chuckled as he complied, setting him down, "Alright, alright, fair enough."

Ratchet bustled passed Bulkhead, grumbling as he began to look Bumblebee over, "Of all the things you two had to get mixed up in, it had to be MECH didn't it?"

The yellow mech beeped that it wasn't their fault; that MECH had ambushed him and when Starscream came to help, they pushed in reinforcements.

The medic waved him off, looking Starscream over next, "Well, you're lucky that you're still standing! I'll have to run a full systems check for the both of you when we get back, but so far the only damage I see is Starscream's optical discoloration."

The seeker frowned, flinching away, "Discoloration? What are you talking about?"

Bumblebee shrugged and beeped, saying he hadn't wanted to tell him because it didn't seem important.

Ratchet took hold of Starscream's helm to look closer, "In your left optic. You have a ring of yellow or gold surrounding the red."

Starscream pushed the medic's servos away, "I can see just fine! Primus, why is it the left optic getting all the attention?!"

Ratchet huffed and took up his tool kit, "Regardless, I'll have to take a look. Now let's get both of you back. The children have been incessant."

The seeker flinched. He had already told Bumblebee he still wasn't ready. And looking into the ground bridge before him, he knew that statement was still ringing true.

Optimus finally stepped forward to rest a servo on Starscream's shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Starscream shook his helm violently and stepped back, "No... no, I can't. Net yet."

The Prime smiled gently, "It is alright to be afraid."

"Afraid?! I'm not afraid! I'm-" the seeker hesitated, then grumbled, "I'm... just not ready."

Ratchet frowned, "Well when will you be?"

Starscream glared, stepping back again, "I don't know. I don't. Soon."

The medic looked frustrated, "You can't keep this up. You're not safe from MECH and certainly not from the Decepticons. And if one of them doesn't get you, the elements surely will."

The seeker's wings flared up, "I managed just fine before, I think I'm more than capable the second time around, don't you?!"

Ratchet looked taken aback. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stayed quiet while Optimus just watched as Starscream's expression changed from fury to shock. He was saying too much again.

He trembled and scuttled back, "I have to go," Bumblebee whirled sadly for him to stay but the seeker, growled, "No! I'm sorry!"

Within seconds, Starscream transformed and flew as hard as he could just to get away. Optimus looked down at Bumblebee as the scout beeped softly, telling them that he would come back. He knew the seeker would.


	47. Loose Cannons

Ch. 47

Arcee paced angrily, glancing at Bumblebee and Ratchet ever so often just to growl. They were the only others in the base, so they would have to face her wrath. Optimus and Wheeljack were Primus-knows-where trying to find Bulkhead.

"You knew," she finally vented, her voice oddly steady for being so angry, "you knew and you told Ratchet first?!"

Bumblebee shook his helm as he beeped, saying that he had discussed it with Optimus, and Ratchet and Bulkhead had overheard.

Arcee's optics widened, "So even BULKHEAD knows?! I should have been the first! How could you tell them over me, Cliff was MY partner!"

Ratchet frowned as he typed into his computer console, "Cliffjumper may have been your partner, but he was a friend to all of us, Arcee. Bumblebee was right to talk to Optimus about what happened first. Bulkhead and I didn't mean to hear it before you."

The femme huffed and leaned heavily against a wall, "I can't believe it. For all his help and acts of kindness, it was just another Decepticon trick..." she crossed her arms tightly, "Starscream was just using us again."

Bumblebee whirled loudly and angrily, saying he didn't believe that.

Ratchet nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with him. Arcee, what Starscream did hurts and shocks us all to the core, but what he has done after that-"

"What?" she snapped angrily, "Like trying to blow us up in the Decepticon mine? Catching and torturing Agent Fowler? Awakening Skyquake? Kidnapping Wheeljack and sending in a Decepticon spy? How about using Bulkhead for target practice with the Energon Harvester?! Or stealing the space telescope lens to melt the ice caps?! And let's not forget using dark energon to resurrect Skyquake's dead chassis!"

"That's when Starscream began to act strangely," the medic quickly responded, "or at least, strange for how he normally acts."

Arcee scoffed, "Well maybe Megatron dented his processor hard enough that he finally learned right from wrong."

Bumblebee beeped, telling her that Starscream really seemed to change that day, that she had to have been there to see it.

Ratchet nodded, "It was odd. It was..."

"Then explain it to me," she glared, "cause I'm ready to go out there and find him myself."

The medic sighed and paused in his work, "Starscream... was ready to fire down on us. Skyquake's tomb was already lit up with the dark energon. He was ready to pull the trigger when..." he hummed, "it almost looked like a system overload. He seized up then went rigid, like he was powering down, but he remained standing. Then, when he woke up, he looked genuinely terrified. Beyond what we could have expected from his arrogance only seconds before. And he lowered his weapon, Arcee. Something happened to him and though four of us were there to bear witness to it, I still can't explain the sudden transformation."

Bumblebee beeped, saying that it was seven if they had counted the children.

Ratchet grumbled, "Yes, quite. Sneaky little humans..."

Arcee slowly shook her helm, "It doesn't matter. I don't know if I..." she tightened her hold around herself, "if I can trust him again."

The medic glanced at her quietly then activated the ground bridge, allowing Optimus and Bulkhead to step through with Wheeljack in tow.

The femme quickly rushed to the group, her faceplates holding a more serious than angry look as she tried to control her emotions, "Did you see him? Did Starscream make an appearance?"

Optimus slowly shook his helm, "No, today he did not. I am sorry, Arcee."

Arcee growled and stormed off, leaving to fume.

Wheeljack rolled his shoulders back, whistling, "Wow, what's that about? You'd think any day without that creep would be a gift from Primus."

Bulkhead sighed, "Look, I told you earlier..."

The white mech's optics widened, "But that... I thought you were joking! Scream's really putting in to become an Autobot?"

Optimus followed after Arcee, Bulkhead's voice fading in the background as he explained to Wheeljack. If the Prime couldn't get the femme through the realization of her partner's death, he doubted the seeker would last on his own for much longer.

* * *

Arcee's optics kept focusing and refocusing, from her reflection in the glass to the Spark Extractor on the other side of the door.

"I thought you might be here."

The femme looked up in surprise, glaring to hide her sadness, "Optimus, I didn't mean to act so poorly earlier."

The Prime gently raised a servo to stop her, "There is no need to apologize, Arcee. To feel what you feel is normal. Conflicted emotions create far more confusion and anger. Especially when you are unable to confront the one who has caused them."

The femme looked into the glass again, "He found this. He used it against Unicron. It saved you, it saved everyone. So how can this be the same mech who killed Cliff? I don't..." she rested her helm against a servo, "I don't understand how it can be the same Starscream."

Optimus nodded, "Whatever transformation brought about his change of spark is unknown to us now, but I am certain, more than I have ever been in these passed few months, that he will stand alongside us and explain everything. He has done far too much for us to go back to being a Decepticon. You must believe that. His investments in our wellbeing as well as the wellbeing of our human friends, and even some of the Decepticon's highest ranking officers, tells of a larger force at work. Something he can see that we are still blind to. Starscream has told us many times that he is not ready to become an Autobot. I do not believe this is true."

Arcee slowly pulled her gaze away to look back up at Optimus, "You think he's not ready to tell us what made him change. To tell us what he knows."

The mech nodded, "Precisely. Arcee, I do not want you to hide what you feel. It would not be fair to ask that of you. All I can ask is that when he does come to us, remember what has done for you, for Bumblebee, for Ratchet, for Bulkhead, for me, for the children. Because he could have continued to hide the facts about what he did to Cliffjumper and yet he took the risk by confiding in an Autobot, a friend of yours, knowing you would come to see the truth," Optimus looked into the glass with her, shuttering his optics, "He could have said nothing at all."

Arcee hummed softly and sighed as she shuttered her optics as well. It hurt her so much finding out that Starscream had been responsible for her partner's death. But it hurt her more knowing that the silver mech was still out there, somewhere, and she didn't know whether to beat him to death or help welcome him in as an Autobot.


	48. Crossfire

Ch. 48

He was late. He was beyond late. He was out of time.

Starscream ran as hard as he could through the forest. He nearly tripped jumping over a fallen tree and rolled hard, still going. He slid down an embankment and followed the river before jumping back into the trees. He maybe had minutes, MINUTES, before it would be all over.

A rough cry from the distance made his energon run cold. He couldn't be that far off, but to him it felt like a million miles away. He knew what he had told him. He recited it in his helm and hoped that the other mech remembered.

 _Don't let her goad you._

 _Don't let her intimidate you._

 _Don't let her anger you._

 _And for Primus' sake, don't let her separate you from Dreadwing, Breakdown._

The seeker heard a mech growling from up ahead and realized it was in struggle more than pain. It had to be Dreadwing, caught under a mat of webbing against a tree. But if he was there, where was Breakdown?

Starscream almost sent out a COMM, then stopped himself. He didn't want to give away the blue mech's position, especially with Airachnid around. The seeker decided to take a risk and slipped passed Dreadwing's trapped form, running after where the spider was supposed to have retreated. And where Breakdown was supposed to have died.

Starscream cursed everything as he ran. He cursed his exhaustion, which had claimed him so readily and made him recharge longer than he was supposed to. He cursed his ground bridge remote, which had begun to act funny and turn on and off when he didn't want it to. He cursed Airachnid, for being such a glitch. He cursed Breakdown, for accepting this mission a second time. And he cursed himself, for having the precognitive knowledge of the outcome of this event if it did indeed go horribly wrong.

The seeker heard a loud roar in front of him, like the kind of guttural noise one makes when pushing forth all their strength, then the wispy sounds of webbing being shot. He was nearly on top of them. He was so close.

Breakdown stepped back and fired a blast from his shoulder cannon. Airachnid easily dodged, lunging at him again. She was leaking energon from a shot Dreadwing had made earlier, but that made her all the more dangerous. And it did almost nothing to stop her quick and agile assault.

"What a thrill it would be," she cackled, "to send news of your death to that little red motormouth back on the Nemesis!"

Breakdown growled and roared again, charging. He knew the rules he had been given and he didn't care. He lunged with his hammer, missing and stumbling to the side as he felt a thread of webbing catch him around his weapon, then wrench him back.

The spider pulled harder and strung him up, the tips of the mech's peds barely reaching the ground, "I'll be generous, Breakdown, since I know you care for him quite a bit, and I'll let you pick how I send you back to him: in pieces, or missing that pretty little mug of yours..."

Breakdown struggled to pull his arm free as Airachnid drew closer, the mech wincing when a blur of silver rushed passed him and kicked the femme away.

The blue mech let out a small intake, "Scream!"

The seeker growled, his blasters aimed at the spider, "Back off, Airachnid, he's not going anywhere!"

Airachnid purred and circled them, "Starscream, my favorite fortune teller. Did precognition lead you here?"

Starscream scowled, "Your sanity is slipping. I was in the area and heard the fight, you thought I wouldn't come to investigate?!"

"You can lie all you want," she hissed, sneering, "I know the truth. Megatron suspects more of you, though he won't tell me what. He had us searching for you relentlessly. You! Starscream! And yet you keep claiming that you've nothing special to offer him," her optics narrowed, "to offer me."

The seeker kept his blasters aimed at her, "You're as delusional as he is! Megatron's encounter with Unicron changed him-"

"Stop LYING to me!" Airachnid shouted, firing her blasters.

Starscream dodged and shoved Breakdown hard to swing him out of the way. The spider lunged at the seeker, who dove and fired back at her. Breakdown came back from his swing and slammed his servo as hard as he could into Airachnid, throwing her back.

"Cut me down!"

Starscream quickly looked up and saw how thick the web line was; he growled, "Not so easy-" he slid to the side to avoid one of the spider's web shots, "It'll take time!"

Breakdown swung himself wide as another blaster shot whistled passed, "Well, MAKE time!"

The seeker scowled, jumping back to get more range as he shot one of his missiles. MAKE time?! He wasn't a magician! Starscream saw Airachnid dive to the side behind Breakdown and the silver mech jumped, slicing his claws through part of the webbing as he tackled the spider away.

"Pull!" he ordered, scratching and slashing at the hissing femme.

Breakdown pulled hard and snarled, "It's not working!"

Starscream growled. Couldn't the blue mech see he was busy?! It was hard enough trying to protect his own life, let alone the other mech's. The seeker threw Airachnid's spider legs back with his claws when she attempted to strike them down on him. He swung and kicked at her, missing when she jumped high and held onto a tree branch.

She chuckled from her perch, "For being precognitive, you do fight very poorly!" Airachnid jumped down and pinned Starscream into the ground, "But that's fine by me."

The seeker punched hard into her chest plate to shove her off, "That's only a matter of perspective!" he aimed a missile at her and fired, the spider dodging the projectile and riding the blow back up onto a boulder.

Starscream saw his chance and took it, running to Breakdown and using his claws to cut more tendrils, "Pull while I cut, PULL!"

The blue mech complied, more strings from the webbing snapping loudly as he began to break free, "Almost-"

Airachnid roared as she jumped forward. Starscream looked back and smirked, expecting to feel the beginnings of one of his hiccups start to charge through him. But he didn't. With a confused glare, he felt a hard slam into his side that knocked him back and Starscream's optics widened when he saw Airachnid's spider legs come down onto Breakdown's chassis, the sharp edges piercing into his chest plate.

The seeker fell hard to the ground, the blue mech groaning as his legs buckled underneath him. He glanced over at Starscream for a moment then fell, the webbing holding him up finally snapping.

Airachnid hissed, pulling her spider legs free, "What a generous fool, giving his life to save yours," she flicked fresh energon from the limbs, turning them on the seeker, "It's a shame it's such a waste. It didn't do you any good, now did it?!"

Starscream's faceplates couldn't hide his shock, his horror. His anger. He snarled as he pulled himself to his peds, his wings high and vibrating violently in rage. Gold static ran between his wings as he lunged and grappled with the femme, slashing and cutting with everything he had. Breakdown didn't have to save him. The mech never had to do anything. And yet he did.

The seeker's rushed attack was making him sloppy. His emotions were making him lose focus. He lashed out wherever he thought he saw the spider until he was abruptly stopped, Airachnid's spider legs pinning him against a rock and her claws wrapping around his throat.

"Aw, what's wrong, little moth?" she purred, "Did I take away one of your friends?"

Starscream panted angrily, feeling lubricant well in his optics. No! He couldn't be this upset, he couldn't! ... But he was. He couldn't believe it.

Airachnid chuckled softly, "Well, perhaps I'll do you a favor," she leaned in close, "Tell me the future. Tell me what I want to know. Then I can reunite you with Breakdown."

The seeker shook in anger but he couldn't move. He felt sharp digits dig in and he growled, keeping his mouth shut.

The spider hissed into his audials, "Speak, seeker."

Starscream leaned his faceplates away, snarling, "I'll never tell you anything. I'd-"

"What?! You'd rather die?!" Airachnid cackled, "You'd never admit to such a thing!"

The seeker shuttered his optics tightly when he heard a blaster power up. No, he didn't want to die. But it didn't look like he had a choice now.

The blaster fired and he heard Airachnid cry out, her claws and spider legs suddenly removed from his chassis. Starcream dropped and gasped, watching as Breakdown struggled to pull himself up. The seeker scrambled up and ran to his side, pulling the mech to his peds the best he could, and cringed when he heard Airachnid scream loudly in anger.

This time, Starscream didn't hesitate. He leaned Breakdown's leaking and damaged form against him as he pulled out his ground bridge remote from under his thigh plating, desperately pressing buttons to get the remote to work. The spider stalked closer, wincing in pain at the damage she had sustained.

"You think he'll survive?!" she taunted, "You may as well drop him now and leave him to his fate!"

The seeker snarled, looking back in relief when he saw a bridge finally open; he glared at Airachnid, "Arcee made it through, and so will he!"

The spider lunged, reaching for them, "NO!"

Starscream pushed Breakdown's weakening form into the bridge, then jumped backwards after him, the bridge closing before Airachnid could yell again after them.


	49. Crossfire II

Ch. 49

It was a rainy day outside.

Miko heard a crack of thunder outside the base and giggled, "Wow, it's raining cats and dogs out there!"

Ratchet grumbled, "How is that even possible? Domestic animals cannot fall from the sky along with rain in a storm!"

Raf looked up from his computer, "Well, that's not entirely true, but it doesn't actually apply to the phrase. Sometimes, a long time ago, storms would get so bad that animals, like cats and dogs, would drown and collect in the streets. The term 'raining cats and dogs' describes a storm so powerful that it looks like it rained the animals down..."

The medic grimaced, shuddering, "Human phrases..."

Jack and Arcee rolled in a few moments later, the boy shaking water off his helmet, "Well, that didn't exactly go as planned."

Arcee transformed and rubbed water off her plating, "Sorry about that, I thought we could beat the rain here. We have towels in the back if you want me to get you some."

Jack shrugged and chuckled as he made his way up the steps, "It's just a few damp spots. You got the worst of it."

Bumblebee walked in with large pieces of cloth that they were using for towels, whirling that the storm was hardly over.

Arcee took one to start drying off, "You know, it's not so bad. At least it'll make the base feel a little more cozy."

Ratchet took a smaller piece of cloth from the yellow mech to hand to Jack, "Oh, puh-lease. If we don't get somewhere to bridge you soon, or if Wheeljack comes back, this place won't be cozy, it'll be overrun-"

A loud alarm sounded throughout the base, a bright red light on the ceiling blinking ominously.

"The proximity alarm?" Ratchet blinked, confused, "Now why would that be going off?"

An equally loud and echoing bang came from the front of the base, at the door that led out onto the road. The banging continued and Arcee and Bumblebee transformed their servos into blasters, aiming at the tunnel.

A muffled yell came through the rock and metal, through the banging, the alarm, the thunder outside. Ratchet scowled as he opened a camera feed from outside then gasped loudly, running to his workbench.

Arcee glanced at the medic, frowning, "Ratchet?"

"Let them in!" he yelled, prepping a berth, "Arcee, get Bulkhead and Optimus! Bumblebee, help me!"

The femme quickly pulled a lever to open the door as she passed the computer console, running down the hall and deeper into the base.

The children watched in wonder as Bumblebee took a medical kit from Ratchet; Miko piped up, "Hey! What can we do?"

Ratchet frowned, "Stay there! Don't come down at all!"

The medic led Bumblebee down the tunnel, yelling and beeping coming in waves.

"What happened?! Who did this?!"

"I-it was Airachnid! She had him cornered, and I couldn't stop her, I didn't know where else to go!"

Bumblebee whirred and beeped loudly to stay calm. Within seconds, Ratchet and the yellow mech were helping Starscream carry an unconscious Breakdown into the base and onto the med berth. It was then that the medic got to work.

"I need him dried off before I can hook anything up to him," he ordered, readying an energon fuel line, "He's lost a lot of energon and we don't have much time to argue about what happens from here."

Bumblebee grabbed up the pieces of fabric he had been carrying and covered Breakdown in them, he and Starscream using them to get the water off the blue mech's frame. Ratchet started placing spark-reading nodes on the mech's chassis and attached the fuel line.

The medic scowled at the damage, "We have two, ah, make that three stab wounds into the upper chest plate. He's still leaking which means his pumps are still working. I need to operate now!"

Arcee came rushing in with Bulkhead and Optimus in tow, the scene making the Prime freeze in his steps, "By the Allspark..."

Starscream was shivering, covered nearly helm to ped in water and energon. He had scrapes and dents from his fight with Airachnid; nothing too serious, but enough to tell a story. Breakdown looked worse, the impromptu dissection the spider had done on the mech gouging deep into sensitive mechanics.

Starscream watched as Arcee moved passed him to help Ratchet, the seeker's intakes becoming deep and fast paced. His legs began to shake when the femme cleaned away some of the leaking energon and he saw parts of Breakdown's spark chamber readily exposed.

The medic looked up at him and pointed him down the hall, "Someone get him out of here before he goes into shock! Get him in the showers! Warm him up and dry him off! Keep him talking! NOW!"

Optimus quickly caught Starscream before he could fall and held him up, "I have him, Ratchet. Let us know if you need anything else. Bulkhead."

The green mech nodded, taking hold of the seeker's other arm, "I'm with you, Optimus. C'mon, Scream, let's get you cleaned up."

Ratchet waved Bumblebee away, handing Arcee some tools, "Arcee is staying with me. Take Bumblebee with you to get him talking. We need to know what happened."

The yellow mech beeped quickly and followed after Optimus, a trail of energon and water dripping off Starscream's form.

* * *

"I hope you like your showers hot," Bulkhead said, turning on the tap.

Hot water rained down on the seeker and Starscream shuddered, Bumblebee holding his arm to keep him steady. The yellow mech patted his shoulder, beeping that he was safe now, but Starscream didn't respond; he stared at the floor, his mouth shut tight.

Optimus leaned down to look the silver mech over, "We should get him talking. It is far better that we get a response than to leave him to his own thoughts."

Bulkhead rubbed his servos together, "Right, I got this," he stood in front of Starscream, "Alright, Scream, so Miko and I were thinking. When you join the Autobots, it might be a good idea for you to get a paint job. Nothing fancy, just maybe something to bring up the colors you already have on you. What, you've got some red, a little blue... maybe a touch of white?"

Bumblebee whirred and whirled, shaking his helm as he told Bulkhead that was something they could talk about later. He chirped softer at the seeker, telling him that he had told everyone about Cliffjumper and that while Arcee had taken it hard, she was getting better.

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm, "Yeah, uh, that... Mistakes happen... Friends get lost on both sides..."

Optimus sighed deeply, "And that is yet another conversation for another time..." he gently took hold of the side of Starscream's helm to help the silver mech look at him, "Starscream," he said gently, "what happened to you and Breakdown? Please, tell us."

The seeker didn't respond at first. His wings twitched under the hot water of the shower and his arms hung limply at his sides. His mouth seemed to move a little but no words came out.

The Prime tried again, "Where were you and Breakdown when you were attacked? Did someone ambush you? Did something go wrong?"

Starscream's optics shuttered in a blink, then he glared, growling deeply, "Did something go _wrong_?" he shoved Bumblebee off his arm and Bulkhead away from him, smacking Optimus's servo from his helm, "Breakdown's been FRAGGED to the Pit and you're asking if something went WRONG?!"

The Prime took hold of the seeker's arms before he could strike him and pulled him to the floor, the two sitting faceplate to faceplate, "What happened?" he asked firmly.

"I FRAGGED UP!" Starscream shrieked, "Is that what you want to hear?! Does that make you feel like a bigger mech to hear me say it out loud, OPTIMUS PRIME?! I fragged up and now Breakdown is as good as DEAD! She killed him! I knew it was coming, I had every opportunity to end her, and she STILL killed him! And it's harder now the second time! He wasn't supposed to DIE! I was supposed to save HIM; he wasn't supposed to save ME!"

Optimus pulled the seeker in tightly as the silver mech dissolved into a fury of anguished wails. Bumblebee and Bulkhead could only watch, unsure of what to do. And for once, Starscream didn't care about where he was, what was going on, or who was with him. He just wanted someone else to make everything right again.


	50. Crossfire III

Ch. 50

Ratchet sighed heavily, looking over Breakdown's chassis. The mech's spark monitor kept a steady, rhythmic beat, and his intakes were cycling normally.

"Finally stabilized," the medic murmured, looking to Arcee, "You did very well."

The femme shrugged and used a rag to wipe energon from her servos, "We did good, Ratchet... Now, what about...?" she looked down the hallway, deeper into the base.

The mech sighed, "I'll have to look him over too. If anything, I need to make sure he hasn't sustained any mental damages..."

Miko popped up from behind the couch, "Uh, hello? You left us here!"

Ratchet smiled softly, "Oh yes," he chuckled, "you three. I have to say, that is the quietest you've ever been. It's good to know you're capable of it."

Jack sighed tiredly, "We have to get home-"

"No way! I want to hear Starscream confess what he knows, spill his robot guts!" Miko smiled, "You know, tell the truth!"

Raf yawned, "It's been a long enough day already. Optimus can fill us in tomorrow."

The girl frowned at them, "That is so not the same as hearing it from the Screamer's mouth. Where's your curiosity?"

Arcee smiled gently, "The boys are right, Miko. We should send you home."

Miko groaned loudly, plopping back on the couch, "Well... then send them home and let me interrogate him! If he won't crack, me and Bulk can get him to talk."

Ratchet went to the ground bridge, charging it up, "Bulkhead was already sent with Optimus and Bumblebee to get Starscream to talk. If they can get him chatting, he's not likely to stop."

The ground bridge opened and the medic pointed to Raf, "You first, Rafael. I'm sure your mother is worried."

Raf nodded and yawned, going through the bridge tiredly. When he disappeared, Ratchet reset the bridge and typed in more coordinates.

Miko frowned at Jack, "So, you're going to leave, too?"

The boy shrugged, going down the steps, "Course I am. I have a test tomorrow and I don't know about you, but I think handling Starscream is best left to the 'Bots."

The ground bridge opened and Jack smiled back at Arcee, "Check in later?"

The femme smirked, "I'll call your phone if anything comes up."

The boy walked through the bridge and Ratchet reset it again, typing in another set of coordinates.

Miko whimpered, putting her hands together, "Please? I'm begging you! I have to stay and hear him tell you guys what's been going on!"

Arcee gently patted Ratchet's shoulder to stop him from activating the bridge again, "Alright, Miko. Why do you want to stay so bad?"

The girl smiled and ran down the steps, "He transforms into a JET. That means Autobot aerial support. And not only that, do you know how fast a jet can go?"

Arcee smirked, "Really, really fast?"

"Exactly!" Miko walked up to Arcee, "Before, we didn't have a chance to get him to join us. And I thought if anyone could convince him to stay, to help fight with you guys, it'd be Jack, Raf and me... Guess it's just up to me now."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Puh-lease, what makes you think Starscream would join because of you?"

Miko frowned at him, "He doesn't like humans. So, introduce him to humans he could get to like," the girl crossed her arms as the medic grumbled, "Well, it's not like you could get him all paly-waly with Agent Fowler."

Arcee smiled, "Miko, it's not the safest place being around him. If he gets upset, he could hurt you."

Miko shook her head, "Not with you guys around, he won't. Please?"

Ratchet grumbled, throwing his servos up as he started down the hall, "I don't have time to argue! If she's coming, she's your responsibility, Arcee."

The girl pleaded with the femme with a big smile and Arcee relented, sighing, "Alright, Miko. But stay near me. We don't know what kind of condition he's in."

"We'll be fine!" Miko cheered, running after Arcee and Ratchet, "You two just saved his friend, he has to be in a good mood!"

* * *

"He does not appear to be in the best mood," Optimus informed Arcee and Ratchet as they approached the showers, "and I do not believe interrogating him with questions would be in our best interest, let alone his own. I can only recommend a quick physical exam before giving him time to rest."

Arcee stepped forward, "Optimus, with all due respect, he owes us."

"No, Arcee. Starscream owes us nothing."

"We just spent hours putting Breakdown's scrapped chassis back together and giving them both a safe haven," the femme continued, "the least he can do is talk to us."

The Prime looked from her down to Miko, "And you brought Miko for...?"

Miko smiled, "Human to bot relations. If he's gonna be air support for Team Prime, he's gonna have to get to know us."

Optimus hummed lowly, "I am not so sure about this."

"Optimus," Ratchet said gently, "while I'm looking him over, we should ask him what's going on. How he found Breakdown in that state, how he managed to get caught by MECH with Bumblebee. And, from what Bumblebee was able to tell us about the experiments MECH wanted to run on him..."

"Yes, I know... but we should give him a day to settle. Time to acclimate will help him feel more at ease and he will be less likely to continue omitting the information he has been giving us..."

Miko frowned, disappointed, "So, we're not going to get him to tell the truth?"

Optimus looked down at her, "Not today, Miko... But if you would like to talk to him about other things, I do not see why that would be a problem. Just try not to overwhelm Starscream with too many questions. I am sure he would appreciate thinking about other matters right now."

The girl cheered excitedly, "Woohoo, sweet! Do you think he'll mind if I ask about his air speed? What about how high he's flown? How long it would take for him to go around the Earth?"

Ratchet shuddered as Miko continued to rattle off questions, muttering quietly, "Optimus, is it wise to allow Miko to talk to Starscream? I was hoping you'd agree with me when I say she should go home."

The Prime smiled, "Starscream is not ready to divulge what he knows. I feel that he is ready to stay, but not to tell us everything. Finding a friend in one of us, even if it is Miko, will help relax him and make him more confident."

The medic blinked, "Even Miko?"

"Any of the children," Optimus explained, "Miko is correct when she says she needs to establish human to bot relations," he smiled down at the girl, who smiled back.

"You totally get my way of thinking!" she squealed, "And if Screamer likes me, then he'll definitely like you guys. Easy!"

Ratchet grumbled, "Fine, fine... just try not to give him any questions that are too hard for him to answer. Be... gentle."

Miko giggled, "Please, Ratchet. 'Gentle' is my middle name. I'll make sure he's totally comfortable. Promise."


	51. Crossfire IV

Ch. 51

The Prime led them carefully back into the showers where Bumblebee was sitting with Starscream, gently patting the seeker's back. Bulkhead was leaning against the wall next to the two but upon hearing Optimus walk in, stood up straight.

"He's fine, Optimus," the green mech quickly reported.

Optimus nodded, "I can see that. Both of you are doing fine."

Ratchet frowned a little as he knelt in front of the tired seeker, gently taking a look at Starscream's optics first with a light, "Did something happen?"

Bumblebee whirled gently, saying that the seeker had been very upset earlier and that he had collapsed from exhaustion.

The medic hummed, watching Starscream's optics shutter slowly, "He's been pushing himself hard. Still a gold ring discoloration and his optical contraction response time isn't the best."

The seeker finally growled and lightly pushed Ratchet's servos away, "I don't need a doctor to tell me that."

The white mech huffed, "Well you need someone to tell you what's wrong. Like you you need to tell us what's going on-"

Arcee nudged Ratchet's shoulder and Miko took the chance, rushing forward, "Hey, Starscream! Wow, you're a lot taller when you're not on the med slab. Do you think you'd be as tall as Bulk if you stood up straight standing next to him? What model jet did you scan when you first came to Earth? How fast can you fly? Is it faster than jets that can make a sonic boom?"

Starscream stared down at the girl with wide optics and leaned away, trying to frown, "Ah... is she always this...?"

"Loud?" Ratchet scoffed, "Yes, and she has no off switch."

Miko frowned, "Oh, come on, Ratch, I just want to get to know the newest member to Team Prime! And when Breakdown wakes up, we'll have to welcome him in, too!"

The seeker looked up at Optimus, then leaned down towards the girl, "He's alive? Are you sure?"

Miko smiled, "I watched the surgery myself! Ratchet and Arcee totally kicked butt!"

Starscream glanced up at Arcee, then looked at Ratchet, "... He'll live...?"

The medic nodded, "The damage was extensive, but yes, he'll be fine."

The seeker slumped in relief, rubbing his helm tiredly with a servo, "At least something went right..." he gazed around slowly, frowning, "Are you now expecting me to tell you something?"

Miko giggled, "No, no, you relax! Doc Ratch is going to look you over, then you get to chill for a bit."

Starscream shook his helm and moved to stand, "I can't. I have to go."

Ratchet and Bumblebee sat him back down, the medic scowling, "Easy, easy. You're not going anywhere. You have minor cuts and injuries that need to be looked at, you can't just leave."

The seeker snarled, "I have to be somewhere!"

Arcee crossed her arms, "More precognitive stuff?"

Starscream's optics widen and he looked at Bumblebee, "You- you TOLD them about that?! You seriously can't believe-"

"It's hard to process," Ratchet admitted, sealing a cut on the seeker's arm, "but it explains a lot."

The silver mech pulled his arm back, "It doesn't explain anything! MECH and Airachnid have both gone insane because of this ridiculous theory!"

Miko climbed up on Starscream's ped to sit, "O.K., so let's forget premonition or precognition or whatever. Why do you have to leave again? Why can't you just stay?"

The seeker stared down at the girl, grumbling, "I don't belong here."

"And yet here you are, sitting in the showers, surrounded by Autobots and about two seconds away from a lecture from one of us," Miko crossed her arms; she smiled and whispered to him, "Just hope you get that lecture from me. I'll make it fun."

Starscream frowned, letting Ratchet work on another cut, "All of this is... complicated."

The girl shrugged, "It doesn't have to be. Let us help."

The seeker held his helm in his servos, thinking quietly. He peeked out to see Miko's smiling face beaming up at him and he felt a small pit inside him begin to grow. This child had no idea what was coming and yet she had every confidence in him; she trusted him. Starscream groaned at her innocence, both disturbed and flattered by it.

He finally sighed loudly, "Before I tell you anything," he hissed, "you have to know that I tried," he glared at Ratchet, "I TRIED to talk to you. But I ended up getting my advice from Knockout, so congratulations, that's what spiraled everything."

The medic glared back, huffing, "No please, do go on."

The seeker growled, then looked down at Miko again, her face still smiling reassuringly; she gave his ped a light pat and he rolled his optics, "Fine... Just so you'll believe me..." he checked his internal clock, then nodded, "In the next few minutes, Airachnid is going to find an Insecticon scout."

Arcee's optics widened, "An Insecticon?!"

Bulkhead growled, "Here? On Earth? How?!"

Starscream hushed them quickly, "Story for another time! We're focusing on this one!"

Optimus knelt beside Ratchet to look into the seeker's optics, "What happens?"

Starscream grumbled, "Well, two things: one, she wants revenge on Megatron for trying to get her scrapped tonight. That's what I can guess will happen since I'm not exactly there to implant that thought in her helm..."

"What's two?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Two? Well, Megatron accepts and she tries to get the Insecticon to kill him," the seeker shrugged, "That doesn't work out so well. That's when she ends up finding the rest of the hive."

Ratchet shuddered, "Hive as in...? Fifty? Sixty?"

Starscream stared back at him, slowly shaking his helm, "Add a 'zero'."

Bumblebee beeped and chirped, asking what they should do about it.

The seeker shrugged, "I've been thinking about that for a while. If we let them fight, Megatron will be weak. You could go ahead and finish this. But he's become... 'really creepy' the passed couple weeks. Knockout's words, not mine. He might be prepared to do anything."

"Do we have any other options?" Optimus asked softly.

Starscream sighed, "Not really. If we prevent the fight, the Insecticon will just lead Airachnid to the hive anyway. I've been trying to kill her to prevent this, but she keeps slipping away."

Arcee frowned, "Well, at least I can start to like you for that."

The seeker watched her warily, "And I will take that as a compliment."

Ratchet touched up a scratch on the silver mech's servo, "So, how do we go about this then?"

Starscream waved him off, "I gave you the information, you can do as you like with it. But I need to get a hold of Knockout. I have to let him know Breakdown is all right."

Optimus nodded and stood, "Very well. Bumblebee will help you make contact. The rest of us need to discuss the situation."

The seeker gently helped Miko off his ped, standing with Bumblebee, "You can go ahead and tell me I'm insane now. Breakdown nearly beat me to death when I told him. Knockout was more verbally abusive. Soundwave was nice about it. Quiet, but nice. Everyone seems to accept it in different ways..."

The yellow mech beeped softly and led Starscream out of the room, taking him back down the hall as Miko followed after them.

Arcee watched them leave, then hissed lowly, "Optimus, this made less sense than the dark energon vision."

"Patience, Arcee," the Prime murmured, "Starscream has begun to open up. We should be grateful he has. We will approach this situation cautiously and handle it as it comes."

Ratchet shook his helm, "I should really do a more in depth examination. He could be suffering some sort of long term effects from the dark energon exposure."

"But think about it! All the places he's been in where it was the right time to do something about it. Saving Breakdown, saving Jack and June, us in the cave, even with 'Bee and MECH!" Bulkhead thought hard, "Like Optimus said, he's starting to open up. Well, after this we can ask him to tell us everything!"

"Would it even be wise to know?!" Ratchet scowled, "I should have let him talk to me first. If Knockout suggested he change things based on precognitive knowledge, as insane as that already is, he may have irreparably damaged future outcomes!"

"I highly doubt there is much we can do now," Optimus said gently, "In most of these events, Starscream put himself at risk or added to situations that I am more than sure had different outcomes..."

Arcee sighed quietly, "You're thinking about Unicron and the Spark Extractor."

The Prime nodded, "Indeed. Whatever events have already taken place, it is likely Starscream has taken action and adjusted them to fit his needs or the needs of others. Now, we have an opportunity to help regulate and manage which events he gets to change."


	52. Crossfire V

Ch. 52

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots joined Starscream, Bumblebee and Miko in the main room a few minutes later, Knockout's angry faceplates on the larger screen in the room.

"You couldn't call me after it happened?!" he was roaring, the mech refusing to look directly into the camera he was using, "Not even a quick ping to let me know you were going to the 'Bots for a medical assist?! I'm insulted!"

"You've also been crying," Starscream noted in amusement, making Knockout snarl loudly.

"I- you- shut up!"

The seeker smirked, "That's alright, I did my screaming earlier. Our anguish aside, I can vouch for Ratchet's technique. As good as you are, Breakdown is doing far better here. And you should be proud of the brawler; he managed a direct hit on that glitch when she had me pinned up against a rock."

The red mech hummed, trying to subtly wipe lubricant from his optics, "Really? Well, bad news for her is always good news for us."

Miko looked back and forth between them, "So now that Breakie is here, when are we going to get Doc Knock?"

Knockout's optic ridges rose and he blinked, "What? I can't just leave now! And on top of that, what about Soundwave? How do we move him out? It's not like the pair of us can just skip off the ship and into the sunset to meet up with you!"

Optimus came up behind Starscream, looking at Knockout through the screen, "If we may interrupt?"

The red mech nodded, "By all means. Because now that the 'Cons think Breakdown is dead," he glared at the seeker, "as I thought until about five minutes ago, they've created a full lockdown. Megatron is counting three losses; Breakdown, Airachnid and, for some reason, Starscream. Three bots down isn't doing too good for his numbers. And Dreadwing isn't exactly making up for anything. Big M's not just going to let anyone off the Nemesis now unless we have a very good reason."

Starscream groaned, "And I took away the best reasons when I gathered all the-" Knockout's optics widened and the seeker nearly choked himself into silence, coughing, "ah, ha, ha..."

Arcee grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him to her level, "All the what? You gathered up all the what?"

Starscream tried to smile, "Um... The Iacon relics?"

Ratchet growled, "You?! How?!"

Knockout sighed, "Don't you get it by now? Seriously, Screamer, haven't you told them anything?"

The seeker whined, "I did- I tried-" he snarled, "You know, it was easier telling you and Breakdown, at least it was quick and painless, like ripping off duct tape!"

Miko giggled, "Duct tape?"

The red mech smirked, "Desperate times and repairs call for something sticky."

Starscream growled, "Why is she still here?!"

The girl shrugged, "I still need to do my job, which is to make sure the human element is not forgotten. Right, Optimus?"

The Prime smiled gently, "That may be true, Miko, but Starscream is right. It is time that you return home."

Miko whined loudly, "Really?! And miss the Insecticon-Megatron show down? Bulk, don't let me miss out on an Insecticon!"

Bulkhead slowly backed away behind Ratchet, "Whew boy, you know, Miko..." the girl frowned at him, "Right, yeah, I'm not going to say either 'yes' or 'no'..."

Starscream's wings flared and he growled, "Look, we don't have anymore time for this! If the Nemesis isn't hailed in the next two minutes with instructions for Megatron to follow, then Airachnid will simply find the Insecticon hive and wait for the best moment to strike the ship! That's what we need to worry about right now because that is what will either happen or not happen!"

Optimus nodded, "Agreed, Starscream. Miko, please return home with Bulkhead. We will brief you, Jack and Rafael tomorrow in the morning, as it will be a Saturday."

Miko whined loudly again but complied when Bulkhead transformed and opened his side door for her; as she climbed in, she pointed up at the seeker, "You and I will be having a long conversation, mister! Don't you think you're getting away from me yet!"

The green mech closed his car door and drove off, Knockout doing his best to hold in a laugh, "That little human is going to mangle you!"

Starscream growled, "Let her think what she will..."

Optimus turned his attention to the red mech on screen, "Do you think that either you or Soundwave are compromised? Are you safe?"

Knockout shrugged, "Well, as safe as anyone can be on the Nemesis. Soundwave has always been Megatron's go-to mech; he'll be fine. No offense, Screamer."

Starscream huffed, "None taken. And stop calling me that!"

The red mech hummed, "Though, if the Nemesis does get hailed by Airachnid, we could leave then if Megatron leaves the ship."

The Prime shook his helm, "This is something I do not advise. At least, not yet. The position you are in now affords us an incredible edge."

Knockout laughed loudly, "Oh, no! Soundwave and I are just a delectable bonus!" he pointed down, "Starscream's the edge! That's probably why the Big M has been all creepy and possessive of you! Seriously, I have never seen so many scouting parties dedicated to one mech! You're number one on his list!"

Starscream shuddered, "If you're trying to compliment me, it isn't working."

The red mech shrugged again, "Fine, I tried... So, you'll keep an eye on Breakdown while I'm up here? Are you sure we should be separated?"

Ratchet sighed, "He will be tended to accordingly, but I agree with Optimus. If you were to suddenly leave, or Breakdown to suddenly reappear, it could put Soundwave or yourself in danger. We have to deal with what we've been given."

The old medic glared at the seeker and Starscream pouted, whispering, "I tried to talk to you first."

Knockout shook his helm then perked up, answering a COMM, "Well, if it isn't 'Wave. What happened?" after a few moments, the red mech smirked, "Ouch, and I say 'ouch' because he has no idea what's coming. I'll prep the med bay just in case. Thanks for the update... Oh, and Break-... I..." he frowned, "Why are you always so good at just knowing this stuff? ... No don't, actually answer- Fine, we'll talk later!" he grumbled softly, cutting the COMM.

Starscream smiled up at the screen, "Oh, good news, I hope?"

Knockout nodded, "Airachnid sent coordinates. Megatron's leaving the ship in a few minutes."

Optimus looked down at the seeker, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Starscream flinched in surprise, "You're asking me?"

The Prime nodded, "If you know what is to happen, how do we proceed?"

The silver mech shook his helm, "I... well, that depends..." his wings fell flat and he whined, "You know what? No. I gave you the information, you figure it out. If you want to go after Megatron and Airachnid, be my guest. What I know can change on a dime and I don't get an advanced warning for any of that!"

Bumblebee whirred, saying that the point Starscream made earlier was a good one; that they could take out the two 'Cons or risk Airachnid finding the rest of the hive.

Knockout chuckled, "I'll leave you to deliberate. Keep me updated on your end and I'll update you back on mine."

Starscream whimpered, "Knockout, don't you dare leave me alone with them!"

The red mech smirked, wiggling his digits as a 'good-bye', "I'm not actually there, you know."

"It's better than nothing! Don't you dare sever-" the COMM cut and the seeker whined again, slowly looking around the room, "This is not fair..."

Optimus gently set a servo on his shoulder, "Starscream, we believe you, even if it is hard to fathom. We are going to take your advice and proceed with caution."

The seeker flinched away, "Y-you are? So, what are you going to do then?"

Arcee clenched her servos into fists, "Going after Airachnid should be a priority. We can't let her get to the other Insecticons."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

When the yellow mech looked back at Ratchet for a response, the medic threw up his servos, "Now, don't you look to me to put my thoughts on all this! I'm still laboring over a theory that explains even a fraction of it! ... And I have a patient that will require an extensive amount of medical care. I can't leave the base for any reason, or at least for this."

Optimus nodded, "Breakdown will need you if something goes wrong, old friend. Your expertise is needed here. Starscream?"

Starscream hesitated as he looked up, the Prime smiling softly, "When Bulkhead returns, will you be ready to guide us through this event?"

The seeker felt his servos clench and his wings twitch. His chassis felt stiff and sore from what he had been through, but if he had the support of the Autobots, then maybe, just maybe, he could finally squish the spider.

Starscream frowned and nodded, sighing, "What do you need to know first?"


	53. Crossfire VI

Ch. 53

Starscream tiptoed carefully along the outside of a small hill, using his servos to leverage himself against the dirt. A line of Autobots trailed behind him and he almost found himself amused by the situation. Almost.

Arcee came up just behind the seeker, murmuring gently, "Are we close?"

He nodded and pointed ahead of them, "There. That's the entrance to the cave. Airachnid will be there with the Insecticon and Megatron should be in there fighting it."

The group paused outside the mouth of the cave and Starscream took a large intake, "So, do I need to recap anything?"

Arcee smirked, "For Bulkhead's sake, you should."

The green mech nudged her, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and get it out of your system."

Optimus nodded, "Myself and my team will remain observers in the higher part of the cavern. When the fight is over, we will apprehend Megatron."

"Not me," the femme frowned, "I'll go after Airachnid."

Starscream nodded, "And I will try to cut the spider off if she tries to flee. We need to get rid of her now."

Bumblebee beeped, asking if he should follow after Starscream and Arcee, but the seeker shook his helm, "Not a good idea. Dreadwing is going to disobey Megatron's order to stay on the Nemesis. He will be rather honorable about letting you leave alive if you let him collect Megatron. Unfortunately, Megatron is not so generous, so have your blasters ready to take down some Eradicons."

The yellow mech nodded and beeped in agreement. A loud clang from inside the cave told the group that the warlord was already delivering some heavy blows; Starscream shuddered.

"Do your best not to let Megatron know where I am," he grumbled as he started to head into the woods, "And keep the focus on him. Or shoot him. Really, I don't care if he gets maimed through all this..."

Optimus watched the seeker leave, a look of concern on his faceplates; he looked down at his team, "Autobots, keep your guard up. If we see an opportunity to change our overall plan, we may have to do so."

Bulkhead walked into the cave first, his blaster ready, "What would we change? Going after Megatron? Or Airachnid?"

Arcee growled, "We're not letting her get away."

The Prime hummed gently, "If we have a chance to successfully remove only one from this war, either in capture or death, then we may have to allow the other to escape."

The femme spoke again, "Optimus, please, Airachnid should be our priority today. If Megatron is weakened-"

"We cannot allow personal grudges to dictate our actions, Arcee," Optimus frowned, "We must remain focused on the task at hand; whichever target is more accessible and therefore easier to eliminate. That is our goal."

Arcee growled, but nodded, "Yes, Optimus..."

The group cautiously made their way into the main chamber of the cave, metal on metal clashing a couple hundred feet below them. Bulkhead carefully leaned over the side of a ledge to peek down, grimacing.

"Yep, it's them alright," he murmured, stepping back, "Scream was right. Megatron is fighting an Insecticon just below us."

Arcee optics glanced to the side and she scowled, "And there's Airachnid," she hissed.

The spider was watching from another level in the cave, sneering as her Insecticon scout bit into the warlord's forearm. She was so focused on the fight she didn't see the Autobots above her, taking position.

She snarled angrily as the Insecticon repositioned himself and Megatron prepared for another attack, "Finish him!"

Optimus carefully surveyed the warlord's movements. He was getting very weak. A cut along Megatron's neck cables was dripping a slow leak of energon.

The Prime hummed deeply, "Autobots, we are to forgo Airachnid's capture or elimination; our target has shifted to Megatron. We are going to end this now."

Arcee glared up at Optimus and shook her helm, "Do what you want, Starscream and I can handle Airachnid ourselves!"

"Arcee, wait!"

But the femme ignored the order, transforming and driving hard to launch herself into the air and down onto the spider below, Airachnid hissing in surprise.

"You," she snarled, backing down into the tunnel behind her.

Arcee glared and transformed out her blades, lunging at Airachnid. The spider dove and continued to back up, firing shots of webbing. Arcee tried to lunge again, barely able to dodge another round of web shot, and switched to her blasters. A rapid firing of blue plasma lit up the dark of the cave and Airachnid growled, near throwing herself at a wall as she drilled her spider legs into it, creating an escape. Arcee continued to fire into the hole then sighed angrily, transforming her blasters away to crawl after her target.

The tunnel was dark and her optics began to glow brightly to adjust. She saw the tunnel curve and fall downward just ahead. Arcee paused, transforming her blasters out again, and frowned as she slid down, aiming for anything that moved. When she saw nothing, she transformed her blasters away again and began to crawl until something wet and sticky oozed in between her digits. The femme's optics widened as she held up both servos, webbing coating them both thoroughly.

"Scrap-"

The word was barely uttered when the area around Arcee erupted in webbing, her chassis ensnared in a trap. Airachnid was above her on a tree limb, pulling the femme's form up from the hole with a smirk.

Arcee struggled, but the spider took hold of her helm roughly, sneering, "This may not be the day I take Megatron's spark, but it is the day I remove yours!"

A loud missile shot rang out and Airachnid fell to the ground, energon leaking from a small wound on her side as fire exploded around her. Starscream slid down a small hill just in front of Arcee, snarling angrily.

"I told you I needed more than a couple of minutes to get here!" he aimed his second missile and fired again when Airachnid moved, the projectile missing its target when the spider dug herself a new escape route; the seeker huffed, glaring at the blue femme, "For once, I didn't mess up."

Arcee's optics widened angrily and she roared at him, "You're blaming this on me?!"

"Who else?" Starscream growled, flexing his claws, "I said ten minutes! You're lucky I got here at all!" he cut the femme down, helping her to the ground gently, "If you had stuck to the plan, I would have been able to catch her unaware and would have actually finished her off!"

Arcee scoffed, "You?! Finish her?! Oh, of course, because you've been having such luck with that!"

"If you had given me the chance-"

An explosion of dirt behind him threw Starscream to the ground. He felt a sharp digging in his back as Airachnid dug her spider legs in, hissing.

"Working with the Autobots now, little moth?" the spider smirked, "I must say, losing you earlier this evening was a shame, but it must have hurt you more when Breakdown finally died. I doubt you convinced them to help you in time."

Starscream growled and tried to get up but Airachnid kept him pinned and chuckled, "Oh, no, Starscream, I'm not letting you get away this time. I may be injured but I can still end your miserable little existence. Don't think I'll hesitate to make it hurt..."

The seeker felt the edge of a spider leg dig in to his lower back and he winced when he felt the light drip of energon begin to leak, "A-alright! Alright... I'll tell you what you want to know, Airachnid..."

Arcee snarled, "Starscream, you traitor!"

Airachnid hissed and shot a glob of webbing at the femme's mouth to silence her, "I'll deal with you later!"

The blue femme struggled hard in the webbing, glaring not at the spider but at the seeker, her optics glowing in the night.

Starscream ignored her as Airachnid flipped him over, pinning his wings painfully under him at an awkward angle; the silver mech hissed as the spider knelt in close, "Tell me the future. Tell me when I will take over the Decepticons."

The seeker winced again as his wings rippled in agony, then sighed softly, "I'll... I'll do you much better than that, Airachnid..."

Airachnid's purple optic flashed in excitement and she smirked, "Speak..."

Starscream leaned up with a smile, whispering into her audials, "I foresee... an army before you... one you command... I foresee great strength in them, their numbers are undefeated... I foresee... I foresee..." the seeker slowly glared, "your quick and embarrassing demise," he purred deeply.

The spider flinched back in surprise, frowning, "What?"

Starscream sneered, "You DIE. You END. While the rest of us go on, you will be bested and defeated not only by your arrogance and hubris but by one whom has been patiently awaiting your death. It's over, you wretch. And there is NO STOPPING IT."

Airachnid shrieked, aiming her blasters at Arcee, "I WON'T LET HER HAVE THE CHANCE!"

Arcee's optics widened and she shrunk in tightly, but Starscream sprung up and grabbed the spider's arms, throwing her off him. He didn't hesitate as he transformed his servos into blasters and fired down upon her, Airachnid snarling as she jumped out of the way and dug to make her escape.

The seeker kept his blasters trained on the hole then grumbled, slowly standing. He transformed his weapons away and made his way over to Arcee, carefully cutting away the webbing from her chassis.

"Whatever you may think of me and all... this," he murmured, "I am trying to change things. I'm at least doing my best."

As soon as the blue femme had an arm free, she smacked him, sending Starscream back into the dirt.

He sat up with a growl, glaring, "I just saved your life twice more!"

Arcee pulled the webbing from her mouth and snarled back at him, "Doing your best?! Is that what you told yourself when you killed Cliff?!"

The seeker rolled his optics and let himself fall back into the dirt, "Oh, so that's what this is all about now."

"Don't you dare shake this off like it's nothing!" the femme warned, pulling herself free from the rest of the webbing, "Airachnid is going to answer for what she did, but YOU?! If you think we're going to work well together as a team, you've lost your mind!"

Starscream sat up again, hissing, "I've lost nothing! I knew telling Bumblebee what I had done would upset you! Do you think it was easy admitting to it?!"

Arcee stood over the seeker, her servos clenched into fists, "I think it was just as easy as killing my partner. Because you seem to think that all you're doing is making up for what you did. That every little 'mistake' you correct means we will accept you. Well I can't let this go anymore. I thought I'd be able to, but I can't."

The seeker's optics narrowed, "So, where does that leave us? At a stalemate? Because I don't get the sense that you're going to kill me over this either."

The femme looked away, her fists beginning to shake, but the both of them flinched in surprise when the quick silence was broken by a deep voice.

"No one will be harming anyone," came Optimus's order, the large mech walking into the area with Bumblebee and Bulkhead in tow, "This needs to be handled delicately. Not with violence."

Arcee looked up at the Prime then turned away. Starscream didn't bother glancing.

Optimus stood taller and nodded gently, "Status report?"

The femme sighed, "Airachnid got away."

The seeker grumbled, "She has another wound to her side. We'll see if that amounts to anything."

The Prime nodded again and activated his COMM, "Ratchet, send us a ground bridge."

A portal opened close by and Bumblebee and Bulkhead rushed in, but Optimus stopped Starscream and Arcee before they could go through, "The both of you will talk about this tomorrow. If I have to supervise the discussion, I will not hesitate to do so. Have I made myself clear?"

Arcee nodded, "Yes, Optimus."

Starscream huffed, "Yes."

"Good," he let the pair go then led them into the bridge, the portal closing and bringing back darkness to the night.


	54. Nemesis Prime

Ch. 54

It had been a long night. Starscream hadn't recharged well. He had decided, despite protests from the other bots, that he would recharge near Breakdown while the blue mech was still in stasis. Ratchet had been kind about quickly throwing an extra berth together, but the accommodations were less than desirable.

The medic hummed lowly as he looked Starscream's optics over, sighing, "That ring still hasn't gone away. I may need to check the pixelated pigment tones in your optic..."

The seeker grumbled, but shrugged, "Really, it doesn't bother or hurt me. But if you so insist..."

Ratchet huffed, "I insist for a reason..." he took out a delicate instrument, a handle with a long, thin wire and small plug at the end, "You underwent a seriously dangerous procedure that Silas had no business trying to perform. I need to make sure there isn't an underlying problem behind this simple discoloration..."

Starscream stared warily at the tool the doctor held and flinched back when Ratchet held it close to his optic, "N-now wait just a second!"

The medic frowned at him, "What?"

The seeker's wings dropped, "... What exactly is that going to do and where are you trying to put it?"

Ratchet frowned harder and scoffed, "Oh, puh-lease. Hold still and stop being such a youngling!"

Starscream squealed as the medic pinned him down and expertly inserted the end of the tool into his optic's lubricant duct, grumbling as he looked over the readout, "Well, no extensive damage. Some pixelation rearrangement, a couple node blowouts. That explains the color change..."

When the seeker finally relaxed Ratchet loosened his grip, typing carefully into an adaptor pad on the handle of the tool, "Sit up slowly... Good, now just stay still. I'm going to balance the pigments and blend them again."

Starscream stayed still, muttering gently, "Thank you, Doctor."

Ratchet smiled softly, "You're welcome. Give me a moment..."

The medic paused in his work and the seeker hummed, trying not to move too much as he spoke, "Is there something I should be concerned about?"

"No, no, not at all," Ratchet typed into and adjusted the tool slightly, then removed it, "I'd like to check the integrity of your right optic now. Stay still as before..."

Starscream sat up straighter as the plug of the tool attached to his right optical duct and the medic began to adjust and type into the tool again, "Mhm... yes, that looks much better," Ratchet removed the tool and chuckled, putting it away, "You can stand now."

The seeker shuttered his optics slowly and stood, stretching, "That's it?"

The medic nodded, "Oh yes, that's it."

Starscream watched him carefully for a moment then shrugged, "Well, alright then," he moved over and sat beside Breakdown's recharging chassis, sighing.

The seeker rested his arms on the medberth and leaned forward to rest his helm when he noticed an odd, blue glow on the resting mech's arm. He flinched away and the glow disappeared.

With a frown, Starscream looked over at Ratchet, "Ah, Doctor? There seems to be some sort of... I don't know, an energon leak or something over here. I can see the glow from it."

Ratchet glanced at him and laughed, shaking his helm, "No, he's fine. Don't worry about it."

Starscream frowned and stood, "How do you know? You're not even going to check?"

The medic waved him off, "I know where the glow is coming from. Nothing to get overexcited about..."

The seeker grumbled and followed Ratchet as he walked out into the main room, "Overexcited about?" he glanced quickly at the ground bridge control screen when the medic leaned over to inspect it, "Why would anyone-" he stopped and glanced again, a loud gasp escaping his mouth.

Ratchet laughed as Starscream tripped back into the med bay and looked at himself in the glass of the repair station, screeching loudly, "My optics! You didn't- they're not- what did you do?!"

"What does it look like? If you're going to be an Autobot, you may as well have the blue colored optics to match!"

Starscream wailed at the glass in horror, touching his reflection with a shaking servo, "Fix it! Change it back!"

Ratchet shook his helm, "Not until after you and Arcee have your little talk. Optimus should be here in a moment with her."

The seeker hissed, "You did this to me over that?!"

The medic shook his helm, "Oh, no, consider it payback for giving us the run around with all your vision-talks. Omitting facts indeed..."

Starscream scowled angrily then flinched when he heard Optimus's heavy pedfalls coming from the hall, Arcee's small steps following him.

"Please, Optimus," he heard her say, "this isn't going to help."

Optimus spoke to her as they entered the room, "This will help you, and Starscream, more than you know. The gift of communication between others is one of the greatest healing techniques I know of..." he smiled at Ratchet, "besides the diligent work of our resident doctor."

The medic waved him off as he tended to the ground bridge, "Well, as of the moment, I'll accept the title of 'magician'," he gestured to Starscream, who was covering his faceplates with his servos; Ratchet smirked, "I leave you to wonder how I managed to achieve it."

Optimus only nodded and turned to the seeker, "Starscream? Would you care to join myself and Arcee on a recon mission for energon?"

Starscream grumbled as he shook his helm, keeping his optics covered, "Now is really not the best time."

Arcee crossed her arms, "The both of us really aren't being asked. You know it's a ploy to get us to talk amicably."

The silver mech shrugged, "Oh yes, that wasn't hard to spot."

"I think a neutral area for the pair of you to talk," Optimus explained, "would help very much in settling these differences."

Starscream shook his helm again, "Ratchet has abused me. I cannot leave this base until he's fixed what he's done or I will face utter humiliation."

Arcee smirked, "Wow. This another one of your lies?"

The seeker growled, "No. And those weren't lies, those were omissions. To protect the lot of you from an untimely demise."

The femme scoffed, "Sure they were."

"Both of you, enough bickering!" Ratchet huffed, looking up from the ground bridge controls, "Optimus, why don't we scout a new location? Now that we have Starscream, scouting for energon from above would be easier."

Optimus nodded, "So long as the three of us can work on this," he looked at Arcee and Starscream, "together," he emphasized gently, "I see no problem with scouting on a larger scale."

Ratchet nodded and typed into the ground bridge control panel, "There are some isolated islands in the Pacific that may be a good place to try. Rafael said he noticed some sites dedicated to geological excavation around there. Fortunately, no human petitions to begin mining have passed through, so the islands should be uninhabited."

Starscream's wings perked and he dropped his servos to his side, forgetting momentarily why he had them up in the first place, "Untouched islands are always speckled with hints of energon. And if they were molded by volcanic activity, we can see if any of the dead dark energon flow has changed or created other sedimentary formations."

Arcee stared at the seeker and smirked to hide a laugh, the silver mech gasping as he covered his optics again, "Ratchet's a creature of pure evil!"

The medic nodded, "I do what is necessary," he pulled the lever down on the ground bridge, activating the portal, then pointed at it, "Now, I expect to have you two come back with some sort of peaceful arrangement made. If not?" he glared at Starscream, "I may as well forget there was ever a color called 'red'."

The seeker scowled and walked through the bridge, Arcee chuckling as she followed behind him.

Ratchet sighed as Optimus stepped forward, murmuring to him, "Get them sorted out. Starscream may not have told us everything but... I fear greater things are to come. And we need a working team to get through anything that might befall us."

The Prime smiled, "Agreed, old friend. I will make sure they work through this."

The medic smiled back as Optimus walked through the bridge; he closed the portal once they were gone and sighed, "If anyone can do it, Optimus, it's you."


	55. Nemesis Prime II

Ch. 55

Sand. Everywhere. Starscream frowned. Now he remembered why he didn't like beaches.

"What's wrong, Blue?" Arcee smirked, "Afraid of a little dirt?"

"This is NOT dirt!" Starscream snarled, "And don't call me that!"

Optimus shook his helm and frowned in concern, "Arcee, Starscream, this has to stop."

The pair looked at the Prime, then glared at each other.

Starscream spoke first, "I already did my part. It's up to her to accept it."

Arcee growled, "Accept it?! What am I supposed to accept?! That you killed Cliff or that you're trying to avoid apologizing for it?!"

The seeker's wing flared out wide, "I did apologize!"

"That was NOT an apology!" the femme glared; she walked up to Starscream, poking him in the chest plate, "You pawned off your confession to Bumblebee and expected him to relay the message! That wasn't an apology; that was you trying to avoid confronting me and the rest of the team!"

Starscream glared down at her, "That was the best way to deliver the news! Do you think that was easy?!"

"You don't want to know what I think!"

The seeker threw his servos up and struggled to walk away, the spikes of his peds sinking into the loose sand of the beach.

Arcee followed after him, "So you're going to walk away from this?! You're just going to leave it at this?!"

"And why shouldn't I?!" Starscream snarled, "You don't want to talk, you just want to verbally abuse me and force me to defend myself! I received enough of that on the Nemesis, I don't need it from you!"

"Enough!"

Optimus's firm, deep voice echoed out onto the beach and through the jungle beside them and the two fell silent, optics wide.

The Prime was frowning harder, "Both of you need to see the error in your accusations. This unrest does both of you the greatest harm, not only to each other, but to everyone on our team," he looked to Starscream, "even those who have not yet been able to join our ranks formally," he spoke softer, "Arcee, Starscream has admitted the fault he has made, and has done his best to rectify the wrongdoings he has assisted in and been a part of. Starscream, Arcee has fought by your side without hesitation and has, on more than one occasion, vouched for your decisions, despite the past the two of you have shared. Neither of you..." he shook his helm, "no, none of us, from Bumblebee to Soundwave, are blameless in this war. Time has only allowed our anger and hatred to grow. It does not matter which side gains control in the end because there is no true winner, only the faction that will do the right thing. And now, the two of you need to do the right thing. Remember the pains, but forgive them. Remember the wrongs, if only to correct them. But do not blame each other any longer. Before your admittance, Starscream, I was witness to Arcee's admiration towards your acts of bravery. Saving her life and the lives of our comrades did more for us than you will ever truly know. So I ask of you both, bury this now, today, and work together to help achieve peace. For if we cannot maintain such a thing among ourselves, how are we to achieve it for the rest of our kind and every sentient being?"

Arcee was trembling, but she said nothing. Her arms were crossed tightly.

Starscream's optics were wide and his wings flat against his back; he finally let out a soft intake, shuddering, "Wow, do you ever just look in the mirror and say 'I... am Optimus Prime'?"

The Prime's optics narrowed, clearly unamused, but the seeker put up his servos as he explained, "No, no, I heard every word you said, I understand, it's... you can just say your name and it's a powerful thing. Every speech you make must send shivers through everyone, I'm serious-"

"I'm sorry..."

Starscream stopped his nervous rambling and looked down at Arcee, his arms stiffly resting against his sides.

The femme didn't look up at him, "I'm sorry," she murmured again, "and not just for being so angry with you. I'm sorry you had to come with so many attachments. I thought... I don't know what I thought. I had just hoped that you would join us and we could forgive the mistakes. I didn't think for even a second that you had done that to Cliff. I trusted you. I fought at times to rescue you. And I think that's why it hurts so much more because if I had known about this before... before it all..." her voice became shaky and she paused to steel herself, "... I don't think I would have been able to help you. And then you wouldn't have been able to help us. I know some things have to happen for a reason. But I don't understand what reason there is for this."

The seeker stared her down. He was beginning feel small again. He hated this feeling. He clacked his claws together nervously and grumbled, finally crossing his arms.

"I... don't understand all of this myself. It's been an ordeal. But I am... full of regret. For things that have happened and things that could happen. Things I know did happen..." Starscream sighed, "I'm not going to give you an excuse. I'm not going to tell you the reason why I ki-... why it happened. I can tell you that what I'm trying to do now is the right thing. It's not only going to save me, but it will save others. And... I am..." he clenched his servos tightly around his elbow joints, "I-I am sorry... I'm sorry that... it took a second chance for me to see anything. I'm sorry I didn't have whatever this is before he died. If I had known what I know now, I wouldn't have... done it..."

Arcee let out an intake she had been holding and nodded, but said nothing.

Starscream smirked in amusement, "You really trusted me?"

The femme scoffed, "Don't read that much into it. You saved Jack and June, then me and Jack again. I thought it was going to end up being a pattern."

She walked passed him to go down the beach and the seeker rolled his optics, "It did become a pattern! A horrible, malicious pattern I had to endure!"

Optimus watched the pair carefully as they began to walk down the beach, following closely, "Are the both of you on good terms?"

Arcee shook her helm, "Oh, no."

Starscream cackled, "Not in the slightest! ..." he looked down at the femme, "But we're better. That's saying something, isn't it?"

She nodded, "For now. And it can only get better or worse from here. It just depends on if you have my back or are aiming at my back."

The seeker feigned hurt, "Oh, you wound me! Did me rescuing you from Airachnid near the Harbinger do nothing to sway your skeptical mind?"

Arcee chuckled, "It did nothing at all."

"Clearly," Starscream agreed.

Optimus smiled softly as the two goaded each other back and forth. No, it wasn't perfect, but he understood how the both of them felt. Starscream had been working hard to overcome his mistakes. Arcee had been willing to risk her spark to save the seeker, to call him a teammate. No, it wasn't perfect at all. But it was a start. He couldn't have asked for anything more.


	56. Nemesis Prime III

Ch. 56

The bots continued to walk down the beach, pausing briefly at a small estuary. Starscream glimpsed his reflection in the water and scowled, covering his faceplates.

"I look like a monster!"

Arcee walked through the water to the other side, "Why? Because Ratchet changed your optical color?"

"Yes!" the seeker whined, following after her, "What a horrid thing to do! Now I look passive and unassuming, not menacing! I've lost my menace!"

The femme laughed, "It does make you look more like a normal mech."

Starscream gasped in pain, "See?! This isn't right. I have to get it fixed before Breakdown wakes up, or Knockout-" he squealed, "What if Knockout sees?! Primus, he'll hound me over it for the rest of my function! I'd never find any peace!"

Optimus followed the two closely, "Do not worry, Starscream. Once we are done scouting, I will make sure Ratchet's mistake is corrected."

The seeker fluttered his wings as he mulled the thought over, "I suppose I can accept that... I'm actually very proficient in finding energon, you know."

Arcee started to move inland, the two mech's following her, "Really? Practice from the mines?"

Starscream smiled excitedly; he may have been curbing his overall malicious tendencies, but he would never pass up an opportunity to brag about his talents, "Oh no, far better than that. I was once in charge of a fleet of energon seekers. The best Cybertron had to offer. If there was energon hidden away, we were very good at finding it."

The femme blinked, "An energon seeker? Then why join up with the 'Cons?"

The seeker pouted a little, "There were... a multitude of reasons."

Optimus smiled gently, "Well, then we are lucky to have you, Starscream. If there is energon on this island, then I have little doubt that you will help us find it."

Starscream's wings fluttered again at the compliment. He walked standing up straighter and felt his chest plate puff out a bit. It felt good to have his talents, or rather his original talents, appreciated. The group made their way into a small clearing in the jungle and the seeker paused, looking around.

"I can search from the air from here. If I notice any geological abnormalities, you can investigate them from the ground."

Arcee crossed her arms, "Not going to fly away, are you?"

Starscream smirked, "And where would I go?"

"Nowhere you could hide from me."

The seeker stumbled dramatically further into the clearing to get some space and whined, "Oh, the pain! The lack of faith!"

The femme rolled her optics, "The drama," she waved him off, "Hurry up, Fly Boy, seek the energon."

Starscream transformed, his engine roaring loudly as he took off into the sky and started to circle the pair.

Optimus watched him as they continued on foot, "You and Starscream have a very odd way of communicating, Arcee."

The femme shrugged as she pulled herself over a large, fallen tree, "It's what we're both familiar with. Might as well stick to what works... Optimus? Can I ask you something?"

The Prime nodded, "You may."

Arcee looked above them at the silver jet who was beginning to dart across the sky in a grid scan pattern, "Why are we taking this chance? I know I'm supposed to try to forgive what happened to Cliff, but if he can do that then..."

Optimus smiled, "We have as much reason to help and trust Starscream as he does to help and trust us. He admits far more accidentally than he means to, which is not only a burden, but a blessing. In his apology to you, he said he was pursuing this course of action to save himself and others. I do not believe he is ready to be pressed for details, but when the time comes I know he will tell us what he means. His insecurity is evident and a great deal of that comes from what he believes others think of him. He harbors so many secrets and yet seems to see an enemy in anyone he thinks has any of their own. Being forward and at the same time undemanding will allow him the chance to tell us more. So, why are we taking this chance? Because he could have just as easily told Megatron everything. And he did not."

The femme hummed quietly then smiled slightly when she saw Starscream begin to twirl and loop back and forth, "I guess that's our signal to follow him..."

Arcee and Optimus transformed, their vehicle modes tearing through thick foliage to keep up with the jet above them. They didn't have to travel far. Within a few minutes, Starscream had transformed and landed on a large plain of rocks with few bits of vegetation growing in the area. It was clear within moments why.

"Heavy material saturation, low organic presence," he reached down to scrape at the rocks as Arcee and Optimus transformed behind him, "and the crust composition is correct. We have a prime, excuse the wording, location for an energon deposit."

Optimus smiled gently, setting a servo on Starscream's shoulder, "Good work, Starscream."

Arcee carefully used her servos to brush away a layer of hard soil and dirt, revealing a few large samples of energon.

She smirked up at the seeker, "Alright, I'm impressed. You did good."

Starscream sighed nonchalantly and picked at his claws, "Oh, I'm just earning my keep."

Optimus shook his helm, "You have no reason to do that, Starscream. You have already earned your place."

* * *

Arcee was the first to walk through the bridge, her arms full of energon. Starscream came through a few moments later with Optimus, large chunks of energon in both of their servos.

"We shouldn't hope to keep the location long," the seeker explained, "The Nemesis is always scanning for new deposits. They'll find this one now that it's exposed-"

"PRIME!"

The shout from Agent Fowler's mouth echoed loudly through the base. The man was standing at the catwalk, glaring first at Optimus, then at Starscream. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching the seeker carefully. The children looked confused.

"Where has he been?!" Fowler yelled, "Don't you know how dangerous he is?!"

Optimus carefully set his cargo of energon down next to Arcee's, "Agent Fowler, Starscream has done more than enough to warrant free range."

The man crossed his arms, "Oh, really? Because I just got a call from a base in the northern part of the state saying a bot with large WINGS just attacked them! Where has he been?!"

The seeker's wings flattened and he frowned, confused himself.

Arcee patted his arm, "Starscream has been with us for the passed few hours. We settled disputes and mined for energon," her optics narrowed at Fowler, "I think myself and Optimus as witnesses should be proof enough."

Ratchet grumbled, "And I bridged them to the location myself. An island in the Pacific, Agent Fowler, nowhere near Nevada."

Starscream said nothing as he set his armful of energon down. He was deep in thought.

Fowler wasn't backing down, "What, he doesn't have a clone of himself?! Or maybe another friend with wings called 'Skysoar' or 'Airhead'?! Was he out of your sight for even a moment?!"

Optimus looked annoyed and stepped forward, "Agent Fowler-"

Starscream walked up quickly, "Wait, he's not wrong, but it wasn't me."

Fowler glared at Starscream, "How can I be right if it's NOT you?"

The seeker's blue optics darted back and forth in thought, "Things changed... because I forced them to change..."

Bulkhead grumbled, his servos twitching nervously, "What are you talking about?"

Starscream slowly began to tremble, his servos covering his faceplates, "MECH."


	57. Nemesis Prime IV

Ch. 57

Starscream paced, remembering what he could; what had happened before and what he had changed. He groaned at his arrogance. He had changed too much. Now he just wasn't sure...

"Start at the beginning," Fowler said sharply as he crossed his arms, "and I better like the explanation."

The seeker was nervous. He had so many optics and eyes on him. He knew he had friendly individuals among them all, but it was still too much. Starscream looked to focus on one of them, just one, and found he was looking at Bumblebee.

"Well, it's pretty much my fault."

Bumblebee whirled, asking why.

Fowler scoffed, "I figured as much."

The seeker shook his helm, his servos raised, "No, no, not like that. It's... why is this so difficult?"

Optimus stepped forward, "Start where it went wrong."

Starscream knew exactly what the Prime meant and sighed, pointing at Bulkhead, "He was supposed to save Breakdown from MECH the first time. Not me. Not the rest of you."

Bulkhead laughed, "What me? Yeah, right!"

"Oh no, you did. But you didn't get there fast enough," Starscream smiled, a sick feeling overcoming him the more he spoke, "They carved out Breakdown's right optic first before cracking open his chest plate. That's where this was all supposed to begin."

"But you changed it," Ratchet murmured, "by stopping them from examining Breakdown."

The seeker scowled, "I had hoped that would deter them, or maybe I could kill Silas before he could do anything more, but-" he stopped and just growled, looking back to Bumblebee, "And then there was what happened to us..."

The yellow mech shuddered, beeping that things must have changed.

Starscream laughed, "Yes! Yes, they did... They weren't interested in catching me or you when they laid their trap. They just wanted your t-cog. They had learned enough from Breakdown for that. I watched them take it from you and followed them to the warehouse in the woods. They were... building their own Cybertronian, or the best they could muster. I thought, since I had no alliance, that I could join with them. You and I ended up fighting rather badly. You got your t-cog back. And they took mine instead. They used it to build... ah..." he slowly looked over at Optimus and coughed, "Well, the replica was apparently very realistic. They just never bothered to give it a proper paint job..."

Miko perked up, "Whoa, a second Optimus? A Nemesis Prime?"

The seeker nodded, "Yes. But it seems that my pre-knowledge of all this, which led me to changing it, has forced them to create their 'false Cybertronian' using other materials..."

Ratchet frowned, "And inspiration from a different model. Agent Fowler, did MECH's robot transform on site?"

The man shook his head, "Reports say no."

"MECH's lack of access to a t-cog has limited their false replica's distance of travel, whether or not they have alternate means of transporting it," Optimus surmised, "Regardless, we cannot allow them to keep such a creation, especially if they are using it to harm innocent humans."

Arcee crossed her arms, "We're rolling out?"

Starscream growled, "We are doing so much more than 'rolling out'. When I get my claws on Silas-" he snarled angrily, calming only when Bumblebee beeped to him.

The scout told him not to worry, saying they would make sure to bring MECH to justice.

Fowler started heading back to the elevator, "It doesn't matter how you bots handle this," he informed them, "the Pentagon wants results. And since my reports have been detailing Starscream as a part of your faction, and he's the one they think went rogue..."

The seeker stiffened, glaring, "Let me guess, they want my neck on the chopping block."

The man didn't confirm the analysis; he took out his phone, "I'm going topside to make a call. I'm going to try to straighten this out, but you bots better move fast. All military personnel have been given the order to neutralize any and all Cybertronian life forms."

The elevator doors closed and Optimus looked down at his team, "While Agent Fowler explains the situation to his superiors, we should begin surveillance. Ratchet, bring up a map of the base and the area surrounding it," Ratchet didn't move and the Prime's optics shuttered in a blink, "Ratchet?"

The medic was staring at Starscream, shrugging, "I'm wondering if we even need to do much of an investigation."

The seeker frowned, "No, we really should. Especially if this is their first attack. Optimus is right, bring up a map. Maybe from what I know was supposed to happen, we can determine if their base is still in the same location."

Optimus smiled and looked up at the screen, "Ratchet, if you would please?"

Ratchet nodded, typing in to bring up a map, "Here is the base that was attacked," he highlighted a section of the map, then branched out, "Did they make any other assaults in the 'previous timeline'?"

Starscream nodded, "Yes, just one. With their false replica of Optimus, they attempted to annihilate Agent Fowler first. When they didn't succeed, they went after the base," he pointed, "Here. This is the bridge where they initially tested their robot," he pointed again, down some distance away at a large factory compound, "This is abandoned. This is where Bumblebee finds them hiding out."

The yellow mech beeped and whirred, saying that should be the first place they investigate.

"Agreed," Optimus nodded, "Ratchet?"

The medic typed into the ground bridge, pulling the lever, "Already on it."

The portal opened and Optimus pointed in, "Autobots, let's roll out!"

Optimus and the team transformed, driving through the ground bridge. Starscream didn't move but Ratchet kept the bridge open.

"You've left it open," the seeker noted.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes. For you. Optimus said 'roll out'. It doesn't have to just mean with wheels."

The seeker's wings twitched and he ran through the bridge as he transformed, flying out into the dark of night, the rest of the Autobot team just below him on a quiet and deserted road.

Starscream felt a ping on his COMM and he answered, "See anything?"

"Nothing yet," Optimus informed him, "Arcee and Bumblebee are going to pull away to reach the location before myself and Bulkhead. Can you fly around the facility to look for any movement?"

The seeker's jet engine roared loudly as he pushed harder, flying passed the vehicles below, "I'll report anything I find."

The Prime responded back, "Be careful."

Starscream flew quickly and saw the facility ahead of him. Even if something did happen, Arcee and Bumblebee were maybe a minute behind him. He still didn't want to take much of a chance. The seeker dipped low and fast, circling once. Lights were either dimmed or nonexistent. There were no signs of activity, but that meant nothing at face value.

Starscream turned hard and transformed just outside the entrance of the facility, landing in front of Arcee and Bumblebee as the two approached in bot mode, "No movement. But it's not hard for roaches to scatter and hide..."

Bumblebee beeped, saying they should wait for Optimus and Bulkhead to arrive.

The seeker nodded, but turned to Arcee, "What do you think?"

The femme smirked, "I think MECH has an unhealthy obsession with you. And if they want to catch you, we should have the whole team ready to take them down."

Starscream chuckled as Arcee transformed her servos into blasters and peeked into the compound, "They are obsessed, aren't they? Too bad they aren't a legion of followers, I'd accept that."

The femme pouted for him, "No they aren't. How tragic for you. They just think you're precognitive and want to use you to overthrow the government."

"They're nothing but lunatics!" the seeker hissed, "I am not precognitive! They just won't listen! Maybe I'm not speaking the same language they are!"

Bumblebee patted his arm, whirring gently in assurance as Bulkhead and Optimus drove up and transformed.

"Status report?" the Prime asked.

Arcee nodded, still watching the entrance, "No movement, no sign. That doesn't mean anything though."

Optimus hummed, "The four of you, pair up. Now that MECH has a false replica of Starscream, we must be sure to keep our guards up."

The seeker shook his helm, "It'll take longer for us to find them. Besides, they haven't seen me recently," he pointed to his optics, "If you see red, shoot."

Bulkhead held in a chuckle, "They look nice."

Starscream glared, "Don't push it."

Optimus nodded, "Then each of you, be careful. If you find anything, alert the rest of the team.

"Let's move out."

Silas watched from a screen and smirked at the video feed as the bots separated and began to explore the facility, "Well, well, what a surprise."

He looked up at the silhouette of his fake Starscream off to the side, chuckling, "Well played, Starscream. I'm impressed. But I'm done messing around," he situated himself into his seat and activated a set of controls, taking hold of them, "I don't care what it takes," the optics of the robot switched on, glowing a bright red, "MECH is in need of your services. Tonight, we will not have the option of letting you escape again."


	58. Nemesis Prime V

Ch. 58

Arcee kept her blaster level as she turned a corner. Nothing. The large shadows were wreaking havoc on her optics. She was sure she saw something move a few moments ago. The femme knew she was being watched, but if MECH was using a replica of Starscream then the ability of stealth and a surprise attack was definitely in their favor.

Arcee turned another corner of a building to look around for any movement when a hard blow to the back of her threw the femme into a wall and knocked her unconscious.

A tall, thin figure looked down at her form, then slipped back into the shadows as Bulkhead came into the area. The big mech's blaster was aimed up and he glared when he saw Arcee laying on the ground.

"'Cee!" he knelt over her to pick her up but a noise made Bulkhead pause.

He realized too late the trap he had walked into when he saw a glowing flash of red and felt a sharp jab to the side of his helm. The figure walked into the light to get a better view of the bots and Silas smirked as he watched from his video screen.

"Two down," he said into his microphone and the tall figure, the false Starscream, spoke from the other side, "three to go..."

Bumblebee was on the other side of the compound, his blaster poised to fire at any moment. He heard a noise and frowned, chasing the sound. He came around a large water tank, ready to fire, and found nothing. The scout was disappointed. He backed up carefully and bumped into something that cried out, surprising and making the yellow mech whirl loudly. He turned to aim at the assailant and bubbled angrily when he saw blue optics staring back, Starscream panting heavily to regain his intakes.

"YOU were scared?!" the seeker huffed, transforming his blasters back into servos to clutch his chest plate, "Primus, I thought you were my false copy! I thought I was tracking it..." he sighed heavily, "I suppose it was just you."

Bumblebee nodded, beeping that the compound was pretty big and the shadows were easily playing tricks.

Starscream grumbled, "I don't understand. We should have found some evidence of them by now. Any reports from anyone else?"

The scout shook his helm, making the silver mech frown, "We should regroup. This is getting us nowhere," he activated his COMM, "Starscream to Optimus... Optimus?" he winced when he got nothing but static and scowled, "No doubt about it, MECH is here. My COMM isn't working."

Bumblebee frowned hard and kept his blasters up as he looked around, whirring quietly that they should start moving again. The seeker nodded, transforming out his blasters, and started walking.

"Stay close," he murmured, not seeing a set of claws reach out and grab Bumblebee from behind, "I'll take point, you cover the back..."

The seeker paused when he didn't hear a response and his wings fluttered, "... Bumblebee?"

A loud thud made Starscream jump and he turned quickly to see the yellow mech's unconscious form crumpled on the ground. Red optics leered at the seeker as the false Starscream walked out of the shadows and stepped over the chassis.

"Well, well, there you are," it smirked.

Starscream groaned when he looked the robot over, grimacing, "Ugh, all your posturing and prattling and you couldn't even FINISH the thing?! Silas, I'm disappointed!" he shuddered as he looked into the faceplates, the lower half of it still open and incomplete, "At least get my best features right!"

The robot laughed, flexing its claws, "But we did! Only the best features..." it aimed its right missile at the seeker and fired, forcing the silver mech to dive, "and they've all been tested perfectly thanks to the U.S. government! How many did we manage to terminate with our creation?!"

Starscream rolled to dodge the other missile and cried out when he slammed into a water tank from the explosion. He shook off the pain and snarled as he scrambled to his peds, tackling into the fake robot to get it away from Bumblebee's still unconscious form. The pair slammed into a wall and the robot brought its fists down hard, Starscream falling in pain as he felt his jet turbine dent under the blow. The robot kicked him back hard, chuckling.

"Do you know the best part about this?" Silas spoke through the false Starscream, the robot circling him, "It doesn't feel any PAIN," long claws extended and thrusted up hard, aiming to pierce through the seeker's cockpit.

Starscream gasped hard, trembling, then felt things slow down. His look of pain and surprise suddenly changed to a sneer as the electricity began to build within him. He felt the displacement, the surge of energy, and the hiccup throw him out of the way of the claws. The robot slipped when its attack missed and the seeker charged, slamming his fists into the faceplates of the false Starscream.

The robot took the hits but didn't react the same as another mech would have. It was true what Silas said about pain: for his construction, it wasn't a limitation. Starscream shoved the replica back and aimed to fire a missile when the robot lunged forward and grabbed the arm, wrenching down with its claws. The seeker shrieked and misfired, the projectile spinning off into the air and exploding. Starscream realized he was in trouble when he began to drip energon.

"You really are a marvel, aren't you?" Silas said through the false Starscream, the robot walking towards him, "I don't know how you managed to avoid me gutting you, but every time we have an encounter I'm never disappointed."

Starscream backed away as he clutched his arm, looking around for any sort of help and seeing none.

The robot continued its advance, claws flexed at its side, "I wonder if we'll be able to harness that power from you too, once we get you on the slab. And I have a grand proposal for you, Starscream: follow this robot quietly and I'll spare the rest of the Autobots."

The seeker snarled as he backed into a factory building wall, "You think I'm that stupid?! My chances of survival are far better if I fight against you!"

"Maybe so," the robot gestured to the compound around them, "But this place? This location? I knew your precognition would lead you here. And I knew to prepare for it. So, you can come with me quietly and I won't detonate the numerous bombs we planted here before your arrival. It's up to you. I really don't want to have to rip your insides out to change your mind; that could get a little messy..."

Starscream growled lightly but said nothing, his optics narrowing.

The replica took another step forward, "I'm not going to ask again."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Silas sighed through the robot, "It's unfortunate you feel that way," the replica grabbed Starscream's arm tightly, "but it doesn't look like you have much fight left in you."

The seeker pulled back against the robot then gasped when a powerful gust of wind and a strong force threw the replica back, a large form hunched over in front of him. Optimus stood up straighter, transforming a servo into a blaster.

"Starscream, move!" he ordered, firing on the replica to force it back.

Starscream was frozen in place, shaking his helm, "We can't! They're here!"

The Prime turned back and took him by the arm, leading him through the compound at a run, "That is why you need to leave! The rest of us can handle the situation, but you are their target!"

The seeker pulled his arm away, skidding to a halt, "If I leave, they'll blow this place into a crater! We can't leave yet!"

"No," came an irritated response, "you can't."

The robot slowly walked into the area, MECH soldiers surrounding them with their weapons aimed carefully.

Optimus frowned and did his best to shield Starscream, murmuring quietly, "Can you still fight?"

The seeker nodded, growling softly, "More than you can believe."

The Prime charged his blaster as Starscream transformed his undamaged arm into his blaster, "Then let us wrap up this event and get back to base safely."


	59. Nemesis Prime VI

Ch. 59

Silas chuckled from where he sat, his robot crossing its arms, "You really don't want to go through with this, do you? You're only stalling the inevitable."

Starscream glanced at Optimus, who remained firm; the Prime kept his blaster ready, "This needs to stop, Silas. No good comes to those who inflict harm on others. If you continue to push us, we will defend ourselves. By any means necessary."

"Try all you like, Optimus Prime, it won't make any difference," the robot gestured around them, "I've taken out most of your team and have you surrounded. If you have any sense left in you, you'll hand over Starscream and leave quietly."

Optimus frowned hard, "Not today, Silas," he aimed his blaster carefully, "Not ever."

The robot stepped back as the MECH soldiers aimed their weapons and Starscream shuddered; Silas stretched his hands from where he sat at his computer console then gripped the controls tightly, "Then you leave me no choice."

"No, you are the one who leaves me no choice," Optimus fired quickly at the robot and pulled Starscream along quickly to chase after the replica when it dodged.

The MECH soldiers fired their pulse rifles and the three scrambled to dodge the blasts, Silas snarling into his microphone, "You idiots, aim for them, not me!"

Starscream pulled away from Optimus to run beside him and the Prime continued to fire at the robot, "Keep on him! So long as we continue our pursuit, his soldiers will have no choice but to either cease fire or risk hitting their creation!"

The seeker nodded and added his blaster fire to the mix. The robot continued to back away and Silas growled into the microphone.

"You can't keep this up!" he taunted, "Your ability to fatigue won't allow it!"

To prove his point, Silas suddenly had the robot lurch forward with a kick that aimed Optimus's blaster to the side. The false Starscream then swung hard with its claws and knocked the Prime back, leaving Starscream to stop and glare at the robot.

He heard MECH soldiers preparing to circle again but Silas shouted quickly, "NO! If he wants to try to fight his way out of this, then let him take a beating first. He can't win anyway."

Starscream scowled, clutching his leaking arm tightly in anger, "I'm going to stuff those words down your throat, Silas!"

The seeker quickly pulled his servo away from his leaking wound and threw fresh energon onto the robot, the fuel spattering against the metal. With a swift move, Starscream lunged with his claws, trying to scratch at the other's armor. Silas scowled from his controls and the robot dodged, grabbing the seeker by the back of the neck and slamming him into the ground. The replica kicked hard into Starscream's side then dropped him, nudging him onto his back roughly.

"Still think you can win?"

The seeker hissed in pain, coughing out a chuckle, "No. I don't need to."

Silas frowned and flinched when he watched his video feed suddenly disappear. It looked as though his robot was flying. They hadn't finessed that capability yet. The man scowled when the robot's optics were able to focus and he saw that Optimus hadn't gone down as easily as he thought. His creation had been launched into the air by the Prime and Silas grimaced as it came back down hard, crashing into a factory wall.

The man pulled at the controls and the replica stood but it was too late. Optimus transformed a servo into a sword and swung quickly, aiming for the chest plate of the robot. It dodged and avoided most of the damage but the sharp metal scraped against the armor, causing a spark, and Starscream's energon, still splattered against the metal, erupted into flames.

Silas's eyes widened. Energon burned hot. His robot wasn't made of the same metals that Starscream was. His screen beeped an alarm to warn him of excessive heat damage and he snarled, the robot jumping up onto a tower, then a taller building roof to get away.

Optimus wasn't deterred. He followed after the replica and prevented it from sliding down the other side of the building by grabbing its wing, wrenching it back.

"It is over, Silas!" the Prime warned, "Shut down your creation and surrender!"

Silas growled, "It's not over yet!"

The robot turned quickly, allowing its wing to bend and warp in Optimus's servo, and lashed out with its claws. The Prime frowned and used his sword to block the onslaught, using a hard shove to throw the replica's arms back. He transformed his sword away and began beating the false Starscream with a series of punches, refusing to allow Silas the opportunity to give commands to fight back.

The robot fell back onto the roof and Silas frantically began pulling at levers to get his creation to move. The replica didn't respond and the man's eyes widened when he saw Optimus jump, his servos in a tight fist as he brought them down on the still flaming metal of the robot's chassis.

Above Silas, the roof shook and cracked dangerously. He tensed up and growled as the ceiling began to break away and the false Starscream fell through, landing in a crunch of metal and concrete dust on top of the man and the controls that guided it. Its red optics stared up for a moment, flickering, then flashed off.

Optimus sighed deeply and pulled away from the scene to look back over the ledge at Starscream, who was weakly limping in his direction; the Prime climbed down from the building and caught the seeker before he fell, "Are you alright?"

Starscream shrugged, "Better now that this seems to have been handled..." the whirring of helicopter blades in the distance could be heard and he grimaced, "Agent Fowler's doing?"

Optimus nodded, "Most likely. And I surmise that it would be better if we were not here while they perform their investigation."

The silver mech hummed, "Agreed. But you'll have to carry Bulkhead back once we find him if he's not awake already. There's nothing about my condition that says I can move him."

The Prime helped Starscream to his peds and walked him through the compound, listening for any signs of MECH soldiers as they regrouped.

* * *

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

Fowler looked agitated and stared at the bots as Ratchet tended to their wounds, the medic keeping the patients seated while he worked, "They combed the compound multiple times. The fake Starscream has been squirreled away and some of the tech that was used to control it has been destroyed. But Leland Bishop, aka Silas, hasn't been found. There's some indication that he was wounded pretty badly, most likely from the fake bot dropped on him, but there's no other sign of him."

Ratchet sighed in disappointment, but it was Starscream who grumbled, "MECH cleans up quickly. We aren't going to see him again for some time."

The seeker was quiet for a moment then he snarled loudly, "Why does this all have to be so COMPLICATED?!"

Bulkhead groaned as he reached out and took hold of the silver mech's good arm gently, "Don't get upset. We did good... Well, you and Optimus did good."

Starscream wrenched his arm away and stood, "We did NOTHING. Don't you get that?! Everything I've tried to prevent and it's still going to happen! I can't believe this!"

Arcee frowned, wincing when Ratchet began to take a look at her back, "Maybe if you told us what was going to happen..."

The seeker growled, clenching his claws into fists, "I..." he shook his helm, "No. I can't. Because there still might be the slightest chance..." he looked over at Breakdown's still resting form and sighed, "Breakdown is still alive. I didn't let them take his optic. That counts for something. So now, they don't have his chassis to study... And if Silas was crushed by his own construct, then maybe..." he quieted down, his wings low, "maybe what happens doesn't happen..."

Optimus approached the seeker slowly, "Whatever you fear is to come, please take solace in knowing we will do everything in our power to prevent it. The future can never be carved and set into stone."

Starscream crossed his arms tightly, "I know. But that's what I'm afraid of... Because if what happens doesn't happen to Breakdown... what if it happens to someone else...?"


	60. Grill

Ch. 60

Tap, tap, tap.

...

Tap, tap, tap. Tap.

Ratchet growled from his work station and glared over at Starscream, "It's been half an hour, stop that!"

The seeker's wings fluttered, but he didn't look up from staring at Breakdown's recharging faceplates, "I can't help it! It's been days!"

The medic scowled, "Yes, and it could be a few days more. Leave him alone. Do something, ANYTHING, else."

Starscream grumbled and tapped at the resting mech's helm again, knocking gently, "Come now, Breakdown. You're not dead. Wake up."

Ratchet slowly clenched his servos and went over to the silver mech, taking him by the arm and moving him away from the med berth, "That's it, I'm banning you. Go for a flight or something."

Starscream whined loudly and Arcee smirked at him as she walked up behind him, "Not a good idea, Ratchet. Optimus wants him here just in case talks with General Bryce don't go over so well. We wouldn't want him shot out of the sky while trying to explain his innocence."

The seeker sneered back, "That would just tug on your spark strings, wouldn't it?"

The femme crossed her arms, smiling sweetly, "It would be a tragedy for the bullets they'd have to waste."

Starscream laughed in surprise and clutched his chest plate, "Ah! Wounded again."

"Nice to have someone who can actually sass you back, isn't it?" Arcee mused.

The seeker shrugged and followed as she walked to the ground bridge, "It's refreshing. It's better than having a drone look you in the faceplates as though they don't even speak the same language. I swear, sometimes I think they only hear binary."

The femme typed in coordinates and pulled the bridge lever, "Well, you're going to have to go without for a bit. I'm meeting Bulkhead to help pick up the kids. We're driving back, so it'll be about an hour."

Starscream chuckled and looked over at Ratchet, "Ah, another hour of me rap, rap, rapping at Breakdown's helm."

The medic shuddered, his large shoulders tensing, "You had better NOT!"

The seeker only smiled, then feigned a pout when Arcee transformed and drove out through the bridge. The silver mech closed the portal and grumbled.

"Well, dear doctor, I find myself bored again," he sighed, walking back to Ratchet's work station, "Isn't there anything here that can amuse me?"

The medic huffed, "There's a TV. Bumblebee and the children seem to enjoy it."

Starscream grimaced, "Anything else?"

Bumblebee whirred and bubbled behind him as he walked in, asking why he didn't just go out for a flight.

The seeker turned, "Well, peace talks with some general have grounded me and confined me to the base. Prime's orders."

The yellow scout beeped an apology and asked if he wanted to try a video game.

Starscream shook his helm, "Not interested. Besides, I'm having quite an amusing time counting how many taps I can get away with before Ratchet has a meltdown. So far, the number is thirty-nine."

"And that little 'game' is stopping now," Ratchet growled loudly, setting a tool down roughly, "Why not... tell me about the Iacon relics you've gathered? That's something that's at least productive!"

The seeker shook his helm again and Bumblebee whirred, asking why Starscream didn't bring the relics to the base for safe keeping.

Starscream hummed, "Because I can assure you quite readily that they are safe where they are. Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and myself all know where they are and what condition they're in. There's no need to move them right now."

Ratchet grumbled, "Oh yes, they're completely safe in whatever location only four Decepticons know about."

"Former," the seeker emphasized, "I know we're not exactly Autobots, but we're... not aligning our affiliation with the Decepticons anymore."

The medic laughed, "HA! That's not a stab at you. I just never thought you would ever defect. You like destroying things too much."

Starscream crossed his arms, "I like being alive a little bit more."

Bumblebee beeped again, asking if the seeker wanted to scan for Decepticon activity on the monitors.

The silver mech sighed, "You know, I used to think things were far more lively in this base before all this. But it's just a bunch of waiting around and watching Ratchet get angry."

Ratchet glared at him, "I wouldn't BE angry if you would stop bothering me."

Starscream smiled wide, "I can't wait for you to start working with Knockout. It's going to be amazing."

The medic frowned, "The young doctor? 'Working with' is highly unlikely. He needs a teacher," he fidgeted with some of his tools as he adjusted the wires on a circuit board, "He's good, but he lacks patience... I'll have to whip that out of him if he wants to become a proper physician."

Bumblebee bubbled out a laugh and smiled, saying he was happy that Ratchet had already taken a liking to the red mech.

Ratchet became flustered and scoffed, almost dropping a tool, "Like? Hardly! I couldn't- he's an arrogant- I don't even know the mech!"

Starscream smirked at Bumblebee, "Has he ever admitted liking anyone?"

The yellow mech shrugged, beeping that the medic hadn't even admitted his attachment to the children.

The seeker pointed at Ratchet, "You are a hard frame to crack."

The medic turned to retort when Breakdown's spark and processor monitors lit up and sounded loudly.

Starscream's wings went flat, "What's wrong? Why is it doing that?"

Breakdown's helm slowly began to rock from side to side and Ratchet moved quickly, activating cuffs on the blue mech's wrists and ankles to keep him down, "He's waking up! And I don't think finding himself in the Autobot base is going to make him very happy, even if you're here to keep him calm."

Bumblebee whirled nervously as the seeker went to Breakdown's side and held his helm, the silver mech trying to keep him still, "At least I'll try to get him to see me first! COMM Optimus, or Arcee, someone!"

Ratchet rushed to the ground bridge, "We can't interrupt Optimus. I'll notify Arcee and Bulkhead, we'll need them here in case Breakdown doesn't accept his situation well."

Bumblebee beeped, asking what he should do.

Starscream frowned in thought, "You're doing just fine keeping watch. If they don't get here in time and Breakdown manages to get up, you're our only backup. Just be ready for anything."

The yellow mech beeped and nodded, his chassis poised to pounce. The seeker turned back to look down at Breakdown as the ground bridge opened behind them. Starscream was nervous. There would be human children in the base, easy targets if the mech didn't awake from recharge gently. And from the pained expression on Breakdown's faceplates, the silver mech knew he was not having a pleasant recharge at all.


	61. Grill II

Ch. 61

Breakdown groaned as his optics blearily flickered on. The world around him was fuzzy and bright, and as he tried to focus he heard a familiar voice softly address him.

"Breakdown?" it asked, "Can you hear me?"

The blue mech nodded and groaned again, his helm feeling as though it were spinning, "Yeah... what's going on? Where... am I?"

The voice was still gentle and it sighed, "You're safe. Can you look at me? Breakdown?"

Breakdown growled in frustration, "I'm trying... The room is spinning too much..."

There was another voice off in the distance that the mech couldn't distinguish but slowly he could make out Starscream's facial structure; the seeker nodded, "Good, you're doing fine."

Breakdown struggled to move his arms and legs and whined when he couldn't, "I-I can't move-!"

Starscream gently hushed him, "I know. You're all right. It's just a precaution so you don't harm yourself or anyone else..."

The blue mech grumbled as the bright and fuzzy world around him slowly began to focus, "Where are we?"

The seeker smiled, "Right now, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're feeling better."

Breakdown looked down to see a medical tool in the silver mech's servo and he yelped, "Whoa! This is Knockout's fantasy, not mine!"

Starscream flinched back, "What?"

The blue mech shuttered and cycled his optics, trying to remove the blur and brightness from his vision; his mouth curled in surprise as the room focused and Starscream became more visible, "... Your optics are blue."

The seeker scowled, handing the tool he was holding to Ratchet, "And you and Knockout need to stop using medical supplies for recreational use!"

Breakdown frowned, "I'm not confirming or denying anything without the doc here to back me up... wherever here is."

Starscream hummed and looked to Ratchet, "What do you think?"

The medic shrugged, "His vitals look good. I'm not surprised he's having optical relay displacement. He lost a lot of energon in the attack," he glared when Breakdown tugged at his bindings, "Op, bop, bop, don't do that. I don't do cosmetic work; anymore paint damage you receive you're stuck with."

The blue mech did his best to look around, his bulk preventing him from sitting up, "Scream, you got the Autobot to patch me up? Where's Knockout? What happened?"

Starscream sat on the side of the berth, "I couldn't very well take you back to the Nemesis. I had no choice but to bring you here. I'm not going to apologize for that, but if you want to get up, you have to promise to behave."

Breakdown shrugged, "Do I have a choice?"

Ratchet went to his side and frowned, "I know our last encounter was handled amicably due to our shared interests, but if you so much as look or touch anything with intent, I'll perform what I like to call 'surprise spinal reconstruction'. Are we clear?"

The blue mech frowned and looked at Starscream, "Autobot base."

The seeker nodded, "Yep."

Breakdown sighed, "... Let me up, I need to see for myself."

Ratchet didn't move at first, then slowly removed the wrist cuffs, allowing the mech to sit up. Breakdown glared when he saw Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead a few feet in front of him, the green mech glaring back with blasters ready to fire.

"Huh, I guess this is the Autobot base," the blue mech sneered.

Starscream scoffed, "Behave. You're lucky to be alive. What you did was stupid!"

"What I did was take a chance," Breakdown answered gruffly, "She's out of control, I had to try."

The seeker's wings flared, "KNOWING what I warned you about before?! KNOWING that you were more likely to die than survive?!"

The blue mech smirked, "Soon as you showed up I knew I'd be fine. And you came out of it alive, what are you complaining about?"

Starscream's optics widened and he stuttered, "I- well you just-" he growled, "You weren't supposed to save me! I- WE would have been fine if you hadn't thrown me out of the way!"

Breakdown laughed, "That's what you're upset about? That I pushed you out of the way?"

The seeker hissed, "We would have been fine."

The blue mech rubbed his wrists gently, "Sure, sure, it's not like her spider limbs were coming down in an aim to skewer you."

Starscream whined angrily, "Just don't do it again! I was supposed to prevent something from happening to you-"

"And I had you worried sick, didn't I?"

The seeker glared, "I hate you."

Breakdown smirked, "The warm, fuzzy feelings are mutual."

Ratchet sighed, waving Starscream away, "Alright, enough of this, I need to look him over and see if anything needs to be adjusted."

The medic carefully used a light to check the blue mech's yellow optics, then felt his servos and digits to test the movement, "How's your feeling?"

Breakdown grumbled, "Fine. Need me to do a walk around?"

Bulkhead's blasters charged in preparation and Arcee and Bumblebee transformed their weapons out in response, watching carefully.

The blue mech smirked, "Or will I be shot before my peds touch the floor?"

Starscream sneered, "Say 'boo' and see if they jump. They're just being cautious. We've had a rough few days..."

Ratchet removed Breakdown's ankle clamps and helped him to stand, the mech stretching his legs slowly, "So, are we official then?"

The medic laughed, "HA! Hardly! But as Starscream relayed to us earlier, our interests in preservation and survival are not dissimilar. So long as you keep from harming any of us or humanity, we don't mind what you do."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Breakdown huffed, taking a few steps with a sigh, "Scrap, it feels like she severed through more than just a few layers of plating."

"She did," Arcee frowned, "I don't think I've seen damage like that in a while."

Ratchet followed Breakdown as he walked around the room slowly, "Arcee helped with your surgery, and I have to agree. The damage was far more extensive than it initially appeared. You owe your life to Starscream's quick act in bringing you here."

Breakdown smiled gently as he looked to the seeker, "Guess I still owe you then."

The silver mech sighed, shaking his helm, "Right now, I don't want to think about it."

The blue mech rotated his shoulders to test them, "Don't worry, I won't die and I won't let you die. I think I can handle that much right now..."

"You better," Starscream murmured, looking up when he saw Miko's face peek around the corner, "No! You stay back; go play your TV and video games! Scram!"

The girl laughed, "Are you kidding? No way! We got a new bot on the team, I have to say 'hello'!"

Breakdown leaned down to look at her, not even flinching when Bulkhead's ped came between him and Miko, "This is a better welcome committee."

Bulkhead growled, "You try anything and I'll make you regret it."

The blue mech stood up straighter, the two chest plate to chest plate, "Don't tell me you're still sore, Bulk. It's only been a few eons."

The green mech scowled, but said nothing, so Breakdown pulled away to sit back on the med berth, "I think you did a good job, doc. Everything feels in place."

"My name isn't 'doc', it's 'Ratchet'," Ratchet huffed, "And good. I'm still going to keep you confined to this area of the base in case something does come over you, but when Optimus returns he can address you and decide if you are allowed the same free range as Starscream."

The seeker smirked and Breakdown sneered back at him, "Free range? Can't wait."

Starscream chuckled, "You haven't seen the whole place! It's stationary, it's constructed by humans, and you'll never have enough space to lose yourself or anyone else in here."

The blue mech laughed, "Feels like home already!"

Miko popped up from behind Bulkhead's ped, avoiding the green mech's servos when he tried to stop her, "Welcome to the team, Breakie! We're happy to have you!"


	62. Grill III

Ch. 62

Breakdown sighed quietly as Starscream sat next to him on the berth, the seeker's wings twitching, "I know. It's a bit much."

The blue mech smirked, "Yeah, you've woken up here... how many times now?"

Starscream shook his helm, "Too many. I'm sure Ratchet is starting to keep score."

Breakdown hummed lowly, looking towards the ground bridge, then the tunnel that led to the outside, "How much longer until Prime shows up?"

The seeker scoffed, "Are you asking or complaining?"

"Both. Do you know?"

The seeker shrugged, "It hasn't been terribly long. You're just lucky Ratchet was able to keep the others off our backs... I know you and Bulkhead have history, but was it truly that bad to make him that angry?"

Breakdown chuckled, "Knockout's part of the reason why he's angry, even if he doesn't know it."

Starscream's optical ridges rose high and the blue mech shook his helm, "Not like that."

"Then how? You two are always fighting each other," the seeker stood, "Even in battle, from before, you two would always go against the other. You never could focus on fighting a different bot on the battlefield. Then again, the same could be said for Arcee and Airachnid..."

Breakdown sighed, smiling gently, "It goes before the war."

"That you knew each other?"

"No," the blue mech explained, "That I met Knockout. The doc wasn't a real doc, you know. At least, he never paid for his license..."

Starscream's optics narrowed, "Am I about to become fairly nervous about the medical care I've been receiving?"

Breakdown laughed, "No, doc's one of the best! ... He was a body repaint specialist who liked repairing and fixing bots, too. Problem was, he didn't have the credits to pay for the schooling and medical text downloads... So..."

As the blue mech trailed off, Starscream's wings perked, "Ah, illegal data entry and self downloading..."

Breakdown nodded, "Yep. So, he has the skills, the know how, just not the little scrap of metal that says he bought it. And he worked hard. He had mechs and femmes from all over coming to him. He didn't charge much which, back then, was a gift from Primus..."

The seeker hummed, "You were his assistant then too?"

The blue mech leaned back, sighing, "Not even close. I was thrown on his doorstep. By who, I'm not sure. I was in demolition back then and a lot of places they were sending me to weren't exactly the cleanest. I got a bit of rust and thought my nanobots could handle it. I got worse. And with what I was making, I didn't have the credits to get it fixed by a licensed physician."

"Knockout was your only option."

"An option I didn't even know about. The last thing I remember was driving through one of the service tunnels when I stopped to transform and rest after a double building demo and a set up for three more the next day. That's when I blacked out."

Starscream leaned against a computer console, "What had happened? The diagnosis?"

Breakdown hummed as he remembered, "Well, he said that my nanobots were nonexistent, that the immunity programming file inside me had been corrupted, probably from something I came into contact with, and that's why the rust got so bad. It took him days, probably weeks to clean me out and seal it all up, then to make it look good..."

Starscream snorted a laugh, "As he always does."

"... He did a complete repaint. Top to bottom. I looked and felt better than new. And I had nothing to repay him with."

The seeker sighed, "Well, that explains you and the good... doctor," he hesitated, "But I still don't see what that has to do with you and Bulkhead."

Breakdown groaned, "I had to set up the scenario, cause what happened to me and Knockout fixing me is ultimately why I'm in deep with ol' Bulk."

Starscream tapped his arm in thought, "Then please, continue."

The blue mech grumbled, "Well, when I explained to the doc that I had nothing to give him, he told me not to worry about it. He said when I could repay him I would, and not to worry about it until then. Not too long after that came the bombings in Iacon," Starscream grimaced as he spoke, "It was about then that bots had to make a choice. I signed up with the Autobots-" he smirked when the seeker's wings flew up high, "I know. And, I was a Wrecker."

Starscream's wings slowly leveled out and he let out a long intake, "Aaahh..."

Breakdown nodded, "So I got to know Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Seaspray, a lot of the mechs and femmes... But it was during a battle in Tarn a long time later that I saw Knockout, the doc, out on the battlefield. He was right in the middle of this scrap and all I could think was 'perfect, I can save his life like he saved mine'. I drove out and beat the scrap out of a 'Con that I thought was sneaking up on him... Only, he wasn't sneaking up on the doc, he was going to him for medical treatment on a blaster burn to the arm. Doc wasn't too happy that he had more work to do. Didn't matter a few seconds later though when the rest of the Wreckers moved in to pick off some of the larger targets."

The seeker hummed, "And I'm going to guess red is quite the target."

"I tried to hide him so I could repay the debt," the blue mech murmured, "and I did up until Bulk came to check on me, thinking I was hurt. When he saw Knockout, a 'Con, he thought I was a spy. The Wreckers didn't give me a chance to explain. They started shooting and that's when the doc saved my sorry aft again and we drove out of there."

Starscream tsked, "How unfortunate..."

Breakdown shrugged, "Seemed to work out ok. The doc had wanted to join with the 'Bots, too. But he couldn't. If they would have done a basic medical overview of his chassis, they would have found the cranial port for his illegal downloading. He would have been arrested. 'Cons didn't care if he paid for the information so long as it was legit. That day, the doc told me I could go with him, that I didn't have to worry about being cited a traitor by the 'Cons if I joined with him there; he would vouch for me. And I did. Wasn't like I could go back to the Wreckers and explain I was repaying a life debt. I would've been killed."

The seeker sighed quietly, "And I suppose Bulkhead never got over that."

"I'm sure he's still mad."

"Sorry for interrupting," came a small voice; Breakdown and Starscream looked down, Raf peeking around the corner.

The seeker shuddered, "I always forget when you're here. Sometimes you can be so quiet..."

The boy frowned a little to build his confidence then stepped forward, "M-maybe you should tell him now, now that you have the chance. And if he won't listen, we can."

Breakdown frowned, "'We'?"

Miko came rushing around the corner with Jack and the girl sighed, "It's such a sad story! You lose your friends, your faction, all because you tried to do the right thing! Bulk would have understood if you would have told him, I know he would!"

Starscream covered his optics and grumbled, and the blue mech shuttered his optics gently, "Ah, thanks kids... But it's been eons since that happened. Whatever reason I had doesn't matter much anymore."

Jack nodded, "You're right. What matters is what you do now."

Miko smiled wide and sweetly, "Yeah! Like... maybe a certain silver jet offering to fly me around the state as fast as he can?"

The seeker smirked at Breakdown, "Manipulative, isn't she?"

The blue mech chuckled, "She's got bearings asking you for a ride, I'll give her that."

The girl pouted, "Oh, come on! I'm sure you could do it in less than twenty minutes! Let's break some records!"

Starscream only shook his helm and smiled, chuckling when Breakdown rolled his optics and laid back down on the med berth.


	63. Grill IV

Ch. 63

Miko had her arms crossed and her face in a frown as Bumblebee walked in, the yellow mech beeping to ask what was going on.

"Miko's been asking Starscream for a jet ride," Raf shrugged, "and he's not saying 'yes' or 'no'."

Jack chuckled, "It's actually kind of funny how mad she is."

The girl growled, "Well what's the point of having wings if you're not going to fly around with them?!"

Starscream smirked, "Patience, little Miko," he purred, "perhaps one day you'll get to ride in a jet. But I highly doubt you'll be commandeering my seat and controlling my gauges. Sorry."

Miko glared, "You're not sorry."

Bumblebee whirled softly to her, letting Raf translate, "Now's not the right time to think about that," the boy told her, "We should wait for Agent Fowler to come back and tell us that it's safe for Starscream to go anywhere."

Breakdown hummed, "Is that where we're at?"

"For now," the seeker shrugged.

A loud truck honk down the tunnel made everyone turn and Miko gasped, smiling, "It's Optimus! He'll give me the green light!"

The girl ran to meet the Prime as he entered the room, the mech transforming as she waved, "Optimus, Optimus!"

Optimus cycled his optics slowly, "Yes, Miko? Is something wrong?"

Miko smiled wider, "I just wanted to see if Starscream was clear for take off! I want him to give me a bird's-eye view of Neveda from, like, thirty thousand feet."

The seeker rolled his optics as the Prime smiled gently, "Yes, Miko, Starscream has been cleared by General Bryce due to reports from myself and Agent Fowler. He is given permission to go for a flight."

The girl cheered and ran back to the silver mech, "So, how are we going to do this?! Do you want to transform up top and I'll climb in? Or maybe you can toss me in the air and transform around me? That would be sweet!"

Starscream groaned, "Where's Bulkhead when you really need him?"

Bumblebee beeped, saying Bulkhead was stock taking with Arcee deeper in the base; Breakdown chuckled, "Stock taking? Or taking stock of what he's broken?"

The yellow mech shrugged, beeping to indicate both.

Starscream sighed, "Alright, well... how did the talks go over? You said I've been cleared. Is there anything else?"

Miko glared up at the seeker, "Hey! Don't try to get out of this! I saw some flight suits down in the storage area, give me five minutes and we're going to show gravity who's boss!"

The girl ran off, leaving Starscream to shudder, "I will hide from her..."

Optimus shook his helm softly, "There is very little for you to be concerned about, Starscream. General Bryce, though cautious, was glad to hear that those within Decepticon ranks are forfeiting their positions to join the Autobot cause. He has only asked that we maintain our 'robots in disguise' status and think very carefully about how to begin and end battles, especially when concerning human lives."

The seeker hummed, "So... neither of you mentioned my bit of... pre-knowledge?"

The Prime smiled, "Agent Fowler and I decided before the meeting that General Bryce may have a hard time accepting your ability. We... omitted the information for your benefit."

Starscream grumbled, hiding his faceplates as he muttered a quiet 'thank you'.

Optimus nodded lightly, "You are welcome. And do not worry about Miko. If you would prefer to go for a flight without her, you may make your exit through the lift to the roof. I will talk to her."

The seeker glanced at Breakdown and shrugged, "You know, I'm not really in the mood. And if she continues to persist..."

The blue mech laughed, "Wow, really?"

Starscream crossed his arms, "She does seem to think I can circle the state in under twenty minutes. I happen to like her praises. But I would need to get over the fact that there would be a..."

Breakdown chuckled, "Small."

The seeker nodded, "Yes, a small..."

Bumblebee whirled, adding the word 'excited'.

Starscream shuddered, "Excited..."

Raf cringed, "Screaming."

The silver mech's wings dropped, "She would be screaming..."

Jack smirked, "Human."

Starscream clacked his claws together and shook his helm, "Well, this has been a grand insight. I think I'll be taking my leave now."

Miko ran into the room, fitting her arm down the sleeve of a flight suit and adjusting the fit, "See? I knew we had one! C'mon, Screamy! Let's break the sound barrier twice over!"

The seeker's optics widened and he whimpered. It was in moments like these he wished his life saving hiccup could displace him elsewhere.


	64. Armada

Ch. 64

Bulkhead groaned loudly and sat up, his optics onlining painfully. His helm hurt. So did his back struts. He had landed pretty hard on something...

The green mech gasped and rolled off a large pile of boxed energon, looking down through a hole in the floor at the earth many thousands of feet below, "Whoa... That's not good," he quickly activated his COMM, glaring down at the distance between him and the ground, "Ratchet, this is Bulkhead. I need a ground bridge," when he heard nothing but static, he tried again, "Anybody in the base? I need a bridge-" the static got worse and he grumbled, turning it off, "Scrap. It must be jammed..."

He cautiously tiptoed to a door and went through, peeking around. It looked clear. The mech went to move when he heard a small troop of Vehicons coming around the hall. Bulkhead rushed to get back inside the energon store room, but the door closed and he was left out at the mercy of the 'Cons, should they find him.

The troop walked by, their pedfalls echoing, and their optical visors completely missed the large green mech pressing himself up against the frame of the door. When they had gone, Bulkhead let out a long sigh and began to tiptoe quietly down the hall. He turned his back when he thought he heard a noise and yelped when he bumped into something, jumping back and turning his blasters on a silver mech who, in surprise, had done the same.

Bulkhead panted softly, "Scream? How'd you get up here?" he transformed his blasters away.

Starscream scowled, his red optics seething, "Why is it that every time I give pertinent information, it is always ignored by an Autobot?!"

The green mech's optics shuttered, "W-what?"

Pointed claws poked him in the chest plate, "WHAT did I tell you this morning? WHAT did I warn you about?"

Bulkhead grumbled, "You told me to ignore a sudden and large energon signature while out on patrol..."

"And did you listen?! No, clearly not, because now I have to drag your sorry aft back to base! Do you think I WANTED to do this today?!"

The green mech frowned, "Fine, I get it, next time I'll listen..."

Starscream hissed, "You better. I'm getting so sick of this slag. You'd think I wasn't being appreciated, I swear..."

The seeker scuttled down the hall, Bulkhead keeping close, and the two turned smack into an intersection, Vehicons to the right, Dreadwing to the left.

The blue seeker glared, "Starscream. How did you manage to find yourself aboard this ship?"

Starscream's wings flattened and he raised his missiles up instinctively, "Ah, Dreadwing. Not exactly how I envisioned our first meeting would go..."

The Vehicons charged their blasters, but Dreadwing held up a servo to stop them, "Megatron has been obsessed with your capture and containment, as if you didn't already know. You play a dangerous game coming here," his optics narrowed, "And with an Autobot? How treacherous," he took out his own gun, aiming, "I may as well scrap you now for such an act. I'm sure our leader would understand."

Starscream glared and fired a missile at the blue seeker, ducking down low to allow Bulkhead to give him cover fire on the Vehicons. There weren't many, but their combined strength alongside Dreadwing made this far more difficult than it needed to be.

Dreadwing dodged the missile and fired back, forcing Starscream and Bulkhead to run down the hall in which they came.

The seeker snarled at the green mech as they ran, "NEXT time I tell you something-" he almost tripped dodging another round of blaster fire, "make sure you actually LISTEN!"

Bulkhead felt the heat of a plasma blast whir passed his helm and he yelped, frowning back, "Alright, I said I got the message! I'm sorry! But we'll be fine, right?! You know what's going to happen!"

Starscream frowned in confusion, "What? No, I'm not sure-"

A careful shot aimed at the silver mech's back sent him sprawling, his chassis skidding painfully down the hall in a shower of sparks and splash of energon. Bulkhead's optics widened and he roared, firing back in rapid succession. Dreadwing growled and dove for cover, a blast door coming down to separate the two when a plasma shot hit a vent line. The blue seeker stood and glared through a small window of glass. He watched as Bulkhead gathered up Starscream's leaking chassis and scrambled down the hall.

The green mech wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't had to deal with something like this. Bulkhead found a dark corner in a hallway and trembled when he saw how much energon the seeker had lost, lubricant welling in his optics.

"Primus, Scream..." he murmured, "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to come out here to save me! This shouldn't have happened!"

Starscream's optics didn't online. His chassis was quivering in waves of agony, his servos in tight fists. Bulkhead looked around to see if he could find anything to help ease the pain but could see nothing. And it didn't matter anyway.

The green mech gasped and felt his spark skip a beat when he saw the seeker's chassis stop trembling and his servos relax. He heard little ticks and machinations inside Starscream stop working, the silver mech dying before him.


	65. Armada II

Ch. 65

 **8 Hours Earlier~**

Starscream flew atop the Autobot base and transformed gracefully, landing loudly to alert those below to his reentry. The seeker fluttered his wings and let the lift take him down, smirking when he saw Arcee waiting for him at the bottom with her arms crossed.

"Miss me?" he teased, walking pass to pick up a cube of energon he had left for himself on Ratchet's work station.

The femme smirked back, "No. I'm just glad to see your spinal struts have miraculously healed after 'rupturing'."

Starscream pouted, then purred, "Oh, had I any other option? She was going to get her fingers into crevices I've kept clean and pristine for eons. I don't think it's fair to allow her to damage them, do you?"

"I don't think it's fair that my audials are still recovering from the scream you emitted for effect," Arcee frowned, "If I didn't know any better, you could have gone into acting."

The seeker shook his helm, taking a sip from his cube, "Never, those kinds of bots are far too vain. And don't think Knockout could achieve a task like that either, he's overly vain."

Ratchet huffed as he carried a large crate of scraps and metals into his work area, setting the box on his desk, "Well, if you're going to fool Miko into thinking you're damaged, perhaps screaming an actual and legitimate medical problem would be best."

Starscream scoffed, "She doesn't know the difference!" he took another sip, "Besides, I think yelling 'I've blown a gasket' wouldn't give the right effect."

The medic frowned, "It would in your case..."

The seeker's wings twitched and he grumbled, swirling his cube for a larger gulp, "So, do we have an agenda for the day?"

Arcee nodded, "Yes, actually. Optimus is taking Breakdown and Bumblebee out for a quick drive. He wants to see Breakdown's driving style."

Starscream nodded and waved for her to continue.

"Ratchet is going to be monitoring the base. You and I are going out on an energon search. Bulkhead is currently scouting-"

The seeker coughed and choked loudly, dropping his cube and grasping at his neck. Arcee blinked and Ratchet immediately went to Starscream's side to check him over, the silver mech wheezing loudly to get his words out.

"H-he left?!"

The femme frowned, "Who? Bulkhead? Of course he did, almost half an hour ago. He left shortly after you went out for your flight."

Starscream scowled and wiped energon from his mouth with the back of his servo, "That idiot! I told him, I swear to Primus, I told him-" he stopped to snarl and gently shoo Ratchet away from his chassis, pulling out his ground bridge remote from under his thigh plating.

The medic stared, "What is THAT?"

"We'll play show-and-tell later," the seeker snarled, activating the remote, "I have to go!"

A ground bridge portal opened in the middle of the room and Arcee and Ratchet jumped back, watching Starscream dive in as the bridge closed.

They stared for a moment before the medic sighed and walked slowly to the communications terminal, "I'll COMM Optimus..."

* * *

Starscream rushed into the Harbinger's laboratory and quickly activated the computer console, grabbing an energon syringe. As the cloning program lit up, he siphoned a reserve of the fuel from his arm and hastily began to fill the synthesizing terminal. Six cylinders it took last time. He was thankful he had refueled before he had been given the taxing news. Why couldn't that green lug just listen?

"It was a simple request," the seeker hissed, siphoning another cylinder of energon, "DON'T go on patrol. DON'T investigate any rogue signal of energon if you have to go on patrol. Was I speaking to a door?!" he set the cylinder into the terminal, reaching for another; he paused, "No... no... doors at least open when you command it..."

He scowled and continued to fill the cylinders. When they were full, he himself feeling a little spent, he set the cloning program to begin and pulled down hard on the power lever to induce the process. A shower of sparks rained down on him and he scuttled back, frowning as the protoforms began to take shape. He counted as each clone fell from their perch gracefully and stood before him, five new Starscream's smiling back.

No time for formalities. And he knew they'd understand.

"Follow!" it was his only command as he rushed from the lab and down the hall to another room.

Five sets of sharp peds trailed after him and Starscream quickly reached into a stash of refined energon, drinking quickly.

One of the clones spoke up, "You're not even sure you have time for this, why waste it?!"

"It is better to be refueled and ready to charge into battle than weakened to such a state," another growled.

"Quiet, no bickering, it's the last thing we need right now," a third huffed, "We need a strategy. A plan!"

"Right! And where do we even begin to start?" the fourth hummed.

The fifth clacked his claws together, "We know where the Nemesis is currently located, twice over! But our inability to connect with the clones from that distance from before gave us no information on where anyone was at the time."

"Silence," Starscream finally panted, "All of you!" he set his empty cube down, handing out cubes to the rest, "We'll make due with what we know. Refuel; that I insist upon. We'll make our way into the Nemesis then separate from there. I'm not sure how much each of you have gathered from me."

"You mean 'hiccup-teleportation-and-saving-my-life' wise?" the first frowned, sipping his cube.

Starscream growled, "Yes. That. But our memories are the same. We need that. It means our drive has altered little."

"If memory does serve," the fourth thought, "Soundwave reported that Bulkhead had been wandering on the lowest level of the ship."

"True," the fifth murmured, "So we won't have to look too hard to find him."

The third growled, "Wrong! Things have changed somewhat. He could be anywhere on that blasted ship!"

Starscream scowled, "Finish refueling! Regardless, starting at the bottom and working our way up may be our best option."

"Wait!" the first gasped, "We may have an extra opportunity!"

"... To do... what?" the second blinked.

The first hummed, "Getting Knockout and Soundwave out! All six of us, running around the ship? It will cause mayhem! There's no way they can stop us all!"

Starscream sneered, "And we may be able to cause quite a bit of damage as well... Fine. I like it. Then let's put this into place, one of you-"

"Which one?"

The seeker frowned, "It doesn't matter which, so long as one-"

"I volunteer that one," the second glared, pointing at the first.

The first scowled, "We don't even know what the plan is!"

"Stop fighting!" Starscream roared, flexing his claws, "Primus, I can't even control my own insanity! Fine, I'm labeling each of you!" he pointed around at the clones, "You're 'Red', you're 'Yellow', you're 'Blue'-"

"Now wait," Blue frowned, "I don't understand why I have to be 'Blue', when your optics are still blue. You should be 'Blue'."

Starscream's wings flew up, "I'm the ORIGINAL. And just because Ratchet's little joke hasn't been fixed yet means nothing! I am Starscream! Now shut up!" he pointed again, "Now, you're 'Green' and you're 'Orange'."

Orange huffed, "I don't like orange."

Starscream growled, "No one likes orange! What color do you want then?!"

Orange crossed his arms, "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

Starscream stomped a ped, "Then why make a big deal over it?!"

"Because we can!" Yellow smirked; the clones set their finished cubes down, and he pointed out the door, "We're ready. We'll go over the plan on the way there. It's going to take some time."

Starscream took a long intake and nodded, "Fine, then let's move. I want to be within range of the Nemesis in the next few hours..."

The silver mech ran passed his clones, the seekers following, and he transformed as soon as he found his way outside, the five clones following suit after him.


	66. Armada III

Ch. 66

The whole flight had been ultimately silent. He knew he didn't have any connections to his clones, save for a feeling of pain or agony if they were struck. Or killed. He shuddered as the Nemesis came into view. But the seeker hoped within himself that from what memories he did give them, that they would keep overall interests in mind.

Starscream and his clones flew in quickly, landing hard on the surface of the ship.

Red and Green rushed to the door, blasters ready, while Yellow peeked in when the entrance opened, frowning, "It appears clear," he murmured, and the seeker fleet quickly scuttled in, going straight for the lift.

"Bottom floor," Blue frowned, pressing the control panel.

Orange hummed lightly, fluttering his wings, "Should we go over the plan now then?"

Starscream nodded, "It would be best. Red, Yellow, you two scour this floor the best you can. Find Bulkhead. If you find him, try to get him off the ship. When he's been relocated, have him COMM me."

Red and Yellow nodded, the two standing to the side; Starscream gestured to Green and Orange, "You two, head to the upper levels and try to locate Soundwave. Red was right, we can get Soundwave and Knockout out of here during Bulkhead's rescue. That means Blue is with me; we're going to the med bay."

Blue hissed, his optics narrow and his wings low, "Oh, you know Knockout's going to be livid when he sees you used the cloning process on yourself. Livid."

Starscream glared, "I am well aware. I'm not sorry."

The seekers paired off in correlation to the plan and when the lift doors opened, Red and Yellow dashed out, the two splitting off.

Yellow called quietly to Red, pointing down the way, "I'll look over by the energon store room, you look over by the communications station!"

Red nodded, "We'll meet up in the middle if we can!"

The lift doors closed and Blue set the controls again, the lift going up, "Next stop is ours. Ready?"

Starscream sighed and flexed his claws, "To the best of my ability," he glanced at Green and Orange, "Will the two of you be ready?"

The two smirked and nodded, "We'll give them all a real pain in the aft to deal with. Hope Soundwave doesn't mind a bit of ruckus," Orange chuckled.

"If we manage to get a few shots in at Megatron, we'll do our best not to get shot back," Green assured, "We know that's going to feel like a glitch..."

The other seekers shuddered and Starscream groaned, "Yes. It did," he whimpered softly, "Please, no one get shot or killed..."

Green, Orange and Blue sighed, shrugging. They really couldn't promise anything, considering how well the previous Starscream clones had faired. But maybe they would be more successful since the original Starscream was among them.

The lift doors opened and Starscream frowned, Blue behind him as the two rushed out. The original seeker glanced back, the two mechs giving him a nod and thumbs up respectively to assure him. Starscream hummed nervously when the lift doors closed.

Blue scuttled down the hall, Starscream following him, and the two rushed the med bay, missiles ready to fire.

Knockout was busy at a computer terminal, whistling when he opened a medical file, "Is that my next appointment? You're early..."

Starscream went back to the door, looking out to keep watch as Blue stepped forward, "Doctor, gather what you can; we're leaving."

The red mech flinched in surprise and turned quickly, gasping, "Starscream? You're here, you're-" he fell silent then wailed when he saw the other seeker's form at the door, "You didn't! You DIDN'T! You KNEW I wanted those clones! You knew I wanted them all to myself! An army of ME! It would have been beautiful and glorious and- and how COULD you?!"

Blue grumbled as Knockout threw himself into his arms, "Do I have to deal with this?"

Starscream smirked, "I'm watching the door, aren't I?"

Blue dropped the red mech and went back to the door, pulling the seeker back, "Now I'm watching the door. You're calling the shots, then you get to handle this."

Starscream groaned, going to Knockout to help him up, "Come now, Doctor, you're... better than this? Right?"

Knockout whimpered and looked up into the seeker's optics, his own widening as his mouth fell open in a loud laugh, "Your optics- your optics-!"

Starscream shoved him away and scowled, "Get your fragging slag together, you little cretin or so help me, I'll scrape every last bit of paint off your chassis!"

Blue cackled from the door, "Double time with my help."

Starscream sneered, then fell hard, shrieking in pain as he curled in on himself. Knockout jumped back and Blue rushed in, looking confused and terrified.

"What is THIS?!" Knockout yelled, grabbing a tool tray as though to defend himself.

Blue glared, shaking his helm, "Not already..."

Starscream hissed as the pain subsided and he scowled, gritting out his words, "One... one is dead. I just don't know which..."

Blue nodded and grabbed a data drive, quickly plugging it into the computer terminal, "Then we don't have time. I'll get what I can off the terminal and then we should go."

Knockout frowned, "Are you kidding me?! We can't just leave! My paints, my polishes, my favorite buffer!"

Starscream pulled himself to his peds, growling, "Then PACK! We don't have time to waste! He'll grab your research and anything else he can get on the drive and then we are out of here!"

The red mech scuttled around the room, grabbing paint and polish cans. He paused when he saw two buffers laying out, unable to decide which one he liked more.

Starscream slowly made his way back to the door as he transformed out a blaster and watched for any movement outside the little window. The seeker glared at his own reflection, then watched in horror as his optics widened at a familiar and painful feeling burning into his neck cables. He felt his intakes hitch as the feeling increased.

"Kn... Knockout," Starscream choked out, "Megatron... Megatron knows we're here... He has one of my clones..."


	67. Armada IV

Ch. 67

Red had been searching for Bulkhead for what felt like forever. He stayed pretty close to the communications terminal, sure that eventually the green mech would make an appearance to try and call for help from the Autobots. But it was taking a long time.

A loud commotion caught his audials and he frowned, ducking into the shadows to hide. A troop of Vehicons and Eradicons ran passed his hiding spot and he sighed. This many soldiers meant one of two things: they had found Bulkhead or they had found Yellow.

Red grimaced and ran down the hall quietly to follow, watching as Dreadwing came down the hall.

"I want his chassis found and smelted," he ordered, "This is in our lord's best interest. That treacherous mech does not deserve the title of 'Decepticon' after all he has put our cause through. He is lucky that he will not survive the wound he sustained when he tried to escape..."

Red slunk down low to the ground. So, Yellow was dead. No doubt Starscream was feeling that at the moment. But Dreadwing hadn't said anything about Bulkhead. Maybe he wasn't down here?

Red frowned and looked back at where the lifts were. Fine. Guess he'd have to search another level. The seeker dashed to the lift and rushed in, going up. Starscream and Blue were no doubt fussing over Knockout right now. There was no reason to get in the middle of that mess. So he activated the control panel to take him up to where he was sure Green and Orange were still skulking around. Looking for Soundwave sounded like a better prospect anyway.

As the lift doors closed, Red completely missed the sight of Bulkhead, covered in energon, as he made his way to the communications terminal.

* * *

"Just over here, are you certain?"

"As certain as I was a few moments ago, why DO you doubt me?"

Orange glared, "Because I didn't see it myself. It's in our nature to hold a bit of paranoia and mistrust, even towards each other."

Green hummed, "Yes, we all well remember how quickly that ended in tears... But I still tell you I saw him."

Orange huffed, "If Soundwave had seen us, he would have approached, he wouldn't have left us."

Green scowled, "Perhaps he didn't see me. Did you even consider that possibility?"

Orange hissed quietly, "Wait, quiet! ... Did you hear something?"

The two stayed quiet, listening, before Green mumbled softly, "I heard nothing..."

Orange glared harder at the other mech and slowly went out into the hallway, looking around, "I... could have sworn..." he sighed and frowned, turning the other way to look, "Perhaps I'm being overly cautious-"

A large, clawed servo lashed out from the side and Megatron stepped forward, the seeker's throat tightly caught in his grasp, "Starscream," the warlord growled, holding him up as the mech scratched to free himself, "you invite yourself onto my ship without my permission? How cruel of you, considering how you left the last time."

Megatron began to squeeze as he walked, and Orange yelped, small drips of energon leaking from around his neck, "W-where are you taking me?!"

The warlord chuckled, "Isn't it obvious, my dear Starscream? After what I have planned for you, you will be in need of immediate medical attention. Knockout's med bay will have everything I need. I tried to be kind before, but perhaps that was the wrong approach. You have forced me to be far more invasive."

Orange's optics widened. Blue and the REAL Starscream were down in the med bay. He couldn't let Megatron get there, he and Green had a duty to do at least that much. Orange watched Green come out from hiding and aim carefully, the caught seeker doing the same, "I won't let you do anything to me!"

Megatron shook him roughly, cutting more around his neck, and snarled as he got closer to the lift, "You should have spoken to me when you had the chance-" the lift doors opened and the warlord's optics widened as he looked down at Red's surprised form.

A gasp behind him made Megatron glance back and he smirked when he saw Green, "Clones? How very advantageous for you, Starscream. If you're even among your underlings."

Red scowled and aimed his missiles at the warlord, "That didn't work before, it certainly won't now!"

Green huffed, "Shut up!"

Megatron sneered, "I'll simply have to pick whichever one I don't kill first!"

The warlord held Orange up higher and crushed his throat audibly, tossing the chassis hard into an opposing wall with a sick 'crack'. Red and Green both grimaced and hissed.

A loud shriek echoed up from a lower level through the lift and Green shuddered "Oh yes, he's feeling that right now..."

Megatron chuckled, "So, my second is here. Tell me where and I shall spare your lives."

Green growled and Red backed away, missiles still ready to fire.

The larger mech cackled, "His confidence and stubbornness has been inherited by you all, then?! So be it..." he turned quickly and fired one shot, killing Green and earning another yell from deep within his ship.

Red panicked and dove for the lift control panel instead, heading back down.

Megatron scowled, activating his COMM, "To all Decepticon personnel: Starscream is aboard the Nemesis with clone replicas of himself. Catch them all and bring them to me! ALIVE!"

The warlord stared angrily at the door to the lift and growled, heading to another lift at the other side of the ship.


	68. Armada V

Ch. 68

Soundwave watched silently. It was all he ever did. Watch. Wait. Report. Unless the information was incredibly pertinent. Then it was watch, report, then wait. And the waiting involved more watching. Usually some poor mech getting torn into by the mighty Megatron. But as pertinent as this information was, it was not for the silent mech to divulge to anyone.

Soundwave had been keeping track of the days much like he assumed Starscream would. He knew this was the day the seeker would clone himself to try to usurp Megatron. It was also the day Bulkhead was accidentally collected from an energon pick up. The silent mech had actually been waiting for the latter when he saw Starscream AND his clones arrive on deck from the security monitors. It was a quaint surprise. It could mean a couple of things, one of which Soundwave knew was the rescue of the green mech currently running about on the lower levels.

The silent mech watched from his screens as he quietly took out multiple data drives and began downloading masses of pertinent and beautiful information, codes and files flowing from terminal to drive effortlessly. He wanted everything he held dear to come with him. If Starscream was here alongside his clones, Soundwave wanted to take the opportunity to leave with him. It was time.

Soundwave gently took a full drive out from a terminal port and set it within a protective case, watching as a Starscream clone ran beside Bulkhead in the lower levels. At least that had been handled. The mech paused in his work when he saw the clone get shot down by Dreadwing. Soundwave watched Bulkhead's reaction and a vent hiss angrily when it was shot upon. The silent mech worked quickly and activated a blast door to separate Dreadwing from Bulkhead. At least the act could be blamed upon the damaged vent and not himself. Soundwave continued to work quietly.

Two drives full. Three more to go.

The silent mech was downloading his favorite files. Energon mine locations. Important. Abandoned and lost Decepticon installation and ship locations. Nostalgic. The theory of Starscream's pre-knowledge or precognition. Something to work on when he had time. He knew Knockout was working on something similar. He knew because he had taken peeks at it. Soundwave also knew he didn't have to worry; his formulas were far more airtight and sound. The red mech didn't stand a chance at proving the possibility.

Soundwave pulled a third drive free from the terminal port and set it beside its companions in the protective case. Two more to go.

Multiple screens, multiple occurrences, each more suspenseful and disturbing than the last. It seemed the second clone down on the bottom floor had just missed Bulkhead. And another seeker, perhaps the original Starscream himself, was not looking too well in Knockout's med bay. Perfect place for him, really. A second clone in the bay was downloading data as well, how smart. While the doctor scrambled to pick one polishing buffer over another. How droll.

Soundwave typed quickly into his computer terminal. As quickly as he was downloading information he was, at the same time, deleting it. More importantly, the security videos. This event was to remain a mystery, or so he hoped. He wanted all of this to look like a kidnapping, a sabotage, and what better way than to have the 'enemy' steal and replace data?

Another data drive full, one left. This last one was most important. It was the Iacon database. It was the file Soundwave had begun downloading first and yet it was the one taking the longest. Not much of a surprise, but it was still a bit irksome. And at seventy-nine percent, it was starting to infuriate him. The silent mech was beginning to wonder if he really needed it, since Starscream had most likely recovered all the relics and knew where a couple were if he couldn't retrieve them himself. But perhaps nostalgia was fueling this download as well. The treasures may have already been collected but the challenge of decoding the information made his chassis shudder with delight. And to be able to do so quietly, with little interruption in the Autobot base made the tips of Soundwave's digits tingle in anticipation.

Eighty-four percent. What a terrible percent. Soundwave watched as Bulkhead lugged himself over to the lower deck's communication terminal. He was unsure the green mech knew how to handle Decepticon tech and shut down the terminal from his console, nodding at his intelligent forethought when he saw Bulkhead mash in a 'sound-amplify-send-sound-volume-send-frequency-frequency-frequency-send' command. It would have made quite the noise over the loud speaker. Soundwave didn't like that.

Ninety-one percent. Finally, a number he could find himself excited about. The silent mech picked up his protective case and set it on top of the terminal, getting ready to pull the data drive as soon as it was ready. His faceless mask looked up at a screen and he froze, watching as Megatron grabbed hold of a Starscream clone. There was another just behind him. And video from the center lift said a third was on its way.

Soundwave glanced at the data drive for only a second. Ninety-five percent. Five percent more and it was beyond frustrating. He looked back at the monitor, wincing when Megatron killed the clone and tossed it aside. The warlord activated his COMM, growling into it after he killed the second and the third escaped.

" _To all Decepticon personnel: Starscream is aboard the Nemesis with clone replicas of himself. Catch them all and bring them to me! ALIVE!_ "

Soundwave nodded. Ninety-eight percent. Two more. Just that little bit of data. That delicious little bit. Ninety-nine percent. His digits ghosted around the form of the data drive and he looked up again at the monitors. The clone in the lift was going to the floor with the med bay. Bulkhead was currently entering a lift on the far side, mashing his digits into the control panel. Destination: med bay. Perfect.

Soundwave saw the lifts closest to him were unoccupied. He would be going to the med bay as well.

One hundred percent.

The silent mech tugged the data drive free, setting it into its protective case along with all the information, the precious, delicious information, he had rescued and closed the case, carrying it at his side as he shut the terminal down. The time for stealth was gone. He ran smoothly, silently, out of the room and to the lifts, taking transport down. They would all meet and they would all escape; the doctor, the brute, the spy and the future seer.


	69. Armada VI

Ch. 69

Bulkhead peeked slowly out of the lift and sighed softly, walking out. How was he going to tell the rest of the team? How was he going to explain what happened? Starscream was dead. He had come to save him and now he was dead. The green mech frowned. Why couldn't he have just listened that morning?

Bulkhead sighed again far more heavily. He would be talking to Optimus about this for a while yet, he was sure.

"Keep up, would you?! We don't have time to drag our peds!"

"Well, sorry, Mr. Grumpy Heels. It's not my fault you can feel when they die."

"That's three now! Three! You have no idea what it feels like!"

Bulkhead saw an intersection some distance in front of him and coming right at him was Knockout and not one, but TWO Starscreams. He gawked, stumbling as he ran forward.

"Starscream?!" he hollered, "STARSCREAM?!"

Both seekers paused and Starscream grumbled, covering his blue optics, "Oh Primus, is he covered in a clone's energon?"

Blue nodded, "Why yes he is. Look out."

The green mech grabbed the two of them up, squeezing tight, "I don't know how- I thought you were- you're alive!"

Both seekers growled and struggled to pull away, Blue snarling, "Yes! He is! Now put me down and hug HIM! HE'S the original!"

Starscream gasped, glaring, "You traitor!"

Bulkhead complied, letting Blue go to hug Starscream, "I thought you were dead! I thought you died because of me!"

"He could be if we don't get out of here!" came a response from another direction of the intersection; it was Red, running quickly, "Yellow died down a level and Megatron killed Green and Orange; he's on his way now, we have to go!"

Red almost bumped into Soundwave as the mech came from another side of the intersection and the seeker halted, pointing lightly, "Oh, well, it seems I've found Soundwave. Can we go NOW?"

Starscream growled and nodded, pointing back at the lifts Bulkhead had come from as the green mech finally set him down, "We'll use those lifts, they'll put us closest to the exit."

Red was the first down the hall, a blaster out and ready, but as the lift doors opened he was met with Megatron's glowing and charged cannon, a blast hitting him right in the chest plate. Starscream doubled over and turned with a scream, clutching his chest plate in pain, and Bulkhead grabbed him up again.

Knockout saw the warlord's optics lock on them and he yelled out, turning, "Other way! Run the other way!"

Blue and Bulkhead followed closely, Soundwave silently upset that his plan to make this look like a kidnapping had failed, and ran behind them, the group piling into the lift Red had come from, the doors closing uncomfortably.

"We are so dead!" Knockout whined.

"We won't be if you shut up!" Blue warned.

Bulkhead set Starscream down again, "So what, we're just going to fly our way out of here?"

Starscream nodded, panting as he growled, "That's the plan..."

"Soundwave: unable to carry large amounts of weight."

Knockout reached into his leg plating, pulling out his ground bridge remote, "This isn't working right. If we could use it now, that would be great."

"Not in an enclosed space, you don't!" Starscream warned, "We can try mine if Megatron doesn't beat us to the flight deck first."

"Soundwave: in need of carrier."

Bulkhead yelped when he felt the normally silent mech's digits tugging on his chest plating, "Gah! Get him off, what is he doing?!"

Knockout chuckled, "He needs you to be a pack mule. Open up, big boy, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Really Knockout?!" Blue snarled, the green mech's chest plating opening at the top, "This is really not the time for innuendos!"

The red mech laughed, even if he was glaring, "There is always time for innuendos! Now PUSH!"

Soundwave and Knockout pushed the blue mech's case into Bulkhead's open chest plate, the green mech yelping, "Wait, why am I doing this?!"

"Soundwave: collected pertinent Decepticon logs and data. Bulkhead: adequate vessel for storing said logs and files."

Bulkhead helped them shove the protective case in, panting when it finally landed inside, "Oh... good... So they are important."

"Everyone, quiet!" Starscream ordered, transforming a servo into a blaster, "Lift opens... now."

The lift stopped and the doors opened, releasing the five mechs just outside the flight deck doors. Each of them scrambled out, running hard, and Knockout dove for the doors first, opening them.

"Now what?!" he asked, looking out into the sky.

Starscream pointed at Soundwave, pulling Bulkhead closer to the edge of the ship, "You get on Soundwave. He'll at least be able to keep you in the air long enough for us to find a suitable landing site."

Knockout grimaced, "You mean 'crash'!"

Blue growled, "We'll be fine! Starscream and I will have to carry Bulkhead together! We don't have any other options!"

A loud cannon shot fired into the air and Starscream turned, shuddering when Megatron's red optics locked with his blue ones.

The warlord roared loudly, "YOU!"

The seeker didn't need to hear anything else. With a hard shove, he pushed Knockout, Bulkhead and Blue over the side, he and Soundwave diving after them.


	70. Armada VII

Ch. 70

Bulkhead didn't care if he was 'screaming like a little girl' as Miko had once put it. He did NOT like falling from large heights. If he survived all this, it would be one heck of a story he could tell. He looked to the side and saw Knockout was falling right next to him, the red mech screaming just as loud as he was. Soundwave's robot form zipped passed the pair and transformed, the mech's flight mode catching itself under Knockout to help slow his descent.

Bulkhead watched as Soundwave changed the trajectory and started heading for the horizon. And within seconds, Starscream and his clone were on either side of the green mech.

"We're going to transform alongside you!" Blue hollered over the wind.

"It won't be pleasant," Starscream admitted, "but keep your arms outstretched from your sides and try to lock your joints! Hold onto the front of our noses, closer to the cockpits! We'll slow your descent until we can get you to the ground safely!"

Blue looked back up at the Nemesis and gasped loudly, "He's following us! We don't have time to plan further!"

Starscream snarled, "Fine! One, two, three, transform!"

The two seekers transformed simultaneously and dipped the noses of their jet forms out for Bulkhead to hold onto, the green mech's arms and servos reaching out and catching them.

"Good!" Starscream grunted as the two began to take the weight, "Now hold on tightly, we're going to level out-"

The seeker suddenly screamed in agony as Megatron shot Blue out of the air, the jet swirling and exploding off to the side. Starscream's frame was wracked with pain. His chassis spun out of control and threw Bulkhead off him and into Soundwave and Knockout. The blue spy drone almost fell out of the sky at the force of the hit, leaving the red mech clinging to the Wrecker.

Knockout screamed, his pointed digits digging into metal plating, and his legs latched around Bulkhead's form, "HOLD ME! SAVE ME! SAVE MEEEE!"

The green mech could only scream, first from the fact that he was falling and second from Knockout's chassis clinging to him. The two were dropping out of the air like rocks. Soundwave was on the pair instantly, transforming and snaking his long arms around them as they fell. There was little else he could do.

Starscream transformed to stop his ridiculous tail spin and tried to aim himself closer to them, "Here!" he hollered painfully, reaching under his thigh armor, "Use this or get yours working!"

The seeker threw his ground bridge remote at Soundwave, who caught it expertly and held it steady for Knockout to mess with.

"I-I have to consider altitude and speed!" the red mech trembled, "But we might just make it!"

Starscream smirked then cried out when he was tackled into hard from behind, Megatron grappling at his wings and arms as he moved to get the upper hand, "You DARE switch factions?!" the warlord roared, "After everything we have been through, everything we have done, you dare ABANDON me?!"

The seeker yelped as claws dug into his chest plate and Megatron snarled, spinning him around, "You will never escape me! And since you can't die, it won't matter WHAT I do to you!"

Bulkhead struggled to free an arm from Knockout's grasp and transformed his servo into a blaster, trying hard to aim carefully, "Screamy, I got ya!"

He fired, missing both mechs, but kept firing in the hopes of hitting his target as the two fought. Starscream maneuvered himself at an angle to put Megatron in Bulkhead's line of shots but the larger mech swerved to keep the seeker in front of him, forcing the green mech to cease fire.

The warlord slashed angrily at Starscream as the smaller mech thrashed, cutting deep into his leg, and growled at him, "You may as well submit now so that I may spare torturing you back under my control."

A loud beep came from the ground bridge remote and Knockout squealed loudly, "I got it!"

Soundwave took the remote and aimed forward, opening a bridge a few hundred feet from them. And it was coming up fast.

Starscream glared hard in pain as his blue optics seethed defiance and he snarled back, "Never. I will NEVER let you put me under your reign again!"

The seeker raised a servo up high and brought his claws down swiftly, scratching Megatron's face and chest plate deeply. The warlord released him in surprise and Starscream kicked off him, disappearing into the floating ground bridge portal with Soundwave, Knockout and Bulkhead.

Megatron roared loudly as he transformed to fly into the bridge after them, but it closed, leaving him to circle the open air.

* * *

Arcee shook her helm, looking at the floor of the base, "I'm not sure, Optimus. I don't know what happened... Maybe if we talk to Starscream, he can tell us what was supposed-" the femme paused when she heard what sounded like pedfalls walking down through the tunnel, "Maybe that's him now."

Optimus, Breakdown and the rest of the team looked up, expressions turning from relief to horror within seconds. Starscream was still leaking little drips of energon from his leg, limping and dragging the limb painfully. Bulkhead was walking behind him sorely, Knockout's terrified chassis still blatantly attached to his own. Breakdown glared noticeably at this. Soundwave was walking slowly behind the green mech, arms hung low.

The seeker continued to limp forward even when the others stopped and simply pointed at Optimus, "You... are fragging welcome," he let himself collapse forward to rest on the floor.

Bulkhead quickly followed suit, causing Knockout to yelp in surprise. Soundwave quietly looked at the tired mechs and shrugged, sitting carefully on the floor before laying down to join them, his servos folded neatly across his abdominal plating.


	71. Flying Mind

Ch. 71

Ratchet poked delicately at Starscream's leg, eliciting a yelp, "Deep, but clean enough. I'll have it patched in a moment..."

The seeker pouted, then looked to his side. Knockout was getting his mandatory check up after him. Then Arcee, then Bulkhead, then Soundwave. A line of bots with only one doctor to help them. Starscream pointed at Knockout.

"Why hasn't he taken priority?"

The red mech frowned, "Yeah, why am I not ahead on this list?"

Ratchet pointed his welder at the two of them, "Because Starscream is still leaking energon, that's why. Now hold still," the medic took hold of the seeker's leg and began to weld, Starscream pouting lightly.

The silver mech wanted to be alone with his thoughts right now. Surely his damage wasn't that extensive. Starscream yelped again when the weld had to go in deeper. Ratchet pulled away and shook his helm.

"Well, I've stopped the leaking," the medic admitted, "but you're far from being fully repaired. Knockout, I'll take a look at you now."

The red mech frowned, "I'm pretty sure Breakdown and I can handle my own examination."

Ratchet frowned, "Op, bop, bop, don't argue. This is important. If I have to work on your chassis for any reason, I think you'd rather I be familiar with it."

Knockout glared, "My chassis is a work of ART."

The older mech glared back, "And I am a physician. If you want your chassis to remain 'art' then hold still."

The red mech submitted, but only for the moment; it was clear the argument wasn't over. And Starscream was thankful for the silence that followed. He really did need to think.

Megatron had yelled at him that he couldn't die. Well that had to be a lie, didn't it? The seeker knew he was 'DEAD' in less than a year and a half. Primus, time was just flying, wasn't it? Starscream fiddled with a scratch on his arm as the comment flew threw his processor again.

" _You will never escape me! And since you can't die, it won't matter WHAT I do to you!_ "

The seeker tried not to visibly flinch. It sounded like he was hearing Megatron right in his audials.

" _And since you can't die, it won't matter WHAT I do to you!_ "

Starscream looked up in surprise at Soundwave's visor as he replayed the sound clip, "... Had to eavesdrop on that, did you?"

The mech slowly nodded, "Inquiry: explain."

Ratchet huffed, "Megatron yelled that at you? Then yes, Starscream, please explain."

The seeker glared, "It's nothing- it's a delusion!"

The medic pointed a scanning tool at him, "I'm nearly finished with Knockout, don't make me settle for working on you next. It would be unpleasant."

Starscream scowled, "I... don't really know what he means," he earned a glare from Ratchet and put up his servos defensively, "I really don't! The last time he and I... spoke-"

"You mean when he got you slag-faced on high grade," Knockout smirked, Breakdown chuckling quietly from the side.

The seeker growled, "He said that Unicron knew something about me, or maybe my predicament."

"Why you know things," Ratchet hummed lightly, letting Knockout get up, "So, what did he say then?"

Starscream watched as the red mech stretched and relished in his freedom; he was envious, "At the time? He said... hm..." he thought back; he may have been unbalanced at the time, but he had to have remembered some of what was going on, "He was angry at me about using the dark energon. He said my spark rejected the power of it, which I find hard to believe. I just think it didn't work because he had already used it..."

Arcee frowned slowly, "Did he say anything else?"

The seeker scoffed, "Yes, that my spark couldn't be extinguished so he was going to capture me and exploit it. I don't have any death defying power, if I did I would be emperor of Cyberton by now."

Knockout laughed, "Emperor Starscream! What a riot! That's hilar-" he stopped when he noticed the glare he was getting and coughed, "I mean... A mech can dream, can't he?"

Starscream grumbled, "Anyway, I happen to think that with Unicron's spark extinguished and unable to power the dark energon, it may have had an adverse effect on Megatron's psyche. They were connected at the time of the Chaos Bringer's demise."

"That could very well be the case, Starscream," Optimus replied deeply as he approached, smiling gently, "Ratchet, how does everyone look so far?"

The medic scoffed, "So far?" he pointed at each patient, "Ripped to pieces, an 'artistic' display, confused and dumbfounded, worse for wear, and completely unreadable," he leered at Soundwave who only stared back.

Optimus nodded, turning to Arcee, "Arcee, have you had a chance to talk to Starscream?"

The femme shook her helm, "Not yet. I can do so at a better time."

The seeker sighed audibly, "No better time than now. It's not as though Ratchet will let me slink off anywhere."

Arcee frowned softly in thought and shrugged, "Alright..."

She took in a deep intake but was cut off when Starscream quickly waved his servos, "Oh, wait, wait! Tell me how your fight with Airachnid went! Did you catch her? Did she get pulverized? If you have any details about damage to her, I want to know. It will make me happy."

Arcee frowned harder, unable to look him in the optics, "That's... what I want to talk to you about."

Starscream's optics cycled in blinks and he sighed, "You didn't see her? What about the whole Insecticon swarm I warned you about?"

The femme glared, "Starscream, Airachnid disappeared, vanished, right in the middle of our fight. We don't know where she is."


	72. Flying Mind II

Ch. 72

Starscream felt his frown relax a little as Arcee stared back. She seemed just as confused as he was. But considering the condition they were both in, there was little chance they would be getting some privacy to talk the situation over.

"Start from the beginning," the silver mech hummed, interlacing his claws, "Where did things start to get..."

"Hairy?" Knockout interjected.

Starscream hissed, "Quiet, I'm not talking to you!"

The red mech scoffed, "Well, sorry, Mr. Nice Guy."

The seeker grumbled angrily and turned his attention back to Arcee, "Well?"

The femme was staring down at her servos, picking at them, "I don't know how else I can explain this, but I'm going to try. I followed her out into the forest, like you said, and I stopped her... maybe two or three times from making her way underground. She seemed pretty desperate to get to the rest of the Insecticon hive."

Starscream nodded, "Yes, just as I said... Go on."

"That's what's frustrating me!" Arcee growled, standing to pace, "All of a sudden, in the middle of the fight, I just drop! I felt my vision go first and then my legs gave out and I was just... just out!"

Ratchet gently took the femme by the arm, sitting her down, "Wait until I have examined you then. I can find out if there's a problem if you are just patient."

Arcee wrenched her arm away, her optics bright, "Ratchet, I could have died! Instead, I wake up to find Airachnid gone, the rest of my team standing over me as though I've lost my mind, and my chassis as sore as I've ever felt! ... Starscream?" she looked at him in confusion as the seeker slumped forward with his servos covering his faceplate, "Was this supposed... Do you know what happened to me? To Airachnid?"

Optimus watched the silver mech carefully, delicately placing a servo on his shoulder when the smaller mech didn't answer, "I believe Starscream may have a theory, but perhaps now is not the time to bother him by requesting his insight."

Starscream grumbled, "No, no, I can pretty much guess what happened. What irks me is knowing this is most likely my fault for tampering with this plane of existence or past time line or... whatever this is as much as I did."

Knockout tsked and snapped his digits, "You did too much. You should've realized you couldn't take it all on."

The seeker snarled, "Yes, Knockout. Thank you. Thank you for reminding me that I enjoy the torment of my own mistakes and inclusions."

The red mech put his servos up quickly and said nothing more, going to Breakdown's side quickly as though to seek protection.

Starscream looked back at Arcee, "Before I... divulge any predisposed inclinations, I will need to know some things first. Otherwise, it's all just useless guesswork."

Arcee nodded, "What do you need to know?"

The seeker gestured lightly to Optimus, "How far away were the rest of your teammates? Half a click? More?"

Arcee shook her helm and Optimus smiled softly, "We were two clicks away from her location."

Starscream hummed gently, "Did you notice a buzzing sound? Electrical in nature?"

The femme sighed, "I was really focused on Airachnid... but I think so? It was sharp and fast."

The seeker grimaced and struggled to ask his last question, "... Did it burn?"

"What?"

"Did it burn?" he asked again, "When you felt your vision going and the rest of your systems offline, did it burn?"

Arcee frowned then widened her optics as she remembered, "Just as my vision was going and my audials began to ring... I felt a burn in my side and then I was out."

Starscream groaned loudly and covered his faceplates again, shaking his helm.

Arcee stared at him, sighing, "Is it really that bad?"

"... Rather worse, as you can imagine," the seeker huffed, "It's MECH."

* * *

"You're sick," Airachnid hissed tiredly, a long gash on the side of her helm and injuries all over her chassis leaking energon.

A man in a lab coat pulled away from his examination only to study the progress he had already made, "'Sick' is not the word I would use. 'Innovative', 'brilliant', 'glorious'. Are not our studies and ventures through those studies one of the greatest achievements in life?"

The man took a sharp tool from a nearby table and pushed it hard into a slice in Airachnid's side, the femme screaming loudly as she struggled against her bonds; the man turned to his colleagues, each taking notes, "Notice how the probe stimulates the robotic nervous systems. It's as though each nerve is sending enough data to not only process the pain, but react accordingly as well," the man gave the tool a twist, allowing a gush of energon to escape and Airachnid cried out, but her anguish went unnoticed, "This is the future of our kind. Evolution through another species from another world. One that, sad to say, can only have its imperfections corrected through our own influences."

Airachnid's intakes became pained, "'Corrected'?! I a-am one of the most... prolific hunters, interrogators, and feared Decepticons of my kind! How dare you think you can 'improve' me with your own faulted and dated equipment!"

The man stood above the femme, examining her faceplate, and simply shook his head, "You? What makes you think we are interested in improving your broken and useless chassis? You're simply a means to our final goal!" the man stepped aside, revealing Silas's beaten and damaged body on heavy life support, along with the towering and broken frame of a destroyed mech's chassis, to Airachnid's confused faceplate.

The man took a large saw from a small table of tools and checked the blade, "You're also the generous volunteer who donated their chassis for spare parts, which we really need to start working right now."


	73. Flying Mind III

Ch. 73

Knockout groaned loudly as he shuffled from the hallway into the main room of the Autobot base, "This place is CRAMPED!"

Breakdown followed behind him and shrugged, "I tried to warn you, doc. Best recharge you're gonna get is when you're in vehicle mode."

The red mech pouted loudly, "But I like to spread out."

Ratchet scowled from his work station and set down a rough framework he was welding, "Would you stop complaining?! We've been making this place work for far longer than you have!"

Knockout scoffed, "Sure you have. But your base had only five bots to contend with. Not nine all running around."

"I can assure you," Starscream grumbled tiredly from beside a computer console, "that no one can 'run around' in here. And don't you dare think about running off, we may need you..."

Soundwave silently typed into the console the seeker was leaning against, only nodding slightly to agree with the silver mech's statement.

Knockout groaned, "I need to rev my engine! Can't I take a drive around the canyon? I won't go alone, I'll take Breakdown and Bumblebee, at least then we can race a bit!"

"No one is going anywhere," Arcee stated firmly as she walked in, carrying a datapad, "not until we figure out what's going on."

Starscream took the datapad from the femme as she walked passed and frowned at it, "Really, really?! You know, Agent Fowler's intel is giving us nothing, nothing at all to help with this whole MECH debacle."

"Well if someone hadn't changed so much," Knockout hissed.

The silver mech's wings flared on either side of his chassis, a growl emanating from deep within his chestplate, "I expect that from Ratchet, NOT from you!"

Optimus's large form slowly made its way into the main room to investigate the noise he had heard coming down the hall. The Prime watched as Ratchet slowly over-welded the frame he was working on. Knockout continued to bicker noisily with Arcee and Starscream while Breakdown simply shook his helm. Even Soundwave, whose productivity was known to be legendary, was slipping up as he typed into the console he was working on.

Optimus allowed himself a simple intake, before addressing the room, "Autobots. Esteemed guests," the room quickly silenced and a multitude of optics settled on the large mech, save for Soundwave's faceplate which was still glued to the computer screen, "I understand that tensions are high. Many events have changed in the passed few days, as have accommodations for most of us here. I am working with Agent Fowler now to find more suitable arrangements for the four of you so that we may work together more efficiently."

Knockout rolled his optics and Starscream sighed, "Don't bother. We have accommodations, we just haven't been able to leave to get to them."

Breakdown smirked a little, "It'd be nice to have an actual berth to lay on."

Knockout purred at the thought, but it was quickly robbed from him when Ratchet spoke up, "You won't even tell us where this... this 'secondary base' is! You just escaped Megatron, do you really think being without additional support will do you any good?"

Optimus went to the older mech's side, resting a servo on his shoulder plating, "Easy, old friend."

Ratchet grumbled as he went back to welding his frame and the Prime looked over to Starscream, "Perhaps it is best if you inform us of the next event."

The seeker leveled out his wings with a huff and thought hard, "Well, we just finished killing off my armada. What should have happened in the end result would have been the Nemesis crashing off somewhere in the desert, but that didn't happen."

Knockout huffed with him, "No, it did not."

Starscream crossed his arms, "The result of that would have forced Megatron to use dark energon on the ship to repair itself."

Ratchet stopped welding to look up in horror, "A ship that size? Exposed to that kind of fuel source?!"

Breakdown shrugged, "Relax, doc. Scream got rid of Unicron which stopped dark energon from doing anything anymore."

Knockout nudged the blue mech back, "Furthermore, thanks to my innovative prowess, we didn't need to have Bulkhead damage the ship to bring it down."

Starscream snarled, "I- you- I was the one who did all the work!"

Knockout sneered and crossed his arms, "I jumped off the side of the ship and flew like a radiant badaft."

"I had to push you off the side!"

"Please, everyone!" Optimus' voice echoed over; the bots fell silent and the Prime continued, "The details of what has already transpired is irrelevant in this moment. From what I understand, this event, what was supposed to take place, will no longer matter as it will never happen."

Knockout sighed and shrugged, Starscream simply nodding, "Yes, Optimus. Because of how we- I said WE, Knockout," the red mech glared and the seeker continued, "because of how we handled the last event, this next one will not happen."

"And neither will the ones after."

Knockout quickly covered his own mouth after the comment slipped out but Arcee quickly turned on Starscream, frowning, "What was supposed to happen after that, Starscream? Care to share with the rest of us?"

The seeker glared angrily at the red mech, but still managed to grumble, "Well. It goes like this: the Nemesis decodes four Iacon relic locations. It starts heading towards one and disables the Decepticon army when Megatron tries to interfere. The children get onto the ship, they collect enough of the database to give you these four coordinates and stop the ship's rampage, and it quickly becomes a race to who gets what."

Knockout pouted softly, touching at his chestplate, "I'm supposed to get sandpapered."

Optimus blinked gently, "You mentioned before that you managed to collect many of these relics and place them within a protected location. Starscream, may I ask that these relics be placed in our current base for safe keeping?"

"That's a no, Optimus," Starscream said quickly, "partially because you don't get all of them to begin with," the Prime frowned softly, but allowed the silver mech to continue, "The only device you do manage to retrieve is the phase shifter, but I've grown emotionally attached to it."

Knockout scowled, "You said I get to try it out."

Starscream sneered, "Well, I'm not going to be nice enough to let you anymore, am I?"

The red mech began to intake quickly, then pointed angrily at the seeker, "We fixed up part of the Harbinger, the relics are there!"

"You traitor!"

"You promised we were sharing!"

"Enough, all of you!" Ratchet finally hollered, glaring, "Regardless of what was supposed to happen, or what transpired before for you Starscream, this timeline is changing now! So what happened before is now a figment; it can never occur again. What you should do now is either bring those relics here or have them moved to a secondary location so that we all have access to them."

Starscream growled, "Do you know how long it took to dig out those treasures?! The pain I endured and repairs I had to make to myself?! It wasn't a simple stroll into a cave, Doctor!"

Optimus held in a sigh, "We understand that, Starscream. So what do you think is best then? Are they truly safe in this 'part of the Harbinger'?"

The seeker felt his anger quickly subside and he fidgeted, "Well... I mean, yes... They have been so far."

Breakdown nodded, "We didn't skimp on security. Whole side of the ship Starscream chose is rigged with sensors and energy scrambling nodes. Nothing would be able to get in without us knowing."

"Then why don't we just let the four of you station yourselves there?" Arcee inquired, "You'd have to let us check the place out first, give us an open look around, but if you say it's safe then what's the harm?"

Ratchet scoffed and grumbled, but Optimus nodded, "If this location is deemed acceptable, and the four of you are willing to defend it and the relics, then I only have one request to make."

Starscream's wings perked, "And... what would that be then?"

The Prime smiled and gestured to a small section of Ratchet's workstation, small, precut pieces of metal sitting on the table, "May I ask that we formally accept the four of you as soldiers of the Autobot faction?"


	74. Flying Mind IV

Ch. 74

Out of the four of them, Starscream was honestly surprised that Soundwave was picking at his new emblem more than Knockout was. The normally silent mech was releasing a low humming buzz as his lithe digits twiddled around the mark on his arm, poking and prodding in a way that the seeker could only assume was Soundwave's method of becoming familiar with it. At least, on a more positive level.

"This is so weird," Knockout finally whined into the silence and he was quickly hushed by Starscream, who flicked his wings.

"You knew this was a possibility and you had plenty of time to mentally prepare for it," the seeker grumbled.

The red mech scoffed, "That doesn't make it any less weird!"

"I am sorry if this is uncomfortable," Optimus apologized from somewhere further back from them, "but the sooner this is done, the sooner we may allow our two teams to work together more efficiently."

Starscream rolled his optics as he watched the large mech climb over some boulders to join them and waited for the other Autobots to show their faceplates before gesturing with an arm, "This way, just through here."

Arcee landed quietly beside Optimus and walked over to the former Decepticons, frowning, "Was there really a problem with just bridging us directly into the ship?"

"Uh, yes!" Knockout said immediately, "We put a lot of work into this, the least you can do is see it from the beginning!"

Breakdown nodded in agreement, "Gotta appreciate the finesse, Arcee. Knockout and I did good work."

"So did I!" hissed Starscream as he scowled and slipped into a large crack in the Harbinger's side.

The seeker was mildly annoyed but at the same time excited, a realization he was only comfortable admitting to himself. 'DEAD' seemed less and less possible by the minute. He had the Autobots and most of the higher ranking Decepticons following behind him not only in the literal sense but in a, dare he confess, 'friendship' sort of way.

"Loyalties protect in the oddest of ways," he mumbled to himself, shaking his helm.

Arcee nudged him as she walked passed, smirking, "Say something, Scream?"

Starscream frowned, "You know I didn't. Now let's get this over with," as the large group of bots filed in, he started to point around the hall they had entered, "This area is laid out with sensors that notify myself, Breakdown, Knockout and Soundwave directly if someone wanders in. They also force a lockdown of certain areas of the ship in case whomever wanders in is... unwelcome."

Breakdown chuckled, "The big boom ten minutes later is more fun."

The seeker huffed, "Yes, but to put all of you at ease, the detonation is overridden should we ask for it. Moving on."

Starscream shuffled down the hall, the group in tow, and he pointed out rooms as he passed them, "I have extra energon reserves hidden here. Working spare parts over there. The medical wing isn't in this hall, but it's behind this room here, which is nice to know... Ah, the best part of the place," he stopped in front of a door and opened it, "this is the lab."

Ratchet grumbled as he walked in to inspect the room first, "You have adequate security for this room as well?"

Knockout smirked, "I installed the system in here myself. Lots of shiny things to protect, you know."

Starscream walked in after the medic and gestured around, "I keep the relics in here. Aside from the Spark Extractor, which I assume you still have."

Bumblebee beeped in response, telling the seeker that they had locked it away deep in their bunker.

Ratchet continued to inspect the room, scowling, "You call this safe? You're leaving sensitive and powerful relics just out on shelves and tables and-and..." he paused, then pointed at an object sitting against a wall, "Is THAT the Forge of Solus Prime?!"

Starscream teetered on his ped tips smugly, "Oh that? It is. Wasn't an easy feat to attain, but I still managed to get a hold of it."

Optimus looked at the relic from the front of the room and nodded, "I am impressed, Starscream. With each of you. You have managed to collect all the relics from the Iacon database."

The seeker shrugged, looking a bit disappointed.

Arcee glanced at him as she lifted the Phase Shifter to look it over, "Something wrong?"

Starscream grumbled, "Most of them are here, not all of them. I'm not speaking, of course, about the Spark Extractor, but there are two more relics I've been unable to get to myself."

Bulkhead peeked in from behind Optimus and chuckled, "Really? Which ones?

The seeker crossed his arms, scowling, "Don't think this any fault of mine. One we would need a Prime to acquire and the other isn't even on the planet yet-"

A loud alarm cut Starscream off and echoed throughout the ship, surprising the bots as they transformed and raised their weapons up.

"What IS that?!" Arcee shouted over the noise.

Starscream scowled, pressing his servos hard into the sides of his helm to muffle the sound, "I don't know! It's not one of ours!" he stumbled over to a computer and typed quickly, near smashing the commands in for the alarm to shut off; when it did, he sighed heavily and continued to type, "Now why are you making that sound?"

Knockout shuddered and frowned, "That could have made my paint peel! Starscream? Did you hear me?"

The seeker huffed, "I did, unfortunately..."

Optimus slowly transformed his blasters away and came up behind Starscream, "Is everything alright?"

The silver mech let his wings flatten out as he focused, "I'm not entirely sure. I've never heard the Harbinger make that noise before. It's not a proximity alarm, I know that much."

Soundwave silently walked up beside the two and lightly coaxed Starscream's clawed digits away from the panel and began typing himself, a map of the Earth projecting itself on the screen above them.

"The Earth?" Bulkhead blinked in confusion, "What does that have to do with the alarm?"

Soundwave continued to type then paused as a pointed location came up on screen.

Starscream glared, "That's- impossible! It must be wrong!"

Optimus carefully set a servo on the seeker's shoulder, "What is happening?"

"This... this," the seeker growled, trying to find the words to describe his frustration, "this data being sent to us- it's from the Nemesis! I know this ship is still linked in one-way, but this shouldn't be possible! It hasn't happened before!"

Another location on the global map became highlighted and Starscream audibly whined, his optics wide, "What is he DOING?!"

Arcee frowned and grabbed the mech by the arm, spinning him around, "Ok, talk. What is the Harbinger telling you?"

"Telling us?" the seeker huffed, "It's telling us nothing! Megatron has bridged troops into two- three locations now, but it doesn't make sense!"

Optimus stared at the map, "Why does it not?"

Starscream pointed at the first location point that set off the alarm, "Here, New York subway, right? That's near, but... not quite where I retrieved the Phase Shifter. And here," he pointed towards the side, "this is a mountain range, yes, but this is nowhere near where the Resonance Blaster was hidden away. And that island? Hawaii?" he pointed to the third location point, "It may have a volcano, but that is not where the ToxEn was."

A fourth location point came up on the lower end of the map and Starscream growled loudly, "Great. Wonderful. Thank you so much, ever changing universe!" he snarled.

Ratchet frowned, "Starscream, what is all this then?"

The seeker shook his helm, "I'm... not entirely certain. But I can say this: two of these locations once had relics nearby. Visually, these four locations are wide spread and each hold different terrain. I can't tell you his thought process, but it appears that Megatron is bridging troops to each of these locations. I don't know the significance... other than each location has a sufficient number of humans nearby to cause quite a bit of panic."


	75. Flying Mind V

Ch. 75

"Arcee, Bumblebee," Optimus began, "both of you are to travel to the subway tunnels. Find out what Megatron's troops are doing there."

Starscream pointed at Knockout, "You should go with them."

The red mech gasped loudly, "What? Why?! You said before, you said that I get my paint scuffed in a subway tunnel! You said it was like I swam through sandpaper! I get defiled!"

The seeker glared, "Things have changed. There's no relic, only Megatron's insanity. Go there and keep whatever Vehicons and perhaps..." he glanced at Arcee, "Did any of the Insecticons escape from the main hive?"

Arcee nodded, "Quite a few."

Starscream grumbled, "We may not have seen any during our escape from the Nemesis, but if they had been on the way, Megatron may have a few of those running around, too."

Knockout grimaced and pointed at Bulkhead, "You! You come with me! You'll be my barrier!"

Breakdown frowned, "Doc, it's best not to start picking a new favorite."

Optimus looked among the bots and hmmed lowly, "Neither Bulkhead nor Breakdown will be able to move efficiently in the tunnels, Knockout. It would be in your best interest to join with Arcee and Bumblebee. The three of you will easily overtake a heavier class such as an Insecticon."

Knockout groaned but relented, the decision handed to him when Soundwave opened a bridge via the Harbinger console. The three walked through and the bridge dissipated, the silent mech nodding gently in satisfaction.

Optimus looked over at Bulkhead and Breakdown, "Both of you are best suited to tend to the Decepticons on the mountain in Hawaii. Will you be able to handle the task?"

Starscream smirked lightly, "They'll be fine. Give them a target and it'll disappear."

Both mechs nodded and a new bridge opened for them, the pair running through and the portal closing behind them.

The Prime then turned to the seeker, "The other two locations?"

Starscream took a closer look at the global map, "As I stated before, the mountain region is similar to where the Resonance Blaster was hidden, but it's nowhere near the actual location. I recall Ratchet and Wheeljack battling Soundwave for the relic at the time."

Optimus nodded, "Very well. Then if the three of you would be comfortable working together...?"

Ratchet scoffed, "Me? Work with Wheeljack? Optimus, he's a loose cannon! He lacks discipline!"

Soundwave watched Ratchet's reaction, then nodded slightly.

Starscream had to bite his glossa to keep from laughing, "You'd prefer Soundwave's solitary company to Wheeljack's?"

The silent mech stared at the medic and Ratchet shuddered only for a moment, "Soundwave commands and delivers respect. Despite the," he coughed lightly, "lack of communication, he is far more bearable."

Optimus shook his helm, "I understand your concerns, old friend, but I would prefer we have every able bodied Cybertronian ready for whatever may come."

Soundwave scuttled to the console and began typing quickly while Ratchet sighed and looked over his shoulder, "Don't make the message sound too desperate... And make it clear that this was _not_ my intention to begin with!"

The Prime finally settled on Starscream, "The final location?"

The seeker felt his wings stiffen. This previous, past encounter between himself and Optimus had not gone well. The Apex Armor may have fallen into his possession at the time, but that didn't stop the chill from seeping into his very core. The bottom of the ocean had not been pleasant.

"Starscream?" Optimus said firmly, "Is something wrong?"

The seeker quickly shook his helm, "Ah, no, no! Just... remembering," he cleared his throat, "There's a sizable human installation a few clicks north of the location point. I had gone there of my own accord, as did you, and so did... Dreadwing. It was not a pleasant scuffle."

The Prime hmmed, "I see. Do you think Dreadwing will be sent to this location a second time?"

Starscream shrugged, "This is still Megatron. If he was sent there before, I wouldn't be entirely surprised to find him there again."

Optimus glanced at the map for a moment before speaking again, "Ratchet, has Wheeljack responded?"

The medic nodded, "Yes, he wants to know where to meet us."

The Prime pointed to the location point, "Send Wheeljack these coordinates, then the two of you will bridge back to base to meet with him and inform Agent Fowler and the children of our predicament. Rafael will need to commandeer our ground bridge should anything go as planned or even awry."

Soundwave buzzed as he typed and Ratchet sighed, "It will be done, Optimus. Are we to send you and Starscream to the tundra while we complete these tasks?"

Optimus nodded, "We will take care of whomever Megatron has sent to the Antarctic. Soundwave, would you please-" a bridge opened and the Prime smiled, "Thank you, Soundwave. When the others call for a bridge, let Rafael know to bridge them back to our base. Starscream?"

The silver mech had his servos clenched tight, glaring into the portal that would take him from his snug, little base into the cold wastelands he dreaded. His frown told Optimus everything; he was hesitant.

The Prime stood in front of Starscream to break his line of sight, "Starscream. Are you ready?"

The seeker glanced up at the larger mech, then back at the ground bridge. Without a word, Starscream ran through the bridge and into the frozen wastes, the cold of the air already bringing up a memory that he hoped wouldn't end the same way as it had before.


	76. Tunnel Vision

Ch. 76

Knockout grimaced and pointed at Bulkhead, "You! You come with me! You'll be my barrier!"

Breakdown frowned, "Doc, it's best not to start picking a new favorite."

Optimus looked among the bots and hmmed lowly, "Neither Bulkhead nor Breakdown will be able to move efficiently in the tunnels, Knockout. It would be in your best interest to join with Arcee and Bumblebee. The three of you will easily overtake a heavier class such as an Insecticon."

Knockout groaned but relented, the decision handed to him when Soundwave opened a bridge via the Harbinger console. The three walked through and the bridge dissipated, the silent mech nodding gently in satisfaction.

Though Knockout had been the last through the ground bridge he was certainly the first to notice Vehicon track marks in the dirt of the unfinished subway tunnel. The red mech didn't hesitate as he unsheathed his electrical prod and gave it a twirl, a scowl on his faceplates. He had dreaded the very thought of this day ever since Starscream had far too pleasantly told him about it.

"See something?" Arcee asked from the side, the femme transforming out a blaster in preparation.

Knockout shook his helm, then shrugged, "Something or nothing, really. Track marks. I know every tire I replaced and issued on those drones and these are definitely theirs. They were probably bridged in not too far from here and drove in this way."

Bumblebee took a few hopping steps ahead, a blaster ready, and peeked around a corner hesitantly. When he saw nothing, he beeped gently to let them know it was all clear.

Arcee nodded and followed the yellow mech, smirking back at Knockout, "So what's this about 'swimming through sandpaper'?"

The red mech's scowl turned into a growl as he followed the pair, "Something that should have happened around this point in time and won't. Or at least, Starscream thought it wouldn't now."

Bumblebee buzzed, asking if it was because the seeker had collected the relic.

Knockout grumbled, "Well, partially yes, partially no. The other half of that is that we're now working together."

Arcee took the next peek around the corner, her smirk softening to a smile, "Well, let's see how we handle as a team then. And don't worry, Knockout. We'll protect your paint so long as you protect ours."

Bumblebee bubbled out a laugh and continued walking along, leaving the red mech dumbfounded and unamused. But Knockout shook off his stupor quickly enough to follow along, his prod held close and his optics darting from side to side in worry. This felt far more different than it had when he was up against the Autobots at one time. He remembered what Starscream had said about there being no relic, only Megatron's insanity. And while he was sure the seeker wasn't wrong, he wasn't exactly right, either. The warlord's sporadic search for Starscream before had been muddled until you could take a step back and see the clarity of the whole picture. It felt more like a hunt, a fight to the death hunt, than a recovery mission. And now that Megatron's 'insanity' was clearly coupled with unbridled anger...

"Knockout," Arcee called back quietly, "don't fall behind, we're coming up on an intersection."

The red mech jogged lightly to catch up, stopping beside Arcee and Bumblebee as the two looked down the two way intersection that had stopped them, "Well, well, which way do we go now?"

Bumblebee pointed into the dirt on either side of the rails, beeping that there were more tire tracks but going both ways.

"This looks like a job for a super-sleuther!" came a small, yet loud voice.

Knockout jumped and turned as Arcee and Bumblebee did the same, the three bots staring down at Miko and Jack as the children ran up to meet them.

"S'up, dudes?" Miko smiled, hands on her hips, "So, which way do we go from here?"

Knockout sighed deeply, "What are they doing here?"

Arcee frowned, "Jack."

The boy put up his hands in defense, "Hey, hold on, this isn't just another running-into-danger-Miko moment. We're here for a reason."

Miko gasped, "Aww, you totally named that situation after me. I'm flattered."

Knockout crossed his arms, "So why are you here? Don't tell me I have to watch out for these two along with my pristine finish!"

Jack shook his head, "Raf and Agent Fowler sent us. We have information about the other locations, too."

Arcee knelt down, "Alright Jack, make it fast."

The boy nodded, "Good, so where we are now is pretty close to a larger human population, right? Well, where Ratchet is with Soundwave and Wheeljack is close by a hidden military installation. And Breakdown and Bulkhead are on Oahu in Hawaii. There are multiple military installations all over that island."

Arcee frowned lightly, "What is Megatron playing at? Not every military base on Earth is aware of us. He'll reveal our species to the whole planet at this rate."

Miko groaned, "And poor Optimus and Starscream are in the Antarctic freezing their metal off! But Raf says bucket-head's troops are closing in on a small exploration base down there, so..."

Knockout growled, "He was so secretive before! 'Don't let the humans ever see you, Knockout', 'Stop racing with humans, Knockout', 'Why do I always have to remind you, Knockout', 'Don't you dare post that selfie on Instagram, Knockout'!"

Miko snickered, "No fun allowed."

The red mech grumbled, "Aside all that, why would he bother doing all this now?"

Arcee stood back up, "Alright, now that you've relayed that information, it's time to send you back."

Miko frowned, "No way! The military bases can be cleared out, no problem, but you three are gonna need human liaisons on this mission! What if someone sees you? There might be workers down here, you know."

Bumblebee beeped gently, saying that if they did run into any humans, they would need interference.

Arcee sighed, "Fine, but when we say it's time to go..."

Jack nodded, "We'll be well out of the way."

"So," Miko said excitedly, "which way are we going?"

Knockout carefully knelt down to inspect both sets of tracks and frowned, pointing, "A set of these are not Vehicon," he murmured, "and they're Insecticon, clearly."

Arcee knelt beside him, "Which way does the Insection go?"

Knockout regretted pointing to the right, the femme nodding as she stood again, "Right. We go where the Insecticon goes."

Miko cheered excitedly, "Woohoo! This is gonna be sweet!"


	77. Tunnel Vision II

Ch. 77

The only benefit to having the children so far, at least in Knockout's mind, was the insistence Miko had that they drive. And not just drive, but race a little. Miko was in Bumblebee's passenger seat, squealing excitedly as Jack held onto Arcee's handles with a tight grip. Knockout was grateful he didn't have a passenger to worry about as he sped only slightly ahead. He needed his 'partners' close behind in case they were attacked.

"Any sightings yet?" Arcee asked as she jumped a small ramp of boxes, "We're not here for fun, remember?"

Bumblebee beeped that he didn't see anything yet.

Knockout grumbled, "They haven't had too much time to prepare whatever it is they're doing, so we should have the jump on them."

A large, old junction was coming up ahead of them and Knockout slowed quickly, transforming to come to a stop. Bumblebee and Arcee followed suit, carefully setting Miko and Jack down to walk on their own.

"That was awesome!" Miko cheered, "We gotta do that again some time, Bee, you're like a yellow rocket!"

The yellow mech whirred a 'thank you' and Arcee smiled, "He thanks you, Miko, but we have a job to do now... Knockout? Anything?"

The medic was carefully stepping over the tracks, frowning, "They're all over the place..." his optics widened slowly and he growled, taking out his prod, "They scattered here. It's a trap, it has to be."

Arcee transformed out a blaster, "Which way?"

"Every way! Look," he gestured around with his prod, the end sparking lightly, "They transformed and ran in different directions!"

Miko crossed her arms as she kicked into the dirt, "Why would they do that?"

"To have the advantage of all angles! Fire!"

Bright green rays of light shot out from different tunnels all around the bots and the three scattered, Bumblebee scooping up Miko and Jack as he dove for cover behind an old train car. Arcee flipped and twirled in the air to dodge the rays and managed to find shelter by the large base of a light post. Knockout scuttled quickly to the side of a wall, listening carefully as the Vehicon put in charge addressed nearby troops.

"We got the red one and the blue one, hit the yellow and then we'll begin the assault."

They'd been hit? When? Knockout checked his chassis in horror and shock but found no burns or abrasions to suggest he'd been zapped. Unless it wasn't that kind of weapon...

A lone Vehicon cautiously made his way out from one of the tunnels, blaster ready. Arcee jumped up from her hiding spot as he approached and yelled as she sunk one of her blades into his back, slicing up to remove his helm. Bumblebee popped up then, his blasters ready as he beeped to Arcee and Knockout shouted as quick as he could.

"Bumblebee, wait! Stay down!"

No sooner had he tried to warn the mech did multiple green rays fire out from multiple locations, hitting the yellow Autobot on his arm, chestplate and side. But Bumblebee frowned as the little spots of light simply sat upon his chassis like laser point dots and shrugged before shooting down a Vehicon that had come out of hiding.

"All targets have been marked," came the leading Vehicon's voice, "move in for phase two: Insecticons, go!"

Arcee's optics widened, "InsectiCONS?"

"As in 'plural'?" Knockout whimpered; his finish would be beyond repair by the time this was over.

The horrifying noise of large, beating wings echoed into the junction chamber followed by the shrieks of the giant metallic bugs as four large Insecticons burst from the tunnels and swarmed around the bots. Arcee backed in beside Knockout and switched to her blasters, firing multiple shots when the bugs drew closer. Bumblebee added to her blaster fire from the side, but the damage they were causing was far too little to take one, let alone four, down in a healthy fashion. Knockout clutched his prod and smacked the end of it down hard onto the beak of one of the Insecticons, causing it to crash from the force and shock of his weapon.

Knockout watched the Insecticon twitch and spasm and smirked, giving his prod a twirl, "Shock and drop."

The red mech had little time to savor the victory as he was suddenly tackled from behind by another Insecticon, which roared over him and pinned him to the ground.

"NO!" Knockout shrieked, "Not my finish, not my glorious complexion!"

Arcee tried to shoot the bug off the mech but had to keep dodging and weaving away from the other two Insecticons buzzing around her. She was relieved when she saw Bumblebee jump out from behind the old train car and tackle the metallic insect off Knockout, covering the red mech as he stood.

"We can't take them all out ourselves!" Arcee finally admitted as she jumped over an Insecticon that had flown in low, "Bee, call back to base! See if anyone can back us up!"

Bumblebee whirled in agreement and tried to activate his COMM when a searing electrical shock made his optics widen and his frame collapse. His audials rang loudly with a piercing noise and he grabbed at his helm in agony as he writhed on the ground. Knockout gasped in surprise and stood over him with his prod to quickly deflect another charge from the Insecticon that had tackled him, staring in worry.

"Bee!" he shouted, "Bumblebee! What's happening?!"

A troop of twenty or more Vehicons came flooding in from the tunnels, blasters ready to fire, and their troop leader stepped forward, the remaining three Insecticons leaving Arcee to hover behind him.

"Your COMM links have been disabled," the Vehicon troop leader explained, poising his weapon to fire at Arcee, "You were not the mech we were hoping for, but nonetheless, we will press on with our orders."

Knockout glared, gripping his prod tighter as the Vehicon continued, "Decepticon Medic Knockout, under the orders of our esteemed leader, Lord Megatron, you will be captured and returned to your post; the Autobots will be eliminated."


	78. Tunnel Vision III

Ch. 78

Knockout's red optics glared harder. That's what those silly little green lasers were. A concentrated and low power electrical current that had one goal: very forcefully turning off their COMMs. It had worked pretty well on Bumblebee. The yellow mech was still balled up on the ground, wheezing his intakes as he held his helm with a noticeable tremble in his frame.

The red mech slowly knelt to Bumblebee, muttering carefully, "Listen, Bee. Don't think about turning off your COMM. If this device did what I think it did, you'll have the same reaction if you try to switch it back off and we need you in some state of focus as this starts to ebb. This isn't something that will go away; we're going to need to reverse the effect with a negatively charged beam."

Arcee growled quietly as she backed up closer to Knockout and Bumblebee, "Let me guess: we need one of their guns."

The red mech scanned through all the troops, quickly identifying seven of the Vehicons as mechs equipped with the blaster they needed, "Yep."

The troop leading Vehicon motioned with his blaster, "Decepticon Medic Knockout, relinquish your weapon and return with the rest of my squadron."

Arcee glanced at the medic, who returned her gaze for only a moment. Knockout didn't need Starscream to give him a prediction into what was going to happen. Megatron wouldn't care to harm him cosmetically. He knew he would do far worse. And if he were caught, he could only imagine it would begin with a cortical psychic patch and slowly spiral downwards from there. So Knockout didn't move.

The Vehicon stepped forward, jabbing into the red mech's chestplate with the tip of his blaster, "I ordered you to move out."

"Really? I don't think I quite understood you the first time," Knockout snarled, "especially since YOU clearly don't understand the protocol involved here now."

Jack and Miko watched quietly from inside the train car, Miko taking out her phone to snap a couple photos while she could, "What is he doing?" she whispered.

Jack listened a moment more, then smirked, "He's buying time by confusing them."

"How dare you point your blaster at a higher ranking officer," the red mech growled, shoving the blaster away, "You can bet I'll have you smelted for that!"

The Vehicon stood stock still, then moved to raise his blaster again, "Our orders-"

"Your orders were for recovery and you have already failed!" Knockout gestured up and down his chassis, "Do you see the dust? I have a dent! I swear, if I find a single scratch-"

"You will not be warned again. Relinquish your weapon-"

"You just interrupted ME?! I out rank you!"

Jack watched carefully as Knockout continued to rant. He knew this wasn't going to work for long and with Bumblebee down for the count, the two bots wouldn't be able to handle this on their own. He looked around and noted quickly that most of the Vehicons were stepping on the train tracks. Knockout still hadn't let go of his prod, which still had its electrical charge.

Jack took a small breath and waved a hand at the bots, hoping to catch Arcee's attention. He saw he had it when the femme's blue optics glanced his way. He made a motion he prayed she would understand by pointing at the train tracks, then looking as though he were throwing something. Arcee looked away quickly, thinking about what Jack was trying to tell her, then smirked when she thought she understood.

"And if you EVER get harmed in the line of duty, you better pray that Megatron has replaced me with a new medic, because I'll destroy you from the inside out!"

The Vehicon was becoming impatient; he shoved his blaster into the red mech's chassis hard, "My orders were clear. Now relinquish your weapon now, or you will be detained accordingly."

Arcee growled, "Knockout, just give him your staff!"

Knockout stared at her in surprise, then followed her optics as she stared down at the train tracks.

The medic smiled for only a fraction of a second before scowling, "You scratched my finish..." he gripped his prod tightly, the end sparking violently, "I WARNED you about my finish! You want this so bad?! Fine! Take it!"

Knockout threw the prod hard, aiming the end right on top of a train track. The electrical current rushed through the metal and sparked up into the chassis' of most of the Vehicons, the bots spasming and dropping as smoke escaped from vents at the top of their helms. Arcee quickly grabbed the Vehicon troop leader and forced his blaster to aim at the remaining Vehicons as he fired, leaving a single Vehicon left before she twisted his arm off and kicked him down.

The Insecticons moved in to attack and were quickly met with blaster fire from Arcee and Bumblebee, the yellow mech doing his best to aim from the ground as he fired at both the bugs and the final Vehicon. Knockout took the opportunity to transform out his saw blade and drill, jumping at the closest Insecticon he could and dicing into it with surgical precision. The last remaining bug, battered only lightly, shrieked at the three bots before retreating down a tunnel, the vibration of its wings echoing in the darkness.

Jack finally let out a heavy breath he had been holding and stepped out of the train car carefully, hanging onto the side to steady himself, "I was worried you wouldn't get it."

"Oh, we got it, Jack," Arcee smiled gently, "Thanks for keeping an eye on us."

"Someone has to!" Miko giggled, still taking pictures with her phone, "You guys were awesome, battling it out! Those Insecticons were crazy!"

Bumblebee beeped and whirred weakly and a Knockout stooped down, looking him over, "Just don't move, give me a second."

The medic rushed over to a Vehicon and tugged their blaster off their arm, inspecting it, "Quick and easy fix, green means go, then red means..." he flipped a switch on the blaster and the beam fired, a red laser emitting form the gun, "ah, stop."

Knockout aimed the laser beam at Bumblebee first, then Arcee and himself, "Don't think about using your COMMs yet, give it a few clicks before we start calling everyone."

"Well if you can't, we're going to have to," Jack stated, quickly taking out his phone.

Bumblebee let out a heavy intake as he sat up, the pain finally gone, and beeped at Jack, asking why they needed to rush.

Arcee frowned, "It's what the Vehicon said: he wasn't after Knockout in the first place."

Knockout blinked then growled, "I suppose we can all take a guess at why Megatron did this then..."


	79. Triangulation

Ch. 79

The cold was what made Starscream rush back to that unpleasant memory, the one from long ago that was supposed to happen now... or was it something he foresaw and it just hadn't happened yet? The seeker was still unclear as to how this all worked. Regardless, he knew that unpleasantries from before were unsettling, making it somewhat more awkward by the red mech that stood beside him.

"The base in front of us holds far too many human civilians," Optimus observed, "I am going to call Agent Fowler and see if he can have them removed safely before Dreadwing, or whomever else, has a chance to do them harm."

Starscream only shrugged and crossed his arms. He didn't bother saying anything. It wouldn't have added to the situation. For now, the seeker was content with scanning the horizon around the little human outpost, his optics detailing the mountains of white and the glaciers of white and the white on white on white...

"Well if it is Dreadwing, he won't be hard to spot," he murmured, pausing as Optimus finished his call.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," the Prime said, "I will notify you if we should run into any problems," with a gentle sigh, he turned off his COMM, "Agent Fowler is addressing the outpost supervisor now."

Starscream shrugged, "Yes, tell them a large storm is coming or that the next ration of supplies will be delayed and they'll leave quick enough."

Optimus stared down at the seeker, frowning in thought, "You are afraid to be here, Starscream."

Starscream's wings flicked up and he growled, glaring back at the Prime, "Wh- how dare you assume-"

"You have been hesitant and quiet since before we arrived," Optimus stated, "This is clearly not the moment you were hoping to circumvent, but you do not wish to be here, do you?"

The seeker scowled and turned away, grumbling, "Let's just get this over with..."

It wasn't long before a small group of humans rushed from one of the bunkers, supplies held tightly, and into a helicopter that was waiting on the landing pad. Both mechs stayed low to the frost covered landscape as the chopper flew by, then rose, Optimus the first to step forward.

"I will scout ahead," the Prime rumbled as he transformed out a blaster, "Starscream, would you care to fly around the complex to obtain a general view?"

The seeker didn't respond to the request. He was still mildly agitated at Optimus's comment on top of the awkwardness surrounding the situation. So he simply transformed and rocketed into the sky, observing the lovelier contrasts of white on white from above. Starscream could see the Prime shake his helm from the ground and figured he was scolding himself for making the seeker feel small. The silver mech appreciated the act and did a second loop around the complex.

Perfect little buildings on a perfect little landscape. But where were Megatron's troops? Was this all a stage to simply drain the Autobot's already limited resources? Or were they looking in entirely the wrong place?

Starscream grumbled to himself as he paused in flight and simply hovered, activating his short range COMM, "Optimus, can you have Agent Fowler check-"

A green beam of light shot out from the contrasting white below and hit the seeker in the wing, causing a painful surge to ring in his audials. Starscream cried out and shut his COMM off, another agonizing wail accompanying a second surge. Optimus watched from the ground as Starscream struggled to level himself out and looked on in horror as a rapid collection of plasma fire shot into the seeker's side, sending him into a spiral.

"Starscream!" the Prime roared, running and transforming to follow after him.

Starscream whimpered and panted in agonizing panic as he felt himself diving down. The ground was coming up fast, it was coming up very fast. Sheer terror gripped him when he didn't feel the electrical surge building in his chestplate. The ground was nearly upon him. Starscream cried out as he transformed, curling and throwing his arms up to block the oncoming crash when he felt it. Relief. The area around him seemed to slow for only a moment as the electrical buildup crackled through him. The surge grew inside him and Starscream yelped as he was suddenly tossed hard to the side, landing smack into a large pile of snow.

The seeker didn't bother moving. The cold was helping the slowly dulling pain in his helm. Starscream heard Optimus drive up beside him and transform, kneeling at his side.

"Starscream?" the Prime said softly, pulling him up, "Are you alright?"

The seeker wished for a moment that the red mech wasn't so attending, the snow was rather soothing, but that thought quickly disappeared when he felt the tell tale drip of energon slipping down his side.

Optimus frowned at the wound as Starscream hissed and the Prime gently let him go to transform out a blaster, "I need to close the-"

"No!" the seeker shrieked, "Once in my life was quite enough, go find the fragger who shot me down, why don't you?!"

Optimus ignored the distressed tantrum Starscream was performing and fired his blaster rapidly into the snow, the seeker's optics widening at how quickly the snow was melting under the siege.

"Oooh," he whimpered, "that's going to be-HOT!"

He screamed loudly as Optimus swiftly put the end of his blaster against the wound, the crackling sound of alien metal closing being the only solace the two had that the injury was being taken care of. When it was all over, the Prime pulled away to allow Starscream to pant loudly and regain his intakes, his optics scanning the horizon as he waited for the assailant he was sure was tracking them at that very moment.


	80. Triangulation II

Ch. 80

"Do you think you will be able to walk?"

"... You know, I really don't want to think about walking right now."

"Starscream," Optimus sighed gently, "I am sorry I had to seal your wound."

The seeker grumbled and settled his side into the snow, shuddering at the feeling of the ice against the newly scorched plasma mark, "You did what you had to. Enough with the apologies."

The Prime watched with guilt as Starscream scooped up a small pile of snow and pressed it against his helm, "Did you hit your helm in the crash?"

The seeker shook his helm and winced, "Something's wrong with my COMM. It created some sort of noise- no, don't try using your COMM after what happened to me!" Starscream snarled, "Just wait until one of your Autobots calls you."

Optimus lowered his servo away from his helm's COMM unit and nodded, "If that is what you think is best."

"Yes," the seeker grunted, "I do think it's best," he sighed as he tried to sit up, "How far away from the human compound are we?"

"Not too far," the Prime answered, offering his servo to help Starscream to his peds, "You can still see most of the buildings from here."

The silver mech took Optimus's offer of help and had to hide a hiss of pain under a scoff, "Well... better than nothing... So we really have no cover from whomever attacked me."

Optimus transformed out his blaster, "I do not think hiding will change our predicament. Whoever this bot is, it seemed they very much aimed to have you killed."

"And I'm guessing in your rush to make sure I hadn't perished prematurely," Starscream scowled, "you didn't exactly cover your tracks."

The Prime's glowing blue optics narrowed as the sound of pedfalls on the delicate snow reached him, "No. I did not."

Starscream's wings pitched down quickly and he transformed out a single blaster as he pressed his other servo hard into his side, "You were followed."

The pedfalls became more audible and Optimus stepped in front of the seeker as he rumbled gently, "Yes."

The crushing of snow under large Cybertronian peds drew nearer until the offender finally emerged from behind a large embankment of snow, a scowl on his golden yellow faceplates as he unsheathed his sword from his back, "Starscream," the large blue seeker scowled, "it is a shame for you that you survived your crash."

Optimus gave the silver mech no choice in hiding as he nudged Starscream gently back, aiming his blaster carefully, "Dreadwing, stand down!" he ordered loudly, "Cease this attack before I am forced to act accordingly!"

"Do as you will, Optimus Prime!" Dreadwing yelled back, "My quarry is none other than the traitor that you protect! Stand aside and I shall allow you the honor of fighting me once he has been slain!"

Starscream growled, grumbling quietly, "Fat chance-"

Optimus didn't move, "Were these the orders given to you by Megatron? To continue to pursue a mech who has seen an end to this war? Starscream has done you no harm other than to escape his ruthless former leader!"

"You are wrong!" the blue seeker roared, "He has turned our great leader into a mech obsessed! For the sake of Lord Megatron, I must do what he is now incapable of doing himself!"

Dreadwing lunged hard at Optimus and drove his sword down swiftly against one of the Prime's blasters. The red mech shoved him back and transformed out a blade, shoving Starscream behind him and into the snow as he blocked a steady assault from Dreadwing.

"Starscream!" Optimus ordered, "Get back to the human facility and use their radio station to call Agent Fowler! Get a bridge back to base, NOW!"

The seeker stumbled and ducked when Dreadwing made to reach for him, flinching when the Prime pulled the Decepticon back and threw him against a glacier side.

"GO!" Optimus yelled, receiving a hard punch that pushed him aside.

Starscream felt his wings go flat as Dreadwing then turned on him and the smaller mech scrambled quickly to create some distance between them. With a running jump, the silver mech attempted to transform and shrieked loudly in pain when he felt his cauterized wound tear slightly, stopping his transformation sequence.

"A seeker whose wings are useless," Dreadwing snarled, "You will not escape this justice, Starscream. For my Lord Megatron and the Decepticon cause, I will not allow you to live a moment longer!"

The blue mech raised his sword and cried out when Optimus tackled into him, pinning him down.

"Run, Starscream!" the Prime ordered, grabbing for Dreadwing's weapon to keep it away from the Decepticon, "Get back to the base, now!"

Dreadwing elbowed Optimus off him roughly and turned to grab his weapon, but Starscream didn't wait to see what was going to happen next. He knew very well the strengths and weaknesses of the Prime, though he rarely saw a weakness exhibited at all. As he ran as quick as he could back into the white on white landscape towards the little buildings far, yet not so far, ahead, he knew he didn't have to worry about Optimus. For Starscream also knew the strengths and weaknesses when it came to his own person. And he knew, deep within the depths of his spark, that if Dreadwing did get a hold of him there was little doubt that he stood a chance.


	81. Triangulation III

Ch. 81

One beat, two beats, three beats, four...

Starscream counted rhythmically as the energon dripping from his side fell into the snow, unfortunately making a clear path to where he was going. He tried to keep his pedfalls light, but the energon made it obvious.

One beat, two beats, three beats, four...

The seeker scowled. Every quick few steps was another nice sized drip. And he was sure at this rate that he would be out of energon before he could get help. He heard Optimus and Dreadwing still scuffling, but the fight was following him as he tried to escape it.

One beat, two beats, three beats, four...

Starscream felt a heavy twinge in his side. Little bits of frost were beginning to form around the wound. The energon may have had a lower freezing point than water, but when Optimus cauterized his wound, the snow had melted and now...

One beat, two beats, three beats, four...

The silver mech snarled. He was sick of counting. Sick of feeling the dig of the newly forming ice crystals in his wound. Sick of running hither and yonder from every new mistake he created by changing everything-

One beat, two beats, three beats, four...

"Stupid, fragging-" Starscream cut himself off and snarled, slowing himself down as he ran into the center of the little human exploration outpost.

One beat... two beats... three beats... four...

The seeker shuddered as the cold bit through him. He remembered from before, how he had tried to use the lower temperatures to escape Optimus. The Prime had shrugged him off and told him how the cold was apparently not cold enough to cause damage.

One beat...

Starscream scuttled over to a small building and sat himself behind a wall embanked with snow. The pain in his side was worse now. But if he hadn't even been able to perform his own T-cog replacement, how could he even begin to think...

Two beats...

The energon was still flowing steadily enough in those long, thick drips. Eventually his levels would read low enough to register his declining core temperature. He would end up freezing faster than from the actual fuel loss.

Three beats...

With an unsteady intake, Starscream transformed out his blaster and aimed into the snow as Optimus had. He could still hear the pair fighting close by, an exchange of plasma fire here, the clash of metal there, but the seeker was still far enough away that he could perform his own... _brand_ of treatment.

Four...

Starscream made up his mind. Freezing to death was not an option, nor was leaking out. He fired a few wild shots into the snow, hesitating as he moved to set the hot metal tip against his sore and leaking wound.

One-

A familiar sound caught his audials and he paused, looking back as the glow of a ground bridge entranced him. Perhaps he was going to be saved! Starscream scrambled to his peds and lunged for the bridge, a sneaky feeling of guilt at leaving Optimus behind quickly being washed away by the thought of Ratchet tending to his poor, aching chassis. The thought came double as he crashed helm-first into something large and metal that sent the silver mech's frame sprawling back into the snow.

Two...

The ground bridge closed as an angry snarl emitted from the mech now standing before the seeker. Before Starscream could fully register who it was, long, sharp claws ensnared around his throat and the weight of this much larger mech shoved him hard into the snow and the compacted ice below that. He felt the claws dig in. He felt lubricant well in his optics as his intakes stopped cycling and his own claws couldn't pry himself free.

"Starscream," Megatron growled, releasing his grip slightly only so his prey could intake lightly, "did you think you could hide from me?"

The seeker took in as much of the frigid air as he could. He was unable to respond and yet, that didn't matter in the slightest. Optimus wasn't close enough to help him. He was still leaking energon. The tear in his side made him unable to transform and his COMM was damaged. Starscream was outmatched and on his own.

Three...

An amused grunt, then chuckle, came from the warlord as he reached down and felt the cauterized yet torn wound on Starscream's side; when the seeker hissed, he sneered, "Been busy, have you? Losing energon and parts for our enemy faction? You are far too generous, Starscream. There is little doubt in my mind that you will share this generosity once you are returned to the Decepticon cause."

Starscream glared painfully as he still struggled to pull Megatron's single servo from around his neck, "Y... You're in... sane..." he choked out.

The warlord glared darkly and powered up his cannon loudly. The seeker's optics widened in a frantic panic as he realized all too late his mistake in calling names. Megatron growled and shoved the cannon into the snow beside them, deep into the ground, and a powerful explosion from said weapon shook the ice beneath them and showered them both in a wave of snow. The shock of the cold made Starscream tremble and gasp, but it was the searing hot pain from the end of that Pit-spawned cannon against his now twice cauterized wound that made him scream into the open air.

And the pain didn't stop. Megatron pressed the end of his cannon in deeper, irritating the wounded metal and continuing to make the seeker wail and writhe in agony.

"Is this enough of a warning for you Starscream? Is this enough of a glimpse, a taste, of what is in store for you once you return?" the larger mech snarled, "You have been generous to Optimus and his troops," he spat, "and I have been far too generous to you. Your confidence and wit made me hesitate from keeping you in check. I had believed you had earned some peace. But now that I know what you have done, what you may be capable of doing," he finally pulled his cannon away, but only to scratch down Starscream's chestplate roughly, gouging into the new sigil that had replaced his own, "you will not escape every planned punishment I have awaiting you aboard my ship."

The seeker felt light trickles of energon forming from the marks on his chestplate. He was in too much pain to register these wounds yet. Megatron seemed to grow more irate with Starscream the more he glared into his Autobot sigil, his altered-to-blue optics, these changes that made him far more free and far less under his dominating control in only one respect: they made the seeker less like him.

Four.

A blue plasma blast pierced loudly into Megatron's back, throwing him off Starscream as he fell into the snow. The smaller mech wasted no time in diving into the opposite direction with great heaving and thankful intakes of the cold air, his weakened blaster charging despite a tremor throughout his chassis.

Optimus stood defiantly as smoke gently wisped from his blaster and he frowned firmly, though his frame had been battered by Dreadwing's assaults, "Megatron," he shouted, "you will not be taking my soldier with you anywhere."


	82. Triangulation IV

Ch. 82

Starscream was unsure if he had ever seen Megatron this angry, in this timeline or plane of existence, or any other situation for that matter. The glint in his optics reminded him of a mech no one dared speak of. The kind that if you triggered a response, it was to allow your own demise. He was sure they'd recruited a few of those over the millennia, a certain Blitz-something-or-other came to mind, but these mechs were few and far between and fleeting in every sense. And now, in this moment, Megatron had that look, that triggered and broken mind response activating, the broiling, uncontrollable rage finally spilling forth, giving everyone within the area only a moment's warning as a guttural roar erupted from the volcano that was once a calculated leader.

Optimus had no time to brace himself as the warlord lunged and tackled into him, beating him relentlessly with only his fists. Starscream watched in horror as the Prime's chestplate began to buckle and crumple under the assault like tin foil, sparks burning into the snow and energon being cast around them like a shower of paint on the white, white canvas. Optimus tried to block the maniacal barrage but this made Megatron simply slam into him harder, claws opening to scratch at the already beaten chassis below.

Starscream couldn't take anymore. With a hissing wince he finally stood, his legs shaky and screamed at the top of his intake something he knew he would regret.

" _Autobots! Roll out_!"

The phrase was over used, he would admit it. But he had already insulted Megatron with a change in his optics, then the replacement in sigils and factions. Now, he insulted the warlord with something he knew he would never be forgiven for: the Prime's own words.

The assault on Optimus stopped, the beaten mech hardly able to move, and Megatron's psychotic glare turned on him, his voice in a hissing whisper, "You... DARE..." it was a statement, not a question, and with another roar the warlord sprinted off the Prime with his claws extended, switching his target quickly, "YOU DARE TO BETRAY ME?!"

Starscream didn't have time to vocalize a response. He ran. Every ache in his chassis screamed for him as his wound burned and the scratches finally stung and the soreness in his legs made him feel heavy. But the seeker had to ignore these problems if he were to live long enough to repair them. And with the sound of those stomping pedfalls behind him, he was certain that it wouldn't be much longer.

Starscream skidded into a warehouse for shelter and wasn't too surprised when Megatron simply crashed into the wall and frame of the building, tearing it to pieces. So much for delicacy in the situation. Starscream took this as a cue to run into a back wall and create his own escape, the seeker's weakened chassis tumbling into the snow and yet frantically flailing to grab something to support himself with. He was surprised to find something grab him instead. He was surprised further still when that something slammed him into another warehouse wall and slugged him hard in the cockpit.

"Do you see what you have done to my leader?!" Dreadwing snarled, throwing Starscream aside, "You will pay for what you have caused!"

The smaller seeker couldn't respond, his intakes sharp and painful. And within seconds a small opportunity came when Dreadwing disappeared under a mountain of snow and scrap metal, byproducts of Megatron's insane need to decimate the warehouse building and get to Starscream at the same time. The smaller mech took the chance then and limped painfully off to the side, back to where Optimus was, and sat heavily in the snow with his back to the Prime as he aimed his missiles at where he was sure the two mechs were.

"S... Star..."

"Don't speak too much," Starscream grumbled quietly, his optics glancing at any forms of movement ahead of him, "Can you move?"

Optimus nodded slowly, then spoke softly, "I can. This damage... though severe, is not..."

The seeker scooted back quietly, "You're having trouble talking, so it's not just 'severe'. Can you fight?"

The Prime nodded again, "Yes... If I plan my attacks accordingly... I can ensure your safety..."

Starscream frowned hard and his wings flicked lightly. He decided not to press the comment further. He just shook his helm and sighed quietly.

"We've been gone this long," he grumbled again, "you'd think they'd have sent back up by now..."

A loud and raspy laugh filled the area and Megatron finally reappeared on top of a roof on one of the buildings, his optics wide and his mouth in an odd smile, "Reinforcements, Starscream? Is that what you hope for? That the rest of your new brethren will come to save you and this weak excuse of a Prime? They will not come. I ensured this."

The warlord jumped off the roof, the ground shaking below them, but Starscream didn't move, his missiles still trained to launch, even as Megatron began to walk towards him, "I siphoned enough of my resources to create a simple little weapon that Dreadwing tells me you both now suffer from. Your COMM link units do not function and, as far as I am aware, none of your Autobot's do either. You have no forms of communication, no way to tell them that one of you is to be captured and the other killed. I may have been pushed to this moment, Starscream, but it is you who is the one to blame for its cause."

Starscream growled, knowing the warlord to be right in that sense, but huffed as he kept his aim steady, "So I am to be captured then? That's a relief to hear. From what Dreadwing was spouting off about earlier, I thought I wasn't the only one resisting your orders."

Megatron stopped walking, a confused frown on his faceplates, but said nothing.

"You should be more clear with your instructions," the seeker continued, "But I'm sure when you said 'disable for capture', there must have been something lost in the translation when Dreadwing clearly heard 'kill Starscream on sight'. I was nearly shot out of the sky. This nice little wound here on my side? I was lucky enough to escape with just that."

That look was returning again. The unbridled rage was bubbling up. Megatron swung around and aimed his cannon at a nearby building, blowing it to pieces and revealing Dreadwing to be hiding behind it.

"YOU DISREGARDED MY ORDERS FOR CAPTURE?!"

The blue mech shielded himself from falling debris and frowned, "Starscream is nothing but a traitor! He cannot advance the Decepticon army to victory in this war! We will lose with him!"

Megatron snarled, "You do not understand the powers that are at work! Only I do! Only I can achieve a transcendence that will surpass all and grant me a universal rule!"

The warlord fired again, just barely missing Dreadwing, then lunged for Starscream in a wild attempt to grab him. The seeker fired a missile, missing in the heat of the sudden attention he was awarded, then rolled to the side in a panic. The accidental misfire didn't stop Megatron from continuing his pursuit but his sloppy chase after Starscream made him momentarily forget about the Prime he had so brutally beaten until a hard slam threw him off course and Optimus stood in his way beside the small seeker.

Megatron growled and slowly stood to collect himself. Dreadwing stood some distance away, a battle within him saying to stand by his leader and yet at the same time destroy the one thing that tormented him. And Optimus readied a blaster beside Starscream, the seeker intaking deeply to help him focus on anything else but the pain.

One beat...

Megatron finally lunged forward with a loud roar as he unsheathed his blade. As Optimus ran up to meet him, he was tackled away by Dreadwing, who withdrew his own sword as the Prime switched weapons to his own. With the blue seeker occupying Optimus, Megatron turned his attention back to Starscream and gave chase once more, digging into the snow with his claws when he would begin to slip or lose leverage.

The small seeker was sure he'd never ran this much in all his function. Dodging and ducking wildly to avoid claws and the occasional rushing blade had seemed a ready occurrence before when Megatron had needed to 'remind' him of the pecking order, but this psychotic break was something new and unknown and unpredictable.

Starscream was frightened.

It didn't take at all long for a horrid grunt of pain to make the seeker hesitate in his escape, the sound clearly Optimus in some sort of distress. Starscream only managed a glance at the Prime with Dreadwing's blade firmly planted in the back of his shoulder and the blue seeker forcing his arm back as he pushed him to his knees. This hesitation brought on a second capture, his own, when he felt Megatron grab one of his large wings firmly and wrench him back hard into the middle of the compound. There was no time to regroup as the warlord jumped him and punched him hard in the faceplates to daze him, then again in the cockpit to force him down.

Optimus watched in agony, both at Starscream's pain and his own, and weakly struggled to pull free from Dreadwing, "Megatron, stop-"

Dreadwing kept him in place and scowled as his leader stalked around the small seeker, the warlord finally laughing, "This moment gives me no pleasure, my dear Starscream! I had expected far more from a creation of your caliber! Yet here you are, beaten, and it is I who have conquered you. You can't handle much more. You are finished!"

Starscream struggled to stand but couldn't. His legs were giving out. The mech softly wiped a small trickle of energon from his faceplates as he took intakes in hard pants. The opening of a bridge behind him as the warlord laughed loudly made him shudder and hang his helm in defeat. Megatron was right. He couldn't handle one thing more.


	83. Triage

Ch. 83

The silence was deafening. It was wrong. It was... uncomfortable.

"... So," came Wheeljack's gruff voice as he once again glanced at Soundwave from the front of his cockpit, "he talk at all?"

Ratchet grumbled quietly, "Yes, he does. When he feels like it."

Soundwave turned his faceplate towards Wheeljack. He knew it made the white Wrecker uncomfortable. It amused him. He liked it.

Wheeljack shuddered and pushed his controls down, "Well, is he gonna tell us what we're looking for?"

Ratchet scoffed, "We don't know what we're looking for! Starscream did all the heavy lifting these passed few weeks without us, so what was supposed to happen won't now! It's all... rewritten."

"Correction," came Soundwave's mechanical voice, "the event currently present versus previous event circumvented are not entirely dissimilar. Theories currently pending have no explanation for this."

Wheeljack shuddered again as his ship began to land, "So that's what he sounds like..." when the Jackhammer touched down, he smirked, "And I got a theory for ya: ol' Megs is losing it. You got out just in time, didn't ya?"

Soundwave said nothing and simply stood, opening the ship's doors so he could walk out.

The Wrecker frowned, "Something I said?"

Ratchet shook his helm as he stood, "Don't read too much into it. Each of the former Decepticons left their faction for their own reasons. As I have come to understand it, Soundwave believes he is doing this to aid a future Megatron. To what, I am uncertain."

"As in a betrayal?" Wheeljack glared.

"HA!" the medic laughed, walking outside as the Wrecker followed, "Hardly. It seems Megatron will eventually be pacified, but we were not told to what end. If it's in anyway more 'Autobot', as Soundwave has been told, then he is already preparing for it."

Wheeljack smirked, "Megs wearing the Autobot mark? Yeah, I'd pay to see that."

Soundwave quietly stood among mountainous boulders and sparse, yet tall trees, his faceplates seeing all and revealing nothing. A scan showed the human military base only a few miles in front of them and the Decepticon ground bridge had been opened not too far from where they had landed. But the silence made Soundwave alert. Not nervous, never that, but the lack of any Decepticon-like sounds or noises made him... cautious.

"Anything?" Wheeljack called from his ship, coming out slowly with a blade drawn and his faceplate sliding over.

Soundwave slowly shook his helm to indicate a 'no' then quietly walked ahead, Laserbeak popping from his chestplate to scout the general area.

Ratchet joined the former Con and Wrecker a moment later, frowning, "Perhaps we're in the wrong location?"

"Negative," Soundwave reported, "Correct location identified. Decepticon troops: moving."

Wheeljack took point, "Then we should meet'em halfway and show'em a good time."

The Wrecker was about to move on when Soundwave's servo grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "Stand."

Wheeljack frowned in surprise and yanked his arm back, clearly annoyed, "I don't take orders from-"

"Stand," Soundwave said simply again, pointing far off into the distance at the base of a mountain; the area was covered in tall trees, "Laserbeak reporting from sky angle: Decepticon forces detected on the mountain base. Trees and boulders optimizing enemy cover."

Ratchet transformed out a blade, "Have they spotted us yet?"

"Negative."

Wheeljack sheathed his blade, "Perfect. Then let's bring the fight to them."

"Stand."

The Wrecker growled, "Look, you faceless creep, I don't take orders from you!"

Soundwave didn't flinch, "Problem: Megatron's forces scattered in patternless formation. Problem: Autobots unsure of this tactic. Solution: one Decepticon Vehicon must be captured and interrogated."

Wheeljack grumbled, "Capture one? As in 'alive'?"

"That's usually the way it's done," Ratchet scoffed, "And I can't help but agree with Soundwave. If the group sent here isn't yet aware of us, we could find out what exactly Megatron has been planning."

Wheeljack huffed, shuffling his peds, "This is a waste of time. Humans could be hurt, right? Aren't we supposed to protect them or something?"

"Human military base: evacuated. Decepticon troops: within range for information retrieval. Information retrieval: best course of action."

The Wrecker looked at his ship with a sigh, then back at the mountain base, "Are we at least gonna get a little action out of this? My blaster's getting itchy."

Soundwave nodded, "Multiple Vehicons detected. Information retrieval requirements: one."


	84. Triage II

Ch. 84

Wheeljack was far better at stealth than Soundwave had anticipated. The two mechs were much farther ahead than Ratchet, the older medic really not cut out for the whole 'sneaking along' as they had planned, but this didn't phase the Wrecker or former Decepticon in the least; it very nearly guaranteed a guard at their backs.

Soundwave pressed himself against a boulder hard and knelt low, Wheeljack taking a cue to do the same against a thick crop of large trees.

"Anything ahead?" the Wrecker asked quietly.

Soundwave nodded, pointing just over the boulder at two Vehicons scouting out in a small meadow. Behind them were more Vehicons, hidden amongst large trees. Something was obviously not going to plan. A lone Eradicon had been left in charge of this group and he was checking everyone's equipment thoroughly and in a rush.

Wheeljack peered hard at the occurrence, hesitating to reach for one of his blades, "Looks like they got the faulty stuff in the gun cabinet, eh 'Wave?"

Soundwave scanned each Vehicon carefully. There were more than a dozen he could see, perhaps more hidden deeper in the forest beyond them, and at least half of them had weapons attached to their right forearms that he wasn't... familiar with. That was the kindest way to put it. It made him... concerned again.

Before Wheeljack could move in, the blue mech stopped him, barely brushing his digits against his arm, "Stand."

The Wrecker growled quietly, "Why's that?"

Soundwave did his best to lower the volume of his voice, pointing, "Fourteen Vehicons detected. Single Eradicon troop officer detected. Multiple signs of movement in the trees indicate more enemies nearby. Ratchet: not yet close enough to our location to provide support."

Wheeljack scoffed, "What? You got numbers for our little fight here?"

"Percentage indication as follows: chance for total eradication of Decepticon forces, 72%; chance for capture of single drone for interrogation, 56%; chance of sustaining fatal injuries, unknown; chance of Decepticon reinforcements-"

"Whoa, back up," the Wrecker frowned, "fatal injuries unknown? Why's that? I'm one of the best fighters you're gonna find out here, 'Wave. I ain't braggin', it's just the truth. Me and Bulk have seen way worse than this mess out here."

Soundwave pointed at three Vehicons who were inspecting their forearm gun mounts, "Unknown weapons detected. Form and function: unknown. Theory: new weapons for mass damage. Theory part A: new weapons for capture. Theory part B: new weapons used as a stall. Theory part C-"

"I get it, I get it," Wheeljack sighed, "Ya got a lot a theories there. How does any of that help us now?"

Ratchet finally made his way over to the pair, grumbling, "My, I'm surprised you're waiting, Wheeljack."

The Wrecker shook his helm, gesturing to Soundwave, "Not by choice. 'Wave here is worried about some new tech the 'Cons are flashing. Personally, I'd like to test'em out and see what they can really do before I turn'em into scrap."

Ratchet looked into the distance and frowned, "I've never seen anything quite like it. Similar, perhaps, but not the same..."

"Then what are they doc?"

The medic glared at Wheeljack and huffed, "It appears to be some sort of laser point guided mechanism. What it may be guiding, or what it's been engineered to guide, may be to our disadvantage."

Soundwave stayed hunched low, listening, "Query: laser point guided mechanism is limited to physical damage?"

Ratchet hummed in thought before shaking his helm, "No, not always. I can remember some former colleagues of mine using a system like that to transmit data. It's easy, it's fast, it's clean. It gets the job done when you need something small taken care of."

The medic saw Soundwave sink in further and knelt close, "Is something wrong?"

The blue mech slowly shook his helm, "Soundwave: listening."

Wheeljack was starting to get edgy. The Wrecker shuffled his peds before huffing audibly to the pair.

"That's it, I'm going in," he grumbled, "'Wave can sit and listen to me slice their chassis' up from here."

"Stand."

Before Wheeljack could argue, Ratchet spoke up, "I agree. Give Soundwave a few moments to listen to them without hinderance. We may be able to get information off them that we'd never retrieve out of an interrogation. Then you can... 'have at it' or however you say it."

The Wrecker slowly sheathed his sword again, sitting in the dirt and grass, "Fine. Only a few minutes. Then I'm goin' in."

Ratchet nodded and sat beside Soundwave, limiting his movements and staying as still as possible. The blue mech was already focusing his accurate audials as tightly as he could, straining his hearing and yet not straining enough as he focused on the Eradicon who was still pacing between his troops, angrily making accusations and orders.

"Did no one listen when I gave the order?" he heard him say, "When I said 'mount up on the new gear' I also said 'make sure you're familiar with its function and application before you have it attached'!"

"We understand what it does, sir," a Vehicon answered; there was a scratching noise, as though he was fiddling with the controls on his forearm mount, "we just don't understand why we would need them. There's only a few Autobots-"

"Who now have high ranking Decepticon reinforcements," the Eradicon growled, "Our main target is Starscream, that was the order. The other three are a bonus to his capture. If you see any of them, you shoot. That way, they can't COMM in for help. Simple as that."

"Sir!" a new Vehicon cut in, his stomping pedfalls telling Soundwave he had come in from further in the tree line, "The Nemesis has just received communication from both the island and city drop sites: no Starscream. Lord Megatron is awaiting responses from us and the ice drop location."

The Eradicon's voice became higher, as though excited, "This is it! We may have a primary target here! Focus your scopes and test your equipment, this is no longer a one in four! It's a fifty-fifty, one of us is going to be bringing Lord Megatron the ultimate prize!"

A loud 'hurrah' erupted from the troops and Soundwave quickly dampened the sound, allowing only his digits to tremble in... well, he could call it 'nervousness' now. The blue mech stood and all but tore into his own chest plate to remove his ground bridge remote, his trembling digits quickly ghosting over the controls.

Ratchet tried to take Soundwave by the arm to stop him but the lithe mech moved away too quickly, "Soundwave, what are you- what did you hear?"

Wheeljack frowned, also looking concerned, "S'up, 'Wave?"

"Four point locations: trap."

The Wrecker nodded, "Well, we sorta figured-"

" _Wrong_."

The word was uttered forcefully, almost angrily, and Wheeljack's optics widened in surprise at the blue mech's tone.

"Traps: quickly manufactured to separate Autobot forces. New weapon mounts: seemingly damage communications in Cybertronian beings. Trap: separate faction, remove communications, isolate and capture Starscream as primary goal; secondary addition: capture remaining former Decepticon officers. Starscream: currently paired with Optimus Prime in Antarctica. Problem: Nemesis awaiting confirmation of Starscream sighting in Antarctica or present location."

A bridge opened in front of Soundwave and the blue mech wasted no time in rushing in, the portal closing quickly.

Wheeljack frowned, looking back at the Vehicons, "Doc... we got a problem here, huh?"

Ratchet nodded and transformed out a surgical blade, "Soundwave will do what he can to aid Optimus and Starscream, I'm sure. But let's make sure this group here doesn't get a chance to call their leader."

The Wrecker laughed, and finally removed a blade from his back while reaching for a bomb on his belt, "I hear that. You take the left side, I'll get the rest of'em."

But as the pair moved in, a Vehicon put his servo to his COMM, knowing it would be the only chance he would have to give advantage to his leader. He had seen the glow of the ground bridge some distance away and the figure that jumped in was undeniable.

Within moments, the Vehicon was patched into the Nemesis and he spoke firmly, "Soundwave retreat confirmed here. No Starscream sighting. Mountain trap bust," he charged his blaster and aimed, "All hail Lord Megatron."


	85. Toxicity

Ch. 85

Bulkhead hadn't run alongside Breakdown in a long time. At least, not in a capacity that aligned them as partners. The green mech wanted to make some sort of statement to that effect as the pair exited the ground bridge but found the moment not quite appropriate when a powerful blast of red plasma nearly hit the two and sent them sprawling for cover behind large boulders on either side of the now closed ground bridge.

Bulkhead covered his helm and transformed out a blaster, growling, "They sure didn't waste time!" he hollered, firing back.

Breakdown huffed, "They got us all over the place, you really think they wanna buckle down and talk first?!" the gun mount on his shoulder activated and sent a rapid return fire as he laughed, "I say they made us a nice welcome mat, Bulk! It'd be rude not to stomp on it!"

Bulkhead smirked and nodded, "I wasn't much for talking anyway."

The two waited a breath and roared, quickly jumping into action to fight. Neither mech was phased when they saw three Insecticons waiting for them, the pair switching to melee weapons on approach. Two of the Insecticons engaged while one held back, his visor glinting and his maw hissing.

"I am Hardshell!" the Insecticon roared, "I have been dispatched by my mighty Lord Megatron in search of the seeker! Divulge his location!"

Breakdown laughed sarcastically as he slammed his hammer into one of the Insecticon's helms, throwing it back, "A seeker? You'll have to be more specific! Is he a friend of yours?"

Bulkhead pummeled his weapon into the lower chassis of his Insecticon, grunting out his response, "Haven't had to deal with a seeker in a while! But I've heard they usually like to fly around in the sky! Can't exactly do that with four wheels!"

Hardshell snarled, "Enough of your useless prattling! Reveal the seeker's location and your deaths will be swift!"

Both Bulkhead and Breakdown managed to throw their Insecticons back, each switching to long range weapons.

"Don't think I'm in the mood for 'revealing' anything. You, Bulk?"

"Ha! Not much in the mood for dying, either."

Hardshell hissed and stalked closer, his Insecticons following his lead, "I am not a mech to be trifled with!" he seethed, "The Insecticon hive may be many, but even alone, our power and strength is not to be challenged! I will only give you a chance more! Where is Starscream?!"

Breakdown smirked at Bulkead, who nodded in return and spoke up, "Gee, Hardshell. I don't think I can tell you where he is. I can sure tell you where he isn't, though, and that's here," he lunged forward at the Insecticon, his melee weapon ready, "to enjoy watching us pummel you to pieces!"

Hardshell growled as he took a defensive stance but when Bulkhead ducked away there was hesitation in his movements, which allowed Breakdown an easy hit to the Insecticon's jaw with his hammer. Hardshell stumbled back and shook the dizziness away, roaring angrily. The other two Insecticons moved in, slashing with large claws and terrifyingly, though unsuccessfully, trying to bite into the two Wreckers.

The Wreckers both retreated and transformed, driving down from the barren and marred volcanic mountain range and into the closely growing and lush jungle just beneath them. They weren't retreating out of necessity, the pair were actually enjoying themselves.

Breakdown stayed near the back, his gun aimed upwards as the Insecticons transformed to follow, "How long should we make them chase us for?"

"We won't have a choice in how long," Bulkhead informed him, "The jungle ahead is pretty thick. We won't be able to drive much longer."

"And to think," Breakdown sighed, "I left all my green paint with the doc. Guess I'll have to play bait this round, Bulk. You know how much I hate playing bait."

The green mech laughed, "If we get closer to the ocean, we'll switch!"

The Insecticons behind them were still giving chase, their loud buzzing wings and booming shrieks the least of their concerns as hot red plasma threatened to burn into one of them. The Wreckers expertly dodged and weaved back and forth until the jungle finally swallowed them up and the Insecticons were forced to land and transform first. It wasn't much farther in that the pair had to do the same, Breakdown still keeping his gun mount ready to fire as they backed into the trees surrounding them.

"What's the plan?"

Bulkhead didn't hesitate as they walked ahead, "Well, they clearly want Scream, and we're not Scream."

Breakdown huffed, "I'm insulted they weren't excited to see us."

The green mech smirked, "I say we take'em out and get back to base. Simple."

Breakdown's yellow optics scanned behind him and he nodded, "Sounds fun. Which maneuver should we do first?"

"Well..." Bulkhead began, "you did say something about 'bait'..."

* * *

Hardshell sniffed the air and growled, "Fan out! Find them! I will tear their spark chambers from their very chest plates after they have given us the information we seek!"

The Insecticon pair scuttled into the brush and latched onto large trees, running along trunks and jumping onto branches in their rapid search. Scents low against the jungle floor were strong but unreliable with all the moisture in the air. The Insecticons took in heavy intakes of air, trying to find the smell of oil and energon and metal but were coming up with little to follow. The pair knew if they didn't have some sort of information to give their immediate leader, and then to Lord Megatron, it would not end well.

Hardshell paced impatiently, creating a flattened path as he went along, and hissed into his COMM while he waited, "This is Hardshell, reporting in from island drop. The seeker has not made his presence known. We are in pursuit of the green Autobot and former Decepticon Breakdown. I will report in again once they have been either captured or slain. All hail Lord Megatron."

His COMM beeped in response that his message had been received and the Insecticon stopped in his pacing when a stiff 'crack' echoed gently through the jungle. To the bug, it sounded like soft wood splitting under a Cybertronian ped, so Hardshell stalked down on all fours to keep low and listened further to find the sound. With a patient crawl through some of the thicker underbrush, Hardshell sniffed very softly, getting trace smells of the mechs he and his two brethren were hunting. The Insecticon stopped all together when he saw Breakdown leaning up against a tree, looking as though he was trying to reestablish his bearings. Hardshell watched in predatory excitement as the other two Insecticons made an appearance higher up the large tree, crawling down the trunk quietly to get into a better position.

Hardshell waited. He waited quietly. When he finally saw his Insecticons make visual contact with him, he shrieked loudly, the three pouncing together.


	86. Toxicity II

Ch. 86

"Two above, one below," Bulkhead murmured quietly not too far away, "That Hardshell bug, he's the one below, to your left."

Breakdown didn't respond. He was waiting. The blue mech had positioned himself accordingly. He was a little nervous about having all three Insecticons converging at once, but if they even took one out with this plan it would be fun.

Bulkhead had a stiff hold on a tree trunk he had 'procured'. This was all about timing...

Hardshell's loud shriek as the three pounced called that time and Breakdown allowed himself to trip out of harm's way before the first Insecticon brute could grab him, kicking up at another one into Bulkhead's direction.

"First up!" he hollered, rolling out of the way of the third Insecticon's claws.

Bulkhead popped up from the jungle brush with the tree trunk and smirked, pushing it up hard, "First down!" the end of the trunk went straight into the Insecticon's neck, severing the helm from the rest of the chassis and the bug dropped, the green mech shoving the trunk away from himself, "Perfect pitch, Breakdown!"

"What can I say?" the blue mech replied, irritating Hardshell as he easily dodged the Insecticon's slashes, "I never lost it!"

Hardshell roared at the pair, his remaining Insecticon lunging for Bulkhead, "We may have lost one, but we shall ensure your demise!"

Bulkhead laughed, punching the nameless Insecticon away with his wrecking ball, "That's what they all say, Shelly! Gotta say, it's getting old!"

The green Wrecker hit the Insecticon a second time, throwing it back into Hardshell, and the larger bug snarled, "Do you think this a game, Wrecker?!"

Bulkhead rolled his shoulder armor, shrugging, "Well, with the way you fight..."

Hardshell shrieked and lunged after the mech himself, dodging extra blaster fire from Breakdown as he slashed and scratched at Bulkhead. The second Insecticon finally pulled itself up and transformed, flying up and then back down to fire carefully at Breakdown. The blue mech jumped out of the way and fired back, chasing after the bug when it flew passed to circle again.

"Hey Bulk," Breakdown hollered, "what's say we play 'hide-and-seek' again? I like winning!"

Bulkhead punched up hard into Hardshell's maw with his wrecking ball, dodging a blow to the left but taking a punch in the faceplates from the right that sent him sprawling; he spat energon from his mouth and got up as he grumbled, "Fine by me!" he ran after the blue mech, listening as he heard Hardshell transform and follow behind them, "but we're gonna need some cover to make sure these two clowns don't cheat!"

The pair ducked into low hanging trees and disappeared into the growth, forcing the Insecticons to fly overhead. Hardshell could see glimpses of the two between the leaves and branches before they vanished all together.

"Wreckers," he hissed, "nothing more than overrated prey!"

His remaining Insecticon hovered beside him, growling, "They aim to spring a second trap upon us."

Hardshell flew in closer to the trees, "Yes, they do, but we shall not allow them this advantage. There is a human base just north of our location. We shall go there and see how quickly the Autobot tries to stop us."

The Insecticons pulled away, flying higher, and started heading north. Bulkhead scowled beneath the foliage.

"We gotta stop them."

Breakdown grabbed his arm as the green mech tried to move out, "Bulk. No."

Bulkhead pulled his arm back roughly, growling, "No? Breakdown, I get you're new to the whole Autobot way, but protecting humans is our number one priority."

"You think I don't get that?" the blue mech huffed quietly, "This has all the same signs of that battle just outside of Tarn. You, me, Jackie and Seaspray ducked under the 'Con's peds in some decimated buildings. They made themselves real loud, Bulk, and we took their intel and acted on it. How right were we then?"

Bulkhead sighed, "We weren't. But this isn't Cybertron. Human's maybe be tough, but they're a lot more fragile than we are... I can't risk this, even if it is the wrong move."

Breakdown grabbed his arm again, "Look, I'm not gonna be the one to bring you back to Miko all battered like Starscream on one of Megatron's bad days. If you're gonna do this, we gotta set a trap on top of theirs."

"Like what? First base near us is nowhere near the jungle. It's not like we could sneak up on them."

Breakdown let him go and rolled his shoulders, "Make'em come back to us. We'll go back further up the mountain and bring'em both down."

Bulkhead thought quietly and nodded, "What? The Double Drop?"

The blue mech waved a servo, "Maybe a play off that. But you play bait this time. They called you out."

Bulkhead huffed a small laugh, "Yeah, yeah, my turn..."

* * *

It had only been a few minutes, but the Insecticons hadn't had to wait long. Bulkhead's green vehicular form tore across the upper mountain, outside the cover of the jungle, at great speed. When the Insecticons saw him pass, they pounced, flying after him and firing their lasers at him.

Bulkhead groaned as he dodged and turned around hard, heading back where he had initially come from, "Breakdown," he COMMed, "I hate when you're right."

Breakdown chuckled in the other end, "I'm only right when it counts. I'm also in position, you just let me know when to jump."

Bulkhead pushed his engine harder, his tired digging into the terrain, "I have a visual on your boulder, give it five seconds..." he drew in closer, revving loudly so he could ensure he was heard, "four... three... two..."

As the green mech came in close, Breakdown launched himself hard and high into the air, his hammer transformed out. The metal weapon made sickening contact with the helm of Hardshell's companion and Breakdown crashed the Insecticon's chassis into a small crater in the ground below.

Hardshell roared and flew around the pair, firing rapidly and angrily as Bulkhead transformed and returned fire. Breakdown quickly rushed to the green mech's side to give aide, the single Insecticon proving hard to hit when a ground bridge opened behind them.

Bulkhead glanced at the bridge and frowned when a slim mech ran through, "Soundwave?"

Breakdown huffed, "What's he doing here?" he grumbled, "He has his own location."

Bulkhead readjusted his aim at Hardshell as the bug kept circling above them, "Look Soundwave, we're kinda busy having fun here with our target practice, so do you mind?"

"Wreckers: you are coming now."

Breakdown's optics widened and he finally looked at the usually silent mech, "Uh, Soundwave? Is something-"

"Correct: something is wrong. Soundwave: will explain along the way. Insection: simple ploy."

The pair grumbled and sighed, taking a few more pot shots at Hardshell to keep him back as they ran through the bridge. As the ground bridge disappeared, Hardshell transformed and landed roughly, roaring and screaming as he pounded his clawed servos into the cracked earth angrily.


	87. Hurt

Ch. 87

Starscream was frightened.

It didn't take at all long for a horrid grunt of pain to make the seeker hesitate in his escape, the sound clearly Optimus in some sort of distress. Starscream only managed a glance at the Prime with Dreadwing's blade firmly planted in the back of his shoulder and the blue seeker forcing his arm back as he pushed him to his knees. This hesitation brought on a second capture, his own, when he felt Megatron grab one of his large wings firmly and wrench him back hard into the middle of the compound. There was no time to regroup as the warlord jumped him and punched him hard in the faceplates to daze him, then again in the cockpit to force him down.

Optimus watched in agony, both at Starscream's pain and his own, and weakly struggled to pull free from Dreadwing, "Megatron, stop-"

Dreadwing kept him in place and scowled as his leader stalked around the small seeker, the warlord finally laughing, "This moment gives me no pleasure, my dear Starscream! I had expected far more from a creation of your caliber! Yet here you are, beaten, and it is I who have conquered you. You can't handle much more. You are finished!"

Starscream struggled to stand but couldn't. His legs were giving out. The mech softly wiped a small trickle of energon from his faceplates as he took intakes in hard pants. The opening of a bridge behind him as the warlord laughed loudly made him shudder and hang his helm in defeat. Megatron was right. He couldn't handle one thing more.

The seeker didn't bother looking up when he heard rushed, yet heavy, pedfalls coming from the bridge. He didn't look up when he felt something jump over him, landing between him and Megatron. But his gaze finally did wrench up when he heard the warlord yell in surprise and the hard clang of metal drive the silver leader back. What he saw astounded him.

The Apex Armor. HIS Apex Armor. Because Primus be damned if he was going to let anyone else claim otherwise. And the wearer turned, his expression emotionless and at the same time... graphic.

"Starscream: rescued."

The seeker huffed in surprise, unable to intake fully nor stand, "R-rescued? Soundwave, you're wearing MY armor!"

"Correction: Soundwave is wearing jointly owned armor."

Soundwave reached down and helped Starscream to his peds, the smaller mech pouting, "But you knew I had my optics on it."

Megatron pulled himself from a stiff embankment of snow and snarled, baring his sharp dentals, "Soundwave... SOUNDWAVE?! How DARE you betray your master!"

Soundwave took a defensive stance between the warlord and the seeker, his newly acquired bulk hiding the small mech, "Lord Megatron: please desist."

Dreadwing scowled, "Soundwave! You cannot arrive on this battlefield and tell your true leader to cease his actions!"

Soundwave rolled the Apex Armor's shoulders gently, still getting a feel for the casing around him, "Soundwave: has only come to retrieve Starscream and Optimus Prime. No battle is requested."

Megatron huffed, stalking around Soundwave as the bridge behind the former Decepticons closed, "If you dare to come here, to face me, then you have asked for a fight, Soundwave. You know what I am capable of. You know what I will do to you."

The blue mech nodded and put up his fists tightly in defense, "Soundwave: knows."

Starscream trembled as he tried to lean against the armor he had once been very familiar with. He could barely stand otherwise. His gaze traveled over to Optimus and he felt himself cringe. Those blue optics. Staring back into his. The Prime was clearly in an agonizing amount of pain; the end of Dreadwing's blade still protruding grotesquely out from Optimus's shoulder, his chest plate beaten in by Megatron, and small scratches and marks marring the frame of his chassis all over. But the look in those optics... the words unspoken and simply said with those two, blue optics, told Starscream that what Optimus was seeing far worse upon the seeker's frame.

Soundwave moved slightly and Starscream was pulled from his thoughts when the blue mech's arm grabbed him and held him out of the way, the pair dodging a taunting lunge from the warlord.

"Give him to me," Megatron hissed, glaring at Soundwave.

The mech only shook his helm, keeping the seeker behind him, and Megatron lunged again, reaching to grab Starscream and missing once more.

"I said GIVE HIM TO ME!"

"Soundwave: cannot comply. Lord Megatron: please desist."

"YOU CANNOT COMMAND ME!"

The warlord suddenly slammed into Soundwave and threw him over Starscream with a roar, the silver seeker collapsing into the snow with a yelp. The Apex Armor would make sure Soundwave was protected, but that could only do so much at a distance for anyone else. Megatron grabbed Starscream by a wing and dragged him along despite the smaller mech struggling and whining in pain, and snarled at Dreadwing.

"Optimus is of no value to us alive. Finish him."

The blue seeker nodded and pulled his sword from the Prime's shoulder, letting Optimus drop into the snow with a pained gasp.

Starscream clawed at Megatron's servo, his optics wide as he watched, "Dreadwing, stop! Don't do this, it won't change anything! It won't save you, or the Decepticons! It won't matter in the end, I know it! Just stop! Just stop and listen to me!"

"NO!" Dreadwing growled, "You have done enough with your words, traitor," he raised his blade high, huffing, "I am giving the Prime all he deserves: an honorable death at the servos of an honorable opponent."

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

Starscream felt the static begin to build even before he wrenched his wing free of Megatron's grasp. His wing buckled and bent, tearing on the underside in a way that curled the metal on a point. He was leaking more energon now. But that didn't matter. In the slow feeling that enveloped him, Starscream felt Megatron move to grab him again and miss, Soundwave's heavy pedfalls behind them. The blue mech must have been holding him back. Dreadwing's optics widened as his blade began to come down, aiming at removing the Prime's helm. But he would never get the chance. Starscream threw himself over Optimus's chassis as the static charged to its final point and the pair hiccuped hard, both seeker and Prime thrown some distance away next to one of the buildings.

Dreadwing stared at where his blade ended up, deep in the snow. Megatron's optics widened in surprise. Soundwave didn't move, holding the warlord back from where Starscream and Optimus had once been. The blue seeker was the first to look up at where his would-be victims were now, his astonishment only rivaled by the awe Optimus had at what had just transpired.

"I... this..." he murmured.

The seeker shook softly, panting, "Shut up... just be quiet..."

Megatron's optics locked with Starscream's and the warlord sneered darkly. He began to cackle loudly, maniacally, even with Soundwave holding him back with the aide of the Apex Armor. Starscream cringed back and dug his trembling claws into the snow. And then Megatron broke lose from Soundwave's hold.


	88. Hurt II

Ch. 88

Soundwave wasted no time in punching Dreadwing hard into the snow, knocking him unconscious. The blue seeker was now one less mech he had to contend with. Starscream and Optimus, however, were in no state to fight back against the silver warlord that was now running straight at them, the wild look in his optics foretelling of dark plans ahead for the smaller seeker.

Soundwave rushed with his armor as fast as he could and slammed into Megatron from behind, knocking him away and off course from the wounded mechs stuck in the snow.

Megatron snarled and leapt to his peds, running at them again, "GIVE ME MY SECOND IN COMMAND!"

Soundwave stayed where he was and flipped the warlord back, stomping a ped into the ground for emphasis, "Lord Megatron: please desist."

"You will not fight me?!" Megatron growled, "You wear armor that grants invincibility yet you will not fight?!"

The blue mech shook his helm, "Soundwave: protecting Lord Megatron. Starscream: has revealed to Soundwave details that pertain to Lord Megatron."

Megatron huffed out a laugh, standing, "So, he has shared his power with you, has he? Not to his leader, the one who shaped and created him, but YOU?! The one I assigned to spy upon him?! HE has told YOU of his power?!"

Soundwave said nothing and simply put up his fists again. In truth, he did not want to fight his former leader. But this... this Megatron was not right. Something inside Soundwave cringed away from the thought of this warlord being the one he had idolized and looked up to. Change-

Megatron swung his sword down hard against the Apex Armor's front, Soundwave still not used to the protective quality of his new outer casing as he blocked and backed away. The warlord used his size and speed to throw Soundwave off balance, then lunged for Starscream once again. The seeker threw up his arms to defend himself but found the action unneeded as Megatron was grabbed and thrown back by, yet again, Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron: please desist."

"Do not tell your master what to do!"

Megatron punched hard at Soundwave instead, pushing him back with brute force. The assault did no damage, but the emphasis behind it was clear: move. Soundwave side stepped to dodge the hard punches and grabbed the warlord by his back when he tried to slip passed, swinging him away.

"Lord Megatron," the blue mech pleaded, "Please desist."

"NEVER!"

Megatron rushed at Soundwave, the pair locking servos as the silver mech tried to over power his former communications officer. Starscream freed himself from the snow and struggled painfully to help Optimus up, both of them shaking and sparking dangerously.

Megatron saw the movement and snarled, holding up his cannon, "GIVE ME MY SECOND!"

Soundwave shoved the warlord back, watching as the cannon still held its aim and began to charge. The blue mech's digits rushed to his chestplate in rapid frenzy, activating the armor to retract. Starscream screamed loudly for Megatron to stop as the bright glow from the cannon began to emanate at its strongest point. But the silver brute didn't stop; he sneered as he fired.

The cannon still had two fractions of a second before it would actually fire. Soundwave was thankful for this. It allowed him to throw the Apex Armor at the pair as a shield which the fusion cannon's blast hit, slamming the Iacon relic onto Optimus's chest plate. The Apex Armor activated as the Prime collapsed in a heap, now protected but still tired and in pain.

Megatron turned on Soundwave, hissing, "Now that you have no armor, will you fight?"

The silver warlord didn't wait for a response as he pounced quickly onto the smaller mech and began beating him hard, scratching and dragging his claws over delicate metal. He focused his assault on Soundwave's faceplate, punching into the glass as the mech tried to speak to him.

"Lord Megatron: please desis- Lord Megatron: please d- Lord Megatron: please- Lord Meg- Lord-please-ple-pl-s-PLEASE-"

The phrase turned from static ridden words to shrill screams as the glass of Soundwave's faceplate cracked and shattered, energon spilling from the wound. Starscream trembled as he left Optimus's side and tackled Megatron off the blue mech, rolling him away and into the middle of the compound again. The seeker tossed the larger mech off and weakly stood as his opponent did, his frame attempting to bulk under his fatigue.

Megatron stomped forward roughy, chuckling, "Are you done running, my dear Starscream? Are you done allowing your pawns to take the pain for you?" he gestured towards Soundwave's broken and beaten chassis as Optimus dragged himself to the mech, gathering him up, "Are they done being manipulated? Are they done dying for you?"

Starscream felt the ice beneath him cracking and shuddering as the warlord drew closer. The seeker looked back at Optimus, who now had Soundwave firmly cradled in his arms. The Prime's blue optics caught his own and Starscream sighed, his voice raspy.

"They have done what they have done for me and because of me, not because I demanded it... but because they were willing to trust me," the seeker said hoarsely, "and now... I trust them, too."

Megatron took another step forward and Starscream quickly dropped down, firing his last missile into the damaged ice. The warlord stumbled back as the shelf of hard ice and snow crumbled and shattered, the roar of its destruction drowning out the sound of Optimus yelling for Starscream. The crater grew larger, filling in with the ice, and the Prime had no choice but to jump back with Soundwave.

Everything stilled...

Megatron snarled and moved forward to dive into the crater, but was held back by Dreadwing, who huffed and shook his helm in a daze, "My lord... we should retreat for now. If you insist on going after him, we must do so carefully and with the proper equipment. The waters are far too cold without protection..."

The warlord growled deeply then roared as he transformed, Dreadwing following his lead, and flew off. Optimus stared into the crater, shaking, then looked down at Soundwave. A pit within his spark grew as large as the hole that swallowed Starscream up. But if he didn't act, he would lose two mechs. The green glow of a ground bridge opened behind him and he looked back, standing with a grunt and carrying Soundwave into the portal, away from the harsh and the cold and the white on white on white...


	89. Hurt III

Ch. 89

Miko pouted a little from the passenger seat of Bumblebee's vehicular form as the group drove into a ground bridge, "Not that I'm upset to see you, Breakie, but why didn't Bulk come to get us?"

Breakdown sighed, "Wasn't much time. I said I'd get the doc, he said he'd get Jackie."

The girl huffed, "Well, I mean I guess they haven't really gotten time to just hang. But I think the four of us Wreckers should totally go out and let- WHOA!"

Miko felt Bumblebee swerve before she saw what had made the bot act accordingly. Arcee screeched to a halt with Jack as they came through and Knockout and Breakdown transformed to help come to a stop.

"CLEAR!" Ratchet called, zapping Soundwave's lifeless chassis on the floor of the base; he pulled back to examine the mech, then looked up at Knockout, "I have a pulse, but it's weak. He needs to go into surgery, NOW!"

Knockout stared with wide optics, unsure of how this could have happened. Breakdown had told them Soundwave went to get Starscream and Optimus. What could have caused this?

"Knockout!" Ratchet yelled, pulling the red mech from his thoughts, "We don't have time to dwell on how he looks, only how he recovers! We need to move!"

Knockout nodded and helped move Soundwave's fragile chassis to the med berth, both beginning to work.

"I need you in here," Knockout called as he put a tray of tools together.

Breakdown wordlessly removed himself from the group and joined the two medics in the medbay, getting energon lines set for a transfusion, which he was sure they would need.

Arcee looked on, her optics wide, then turned to Bulkhead, "Bulk..."

The green mech shook his helm, "They barely made it out as it is..." he stepped aside, revealing Optimus, still encased in the Apex Armor.

Bumblebee beeped in worry, asking what happened and the Prime shook his helm, "As I am sure you are all readily aware, this was a ploy to separate us and get Starscream on his own for capture. Megatron has... become something else entirely."

"What?" Arcee asked softly, "What happened? How did this happen? What-" she stopped herself, looking around, "... Where is he? Where's Starscream?"

Optimus sighed deeply, wincing within the armor, "Megatron is very aware of Starscream's more enhanced attributes... After assaulting myself and Starscream, Soundwave moved to protect us and gave up his only means of protection to save me. Megatron did not take kindly to this."

Arcee frowned, "Optimus, where is he?"

Optimus moved to stand, but Bulkhead stopped him, shuddering, "This armor's the only thing keeping Optimus going," he murmured.

The Prime nodded, then shuttered his optics softly, "Starscream..." he shook his helm slowly, "I am not even sure if he is alive..."

* * *

Cold. Dark. There was something both loud and quiet about it. Tranquil? Maybe... Peaceful? ... Ow.

Starscream groaned. His blue optics reflected off a large block of ice above him... and beside him to the right... and the left... His back was freezing, and when he tried to sit up, the front of his helm bumped into that block of ice. He was encased in the ice he had blown out from under Megatron's and his own peds.

"What were you thinking?" the seeker grumbled to himself, "You are the one that can't fly right now..."

Starscream tried to move again, shuddering at the cold that was still at his back. He seemed pretty pinned down. The seeker took a large intake of air slowly, reaching to tap his claws against his chest plate. It wouldn't take long for the Autobots to find and extract him. He just had to wait...

A swishing noise caught the seeker's attention and his optics blinked, looking to the side. He couldn't see what was making the noise and that irritated Starscream. Until he heard a very soft crack. The seeker frowned and he stopped moving, just listening...

Cold... Dark...

The swishing noise came back and Starscream shuddered then gasped loudly when something cold dripped on his cheekplate from above. Water.

Starscream gripped his servos tightly to stop himself from shaking. He needed to remain calm, as calm as he could. Another drip made the seeker whimper as he slowly realized what kind of situation he was in.

Starscream was not only trapped and pinned in layers of ice. He was also underwater.


	90. Hurt IV

Ch. 90

Panicking? Panicking?! Who was panicking, he certainly wasn't-

Drip.

Panic! Maybe time to panic.

Starscream tried to cycle his intakes carefully. The dark was beginning to get to him. The reflection of his optics were his only solace and even then it wasn't by much.

Drip.

The seeker bit his glossa hard to stop from screaming. What if the scream cracked the ice? What if the ice gave way to the water? What if the water rushed in? What if the rushing froze his systems and left him beyond repair?!

Starscream settled for a whimper and stopped a shudder going through him. He needed to keep calm and wait. Regardless of who came to get him, he knew he wouldn't be left in this state. Right? ... Of course! Megatron was frantically obsessed with him and the Autobots-... well... the Autobots were at least far more gentle and reliable. One of the two would make sure this, this...

The seeker sighed quietly and heard a swish beside him. Stupid tide. Stupid water.

'Stupid salt water,' Starscream reminded himself.

If this were cold, fresh water, the seeker would have been fine. The temperature under the ice would have at least been warm enough to maneuver somewhere safer to emerge then escape. But salt water... salt water was colder. It wouldn't take long for the cold to sink in deep, forcing his outer systems to shut down before rendering him immobile. Then dead.

Dead.

The word echoed in Starscream's helm. He'd been trying to avoid that stupid predicament from the word 'go'. Did he hasten 'DEAD' after everything he had been through? He sourly hoped not.

"I-it'll be fine," he murmured to himself, the sound of his voice squeaking out quietly, "it's all going to be fine. Megatron is insane and Optimus is stubborn. Either way, you're out of this hole. This cold... delicate..." drip, "d-dripping and slowly filling with water..."

A heavy intake escaped the silver mech's mouth and a distinct crack followed. Starscream's optics widened as a visible crack was beginning to form above him. His expelled intakes were warming the ice around him just enough. Great, so he had to hold those, too... He took his intakes softer, holding them for prolonged moments before expelling. This was insufferable.

If he couldn't let his intakes out as much, there was definitely no talking himself down. No sweet reassurances from himself that he could actually hear. He was going to have to think positive thoughts. That was harder. His processor didn't lie as well as his glossa did.

'This will be fine,' Starscream thought as loud as he could, 'It won't take much longer for them to get to you. It won't, it won't, it won't...'

'Unless they think you're already dead.'

The seeker's optics widened then frowned, 'Shut up, processor!'

'Don't think loudly at yourself!'

Great. Even in his own helm, Starscream wasn't helping himself. The seeker shifted lightly and trembled a little. It was involuntary. He was so cold.

The first thing he was going to do when he was rescued was commandeer those lovely, steaming hot showers in the Autobot base. Forever. They were his now. He had never been this cold and bored and mad at his own thoughts in all of his function.

Drip-crack.

That was not a good sound. Starscream had to keep himself from flinching. The dripping was louder, as was that horrendously audible 'crack'. His little ice tomb was starting to show how fragile it really was. The seeker's optics frantically began searching for a way out. Above him was probably another air pocket, but what after that? Water? Or freedom? If he had that Apex Armor...

Crack.

Nope, he didn't have it, so what was he going to do? On the sides? Water. Below him? Water. Above him? Uncertain. Any way he chose he would be stuck battling the strength of the tides and the cold to escape. He was, unfortunately, well placed in waiting should he wish to survive at all. And his little life-saving hiccup would be useless here unless it could shoot him well over a few hundred feet through the ice and snow to the surface above. That would hurt. He would probably be crushed.

Starscream couldn't stand it anymore, "All right," he said aloud, "I'm not going to have much time to decide at this point," he tried remembering back to how he had escaped before, "There's an incline on the bottom of the sea that gets me close enough to the surface to punch through and escape," he murmured, "That's what I used last time. Even if it took me a couple of hours to find it, I had the Apex Armor protecting me. I don't have that now. There, you angry processor," he said to himself, "I admit it. I may well and truly be fragged."

Crack-drip.

The seeker shuddered softly, "So that may honestly be my only option. I have to go to a weak spot in the ice and escape before my systems shut down. If I try to fly in bipedal mode, I might be able to save myself some damages, but it might also render me incapable of using other systems until Ratchet and Knockout can fix everything-"

A loud thud above him shook him from his thoughts and jostled him inside the air pocket. It also created the one thing he was afraid of: a breach.

Starscream cried out as the salty cold water hit his back plates first and rushed all the way down to his peds. The ocean was eager to greet him it seemed, as it quickly moved to fill the pocket and began his system's shut down mode. The seeker didn't care who made the noise above him, he knew it was in aide of him even if it may kill him. Whether it was Optimus or Megatron, he didn't know. He just hoped they got to him before he froze to death. So he did what sounded logical.

"HELP!" he screamed, "GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

Starscream thought he heard a very muffled response. They were still too far above him. The seeker reached up and started clawing at the ice with his servos, an act that didn't last long as his trembling worsened. He was getting too cold to move.

"J-just..." he huffed, "s... stay conscious...!"

Starscream kneed upwards to break some of the ice chunks away, hoping if he even made some progress it would help whomever was above him get him out. But that motion stopped too when the ice under him couldn't take the pressure and cracked further, sinking and pinning him between two sharp panels of ice. The seeker screamed again.

"S-STAY CONSCIOUS!" he roared at himself, trying to keep himself from falling further and failing, "I-If you f-fa-fall into th-the dark," he whimpered, "y-you won't w-wake up!"

His optics glanced back behind him. It was well and truly dark down there. It would be hard for anyone to find him in all that, even luckier if they found him alive. Starscream looked back up and started screaming again, his sight starting to go black as more of his systems shut down.

"NO! Get me out, GET ME OUT!"

Another rumble and thud landed closer to him now. He thought he could see a shadow, but that was most likely his lack of vision fading away from him. Another thud, the sound of ice being scraped away. Another thud, another lurch down towards the darkness, both literally and metaphorically. Starscream tried to reach up and squealed when his arms fell uselessly beside him; his limbs were no longer functional. He felt wash after wash of ocean seem to plow right through him and then he took a last intake before it engulfed him.

He was under the water now. And the last warm thing he had was that single intake. If he lost it, if he let the frigid waters into his chest cavity, his systems would be done for. Starscream struggled as the warming intake became more of a burden. He would have to expel it soon but his would-be rescuers were no where near to saving him yet. His vision was still going. It became nothing but black spots and voids where there should have been something.

Another crack then silence. His audials had just shorted out. In a panic, Starscream gasped and the chilling, frozen waters rushed down his throat, the cold hastening his shut down process. His optics were completely useless. His limbs wouldn't move. He thought he felt a hard crash above him as the bottom of the ice below him fell out and allowed him to fall through. Whatever had been above him was too late.

Starscream felt himself sinking, down into that dark black void. And then as he finally succumbed, the seeker felt a powerful current whisk him away.


	91. Hurt V

Ch. 91

A gasp.

That was what woke him. But he could see nothing.

Starscream gulped quietly. Was he standing? Or floating? He didn't feel cold, so he wasn't in the water- ... Was he dead?

The seeker growled, "Oh, frag it all!" he snarled, pacing in this new, black realm, "I went through all that for this?! To die WAY before my time and leave the universe with a far more deranged Megatron?! Is that what this is?!"

"Well, not exactly what you were hoping for was it?"

Starscream's wings perked and he spun around, staring into his own frowning face, "Wh- who are you?!"

His double glared and crossed his arms, "Oh, for Primus' sake, who do you think? To be forgotten so readily after we jumped together?"

Starscream snorted, "Blue? My clone? Is this where you ended up?"

Blue shrugged, still annoyed, and gestured around, "Yes, we all did."

The silver mech looked around and spotted the rest of his clones, looking bored and unenthused about the situation. Starscream sighed.

"So. Now we are all in this purgatory..."

"Ha!" Yellow shouted, "You all may be in here with me, but I choose to ignore this!"

Green frowned, "You can't ignore this! A dark realm where we've been sitting around? Until we figure out how to get out or move on..."

Starscream grumbled, "How did it come to this?"

"Easy," Red scoffed, "we, and I say 'we' because I mean 'you', did too much. You know, collecting the relics and just killing everyone would have been far more ideal."

Starscream glared, "They always won. It never mattered what I did or the Decepticons did, the Autobots always won. And who would I have removed first? The Decepticons? Autobots prepare for their eventual demise. The Autobots? Megatron takes credit then prepares for my attack. There was no other way!"

Orange pecked a servo annoyingly at Yellow, dodging away from a swipe, "You could have left entirely and you know it."

That was true. With the seeker's vast knowledge, he could have recovered plenty of resources and a proper ship to escape Earth all together. He could have abandoned it all. He could have left.

Starscream sighed and shook his helm, "Yes, well... I didn't, did I? And now we are here..."

"You know? The worst part?" Red mused lightly, laying back on an unseen ground with his servos behind his helm, "Megatron."

All the seekers, Starscream included, groaned loudly in annoyance.

"He got so weird!" Blue hissed.

Orange scowled, "He had me around the throat! He touched me! It was horrible!"

"He shot me in the chest plate!"

"Me too!"

"Enough!" Starscream snarled, "Yes, Megatron's gotten a little more ruthlessly possessive-"

"I don't know if we should be flattered at all by MECH's attention," Yellow near giggled, "but it's nice to know they appreciate true Cybertronian biology and creation."

Starscream blinked in amusement, "Well, that is a bit more horrifying than flattering-"

"Miko is such a manipulator," Green smirked, "most of the Autotbots are though, really. It must be easier to get compliments out of them when you're not firing down on them."

Starscream scowled, "I said enough and I meant it! Primus, the lot of you are all over the place..."

"There's a lot to remember," Blue mused, "a lot to think about. You were given a second chance to fix it all and then things spiraled out of control."

The seeker sighed, "True... Is that why we're all here? To simply reflect before moving on?"

Each seeker looked around. Was the answer that simple?

Green laughed loudly, "Nothing is ever that easy! And where do we even begin? Remembering from the start of what? Our creation day? Fat chance, that's so far back..."

Yellow frowned, "No, maybe we should begin at our second beginning?"

"What about at Cliffjumper?" Orange thought allowed.

Starscream huffed, "Not at Cliffjumper... But..." the silver mech rubbed at the back of his helm, staring down at the none existent floor into the black void, "Something has been bothering me for a time."

Red hummed lightly, "What this is."

Blue nodded, "What all this is."

Yellow growled, "What is all this?!"

Starscream looked back up, "What this ability, this power is. Perhaps before we reflect on all the poor, and yet mostly heroic, choices I made, we should pull together and figure out what this power truly is..."


	92. Hurt VI

Ch. 92

Starscream had his clones stand in a circle so they were all facing each other, his optics looking around warily at each, "Alright," he said slowly, "we'll take this easy and delicately. I'm not sure what we'll uncover..."

"Spiritual transcendence?"

"A vast expansion upon all known and unknown universal secrets?"

"The meaning of life."

Starscream frowned, "Sure, of course, any of those things. My point is is that I'm basically revealing, through way of my own separated life energies, how I... we got here. Back from where we came OR," he emphasized, "or if what happened before was simply a dream that led me-us, led us, to changing things..."

Yellow tapped his chin in thought, "A spark transference..."

Orange crossed his arms, "An extended vision to the future?"

Blue waved his servo lightly, "And the hiccup! We can't ignore that hiccup!"

Starscream nodded. Yes, his little life-saving hiccup. That would be a nice topic of discussion.

"So where should we start?" Green grumbled, "The beginning of all this is where we were confused before."

Starscream nodded, "We start with that. The confusion. When I woke up, I knew who I was. But shortly before that it was as if... almost as if I didn't even know myself."

Red tapped a ped impatiently, "You know what really irks me is the emptiness that ran alongside that. Pushing what you do remember," Starscream shrugged, "and I'm going to use 'you' from now on, since you continued to change slag in our absence, did you connect with any of the visuals and feelings you had leading up to that point?"

Starscream sighed, "I recollect various feelings. Not so much visual as... imagined? Perhaps remembered. But they felt detached, not like mine but someone else's."

Blue nodded, "There was a weightless air to them. Like it didn't matter whose they were and it wasn't for you to burden over anymore."

Starscream made a sad, amused noise, "Yes, that was well and truly dead, wasn't it? And now we're stuck in this Primus awful place..."

"It's not all bad," Yellow smirked, "String a few lights and that'll make it better."

Green nudged him, "Moving on..."

Starscream nodded, "Alright, so I'm admitting to most likely having had a post-death experience with my memories. But does that admit to the spark transference through time or receding back from a dream like state?"

"You know what would have been even remotely helpful?" Orange grumbled, "Delving into either Knockout's or Soundwave's little theory journals on all this."

Blue chuckled, "Like those two could hide the fact that they were theorizing all this from us... Perhaps even Ratchet was culminating his own thoughts on the matter."

Starscream waved a servo, pressing against the side of his helm briefly, "No, ahh... wait, wait, I think Knockout tried to talk to me about it and I told him I didn't give a flying frag. Well, I certainly didn't think I would have to read it over."

Red frowned, "So we start from scratch. Predaking kills you. Then what?"

Starscream thought hard, "... My helm feels hazy. I say 'my helm' and I don't even know if it's actually there. I guess my mind is hazy. I feel like I'm all over the place and then in no direction whatsoever... Then those feelings come up."

"Great, we have progress," Yellow mused, "What is the first thought you have on all this?"

"The first?" Starscream hummed, "... Literally the word 'nothing'."

Yellow chuckled then slowly went quiet. He seemed to be on his own train of thought. Green went to nudge him again then squealed when his arm went through him, Yellow's chassis becoming transparent and immaterial. The rest of the seekers made a similar noise and Starscream gasped, Yellow locking optics with his in worry and horror. The fading seeker yelped as he suddenly disappeared and Starscream went rigid, a loud thought invading his helm.

'Nothing' was exactly what he was supposed to remember because at that moment he was being given a journey of lesson, not remembrance. The memories were indeed his at one time but for his spark it was simply instruction before the next stage of moving on. Yellow seemed to have concluded this. And now, his manifestation was gone.

Starscream trembled lightly as he viewed the rest of his clones around him, speaking firmly yet gently, "Alright... I think I'm beginning to get a sense of what this all this... And each time one of us makes a realization, it will bring us closer to escaping this purgatory..."


	93. Hurt VII

Ch. 93

The other seekers still seemed edgy and frantic.

"Where did he go?!"

"He's gone!"

"Is that going to happen to us?!"

"Now he's dead a third time!"

"Silence!" Starscream yelled, the flock going quiet; he growled softly, "He's gone. Yes. But something he realized I now realize. That is probably why he was here, why all of you are here."

"So what?!" Orange snarled angrily, "We're all just figments to you-"

Orange's chassis went transparent then disappeared, a new thought entering Starscream's mind: these seekers, these clones of him, were all figments, constructions created to help aid in these lessons he was supposed to learn.

Green squealed, "Now he's gone, too!"

Starscream growled; he had to regain control, "Quiet! No one panic... He is gone because he just realized a new component to all this: the lot of you are figments. You're only here to help me discover something."

"Each of us?" Red questioned.

Starscream nodded and Blue hummed lowly, "So if each of us has something we're individually supposed to help you realize, how do we know what we're supposed to help you realize?"

"This didn't come with an instruction manual," Green grumbled.

Starscream scowled, "No. It didn't. And I don't know."

Green sighed, "Well... let's think."

"About what?" Red snapped.

Green glared, "Anything! If we're figments, then we must have something worth passing on before we're ready to move on, so just start thinking!"

Red began frantically tapping his claws, "Alright, ok, so ah... knowing the future!"

Blue nodded, "Yes, that's a start."

Red continued, biting down on his lip in thought, "What if it's a more complex situation than just a dream state or spark transference?"

Green's optics widened in excitement, "Or perhaps not solely complex, but a mistake? Humans suffer from 'seeing their lives flash before their eyes' all the time!"

"How much is 'all the time'?" Starscream huffed.

Green shrugged, "I don't know, when they're dying. But what if this was something similar?" the more he spoke, the less material the seeker seemed to be, "What if you were supposed to relive these memories and moments all the way from the beginning and something stopped you and pulled you out?"

Starscream watched carefully and nodded, "I... felt the hiccup stop me... Or, at least my spark, and then something took hold..."

Green smiled, "You were supposed to keep going, you weren't supposed to stop! You weren't supposed to be pulled through either, so the hiccup-"

The seeker disappeared. A new thought finished in Starscream's helm: he had been on some sort of spark journey that had not gone the way it was supposed to. Whether other bots went on a similar journey, he was uncertain, but his hiccup, combined with a dark and ugly stain on his spark journey had pulled him through. To the past.

Red and Blue sighed quietly as Starscream nodded, "Alright... moving on..."

Red lowered his wings, "This is getting harder."

The silver mech nodded, "It is. But we can't exactly stop now."

Red frowned and nodded back, "Green was mentioning the hiccup before he... ... We should start there."

Starscream flicked his wings, "Alright, then what could it be?"

Red crossed his arms as he speculated, "Well, it only ever happens in moments of peril. It's not like you've been able to use it for skipping across the halls of the Harbinger for fun."

"Taking that into account," Starscream mused with him, "I've noted that it only really happens when I could potentially die. Or, in the case of the ToxEn, it would attempt to work unless blocked by something."

Red frowned gently, "It seemingly works by using other moments in time to realign a situation in your favor. Or maybe not even time itself, but dimensional breaks that could end up-"

Red disappeared very quickly, his voice echoing into the dark. Starscream felt the new thought in his mind, loud and clear: his hiccup, however he had come across it, was a gift that was keeping him alive by fluctuating the reality he lived in. It altered his position, just enough, to keep him from being blown up or gutted or torn apart, then set him back in his reality to continue fighting on.

Starscream stared at Blue. Blue stared back.

"And then there was one," Blue murmured.

Starscream snarled, "Don't... don't say that."

"Why?" Blue frowned, "It's the truth."

Starscream growled at him, "Because I don't want to hear that."

"You just wonder what will happen if I disappear."

The silver mech went to retort then stopped himself. This was true. He was afraid of what Blue's realization would mean for him. Would he be stuck alone? In the dark?

Blue sighed and sat on the unseen floor, motioning for him to join him, "I think I know what I am supposed to realize," he confessed, "but I don't believe it, so I'm not gone yet."

Starscream's wings perked as he sat, "W... What is it? Tell me- wait... Don't tell me..."

Blue frowned, "Make up your mind. You said it yourself, if we make these realizations, we'll all be free."

Starscream nodded lightly, "Well... y-yes, I did..."

Blue smiled weakly, "Then I have realized this: you have to figure this out on your-"

Own. The word echoed throughout the void and Starscream flinched, looking around. Blue was gone. He was alone. The seeker moved to stand but couldn't find the strength too. He was trembling again. Starscream mulled the new thought he was processing over and over again. He was supposed to realize something, just as the others did. But he had no idea where to start.


	94. Hurt VIII

Ch. 94

Starscream snarled at himself and pressed the palms of his servos against his helm, "Focus, focus!" he hissed, "If they were able to do it, so can you! Just think... Ahhh, is it about the hiccup? Or... or maybe the spark journey or... Or Megatron! Megatron has become so weird since... ... I should not have killed Unicron."

He looked around the black void, then frowned, yelling out, "Was that it?! Was that what I was supposed to realize?!"

Nothing responded back.

Starscream scowled, "Fine! I'll try a new thought... Ahhh... Breakdown! Was I supposed to let Breakdown die?"

Nothing happened.

The seeker finally, though shakily, got up and stomped his peds in annoyance, "I don't know what I'm looking for, I don't know what I'm supposed to know or figure out! Give me a hint, something, anything!"

Nothing.

Starscream squealed in anger and let his fists shake in defiance of what he was about to do. He transformed out his blasters and began rapidly firing out into the black void, hitting nothing. He transformed them away and fired both his missiles, one behind him and one above. Nothing. The seeker roared and transformed into his jet mode, pushing his engine hard. Even as he flew, he couldn't tell where he was going, if he was actually going anywhere at all.

Starscream stopped and transformed back, screaming loudly, "What am I supposed to realize?! What am I supposed to do?! Yellow realized my spark had been on a journey! Orange realized they were all figments! Green realized my spark journey didn't go the way it was supposed to! Red realized my hiccup is a reality bending life saver! And Blue realized that only I can figure this out on my own! SO WHAT DO I HAVE LEFT TO FIGURE OUT?!"

The seeker collapsed, panting raggedly. No amount of huffing and leading himself into a tantrum was going to fix this. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck.

"Fine," he growled, "So, must I begin where they did? Do I have to speculate on everything before I make my realization?"

Nothing.

"Do I need to atone for what I have previously done? The mistakes I should have made and didn't?"

Nothing.

Starscream hissed, "Must I graciously accept that this is my new confinement? That I am now to suffer loneliness and eternal woe in this black pit?"

Nothing.

The seeker began to pace, "Do I need to become an emotional wreck? Do I need to admit that I have been nothing but an idiot and a fool? Do I need to ask for forgiveness? Do I need to wish myself away?!" his voice became shrill with anger and fear, tears welling in his optics, "Do I need to beg?! Do I need to praise Primus?! Do I need to offer myself to either the Pit or the Allspark?! Do I need to drain myself of energon?! Do I need to tear out my own optics?! DO I NEED TO DIG AND CLAW OUT MY OWN SPARK?!"

Starscream fell to his knees, shouting out into the darkness, "WELL I'M NOT GOING TO! I won't BEG! I won't ask for forgiveness! I won't wish myself away! I will admit only one thing! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The seeker let himself lean forward, sobbing loudly into the unseen since ground. He went to touch his helm and seemingly missed. When he went to do so again, he glanced up and squealed, his arm partially transparent.

"I..." he whimpered, barely able to choke out a sound, "I... don't want to die..."

His arm fully disappeared and he gasped, "I don't want to die."

His chassis began to disappear and he yelled out louder, "I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I done want to die!"

Starscream kept chanting the phrase, his frame continuing to dissipate as he yelled and he cackled loudly, standing tall as he yelled upwards, "Because I'm NOT DEAD YET!"

* * *

"His pulse is skyrocketing!" Ratchet yelled, pulling equipment away to get closer to the medberth.

"You're kidding..." Knockout squeaked, his optics wide, "You're kidding!"

Breakdown rushed over with a syringe of fluids, handing it to Ratchet, "The readings are there, doc, he's waking up!"

Ratchet injected the syringe into Starscream's arm, "Breakdown, get Optimus! Knockout, I need you here!"

Both mechs rushed to their assigned jobs, the red medic helping to push fluids and pulling unnecessary equipment out of the way.

"Spark pulse rising," Knockout noted, "Processor fluctuations are at its highest. He's ready."

Ratchet nodded and took hold of a tube that was down Starscream's throat, "He better start intaking on his own. This is going to be his only shot."

The white mech began pulling the tube out as the seeker's chassis tensed up, Knockout holding down Starscream's arms before he could lash out.

Breakdown came rushing back into the room and helped him, gesturing behind him, "Doc!"

Knockout glanced up and nodded quickly, "Optimus, we can barely believe it!"

The Prime went to the side of the berth, his optics wide, "By the Allspark..."

As the tube was finally removed from the silver mech's mouth, Starscream coughed loudly, shuddering as he collapsed back into the berth, "N-not yet... 'm not dead yet..."

Optimus smiled gently and took his servo, "No, Starscream. You are not dead yet."


	95. Out of the Past

Ch. 95

There was so much Starscream wanted to ask. So much he wanted to reveal. But when the seeker sat up in his berth after having awoken and saw Soundwave across from him, all questions and baffling revelations ceased. That had been days ago.

Starscream had hardly left the blue mech's side, watching his small chest plate rise and fall with soft intakes and his spark monitor beep properly. The few times he did leave was to retrieve Ratchet or Knockout in the hopes that a small twitch or deeper intake was a sign of Soundwave waking up. So far, it wasn't.

A small sound roused Starscream's attention away from the resting mech for only a moment and he grumbled a greeting, "Doctor."

Ratchet hummed lightly in return, "Starscream," he looked over the many monitors and attachments Soundwave had gently, "Still no change. He may stay this way a while longer. He did suffer heavy blows and damages."

"I know that," the seeker snarled weakly, "I had to tackle Megatron off."

The doctor paused in his attentions and sighed softly, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Starscream shook his helm, "Don't apologize."

"If you don't mind me asking..."

"No, go ahead."

Ratchet crossed his arms lightly, "Why have you parked yourself here in front of him? Do you feel it's your duty to see him first?"

The silver mech groaned quietly and grumbled, "No... I feel as though I need to check his mindset after everything he's been through... The way Megatron is now, I highly doubt he's going to pacify... I messed up."

The doctor smirked, "Like you've been doing since you began this little escapade?"

Starscream frowned at Ratchet and the older mech backed off submissively, detaching a couple energon feeds so he could refresh them.

"Look," the medic said firmly, not in a harsh tone, but in confidence, "whatever was supposed to happen won't now, and I've grown to accept that. I'm upset with you, but we can't change these events now. Soundwave will see that too. You think that he's going to wake up and know what you know. That Megatron has... gone beyond even his own boundaries."

The seeker nodded simply and Ratchet continued, "So, after everything he has witnessed, that he's been a part of, how could you think that Soundwave would even consider going back to help the mech that nearly crushed him to death?"

Starscream shrugged weakly, "Soundwave's devotion to Megatron is unsurpassed. He's done things for that maniac that no other bot has been capable of. Even with what I've changed and what I know... I doubt his loyalties have evolved. He left the Decepticons to aid the Autobot faction in lieu of a future Megatron being pacified. He wanted to stand alongside his leader, no matter what outcome they were met with... I destroyed that saving Optimus..."

"May I ask how saving me has given Megatron an ill fated future?"

Starscream flinched as he looked up, the Prime smiling gently as he came in from the hall way, "I did not think saving me would cause such a thing."

The seeker grumbled, looking away, and rested his arms on the medberth next to Soundwave, "It's... complicated."

"More that you altered," Ratchet sighed.

Starscream glared, "Yes, I did. And need I remind you that I wanted to talk to you about this."

The doctor scoffed, "Well you should have said so in the first place!"

"And you would have believed me?"

Ratchet frowned, "... No."

"Exactly," Starscream rested his helm on his arms, "Look, what was supposed to happen was Optimus was supposed to lose his memories of being Optimus Prime after having put Unicron back into stasis. Dark energon still works then. A long time after that, Megatron... he, well... let's just say his outlook changes a great deal after some major damage to his chassis. And Unicron awakes just enough to possess him, overtake his frame and free will. This new combining form of both Megatron and Unicron tries to destroy Cybertron and during his enslavement, Megatron realizes how ruling through tyranny wouldn't be right. He doesn't have that now. He doesn't have the larger figure putting him under their thumb. So he's become largely... unstable."

Optimus shuttered his optics softly in thought, listening as Ratchet expelled a held intake, "We go back home...? To Cybertron...?"

Starscream smiled gently, "Yes. It may be dead now, but we'll get it back on track."

The doctor leaned in close, his optics wide, "How?"

Starscream smirked, "I thought you didn't want to know the future."

When he received a glare, the seeker chuckled, "Don't worry, give it a couple weeks, I'll explain once we have Soundwave back..."

Ratchet only sighed as he leaned back and grumbled, fiddling with a few more tubes and buttons before stomping off. Starscream was happy to have a little more peace to himself and Soundwave's unconscious form but when Optimus came to stand beside him, he felt a nervousness crawl into the pit of his form.

"May I wait with the pair of you for a moment?"

The seeker held his wings firm to keep them from twitching and nodded, "I'm not going to send you away."

The Prime only stood, staring down at Soundwave, "I am sorry that Soundwave's condition distresses you."

Starscream shrugged, "He has always been a patient and calculating mech. Knowing him, he's probably staying in recharge as a long, thought-out plan that will allow him to heal more efficiently..."

Optimus nodded, "It is still a difficult thing to witness. If you need to talk-"

"No," the silver mech said quickly, "I don't. Not yet. Let me address him after he wakes..." he sighed, "then I'll take the time to address the rest of you."

The Prime nodded again quietly and stared along with the seeker, the pair watching in a gentle silence as a single rogue 'beep' emanated from the spark monitor and Soundwave's visor blinked to life.


	96. Out of the Past II

Ch. 96

Starscream wanted to scream. He wanted to grab the blue mech and slam him over and over into the berth in anger and fear. He wanted to cry. He wanted to make Soundwave feel the well of emotions he had been plagued with not for a mere collection of hours or days but almost two weeks. Optimus could feel the tension and simply took a gentle hold of the seeker's shoulder armor, squeezing firmly. The welling feelings subsided.

"Soundwave..." Starscream murmured, "Can you hear me?"

Soundwave flinched lightly when he tried to move. He must have still been in pain. Instead of moving again, the blue mech's visor displayed a simple smiley face and the seeker expelled a large intake.

"Good," he spoke gently, "I'm glad."

Soundwave's visor displayed another emoticon, a confused looking face, and the seeker nodded, "I don't know what you remember and I'm sure Ratchet can attend to your vocals, but you were hurt. Very badly. From what I understand, you died..."

Soundwave's visor went black. Starscream and Optimus watched in their own confusion as the blue mech's small frame began to tremble and then a horrid and pained wail erupted from him.

Starscream's wings stayed high in response and he gently pushed Optimus away from the med berth, moving back to grab Soundwave's servos as they flew up to grab at the medical sensors on his chassis, "Keep everyone back!" he ordered, "No Ratchet, no Knockout, no bots, no children!"

The Prime didn't hesitate. He removed himself from the situation and positioned himself some distance away to intercept any curious bystanders. Starscream growled at the strength Soundwave still had as he struggled to keep him pinned, the blue mech's horrid vocalizations of agony riddling through him like hot needles.

"No," the seeker hissed darkly to the mech beneath him, his optics bright, "Don't you dare do this. Don't you dare feel what you are feeling. Don't you even for a second allow this. Don't blame yourself. Blame him and blame me. You know you have to, it's the only logical conclusion. I changed too much so I created him. This is my fault, this is my doing."

Through the horrid wails and pinched static, Soundwave managed to speak, "Megatron: changed. Megatron: is not Megatron. Soundwave: scared. Soundwave: betrayed."

Starscream growled, "I know. So hate me. I made this all happen by doing what I have done. I killed Unicron, thinking so much could be avoided with his demise, and lo, yet again, I messed up. I took away what made Megatron see his own errors. Soundwave, I..."

The seeker paused. What else could he say? 'Sorry'? The silver mech was vehemently sure that 'sorry' wasn't going to cut it. But he had done what he had been dreading for the passed couple of weeks: he admitted his greatest mistake by far to the mech who he was very sure had given him the most loyalties. Soundwave had given up an allegiance born from a passionate understanding and forged stronger by the utmost devotion and respect for Megatron. And what had Starscream done? He had taken away the future he had promised the blue mech, the leader he had 'foreseen'. It was all slipping away.

The seeker flinched back from his thoughts when he heard Ratchet stopped by Optimus behind him and he expelled a soft intake, "Soundwave... I know you have just awoken and I know your thoughts are plaguing you, but please... we need to speak..."

The blue mech's vocal had simmered to a gentle and pressing whine but Soundwave nodded, struggling to pull his arms free from Starscream's grasp; the seeker did not yet allow this.

"I want you to listen. Afford me that, and I will do everything I can, everything in my power, to give you whatever you want."

Soundwave's whine became a soft, almost inaudible, whimper as he nodded again.

The seeker's wings drooped, "I... I am genuinely sorry that I created this... I had hoped alongside you that Megatron would see the error in his ways. I did so selfishly. I wanted what I knew he would become to be something I could gloat over. That I could sit back from this side and say 'I did it first'. I created this new monster having destroyed the beast that would have pacified him... I am sorry... I... am..." words were becoming harder to form as Starscream spoke, "I was never equipped to handle all this... I should have suffered through what I knew and only fixed things nearer to the end... I should have left Breakdown to be experimented on... I should have left Airachnid and MECH alone... I should have just let Arcee beat me senseless and left both factions in favor of none... I should have remained the selfish creature that was born out of this war..."

Soundwave's whimper was gone. The blue mech was listening intently, his trembling frame no longer shaking as hard.

"I don't want to make excuses, though everything within me says I should... I... don't know what more I can say, Soundwave. This is all my fault. This is all my doing. I died and was given a second chance only to make things worse. Not just for myself, but for everyone around me. I actually tried. Can you believe that? I could have killed everyone with what I knew... and yet something inside told me that I wouldn't be able to. That certain things could never change. Soundwave, the Autobots will win. They will revive Cybertron, they will rebuild our planet, they will reach out to the colonies that left out home... I..." Soundwave's trembling ceased, the action now being held by the seeker as his voice cracked, "I... I'm begging you," he hissed, "I will get down on my knees and beg, Soundwave: don't leave the Autobots and go back to him. Don't go back to the Decepticons. If Megatron is fragged, don't go back out of some preconceived loyalty. What I did destroyed what he would have become and now that he has turned into this, I know you will only suffer ten times worse than what you were meant to if you go back. Soundwave, if I didn't change what I did, you would have been trapped in a parallel dimension, lost in shadows and invisible to everyone. You would have effectively been dead and gone and chained in a world where no one could see you or hear you. That was supposed to be your end. And now... now that all this..." Starscream whimpered, "now I don't know what will happen. And I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid that my attachments will kill me. You, Breakdown, Knockout, the Autobots, you are my attachments. Having the lot of you, putting my trust in you, has kept me alive. But it very nearly almost got me killed. I tried taking down Megatron on that ice shelf and I nearly froze to death because of it. I'm nowhere near my 'DEAD' date. And I was... was willing..."

He didn't say anymore. He couldn't. The trembling Starscream was now racked with made his servos weak. The seeker released Soundwave and simply sat beside the berth in his chair, staring at nothing. He couldn't do any of this anymore. He didn't even notice the group behind him, the whole of the base, watching silently with held intakes and breaths.

Soundwave noted them and ignored them, looking to Starscream, "Starscream: believes Soundwave will return to Decepticons."

Starscream nodded.

The blue mech turned his faceplate away to look up at the ceiling for a moment, then turned back, "Decepticons: no longer resemble original faction. Megatron: no longer in control of sanity. Starscream: new leader. Soundwave: is Autobot."


	97. Out of the Past III

Ch. 97

"Question," Knockout grumbled, crossing his arms, "why are we in the showers?"

Starscream purred from under a wash of scalding hot water, "Because I promised myself this. Now hush or I will splash you."

The red mech growled, "Water spots are severely unattractive-"

Breakdown patted his shoulder and pulled him aside to make room for Optimus, the Prime smiling oddly, "Are you certain this cannot wait until after your bathing session?"

"I am not bathing," the seeker insisted, "I am warming up. I can still feel the Antarctic chill under my plating."

Soundwave moved in beside Starscream unsteadily, planting himself under a hot stream of water, "Starscream: move over."

The seeker huffed as he allowed Soundwave more space, "Besides, I've been doing my best to keep my promises and in light of that, I now claim this room as my own. I never want to be that cold again."

Bulkhead frowned, "Look, Scream, I've gotten to like you, but you can't take our showers!"

Optimus gently smiled at the green mech, "Easy, Bulkhead. Starscream's tone tells us he means this as a very temporary situation."

"Yes," the seeker agreed, "as in 'this moment, I have taken your showers until I am bored of them'."

"Autobots: all your shower belongs to us."

Miko giggled from somewhere among the many peds below, "Really, 'Wave? You just had to go there?"

Starscream shook his helm, unamused, and Optimus spoke up again, "Starscream, please tell us what could not wait until after your 'warm up'."

The seeker hadn't wanted to do this, but considering what Megatron had become, what he was becoming, he really had little choice in the matter. He sighed and leant back against the wall to allow the scalding hot water to hit his neck, grumbling as he spoke.

"Despite what I have already revealed... and what I have told certain bots, I didn't tell everyone everything."

Knockout frowned, "You didn't."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Omitting again..."

Optimus only smiled, "Then please, Starscream, go ahead. We will listen."

Starscream shuffled his peds lightly, "As you are all aware, I'm doing this for a reason... I..." he scrunched up his faceplates thinking about, "I died. I was killed. Part of it was hubris. Part of it was cruelty, to... something- someone else. Part of it was thinking another party had been dead all this time. That is how I ended up here, with all of this knowledge. And I have been reluctant to share certain details because this end may never happen now. Other events may not transpire. And, I am hesitant to say, admitting my demise in such a fashion aloud like this only makes me feel as though it will just happen again."

Ratchet frowned, "And why would you think that?"

Starscream grumbled again, "Ignoring it, not acknowledging it, keeps it hidden. At least, in my optics. Why admit it did happen when you could just as easily ignore it and say that it won't?"

Arcee smirked lightly, "So, who was the lucky mech?"

The seeker growled, "Perfect example: I'm not going to tell you. I'm not going to tell you because he isn't here. He isn't here because we have yet to discover another party. We have yet to discover this other party because etcetera, etcetera, etcetera..."

Ratchet sighed, but nodded, "And this is why you've continued to omit, because if we're not even close enough to that point..."

"It doesn't pay to worry about it yet," Starscream shrugged, "It may never happen. What we just went through was similar, but not the same. I made that point before we split up. How much I have changed I've actually been able to boil down to a mediocre science. It's so simple, even Bulkhead will understand it."

The green mech huffed a chuckle, "Go ahead. Bring it."

The seeker stretched his digits, scratching into the air at nothing, "Here is where I died. Whether or not the circumstances afterwards are the same for other bots, I'm not sure, but from what I gather my spark was supposed to go back, relieve certain memories through a small sliver of time and space displacement, before moving onto whatever else there is. It didn't happen."

Soundwave, who had been silent for most of this time, began to buzz gently as his processor worked equations to fit the theory.

No one else spoke, so Starscream continued, "I never finished this transition. Something stopped me, my own personal mistake or mutation, that hit me into the side of a memory tinged with a stain of purple. I assume that was the time when I used the dark energon and was pulled through by it during our second Skyquake escapade..."

"That's when you began to act strangely..." Ratchet murmured quietly.

The seeker's wings popped up lightly, "Well you try coming out of an experience like that with a smile and a wave! I had just died! I had an overall removal of being 'Starscream'! I was thrust into a void of emotions and feelings only to be abruptly halted and pulled through to my past, my actual past! Tell me, what would you have done?"

Miko pipped up, "I would have gone out and done everything cool! Demolition derbies! Heavy metal concerts!" her face looked more disappointed, "Ride in a jet around the whole planet as fast as he could go."

Starscream frowned, "... Point. Taken. Regardless," he began again, "I did what I did in a state of panic. During my initial reintroduction, I had to ensure certain things happened after Optimus failed to shoot my arm off-"

Arcee laughed openly, "Your arm was supposed to get shot off?"

"I changed a lot of things, Arcee. And when I lowered my weapons, Optimus did not have to shoot," he growled, "which meant I had already displaced what was supposed to happen. I didn't really have to go along with the script then, did I?" the femme shrugged and he went on, "Then what happened after. With Breakdown."

The mech gruffly answered, "Yeah, that wasn't a picnic."

Starscream nodded, "During our assault on MECH, something happened. Do you remember, Optimus?"

The Prime nodded slightly, "Indeed, Starscream. We were almost destroyed by a missile shot by Silas's helicopter."

"Were we destroyed by this missile shot by Silas's helicopter?"

"No, Starscream," Optimus answered, amused by the playful way the seeker was addressing this next issue, "we were not."

Starscream seemed a little more pleased about this next topic of discussion, "I have a superpower. I am going to relish in saying that. I have what I call a 'hiccup'. If something or someone is coming at me, with full ability and intent of killing me, the hiccup activates. Time around me seems to slow, I get a buildup of energy and I feel moved in multiple places before 'hiccuping' into a new spot, out of danger. I would have called it a 'teleport', but having known a couple mechs who could perform such a feat, this is nothing like that. It requires no energon to activate, only a clear helm and options to move about. I've moved Optimus through the hiccup a couple times now and Arcee as well," as he stared around at the multitude of expressions, from Bulkhead's look of horror to Optimus's simple smile to Miko's wide gapping grin of complete and utter amazement, he frowned, "A word of caution, however. ToxEn very nearly rendered this hiccup useless and while I have it now, I don't know how long it will stay with me. No, I can't activate it consciously, no, it won't just suddenly happen. I need to be in very real and present danger."

Bumblebee beeped quietly, asking if the hiccup had destroyed MECH's cortical patch cord.

The seeker nodded, "It felt very much the same at the time. That could have killed me but the hiccup overloaded it. I've been very nearly shot, gouged, stabbed, and crashed into rubble, some of these on more than one occasion, and if the damage would have been fatal the hiccup saves me. And I've found that when I touch another individual while we are both in the same immediate danger, we both move."

Ratchet was shaking, "I-is there any way to record it? Test it?"

Starscream pouted, "I'm not doing that. I told you: you would have to try to KILL me to get it to work. And I'm trying to stay ALIVE."

Optimus nodded, "We will do our best to keep you safe, Starscream, but should something happen on the battlefield that we are able to witness, that will be sufficient enough. Ratchet?"

The medic sighed, "Fine, fine..."

Soundwave hummed, "Starscream: clones?"

Starscream shook his helm, "No. They didn't inherit that."

Knockout grumbled, "Sucks, too. Couldn't we have saved even one? Two Knockouts would have been glorious..."

Breakdown patted his shoulder, "Sorry, doc, one's better than two."

"As much as I hate to say it," Arcee shrugged, "it would've been nice to have your clones running around. Not only would the numbers have helped, but considering Megatron's... condition..."

Starscream brightened, a real smile on his faceplate, "Actually the reason why I asked everyone here in the first place. A new event is coming up in a day and considering we need the addition, we'll need to prepare for his arrival."


	98. New Recruit

Ch. 98

Waiting was a lot harder than they thought it would be. And Starscream gave so little information that it was unfair.

His name is Smokescreen. Check.

He's a part of the Elite Guard. Check.

He's inexperienced. Check.

He has an unhealthy obsession with Optimus Prime. ... Check.

These were the things Starscream 'personally' knew about him and other details... well, he didn't really care about. Now that it was out in the open, all these strange yet powerful facts, he felt a weight off himself. The hiccup was revealed. The future was revealed, at least the parts he deemed important. And he was happy enough to warn the rest of the Autobot team to events as they would emerge so long as they were content with it as well. Ratchet was continuously playing a game of 'tell me, wait don't tell me' and while the others were just as curious, they didn't bother asking questions. He liked the power trust brought him...

"How much longer?" he heard Knockout whine loudly behind him.

The seeker rolled his optics and shoulders, flicking a bit of foliage from his wing, "Not long. But it is best we establish ourselves. Decepticon forces were quick to converge on this spot after his impromptu crash landing."

"Are you sure this is the site?" Arcee asked as she jumped off a large boulder, "If things have changed slightly..."

Starscream shook his helm, "I have had no contact with Smokescreen or even the events that surrounded Smokescreen. He gets here, on his own, in a Decepticon escape pod. We have energy scrambling nodes on ourselves and around the crash site so when he does 'drop in', Megatron will see a blip on the screen vanish. It can be fritted away as a mechanical error."

Bulkhead slowly walked up from an outcrop of trees, "This kid can handle himself, right?"

The seeker hummed, unamused, "At this stage, I'm not entirely sure. Our interactions had never been too detailed. Our first introduction was a quick, one-on-one. But he learns fast, which is what we're looking for, and he has made a few dents on the Decepticon record. So while he'll need a bit of a nudge, and I nominate Arcee for the task, he'll be able to pull his own weight."

Arcee frowned, "Hold on, you're going to make me babysit?"

Starscream smirked, "I'm busy recounting the events that coincide with this reality, when will I have the time to teach dear Smokescreen the ropes?"

The femme pointed back towards Knockout, "Make him do it."

Knockout growled, "No way! This kid sounds like a pain! If anyone's going to have the patience for it, make Bumblebee do it!"

The yellow mech in question walked up with a whirl and confused look on his faceplates, asking why he needed to do something.

"Starscream's already trying to pawn off Smokescreen to one of us as a 'project' while he gets away without having to deal with him," Arcee explained, glaring at the sneering seeker.

The silver mech tsked, "I can hardly help being far too busy to deal with such a minor inconvenience. But if none of you can handle it, I'm sure Ratchet would enjoy the company."

"Autobots," came a deep voice over their COMMs, "no one will ignore our new arrival regardless of the state he comes to us in. That includes you, Starscream. We will all have the opportunity to teach him what we can so he may properly aid us against Megatron and the Decepticons."

The rest of the bots looked to Starscream with a smirk as he grumbled and answered the COMM, "Yes, Optimus, I'm sure we'll all have loads to teach him..."

Knockout snickered quietly, "Ooooo, someone's in trouble with the Big 'O'."

Starscream shuddered, "One: no, I'm not. And two: don't you ever refer to him as 'the Big 'O' ever again. It disturbs me."

"It disturbs us all," Arcee muttered quietly.

The red mech shrugged simply in response then fidgeted lightly when Ratchet came over the COMM, "Team, I have Smokescreen's ship signal passing through now! ETA is a hard minute-ten at best! Is everyone in position for his arrival and retrieval?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee scrambled to get themselves into their assigned spots while Arcee and Knockout waited for Starscream to answer the COMM again.

The seeker sighed, "Moving into position now. The nodes are functioning and set. Anything else we missed?"

"Nothing that I can see from here," Ratchet noted, "But those energy scrambling nodes are delicate. If one goes down, the others may not have enough power to compensate and you'll all be sitting ducks."

Arcee patched into the COMM as she jumped over a rock and slid down the side, "Don't worry, Ratchet, we won't let Megatron ruffle Scream's feathers."

A loud laugh from Knockout's position elicited a scowl from Starscream, "Enough talk!" he snarled, "Update on that ETA. I have a visual on the beginnings of his ship entering the atmosphere."

Far up ahead, a purple Decepticon escape pod began to burn through the Earth's atmosphere, the fire curling around the ship delicately. Though Ratchet's instruments couldn't read such a detailed sight, the medic sighed over the COMM.

"It's coming right at you," he checked, pulling up graphs to estimate trajectory and speed, "You planned this spot on, Starscream. It should be in the crash zone in... twenty seconds."

The seeker stayed where he was, his optics trained on the sky. As the pod drew closer and the burning light from the atmospheric fire snuffed out, Starscream stepped forward as though to meet the oncoming ship head-on. The pod quickly flew over the silver mech with a roar from its broken engines and smashed into a low hanging tree branch before making its first impact into the dirt and skidding into their prepared drop zone. The crash forced Starscream low to the ground, almost a fortunate circumstance, because the seeker noticed the energy scrambling node set nearest to the direction the pod had come from had toppled over from the force. The silver mech grumbled as he stood, rushing to the node as the rest of the bots converged on the pod.

Ratchet COMMed him as he looked at the readouts on his screen, "Starscream, is everything alright?"

Optimus went to the medic's side, looking gently concerned, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet waved to him softly and sighed quietly when Starscream responded, "You said these nodes were delicate and one has fallen over. Are we compromised?"

The medic smiled, "No, not yet. The readouts are still in the green."

Starscream huffed as he climbed over a mound of dirt down to a small ledge to reach the node, "Well I'm putting it upright anyway. I don't need this shorting out on us while we're in the middle of this..."

Back over at the pod, Bumblebee whirled in upset as he and Bulkhead struggled to pull the ship's door free.

Knockout tsked as he watched, "Maybe it's better if we knock? Smokey probably has access to getting the thing open anyway."

Arcee smirked, "Or maybe we should've had Optimus outside with us as bait?"

The red mech stifled a laugh, pulling himself and Arcee back as the pod hissed in upset and the door began to pull away, the large hunk of metal collapsing to the ground to reveal what little space the white-painted occupant had.

The mech's blue optics went wide and his servos twitched lightly as though they were ready to transform into weapons, "Ahh..." he managed, "friendly?"

Bulkhead chuckled and offered him a servo to help him out, "The friendliest. Welcome to Earth."

The mech smiled when he saw the Autobot sigils and grabbed the green mech's servo, "Thanks. I'm Smokescreen."

"We know," Knockout huffed out, leering at the white mech angrily; Starscream hadn't said anything about a racer frame or a flashy paint job.

Arcee nudged the red mech as Smokescreen frowned, "You know? Is this..." he looked around a little, "part of how you knew to wait here for me?"

Arcee smiled as nicely as she could, "Look Smokescreen, there's a lot to explain. What I can tell you right now," she gestured back to Starscream, who was still busy gently tending to the node some distance away, "is that our friend here-"

"Wow," Smokescreen said gently, "she's beautiful."

The femme paused, watching as the white mech walked passed her towards the seeker, and frowned, "'She'? ... Smokescreen, that's-"

Knockout grabbed her and held the other bots back when they tried to stop him, "No, no! He needs to learn..."

Bumblebee bubbled, throwing his servos up as he declared that he couldn't look. Bulkhead was torn. He settled for covering his optics with a servo. Only Primus himself could have made him admit that he was peeking through his digits. Arcee and Knockout were the only two watching without obstruction. The femme rolled her optics, already assuming how bad this was going to be. Knockout was smiling in excitement.

Smokescreen seemed to prep himself as he got closer to the seeker. All he knew was that 'she' had helped him out in some way. He was eager to look this pretty femme in the faceplates and express his gratitude. Those large wings meant 'she' was probably an expert at flying and aerial pursuits. He'd have a lot of questions for 'her' about this planet and its more thrilling side.

As Smokescreen came up behind 'her', he let out a soft intake, "Hey there."

Starscream made a small noise. He was busy, he didn't have time for Smokescreen right now. One of the sensory node's delicate glass nodules was covered in dust and the seeker was desperately trying to conclude if the damage gave them an open window or dwindling time to clean up the crash site.

Smokescreen took the response as a shy 'hello' and smirked, "So, uh, your friends over there say you helped me out. That's pretty sweet of you," he reached down, gently stroking a servo over one of Starscream's larger wings, "especially for a cute femme like-"

Starscream stood quickly, turning with enough force that his wing was able to smack the unwanted servo off him with a loud crack. His optics were wide with anger. Smokescreen stared back in surprise, his chassis rigid at the realization of his mistake, but perhaps not fully. The seeker was shaking with such terrifying hostility that he was unsure he would be able to stand much longer without moving to balance himself in some way.

From back over by the pod, Knockout laughed loudly, shouting, "And he touched him too! Oooh!"

That did it. Starscream pulled his servo back as far as he dared and punched Smokescreen in the faceplate.


	99. New Recruit II

Ch. 99

One punch became two. Then it broke down into several as Starscream unleashed his rage upon the young Autobot who not only mistook him for a femme but dared to touch his wings without permission. The hits were not hard but they were many and Smokescreen didn't make it any better when he squealed and tried to get away.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry. But you can't really blame me when your frame looks like a femme's!"

Starscream shrieked, his growls turning from near silent to manic. Smokescreen tried to run from the seeker and find help from the stunned Autobots still standing by the escape pod but this ultimately wrote his downfall when Starscream charged after him and tackled him to the ground.

Knockout laughed louder, doubling over. Bumblebee beeped and whined, asking if it was as bad as it sounded.

Bulkhead's voice was shaky, "W... worse," he choked out, "worse than it sounds."

Bumblebee whirled that he still couldn't look and Arcee scowled, "Well, we can't let this go on."

She moved to walk forward when Knockout grabbed her servo, pulling her back, "No! He's learning! Never again!"

Arcee frowned at him and pulled her arm away, "If we let this continue, there won't be much left of the learning curve when he's been beaten-"

"Nope, Starscream's just smacking him senseless now," Bulkhead interjected, wincing with each loud smack that echoed into the air.

The femme sighed, "Fine. If he's smacked to death, that won't exactly be a good thing. I'm putting a stop to this now."

Knockout wailed and tried to catch her as she slipped away, "Nooooo! This is hilarious!"

Smokescreen yelped loudly when the irate seeker backhanded him, his servos pushing up to protect his faceplates from another attack, "Get him off! Get him away from me!"

Arcee sighed and activated her COMM, "Arcee to base. We have a situation. I'm going to request a bridge on Starscream's behalf. He's... preoccupied."

Ratchet answered the COMM, "I'm opening a bridge now. Is everything alright? What's going on?" Smokescreen yelped again when another slap racked against his helm and the medic jumped in surprise, "By the Allspark, what was that?! Are you under attack?!"

Arcee sighed and watched a ground bridge open nearby, "No. We're fine. I'll explain once we get back to base. Have the medbay ready."

"I'll have it set. Get back in one piece," Ratchet responded, pulling away from the console to prep his medical tools.

Bulkhead grumbled as Arcee tugged on his arm, "Do I really have to look?"

"You're not going to look," the femme told him, "I need to you pull Scream off."

The green mech whined, "Uh, you sure we should get in the way?"

Arcee watched Starscream repeatedly smack and swipe at Smokescreen's helm, "Yeah. We have to."

Bumblebee beeped that he was going to help Smokescreen up and pulled away from the group, inching his way over to the very one sided fight. Bulkhead sighed as he watched the yellow mech and followed along with him, wincing at every loud smack and the yelp that came after.

Arcee shook her helm and answered her COMM when it beeped, "Yes, we're still here."

"I'm still waiting at base," Ratchet informed her, "Where are you?"

The femme frowned when Bulkhead hesitated to grab Starscream off of Smokescreen then simply latched on and ripped the seeker away, "Give us a sec, we're dealing with idiots right now."

Starscream snarled and lashed out, kicking as Bulkhead quickly carried him over to the ground bridge and rushed in. Knockout followed in disappointment and Smokescreen limped after, supporting himself with Bumblebee's help. Arcee sighed loudly, walking after them.

"We're coming through now," she informed over her COMM, "We'll clean up the site later."

As Bulkhead came through the bridge the irate seeker pulled himself from the green mech's hold angrily and the Wrecker put up his servos quickly, "Scream, hey, Starscream, it's over, you gotta calm down."

Knockout came through, huffing, "That fight could've been so much better if we had left a few prods out for Starscream to get a hold of. Then we could've seen Smokey dance a little!"

Smokescreen glared as he came through the bridge after, Bumblebee beeping to him softly as he scoffed, "Starscream? That stiletto freak? No wonder you don't like me, you're a Decepticon."

The seeker's wings flared and Bulkhead gasped as the mech rushed to grab something off Ratchet's work table, "Wait, wait, Scream! Stop!"

Starscream rushed at the white mech again and plunged his claws deep into Smokescreen's chest plate, eliciting a loud hiss from the bots around him and a shout of 'that's not pretty!' from Knockout.

Smokescreen stared with wide optics as the claws phased back out of him, a large metal piece firmly in the seeker's grasp, "W... what the-"

Starscream didn't give him a moment to respond as he shrieked and began beating him senseless with the Omega Key he had just phased out from the young Autobot's chassis. Smokescreen wailed and curled up on the floor, trying desperately to protect himself from the wrath of the seeker above him. The assault finally ceased when the form of Optimus Prime came from the medbay and the mech wrenched Starscream away from his victim. The seeker was dragged back towards the hall by the hulking mech, his lithe form able to slip away for only a moment before Optimus grabbed him again. The loud clattering from both the Phase Shifter and Omega Key falling from Starscream's hold made the bots in the room wince and the Prime wasted little time in carrying the smaller mech deeper into the base.

After a moment of stinging silence, Smokescreen unfurled from his protective ball, his frame trembling, "Th... That was... that was Optimus," he hissed in excitement, "I mean... the actual Optimus Prime!"

Knockout rolled his optics and picked up the items Starscream had dropped, glancing in slight worry down the hall Optimus had taken the seeker, "Smokey. Don't talk."


	100. New Recruit III

Ch. 100

"Starscream, what is your malfunction?"

Optimus didn't have to yell to show the seeker he was upset. There was a deepness to his voice that carried the wavering anger under the tones of every word he spoke. And Starscream was ashamed. He couldn't look the larger mech in the faceplates.

Optimus released an intake, his frown softening only slightly, "You have been able to avoid talking to me for quiet some time. I am not going to allow you to do that now."

The seeker's wings flew up, his optics widening as he whined, "I don't actually have to have a feel-good moment with you, do I?"

"Starscream," his name was spoken sharply and the mech in question flinched, the Prime taking hold of his arm to lead him further into the base, "This is no longer a request. You attacked Smokescreen. You were beating him."

Starscream pouted and wrenched his arm away, "He started it! He assumed I was femme! He touched me!"

Optimus stared down at him, "He touched you?"

The seeker grumbled, "My wing... The point is that my actions were fully justified!"

"They were not and you know it," the Prime said, his tone still firm, "And if you will not speak to me, then I have no choice but to confine you to your quarters."

Starscream's optics widened, a frown on his faceplates, "What?! You can't do that to me! I have too much riding on everything to be treated like some sort of sparkling!"

Optimus shook his helm, "I have no choice. Your actions today only prove to me that you are harboring far too much stress to conduct yourself accordingly. If you will not allow me to help you, then I will have to protect you and others before you lose control again."

"I am fully in control!" the seeker argued, "That little brat had no right to assume anything, let alone touch me! He deserved far worse!"

"Because of what he did to you today? Or what he supposedly did before?"

The question took Starscream back. Back to what had happened. Back to the memories of him being alone, having nothing, abandoned to the elements alongside his own hubris and selfishness. Back to that Prime-wannabe that glared him in the optics and fought back against him with the very Phase Shifter he had used on him moments earlier. Back to the original timeline. Back to DEAD.

Starscream snarled, realizing the look on his faceplates was telling Optimus everything he needed to know, "I don't have to listen to you prattle on with your theories on how I 'feel'."

The Prime stopped the seeker from leaving, taking his servo in his own, "You will have to. This behavior cannot be allowed to fester. You are afraid. You have every right to be. No one here can judge you for that."

The silver mech pouted again and tried to pull his servo away, whining, "Stop, I don't want to hear this!"

Optimus didn't let him go, "We have all been through great ordeals, even since before your transformation. But you have saved so many. You told Soundwave that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to preserve our lives. You nearly died in the sea. I cannot begin to describe to you the sight I witnessed when the current nearly took you away."

Starscream transformed out his other blaster, aiming it at the red mech, "Stop! Don't make me-"

"Shoot me, Starscream," Optimus frowned, his grip still strong, "If this will help you, if this will save the rest of our team from your pain and anger, then I want you to shoot me. I want you to let out every piece of anguish that plagues you. If it will save you, then my sacrifice will be worth it."

The seeker was mortified to feel hot tears streaming from his optics down his faceplate. His frame was beginning to tremble and he couldn't keep his blaster steady.

"I... I can't..." he growled through the tears, shaking his helm, "Stop it, stop talking. Just let me go..." Starscream snarled loudly to emphasis his request, "Let me go or... or I'll-"

"Then shoot me, Starscream."

The seeker let out a whimper and stared at those blue optics. Those horribly understanding optics. The ones that always held so much hope for every bot they settled on. They were still the same as he remembered when it all went to slag. They still made him feel little. Powerless...

Starscream whined again and instead tried to wrench his servo free from the Prime's grasp. Optimus pulled back harder and trapped him in a tight hug, the smaller mech's blaster now right against his chest plate. The muzzle was poised just under a section of metal.

Starscream squealed and shook his helm, his sobs becoming more vocal than he wanted, but Optimus still didn't let him go, "If you shoot now," the Prime murmured, "your blaster will melt through my chest plate and hit my spark chamber and I will die. I may be leaning forward to keep you from running, but I will collapse to the side and you will be free to escape. Now shoot."

The seeker choked back a whimper, his mouth dry as he tried to swallow, "N..."

"Do not think," Optimus said softly, "Just let out the anger. I am a willing participant. You do not wish to die, Starscream. I know this. But if I die in order to save you from this that ails you, then I know it will not be in vain. I know you will still see to Megatron's end. I believe that. I believe in you."

Starscream wailed more openly and transformed his blaster away, instead beating the trembling servo weakly against the red chest plate he was trapped against, "I hate you... I hate you..."

The Prime nodded and slid to the floor, pulling the seeker down with him, "I accept your feelings towards me, but that will not stop me from saving you. Please, Starscream."

The silver mech cried quietly, his wings low and his chassis shaking without pause; his voice hardly faltered, however, as he stared down at the small bit of floor shared between them, "I-I'm terrified," he sobbed, "I confess it. Everything is going wrong. I can't keep pretending that we're all going to get through this. Soundwave is proof enough. You and he were nearly lost. I..." his trembling worsened and Starscream wailed louder, the servo caught by Optimus finally gripping back, "I am going to die. I am going to die at the end of all this, I know it will happen. And I can't face death again. My luck is going to run out. Something will happen. My hiccup will fail, my allies will be nowhere in sight, and my killer will have no qualms about ending my life. I don't just know it, I feel it in every component of my frame. I may not be dead yet, but I came far too close and now I can't stop thinking... imagining..."

Optimus shook his helm, "Your greatest fear is death. It is not uncommon to fear such a thing. But you will not die, Starscream. You do not need to concern yourself with such a thing," the Prime finally released the seeker's servo but only to place both on his chest plate, over his spark, "I know you are destined for far greater things than you or I realize. Your second chance at life, your many chances at life on this plane of existence, should be proof enough. And should your power fail you, should your allies be too far away, should your end glare back at you with its weapon ready to strike you down, know that I will stand ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for you. My spark I will gladly trade to save yours."

Starscream finally looked back into those optics. Those horrible, understanding, hopeful optics. Optimus smiled gently and held out his servo, taking one of Starscream's softly in his own.

The seeker whimpered softly, sniffing back his tears, "I... I hate you..."

The Prime nodded, his smile still present, "I understand, Starscream. But I will still make you that promise. And should I die saving you, the future will be all the better for it."


	101. New Recruit IV

Ch. 101

It was many hours before Starscream allowed himself to emerge from the depths of the base into the main room. He and Optimus had spent the whole of the time sitting on the floor in silence. And really, how could Starscream say anything to top the Prime's promise? He would trade his spark for the seeker's? What do you say after that? Certainly not a 'thanks'. That would hardly be enough.

But the silence had carried for hours. Optimus was the one who finally pulled them both from the floor, urging Starscream to the front of the base as he answered a COMM from Ratchet. The seeker entered the room alone, readily aware that the children were present when Miko's face popped up from behind the couch.

"There you are!" she squealed excitedly, "You and Daddy Prime done talking now, huh?"

Starscream's optics widened and he huffed, frowning, "No! ... Leave me alone, Miko."

Raf peeked out briefly, then hid again, "Well... we're glad you're ok..."

The seeker sighed quietly and went to Ratchet's console, looking over the Omega Key he had taken from Smokescreen, "What, no comment from Jack?"

Miko giggled and tried to deepen her voice a little, "Gee, Starscream, what happened out there?"

Starscream looked over at the couch in surprise, "He's... not here? What is he sick or something?"

Raf shook his head, "No. After we arrived, Ratchet asked if he could take Smokescreen out to scan his alt. mode."

The seeker grimaced, "Oh joy. Knockout will be ever so pleased at Smokey's new 'race car' mode."

"How did you know-" Miko stopped herself and smiled, "Right, sorry..." she slipped herself over the back of the couch, leaning against the railing on the platform, "So... you're ok now, right? Bulk said you were really mad. We can't have our fastest flier upset like that."

Arcee smiled as she came in from the entrance of the base, "In all fairness, we can't have Smokescreen making comments, either," she glanced at the children before turning her attention to Starscream, "I made sure to emphasize that to Jack before they left. He should be setting our new recruit in," the femme then glared softly, "Are you better?"

Starscream huffed, waving her off, "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore..." he examined the Key more closely, humming to himself, "Has a decision been made for these yet?"

Arcee crossed her arms and shook her helm, "Not yet. We wanted to get your input before we handled them. Like what they are and what they do. You know, the basics."

The seeker sighed and nodded, "We'll do that later. They're somewhat integral in everything. But considering how downhill everything seems to want to flow, we may want to stash these away for safe keeping."

Miko gasped excitedly, "Do they hang the fate of everything in the balance?"

Starscream let out an amused chuckle, "More than that. So, yes."

Raf stared at the Key and adjusted his glasses, "Well, from what Soundwave shared in your relic gathering, this looks like the fourth one of those..."

"Omega Keys," the seeker answered for him.

The boy nodded, "The fourth Omega Key you've found then. If it's a key, what does it open?"

Starscream smiled gently, "A story for another day. That's still a little farther ahead and it would be best if we discussed the implications of me revealing that event with the group," he stared the somewhat eager faces of the children down, remembering what the Omega Keys had truly cost in the end, "Let's... just say that these are worth far more than the metal they're cast in."

"A real game changer!" Miko snickered gleefully, "And you got them all before that scrap-head Megatron did! Way to go!"

The seeker smirked, allowing the praise, "Yes, I did do well, didn't I?"

The roar of a new, wild engine cut the moment short and Starscream bristled as Smokescreen drove in loudly, Jack excitedly laughing from the passenger seat.

The boy managed to climb out of the white mech's alt. mode with a thrill in his eye as Smokescreen transformed and stretched, "Man, how fast do you think I was going? Ninety? More?"

Jack snickered, "Oh, easily more."

"Really?" Arcee interjected, a unamused look on her faceplates, "Couldn't you have picked a less obvious vehicle to scan?"

Jack smiled and walked to her, "Oh, c'mon, Arcee. I thought I'd be hearing that from Ratchet, not you."

Smokescreen went to smile and say something but paused when he spotted Starscream glaring back at him. The two locked optics and remained silent.

Arcee rolled her optics, "Alright, Jack. Was the rest of the mission a success?"

The boy nodded, "Oh yeah, totally. We had a great talk. He's up to speed, I swear," he looked up at the white mech, "Right, Smokescreen?"

Smokescreen flinched, glancing back at Jack but putting his gaze firmly back on the seeker, "Hm? Yeah, we got that settled."

Starscream made a small noise and looked away but Smokescreen took a quick intake and stepped forward, curiosity getting the better of him, "They told me you knew things. And Jack told me about some of these events. Is it true?"

The seeker didn't look up from Ratchet's desk, the tedious task of messing with the medic's clutter far more interesting, "What do you think?"

The white mech shuddered, "You couldn't have known I was coming unless you knew the future..." he glared, "or the Cons on the ship I escaped from somehow contacted you."

Starscream scoffed, "Playing it that way, then?"

Miko pouted, "Hey, whoa, it's so not like that!"

Arcee frowned and put herself between the two, "Smokescreen, you are so far off base it's insulting. What he has put himself through to save us has been beyond what any of us could have been capable of," she reached up, grabbing the top of his chest plate to pull him down to her level, "and he has more than proven to be a team player. So if we have to chose between him and you, we'll be choosing Starscream every time."

Smokescreen blinked in surprise but didn't move until Arcee let him go. The white mech let his optics dart between the femme and seeker, unsure of what to say or do.

Jack let out a small breath of air and patted the side of Smokescreen's ped, "Told you. Stick with us for a few days and you'll see what I mean. When Starscream says it's coming, it happens. You might even see him teleport out of danger."

Smokescreen stared Starscream harder, his faceplates expressing disbelief.

"Smokescreen," came Optimus's voice as the mech came from the hallway, "if there is ever any doubt in Starscream's allegiance, take solace in knowing that I put my faith in him. As should you."

The white mech's form stiffened and his intakes became strained.

With a breathless voice, he snickered and leaned down to Jack, whispering, "Holy Primus. It's actually Optimus Prime. This is so cool."

Starscream rolled his optics, turning to the Prime, "See? I told you, complete and utter fan-bot."


	102. Human Factor

Ch. 102

To say the hustling and bustling inside the tiny warehouse had ever been matched was a statement made under false pretenses. What was to be accomplished was more than just the amalgamation of two species, it was clearly the direction of human evolution. Calm settled only mere moments before the last of the cabling had been plugged in to the building's power supply and a scientist at a computer console activated the charge that would bring their creation to life.

Silence immediately followed. The charge scuttled up the cables and into the form slumped gently forward that stood before these silent men. Energon was pumped quickly from a glass tank and into the chassis of this broken and mended mech. Eyes, attentive and alert, watched in the basking quiet, the hum and beeps of machines the only things to interrupt the solace. Only the delicate audials of MECH's prisoner could hear the finer details and machinations whirring around inside the beast they wished to awaken.

A servo twitched.

It wasn't enough.

Quick hands tapped at the computer console and the charges became more violent, the energon pumped in far more quickly. The chassis rattled with the electrical charges and a warning beep began to drum out loudly.

The charges slowly fizzled out. The energon was gone, all of it pumped into this new frame. Dust and smoke crept up and blanketed the MECH soldiers and scientists that watched in wonder, hoping their labors would be rewarded with the awakening of their creation.

But everything was far too still for their liking.

With a few silently held breathes, nothing stirred. Even Airachnid begrudgingly prayed the monster they had welded back together was dead and Silas's fragile body with it. But then a distinct hum ignited into the red and purple optics of this mech. A gray helm looked gently from side to side as the creation recalibrated the use of these two different optics for optimal use.

A scientist stepped forward, holding back eager praises for himself and his team as he continued with standard protocols, "Welcome back, sir."

A clawed servo reached up and the mech frowned, staring down at it, "What have you done?"

Humble words were cast to the wind as the scientist responded to the question, "What we needed to in order to save you, Silas."

The statement was simple but had the greatest point: MECH's resources had played God and succeeded.

"I'm... one of them," Silas concluded aloud, testing the grip of his long, slender claws as he reached into the air to grasp nothing.

Airachnid heard the statement but was too weak to scoff. One of them. He was nothing but a parasite.

The scientist, however, was eager to inform his leader, "The logical evolution of MECH's experiments in biotech. Your brain fused with the donor's nervous and skeletal systems..."

Silas felt his human self, the last piece of his naturally organic body, move gently in the lower chassis of his new frame, "The perfect meld of man and machine. Exquisite."

Silas guided his new body down from the cables holding it in place, a smile on both of his faces as he spoke, "Thank you all for your dedication and a life time of service," he looked about the room for only a moment, detecting that of four MECH units in the immediate vicinity and Airachnid's beaten form on a slab in the corner, "But I now seem more suited to keep the exclusive company of titans."

The scientists and soldiers had no time to move as Silas activated his arms blaster, firing mercilessly at the men who saved him. No. Who created him. They hardly had time to cry out as his blasters shot once, twice, three times. And then he transformed a servo back only to slam the palm of it down hard on the human who had activated the switch. The one who had ensured his own downfall and the downfall of mankind. Because what did Silas need humanity for? He was an alien, a robot. He was Cybertronian. Made for better things, for better futures.

Future...

Silas stood up taller and scowled when he nearly lost his balance, his sharp peds balancing him only when he leaned his wings forward. He stared down at his claws, a look of confusion and concern on his faceplates.

"This isn't him," he said, almost in disappointment, "This isn't his body I harbor."

Airachnid finally laughed. It was a shrill, hysterical laugh. Silas's form turned towards her as she panted in her agony and she struggled to speak.

"Did you- did you," she managed through her cackles, "did you really think they could catch him?" she hissed, "Did you really think you would wake up miraculously endowed with that kind of power?"

Silas growled, "What did they do? What is this thing they created then? If it isn't him, what is it?!"

Airachnid's optic-less faceplate faced him and she sneered, "A clone. A... a half-hearted copy..." her voice growled back and she spat at him, "Certainly not the original. He continues to elude you."

"It would seem he has eluded us both," Silas huffed in return, taking a few steps forward and balancing himself out with his arms as he did so, "And you? You're here, mangled and left for dead because...?"

The beaten femme struggled to intake, "Me? They had a few design ideas of their own... And they also required my only working optic," she quieted down slightly before her chassis began to tremble, "He... he foretold this to me."

Silas almost fell forward when she spoke, his optics immediately turning to her, "He said this would happen? That I would-"

"Not you!" she snarled, "Me! This!" she panted and coughed a small bit of energon up, hissing, "He said a patient being was waiting for me. That they would be the cause of my end. That I would die... and I thought it was her, Arcee, but I was brought here and that's when I realized it wouldn't be because of her..."

Silas smirked, "Me. You believe his future sight saw me ending you?"

Airachnid nodded, "I know it. What else could it be? The parts they took from me to use on you... they're irreplaceable. Should I die now by your hand or in a few days from multiple system failures, it won't matter..." she tapped a single digit against the slab she was confined to, "My optic... some of my neural netting... parts of my skeletal structure... my t-cog... my legs..."

"Your legs?"

Silas looked at Airachnid's chassis in the dim lighting, cannibalized to fit the soon-to-be former group MECH's needs. Her frame had been brutalized, but her legs were still attached. Perhaps she couldn't feel them? Or... or better yet...

It was then Silas could feel the additional weight on his back, four additional extensions besides his large and lovely wings. Airachnid's spider legs had been grafted onto him and the limbs leaned dangerously forward, almost as though to greet him, with the shine of sharpened blades at the ends that looked painful even to look at.

Silas chuckled, "They really did make me as dangerous as possible, didn't they. How fortunate for me... not so much everyone else."

Airachnid was losing strength quickly; soon she would fall unconscious again, "W-wait," she struggled out, "where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"

Silas wanted to brag. He wanted to express every vile thought he had, not only for those who had ridiculed his ideas, but for all of humanity. And most of all, for him. The one who kept escaping his studies. The one who taunted him with the greatest of powers.

"Me?" he mused gently, making his way over to her, "I'm going to accomplish what you couldn't, Airachnid. I'm going to become a part of the Decepticons. I'm going to successfully usurp Megatron's power and lead them. Their resources will be used to find him, the greatest prize, and once I catch him, I will take his body and his power... and I will destroy this world with the one thing that could have saved it."

Airachnid scowled, knowing that Silas's chassis was close, "And... me?"

Silas laughed loudly, "You? What about you? You said it yourself, you won't make it out of this without serious medical treatment! And with a little loyalty provided, I can ensure that..." he looked his claws over in disinterest before flexing them, "But where would the fun be in that? I have a far better idea: why spoil the future? Why not make Starscream's prediction for you a reality?"


	103. Human Factor II

Ch. 103

Starscream laughed loudly, leaning down to speak more clearly into Jack's phone, "You have fought Decepticons, traveled the world via ground bridge, and aided in saving the world multiple times. And you're not here because you're grounded?"

Miko held in a giggle, "Well, when you put it that way, Screamer..."

The seeker glared at her and she smiled, "Hey, Bulkhead is Bulk, Bumblebee is Bee, and Arcee is 'Cee. You're Screamer."

He rolled his optics, standing up straighter as he huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry guys," Raf sighed over the phone, "but until I get these grades up, I'm off Team Prime."

The phone cut and Miko pouted, "Aw, just when we gain one we lose another."

Starscream smirked, "Yes, and this one has been around far longer and knows the ropes."

Smokescreen frowned as he walked in with Bulkhead, "I get it, that's aimed at me. Nice, Scream, well played."

The seeker's wings twitched and he growled, "Starscream," he warned, "or I will hurt you."

The younger mech balled his servos into fists but Bulkhead held him back, "Hey, hey, enough of that," he glared back at Starscream, "from both of you. It's meeting day, so be nice or I'll make sure Optimus puts you two on scouting duty together. Then you two can rough it."

Starscream made a disgusted face and he turned away. Smokescreen just crossed his arms and walked to the furthest part of the room, his faceplates brightening as Optimus walked in with the rest of the bots.

"Starscream," the Prime smiled, "Soundwave informs me that today is the beginning of an event. Is there something we should be preparing for?"

The seeker let out an amused chuckle and shook his helm, gesturing to Breakdown, "With him still being alive? No. What was supposed to happen won't now."

Breakdown frowned, "And you're going to tell me what this is now, right?"

Starscream shook his helm, "This is the part where I insist Knockout hush you so you won't ask these sorts of questions."

The red medic smirked and covered his partner's optics with his servo, "Just cover his optics and he calms down."

"That's not how I operate, doc."

Optimus watched the seeker carefully, "Are you certain? There will be nothing we must prepare for?"

Starscream shrugged, "I don't know. Silas was supposed to get... it was just gross."

Miko gasped excitedly, "Really?! Like what?"

The silver mech leaned down next to her, "Like a talking tapeworm taking over your whole body."

Arcee frowned, "Starscream, really?"

Bumblebee shuddered and whirled as Miko gagged, "Ew! That's more than nasty!"

"It's more than just wrong," Starscream agreed, "And aren't we lucky Silas doesn't have access to a chassis to mess with?"

* * *

It was his energy signature, no doubt about it. But it was different. Not entirely what Dreadwing was expecting. Perhaps he had suffered damages that rendered his energy output at a different frequency than normal?

The blue seeker sighed and looked up from the monitors, "Lord Megatron, Starscream's signature has appeared on screen, albeit corrupted."

Megatron's optics widened, "Are you certain?"

Dreadwing nodded, "My lord, I suggest we investigate with caution. The Autobots know you seek Starscream, this could be a trap set to destroy you."

The warlord growled, but finally relented, "Fine. Then you will go and retrieve him. Bring him here, alive. And I want not an unnecessary mark on him, Dreadwing."

The seeker nodded, bowing before he left, "I will do as you command, Lord Megatron."

Dreadwing was no fool, not this time. He couldn't dare harm Starscream now. His leader's obsession with his silver predecessor was at its limit. And the power he witnessed was undeniable. With that kind of power, the Decepticons would easily decimate the Autobot forces. Cybertron would be theirs for the taking.

The seeker quickly enlisted four Eradicons as he powered up the ground bridge, the portal humming to life and spiriting him and his soldiers out into the desert. The smoldering pieces of a base surrounded them, smoke covering their lines of sight, but a noise from one of the buildings caught their attention. The five mechs charged their weapons and watched as a hulking and somewhat familiar form slowly made its way out from the side of an unsteady, burning building. It was dragging something large behind it.

"Starscream!" Dreadwing ordered firmly, "You are to come with-"

The form stopped and two optics, one red and one purple, glared at the blue seeker.

Dreadwing felt himself involuntarily step back, "Starscream...? What happened to you?"

The Starscream-esque mech chuckled, "Therein lies a tale, which won't be nearly as interesting to Megatron as this," the disfigured seeker didn't bother lifting the large box, settling for tapping on it gently, "So, take me to your leader."

Dreadwing stared at him, confusion overtaking him as the mech before him sneered. This wasn't Starscream. Not even in the slightest.


	104. Human Factor III

Ch. 104

Starscream held his faceplates in his servos as he sat on a ledge in the base. Had Fowler been certain? Was he entirely sure and correct and... right? Fowler stopped speaking when he saw the seeker collapse. Optimus was the first to help Starscream and, to his great surprise, Smokescreen was right behind him. They sat him down but the silver mech dared not speak. Stupid, stupid future sight. Stupid... right, it wasn't future sight.

It had been almost twenty minutes and still no one spoke. They all waited patiently. They could all give him that much.

When the seeker finally drew an intake it was quick, "So..." he paused, his chassis feeling as though he was falling, "... who..."

Agent Fowler pointed up at the base's computer screen as a fuzzy photo popped up, "You. But you're clearly here. And you're not modified with robotic spider legs."

Starscream lightly choked out a laugh, shaking his helm, "Spider legs... I was hoping I had been wrong about that..."

Arcee came to his side and gripped his shoulder, "Hey, there couldn't have been anyone else that could've grabbed her. We just didn't expect this level of..."

She trailed off. How could she even describe this?

Agent Fowler sighed, "The Pentagon is frantic. I need answers. And since you know, Starscream, or at least should know enough..."

The seeker nodded weakly and tried to stand, but Optimus held him down, "Give yourself a moment," he coached softly, "Just sit and tell us what we need to know."

Starscream nodded again, "... Silas is inside that thing."

Ratchet scoffed, "An amalgamation?! Impossible! Organic life can't be fused with Cybertronian biology!"

"They did it once and they've done it again!" the silver mech snarled, his wings flaring out, "MECH had Breakdown the last time! And the only way they could have gotten a chassis that looks like me is if they pieced back together my clone that was shot down just outside of Megatron's ship!"

"A few tweaks here, a few transplants from Airachnid," Knockout hissed, "Yep, it's feasible."

Ratchet shook his helm, "Fine, but for what purpose?"

Starscream shrugged, "I don't... Super human-Cybertronian combination? Silas was never really clear on why he allowed it, but he thought himself a god afterwards... At least, for a while..."

Knockout purred, "Ooo, I think that's a story for another time, isn't it?"

Bumblebee beeped, asking why Silas had attacked the base.

Starscream crossed his arms, "Silas had worked on a satellite based weapons project. He's just getting what's his out of storage..."

"Project: Damocles," Agent Fowler confirmed, "Seems Silas, aka former Colonel Leland Bishop, wanted his research back."

Optimus looked to the seeker once more, "Will he use this weapon?"

"He did before," Starscream grumbled, remembering back; a new thought struck him and he frowned, "but... I think he won't now."

Smokescreen crosses his arms, "Uh, a weapon in space? Why wouldn't he use it?"

The seeker frowned, "Not because of something he did before, but something he told me recently. Something he... changed because he knew I knew it was coming."

Optimus nodded, "When he set a trap for you at the factory."

Starscream stood slowly, "He changed enough so that he could gain the upper hand and attempt my capture. He even used my frame as a model for more of a lure... And he may use Damocles in the same way. His obsession with my capture and study borders alongside Megatron's."

Bulkhead frowned, "Can we really chance that, though? What if trapping you doesn't work? Then they could just use the satellite the way it's supposed to be used."

The seeker let his gaze travel to Optimus, hoping the Prime would have the answer for all of them, "I... I'm not sure. I just know that Silas has changed. Just like Megatron has..."

* * *

"Dreadwing!" Megatron snarled, "What is this abomination and why have you brought it here?!"

The blue seeker stayed back, allowing the horrific creation to step forward, "I am C.Y.L.A.S.," the mech introduced himself, "as in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis. I come with a proposition."

Megatron snarled quietly, but allowed C.Y.L.A.S. to continue, "I come offering my services and aid to your ranks in search of him," the mech sneered, "Starscream."

The warlord glared hard and lunged forward, grabbing the mech by the front of his chest plate, "And what do you know of my second in command?! What could you possibly offer to assure his capture?!"

C.Y.L.A.S. had expected a powerful reaction to the seeker's name but didn't resist regardless, "I almost had him. He sees the future but seemingly only in bits and pieces. Sudden changes he is unable to plan for. I brought you Project: Damocles, a particle beam so powerful and precise it can annihilate whomever stands in your way. Do whatever you like with it. But if the Autobots come after you to stop you from using it..."

"They'll have Starscream following right behind them," Megatron sneered, slowly letting the mech go.

The disfigured seeker smirked, "He aligns himself with them. At least, for now. He'll follow after them to do what he can and that is when we can spring our trap."

Dreadwing growled quietly from off to the side. He didn't like this. The mech was a horrific welding of multiple parts and a human. And to add to his discomfort, this abomination wanted to help capture Starscream, the seeker he wanted to either die or stay away. But only if this C.Y.L.A.S. was allowed to remain would the silver mech be returned to the Nemesis...

The blue seeker's horrors were confirmed when Megatron gave a soft chuckle, "And what is it that you wish in return?"

C.Y.L.A.S. bowed lightly, "Merely a place at the table."

The warlord nodded, "Earn your place, and I shall allow you to keep it."

* * *

"There's more."

Ratchet sighed, "Isn't there always?"

Agent Fowler opened a folder he had at his side, taking a look, "The Cons may have the satellite, but it's nothing without the activation codes. And the only base to store them is one in the deserts of Colorado."

Arcee looked to Optimus, "They could use this to bait Starscream out or they could use it against us. What's our move?"

The Prime shuttered his optics in thought, "To allow the Decepticons the ability to activate this weapon is unwise. Agent Fowler, please have the base evacuated so that my team can have the codes permanently deleted. Soundwave?"

The blue mech buzzed in preparation but Ratchet scowled, "Optimus, Soundwave has not yet fully recovered from his encounter with Megatron. I cannot in good conscience clear him for this mission."

"Soundwave: is only bot equipped to delete Project: Damocles codes."

Bulkhead smirked, "Don't worry, Ratchet. It'll be a quick job. In, delete, out. Swear!"

The older mech huffed, "And if the Decepticons show up to interfere?"

Breakdown punched a fist into the palm of his servo, "They'll regret doing it. Bulk?"

The green mech laughed, "I'm thinking a coupling of 'Tie the Knot' and a 'Surface Slam'."

The other Wrecker shook his helm, "Nah, not flashy enough. What about the 'Rip and Toss'?"

Bulkhead gasped, "Followed by the 'Lit on Fire'?!"

Both Wreckers started to rev up and Arcee snapped her digits, "Mechs, mechs. Calm down, we're not even on the battlefield yet."

Knockout leered at them both, "And who the heck names their fighting moves like that? Point and shoot for scrap's sake."

Starscream watched them, his wings low, "Are you sure you want to chance all this?"

Smokescreen smiled excitedly, "If we wait, bad things happen. We gotta move in now while they're still setting up. Right, Optimus?"

The Prime nodded, "That is correct, Smokescreen, but this is not a mission you will be accompanying us on. Nor will you, Starscream. If anything should happen that is not in our favor, only then will I call upon the pair of you, but only when it is clear that there are no other options."

Smokescreen's optics widened, "What?! What do you mean? Optimus, I got this! I can help!"

Ratchet gently waved the young mech back, "Op, bop, bop, you have yet to conduct yourself on a live mission. And this, of all missions, is not the one to start yourself on. If any humans are present, that'll make it all the more challenging for you."

The white mech frowned, "Well, how am I supposed to learn if I don't get out there?"

Arcee glared, "We're wasting too much time. Smokescreen, you're staying. Starscream, don't let him leave. Ratchet, we'll take good care of Soundwave."

"The base has just been cleared," Agent Fowler informed the group, putting his phone away, "It's now or never, bots."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, roll out!"

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and the team, save for Smokescreen and Starscream, transformed and rushed through the portal.


	105. Human Factor IV

Ch. 105

Optimus and his team cautiously prowled outside a large building, Arcee and Bumblebee delicately helping Soundwave in through the roof so he could reach the computers inside. It would be a lengthy process. Enough time would elapse that a battle could ensue. All the blue mech needed to do was attach to the computers and corrupt or delete the codes, but even then, Soundwave would have to fight against firewalls and the time constraint that earth based computer files gave them.

Optimus activated his COMM and quietly addressed his team, "Autobots, I am currently in position on the north side of the facility. What are your current locations?"

"Bulkhead here. Breakdown and I have the west face covered. Over."

"Knockout here," the red mech purred over the line, "east face is covered. Over."

"This is Arcee. South side is covered."

Bumblebee beeped quietly last, informing the team that he had decided to stay beside Soundwave. He activated his blaster as he bubbled, saying that he would act as the last line of defense if the Decepticons tried to get in. Soundwave was somewhat grateful for the young mech's company. Not out of a sense of loneliness while he worked quietly but because it gave him something to judge while he pressed forward with his task. He had deactivated his COMM to attain the full benefits of an uninterrupted mind as he worked and the mech's reactions to the outside world would be crucial. The act would take a few precious seconds off the actual deletion of the codes he sought. And there they were.

Soundwave's little tendrils dug more eagerly into the computer as he isolated every code associated with Project: Damocles, whether or not it was the activation codes. A sudden stiffness to Bumblebee's form told Soundwave that something was going on outside. Blaster fire aimed towards the building confirmed the thought and the yellow mech whirled in surprise, aiming up his own blaster and charging it in preparation for the assault.

Optimus threw a hard punch into the helm of an Eradicon as the mech drew close, firing his blaster at another when they tried to come up from behind. The Decepticon forces had moved in quickly after the Autobots had finished setting up their perimeter and the Prime was thankful that Starscream wasn't there to see how many had arrived; the seeker would have been terrified. Optimus could only imagine how his other teammates were fairing and to what extent their battles were being pushed to. He felt fairly more confident when he heard Knockout cackle loudly from the east side of the complex and Breakdown and Bulkhead whoop after a loud crash echoed from the west. Arcee was the only silent one out of his troops, but the Prime wasn't worried. The femme had always been an excellent soldier in the art of ambushing.

Drones from all around the base and building were moving in fast, trying to get as close as possible. They were slamming into the Autobots left and right, firing their weapons as needed to get in close. Arcee had quickly assumed that it was to get in at Soundwave and stop him from what he was doing. But from Megatron's aerial view in his ship, this was wholly not the case.

"They have yet to spot him, C.Y.L.A.S.," the warlord snarled in impatience.

The disfigured mech chuckled, "Relax, Megatron," Megatron growled at him and C.Y.L.A.S. took a step back, bowing, "I mean, Lord Megatron. Patience is key. If he's not here, I have a back up plan that will draw him out. So long as your troops can keep the rest of them at bay."

The warlord snarled deeply, "My armies can do more than that. Now, will you do your new leader the courtesy of divulging this plan? Or do I need to remind you of how little your existence means to myself and my cause?"

C.Y.L.A.S. put his clawed servos up gently in submission, "No need for threats. My thoughts are at your disposal..."

* * *

Arcee kicked back a Vehicon with a loud roar, then fired down upon him as she quickly activated her COMM, "I don't expect anyone to respond," she announced, firing down another drone that tried to move in, "but these Cons are moving in hard and fast! They really want to get inside!"

Bumblebee beeped over his COMM from inside the facility, asking if he should come out to help.

"Negative, Bumblebee!" Optimus managed to shout into his COMM, "Stay inside! You are Soundwave's only protection should we become too overwhelmed!"

The Vehicons and Eradicons were becoming more slingshot the longer it took to get in close. Some simply ran at the building, hoping to get in, before being fired upon or thrown back by an Autobot. Finally a group of Eradicons broke from the frantic formation and transformed, flying up then down at a hard angle at the building. Breakdown and Bulkhead fired up when they could, taking most of the drones out, but one sped through the blockade and crashed into the roof of the complex, the damaged mech transforming weakly as he shakily reached for his COMM.

"Lord Megatron, he's not here-"

Bumblebee flew at him quickly, his fisted servo punching up into his helm and his blaster firing multiple rounds off. The drone slumped, dead, but the yellow mech whirled and huffed angrily, COMMing to the rest of his team that the drone had divulged to Megatron that Starscream wasn't with them.

"Maybe that's a good thing!" Bulkhead answered back, "Maybe they'll leave if he's not here!"

Arcee scoffed, "Or maybe they'll just try to take the codes and use Damocles whenever they feel like it!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus ducked to avoid a Vehicon's claws, then gutted him with his blade, "What is Soundwave's progress on the deleted codes?!"

Bumblebee beeped, asking the Prime to hold on, and bubbled at Soundwave, asking how much longer it would take.

"Soundwave: has breached military installation firewalls one through four. Two walls remaining. Once firewalls are fully removed, codes will begin deletion. Estimation: eleven minutes, twenty-two seconds."

Arcee growled, "That's going to take too long!"

Smokescreen groaned as he listened to the COMMs alongside Ratchet, "C'mon, doc! Listen to them! They need me, I can help! You and Scream-"

" _Star_ scream."

"Whatever. You two stay here and I'll bring the rest of the heat they need! I got this!"

Ratchet scowled, "HA! The only thing you've 'got' is a bad case of the 'I could be a hero' complex! The Decepticons don't yet know you're here! Unless Optimus says otherwise, you're to remain here until you are called in."

"But doc-"

"No 'buts'!" Ratchet growled, "And don't call me 'doc'!"

Smokescreen grumbled and his chassis sagged in defeat. Starscream went to sneer and retort something cruel when he noticed Jack fiddling quickly with his phone. There was a frown on his face and the seeker noticed a bouncing tick in the boy's leg.

"Is something the matter?" Starscream asked him quietly.

Jack quickly looked up at him, then back at his phone, "Oh, uh... I'm not sure. Raf's just texting me."

Miko gasped, "Has he escaped from prison?!"

Agent Fowler chuckled, "Is that why the boy's not here?"

Jack shrugged, "His mom grounded him. Bad grades," Fowler tsked and the boy continued, "He just texted me that he heard something by his house. He didn't want to think much of it, but he's scared."

Starscream slowly glared and growled, "What did he hear?"

Jack held up his phone so the seeker could see, "He says they're pedfalls. He knows what they sound like. He tried calling Bee, then other members of the team, but he can't get through."

Miko pouted, "Well they're all out there blasting Cons to smithereens! There's no way they could answer his calls."

Starscream growled louder and pulled away, "I need a bridge, Ratchet. Rafael's home address."

Ratchet looked back at him and laughed before waving him out, "If that child can't escape the wrath of his mother on his own then it's best to leave him to it!"

The seeker wordlessly went to the ground bridge controls and activated it himself, checking the preset coordinates they had on file as the portal powered up.

"Scream, wait!"

"You will back away from those controls this instant, or so help me-"

"Enough!" Starscream snarled, "A bot is within Raf's current location. He's daring this far too much!"

Ratchet frowned, "Who? Even Megatron wouldn't risk that, let alone any of his Decepticon troops."

"No. They wouldn't," the seeker huffed, turning for the portal, "but a former MECH agent would."

Starscream made his way through the bridge quickly enough and the portal shut down, leaving the rest of the Autobots and humans behind.


	106. Human Factor V

Ch. 106

Distinct yet light. Raf had heard the pedfalls a few minutes ago and they were bothering him. It sounded almost like... Raf shook his head as he peeked out his window. The seeker wouldn't just suddenly visit. So the boy had done the next best thing: he texted Jack. His mom would have heard him call anyone after his first try earlier. She'd been checking on him diligently and he didn't need to risk another scolding.

Jack had responded quickly, saying there was a situation and the bots were busy. Raf felt so useless. He wanted to help. But his grades hadn't been up to snuff and that was inexcusable. Even if there was more to life than the square root of a rectangle and an in depth analysis of Moby Dick. But those pedfalls...

Raf texted Jack again, telling him how scared he was. He didn't outright ask if Starscream had come to see him, for whatever comical reason the mech would have, perhaps to poke fun at his predicament. But when Jack responded a few moments later saying to expect the silver seeker to come check it out, the boy knew he was in trouble. What if Airachnid had suddenly returned? Was that her outside? Was it her, skulking around, looking for him?

Raf whimpered softly as he moved away from the window and hid under his desk. He would have gone for the underside of his bed, but he wasn't that little of a kid anymore. The desk would do.

The pedfalls seemed to stop a couple houses away from Raf's. The boy wanted to peek out from his hiding place to see if this bot was getting any closer. Maybe it really had been in his own head. Maybe he wished it was one of the bots coming to rescue him. Even if life hadn't been steady or normal since he saw Bumblebee that day, it felt like everything was standing still when he wasn't with them. And he wasn't much use hiding under his desk.

The soft tapping of metal on glass had Raf gasping and covering his head to help hide himself. Nothing broke. Nothing shook. Nothing moved. The tap came again and the boy dared to look up carefully at the window beside his bed. Starscream's fisted servo was clearly tapping lightly on the glass and Raf sighed, smiling as he quickly stood.

"Starscream!" he whispered breathlessly, climbing up the bed to open the window, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The servo reached in suddenly and grabbed the boy, wrenching the child out roughly as the mech stood tall. Raf cried out and latched onto the cold, metal claws that held him, the bot holding him up higher until the boy was staring directly into two optics, one a bright red, the other a glowing purple. Raf gasped then screamed loudly. It was all he could do. The mech chuckled and held onto his prize tightly, walking away from the house to an alley just beside it.

"Oh, little Rafael," the bot mused, "it's a shame you were home tonight. Jack and Miko were smart enough to stay with their Autobot companions. I guess you'll have to be the one to accompany me tonight."

Raf struggled to pull himself free from the servo, tears beginning to well in his eyes, "Stop! Let me go!"

The mech laughed, "Let you go? Now why would I do that? You're a very important cog in this machine, I can't let you go just yet..."

The bot trailed off, sneering as he looked farther down the alley at the blue, rage-filled optics of the seeker he truly sought.

"Oh, there you are. Finally come to play-"

"Put him DOWN, Silas!" Starscream roared, his wings flared wide.

C.Y.L.A.S. laughed again, "Not quite yet, Starscream. You'll have to take him from me!"

C.Y.L.A.S. threw Raf into the air and transformed around him, the spider legs at his back forming a casing around his thruster as he sped off into the air. Raf landed in the co-pilot's seat roughly and coughed when the straps held him down tightly. The boy struggled, feeling somewhat hopeful when he saw Starscream transform just below and begin chasing after them. Raf whimpered softly and looked ahead, seeing a person sitting in the front of this odd seeker's pilot chair.

This person must have felt the stare or simply knew the boy couldn't look away, because the man chuckled, "Well Raf, I never thought we'd quite meet this way, but I suppose you couldn't ask for a better introduction..." the man glanced back, his damaged face leering at the boy as Raf started to cry, "Hello, Raf. I am C.Y.L.A.S."

Raf screamed again and kicked his legs against his seat, "Let me go! Starscream! Help me!"

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked and flew faster, "Go ahead! Keep him interested in this fight! I plan on making sure that future-telling robot doesn't get away from me this time."

The disfigured seeker flew higher then dipped dangerously when added weight slammed into him from above. Starscream dug his claws in and tore angrily at C.Y.L.A.S.'s wings, pulling as much metal off as he could before gazing down at the cockpit. Raf looked back up, pleading silently for the seeker to get him out, but the disfigured mech under him had other ideas when the spider legs reared up from around his turbine and slammed into Starscream's back, sending him plummeting to the earth below.

The seeker crashed into a concrete riverbed, groaning in pain as he sat up. They had still been low enough in the sky that the damage would be minimal, his hiccup hadn't activated, but he was going to be very sore later. C.Y.L.A.S. slowed and landed a few hundred feet away from Starscream, transforming and grabbing Raf out of the air in a taunting fashion.

"Is that all you have, Starscream?" he mocked, "I knew you wouldn't be fooled by Project: Damocles, but I thought you would have been better prepared for this!"

Starscream spat a little energon from his mouth as he stood, "Put him down."

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, "Take him from me."

The seeker ran forward in a strategy he knew was reckless. But another part of him knew that this disfigured abomination was interested in him and nothing else. C.Y.L.A.S. sneered as Starscream drew closer and prepped his spider leg attachments for the speed the seeker was matching at. What he didn't expect was the sudden burst of acceleration Starscream achieved with a quick burst from his turbine. A hard punch landed in his faceplates and the boy flew from his servo in surprise. Raf screamed and when he felt a new servo clutch around him delicately he latched on, sobbing into the metal. Starscream landed on his peds roughly and covered the boy with his other servo as he held him close and doubled back to find a place to hide him.

C.Y.L.A.S. growled angrily and ran after him, grabbing a wing to wrench him back and throw him to the ground, "We're hardly done here yet, Starscream!"

The seeker hit the cement hard and moved out of the way just before his opponent could stomp down on him. Raf was still huddled tightly in his grasp, but he could hardly protect the boy if he was still holding him. Starscream winced as he struggled to his peds and saw a road he could set the boy down on just ahead.

He took a few steps then felt himself pulled back again, a sharp stab tearing into the lower part of his side. The pain made him cry out in a yelp and his legs buckled, forcing him down. Starscream whined as he leaned over and slid Raf delicately from his servos to the ground, the boy rolling out onto the cement beneath the mech with a soft 'oof!'. Raf stared up at the seeker's wide optics and the boy winced when Starscream cried out again, another spider leg protruding from his shoulder.

"Admit it," C.Y.L.A.S. sneered, snaking a third spider leg around the seeker's neck to pull his helm back, "these modifications are far better than what I could have worked with in that copy we made. The perfect cross between your clone, Airachnid's parts and my wit and determination. You don't stand a chance."

Starscream whined as he tried to pull the spider leg away from his neck, every drip of energon leaking from his wounds felt ten times more as he heard Raf cry openly. Oh, he didn't want the child to see this. He didn't want him to be in the middle of the brutality he was suffering, to witness the horror of what this monster had planned for him. He didn't want him to see his wounds or hear his cries of agony. The boy didn't deserve any of that.

C.Y.L.A.S. pulled harder at the seeker's neck to force him further back and leaned down to him, whispering into his audials, "Let me tell you a little secret, Starscream, because I know you'll foresee it eventually. I'm going to bring you to Megatron. I'm going to let the Decepticons figure out how to use your power. Then I'm going usurp Megatron and rule the Decepticons myself. And if you're well behaved through all of that, I might just keep you alive after I'm done with you."

Starscream's chassis was trembling from the anguish he was suffering, but he still managed a snarl, if not for himself then for Raf's sake, "N-not a chance..."

C.Y.L.A.S. tsked and shoved harder into the spider legs impaling his prey's frame, listening to him squeal, "Now isn't that a shame?"

The seeker held in a wail then gasped in surprise and pain when his assailant was suddenly off him, a loud blaster shot echoing into the concrete channel.

Smokescreen stood some distance away, blaster aimed carefully, and he smiled, "I'm with Scream. Not a chance!"


	107. Human Factor VI

Ch. 107

Starscream had never been so happy to see that arrogant, wanna-be Prime in all his function. Smokescreen quickly ran from his vantage point and slid down the side of the concrete channel to the pair, lifting Starscream to his peds first before carefully getting a hold of Raf and cradling the boy in his servo.

"Let's get you guys back to Ratchet."

Starscream struggled and gently pushed against the white mech's chestplate, "No, no, get Raf out of here, get him back-" the seeker shoved harder, knocking himself away from Smokescreen and the younger mech out of the way as C.Y.L.A.S. brought down his spider legs between them.

Smokescreen held onto Raf tighter and rolled back, aiming his other arm, blaster ready, at his opponent, "Hey, c'mon Con! At least give us a heads up when you're creeping!"

Starscream shuddered in his pain and collapsed, trying to focus on his intakes so he wouldn't black out. C.Y.L.A.S. sneered as he assessed the seeker's condition, deciding to focus on the white mech before him.

"You and I have yet to be formally introduced," the disfigured seeker chuckled, "But I suppose you're the mech that comes around every once in a while. Wheeljack, isn't it?"

Smokescreen smirked, "I don't think I appreciate you using that name," he charged his blaster again, "and going after human kids is so below the plate. Why not take on a real challenge?"

C.Y.L.A.S. laughed, "Become a challenge then!" he raised his arms quickly and fired both missiles, jumping up to transform.

Smokescreen's optics widened and he dove quickly, transforming around Raf as he sped down the channel and away from the explosions, "Sorry about the ride! I'm trying to COMM Ratchet, but Optimus and the team must still be in trouble! How you doin', kid?"

Raf trembled in the back seat of the mech's vehicle mode, tears streaming down his face, "I'm really scared... Is Starscream gonna be ok?"

Smokescreen chuckled, "Well... I mean, yeah. I'll take this guy down and we'll get him to Ratchet. No worries, right?"

The boy nodded and quieted down but shuddered when he heard a jet turbine following up above them. And it was gaining fast.

"Uh oh," Smokescreen warned, "Evasive maneuvers!"

The bot jerked to the side as a rain of blaster fire began to riddle steadily behind them, only nearly missing them. Smokescreen revved his engine to go faster and C.Y.L.A.S. took the bait, his turbine pushing harder to match them. The white mech only allowed the chase for a second as he quickly hit the brakes and turned at an angle, skidding as he started driving back to where Starscream was collapsed. C.Y.L.A.S. snarled as he was forced to overshoot ahead of them and struggled to turn himself around, not yet used to his new form.

Smokescreen drove slower as he approached Starscream and stopped, letting Raf get out on his own before transforming, "Hey Scream, can you get up?"

The seeker hissed as his intakes became quick and labored, "S-Starscream, you imbecile."

The white mech smiled and reached down to help him up, "Well, it's a good thing your sense of humor hasn't died on us yet."

"No, but you will!"

Smokescreen only had a fraction of a second to turn and block a pair of spider legs that attempted to stab into him from above. C.Y.L.A.S. charged forward with his own claws and slashed at the young mech's arms, kicking hard at his peds to throw him off balance. Smokescreen stumbled back but regained his form and dodged another swipe aimed for his helm, punching hard into C.Y.L.A.S.'s side. The disfigured seeker growled in pain but used the angle to shove the white mech away from him with his lower pair of spider legs. Smokescreen fell back and landed hard into the concrete, shuddering when he felt a few deeper scrapes begin to leak energon. Sure, he knew fighting to save his species and stop the Decepticons from destroying sentient lives wasn't going to be safe or pretty. But he had thoroughly hoped his first real fight would've gone better than how it was going now.

And it got worse when he moved to get up and he felt a sharp leg kick into his gut. C.Y.L.A.S. kicked him again, even after he had collapsed, and punched him hard in the helm when he tried to get up.

Raf watched in horror, tears fogging his glasses, and he ran forward to try to do anything he could to get it all to stop, "No! Leave him alone, let him go!"

Smokescreen winced when he saw the boy getting closer and coughed in surprise, "R-Raf... stay back..."

Starscream heard the commotion and struggled to focus his optics on the other mechs, "Raf, get out of here!"

C.Y.L.A.S. turned and sneered down at the boy, his glare freezing Raf in his tracks, and he transformed out a blaster, aiming it down at the child as it charged. Smokescreen growled and forced himself to move, his chassis bumping into the disfigured seeker's legs as he dove to shield the boy. The act annoyed C.Y.L.A.S. It bothered him. And instead of letting the blaster's charge go to waste, he aimed into Smokescreen's back and fired.

Starscream didn't hear the actual shot. He saw it. From his prone position, he could see energon pooling underneath the young mech's now very still chassis. And after a few moments, he did hear something. He heard crying. It was Raf, hiding under Smokescreen's frame, and his wails drew C.Y.L.A.S.'s attention to the white mech's very short and quick intakes, barely enough to show he was still functioning.

"Clinging to life, are we?" the mech chuckled, "It's a hard thing to hold onto, especially when you're teetering so close to the edge. Here, let me make this easier for you..." he charged his blaster again, "Let me take the edge off."

C.Y.L.A.S. aimed carefully, poised to shoot into Smokescreen's helm, when a hard force slammed into him from the side, crashing him into the concrete side of the channel. The mech coughed at the pain and looked up, Starscream's form standing in front of the collapsed Autobot he had been so eager to eliminate. But something wasn't quite right.

Starscream's optics were blank. He was looking ahead, but staring at nothing. His mind was blank, too. Or at least, he thought that it felt just so. All he could hear and think about was this, these horrible moments C.Y.L.A.S. had created and the fear and the anger and his optics felt as though they were shorting out and there was nothing but red and the terrible feeling of his chassis being out of control and spiraling into something he'd never quite-

Starscream roared at C.Y.L.A.S. and charged forward, his frame hiccuping wildly as sparks channeled in between his wings at an alarming rate. C.Y.L.A.S. was only barely able to move out of the way before the enraged seeker's fist went into the concrete, blowing a hole into it. But the silver mech wasn't finished. He tore after his fleeing opponent, his hiccup throwing him in front of the abomination, and he punched and slashed with everything this power was giving him. C.Y.L.A.S. had never witnessed such an extension of Starscream's capabilities and no matter how much he wanted to sit in awe of its raw brutality, the pain from being on the receiving end made it a bit too hard to cope.

C.Y.L.A.S. threw up his arms to block the barrage of punches that flew at him like bullets from what felt like every angle. One second, Starscream would be in front, the next his hiccup would throw him to the side and the attacks would become more damaging. C.Y.L.A.S. snarled at the amount of wounds that began to form on his frame, some ranging from dents to gouges to broiling burns where metal was beginning to drip off of him like rain off a house. Starscream's hiccup was moving him so fast, he was melting his opponent.

C.Y.L.A.S. jumped back in an attempt to escape and even transformed, his turbine ready to get him the frag out of this horrible mess. But Starscream's claws dug roughly into one of his wings and the seeker began to turn, spinning with every ounce of strength he could find within himself. When he felt he could give no more he finally released, C.Y.L.A.S.'s jet mode hurtling into the air and into the dark of the night. Away from him. Away from the mess he'd made. Away from Raf... from Smokescreen...

Starscream shuddered and fell to his knees, his first instinct to dry heave as the sparks between his wings stopped and his chassis settled, the hiccups slowing to a rapid vibration and then ceasing altogether. The seeker felt his whole frame burning, like he was being cooked from the inside out, and when he did finally collapse he found himself staring into thankful blue optics, not too far away from him.

"Scream... ... Starscream..." Smokescreen whispered quietly, "Thanks... for..." he trailed off, then smiled, "Team's on the way... They'll get us patched up..."

Starscream only stared back quietly then shuttered his optics, listening to the quiet and Raf's tired breathing as a ground bridge opened up near by.


	108. Human Factor VII

Ch. 108

"Multiple fractures," Ratchet started, "burns and cauterization around the blaster shot. Cranial denting. Sprained arm, torn digit line..." he glared at Smokescreen, "and all that's just from you."

Smokescreen smiled, wincing when Breakdown tightened the slip on his arm, "Hey, what can I say? Protecting Scream costs a bit, huh?"

Ratchet grumbled, "Not to mention the Decepticons now know you are a part of this team. Your element of surprise is gone."

The white mech shook his helm, "No, no, we still have that. He thought I was Wheeljack."

"Jackie?" Bulkhead laughed, "Can't wait to tell him about that!"

Optimus stepped forward, taking inventory of the damage on his team, "That may be another consideration we will have to make. Bulkhead, would Wheeljack be willing to become a more permanent part of our team?"

The green mech shrugged, "Maybe? Jackie has his issues with authority, it'll be hard for him to get comfortable..."

The Prime nodded back, "Please get in touch with him and let him know that it may be helpful further down the line if he were more readily available," Bulkhead smiled and Optimus looked back over Ratchet's notes, "And how are Starscream's injuries?"

"Well, not terribly minor..." the medic confessed, scrolling through his notes, "Two stab wounds, some abrasions around his neck. I noted some overheat damage throughout his chassis. That was pretty minor on its own... Ah, and some dents on his servos and digits that seem smoothed over. That could be from the heat damage."

Optimus hummed lowly, "What could have caused this? A new weapon?"

Smokescreen perked up, "No, it was Starscream."

Ratchet frowned, "He did this to himself? How?" he glared at the seeker, who kept his optics trained on the ceiling, his mind deep in thought.

"I don't think that was intentional," the white mech shrugged, "Raf and I were in a tight squeeze. Scream got us out. He was all..." Smokescreen's optics widened in wonder, "he was moving so fast! It was like he was in ten different places at once! One spot here and then ZOOM! And when he was done there, then CRACK! And that bot? He couldn't keep up! Then Scream grabbed him and tossed him right out into the horizon! It was amazing!"

Ratchet grumbled but Optimus nodded, "Smokescreen, you witnessed all of this with your own optics?

Smokescreen nodded, "Raf saw it too. He was hiding under my arms."

Ratchet quickly went to his computer console, his console COMM system calling Raf but Optimus stopped him, "Easy, old friend. Rafael has been through far too much this evening. Please, allow him to rest and we will talk to him when he is ready."

The medic glared, then sighed, "You're right..." he nodded more confidently, "No, you're right. I'll talk to Miko or Jack in the morning and ask them to check on him before we discuss this..." he looked to Starscream, the seeker still silently staring up into the ceiling, "If what Smokescreen described is true-"

"Which it so totally is!"

Ratchet glared at him, "Then that means Starscream's power is increasing or he is activating parts of it that have lain dormant until truly needed. We were lucky this night," he turned back to his notes, "we could have lost Raf and Smokescreen if he hadn't been capable of such a feat."

Optimus nodded and looked back at Starscream, smiling gently when he saw those tired blue optics shutter quietly.

* * *

"You let him escape!"

Megatron's snarl echoed throughout the command deck. The drones didn't falter in their work and Dreadwing didn't flinch. This wasn't his chastisement he was witnessing.

But C.Y.L.A.S. was a trained soldier. He stood tall as he could with his injuries, his servos folded neatly behind his back as he awaited what Megatron would unveil upon him.

The warlord stalked around him like a predator did an easy meal, his voice lowering to a hiss, "What made you think that you could handle his capture on your own?! Your failures only make clearer the value you hold to me, C.Y.L.A.S.! Not only did you miss catching my second, but Project: Damocles' activation codes were deleted!" he grabbed up the satellite's housing box, throwing it against a wall and letting the contents explode all over the deck; he pulled his servo back to strike him, "Two failures stacked against you! What have you left to save yourself?!"

C.Y.L.A.S. took a soft intake, "I have, Lord Megatron, a new understanding into Starscream's power. It has evolved."

Megatron stopped himself from hitting the disfigured mech and scowled, "Explain. Now."

C.Y.L.A.S. nodded, "Starscream entered a manic state of amazing speed and power during our fight. I had fatally injured the Autobot known as 'Wheeljack' and he became... enraged. His hits went beyond physical capability. His speed put his very form in multiple zones of existence at once. It also granted him an enormous well of strength and..." he grazed his digits against some of his burns, the metal smooth and fresh, "and the damage could have been far more extensive."

Megatron huffed, "Your injuries are of-"

"However," the disfigured seeker interrupted, "when Starscream removed me from the fight, actually threw me many miles away, I was able to witness for a brief moment a stutter in that power. He can only attain such strength and speed in short bursts. I can surmise from the experience that he has never done such a thing before. And, if I am correct, this weakened state will make him far more easier to capture."

Megatron frowned at first, then sneered, "Congratulations, C.Y.L.A.S. I am impressed..." he waved him off, "Go to the med bay and have yourself examined for any pressing wounds. I want you back here as soon as you're capable. I need you seated at the table so that we may plan our next move..."


	109. Legacy

Ch. 109

Ratchet tiredly pulled himself away from his computer to rub his optics. It had been a restless couple of days. With Starscream's hiccup evolving into a more frantic episode and the team still tending to fresh wounds, it was hard to get excited about much. Except what the future could hold...

The medic scoffed and shut off his console, "I don't need to know," he murmured, "that wouldn't be fair..."

"What wouldn't be fair?" came a curious voice.

Ratchet flinched in surprise and turned his chair to look at Smokescreen, the mech smiling widely at him, "Ah... just our... numbers and stamina against Megatron's rage, I suppose. I doesn't matter what we gain, his forces always seem to beat us back... Even with Starscream, we're at a disadvantage."

The white mech shrugged, "Yeah, guess you're right. But Scream says he's working on it. He wants us all to meet him downstairs and we're just waiting on you."

The medic blinked in surprise and nodded, standing to follow Smokescreen deeper into the base.

* * *

"Do you know why I have yet to encourage any of you to use these?"

Starscream gestured gently to the many storerooms behind him, each containing an Iacon relic safely within its chamber. The artifacts had been moved into the base sometime after the whole 'trapped in ice' debacle. The silver mech was just glad he hadn't been awake for it.

Bulkhead groaned audibly, "Uhh... Is this a test?"

Arcee sighed, "Do you think we can't handle them?"

Optimus smiled softly, "You have not encouraged us to use these because of the risk that comes with removing them from our base. They may be able to turn the tide of a battle, but they could just as easily be lost in the fight."

Starscream's wings clicked happily, "Exactly! But today we are going to discuss the final relic that I have been unable to procure on my own. It requires a Prime to rescue it-" Smokescreen walked in quietly with Ratchet and the seeker rolled his optics, "Better late than never," he murmured, then cleared his throat, "The last relic is a sword, your sword, Optimus. I say 'your sword' because none of us can use it unless we are, or have the servo, of a Prime."

"Have a servo?" Bulkhead whispered to Arcee.

Starscream frowned, "This Megatron hasn't done it yet and probably won't. Moving on..." he pointed to Soundwave, who displayed a 3D map on his screen, "Megatron's forces are still being placed in certain mining locations. They will soon discover the Star Saber trapped in the side of a mountain."

Smokescreen awed loudly, his optics wide, "THE Star Saber?! One of the greatest Prime artifacts ever forged?!"

Starscream gasped and clapped his servos, "I KNOW, right?! I'm SO excited to share this bit of information with you! It's the highlight of my function!"

The white mech frowned at the seeker's mockery as the silver mech frowned back, "As I was saying... Megatron's clear yet not-so-clear motives will make this a far more difficult retrieval than it should be. But, and this is a big risk, if we give Optimus cover fire while he uses the Phase Shifter to move the rest of the way through to the sword, we can pluck it right from under Megatron's ugly mug without him noticing."

Arcee crossed her arms, "Sounds easy enough. If we only risk the one relic, it should be worth it."

Bumblebee nodded but beeped, noting that Starscream had made a fair point: Megatron's reaction to the presence of the two relics may differ.

Optimus hummed lowly, "The Star Saber is something we cannot risk allowing Megatron to even be aware of. Starscream is right. This mission must remain as covert as possible."

Ratchet scowled, "And how are we supposed to achieve that? Once they know we are nearby, they'll either expect Starscream to show or use us to draw him out!"

The seeker shifted on his peds, "Yes, how horrible for you. Rest assured, Soundwave and I are working on that. Slowly, but we have a thought or two we may be able to put into practice. Unfortunately, if we use it now, we may never be able to use it again once they learn of the trick."

Bumblebee buzzed, asking what the trick was.

Breakdown smirked, "Screamer's clone's chassis. It still emits his energy signature, just a little differently."

Knockout chuckled, "If we can have Soundwave hack into the Nemesis soft line and patch into my medical records, we can wirelessly signal the clone's frame to emit a more 'Starscream-esque' energy signature. Then, and this is my brilliant fun part-"

"No it isn't!" Starscream glared, "I told you this plan nearly fifteen minutes ago!"

The red mech glared back, hissing, "You're stealing my thunder!"

Smokescreen shook his helm, "Ok, enough, what happens after you change the energy signature?"

Breakdown smiled, "We make our own holographic clone of his energy signature. They'll have to know Silas is on board, if he's still alive. And if we patch Scream in with the signature, he can run around the Nemesis to his spark's content without getting caught."

The seeker sneered, "My ghost will haunt them. Long live this extinguished glitch."

Arcee smirked, "Alright, Fly Boy, think you can distract them long enough until we can get Optimus in there safely?"

Starscream pouted, "Doubting my talents? Oh, Arcee, you wound me! Of course I can! And if Soundwave can fix the receiving end, I might just be able to see into any nefarious plans they are concocting."

Optimus had been quiet as he listened to the plan but frowned lightly as a thought struck him, "Starscream, can you be harmed at all through this process?"

The seeker hummed quietly, "Well, this isn't exactly a procedure we've done before... We're only attempting it because the Harbinger is still remotely attached to the Nemesis."

"Starscream," the Prime asked again, "will you be harmed?"

Starscream crossed his arms, then shrugged lightly, "I... don't know. But I can take the risk. And we need to strike while we can. The less time Megatron has to do anything more, the better..."


	110. Legacy II

Ch. 110

Ratchet was somewhat excited by the prospect of the science he, Knockout and Soundwave were collaborating on. A semi-physical hologram that they could remotely patch into the Nemesis? A small part of him thought they should save the trap for a later date. The Star Saber was important, but what if something more pressing, more dire, came along? They could only use this plan once. After that, the Decepticons would undoubtedly debug and isolate the breaches that they were using to patch in and they wouldn't be able to use this plan ever again. The medic sighed. Well, he would enjoy the project while they had it.

Soundwave buzzed gently from the Harbinger's main console, "Ratchet: systems online. Awaiting Starscream upload."

Ratchet was pulled from his thoughts abruptly but he quickly nodded, "Ah, yes, let me go check on them..." he poked his helm out of the room and called loudly, "Knockout! Breakdown, Starscream! Are you ready?"

Knockout's excited chuckles echoed back to him, "Oh, almost~! Stop squirming, Scream, you're making this less fun~"

Starscream's hiss followed, "Stop readjusting, it fits fine!"

Ratchet rolled his optics, turning back to Soundwave, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Wire uplink: set. Signaling: rerouted. Tracking systems: disabled. Aid: not needed. Soundwave: thankful regardless."

The medic nodded, "Alright. And when Starscream comes in, we'll be able to plug him in?"

"Ratchet's assumptions: correct."

"Good," Ratchet said simply, sitting back at his console.

The tech he was working with was something he wasn't terribly familiar with, but Soundwave had been beyond helpful in showing him what he needed to look for. Within a few minutes, Starscream finally emerged followed by Knockout and Breakdown, the seeker fitted with a special layering of armor on his arms, legs, chestplate and helm.

"I feel ridiculous," the silver mech scowled.

Knockout purred, "Really? I think you look styling. Though, a fresh coat of paint would make it sparkle far more."

Breakdown patted the red mech's shoulder plating as he passed him, standing beside Ratchet, "Are we ready to go?"

Ratchet nodded, "All we need is for Starscream to plug in. Once he's inside, Soundwave and I will reconfigure his visuals so he'll be able to navigate on his own without the aid of the Nemesis maps. It'll make it look far more realistic if he can move around based on what he sees and what will undoubtedly come at him."

Starscream growled and laid himself down on a berth, settling in, "Yes, let them come at me..."

"Hey, this was your idea," Knockout frowned, plugging his arms and legs into some cabling, "Besides, it won't take long to configure. Soundwave just needs to finesse the details. Right, Wave?"

The blue mech stared at him wordlessly then went back to typing away into another console.

Knockout pouted at him, "So rude... Anyway, once he's finished, we'll have this all sorted. Then you can really feel like you're back on the ship."

Starscream scoffed, "Forgive my distaste for our old base of operations, but I never want to be aboard that ship again. This will be the only exception as they will not be able to harm or capture me."

"True," Knockout shrugged, "Well, that aside, are you ready? Once I plug your helmet in, you'll be 'matrix-i-fied'."

The seeker sat up slowly to glare at the red mech, "If you dare elaborate, I will harm you. And yes, I'm ready," he laid himself back down, "if anything, to escape from you and your movie references."

Ratchet looked over his console as the computer program booted up, glancing back at Knockout with a nod. The red mech nodded back and crouched down carefully as he plugged Starscream's helmet in. The seeker tensed greatly as all of his systems began to link up with the program. It felt as though he was lightly peeling out of his frame, not terribly unlike the first time he had ever ground bridged, and as his optics rebooted and adjusted he frowned, glaring at a purple and poorly fabricated pixelation of the Nemesis's energon store room.

"This... is awful."

"We know," he heard Ratchet comment, the medic sounding as though he was miles away instead of sitting beside him, "Soundwave is calibrating now. Your hologram will be visible to any mech or drone that spots you, so try to hide somewhere if you can."

"Calibration: 12%. Calibration: 32%. Calibration: 47%. Calibration:-"

"Ok, Wave, we don't need an update on every single point," Knockout pouted, "Just let us know when he can actually see."

Starscream scowled and did as he was told regardless. He could still see the horribly pixelated energon cubes and hid beside them. Movement was noted, but not yet perfect, and from the way his vision was functioning, it was clear he wouldn't actually be able to 'see' until Soundwave was done. And it wouldn't be a transitional moment, either.

The seeker wanted to hiss lightly at Ratchet or Breakdown or someone as he tried to watch the area around him to the best of his ability. This whole mess was making him more nervous than he should have been. They couldn't hurt him. He was just mounting the distraction. With Megatron and the Decepticons believing him to be aboard the Nemesis, the warlord would ignore Optimus and the team's move on the Star Saber. It was a good plan. But now he was impatient.

"ETA on that one hundred percent?" Starscream growled quietly.

Breakdown's voice answered, but it was getting harder to hear, "Just a sec, Scream. Soundwave's nearly done. Just be ready."

Starscream sighed gently, "I am ready..."

Knockout's laugh echoed lightly, "Well the wait is over!"

With a sudden blast of color and light to his optics, the seeker snarled and covered his faceplate, the patch in to the Nemesis fully successful. Starscream winced as he blinked his optics and blearily looked around. Bright, blue energon cubes. Dark, forboding ship walls. The cubes jumped lightly when the ship hit a stream of turbulence but otherwise, the seeker was completely alone. And it felt like he was in the ship.

Starscream slowly stood from his crouch behind a tower of energon cubes and cautiously walked around the room, "Does anyone know the range of control I'll have?"

"Enough," Knockout commented quickly, "The computers should treat you like any other mech on the ship. You can operate the doors and the lifts. Maybe even the computers if you can get the angles right."

"The angles?" the seeker looked down at his servos, frowning, "What do you mean 'angles'?"

Ratchet answered, "It's something I've wanted to test," he admitted, "hologram forms that have a more physical range than your average distraction. I had heard a few centuries back that Cybertronians on other planets would use more interactive holograms to communicate with local planetary inhabitants. But, since I don't posses the materials to make such a thing..."

Breakdown laughed, "No worries! You got us helping you rig this up now!"

"Come to think of it," Knockout purred, "it might be fun to make a hologram army of me. Just me. No one else. Oooh, the possibilities."

"Knockout: cease speaking. Duration: eternity."

Knockout growled but Ratchet hushed him loudly, "Quiet, both of you! Starscream, can you test your limits now?"

The seeker nodded, knowing the action couldn't be seen, and frowned at a small tower of cubes. He reached out in hesitation and set his servo against it but in shock he flinched back. He could feel it. The energon cube was there. A shiver ran through him and Starscream swung his arm hard, toppling the tower and sending the cubes everywhere.

The seeker cackled excitedly and went to the storeroom door, activating it to open, "I'm out and proceeding down the corridor. Lower level of the Nemesis. Just passed the lower communications deck."

"We have you pinged on the map," Breakdown informed him.

"Alright, Starscream," Ratchet said, intaking heavily, "they're going to know you're there pretty quick. So when you start to move, you really have to move. We have to make this count."

Starscream smirked then sneered, chuckling, "Oh, I'm going to make them work for it. Someone COMM Optimus. Operation: Bait is on the move."


	111. Legacy III

Ch. 111

If Starscream wasn't so prideful, he would be skipping down the halls of the Nemesis. He had yet to see a single drone or higher ranking Con, but he was still giddy. There was a forbidden excitement to what was going on, not unlike finding the cheat codes to a game. He was God-moding and shamelessly proud of it. The seeker came around a corridor briskly as he held his wings high. It was then that he was finally able to get a glimpse of his future interactions with the inhabitants of the ship based solely on the welcoming group of Vehicons that came running at him, guns drawn and charged.

"Starscream!" one of them shouted, "Lord Megatron has made it our sole duty to capture you alive!"

The shameless excitement. It lingered.

Starscream pursed, "Yes, I'm sure he has. I'm sure he has made an empassionate speech laced with undertones of malice and devastation should you fail. I'm sure he told you of the importance of all this, that my capture would be one that the historical archives would cover. I am very sure that he is gathering more troops as we speak, and most likely making another speech about the victory that is nearly at hand beyond the veil of your understanding."

"No," came an amused voice, "he's not busy making speechs," C.Y.L.A.S. came up from behind the seeker, his spider legs twitching in anticipation, "But he is thoroughly excited to see you've made a bold move in coming here. Though we do have to have an air of caution around this, don't we?"

Starscream glared back at the disfigured mech, "Still alive are we?"

He was awarded with a chuckle, "Of course. My skills are needed here. They are appreciated. But allow me to do you a courtesy before I take you to Lord Megatron myself," the seeker bowed lightly, "I go by C.Y.L.A.S. now, as in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis."

Starscream clicked his glossa on the roof of his mouth, "Cute, you're an abbreviation now. What a lucky human you are."

C.Y.L.A.S. glared, "I am Cybertronian. Respect that. I may not have come to life the same way you did-"

Starscream sneered, "You're nothing but a parasite. Want me to 'predict' something for you?"

C.Y.L.A.S. charged his missiles and aimed carefully, "Right now, I'd rather you not. Now start walking. Lord Megatron is waiting."

The silver seeker scoffed, "Is he? No, I'm not in the mood to see him. I'd rather we have some fun wrecking the place first."

"We?" C.Y.L.A.S. sneered, "You're the only one who made it onto our ship."

"I know," Starscream chuckled, "I'm going to make the lot of you look like cheap rust buckets."

The silver mech transformed out his blasters and ducked as the first Vehicon fired. He was well aware that his hologram could very effectively attack with well placed jabs and kicks, but his blaster transformation was all for show. Starscream was sure that he wouldn't be able to blast any of his enemies away, at least not today. And the Vehicons were doing a lovely job of firing down upon C.Y.L.A.S., the startled creation diving to the side as he growled. Their frantic blaster fire traveled up the walls, smoldered into the floors and a stray shot even hit a pressurized water line in the corner of the ceiling, bathing the hallway in steam.

'By Primus,' Starscream, thought as he scuttled away with a laugh, 'no wonder the Autobots were always winning. The drones are terrible shots.'

The seeker came around another corner and arrived at the lifts. This floor was no longer fun and his drive to press on meant he needed to cause mayhem elsewhere. So he opened the lifts and activated the next floor's button, scheming quietly on what and who he would torment as the doors closed. A small part of him hoped Megatron would be next on the scene. Humiliating him would be fun. But Dreadwing would suffice, too. A second load of drones would be bothersome.

And that is exactly what happened as Starscream watched the lift doors open. A large troop of drones came running at the door, all yelling excitedly, and the seeker sighed as he pressed the button to go up.

"No," he grumbled, "this wouldn't be a fun game to play. It would just be sad."

The lift doors closed and went up to the next level. The doors opened and Starscream walked out slowly, peering down the halls on either side to check for a glimpse of any foes worthy of his God-moding. He was greatly surprised when he saw Dreadwing waiting down the hall, arms crossed in an unamused fashion, with only a glare on his faceplates.

Starscream held in a gasp and sneered, "Is this all I am awarded with, Dreadwing? Your angry faceplates?" he fluttered his wings as he started to walk towards him, "I make it onto the Nemesis to stretch my power, to gloat, to perhaps smash a few of you out of existence, and this is it? Surely Megatron has told you what I am capable of, what I could possibly do to all of you. Aren't you the least bit ready for what I will dish out upon you?"

Dreadwing said nothing and simply drew out his sword, waiting.

The silver mech laughed, "I have become far too powerful for your silly weapons! Prepare yourself!"

"Hubris will be your downfall, abomination," Dreadwing hissed.

Starscream smirked, "Here, in this moment, I have no room to be humble."

Starscream lunged forward and shifted to the side as Dreadwing's sword came down, listening in glee as the blade struck into the wall and floor with a loud CLANG. The silver seeker dipped around to the larger mech's back and leant away when the sword came at him again and missed, cutting nothing but air. Starscream was teasing. Dreadwing wouldn't be able to land a hit on him regardless. And he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to stretch his hologram's hit power. Starscream waited for the blue mech to extend his arm out in another thrust and jabbed his own servo up quickly into his arm. Dreadwing snarled in pain at the contact and nearly dropped his sword but tossed the blade up to catch with his other servo as he cradled his wounded arm close to his chestplate.

"That's a torn limb line," Starscream mused sweetly, "Too bad Knockout isn't here to help you. You'll have to get a med drone to fix it. That won't be too pretty."

"When I'm finished with you," Dreadwing snarled back, holding his sword tightly, "It will be you who will suffer at the servos of our medbots. And I will relish every moment of your screams!"

The blue mech swung down hard as Starscream leaned away again, his blade stabbing into the floor hard. Dreadwing's optics widened when he pulled and the sword wouldn't come up. It was stuck. Starscream growled and ran at his opponent, jumping to kick hard into his chestplate and send him back. He knew the damage wouldn't be much, but he was making Dreadwing mad and sending him away without satisfaction. Besides, the silver seeker was bored now. He wanted another opponent to torment. But a thought struck him as he laughed and retreated down the hall. The medbay would be an excellent place to unleash his havoc upon. If they couldn't tend to their wounds, they would be far more vulnerable. He liked this plan. Sure, it was more Decepticon than Autobot, but no one was jabbering into his audials to tell him 'no'. The connection must have been weaker the more he wandered around this place.

Starscream came to the medbay doors and opened them wide, "And here I return! But not as a patient..."

The silver mech walked in and frowned. The room wasn't the same at all. It was...

Starscream walked slower, "Well, this isn't at all foreboding in the slightest..."

The room had more equipment stashed into it, equipment he wasn't all that familiar with. The usual berth that sat in the room was moved as well. Before it had been closer to Knockout's console to make it easier to chat and type into his files. Now it was given pride of place in the very center of the room, surrounded by these odd machines and seemingly-not-so-seemingly medical pieces.

Starscream cautiously examined some of the items. Most appeared to absorb or conduct energy. That wasn't a good sign. Others were sharp and nefarious looking cutting tools, some he had never seen before. Another not-so-good sign. The silver seeker trembled as he reached down and picked up two things that were scaring him the most at the moment: a long, thick cable, and a syringe, filled with something quite viscous.

"A cortical patch cord," came a deep, raspy voice from the med bay door, "and tranquilizers, all filled and ready for you."

Starscream swung around and felt his optics widen as Megatron's glared back in excitement, "It has been a little while, hasn't it, my dear Starscream? It seems you've been playing a little game with us, haven't you? But you're back home where you belong. I see you're becoming accommodated with your new quarters."

The silver seeker frowned and set the cord and syringes down, "I am not here for that."

Megatron chuckled, "Yes, C.Y.L.A.S. and Dreadwing tell me you've been causing quite a ruckus. I don't dislike that. They need to be tested."

Starscream transformed out a blaster, "And what about you? Are you ready to be 'tested'?"

The warlord laughed louder, "You mistake my being here, don't you? I am not here to be tested, I am here to test you."

Starscream was ill prepared as Megatron lunged forward, his sword ready. The seeker had become too used to the hiccup saving him from such actions so he was more than surprised when the blade slashed through his hologram and he had to remind himself he wasn't there.

But Megatron didn't look surprised at all, "And that explains quite a bit, doesn't it, my dear Starscream?"

"Y-you knew?!" Starscream yelped, stumbling back to avoid proximity.

The warlord slowly stalked after him, "An inkling of an idea crossed my mind when our security systems were breached earlier today. For a moment, C.Y.L.A.S. was registering on our system monitors as you and then your signal ended up in the belly of my ship. Not quite teleportation, but I figured you were prowling around using some other means. Certainly not here physically..." he almost seems to purr, "Not that it will matter much now that you are here."

Starscream frowned, "You can't hurt me when I'm like this. You can't touch me."

"Can't I?"

A buzzing in Megatron's COMM activated and he sneered, suddenly lunging forward and grabbing the seeker, slamming him into the wall behind him, "You really don't understand this technology, do you?! All the better for me. Now that my security team has isolated the Autobots' control over my ship's projection systems, I can do whatever I want to you!"


	112. Legacy IV

Ch. 112

Ratchet scowled as multiple warning signs began to scream at him. Starscream was in trouble now. It had started almost immediately after the seeker had begun moving about the ship. Soundwave was frantically typing into a secondary console beside the medic and Knockout and Breakdown were scrambling to give medical aid to Starscream's chassis. Whatever was going on, the seeker was not handling it well. His frame tensed at random moments and convulsed only once since the alerts began blaring.

"What is going on up there?!" Ratchet snarled, "They shouldn't be able to touch him!"

"Decepticon security team: has regained control of projection systems," Soundwave stopped typing and expelled his cables, latching on tightly to the console, "Remote isolation commencing: Operation: Bait: compromised."

Ratchet read the screens as they quickly bustled with information and the blue mech began countering actions with his own codes, "Scrap... he's on his own..."

Knockout huffed from the seeker's berthside, "He'll be fine. He always is."

Ratchet glared at him, "His MIND is essentially trapped on Megatron's ship! They may not be able to drill into him physically, but they could lock him away up there until they get a hold of his chassis! He is at their mercy for whatever torment they can concoct through the use of downloadable viruses!"

"Call Optimus!" Breakdown quickly suggested.

Knockout grumbled, "We can't, no communication with Team O until they call us first. Covert operations, remember?"

Breakdown stared down in concern at Starscream's chassis as it tensed again, "So... so what do we do then?"

"Exactly what we're already doing," Ratchet sighed, "As soon as Soundwave can loosen the Decepticon's grip on Starscream's psyche, we'll pull him out. We just need a few more minutes."

* * *

Starscream cried out in pain as he felt Megatron's claws dig in. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. He tried thinking the phrase over and over, but it didn't help. Laws of reversal: if he could inflict damage, they could certainly attack back. And now that Megatron's troops had control over the system that had brought his mind onto the ship, he was at their mercy.

Megatron lifted the seeker from the wall and threw him hard onto the berth. Starscream felt his intake wheeze out of him and he scrambled to slip away but the warlord was on his hologram again, pinning him down as he examined the back of his helm.

"So, it would seem C.Y.L.A.S. was correct," he mused, "MECH did try to patch you themselves. How pathetic. Regardless..." Megatron leaned over and snagged the end of the cortical patch cord, "let's test these physical limits you posses..."

Starscream squealed and squirmed when he felt the proximity of the cord draw closer. Now that he was sure he was going to be maimed, he was wary of what little effect the cord could have on him. What if it spirited his mind somewhere else? What if it downloaded his mind into their systems? What if it pulled him completely from his chassis? Would he die then?

The seeker struggled harder and dug his claws into the berth. Megatron lined the plug at the back of his helm and pushed it forward, but the plug phased through and the warlord scowled.

"Now that is disappointing, isn't it?" he huffed, tossing the cord aside, "It would seem I will have to invent a new game to play with you while my security team fully separates you from the Autobot's programs. Won't that be a fun hunt, my dear Starscream? Searching for your frame while your disembodied mind becomes a slave on this ship? Don't think I won't hesitate to use that against you," he leaned down against him, hissing into his audials, "I could keep you separated for the rest of eternity. I don't need your mind to harness your power. But it will amuse me to watch you suffer, to watch you wither in agony as I take it from you. That is what all this is about now. You. Your existence here is impossible. I had the answer to all of life's beginnings and ends right in front of me and you played well in your sniveling role. You cast the perfect smokescreen in front of my optics. I never even knew..."

Starscream whimpered and gasped when he felt Megatron's claws slowly snake around his throat. They gently began to squeeze and he started to tremble, his own lithe claws desperately tugging on the one giant servo that began to choke him.

"Do you know what power you truly posses?" the warlord continued, "Do you know what harnessing this power could create? What you could be capable of building or destroying with the wave of a servo? Primus dictated this power to the first of the Primes, the purest forms of our species, and you have ended up with this limitless expansion of opportunity."

The seeker shook his helm, tears forming in his optics, "I-it's n... not limitless... It... doesn't work... like..."

Megatron turned him over, his grip never leaving his throat, and slammed him back into the berth, "Doesn't it?!" he roared, "You have yet to fully harness such possibilities! I have the advantage! I will always have the advantage! Unicron perished, leaving me with the knowledge he bore since the beginning of his existence! You are a legend! You are a tale made of the fantastical! A creation that no Cybertronian could ever have dreamed of, let alone create on their own! I will enslave you, my dear Starscream! Your powers are MINE to control! Even before you became aware, you served me, and you will continue to serve me until I rule not just our home and this pathetic planet, but ALL OF THIS UNIVERSE!"

Starscream screamed out and slashed his claws up, slamming them into the side of Megatron's helm. The warlord dropped him with a yell and pressed a servo against the leaking metal Starscream had stabbed into, a slick grin and chuckle escaping him.

"You... are going to make this fun for me, aren't you?"

The seeker stayed stock still, panting his intakes quickly as he recovered. Megatron flicked fresh energon from his servo then dove at Starscream with a snarl. The seeker shrieked, sliding under the berth and throwing himself over the equipment that the warlord intended to one day use upon him. Megatron followed excitedly, cackling as he dove after him. His large claws slashed away at the machinery, the chase being more important than the tools, and lunged hard when he saw even the most remote amount of space with which to grab Starscream. But the seeker was just as frantic to get away, his terrified form running about the room as the warlord followed close behind. This plan wasn't happening the way it should anymore. He prayed to himself. He prayed that Optimus had already retrieved the Star Saber and that Ratchet and Soundwave could get him out of here. He prayed that he wouldn't be damaged through all this, that he would wake up being angry and not scarred with pain. He prayed that Megatron wouldn't catch him. But he prayed hardest that the warlord's lunacy was just simply that: lunacy. He couldn't be right. Not about him. Not about what he was. He died. He was thrown through an expanse of time that brought him back. He changed things. He messed everything up. Truly, with a wave of his servo, he had created the monster that intended to swallow him up, chassis and spark. So, did that make him... right?

Distraction finally became Starscream's downfall. Megatron tackled the hologram to the floor and caught the seeker's helm in his arm as he lifted him, his other arm firmly grasped against his chestplate. Starscream screamed and thrashed as he tugged to free himself but it wouldn't matter how hard he struggled; Megatron had always been bigger and stronger than him.

The warlord panted and laughed as he crushed the smaller chassis against him, tsking, "You play well but not hard enough, my dear Starscream," he purred; he sat heavily on the berth, not allowing the seeker any chance to escape as he dug his claws in, "I have your mind caught here. I will soon have your chassis. Should you behave, I may even reward you by ensuring you are returned to your frame..."

Starscream shook his helm, "N-no... I won't help you..."

Megatron smirked, "You will. At the end of it all, you will. Because it is in your nature, my dear Starscream. The Autobots, the soldiers you stole from me, they are not your friends. They are not your allies. They are only the stairs you have made to put yourself higher. But you will not get higher than me, my dear Starscream. I am where you stop. So, if you wish to live out your existence with any hope of peace, I would suggest reaffirming your allegiance to your true master. I caught you once. I will keep doing so. You will never escape me. So, swear again the oath you made to me when you joined the Decepticons. Swear it now, right here, and I will make sure your suffering is a pain that will never linger."

The seeker trembled and shook his helm and the warlord smirked; he leaned in close and whispered quietly, "Then I have no choice."

With a swift tug with one arm and flick of the wrist with another, a loud and sickening crack echoed out into the room. Starscream couldn't feel the pain but he could feel the pressure. He was breaking. His mind was breaking.

Megatron's COMM ignited again with loud voices and the warlord scowled, gripping tighter on the hologram he still held, "NO!" he shouted into his COMM, "Fight back! KEEP HIM HERE!"

But it was too late. Starscream's hologram flicked and disappeared, Megatron snarling angrily at how close he had come to winning.

* * *

Knockout sighed gently as he unplugged the seeker's arm pieces, "All limbs free."

Breakdown pulled the cables from the chestplate armor, "Chestplate free. Vitals are leveling out again."

Ratchet huffed in relief, "Thank Primus... Helmet?"

Knockout nodded, "Yeah, I got that one."

The red mech reached up, his servos delicately unplugging the helmet, when the seeker suddenly lurched up with a shriek, lashing out at the medic.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Breakdown pulled Knockout back before another strike could hit him and Starscream scrambled to rip the armor pieces off him, transforming out a blaster.

"Don't touch me, DON'T GET NEAR ME!"

Ratchet cried out and dove as the seeker began firing wildly at all of them. Soundwave moved carefully and quickly behind the silver mech and ensnared him with his arms and tentacles, aiming the blaster away from the other mechs as Starscream shrieked and kicked to free himself.

"Starscream: please desist. Starscream: safe."

"I'm not safe! I'll NEVER BE SAFE!"

The seeker's struggles slowly turned to trembling wails as Soundwave kept him tightly cradled. The rest of the mechs watched carefully and Knockout pouted at the scratch on his chestplate, but Breakdown hushed him quietly.

"This was a bad idea, doc," the blue mech murmured, "Something bad happened..."

Knockout shrugged and Ratchet stared sadly, "Yes, Breakdown... It would seem they did something to Starscream..."


	113. Legacy V

Ch. 113

Smokescreen smiled wide, "And then, this is the best part! So Optimus comes back out from under the mountain. He sees all the troops we're fighting against," the white mech moved as he spoke, pretending he was holding a large sword, "he winds up the pitch and then BOOM! The Star Saber throws a razor sharp blade of light at the Cons! They were decimated with one swoop! It was amazing!"

Miko gasped loudly, then glared at Bulkhead, "And you didn't tell me you were going on this mission? Bulk, you know I have to see the cool stuff. This was cool stuff!"

The green mech shrugged, "Miko, this was way dangerous. Even I was having trouble holding'em back."

The girl smirked, "Well that's why you gotta bring your back up, Bulk!" she punched a fist into the palm of her hand, "I'm always ready to give the Cons a beat down!"

Arcee smiled, "Easy, Miko. Save that enthusiasm for another day."

Jack shook his head, "So, the whole thing went well then. Congrats, guys. Another victory for Team Prime."

Ratchet tiredly walked in from the med bay, shaking his helm, "Half a victory at least... Arcee, I'll start with you..."

The femme followed the medic back into the med bay and Raf poked his head out from behind the couch, "Half a victory? But you guys won. You're all back in one piece."

Bumblebee beeped quietly, telling Raf something had happened to Starscream.

Smokescreen frowned, "I thought he went up to the ship as a hologram. Nothing could've actually happened to Scream, right?"

Bulkhead shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. That plan was mostly experimental. And I don't think we can comment on the medical stuff."

Optimus quietly watched as Arcee walked back to the group, "How is everything?"

Arcee took a moment before speaking, "... Starscream won't talk."

Smokescreen rolled his optics, "Isn't that a bonus?"

The femme glared at him, "Apparently, the Cons tried to gain control over the programs that were allowing Starscream into their system. While Ratchet and Soundwave fought to take back controls, something happened with Starscream. When they woke him up, he tried to shoot them."

Optimus slowly shuttered his optics, "And now he will not speak?"

Arcee nodded, "Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and Ratchet have been trying to talk to him for the passed half hour. He won't say a word. Nothing's wrong with him physically..."

Ratchet poked his helm out and motioned to Bumblebee, "Come on, you're next."

Bumblebee beeped softly and went to the medbay.

Arcee pointed back at the yellow mech, "Ratchet is trying to see if one of us can get a reaction," she crossed her arms as she looked Smokescreen over, "I know you'll probably get him to do something. But it might end up with you needing medical attention."

Smokescreen smirked, "What can I say, I have a way with that Con, I guess. If it means he'll talk again, it's what's best, right?"

"Perhaps not," Optimus said gently, watching as Bumblebee came walking back, "Anything?"

The yellow mech bubbled sadly, saying Starscream wouldn't even look at him.

Smokescreen put up his fists excitedly, "Aw yeah, my turn. Don't worry, Optimus. I got this. I can do it."

The Prime gently set a servo on the white mech's shoulder armor to hold him back, going to the medbay himself before Ratchet could reemerge, "Ratchet. May I enter?"

The medic glanced back from a computer console and sighed, waving him in, "Come on through..."

Optimus walked in quietly and watched as Knockout and Breakdown moved out of his way. Starscream was sitting on the med berth, curled up tightly, his optics gazing ahead but really looking at nothing. Soundwave was sitting beside him in a chair, but the blue mech made no move to acknowledge the Prime's presence.

Optimus sat on the berth beside the seeker and said nothing. Starscream's chassis trembled lightly every once in a while but other than that, he did not move.

Knockout frowned, "Well? Aren't you going to talk to him?"

The Prime shook his helm, "Not yet..."

Soundwave's helm raised slightly and he stood, walking out of the medbay. As he left, he took hold of Knockout's arm and pulled him along. The red mech protested lightly and Breakdown followed with a smile. Ratchet watched them go then slowly pulled himself away from his computer, silently following after them.

Optimus still did not speak. The Prime listened quietly to the seeker's soft intakes, irregular and quiet. The was a lulling panic within him that he didn't know how to let escape. Something had happened. Starscream had been harmed as Optimus had feared.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Prime reached around and put his arm around the seeker's shoulders. Starscream's intakes hitched and his trembling ceased. Neither moved for a while, each listening to the quiet hum of the machines and the murmurs of guesswork coming from just a round the corner. It was a few minutes later that Starscream finally lifted a servo, the limb trembling, and Optimus hovered his own servo under it, letting the smaller servo fall into his palm.

The Prime spoke very gently, "We have obtained the Star Saber."

The seeker nodded in response, glancing very quickly up at the red mech; Optimus smiled, "Did you know there was a message from Alpha Trion imbedded within the blade?"

Starscream shook his helm slightly and the Prime continued, "It was about the Omega Keys, which you so bravely retrieved for us, and the Omega Lock, which could revive our home. Did you already know about them?"

The seeker nodded again and a choked intake escaped him, "He..." he stopped, trailing off.

Optimus gently gripped Starscream's servo, fighting a frown on his faceplates, "Starscream... what did he do to you?"

The seeker trembled, "He..." he swallowed, "b... before... he misused the Omega Lock," he murmured; the Prime's form sagged, but he listened, "You had to destroy it. We... lost a means of saving Cybertron... We should save the keys until... he's gone..."

Optimus nodded, but he gently pulled the seeker closer, "That is good to know. But that is not what I asked," he wanted to say his name, but didn't know how Starscream would react, "He must pay for every crime he has committed. Against us, against Earth, against Cybertron and against you. Please, Starscream..." he carefully squeezed the smaller mech's servo, "tell me what happened."

The seeker trembled harder and gripped back, tears flowing down his faceplate as he took a soft intake, "O-Optimus... h-he broke me..."

* * *

"It's almost been an hour," Smokescreen sighed.

Arcee shrugged, "The waiting is the hardest part. Let Optimus do his work. Starscream seems to trust him the most."

The white mech smiled, "Anyone could trust Optimus. A Prime's word is more valuable than any resource."

Knockout rolled his optics, "Screamer was so right, you're such a fan-bot."

Smokescreen frowned, "What's wrong with that? Optimus is amazing!"

The red mech sneered, "Well, if you really want to show your appreciation I can give you some tips."

Breakdown took hold of the red mech, turning him away from the group, "Do not take him up on that offer."

Ratchet went to scold the younger doctor angrily when the sound of pedfalls took him away from the situation; he turned to look back at the med bay, sighing in relief, "Optimus..." the Prime walked quietly from the med bay, Starscream following behind him, "Starscream... Optimus, how is he?"

Optimus smiled, keeping the seeker somewhat behind him, "We will discuss that momentarily. For now, I have been informed by two separate parties about the keys Starscream retrieved for us."

"The message from Alpha Trion?" Bulkhead asked quickly.

The Prime nodded, "It would seem the keys must be simultaneously used on a creation called the Omega Lock that is located on Cybertron. They have the power to revitalize our planet."

Ratchet felt his legs go weak; he trembled and glared at Starscream's hiding form, his voice shaking, "You knew... you knew, didn't you? We could've gone home. We could've rebuilt our home!"

Optimus put up a servo, "Easy, Ratchet. Yes, Starscream did know. But once... the Decepticons found out about the keys in the previous timeline, the Omega Lock was misused and sighted against Earth. And it had to be destroyed to save this planet. Starscream fears if we do not end the Decepticon threat before we use it, the Omega Lock could be lost again."

Ratchet growled quietly, flinching when Bulkhead moved to help balance him, "Fine... just fine..."

The Prime nodded, "Good," he looked down at the seeker, "Starscream, shall I?"

Starscream sighed softly and shook his helm, stepping forward, "He- ... Megatron," he winced.

The seeker froze up and looked away, crossing his arms.

Optimus smiled and gently set a servo on his shoulder plating to pull him back, "It would seem that Megatron's continuing spiral has enlisted the future aid of cortical psychic patches and other machinery to gain control over Starscream and his abilities, should we entertain the notion of allowing his capture. This does not mean we cannot prepare for this. Ratchet, Soundwave, Knockout, I will need the three of you to work diligently on a training regiment for all of us to combat the use of a cortical patch should any one of us be captured."

The mechs nodded, Soundwave perking up, "Request: acknowledged."

Starscream's optics wandered gently around the room and fell upon the Star Saber, the blade leaning against a wall in the room.

Optimus softly squeezed the seeker's shoulder but the smaller mech pulled away, walking towards it, "Starscream?"

Smokescreen frowned, "Hey, whoa, what do you think-"

Starscream growled quietly, "I have to know something."

The Prime held the white mech back instead as the seeker approached the Star Saber, hesitation in his frame as he came within inches of it. Starscream clenched his servos tightly, the agony of simply staring at the weapon becoming far more powerful than it should have been. What Megatron had said... what he had... implied. None of it could be true. He would have known. Through everything he had been through, through everything he had witnessed and done, through all the muck and grime and relics he had collected, he would have known. He would have known... wouldn't he?

Miko was leaning as far over the railing as she could, her voice a whisper as she tried to will the seeker to do what he knew he had to, "Do it, Screamer... Come on..."

Starscream hummed nervously and finally reached out, his digits scratching against the handle before his servo enclosed around it. The Star Saber stayed quiet.

Starscream released his grip and finally collapsed, a weak smile on his faceplates as he felt some of the others circle around him to help him up, "Thank Primus... just... Thank Primus..."


	114. Alpha l Omega

Ch. 114

The next few days with Starscream had been a struggle. While he had not disclosed full details to Optimus about what Megatron had done to him, it was clear he had been damaged. Small things would set him off, either sending him into a rage or scurrying deeper into the base to find a quiet place to calm down. It was upsetting the seeker, acting in such a way, but he couldn't help himself. Whatever Megatron had done, it was working.

Optimus had done his best to be helpful as well. He would sit with Starscream, saying nothing at all, and just share the space between them. He would bring the seeker little things to work on; quick reports that needed a look through, even the odd machination that needed the stubborn mech's expertise to tease to life. And it was the Prime who went after Starscream each time his rages flared or his fears sent him hiding away. It had been taxing, but Optimus saw it as worthy nonetheless.

But today was going to be different. Today was the start of the fight back. Optimus sent out a COMM to his team, informing them of a meeting they had to have. Everyone was unceremoniously crammed into the front of the base. Knockout demanded the most amount of room so no one would scratch his finish, and Starscream was the last to arrive as Optimus waited to give his announcement.

"Good news so soon?" the seeker grumbled, not in the mood for pleasantries.

The Prime nodded, "It would appear so. Ratchet?"

The medic stepped forward, a long cable in his servos.

Starscream reflexively flinched back, but Optimus stopped him, patting his shoulder, "Easy, Starscream. Allow Ratchet to explain."

The older mech hummed, "Since we are dealing with the eventuality of any one of us being captured, Soundwave and I have devised some mental tests and training exercises to prevent a cortical psychic patch retrieval. Knockout and I then created the cord to accompany the tests."

"And who is going to use it first?" Starscream spat angrily, "Are you planning on using it on me?"

"Eventually," Ratchet frowned, "Unless you'd like to volunteer as our first participant."

The seeker growled darkly, his claws flexing, but Smokescreen quickly came forward, a servo raised, "I'll do it, doc. I can be the first to try it out."

Starscream glared at the white mech, but said nothing.

The medic nodded, "That's very good of you, Smokescreen. Now, you'll need to be paired with someone who can handle a similar mental stage as you. Bumblebee?"

The yellow mech beeped and nodded, saying that he had done a patch before and it was no problem.

Ratchet tsked, "Yes, but this will be somewhat different. The pair of you will be training, not running around each other's minds looking for medical formulas."

Knockout smirked, "If you haven't guessed already, everyone else will need to pair up as well. Soundwave is off limits. He's like the boss of mental retrieval. Think of him as the final test."

Soundwave leered his visor around the room, playing a deep and grainy vocal clip of an evil laugh.

Arcee smirked, "Wave, you better not go easy on us after we're done with our training."

"Soundwave: will annihilate the defenses of your minds. Failure of fellow teammates: 100%."

"Which is why," Knockout huffed, "You are paired with no one."

The blue mech shrugged and stepped back.

Ratchet set the cortical cable down and picked up a large bucket, "For the rest of you, you'll pull a scrap of metal from this heap. Find the match, that's your partner. Knockout and I are included in the mix and we'll be calling Wheeljack to even out the numbers since..." he glanced at Soundwave, who replayed his evil laugh clip for emphasis; Ratchet grumbled, "Yes, quite," he held out the bucket, "So, everyone dig in."

Arcee dug her servo into the bucket first, watching eagerly as Bulkhead did the same. Their pieces, though similar, didn't match and the pair watch curiously as everyone began to pull pieces. It was Ratchet who saw he had a match first and he scowled as he looked his partner over.

"Bulkhead," he warned, "everything in my helm I need. Don't break anything in there."

The green mech chuckled, "Ratchet, I think everything in your helm is indestructible."

"You?!" Knockout scoffed, "I could've had anyone else traipsing around in my helm! This is going to be boring."

Arcee frowned, "What, you think this is gonna be a picnic for me, Doc Knock?"

The red mech hissed, smiling, "Ooo, I like the villain name. Keep it interesting and we'll make it work."

Breakdown looked at Starscream and Optimus's pieces, shrugging, "Guess I'm with the only mech that isn't here. When are you calling Wheeljack, Ratchet?"

Ratchet set the bucket down, "I can call him now. It's better he's here anyway, we need to debrief him on what's been happening since we last saw him..."

Starscream didn't look up at Optimus. His optics glared down at the piece he was holding. Typical. The Prime must have planned it. The seeker quietly returned his piece to the bucket and turned to the lifts, but Optimus stopped him gently.

"I am guessing you are not happy about being paired for this excercise."

"No," Starscream hissed, "I am not. But I would be upset if any of you had been paired with me. So it doesn't matter. It's not personal."

Optimus smiled softly, "Starscream, would you like me to escort you somewhere outside of the base? Somewhere that will make it easier for you to think?"

"Yes."

The answer was quick and without hesitation. Starscream needed to get out. He needed to get out of everything, not just the base. He wanted out of all the messes. He wanted out of his own helm.

The Prime turned to Ratchet and gestured to the ground bridge, "Ratchet, I am taking Starscream out for a different kind of training session. Can you manage the team while we are away?"

The medic nodded, "Of course. Do you have a set location?"

"I have one in mind," Optimus went to the ground bridge and typed in a set of coordinates, "We will be back soon. How long will each of these tests last for?"

Ratchet shrugged, "That's up to them. Bumblebee and Smokescreen will go first. It may be a couple hours training each per day. After that, I will allow Soundwave to determine who is ready to further their growth. We'll have to switch partners every couple of days as well. This... this is a heavier kind of training."

Optimus smiled, "And yet it is necessary. We have far too much of value here to risk Megatron taking it all. If he does succeed in capturing any of us, we will not allow him an easy interrogation."

The medic smiled back, "Sounds about right, Optimus," he activated the ground bridge, "I'll have the ground bridge up again for you in a couple hours. COMM me if you want it sooner."

The Prime nodded and walked to the portal, "Starscream, are you ready?"

The seeker just shrugged and walked through the ground bridge, Optimus following behind him.


	115. Alpha l Omega II

Ch. 115

"The desert. How wonderful. Because this is exactly what I need."

Optimus smiled, "Perhaps it is. Will you continue to follow me, please?"

The Prime walked slowly through the starry night and across the sands of the desert, the wind wisping at his peds softly. The seeker followed behind but was not as entranced as the larger mech was at the view they were being given. He was too distracted. Had everything really led to all this because of him?

"What are you thinking about?"

Starscream stumbled and almost fell, the Prime catching him carefully, "I am sorry," he apologized, "I do not mean to pry."

The seeker huffed and pulled away, "Of course you don't. You just care far too much."

Optimus nodded, "Perhaps."

Starscream grumbled and walked faster, "I'm thinking about everything. This whole giant mess that keeps getting bigger. It's suffocating."

"What would you change now if you could?"

The seeker snorted, "Everything! At this point, the life I had before was far easier and a much better prospect. I didn't have to worry about it all. I could just go with the flow and be happy that I didn't land on my aft. Now everything's an issue. Everyone needs or wants something. I can't help them. They want me to and I can't. We've been laboring over the fact that I can tell near enough the events that are supposed to happen next and we've dealt with the changes. But what about the things that aren't supposed to be happening?"

"Such as now?" Optimus asked softly.

"Yes," Starscream huffed, "Just like right now. You and I aren't supposed to be doing this. But we are. And what kind of repercussions will this little moment have, hm?"

The Prime shook his helm, "I do not know, Starscream. What I can tell you is that we are taking each day, each moment, step by step. There was no right answer for you when you were drawn back to the past. You could have salvaged enough to continue as though nothing had happened. You could also have taken everything. You could have destroyed us all. But you did not. You have been very generous with your time and strength. You trusted us even after all that you knew could happen. That has been the greatest thing you could have done."

The seeker hummed, "Trusting you?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes."

Starscream rolled his optics, "Why must you be so understanding and caring?"

The Prime smiled wider, "It comes alongside the collected knowledge of the Primes."

Starscream laughed in surprise and Optimus chuckled lightly. The seeker quieted quickly however and his optics fell to the ground, at the many grains of sand around them. He sighed heavily.

"Is there going to be a point to all this?"

"For this situation?" Optimus questioned, "Or for the whole of the end you fear will come?"

Starscream shook his helm then shrugged, "I want to say both but not even I'm sure at this moment..."

The Prime led him along carefully, "This predicament you have been challenged with, as we all have in our own way, is not something I can advise you on directly as it has never been a situation that has been documented before. In all of my studies, I have never come across in the archives of a tale quite like yours. It is a unique problem for our history. Certainly for yourself."

The seeker grumbled and leaned away from Optimus's servo that was resting on his back, "Then give it an educated guess because something Megatron said greatly upset me and I need an answer."

"Is this the reason why you felt the need to touch the Star Saber?"

"Ye-"

Starscream shut himself up. He didn't want to think, let alone give the notion, of what the insane warlord had theorized. Because that's all it would ever be: a theory. It was a theory tested and proven false by the seeker himself. He wasn't a- No. He wasn't even going to think about it.

Starscream grumbled, "I don't want to discuss it."

The silver mech began to walk faster but Optimus easily matched his pace, "Is this due to relief or disappointment?"

The seeker whirled around, his wings high and his optics wide, "Do you think-! I never wanted to be a-! How... how dare you assume-"

"I do not mean to interrupt," the Prime hummed, "but your answer to my query is proof enough."

Starscream snarled quietly and crossed his arms tightly, "My stammering tells you nothing."

Optimus shook his helm, "It tells me more than what you are willing to say yourself. You are disappointed. May I ask why?"

The seeker kicked the side of his ped into the sand, "I don't want to think about it..."

"That is neither an answer for me or for yourself," the Prime frowned softly, "I am not upset with you for your denial, but it does you no justice to hide yourself in the shadows."

Starscream growled, "And what good is it to admit that I may, or may not, have wanted to have that title? To be a Prime?"

Optimus stared him down, "Because I do not believe you wanted such a thing in the general sense, which is what you fear. I believe you wanted to be a Prime simply to have an answer as to why this has happened to you."

The seeker's wings perked and he quickly looked up at the Prime, who smiled, "Am I correct in this assumption?"

Starscream nodded quietly, turning away, "And yet, what good has it done me to hope even for that? I'm not a Prime. Or..." he trailed off, but started up again slowly when he felt Optimus's servo on his shoulder, "... Megatron claimed that this power I have was only available to a Prime. That I could only have this if..."

Optimus shook his helm, "I do not wish to complicate your theories further, but this power you have is far beyond what a Prime could ever hope to wield. It far more resembles that of Primus himself."

The seeker threw up his servos in defeat, "Well thank you," he chuckled sadly, "you've definitely made this far more complex."

"And is there anything wrong with idle thoughts resting on that theory?"

"Of what?" Starscream hissed, "That I somehow derive this power from a god? Why not go the whole nine yards and say it's a power given to me by a magic amulet or sacred energon concoction?!"

Optimus frowned sadly, "I have upset you."

The seeker grumbled and shook his helm, "No, not you. The whole thing is upsetting. Fine, I don't get any aid in learning how to control it or figure out how it truly works, but at least give me a sign as to where it came from..."

The Prime nodded, "I understand. This whole undertaking has you feeling lost. If not from your situation then from a part of yourself."

Starscream crossed his arms tighter, "... Did I have it before...? Before I died? And if so, why didn't it work then? I may have deduced a few things in my own helm as to what it is, this displacement, but... why didn't it work before? And why now? Where did it come from?"

Optimus took hold of the seeker's servo and started walking him again, "Perhaps those are questions best left unanswered. There is far too much for you to deal with already. When you are ready for the answers, they will come to you."

Starscream rolled his optics, his wings swaying gently when a scent reached his nasal sensors, "I smell salt... And that sound..." he frowned into the darkness, "Where exactly are we?"

The Prime gestured out into the dark, "We are in the deserts of a country called Egypt," he explained, "and I find the shorelines on this planet to be very soothing. I thought you would enjoy listening to the waves as I do."

The seeker gave Optimus a look, "Childish... but yes. It's something I'll agree with. And how long should we listen to the waves, oh great teacher?"

The Prime sat Starscream into the sands just beyond the tide's reach then sat beside him, "As long as you need to listen to them for, oh young student."

Starscream laughed again but this time it felt more genuine. And Optimus was right. The desert and waves were just what he needed.


	116. Alpha l Omega III

Ch. 116

Ratchet smiled gently as Optimus came walking through the ground bridge, Starscream idling behind him tiredly, "Almost the full two hours. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

The Prime nodded, "Yes, thank you, old friend. It would seem Starscream took to the much needed distraction better than expected as he fell into recharge after our talk."

The seeker's wings flared and he frowned, "You swore you wouldn't say anything."

"That is something I did not promise to, Starscream."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Oh, puh-lease, it's like dealing with younglings all over again..."

"Moving on," Starscream huffed, "How is training going?"

The medic gestured to the med bay, "Well, actually. Bumblebee and Smokescreen finished up rather quickly on the first couple runs, so we had Arcee and Knockout logged in for about as long as those two. We're still waiting for Wheeljack to respond, so Bulkhead and I went for a test through."

Bulkhead poked his helm in from the side hallway, but hid again when Ratchet growled and pointed at him, "You know what you did!"

Optimus hummed, "I take it that each experience is different?"

The medic nodded, "Very. Soundwave is recording each session and reviewing them carefully, but so far the techniques to keep the other bot out has been unique to each of them."

Optimus smiled, "That is good to know. It will make the challenge that much more difficult for Megatron and his forces," he glanced at Starscream, "If you have just finished your session, perhaps Starscream and I could give it a try."

The seeker's optics widened, "No."

The Prime turned to the silver mech, "We must begin our training sooner rather than later."

Starscream shook his helm, "I don't want to."

Ratchet sighed, "It doesn't have to be for very long," he admitted, "even a few minutes can establish a fair amount of damage..." he leered at the hallway, "Can't it, Bulkhead?!"

The green mech poked his helm out, then hid again quickly.

Starscream grumbled, "I'm not ready for this sort of training."

Optimus nodded, "I understand your hesitation, but this will be a preliminary trial. I promise to go easy against any of your prepared attacks and defenses."

"You have to start sometime, Starscream," Ratchet pointed to the med bay, "Better to start now, we can get a feel for where your mental levels are."

The seeker didn't need anyone to tell him that his mental health was plummeting but he knew they would once they saw a readout. He wasn't in any state to do this. Even seeing the cord would aggravate him.

But what could he do?

Starscream relented with a hiss, "No more than a few minutes. That's it."

Ratchet shrugged as he walked into the med bay, "Fine. And if you can spare a little more time, we'll take it."

Optimus and Starscream followed the medic into the med bay, the seeker pausing when he saw the cortical psychic patch waiting for them. A cringe ensued.

"Oh, puh-lease," Ratchet frowned, "it's not as bad as it looks. I'll set you up on a neutral field so you two can get a lay of the situation."

Starscream went to the berth, sitting down, "I've been patched before... I know what to expect, at least."

Optimus sat beside the berth, leaning forward to allow Ratchet to attach the patch to him first, "You have not mentioned this before. Who was the bot you patched with?"

The seeker winced as Ratchet went to him next, pushing the cord into the back of his helm. He didn't have time to say it aloud, but the name reverberated loudly in both of their now shared minds.

 _Megatron_.

* * *

In the black void that was this neutral field, Optimus stared out into the darkness. Starscream should have been standing in front of him. The seeker was hiding himself.

The Prime tried to look further out into the shadows, "Starscream!" he called, "I cannot begin any test without seeing you first! We must size our mental strength before we begin."

A gentle hum, a noise that said 'I am thinking', answered back; Starscream's voice sighed out in the void, "No, it's best we just complete this exercise this way. It'll be easier on the both of us."

Optimus frowned, "Starscream, if something is wrong, allow me to help you assess the problem before we end this session. I do not want to cause you more pain and damage if something is amiss."

"Amiss?" the seeker laughed loudly and sadly, "Yes... this is amiss... Actually, more of at an angle, a little off to the side as it were. Quite crooked..."

"Starscream," the Prime's voice became more firm, "I do not want to press more stress upon you, but I do not wish to play games or waste time waiting on your decision. Shall we proceed or end this now?"

"I-" Starscream paused, grumbling, "I... think you should see this..."

Optimus looked around, waiting for the seeker to appear. What he saw he had a hard time staring at coupled with the difficulty of hiding his look of shock. Starscream slowly became visible, albeit in flashes of quick static. His form at a quick glance seemed fine, if anything, a bit tired and ragged, but a sterner look showed a great amount of damage done to the silver mech's mental portrayal. His chassis was completely split in two sections, one that went from his right hip up nearly through the left side of his chest plate and the other was a smaller incision that almost looked to take his helm off at the neck. There was no leaking, no spilt energon, and despite being unable to see any exposed inner workings the seeker still looked greatly uncomfortable.

Starscream looked back with pained optics and Optimus gasped out quietly, "Starscream... what happened?"

The silver mech winced as he shrugged, "I... I already told you... Megatron, he broke me..."


	117. Alpha l Omega IV

Ch. 117

"Does it hurt?"

Starscream whined, "Eh... only if I really think about it."

Optimus slowly approached him, "How did this happen?"

The seeker frowned, growling, "When that fragger caught me aboard his ship! Stupid hologram-thing! He grabbed me and snapped me in half!"

The Prime frowned with him and activated his COMM, "Ratchet, can you-"

"We already read you, Optimus," the medic answered, "and we see what you both see. Soundwave is with me now. He's not pleased with Starscream's condition."

Optimus nodded, "Nor am I. Shall we end the session?"

"Negative. Starscream's condition: reversible. Cortical patch sessions: essential."

Starscream growled louder, "Great. My mind is broken into pieces and the only way to fix it is to have you wandering around in my helm."

"Not necessarily," Ratchet continued; he was quite for a few moments before speaking again, "It would seem that the condition you are in now makes you vulnerable for a patch session. You would be able to hide nothing, feel nothing, think nothing, without the second party knowing everything. This is a completely downloadable situation. With a normal patch, the aggressor would have to work to get the information. But the way you are right now..."

Starscream scoffed, "It's like I'm hemorrhaging the information for them. So, how do we fix it again?"

Optimus hummed, "I believe I must help you strengthen your mind. I must actively pursue the answer to a question you will know and you must stop me."

"Hm. Pass," the seeker frowned, "Maybe it would help more if I attacked your mind. Take on some of that Prime knowledge and secrets you're hiding."

The Prime smiled, "I would be more than willing to allow you the challenge of accessing my mind, but perhaps after we have sorted your own problem first."

"Both of you stop," Ratchet grumbled, "Soundwave tells me you're both right. Sessions like this will help strengthen and reaffirm your mind, Starscream. You don't have to do a session with Optimus, it can be any of us. But I'm putting you on a regiment now. Every day, twice a day, you're getting a cortical psychic patch session."

Starscream whined loudly, "What?! That is so unfair! I should be getting rest, not over exerting my mind!"

The medic laughed almost mockingly, "Rest it? No, you need to fill those giant cracks in your armor with hard work and exercise. Things aren't rebuilt out of nothing."

The seeker scowled, "But this is my mind we're talking about. My beautiful, brilliant mind!"

Optimus nodded, "And we will take this session slowly until we see progress. This will not move unreasonably quick, but it will be done the way it needs to be done. When you are ready, Starscream, I will create a landscape for you to train upon."

Starscream frowned, "It's like being back in boot camp. Run this way, jump over this, transform, now transform back..."

The Prime began thinking, the area shimmering in color, "Not necessarily, but I can understand how it may feel that way..."

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he watched the monitors, then glanced back at the two mechs still wandering within the cortical patch, "How long would it take to restructure them then?"

Soundwave looked them over, "Optimus Prime: minimal restructuring required. Estimated time of completion: four days."

The medic nodded, "That's better than the rest of us... And Starscream? With that extra damage..."

"Starscream: restructuring on hold. First session: test limits. Second session: rebuild mental strength. Third session: test rebuilt mental strengths. Fourth sess-"

"Alright, get to the estimation part," Ratchet grumbled.

Soundwave nodded, "Starscream restructuring estimation: one month to three months."

The medic's optics widened, "Up to three months?! We don't have that kind of time!"

The blue mech shrugged and Ratchet glared, "Is there any safe way to speed up that process? To a couple weeks, if that's not asking too much?"

Soundwave nodded again, "Starscream's cortical psychic patch sessions: limit to sessions with Optimus Prime and Soundwave. Starscream's rate of success estimated at two hundred and thirty-two percent increase."

Ratchet hummed, "With just the two of you? Are you sure that's wise? You're the epitome of 'lost in space'. Any of us patch with you, and you could send our minds to the void."

Soundwave played his evil laugh clip, making the medic scowl, but shrugged again, "Soundwave's capabilities: easily measurable. Soundwave's first session with Starscream: level one."

Ratchet nodded, "If you think that will work, we'll have to try it..." he picked up a data pad, looking at his notes from the sessions done earlier in the day, " I'd say out of everyone who has gone so far, Arcee is at the head of the pack. Though, I'm not surprised, really. She's probably going to be your first real opponent unless Starscream gets there first."

Soundwave hummed, "Arcee: moves too quickly. Soundwave: will easily dominate."

Ratchet chuckled, "You're underestimating her."

"Soundwave: watched Arcee and Knockout session forty-six times. Soundwave: knows all her weaknesses."

"Then help her identify them," Ratchet huffed, "don't exploit them. We're trying to avoid a Decepticon-based cortical patch information download... remember?"

Soundwave nodded, but the blue mech was still somewhat energetic, "Soundwave: will still dominate."

Ratchet looked him over, then smirked, "I think I've just found your weakness, Soundwave. You seem very competitive."

"Soundwave: does not disagree."


	118. Alpha l Omega V

Ch. 118

Starscream wheezed out tiredly, stretching his arms up, "That was..."

"An amazing amount of progress?" Optimus offered as Ratchet pulled the patch from the back of his helm.

The seeker snorted, "I was going to say something closer to 'annoying' or 'bothersome' or... yes, something along those lines."

Ratchet frowned, "Soundwave and I monitored the whole session. If anything, it was progress, Starscream."

Starscream sat up, "Well, I thought it was annoying. I need to rest and relax my mind, not put it through the grind."

"Correction; Starscream's mental faculties: weakened. Starscream: begin work out montage."

Starscream scowled at Soundwave, "I will not be doing that."

"Then you'll have to have your sessions with Optimus and Soundwave," Ratchet huffed, "There's no other way around it. Your defenses are compromised. If you were caught, Megatron could easily retrieve any answer he wanted about you, your condition, about us."

"Starscream: reluctant to begin mental gymnastics."

The seeker crossed his arms, "Yes. I am. A cortical psychic patch is nearly impossible to fend off. When Megatron used it on me before, he had full access to everything."

Optimus smiled up at him, then stood, "But this time, we will not allow him that easy path. Should he capture any one of us, he will not be allowed to gain entry into our secrets."

"Optimus," Starscream sighed, "it's a lovely thought, but I think the only ones who can rightly attest to the power of a cortical patch is myself, Arcee and Bumblebee. We've actually been on the receiving end of some bad ones."

Ratchet nudged the seeker off his med berth, "And now we're going to prevent that sort of attack again. Now shoo, go bother Bulkhead or something."

Starscream glared at him, "Why Bulkhead?"

Ratchet glared back, "He knows what he did. Now, shoo. Both of you. Soundwave and I have to go over everyone's sessions again and decide where to proceed from here."

The seeker grumbled as he and Optimus were rushed away from the med bay, "Well, I'm glad that's over with."

"Starscream," the Prime began, "may I ask that we discuss how our session went?"

The seeker hissed gently, "No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

Starscream glanced at him briefly, "Because I don't like anyone delving into my secrets, Optimus. They are mine."

Optimus nodded, "I understand. If it is any consolation, I did not find any of your secrets."

The seeker turned on the Prime, poking him in the chest plate, "You weren't looking for my secrets."

Optimus shook his helm, smiling, "Indeed, I was not. I did not think it fair, nor wise, to stress you further by searching. You need to be encouraged to reaffirm your armor, not pick away at its constant battering."

"Finally, someone who's almost on my side," Starscream frowned, "But you still think I should go through with these training regiments."

The Prime nodded again, "Of course I do. And I will help with whatever you need to ensure your mind is ready to combat any assault. So," he gestured to the base's exit, "may we take a walk outside and talk about our session?"

Starscream pouted, then frowned, then pouted again, but he couldn't think of a way out. After a moment, he scowled gently.

"I don't appreciate the persistence."

"And I am concerned for your wellbeing," Optimus gestured again, "Shall we?"

The seeker grumbled as he swiftly walked down the passageway that led out. He held onto some comfort that it would be just the two of them, with no one else prying into the mind-meld they shared, until he heard rushed pedfalls following after them.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

Starscream flinched and snarled, glaring back as Smokescreen came running after them, "This a party I can join in on?"

"Actually," the seeker hissed, "we are a bit busy-"

"Yes," Optimus interrupted, stepping aside, "We are going for a simple walk around the surrounding areas. I think it would be best to discuss our cortical psychic patch sessions to determine the best way to strengthen-"

"Optimus!" Ratchet called, "I need to confirm a few notes with you!"

The Prime looked back down then hall then shuttered his optics, "On second thought," he mused, "I think it would be better if you and Starscream spoke amongst yourselves."

Starscream's optics widened, his wings flat, "WHAT?! Are you TORTURING me right now?!"

Optimus smiled, "I will check on the pair of you later, but it seems my attention is needed with Ratchet and Soundwave. I will COMM you once I am finished here and I will join you after."

The seeker whined as the Prime walked back into the main room. He didn't want to sparkling-sit this dolt of a mech.

Smokescreen watched Optimus go and smiled, "Just you and me, Scream! So, how'd your session with Optimus go? I bet it was amazing! You got to patch into the mind of a Prime! Hey... hey wait!" the white mech ran after Starscream as the silver mech tried to slink away, "Optimus paired us up, you have to listen to his orders."

"He didn't 'pair us up'," the seeker snarled, "he merely suggested we should speak. I don't want to. I am ignoring his suggestion."

Starscream allowed his wings to stretch as the base door opened and the clouded sunlight blanketed the outside. The seeker was eager to escape this nuisance the Prime had left him with, but Smokescreen was a tough piece to be rid of. The mech followed him closely.

"Look, Scream- I mean, Starscream," he tried again, "I do actually want to talk to you. We got off on the wrong ped and I'm sorry about that. But don't you think we can bury the... how did Jack put it... bury the ratchet and move on?"

The seeker chuckled in surprise but hid it with a cough, "Hatchet, Smokescreen. The phrase is 'bury the hatchet'. If you bury Ratchet, he'll never forgive you. He's already hopping mad at Bulkhead for some reason."

Smokescreen stared at Starscream then sighed, "I really do want to talk."

"Fine," the seeker relented, turning back, "I am going to walk over there," he pointed, "towards those mountains. If you follow, we will talk. I can't promise it'll be about what you want, though."

Starscream began walking but Smokescreen took his arm and pulled him back, "I'll race you then."

The seeker snarled and pulled his arm away, "How dare you-"

"Race me," the white mech insisted, "I know I can beat you."

Starscream frowned, then smiled in amusement, "Fine, you little nuisance. I'll race you. But I intend to leave you in the wake of failure and frustrations."

Smokescreen smiled widely, "You're on."


	119. Hard Knocks

Ch. 119

Smokescreen was cocky. There was no way he could beat Starscream. The seeker knew that. Primus, the white mech probably knew that too. But the challenge was offered and Starscream accepted. If anything, it would amuse him to take his mind off everything else.

"You will lose," the seeker preened, purring as he stretched his legs, "I hope you're ready to mark the rest of your life with this moment. It will define everything you do after this."

Smokescreen smiled, jumping around gently to warm up, "Well, I hope so. But you'd have to win first. So, how far am I going to leave you in the dust?"

Starscream smirked and pointed, "Out there, just at the foot of the mountain range. There's a line of boulders that hide an entry way into a canyon. You hit the canyon entrance before I do, you win."

The white mech stood on the points of his peds, looking out as far as he could, "Really, Scream? That's at least a four mile drive."

The seeker tsked, "Giving up already? I am going to allow you a head start, fan-bot."

Smokescreen frowned, "Don't call me that."

"Don't call me 'Scream'."

Smokescreen shrugged, "Fine. I can do it. You just better rev your turbine and be ready to lose."

Starscream chuckled, "And you better back up your claims," the seeker stretched again, "So, are you ready?"

The white mech nodded, putting himself into a running stance, "I am so ready for this."

Starscream smirked, "You have a minute head start... Go."

Smokescreen ran forward and transformed, his engine revving loudly as his tires squealed and dug into the dirt. He was off in a flash of white and dust trail behind him. But Starscream wasn't worried. He watched with an amused sneer as the race car hit speeds that licked at triple digits. The seeker was almost tempted to go back inside and ignore him. He was, after all, a prolific liar. Starscream could even go back inside and use the ground bridge to beat the mech to the finish line. But then Smokescreen would get whiny and preachy about integrity or something like that. No, the seeker did actually want to beat him to, if anything, shut the mech up. That would be something he could hold over the sniveling Prime fan-bot then.

Starscream twiddled his digits as the thirty second mark ticked by. Smokescreen was still nowhere near worrying the silver mech, even as he slowly closed in on the half way mark. Twenty seconds.

The seeker yawned and began walking lightly. He never said anything about walking. And it gave him a moment's peace to think about other things in private. Like his session between himself and Optimus. The Prime had been so respectful of Starscream's wishes. He really did want to keep his secrets as his own and Optimus hadn't pried. Instead, they-

Scrap, time was up.

Starscream took a quick run ahead before jumping into his transformation. His turbine screamed loudly as he thrust forward and barreled just above the ground. He'd overtake Smokescreen in three... two... one...

The jet made it passed the speeding white race car and into the canyon entrance moments later. He pulled up hard and reached for the sky, twirling in victory. It was an easy win, certainly nothing to gloat over for more than a few weeks or so.

Smokescreen slowed as he came up on the entrance of the canyon, panting, "You... you still..."

"I beat you!" Starscream laughed, transforming in the air and landing gracefully on a tall boulder, "What was it you said earlier? That I needed to rev my turbine or get ready to lose?"

The white mech waved him off, leaning against the canyon wall with a tired sigh, "Yeah, I figured I wouldn't win. But hey, at least I got you to smile."

Starscream's optics widened before he scowled, "And was that your true intention all along?"

Smokescreen shrugged, "Maybe. I just thought you needed to lighten up a little bit. Sure, I'm bummed that you're not going to talk to me, but you're not running off to brood either."

The seeker glared, but said little, instead choosing to sit upon his boulder perch, "I may not want to talk to you, but that doesn't stop you from talking to me, so long as you don't annoy me, that is."

The white mech smiled, "Really?"

"Don't make me regret this..."

Smokescreen stood, "No, no, I'll be good, it's just... What do I talk to you about?"

Starscream crossed his arms and just stared, so the white mech nodded, "Ok, fair enough, uh... Oh! So I wanted to ask, if it's cool for you to answer, I wanted to ask what was up with you touching the Star Saber the other day."

The seeker shrugged and slipped off the boulder, "Megatron claimed my power was Prime-related. I was just proving to myself that the claim was unfounded and therefore false."

Smokescreen's optics widened and he gasped, "Whoa... you... you mean..."

Starscream's wings flattened, "No, don't say it-"

"I could be talking to the next future Prime!"

The seeker growled, "I told you not to say it! And no! Optimus and I have already concluded that there's more to this situation. Exactly how much have you been cleared on?"

The white mech couldn't brush away his smile, "Honestly? Not a ton. Jack gives me enough to get by when it comes to humans, but everyone seems too busy to tell me everything."

Starscream hummed, "Well, I suppose I'll talk to you about that then."

Smokescreen blinked, "You? Will talk to me?"

"Yes, did I stutter?" the seeker hissed, gesturing for him to follow as he began to walk into the canyon, "You know I have powers and you know I defected from the Decepticons along with Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave, but it would be a great sense of dissatisfaction if I didn't tell you my side of things before someone else tried to give you their version."

The white mech followed along, "Will they be different?"

Starscream huffed, "If Knockout tells it? Yes. Yes, it will be very different..."


	120. Hard Knocks II

Ch. 120

The pair hadn't needed to walk long before they were well into the heart of the canyon. Big mechs meant big strides and less of a meandering gait as they made their way into the privacy the canyon offered. Did Starscream want to use this opportunity for a chat? Not really. But if Smokescreen hadn't been given all the major details, or only the details Jack had been able to offer, then the seeker saw it as his sole duty to ensure the white mech knew his side of everything. Or perhaps most of it, at least.

"So," began the talk Starscream was hoping not to dread, "why not begin by telling me what you do know?"

Smokescreen smiled, "Funny. I was just about to ask you to tell me how this all started."

The seeker shrugged, "A fair beginning, but I'd find it more effective if I knew what you already knew. So start talking."

The white mech frowned in thought, "Hm, well, I was told you traveled into the past and wound up with super powers. You've been going around trying to mess with the timeline and you've ended up saving a bunch of humans and bots. How am I doing so far?"

"I suppose that's close enough," Starscream stared at him as though sizing him up, "Anything else to add?"

Smokescreen moved to shake his helm but stopped, snickering, "Oh, and you made Megatron more insane. As if that were possible."

The silver mech scowled, "Ugh, do me a favor and don't remind me. Of all the things I had control over, his sanity was never one of them, even from before. Now it's worse than ever!"

Smokescreen tsked, "Guess you can't have everything, am I right? But Primus, if you're actually a Prime then it'll all be worth it, huh?"

Starscream glared, "Don't. Don't ever say that again. I'm not a Prime. I won't ever be a Prime. I hardly enjoy a basic burden, do you really think I want to end up like Optimus?"

"How do you mean?"

The seeker scoffed, "He doesn't just have his own problems, he has everyone else's and then the galaxy's as well! I am under no obligation to help anyone like that and I aim to keep that luxury."

Smokescreen rolled his optics, muttering, "Could've fooled me..."

Starscream poked him lightly in the chestplate, "Don't push it."

The white mech chuckled, "Alright, I'm done. So, you traveled through time...?"

Concerned blue optics dimmed and the seeker shook his helm, "No, not just out of the blue... I was killed first. I died due to my own actions and the actions of another who... sought retribution. My spark made a travel through a separate reality that allowed me to look into my past..." he trailed off.

Smokescreen frowned, "That's it? You just ended up back here?"

Starscream stared at the ground as he found a boulder to lean against, "Well I... hmm..." he crossed his arms, his optics darting side to side as he thought; when he realized he had been silent for some time, he looked up quickly, "Oh, ah, apologies..." he waved a servo lightly, "Something's just coming to mind..."

"Really?" the young mech gasped, "Well, tell me! I can help!"

Starscream smirked, "Yes, I'm sure you'd like to," he shuttered his optics, "I'm just remembering a feeling. Picturing where my spark was going is near impossible, but the feelings are very clear... I-" he stopped himself.

What if this led to concluding his Prime-ness? What if he proved Megatron right? What if Smokescreen ended up becoming his fan-bot? The last thought made the seeker shudder and Smokescreen patted his back.

"Hey, you alright?"

Starscream waved him off, "Yes, I'm fine... As I was saying, my spark travel was interrupted before my final recourse into whatever state I was to end up in. And just now, I was wondering if that interruption was due to my use of dark energon or if... somehow it was my fault..."

Smokescreen looked confused, "Your fault? How would you have managed that?"

The seeker huffed, "I don't know. It's just a thought. But any other conclusion than 'you are a Prime, Starscream' would be favorable."

Smokescreen smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned forward towards Starscream, "Really though? Really?"

The seeker smirked and shoved him back, "Yes. Now, moving on, the interruption in my spark journey brought me back a couple years in human time. Not quite the beginning of where I think everything went wrong, but far enough that I would have had the advantage. Problem was, I wasn't sure if I had truly traveled back or was now capable of seeing the future... or if I was insane. So, I tested my 'precognitive' ability on saving Breakdown. When that worked, I went on from there."

Smokescreen held in a gasp, "Whoa... so, then why help the Autobots of you had such an upper hand?"

Starscream shrugged, "Based on what happens in the future? The way Megatron conducts himself? The events that could happen? I really didn't have to struggle to make the choice. A few of us know but I don't know if you've been told. In the original timeline, the Autobots won."

The white mech's optics widened, "They did? We did?"

The seeker nodded, "At a costly price, of course, considering the lot of you decided to do battle with Unicron. But I did kill him in this timeline, so..."

Smokescreen let out a small squeal, "Y-you killed the Chaos Bringer?! Unicron himself?!" he fell to his knees and grasped Starscream's servos, "Tell me everything! What was it like?! How did you kill him?! Was Optimus there?! Were the rest of-"

Starscream snarled lightly and shoved him back again, "No touching," he shook off his servos as though to rid himself of germs and frowned, "We were all there, Megatron included. I used the Spark Extractor. Unicron called me names. Megatron kidnapped me after."

Smokescreen frowned, "You know, you could be a little more detailed with how you tell these epic war stories."

The seeker scoffed but laughed, "Who am I, Kup?! You got the story, just simplified and without details, what else do you need?"

The white mech smiled wide, "Everything! I wanna feel like I was there to see it! I mean... it's amazing! You had this great opportunity to change it all and even after it started to go wrong, you still kept fighting! It's... it's..." his servos tightened into fists, "It's too incredible for words!"

Starscream rolled his optics, "Of course you would think so..."

Smokescreen slowly started to relax, staring at the seeker as he stood back up, "Scream?" Starscream glared at him, but he ignored it, "What do you know about my future? About... what happens to me?"

The seeker hummed, "Well, you don't die, if that's what you're concerned about."

"No, um... I-I just feel like I have more of..." the white mech rubbed the back of his helm, sighing, "I've always felt like I've had more of a calling, a destiny, but I've never really been able to prove it... Maybe... you saw what my destiny was? In the future?"

Starscream nodded, "Ah, yes. Well, if we're going to get technical, this was really only in application to the previous timeline. And, from what I observed, you did have some reckless, but very Prime-like, tendencies. So, yes, in my humble and not at all detailed-by-perfect-observational-skills opinion, the Matrix of Leadership probably could have chosen you if something had happened to Optimus."

Smokescreen began to shake lightly. His form trembled harder as he began to bounce on his peds in excitement, a stupid grin on his faceplates.

"Serious? Really?

Starscream growled at himself, "Why, for fragging Primus sake- yes, holy frag, yes, I do. Now stop being such a youngling about this. I've changed the timeline. I've changed so much that I'm sure I've stopped the future development you would have had."

"But what if you didn't?" Smokescreen asked excitedly, still bouncing, "What if you can't change destiny? What if I'm a Prime and I just haven't had a chance to show it? What if we both become Primes?"

The seeker threw up his servo, standing, "I give up. Go bother Optimus. Or better yet, send him out here so he and I can chat. He promised me a battle plan for the rigorous mental training I'm being forced into."

Smokescreen didn't hear the silver mech as he punched into the air with vigor, "A Prime! I could end up being a Prime!"

Starscream scowled, "Yes, Smokimus Prime. Such a ring to it. Almost as good as Starscrimus Prime."

The white mech pouted, "Aw, why is your Prime name cooler?"

The seeker look flustered, "It is not cooler! It's ridiculous! Now, shoo, go bother someone else!"

Starscream moved to start pushing Smokescreen back down through the canyon when he felt something on the wind. His large wings perked, leveling the breeze towards his smaller winglets as they tried to distinguish a great disturbance. Something else was in the canyon with them. The seeker wouldn't have been too worried if the wind was telling him it was at the front, towards where they had come from, but the movement was at the back. This made the likelihood of it being a friendly Autobot very slim.

Before Smokescreen could protest, Starscream grabbed him, slapping his servo over his mouth, and pulled him down against a crevice in the wall hidden by boulders. The white mech struggled in surprise but settled when he managed a glance at the seeker's faceplates. The fear and concern was more than evident. So Smokescreen lied in wait with Starscream, just watching his companion as his wings reverberated and twitched, reading the wind.

After a moment, the young mech whispered softly, "What's up, Scream?"

The seeker didn't even glare at him. Instead, he focused intently on the disturbance his wings were feeling. Starscream frowned then froze. His optics widened and he ducked tightly against the pile of boulders, his form starting to shake.

Smokescreen didn't have time to ask what was wrong. The loud sound of flapping wings and a jet engine caught his audials, then the ground shook with a thud as the two mechs landed. The white mech's mouth became a small line as he frowned, glaring down the hulking forms of an Insecticon and C.Y.L.A.S.


	121. Hard Knocks III

Ch. 121

Smokescreen's optics almost boggled. An Insecticon! And that slag-helm, C.Y.L.A.S.! Did they know he and Starscream were nearby? If not, what were they doing here? They weren't terribly close to the Autobot base, but it was still too close for comfort.

"This will be our battlefield," the Insecticon hissed, flexing his claws, "Lord Megatron assured me I was allowed to use as much force as I please."

C.Y.L.A.S. rolled his shoulder plating, his spider legs reaching up to stretch in preparation, "I expect no less. But was flying out here truly necessary, Hardshell?"

The Insecticon rumbled, "I am in a dire need to release my frustrations over our faction's setbacks," he growled, "and I do not wish to damage the ship in my attempt to tear you to pieces. I have also been tasked to push you to your limits. Lord Megatron was not impressed by your tactical display during our recent attack."

The disfigured seeker sneered, "I'm touched you see me as your honorary punching bag. Best to note though, Hardshell, this will quickly turn from a one-sided battering to a beating that puts you in your place."

Hardshell snarled, "You will be no better than the Autobot scum we seek to eradicate!" he slammed clawed fists into the dirt, "I do not understand how our leader has found it within himself to allow you to live!"

"Because I am an asset," C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, "and the Decepticons are hurting for stronger numbers. It's not as though four of your officers, that includes the 'dear Starscream', just walked out to play for the other team. Oh wait."

Hardshell glared and Smokescreen frowned from his shared hiding place with 'dear' Starscream, "Ugh," the white mech grumbled, "when he puts it that way, it's almost insulting."

The silver seeker whispered quietly, "We need to get out of here."

Smokescreen pouted gently, "Aw, c'mon, we can take'em!"

Starscream glared at him, "Are you kidding? We barely survived C.Y.L.A.S. and I've never fought with Hardshell before. We don't have time for this. We need to get out of here as quietly as possible."

"Yes, maybe, good. Or," Smokescreen smiled, "we kick their afts after they're done swinging into each other."

The seeker grabbed his arm, pulling him close, "No. We are leaving as soon as the opportunity arises."

The young mech took a hold of his arm, "That's not very Prime of us though, is it?"

Starscream smirked, "And how 'Prime' of us would it be to attack them after they were already down?"

Smokescreen blinked quickly and let him go, "Yeah, good point," the seeker almost exhaled a sigh of relief but choked when the white mech transformed out a blaster and stood, "So let's be Prime about this and take them helm on!"

Starscream whimpered as he moved to grab him and missed, pressing as much as he could against his 'boulder-of-protection', "Oh slag, he's going to die now."

Smokescreen stomped menacingly forward, his blaster charged and ready, and puffed out his chestplate as much as he could, "Decepticons!" he called loudly.

Hardshell and C.Y.L.A.S. moved their glares from each other to the solitary Autobot, confusion on their faceplates.

C.Y.L.A.S. sneered, "Well, well, if it isn't Wheeljack. Come back for another beating?"

Hardshell snorted, leering at his companion, "Wheeljack? Are your optical relays firing properly, pest? That is not the Wrecker! That is another Autobot!"

The disfigured seeker blinked, "Another one? When did they-"

Smokescreen fired quickly at them, sending the Cons scattering for cover. Hardshell snarled angrily and ran at the Autobot from the side, using the canyon walls as a means to propel himself up higher. Smokescreen dodged a well aimed leap and continued to fire his blaster at the Insecticon as he ran to avoid the hulking mech's claws. It really wasn't until C.Y.L.A.S. began returning blaster fire that the white mech saw how bad an idea this was. Starscream was right. Reckless.

Speaking of... The seeker still hadn't moved from his hiding place. That was probably for the best, really. If the Cons caught Starscream now...

"What the frag was I thinking?!" Smokescreen hollered, more to himself than his opponents.

Hardshell cackled and almost hit the Autobot with a tackle, "You were not thinking at all, scum! And this will ensure your death!"

C.Y.L.A.S. sneered from his cover, watching in amusement, "This was a far more intriguing event than I could have hoped," he aimed his blaster carefully, chuckling as he centered Smokescreen's helm in his sight, "but I will be the one to end this."

Hardshell roared, jumping forward to block the disfigured mech's view and swat the white Autobot away, "He is my kill! You will have to resort to observing!"

Smokescreen gasped in pain as he fell and reached back at a leaking gash in his plating, gritting his dentals. Was Scream doing the smart thing staying in hiding? Or had he left and Smokescreen was really on his own? Either way, the situation left the white mech leaking out on the ground of the canyon alone as he tried to defend himself. His offense had turned into a defense far too quickly.

C.Y.L.A.S. glared, "Hardshell- I had the shot!" he snarled.

The Insecticon rumbled a chuckle and grabbed Smokescreen's leg, dragging him along as he walked, "Did you? For it appears I have caught my prey and am about end him myself. Lord Megatron will be pleased with my prowess."

Smokescreen struggled lightly and tried to tug himself free but it was useless. Hardshell's claws dug in deeply and the young mech had to fight to keep a pained yell from escaping him. Reckless...

C.Y.L.A.S. huffed and transformed his blasters away, "So end him then, why don't you?"

"In time," Hardshell purred, "I will first lord my victory over you as I clearly engaged the prey and caught him myself. A simple task which you clearly did not complete as you stated prior..." he laughed loudly, "firstly by misidentifying the Autobot and then failing to offline him as you had claimed!"

The disfigured mech glared, "How am I supposed to know all of the names and chassis's of the Autobots when the only white painted one you had on file was the one marked as Earth-bound?!"

The Insecticon only rolled his shoulders, tossing Smokescreen between the two of them, "That is not my concern. You should have studied the files more closely. Your arrogance in that new form of yours hinders your capabilities. Fitting. It means you will die sooner."

C.Y.L.A.S. opened his mouth to retort when a quick blaster shot to the chestplate sent him flying back. Hardshell turned around in surprise to see where the shot had come from and shrieked when he saw another seeker, the one Megatron dared to label 'dear', standing strongly with his blaster aimed at him.

"What a nice thought?" the silver mech glared, powering up his blaster for another shot, "C.Y.L.A.S. dying far sooner?"

Smokescreen let out a pained and panted sigh of relief, "S-Scream? Starscream?"

Starscream scoffed, "In the metal and to the rescue," he grumbled, "again."


	122. Hard Knocks IV

Ch. 122

Hardshell let out another loud roar and slowly stepped back. Procedure in this moment dictated that he contact the Nemesis and report his find. Starscream. The seeker Lord Megatron had been obsessing over for far longer than he probably should have. The prize was walking his way towards the Insecticon, glare and blaster unwavering.

"Keep moving," Starscream threatened, his other servo flexing its claws dangerously as he made it to Smokescreen's side, "Still alive, are we?" he taunted.

The white mech smiled weakly and trembled as he stood, "Yeah, and I'm not even upset that you're gonna hold this over my helm forever."

The seeker tsked and shrugged his shoulders, "Well if we get out of this in less than four pieces, I'll call it a victory. Fair?"

"So fair."

C.Y.L.A.S. pulled himself up and glared, trying to fight the sneer growing on his faceplates, "Starscream. It's a joy and a pain in my heart to see you once again."

"You don't have a heart, C.Y.L.A.S.," the seeker retorted, "And I highly doubt you've a spark to call you own, either. Now stay down or get killed. I'll even allow you to pick yourself."

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, "Tempting offer. But despite what I'm sure you've seen between myself and my companion here, we are both much in favor of killing your Autobot friend and taking you back to the Nemesis. Care to wager your freedom in combat?"

"I think we'll manage."

The disfigured seeker laughed, "You hardly escaped me the last time, what makes you think you'll find victory now?"

Starscream shrugged, "No humans. It'll make this easier."

"And yet," C.Y.L.A.S. mused, "I have an Insecticon."

Hardshell huffed, "Enough talk! Starscream, surrender yourself or prepare for battle!"

"Already prepared," the seeker sneered, firing a missile at the pair.

Both jumped away to avoid the explosion and Hardshell transformed, flying up to get to a better vantage point. C.Y.L.A.S. took to running through the canyon as he returned the missile launch with his own blaster fire, ducking when Starscream fired back with more than just a scowl of annoyance on his faceplates.

"This is all your fault!" he growled, the comment clearly aimed at his companion beside him, "I'm going to let Prime ream your aft for this! His disappointed looks are legendary! You'll never relieve yourself of the guilt!"

Smokescreen groaned, "Aw, c'mon! You think I don't know how in deep I am for this?! You could cut me a little slack!"

"Nah!" Starscream snarled, "Make that a double dose of 'nah's, you are getting reamed and I am going to happily witness it! What did I tell you?! Reckless!"

The white mech pouted as he aimed his blaster fire up at Hardshell, the Insecticon trying to find an appropriate moment to make a dive upon them. With C.Y.L.A.S. firing shots from wherever he was able to find cover and Hardshell trying to distract them from above, it was clear both pairs would be busy for some time. The Insecticon decided to make a bold move and hovered high above the Autobots, transforming and landing in between them with a shriek. Smokescreen barely jumped out of the way and Starscream had to roll not once, but twice when C.Y.L.A.S. made a shot for his leg and barely missed. Hardshell was focused on the silver mech, his thoughts wandering to the praise he would receive for his capture. But annoying twangs of pain riddled into his backplates from Smokescreen's blaster fire and the Insecticon growled as he turned and ran at the white mech, intending on slashing him to pieces with his claws.

"Sniveling insect!" he roared, slamming his claws into the ground in an attempt to skewer his prey, "Cease this futile act and accept your imminent death!"

Smokescreen jumped back a second time, "Imminent death? Well it sure is taking a while to cause my 'imminent death', isn't it? Means I must have some fighting chance."

The white mech aimed carefully and fired his blasters at Hardshell's helm, the energy scalding into sensitive mechanics and causing the large mech to shriek at a burning in his optical visor. While Smokescreen continued to distract Hardshell, C.Y.L.A.S. moved in on Starscream and tackled into him, pinning him down tauntingly with his spider legs.

"You're making this too easy," the disfigured mech sneered, "At least try to act like you don't want to be taken prisoner!"

Starscream glared, "Believe me," he snarled, "I DON'T!"

The seeker wrenched an arm back and slammed the tip of his blaster into a small spacing between C.Y.L.A.S.'s back armor and spider leg attachments. The act on its own was painful, but the mech started screeching loudly when Starscream fired, burning hot plasma deep into his plating at an alarming rate. C.Y.L.A.S.'s spider legs reared up and smacked the seeker away, freeing his blaster from the crevice in his back, and the mech collapsed to his knees, training a missile at his opponent.

"So," he panted between hisses, "you are going to make this a challenge."

Starscream huffed, "I don't think we could have it any other way."

The seeker scrambled to his peds and jumped to avoid C.Y.L.A.S.'s missile. Starscream landed roughly, almost falling, and fired back with his blaster. C.Y.L.A.S. glared and ran forward, skidding to a stop to avoid colliding with Hardshell when the mech flew passed. Starscream took the opportunity to run at the disfigured mech, tackling into him and pinning him to the ground. The two grappled with each other as Smokescreen and Hardshell continued to exchange blaster fire. A stray shot from the Insecticon exploded passed Starscream's wings, startling the seeker. C.Y.L.A.S. took advantage of the distraction and shoved him back hard, climbing on top of him.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away?" he snarled, almost cackling as he dug his claws into his arms, "Lord Megatron has plans, and I need him to start meddling with you so I can kill him and begin my own tests. Better to start now, isn't it?"

Starscream reached up to scratch his opponent off when he felt a terrifyingly familiar feeling. It was pressure. At hot mix of pain and burning encircling his neck. C.Y.L.A.S.'s claws dug in and Starscream whimpered, immediately going to the mech's servo to pull them from around his neck. The disfigured mech laughed and squeezed tighter, smirking.

"What an interesting development," he mused, "It would seem Megatron did one thing right. I enjoy finding a weakness in the enemy so, so much..." C.Y.L.A.S. leaned in close, watching as Starscream began to tear up, "I think you weaken when you're choked. Years of abuse? Did he do this to you often? Well, I'm going to do it to you now. After I kill Megatron," he hissed, "you will be my prisoner."

Starscream squeaked out a sob of pain, his hiccup building but only shifting him gently, his body vibrating in agony.

And C.Y.L.A.S. laughed, "Can't get away, can you?! Just as well! I wouldn't want you escap-"

A loud blaster shot rang out and C.Y.L.A.S. was thrown off Starscream and into the canyon wall. Hardshell stopped mid-bite into Smokescreen's helm to look up, Optimus Prime's furious glare burning into him. The Prime said nothing. He charged forward with a roar that echoed into the canyon and sliced his blade deep into the Insecticon's shoulder armor, sending him back as well. C.Y.L.A.S. shakily sat up from the ground, wincing at the leaking blaster wound in his backplates, and stared at the fresh wound raked along the chassis of his companion. The mech growled and tried to stand in an attempt to run, but the loud charging of a blaster caught his attention and he froze, staring into the barrel of Prime's gun.

"You are going to leave this canyon," Optimus said deeply, his glare unwavering, "You are going to return to your ship with nothing but your lives. And if you dare to come after my soldiers again off the field of battle, I will ensure that Megatron will lose two more of his officers. Have I made myself clear, C.Y.L.A.S.?"

The mech nodded wordlessly and stood slowly, waiting for Hardshell to join him before the pair transformed and flew off quickly. Optimus watched them go, then looked back at Smokescreen and Starscream, the white mech helping the seeker to his peds.

"Wow, Optimus!" Smokescreen gasped, "That was amazing! You were all- whoosh, bang, za-"

"Smokescreen," Optimus glared, pointing angrily back down to the exit of the canyon, "Move. Now."

The white mech froze and blinked then slowly turned and began walking. Starscream balanced himself on a boulder as he gently wheezed his intakes back into his chassis and the Prime walked over to stand beside him, his fists beginning to shake.

"Starscream," he said firmly, "I do not believe I am in a mood to continue our discussion with you just now."

The seeker nodded, "Yes, I gather... Shall I start walking?"

Optimus nodded, "If you find yourself capable, then yes. I will join you momentarily."

Starscream carefully pried himself from the face of his boulder and wobbled as he began walking through the canyon after Smokescreen. After his second step and second wobble, he felt powerful arms and servos steady him as he moved. The seeker looked up at Optimus, trying to catch his optic, trying to read whatever was going on in his mind, but the larger mech wouldn't look at him as they walked. Starscream knew whatever emotions were welling within him were volatile and radiating with worry. But he didn't vocalize his own concerns. And the Prime said nothing.


	123. Hard Knocks V

Ch. 123

Smokescreen and Starscream stood side by side in the main room of the base. It really didn't matter who did what and what did or did not happen; they were both alive, just not out of trouble yet.

Optimus was pacing in front of them with his servos folded neatly behind his back. There was a mix of anger and fear in the air, but a lack of both emotions on his faceplates. He was thinking. That's all he was doing was thinking. The droning on of time made the wait excruciating. Starscream almost wanted to roll his optics. If there was one thing he could appreciate about Megatron's reign of terror, it was his swift acts of punishment. At least you knew you would be hanging from the walls of the brig for a month. The Prime's thoughtful nature was more horrendous than any torture the seeker had suffered. And he knew, after Optimus's little chat, he would be forced to have _feelings_ about what he may or may not have done wrong. Starscream almost wished he was being beaten.

The Prime finally paused in his pacing and turned to face the mechs but before he could speak, Smokescreen stepped forward, "It's my fault, Optimus. Starscream and I should have left as soon as the Cons showed up, but I engaged. I thought we could handle them on our own."

Optimus frowned gently as he sized the white mech up, sighing, "It did not occur to you, to either of you, that you should have called for backup? Or perhaps a ground bridge?"

Smokescreen shook his helm, "The situation was immediate. I made a call. It was the wrong one. I'm sorry."

The Prime shuttered his optics, "I am disappointed, Smokescreen. I expected better judgement on your part. Especially since you did not fair well in your last encounter with C.Y.L.A.S. When you are presented with the opportunity to avoid an unnecessary climactic situation with the Decepticons, you must do your best to take it at all costs. You not only risked the safety and life of yourself, but Starscream's as well," he looked down at the white mech, disappointment exuding from him, "I cannot stress the severity of what could have transpired had I not followed after the pair of you. You could have been captured. You were most likely going to be killed."

Starscream rolled his optics, hissing at Smokescreen, "Told you. He's giving you 'the look'."

"And you, Starscream."

The seeker's wings pitched high and confusion marred his faceplates, "Heh?" he glared at Optimus, "What are you looking at me for? I didn't engage the enemy out of a need for adventure!"

The Prime stood firm, "Yet you yourself could have called for the backup that the pair of you needed. Instead, you risked your own capture and imprisonment by engaging alongside Smokescreen-"

"Nah ah, no," Starscream hissed, waving his servos, "That is _not_ what happened! He and I were chatting when those lunkheads came out of no where! Smokescreen got a little high on his own excitement and rushed in! I suggested we stay hidden and escape when we could!"

"Starscream, this is not the time for excuses."

Smokescreen glared, grumbling, "Yeah, or throwing me under the bus-"

"You, shut up!" the seeker glared, "And you! You're not listening! Their proximity was too close for a COMM asking for assistance of a bridge! Yes, Smokey engaged the enemy without provocation-"

"Smokey?"

Starscream pulled the white mech out of his way with a scowl, effectively tossing him aside as he approached Optimus angrily, "-but that does not mean he was at fault! He was just doing what we've all been wanting to do for months: put Megatron's troop count at a zero!"

"And was the attack worth the risk of losing you both?" the Prime asked steadily.

The seeker growled, "Well it would have been if you had made the shot! C.Y.L.A.S. was at your mercy, as was Hardshell! They could have been smelted!"

"This war," Optimus frowned, "is best ended without further loss of life. You should understand that far better than us, Starscream."

Starscream's jaw fell open, his optics wide in shock and he huffed, "Typical. Of course you would go there. You're forgetting something though," he stood on the tips of his peds, a snarl growing in his throat as he poked a sharp digit into the red mech's chestplate, "THIS IS NOT MY TIMELINE!" he roared, "Everything's been fragged up! Hardshell should be dead by now! C.Y.L.A.S. should be in an experimental heap! You know where I should be?! Preparing to steal from you! Don't you ever, don't you FRAGGING EVER dare to bring up what happened to ME! Loss of life?! You think I don't know what that feels like?! This isn't the same script anymore! What I've changed has eliminated the need for mercies! Megatron is corrupted beyond repair! He will lead what's left of the Decepticons into this spiral with me as the fixation! I'm mortified! I should have just killed the lot of you and conquered Cybertron on my own!"

The seeker stumbled back, panting as he struggled to regain his intakes. Smokescreen watched to the side in horror and fascination. Optimus stared gently down at the irate silver mech, humming lightly.

"Would that have been easier?" he asked softly.

Starscream shrieked, "WHO KNOWS?! Not me, since I decided to be all sympathetic and weak!"

The Prime blinked in thought, "Was becoming an Autobot your idea of weakness?"

"No! All of it! I-I don't know!" the seeker's wings began to tremble in frustration, "All I know is that when it involves any of you, it becomes too complicated and unfair! It should have been simple! I should've just left!"

Optimus waited again instead of responding, watching as Starscream's smaller winglets' vibrations became too fast to see, "Are you finished?"

The seeker scowled, "No... no, I'm not..." he shakily leaned back against a wall to catch himself, "but I can't think of anything else to yell about at this moment... Your turn..."

The red mech nodded, "Very well," he turned to Smokescreen, "I will talk to you personally later today. For now, you are confined to your quarters until I send for you."

Smokescreen's optics remained wide and he shook as he saluted quickly, muttering, "Sir," as he rushed off.

Starscream stayed resting against the wall, not bothering to look up as Optimus approached him.

"You are right," the Prime said gently, "about most of this. It may have been easier for you to simply exile yourself from the rest of this war. You could have also eliminated both factions with the pre-knowledge you held of the Iacon relics. In each of these cases, you would most likely have been safe, and yet you decided to forgo both scenarios in favor of aiding our side."

The seeker pouted, "Oh, don't get sympathetic with me. I don't like feelings. They're gross."

Optimus smiled sadly, "You have brought this upon yourself. And since you wish to be upset, it is now my duty as your commanding officer to calm you."

Starscream threw up his servos, "I give. Smack me and send me to my quarters. Or stab me. I'd rather be stabbed than endure this."

"Then my course of action is exactly the kind you need," the red mech chuckled, "If simply talking to you is far more potent than physical punishment, then perhaps it will help you."

The seeker finally looked up, glaring, and Optimus leaned in, quietly murmuring, "I know things have changed. I know this for a solid fact. I have seen it in the Decepticons, those you helped defect, in ourselves, in you. These changes came at a cost and I am sorry for that. I am sorry that fates have decided to bombard you with ailments for every good deed you stand behind," he sighed, "I... have also noticed a change in myself, Starscream. One I am very much wary of."

Starscream frowned and hummed lightly, "Should... I be complimented or...?"

The Prime shook his helm, "I am not certain. Megatron's knowledge of your power has made him turn towards more insane methods of rule. My knowledge of your power has perhaps made me... somewhat more protective."

The seeker shrugged, "Alright, I could understand that... maybe..."

Optimus shuttered his optics, "I was very ready to kill them, Starscream," he confessed, "and it took every fiber of my being not to line up the second shot that would have brought C.Y.L.A.S. down for good. I had to remind myself that you were not yet in their clutches, that I had intervened at the best of times. If I did not have that thought in my helm, if I could not see you would be safe, I would have struck them both down."

Starscream stared, his wings flattening, "You would have... reacted badly to my absence? ... You would have continued to fight back, wouldn't you? You would've gone after them without a plan."

"I am upset with myself to say that I would have acted rashly," Optimus nodded, "What you have done, what you have been through, what I saw you had become in your own helm, does not fairly translate into what you have received. Whatever power you possess has not been enough to protect you and Megatron's blindness to what boundaries you could surpass is only shadowed by his greed to misuse what you could very well have done yourself. And again, Starscream, you did not. As a Prime, I am honored you chose to use these gifts to fight alongside us, alongside me. And as an Autobot, I cannot allow the Decepticons even the slightest chance to gain control of what we are all still trying to understand."

The seeker continued to stare then pouted again, "You see? I hate when you talk with me. Feelings, Optimus."

Optimus smiled, "Feelings are powerful on their own, Starscream. For the sake of my team, which includes you, I will keep mine under check. But you must promise to take more care into your own safety. There will be a time and place where Megatron's reign will be ended and that is where that I expect you to be. But we cannot risk his army taking hold of you before then."

Starscream waved him off, "Fine... I get it..."

The Prime nodded, "Good. Now, I must go speak with Smokescreen. The pair of you will be on surveillance duty until further notice for your actions earlier today."

As Optimus walked away, a small smile on his faceplates, Starscream squealed in anger, "Surveillance?! I am NOT Soundwave! Prime! PRIME, get back here! OPTIMUS!"


	124. Inside Job

Ch. 124

C.Y.L.A.S. grudgingly walked through the halls of the ship he was slowly becoming familiar with. His new master, Lord Megatron, had summoned him after an intense... discussion with Hardshell. Since the disfigured mech couldn't distinguish any signs of torture on the Insecticon as they crossed paths, he didn't have the wherewithal to call it an 'interrogation'. But the wincing glance Hardshell had given him was probably the indication he needed for such a thing...

C.Y.L.A.S. stopped in front of the med bay, where he had been asked to to meet the warlord, and knocked loudly, "My liege," he called clearly, "you summoned me?"

The door slid away and Megatron chuckled from deep within the bay, "Ah, yes. C.Y.L.A.S. Do come in."

The disfigured mech walked in cautiously, watching as Megatron tampered gently with odd looking tools, "What is it you require of me, my lord?"

Large claws paused in their attentions with the wicked instruments and the large mech turned to glare down at his minion, "Hardshell informs me that you encountered dear Starscream during what should have been your limits test."

C.Y.L.A.S. frowned, but nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

"And neither of you thought to send word to the Nemesis while he was within your grasp?"

Megatron's tone was fluctuating from calm and curious to morbidly irate. C.Y.L.A.S. knew once the eruption began, it would take quite some time to quell it.

The disfigured mech stood firm, "Our situation moved quickly. Most of the battle was fought against a mech of unknown origins. I had mistakenly identified this mech as Wheeljack."

"Yes," the warlord huffed, "Hardshell informed me of this as well. This does not please me, C.Y.L.A.S."

C.Y.L.A.S. bowed, a servo clenched tight against his chestplate, "My apologies, Lord Megatron. It will not happen again."

Megatron's growl told the disfigured mech that the apology meant nothing and C.Y.L.A.S. took a quick intake before he spoke, "But if I may offer some information for your own future use, my liege?"

The large mech glared down at him, "Speak quickly."

C.Y.L.A.S.'s spider legs cringed back as his wings fell flat, "Starscream seems to have a weakness of sorts. I managed to get my claws around his throat which debilitated him in strength and struggle. It would seem his neck is a viable location to use to subdue him."

Megatron's optics leered and he scoffed, "You think I do not already know this?"

The disfigured mech dared not step back, "My lord?"

"When my dear Starscream was last upon my ship," Megatron hissed, "I ensured our next encounter would make him easier to detain," he explained, "I quick break of his mind, it could be called; a swift act of damage against his throat and right side," the warlord sneered, "Both of these locations on his physical frame will elicit trauma within his psche and render him feeble enough for capture. Do not think I have not made plans far ahead, C.Y.L.A.S. I intend to capture and manipulate my second in ways unfathomable... But for now..."

C.Y.L.A.S. became increasingly aware of danger as Megatron began to circle him, looking him over carefully, "Is... there something more you require of me?"

The warlord stopped by his side, "Hm... Now that you mention it-" Megatron lunged forward and grabbed the disfigured mech by the faceplates, slamming him into a wall, "I believe I need to reiterate who exactly is in charge of this faction, you parasite," he hissed calmly, digging in his claws around the mech's helm to elicit a whimper, "I know the sly glances you give myself and my officers when you think you are unseen. My dear Starscream used to give the same looks. Rebellion. Mutiny. Usurpation. All these things in one glance. I am able to tolerate my second's betraying nature because he is of value, C.Y.L.A.S., but I do not intend to overlook your treachery as I have dear Starscream's."

C.Y.L.A.S. struggled under the crushing servo that dug into his helm, his intakes coming in pants at the feel of the pressure, "M-my liege, please forgive me!" he begged, "I was wrong to think anything less of your leadership! I am simply returning to former habits that asked for my own position of authority! It won't happen again!"

Megatron chuckled, amused, "Fitting that you should beg the way he does. You are lucky that I may have some use for you yet, C.Y.L.A.S.," with a sharp toss, the warlord dropped the mech to the floor, energon dripping from the sides of his helm, "but if you intend to live to see those uses, you will do exactly as I say."

C.Y.L.A.S. panted quietly and nodded.

Megatron smiled, "Good. First, you will acquire a new paint job from the lower repair bay. I despise looking at you harboring the false chassis of my second. Have yourself painted to remedy this."

The disfigured mech nodded again and the warlord continued, "Next, you will be put in charge of observing Dreadwing and Hardshell."

C.Y.L.A.S. blinked, but nodded once more, "O... of course. If it isn't stepping over the line, my lord, may I ask what I will be observing them for?"

Megatron smirked, "You will be watching each of their movements for the next forty-eight hours," he stepped back, folding his servos neatly behind his back, "I would like a former leader's input on the quality of some basic standards that I have in mind..."

* * *

C.Y.L.A.S. walked to the lower repair bay alone, deep in thought. What Megatron had asked of him was somewhat surprising but at the same time... was it really? The doors opened with a hiss and C.Y.L.A.S. walked in to see a pair of robotic arms with airbrush attachments hanging in the center of the room. The mech had become accustomed at least to the simpler designs of Cybertronian tech and he walked into the center of the room, between the arms, watching with a still hidden amount of wonder in his optics as a hologram screen came up to greet him.

C.Y.L.A.S. decided not to make this difficult on himself. As he commanded from the screen for a quick chassis scan, different color pallets popped up along the side. Blues and reds? Too patriotic. Blacks and purples? Too Airachnid. Or, what was left of her. Reds and silvers, yellows and oranges, even a ghastly blue and brown. The mech shook his helm. He was thinking this over too much. Without looking, he spun the list roughly and quickly tapped the command to paint. Whatever he had landed on, it would surely be different from what he had now.

The robotic arms whirred to life and the sound of mixing paint echoed in his audials. Much like Megatron's commands.

 _"Despite our dwindling numbers," Megatron had hissed, "I will need you to decide which will live and which will die."_

 _C.Y.L.A.S. had clearly been unprepared for the statement as he visibly flinched, "Lord Megatron-" he had hesitated, then continued, "it is ill advised to reduce our numbers from within. Especially when we are so close to capturing Starscream and ending the Autobots."_

 _"And yet," the warlord had mused, "it is necessary. If I am to capture and harness my dear Starscream's limitless power, then I must ensure that I do not unintentionally send him farther from my grasp."_

 _C.Y.L.A.S. blinked, "My lord?"_

 _Megatron smirked, "Tell me, C.Y.L.A.S., do you know what a spark is?"_

 _The disfigured mech nodded lightly, "Not much, but enough to know it is to Cybertronians much like a soul is to a human."_

 _"Very good," the warlord praised darkly, "you have been learning... You do not possess a spark, C.Y.L.A.S. This is why I have turned to you for this task instead of Dreadwing or Hardshell. They possess what I need to experiment upon. But I could never deal such a harsh sentence to either of my loyal subjects. So I'm going to give you the honor of doing so."_

 _"Y... you want to experiment with their sparks?"_

 _Megatron paced around the room lightly, "I need only one. Only one to use to ensure these tests will not allow my dear Starscream to escape. If he does, I may not have the wherewithal to catch him again," the warlord looked back at him, "What he is, what he is capable of, is something that goes far beyond mortal understanding. In which case, it will mean nothing to you at all should I explain it," he took a sharp tool into his servo, picking at the filed end, "but when Unicron bound his mind to my own and shared his innermost knowledge, I became the only one to understand the extent of what my second could be used to create..."_

 _C.Y.L.A.S. had been trembling. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know any of it. He had stood slowly and tried hard not to let his fears show through._

 _"It... sounds incredible, my liege," he had bowed, intending to end the conversation quickly, "I will observe Hardshell and Dreadwing carefully to see which has earned the right to see you attain such power."_

 _But Megatron had turned back, a wild look in his optics, "Can your mortal mind imagine such powers, C.Y.L.A.S.? To be able to see the intricate weavings of not just time and space, but the fabric of reality and the bend of life as we have come to understand it? To be able to crush any one of these things... or remake it all together?"_

 _C.Y.L.A.S. really didn't want to know. His wings flattened slightly and he shrunk back as the warlord approached him._

 _"Unicron feared my dear Starscream because he could not physically wield him," he had hissed, "but his knowledge of what he was and what he could be used to power and do..." he chuckled, "I now have access to all of it. And soon, I will wield a power strong enough to rule the universe..."_

C.Y.L.A.S.'s optics snapped open when the airbrushes clicked off. He really didn't want to know what was going on in Megatron's helm. Was he insane? Was this Unicron truthful in the knowledge he had left the warlord with? Or was this some manifestation of a psychosis that demanded a solution and explanation to Starscream's miraculous abilities? ... C.Y.L.A.S. didn't want to know. He had just wanted to be more than human. He wanted to be Cybertronian, a Transformer. He hadn't signed up for such incredible delusions, whether real or fake, and the task of now choosing who would be next on his odd team to die. But still...

C.Y.L.A.S. shrugged, "So long as it's not me, I guess."

He stepped away from the center of the room and went to a wall side that was just one giant mirror to inspect himself. His new color scheme was clean, an intense black covering his chassis with accents of both red and purple scattered throughout. He was sure if he had a proper paint-mech attending, he could have finer red and purple details done, but he was still impressed.

"Well, well," he smirked, allowing his spider legs and wings to extend, "what a fear-inducing look for a flying spider..."


	125. Inside Job II

Ch. 125

Miko screamed loudly and darted away from the couch, pointing, "Over there! It went that way!"

Starscream lazily walked over and grumbled, "What is going on now?"

Jack yawned, "Miko saw a bug."

The girl glared at her friend, "It is NOT just a bug! Now squish it before I squish you!"

Starscream blinked slowly and gently poked at one of the couch cushions. A black speck dropped from the underside and tried to scuttle away, causing Miko to scream again, and the seeker calmly poked the tip of his sharp servo atop it, smashing it.

Jack nodded and clapped gently, "Nice kill."

"Yes. Nice," Starscream agreed, "Now what did I kill?"

"A SPIDER!" Miko shrieked, as though it was obvious, "A big, freaking, ugly spider!"

The seeker looked confused, "That tiny thing?"

Raf came up the steps quietly, adjusting his glasses, "Well, what's tiny to you will be bigger to us," he explained, "I'll agree with Miko on this one. It was a pretty good size."

Starscream hummed lightly and wiped the smashed remains of the spider off on the underside of the lounging area, "Yes, quite..."

The small boy peered at him, "So... are you still on surveillance duty?"

The seeker whined, "Oh, it's the sixth day in a row! No flights, no walks outside, I had my datapad taken away! I'm suffocating!"

Jack chuckled, "Wow, sounds like the time I came home two hours after curfew last year. Mom grounded me for a month. I can't believe Optimus grounded you."

Starscream frowned, "Yes, I think I established that when I said 'no flights'."

Miko giggled, "No, no, grounding for kids is different for giant, flying robots. Buuuut in this case, I think it's the same thing."

The seeker's wings flattened, "... Explain."

The children all looked to each other and Jack took a breath, "Uh, well, when you do something that your mom and dad..." he looked up at Starscream and frowned, "umm... parents? Uh... Cybertronians who brought you into the world?"

Starscream nodded, "We call those 'creators'. Now continue. 'When you do something that your mom and dad, parents, or Cybertronians who brought you into the world...'?"

Jack smiled, "Right... Well, when you do something that they don't like or worries them near to death, especially in our case, you get grounded. No going out, no phone-"

"No friends," Miko pipped up, "no watching TV, no games!"

Raf hugged his laptop, "No internet, no special treats, nothing exciting."

Starscream leered gently, "And what is the purpose of... grounding?"

Jack shrugged, "Not really sure. I think it's supposed to teach you a lesson about how to conduct yourself? I know my mom used it so she could keep an eye on me and make sure I wouldn't get hurt."

The seeker hummed, "But she doesn't anymore?"

The boy laughed, "Not since we became a part of Team Prime and we've had to help you guys save the world and all."

Miko smirked at Starscream, "But it looks like Daddy Prime is all upset with you if he made you grounded, huh?"

The silver mech frowned again, then blinked, then frowned once more.

When he had mulled over this new information in his helm, he growled softly, "Are... are you saying that Optimus is treating me like Mrs. Darby treats Jack?"

Raf sat on the couch and opened his laptop, "It sure looks like it. I mean, he's always taking you aside and trying to talk to you."

Miko pursed, cooing, "Aww! It reminds me of my dad back in Tokyo! Whenever I was having trouble or a problem with something, he'd always talk to me and tell me that everything would be ok!"

Starscream's optics widened as he frowned harder, "Are you absolutely sure he's treating me the way you say?"

Jack nodded, "I agree with Raf. It sounds like it. Why? Do you think it's something else?"

The seeker began to get flustered, his wings vibrating and fluttering up and down as though they themselves were trying to assess which angle was appropriate for Starscream's confused feelings, "Well, when Hardshell and C.Y.L.A.S. were trying to kill Smokescreen and kidnap me, Optimus rescued us. And he told me after that if he hadn't restrained himself, he would have killed the pair of them outright."

Each of the children nodded, "Yep." "Sounds about right." "That's totally a parent."

Starscream blinked then whined loudly, "Why is he parenting me?!"

Raf leaned back into the couch in thought, "Well, you're going through a lot right now, aren't you? Maybe Optimus just wants to help and it just feels like he's parenting."

The seeker was starting to snarl, his fluttering wings vibrating more angrily by the second, "Oh no, he's doing this human-parenting thing. First being understanding, then he has the audacity to tell me he believes in me, and then he says he'd die to protect me, and _then_ he almost kills Hardshell and C.Y.L.A.S. and THEN he goes and grounds me!"

Miko shook her head, tsking, "Scream. It's official. You've been adopted."

Starscream stopped his small tantrum to stare at the girl before his voice became shrill, "I don't want to be adopted! How dare he!"

Jack held in a laugh, "What a cruel fate, huh?"

The seeker began stomping around, "I can't believe him! Treating me like this! I studied in the Iacon Science Division! I was the elite of the elite at flight school! I led the most proficient energon Seekers that had ever been trained! I've fought beside the most destructive tyrant in all the galaxy! I will not be treated like some sparkling!"

"Is something wrong?" came a deep voice.

Starscream turned harshly as Optimus walked into the room, his blue optics blinking softly, "I heard yelling and thought something had happened."

The seeker shrieked and stomped a ped, "I am NOT a sparkling! I don't want your 'parenting'! Stop treating me like a youngling! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to look over my shoulder plating all the time! I want to be alone!"

Starscream huffed and stormed out of the room, his wings finally deciding to flare out wide and rigid in anger. The Prime stood still and watched him leave before looking down at the children.

"It would seem Starscream does not take well to being cared for," he said simply.

Miko shrugged, "Well, he is an adult Cybertronian, isn't he?"

Optimus nodded, "That he is."

"That's not always the problem," Raf suggested, "Starscream wasn't treated very well before. Other people being nice can be too much for someone who isn't used to that."

The Prime shuttered his optics, "I have tried to be compassionate but perhaps my presence is a hinderance to his own growth."

Jack smiled, "Optimus, you're kinda what he needs right now. Even if you are parenting him a bit."

Miko pouted, "You leave Daddy Prime alone! He's gotta make his own decisions."

Optimus shook his helm, "Perhaps Jack is right, Miko. I have been... overly cautious when a situation involves Starscream."

"You kinda have to, Optimus," Raf hummed, "I mean, Megatron's after him and wants to use him in some kind of evil plan. If you have to be a little overbearing to protect him, what's the harm in that?"

The Prime smiled gently, "The harm is what we just witnessed. I will allow Starscream to calm down instead of approaching him now. Putting him back into the cortical psychic patch training will begin today to help ease and strengthen his mind further."

Miko smiled back, "Yeah! Get out the ol' mental punching bag! But does that mean he's still grounded?"

Optimus blinked, "I am certain that his 'no flight' status would confirm his grounding."

The girl laughed and waved at Jack, "You tell him."


	126. Inside Job III

Ch. 126

C.Y.L.A.S. was actually struggling to find himself capable of compiling the information Megatron wanted on his temporary second-in-command and the most vocal of the Insecticons. Thoughts came to him, thoughts that said the warlord wouldn't need him once he had helped him with what he was asking. Megatron's care for his troops was lacking. Even C.Y.L.A.S. wouldn't have sacrificed a single soldier when his numbers were this low. But the newly painted black mech was now on Megatron's very violent radar. C.Y.L.A.S. half wondered if Starscream had even been treated in such a way before his power had been recognized.

This new thought came and went quickly, easily forgotten when C.Y.L.A.S.'s audials picked up the sound of Dreadwing talking to an Eradicon drone.

"It is more important than you realize," the blue seeker was explaining, "Wind resistance will unbalance you if you haven't polished properly. You have done a decent job, but I expect each of you to be able to fly without any problems. Wash again. Make sure the rest of the Eradicons do the same. I will inspect the squadron after I have filed my reports."

The Eradicon saluted and walked off, leaving Dreadwing to frown and shake his helm. At least C.Y.L.A.S. couldn't say the mech wasn't detail-oriented. And he took notice in the care his troops put into themselves. Not bad qualities...

C.Y.L.A.S. drifted in his thoughts and was somewhat surprised when a curt clearing of the throat pulled him back to reality and to the quizzical frown of Dreadwing.

"A new paint scheme?" the blue seeker asked.

C.Y.L.A.S. stood taller, "Yes... It seems Lord Megatron was having difficulty with my old colors."

Dreadwing walked around his cautiously to inspect him, "I suppose it is fitting. Tell me, C.Y.L.A.S., have you ever cared for wings in any capacity?"

The black mech shook his helm, "No. I was never introduced into aircraft maintenance."

Dreadwing frowned harder before nodding to himself, "I do not mean to be brash, but it shows. Come. I am going to teach you how to care for your frame. If you don't, you will not be able to fly properly and it is hard enough dealing with the injuries that come in from the Autobots. A flight-induced crash is far more difficult."

The blue seeker began walking down the hall and C.Y.L.A.S. followed, "I didn't realize you were so open to giving me advice."

"I have little choice," Dreadwing explained, "Our numbers are beginning to dwindle. And while I try to give some credit to the drones, they are not as capable as the rest of us."

C.Y.L.A.S. had to hold in a wince. So this mech had the same concerns he did. Perhaps it wouldn't be too out of line to... express worries to the seeker? Worst case would be Megatron finding out...

C.Y.L.A.S. frowned, "Dreadwing? May we speak? Privately?"

Dreadwing stopped at the end of a hall and paused before opening a door, "Is here not private enough?"

The halls were empty of course but the openness made C.Y.L.A.S. uneasy, "No."

The blue seeker hummed lightly and opened the door, revealing a small shower station, "I do not like that you are about to address me privately, C.Y.L.A.S.," he said bluntly, "so I will allow you a moment to rescind the offer if it pertains to the mental state of our leader."

'Mental state of our leader,' the black mech thought, 'Oh, have you any idea...'

There was a long and silent pause as Dreadwing began acquiring different cases and bottles of smoothing polish and different buffers and rags that would aid in a smooth finish.

After a moment, C.Y.L.A.S. spoke, "It does. Along with our physical safety."

Dreadwing sighed, "I am well aware of his violent outbursts towards our troops."

"No," the black mech frowned, "that's not even close. He asked me to do something. Before I tell you what it is, I would like to know that careful and concealed actions could be taken before drastic measures are made."

Dreadwing's optics widened in confusion, but he nodded, "If there is something you must know of me, C.Y.L.A.S., it is that I am bound by honor and clarity of mind. What Lord Megatron may not see is why I am his second-in-command..." he turned away to begin mixing together some cleaning liquids, "even if our leader only sees me as his temporary second..."

The black mech felt his fists clench, "Dreadwing... our leader asked me to observe both you and Hardshell so that he could decide which of you that he was going to... effectively kill."

Dreadwing paused in his work and C.Y.L.A.S. expected a roar of anger to escape him; instead, there was a soft sigh, "So, he asked you as well?"

C.Y.L.A.S. stepped back, "What?"

The blue seeker looked back at him, "A few days ago, Lord Megatron asked that I observe you and see if you were fit for some of his experiments. I told him that our numbers couldn't handle losing another soldier, but agreed. When I went back to him, I told him you had no spark to experiment with. Whether or not this is true, I am uncertain, but I will not allow our leader to slice into his own throat with his rash decisions..."

C.Y.L.A.S. glared, but it wasn't at Dreadwing, "So, he clearly wasn't happy with your assessment."

Dreadwing shook his helm, "Evidently not. But I do not know how you will answer in your case, since you have been given myself and Hardshell as potential candidates."

The black mech crosses his arms tightly, "Do you think Hardshell was given a similar task?"

"I do not know for certain, but I cannot doubt the possibility," the blue seeker admitted, "But I will give you some advice: strength in numbers, C.Y.L.A.S. Whatever our leader is going through, his mind will not be quelled until he has Starscream in his clutches. Until then, it is better that there are more of us than those who follow straight to his word and letter. I still believe in the Decepticons, regardless of where Lord Megatron allows his mind to wander. So I will continue to serve my cause and faction until he has what he believes he requires and when he has calmed and come to his senses, my liege will see that the Decepticons still survive..." he turned back to the liquids, "and that we have not abandoned him as quickly as Starscream did."

C.Y.L.A.S. watched Dreadwing carefully. He could just stab the seeker in the back, go to Megatron now and say Dreadwing was the candidate he needed. But what he said was right. The longer Megatron was being tempted by Starscream's capture, the worse he seemed to get. If he had the silver seeker in his claws, would it be over? Would he calm? Would he be allowed to stay? To BE more than just human and live as one of them?

Dreadwing pulled him from his thoughts again when he handed him a gently wetted rag, "C.Y.L.A.S., if he has given you a deadline, then you have time to think. For now, I will show you how to care for yourself because if I do not, there is no one else on this ship who will."

The black mech hesitantly took the rag and watched as the seeker then prepared his cleaning solution. This level of dedication was admirable. Megatron truly didn't deserve such a thing. And the trust Dreadwing was also offering C.Y.L.A.S. was a welcome sign. A small smile made it onto the disfigured mech's dark gray faceplate and he nodded. The greatest thing he could do right now was share some of that trust in return.


	127. Inside Job IV

Ch. 127

Ratchet yawned and looked at a clock on his desk, huffing, "After midnight. Already. No, I'm not surprised..."

Soundwave twitched and unplugged himself from the cortical patch he was connected to, "Seventh cortical session: completed. Request: begin eighth cortical session."

Starscream gurgled some tired nonsense from the med berth, the patch still connected to his helm, and Ratchet frowned, "It's late, Soundwave. I would think after all that you two have done today, you would want to recharge," Soundwave just stared and the medic hummed, "Or... rest in some capacity."

Soundwave buzzed, "Soundwave: rest not required. Soundwave: optimized for optimal output. Request: begin eighth cortical session."

The blue mech laid back down, preparing to plug in again, but Ratchet stood and went to Starscream to disconnect his patch, "I think that's enough for one day. Six sessions back-to-back would be more than enough progress, wouldn't you say?"

"No."

The medic frowned harder at him, "As a medical physician, I am ending these sessions for the night. You two can pick up again tomorrow once you both have recharged. _Both_ of you."

"Soundwave: upset."

"Well, that's too bad," Ratchet huffed, helping Starscream sit up, "But I doubt Starscream will be able to accurately complete your sessions if he is pushed too hard."

"Soundwave: still upset."

Starscream finally gurgled out a loud, "Frag YOU," while almost slipping off the berth. Ratchet caught him and helped him stand, carefully handing him a small cube of energon.

"Drink this slowly and then you'll need to get yourself to your quarters," the medic told him.

The seeker hummed and drank quietly while Soundwave still buzzed, "Cortical sessions: needed. Progress optimized: one hundred and forty-six percent."

Starscream frowned, "Well good for us..." he mumbled.

Ratchet sighed softly, "I know. And I am proud of you both. But if you do not rest, I can guarantee that number going from one hundred and forty-six to zero very quickly. Keep that in mind, won't you?"

Soundwave buzzed again but relented. The blue mech silently stood and walked out of the med bay, quietly disappearing into the base.

Starscream huffed, "Eager, isn't he?"

Ratchet shrugged, "'Eager' isn't the word I would use. He genuinely worries for you. And not just you, but the rest of the team."

The seeker smirked, "Yes, being beaten near to death by your idol will do that to you."

The older mech glared softly and knocked against Starscream's cube, causing him to whine, "Be nice to him. He's working just as hard as you are on all this. As am I. Since Soundwave is treating me like his partner, I will defend him with all the respect he deserves."

Starscream huffed again, waving him off, "Fine, fine, I get it. Can you at least not be so annoyingly physical in your defense?" he finished the rest of his cube and handed it back, "So, am I cleared?"

"Crystal," Ratchet said curtly, directing him out of the med bay, "Now shoo. I have to clear this up."

The seeker grumbled and marched further into the base, rolling his optics when he heard quick pedfalls coming towards him.

"Scream!"

Starscream groaned, "Primus, end it all now... What, Smokey?"

Smokescreen smiled, "Hey, it's starting to grow on me. Anyways, how'd your cortical sessions go with Soundwave? Bet they were pretty freaky."

The seeker made his way around the younger mech, trying not to snarl, "They were fine. Simple, but fine. He's taking it easy on me."

Starscream hoped Smokescreen would leave him alone after he got his answer, but he wasn't that lucky, "Wow, really? So, like, what goes on in there? Do you two fight? Does he make you walk through dangerous mind-mazes? I bet he has you look Megatron in the optic and make him explode," the white mech's optics widened, "just by thinking it."

The seeker looked amused but was still annoyed, "Wh- no! He doesn't have me do anything like that! Primus, why are you so interested?"

Smokescreen smiled again, "I might have to train with Soundwave. I'd like to know what to expect."

"Well, considering you are currently training with Bumblebee," Starscream frowned, "He'll probably give you a more difficult regiment than what he's putting me through."

The white mech clasped his servos together, a huge grin growing on his faceplates, "Aw, please tell me! C'mon, I wanna know!"

The seeker leered, then huffed, "Fine, fine. Just stop... looking at me like that."

Smokescreen nodded and followed along, "So?"

"'So'," Starscream began, "all he really has me do is walk through various cities. It's almost maze-like in a sense, but he's encouraging my mind to create blocks where there should be none, or in reverse, remove them so that I may press on. Once I find him, the session is over. I assume once I get to a certain point he'll add drones or even the odd Decepticon lieutenant, but for now, just... 'mazes'."

Smokescreen frowned a little, "Is... it helping?"

The seeker shrugged, "I didn't think so at first. The first session was so quick, I didn't have time to notice anything. Megatron damaged a part of me before my mind escaped the Nemesis. I have wounds that only show up in a cortical patch," Smokescreen moved in for a concerned hug, but Starscream pushed him back, "That aside, I have noticed both gashes are beginning to close. It's not a lot, but it's something."

The white mech smiled that dumb little smile once more, "Hey, progress is progress. Nothing better than a step in the right direction."

The seeker stopped in front of a door and purred, "Yes, it would appear so... And would you look at that? My quarters. Good night, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen watched Starscream open the door and walk in, "Well wait, you're not going to recharge already, are you?"

Starscream glared back at him, "... Shoo. Or I'll go back to calling you 'fan-bot'."

The door closed and the white mech pouted, "Aw, I hate being called 'fan-bot'..."


	128. Inside Job V

Ch. 128

Dreadwing looked up from a datapad as familiar pedfalls came to greet him. Sharp, quick, confident. Definitely C.Y.L.A.S. And the blue seeker was somewhat surprised to see a strong smirk accompanying the stride to match. Someone was happy.

"Evening, Dreadwing," the black mech called, "Do you have a moment?"

Dreadwing set his datapad on a console, murmuring for a drone to care for it, and stepped aside, "Of course. Shall we walk?"

C.Y.L.A.S. nodded and waited for the seeker before the two began making their way down a hall, "I am somewhat perplexed. I need another fast working mind to give me some input on a plan I wish to put into action."

Dreadwing gave a look of warning, but nodded, "Does... this have anything to do with...?"

"Perhaps," the black mech folded his arms, "but it is in no way a means to usurp a certain someone or force one of us to make the ultimate sacrifice. I still need your input. I... am concerned about where it may lead."

Dreadwing's red optics glowed then dimmed, "I am intrigued. Please, continue."

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, "I knew you'd come through... The plan is simple: lure the Autobots out into the open with the intent of capturing at least one of them along with Starscream. I had a few areas in mind that could grant us access to the seeker... problem is it either exposes too much of us to the rest of human kind or the chances of Starscream being a part of the party is too slim."

Their steps slowed and the blue mech hummed deeply, "I can see where that would be an issue. What have you considered to rectify this?"

C.Y.L.A.S.'s spider legs twitched, "Somewhere I may not be able to go if my... human side is anything to go by. And this may drain a large part of our resources if not put into practice carefully..."

Somewhere C.Y.L.A.S.'s human body couldn't go? Dreadwing's optics widened.

"You wish to use Cybertron as a means to lure them out?"

The black mech sneered, "Why not? The Autobots would be very curious to see what we're up to if we were moving supplies or even very large pieces of equipment to their home planet. Starscream would be more likely to be there as well. From what I've studied in our battles with them, a select handful stay behind. Usually the medic, Ratchet, and more recently Knockout and Soundwave as well. They may have that new white Autobot, but if we were to coordinate carefully, we could still have the upper hand."

Dreadwing looked very excited and determined, a matching sneer developing on his faceplates, "And with this, we'll be able to forgo forsaking any of our kin," he stared at his companion, "But yes, your... human body..." the mech sighed, "There's no safe way for you to be able to transform once you were on the surface. And I highly doubt your chassis could keep it warm enough or hold enough oxygen within to sustain you."

C.Y.L.A.S. looked disappointed, "I want to be there. I need to be there. Having this frame, this new expansion of possibilities, is everything I wanted. Is there any way to make sure I can stay like this?"

The blue seeker frowned, "There may be a way. For now, go to Lord Megatron and tell him of your plan. Smooth out some of the details with him if you can. I'll see if there's anything I can put together to make your 'expansion of possibilities' a little more permanent."

C.Y.L.A.S. nodded, "Dreadwing, thank you. I'll COMM you as soon as I have any information."

* * *

Megatron growled from his throne, his claws digging into the arm rests, "I gave you two days, forty-eight hours, to deliver me a report on your fellow officers. And you come back to me with battle schematics?!"

C.Y.L.A.S. held firm, "My lord, our numbers are too low to sacrifice even one soldier. You want someone's spark? Why not an Autobot's?"

The warlord's glare began to dig into him, "And how are we to go about acquiring one?"

The black mech's wings perked, "We will need the use of your space bridge, large transports of energon, and most of the troops waiting on the other side. The plan will take time to set, but if we make our efforts look like a recolonization effort on Cyberton or better yet, we could make the move look as though supplies were coming from the planet. The Autobots will want to investigate, of course, and once they're on Cybertron we cut them off and take our pick. If we make the scene look large enough, Starscream will be asked to accompany the Autobots to make up the numbers."

Megatron's glare softened and became a frown as he began to think, "... How long will this take?"

C.Y.L.A.S. crossed his arms, "A week or two. We can make smaller runs of energon to the planet's surface along with stores of supplies so that the reentry of these items will look as though they're coming fresh from an associate."

The warlord stood, "I am impressed, C.Y.L.A.S. Come back to me with battle plans within the next few days. I want to see positions, formations."

The back mech flinched, "There... may be a small issue regarding my-"

Megatron laughed, "Yes! Your humanity... A pesky thing, isn't it? Go to the med bay and wait there. I will send some med drones to attend, if Dreadwing is not already there himself."

C.Y.L.A.S.'s wings flattened and the larger mech smirked, "My chassis may not be everywhere, but my optics and audials still miss very little. Remember that, C.Y.L.A.S. I could be everywhere and you would never know it. Now, go to the med bay. Let's see if we can't get you in full working order..."

* * *

The black mech was nervous. Megatron knew about him and Dreadwing talking earlier, so there was quite a bit that said he knew about other conversations they may have had. But the warlord hadn't said anything about it, so maybe...

Dreadwing looked up from a med table as C.Y.L.A.S. walked in, surprised, "You arrived quickly."

C.Y.L.A.S. shrugged, "Megatron liked the plan enough to ask that my human-side be removed. Permanently."

The blue seeker flinched, "Did you ask-"

"No," the mech responded quickly, "I didn't. Seems we're not as discreet as we thought... No matter. He still enjoyed the plan. I'll need to iron out some of the major details, which can only be done if I can go to Cybertron."

Dreadwing nodded, "Fair enough..." he pulled out a cortical patch cord, holding it up, "You're familiar with something like this by now."

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, "Yes. Will that be helping me today?"

The seeker set the cord back down, "In a sense..."

The med bay doors opened again and two Vehicons came through, both beginning to tend to the medical tools placed about the room.

"Have a seat, C.Y.L.A.S.," Dreadwing offered, patting against the med berth, "When you wake up, you won't be human anymore."


	129. Patch

Ch. 129

Something about staring into one's self was partially sadistic and yet satisfying. Knowing the form you held in your grasp was now but a cheap vessel to what you had now? That was where the real pleasure laid dormant.

C.Y.L.A.S.'s servo clenched gently around the mangled human body he once had as his own. He wanted to fight the smile that was plastered about his faceplates, the clear struggle not to allow it to grow any larger evident, but it was a battle he was losing. Dreadwing was very aware of that fact.

"If this is something that truly pleases you," the seeker rumbled, "then there is no reason not to voice your happiness."

C.Y.L.A.S. chuckled, "This goes beyond 'happiness'. This feels like freedom."

Dreadwing stood beside the black mech, glancing down at the now dead human body in his servo, "You felt trapped before?"

The servo clenched gently, "Isn't being human being trapped? Being this... being Cybertronian, it's more than I could ever had hoped for."

The seeker hummed, "I see..." he looked at the body again, "And will you keep this as a reminder of your newfound freedom?"

C.Y.L.A.S. scoffed, "No. I don't need it anymore. Where's the incinerator? I'd like to get rid of this myself."

Dreading nodded and gestured towards the door, "Allow me to escort you. It's not every day an act of rebellious sciences proves this fruitful. I hope you will not mind my observational tendencies as you walk through the Nemesis."

The black mech smirked, "Oh, not at all," he slipped off the berth and steadied himself, already feeling an odd displacement in his legs and peds, "It would seem I may need your observational tendencies close by. I think I need to learn how to walk again..."

* * *

Starscream all but gasped as he pulled himself from his latest plunge into Soundwave's cortical session. It was a bad one.

"Progress," the blue mech said dully, sitting up with a hiss, "dipping. Starscream's mental output: faltering."

The seeker growled, "Well I wasn't exactly prepared to handle an army of Terrorcons staggering through that one! And Megatron leading the charge?! I mean, really-"

"Quiet, both of you!" Ratchet huffed, checking his datapad, "Soundwave, that was a little heavy, dial back. Starscream, he's right. You should have been able to handle his challenge given the growth of your output from the last few days. Give yourself more credit or I'll make him push you harder."

"Soundwave: does not need to be convinced. Session twenty-three: reinitiating."

Starscream squealed, "No! No, I'm declaring a break! I've gone from eighteen to twenty-three in a matter of hours, I deserve to be given a moment's peace..."

Ratchet's tired optics glared softly but he sighed, "Oh alright... Perhaps Optimus can assign you a detail or something."

The seeker grumbled as he stood, muttering to himself, "That would be a gift."

Ratchet's glare tightened and he pointed harshly, "Out! Or I'll change my mind!"

Starscream scuttled out of the medbay with more fervor, regret in the act immediately when he nearly ran into Smokescreen. And that white mech's stupid grin...

"Hey, Scream! Volunteering already?"

The seeker's optical brows furled, "Volunteering? For what?"

"A scouting mission," Arcee replied as she came up between the two, "We had a light surge of energy come up on radar. Decepticon activity, but it's very minimal. Optimus wants us to check it out."

Starscream tsked, "Oh, haven't you heard? Mechs of absolute and obsessional desires are not allowed to leave the base. Prime says my aft stays put."

Smokescreen pouted, "Aw, c'mon! You need the fresh air and a punching bag! It's just a scout job, no engagements. Come with!"

Arcee frowned, "Smokey, if Optimus said no-"

"Hey, you can't call me that now. That's Scream's thing."

The seeker shoved him gently, "It is not 'Scream's' thing! Where's the energy signature located?"

The femme pointed to a map, "A little ways off of some Pacific islands. There can't be more than a handful of Cons, but any blip isn't exactly a good thing."

Starscream groaned, struggling with the reality of his situation. He wanted out. He wanted to escape the torment of linking his mind with Soundwave's desperately. But certainly he wasn't desperate enough to use a risky scouting mission to accomplish such a thing... was he?

"Starscream!" Ratchet's voice echoed from the medbay, "I need to scan you one more time, I couldn't get a clear read on one of your exoskeletal layers!"

The seeker shuddered, "Tedious, mindless tasks- I'll do it, just get me out of Ratchet's path!"

Arcee hesitated, "Are you sure-"

Starscream quickly reached around the femme to grab at the ground bridge controls, pulling the lever to activate it. The portal whirled to life and the seeker all but dove in, Smokescreen grinning wildly as he ran in after him. Arcee sighed, clearly outvoted, and followed after the pair with a frown.

Only a few moments passed when Breakdown came into the room, his arms full of supplies he had been sent to collect.

"Doc?" he called, "Ratchet?"

"Yes, yes, in here," the older medic huffed, "or at least, I am. Your companion seems to be busy racing again."

Breakdown smirked, "He can't resist a chance to rev his engine..." his optics glanced at the open portal and he hummed, "Somebody lettin' a breeze in?"

Ratchet peeked around the corner and scowled, "If I've told them once, I've told them a thousand times!"

Breakdown shook his helm as he set down his collection of supplies on the mech's workbench and went to the controls to shut down the ground bridge, "They're enthusiastic to get out there," he shrugged, "Speaking of which, when's Wheeljack coming back here? He knows we need him for the whole... cortical stuff, right?"

The older mech sighed, "He does and he's avoiding us. Much like Starscream is now. Starscream!" he called again; when he was given no reply, he pointed at the Wrecker, "Fine. You, in here now. Wheeljack may not be in our fine facility, but Soundwave is. Get comfortable, too. You're going to be here until I find Starscream and complete his tests."


	130. Patch II

Ch. 130

Starscream groaned loudly, "I hate the beach!"

Smokescreen walked passed the seeker to step into the beach sands, "Aw, c'mon, Scream! This is really nice!"

Arcee smirked, "No pleasing you, is there?"

"Tch, no," Starscream muttered, "so let's get this over with. Where are we scouting?"

The femme pointed down the beach, "There are some ocean caves down that way. It's a walk, but that's where the signals are coming from."

The seeker huffed and started sagging himself as he trudged into the sand, "You're making us walk because you despise us?"

Arcee took hold of his arm as she strode passed him, "Oh Starscream, only the worst for you."

Starscream smirked back and let her lead him along as Smokescreen frowned, "Uh... a-are you two...?"

"In the depths of each other's loathing-not loathing for the other?" the seeker chuckled, "Yes. This is the kindest our friendship will ever lean towards civility."

Arcee purred, "And I will be sure to insult you every day."

Starscream took a sharp intake, "Oh, such promises."

Smokescreen whined a little, "Well it's weird."

The seeker frowned, sighing, "Femmes and mechs can never just be friends."

Arcee laughed and let his arm go, "You should have heard the rumors going around the barracks whenever I was assigned a new partner. I think they had a pool going to see if I'd pick a bondmate out of any of them."

Starscream hummed, "And intelligently, you did not," he coughed slightly, "but I don't mean that in the sense of their loss, you know that."

The femme smiled, "I've had more partners than just Tailgate and Cliffjumper... but yeah, it was the smart decision not to bond with any of them. We kinda still have a war going."

Smokescreen grinned his stupid grin, "Well, I'm sure Starscrimus Prime and I can end it."

The seeker glared back at the white mech and Arcee looked confused, "Really? 'Starscrimus'?"

Starscream huffed, "I- I already- no, I'm not having this conversation again! I am NOT a Prime!" he pointed harshly at Smokescreen, "And very much in the same intake, neither are you! Stop fantasizing!"

The white mech laughed, "I can't! The potential is there! Doesn't that make you excited? Destiny was calling to me and now it's within reach!"

Arcee frowned and crossed her arms, "Well destiny's child, doesn't Optimus have to become one with the Allspark for you to become a Prime?"

Smokescreen's smile disappeared, "Oh, wow... that's how it works, huh? With the... Matrix of Leadership and stuff..."

"Yes," Starscream hissed, "and I intend to make sure Optimus never has to make that decision. He's stronger than all of us, we can't lose that."

Arcee sighed gently, "He's been a brilliant leader through everything. Words can't describe how he's sacrificed and delegated and fought for us and everyone else. But don't ever sell yourselves short. We're a good team for a reason. We're all the best of ourselves and that's something the Cons don't have."

The seeker smirked gently, "Very nicely put. Maybe we should be looking forward to Arceemus Prime instead of Smokimus or Starscrimus."

The femme pursed and waved them off with a smile, "You know that's not how it works, right?"

Starscream shrugged, "How should I know? I don't know about any of those lores..."

Arcee stopped the mechs with a raise of her fist to indicate they pause. The caves were just a few hundred feet ahead. The waves were starting to pull away, revealing more beachfront before the cave entrances. The femme glanced back and gestured for Starscream to take point. The seeker stepped ahead and crouched low, transforming out a blaster as he peeked around the corner of the cave entrance.

Smokescreen transformed out his blaster in preparation but when he didn't hear anything, he hissed quietly, "Anything?"

Starscream flicked his wings, "Shh! I'm looking..."

There was evidence of a presence, something large having come through the cave a few times. There were large gouges and scratch marks, but the tide had washed away the more important ped prints that would help judge numbers.

The seeker sighed, whispering back, "Definite intrusion. I don't want to make any guesses, but they've either been moving things in or taking things out. The walls are all marked up."

Arcee took in a deep intake and moved forward, transforming out a blaster, "Information retrieval only. Shots are only to be made as a last resort. Am I clear?"

Both mechs nodded, Starscream standing, "Am I to assume that you'll take point then?"

The femme nodded back and she walked ahead, "Smokimus, you're at our backs. Starscrimus, center."

The seeker's face plates flustered, but he sneered, "Oh, of course, Arceemus. Whatever you say."

* * *

All three bots were on edge. The cave layout became tighter in certain spots, which understandably showed more evidence of hard traffic, but made maneuvering a gamble. Starscream's large wings weren't made for scouting missions.

"Perhaps I should go back outside and provide aerial support should you need it?"

"Thanks for the offer," Arcee said quietly, "but we're already pretty far in. If something happens, I need you to help with cover fire."

The seeker pouted. He didn't like these tight walls. Maybe going out for this scouting mission hadn't been a good idea...

Arcee stopped suddenly as she came around a corner and backed up, her optics dimming. The mechs stopped behind her and waited, watching her peer around the rock wall silently. The femme's arm went up, directing Smokescreen to rush ahead to a rock formation across from them. The white mech stayed low against the rock, waiting for more direction, but Arcee moved forward quietly and crept against a lower pile of boulders. Starscream stayed put.

He wanted to peek around and see what they were seeing. Clearly, Decepticons were there. But they were nearly as quiet as the bots. The seeker could hear a little bit of shuffling, the gears and pistons of pedfalls, but they were... so quiet.

Arcee peeked up over her boulder pile, her optics darting swiftly around to important things to note around the cave's chamber. Once she had what she thought she needed she backed away slowly, back to where Starscream was.

"What did you see? What are they doing?" he hissed softly.

The femme hummed, "I'm not sure. I haven't seen them load things up with way. Can you take a quick look? Lean out over me, I'll cover you just in case."

The seeker sighed gently and nodded, leaning as far as he dared, and watched as he saw three and only three Decepticon Vehicons moved a somewhat large store of energon away from a large metal arch at the back of the chamber. Starscream glared and stepped back.

"We need to go," he grumbled, "we need to tell the rest of the team."

Arcee nodded and gestured for Smokescreen to follow them as they were backing out; the white mech scuttled after them, his optics wide, "What is it? What are they doing?"

The Vehicons paused in their work a few moments after the bots left. They loaded up the energon they had been passing back and forth onto a hovering cart and one of the drones reached for his COMM.

"This is Site H," he murmured, "the signature attracted the Autobots. Motion sensors confirm three. Cameras spotted Starscream," his voice began to sound excited, "Shall we pursue and stall them while we wait for reinforcements?"

"Hmm..." came C.Y.L.A.S.'s voice, "No, not yet. If we engage too quickly we could lose the element of surprise. Clean up. Move everything. Make it look good. I'll tell our leader what you have reported. Good work. We'll extract the cameras and motion sensors as well. We can't risk them finding them if they decide to return."

The Vehicon nodded, "Of course, Officer C.Y.L.A.S. All hail Lord Megatron."


	131. Patch III

Ch. 131

Starscream paced nervously on the beach, a beach he disliked because of that horrible sand tickling its way into small crevices in his peds. He was sure a rock beach or seaside cliff would be more to his tastes. Somewhere far away from here...

"So, what was it?" Smokescreen asked excitedly.

The seeker pointed at Arcee, "I want to hear what you saw first. Just in case I'm jumping to conclusions."

Arcee nodded, "They were moving energon. A lot of it. If that structure and set up was what I thought it was, then they have another space bridge. A smaller one. They're getting care packages."

Starscream growled, but Smokescreen spoke up, "Care packages? From where?"

"And isn't that the question?" the silver mech huffed, "That's what I saw as well. A space bridge and a collection of fresh energon shipped to move," he transformed out his blaster again, snarling, "We should go back in now! Three against three, they'll be down in-"

"AUTOBOTS!" came a booming voice from their COMMs.

All of them flinched but Smokescreen would be the last to admit that he actually yelped loudly. And Starscream didn't dare touch his COMM.

He looked to Arcee, scout team leader, and she sighed, activating her the COMM at the side of her helm, "This is Arcee. Go ahead, Optimus."

Optimus didn't sound pleased, "Return to your ground bridge extraction point. This mission is over."

The group sighed gently but the seeker stiffened when he heard an added, "And tell Starscream that he and I are going to have a conversation."

The COMM cut and Starscream scoffed, "W... What does he- thinking he can- I mean, where does he get off- I can't believe- how dare- the nerve of it all- I'm going to-"

Smokescreen hushed him, patting his backplates, "Easy, easy, you're going to break yourself. Nothing happened. You just helped us make up some numbers on a very basic scouting mission. No biggie!"

Arcee shook her helm, "You may not think so, rookie, but Optimus has a right to be..."

"Angry?" Smokescreen offered.

"No," Starscream hissed, "that helicopter-parenting, overbearing, watching my every move, stopping me from going outside, sticking me with Soundwave and Ratchet-"

Arcee hushed him physically, clamping her servo over his mouth, "You are going to break yourself. And no, Optimus won't be angry. Just disappointed. Let's stop talking and just get back to base. Get this over with quickly."

Starscream growled from under her servo, but nodded, his bright blue optics and seething glare telling of a bad experience for everyone regardless of what was said.

* * *

And the experience was bad for everyone. Optimus stared his three soldiers down, neither a frown nor a glare on his faceplates. His look was more concerned, if anything. Starscream felt that creeping anxiety again. Why couldn't Optimus just beat them and be done with it?

The Prime took a deep intake but Starscream cut him off, "No! Don't you dare make excuses! If you even think I could withstand being cooped up in here, suffering at Soundwave's mind bends for nearly a week, you're insane! How dare you trap me here! I can't take it anymore!"

Optimus's optics only narrowed slightly and he glanced to Arcee, "Were the three of you cleared for this scouting mission?"

Arcee shook her helm, "No. Smokescreen and I were. Starscream left with us before we could add him to the roster properly. I'll admit, we've all been itching to get out into the field. The Cons haven't been this quiet in a while."

"And it looks like they're doing that for a reason!" Smokescreen said excitedly, "They're getting supplies, space bridging in what looks like large shipments of energon from somewhere else. Who knows where they're getting it from?"

"Or who's supplying it," Arcee added.

Starscream huffed, "Or what they need it for..."

Optimus nodded gently, "All fair points... but I am concerned with how each of you ignored protocol, especially in these harsher times. Starscream, if you do not wish to be captured then you must adhere to my 'grounding' policy. If you are as desperate as you say you are to leave the base, please inform myself or Ratchet and we will put together a team that will escort you in the outside world so you may relax safely."

The seeker's wings perked, "Like a posse? Or even guards? The lot of you would act as my personal guards? Can I give orders?"

Arcee smirked, "Not if you don't want to wake up red, white and blue, Starscrimus."

Starscream glared, "Well maybe it'd be worth the risk, Arceemus."

"Autobots," the Prime said deeply, "this matter is still unresolved. Starscream, since you have already sated your need for outside connection, you are posted back on cortical training."

The seeker groaned loudly and stomped back to the medbay, scowling and muttering loudly.

Optimus's optics watched him go then leveled back at Arcee and Smokescreen, "I am disappointed. Both of you should have notified me when you had decided to take Starscream with you. I expect both of you to reflect on this while you are performing inventory duty tomorrow."

Arcee frowned and grumbled, but Smokescreen whined, "Aw, really? C'mon, Optimus, it won't happen again!"

"No," the Prime agreed, "it will not. Finish your reports. You are dismissed for the evening."

Optimus stepped away and the white mech groaned, kicking his ped at nothing, "Inventory... I can't focus long enough to count how many cubes of energon we've stocked or how many bolts we have."

Arcee sighed, "Yeah, it's a bummer. So let's use our last hours of freedom for something fun. Wanna use these open lanes of road outside as a race track?"

Smokescreen chuckled and nodded, "I can't believe you just read my mind."


	132. Patch IV

Ch. 132

C.Y.L.A.S. straightened himself up as he walked down the halls of the Nemesis. He hoped for his life's sake that he was playing all this right. They had a Starscream sighting, a confirmed sighting by the hidden camera's views, and they hadn't taken the opportunity. But the bigger picture was quickly coming into focus. He had to make that clear above all else. Patience was key.

The door of the deck hissed open softly as C.Y.L.A.S. approached and Megatron's booming voice riddled against the black mech's plating before he even turned to face him, "You have news to report to me, C.Y.L.A.S.?"

C.Y.L.A.S. walked in as his master studied the large screen before him and bowed as he nodded, "We had a sighting at Site H. Three Autobots. The cameras cleared their identities quickly. Arcee, the new mech and..." he regretted he was hesitating but history reminded him why he needed to do so, "and S... Starscream... sir."

Megatron didn't even wince. There was no sound, no quick, belligerent assaults.

The warlord sighed deeply, almost quietly, and rolled his shoulders, "Two Autobots then."

C.Y.L.A.S. blinked, "Sir? The cameras confirmed three Aut-"

"TWO," Megatron suddenly turned, the violent act throwing the red glow of his optics into the shadows of his faceplates, "and my second in command! You dared not to notify me that he was present?!"

The black mech locked his legs in place and held his ground, "I couldn't, sir. The element of secrecy and deception is still ours. To have attacked them so quickly would have eluded victory. This plan I have will guarantee his capture and their deaths. All I require from you is patience and time."

The warlord was seething but he allowed his anger to simmer as he slowly clenched his claws shut, "Patience and time are far more valuable to me than you think. If you dare waste these precious resources I am supplying you with, I will ensure to return the favor myself by providing you with a tortured life," he leaned in close, baring his fangs, "followed by a very convincing death."

C.Y.L.A.S. kept his chassis locked to prevent himself from trembling and nodded, "I understand, my lord."

"And what else have you to report?"

The black mech held up a datapad, "Sites A through G are on standby. They will begin emitting energy signatures to draw them in and entice a scouting operation, but they won't move without your orders. I suggest two more site discoveries for the Autobots before we begin the next phase. They will dare to follow, my liege, and they will dare to use every available resource..." C.Y.L.A.S. glared firmly, "and bot... to stop us. That is our golden opportunity. They will simply hand over the one thing they've been desperate to keep from us-"

"From me," Megatron hissed darkly, but he smiled, "Yes... Activate sites A and D. Emit their energy signatures within the same hour. That will certainly give them a rush..."

C.Y.L.A.S. bowed low, hiding a sneer on his faceplates, "As you command, my lord."

* * *

"Again," Ratchet nodded, watching the cortical feed from his monitors, "Soundwave is leaving you an opening to the end of it, just finish the session."

Starscream's chassis twitched, but a scowl from within his mind answered back, "This is the fourth time we've run this simulation!" he snarled, "The opening is too obvious, he's going to destroy me in there!"

The medic threw up his servos and leaned back in his chair to sip a cube of energon, "He's destroyed you everywhere else, why not try a new tac tic?"

"Because I already told you: it's too obvious!"

"Starscream's defeat: imminent. Soundwave: imposing victory."

Ratchet smirked, "Now, now, let him figure this out."

The seeker whined, "This is entirely unfair! What does this have to do with fending off Megatron from my mind?"

Soundwave's cortical arena was based in the forgotten city of Vos. He'd used the setting a couple of times now, with carnage, destruction and maim littering the streets of the once proud seeker city, but in this revision it was new, clean, albeit deserted. There was a reasoning to this.

"Megatron: will cloud thoughts with memories of home. Distraction: equalized with surrender."

"Well I'm not distracted," Starscream huffed, hiding beside the wall of a building, "I'm irritated!"

"Irritation: equalized with surrender."

"I'm not surrendering, either!"

"Mechs," Ratchet warned, "let's not get our protoforms in a pinch. Starscream, Soundwave is right. You've been rushing to get out of this. Megatron will use that as a method of swaying and throwing your thoughts, turning them to what he needs. So focus. The exit point is nearby."

Starscream peered around the building to see the open and vacant street but huffed, "You keep saying that! But every time I move to investigate, I'm sent right back to the beginning!"

The older mech sighed, "Soundwave, we've been at this one for almost three hours. Perhaps it's time for a break."

"Negative. Simulation: proceeding."

"Soundwave, I hate you!" the seeker yelled out into the void of his consciousness.

He roughly sat on the metal ground of his once home and dug his peds in. Even though the world around him was fake, he did miss it. And Soundwave was right, this sort of imagery was distracting. One whiff of home and he'd be lost in the remembrance of it all... That was all Megatron needed. To trap him in a fake model of his city, his planet, would leave him vulnerable to whatever techniques the warlord had ready at his disposal.

"Starscream: has surrendered?"

Starscream glared up at the fake sky and scoffed, "No! I'm thinking..."

"You won't be given this much time to think if Megatron has you cornered," Ratchet informed him, "You can't sit and wait for the answer."

The seeker's wings vibrated angrily, "Well moving passed the exit point to start from the beginning doesn't help, either!"

"No, it doesn't, but you're close. You're almost there!"

Starscream rolled his optics. Leave it to Soundwave to make an Easter Egg out of an exit. It wasn't invisible, that would be cheating... The seeker looked up. There wasn't any sign of the blue mech hovering above him and Soundwave wasn't allowed to move around. At least, not yet.

"Ready or not: Starscream has surrendered?"

Starscream huffed and stood, "No! Give me a minute to think."

Ratchet hummed, "Starscream, Megatron won't-"

"I KNOW Megatron won't, but Megatron isn't here and this is training, so I am allowed a moment to think!"

The medic frowned but went back to sipping his cube and watching his monitors. He could clearly see the seeker trying to work out where Soundwave was. As soon as Starscream found him, the exit point would open and the session would be done. But even this test was the hardest he'd seen so far.

Ratchet didn't have the patience to watch this go on for much longer, but these tests and techniques were important so he grumbled, "Soundwave? Given this is just a simulation, can you give Starscream a hint?"

"Negative: I'm a phase not."

The seeker's wings perked and he laughed loudly. Soundwave never misspoke, so it was an odd treat in this stress-inducing run-around to hear his clue in the shape of a misspoken statement.

"Clever," Starscream sighed, cautiously walking away from his protective wall to the middle of the street, "very clever..."

His tapped a ped onto the metal beneath him and shuttered his optics. He had to remind himself that this world wasn't real. It was all a construction. As Miko had once imparted to him 'like, there is no spoon!' there was indeed no city of Vos around him, no towering buildings above him, and no solid ground below him, keeping him from falling, or phasing through.

With another deep intake, Starscream clenched his jaw tight and felt himself fall through the fake world. No roads, no cities, no stars above. His optics snapped open wide when he felt a familiar presence and they frowned out into the darkness when he saw Soundwave, floating, waiting, in the middle of nothingness with a smug air about him.

"Session thirty-eight: complete." he informed him, sprinkling the victory over with a smiley face on his screen.

Starscream rolled his optics and the rush began, the tear back into his body as the program exited out and the weight of the actual world began to press into him again, both in the figurative and literal sense.

Soundwave was perky, however, and sat up per his usual routine to vocalize his enthusiasm once more, "Session thirty-eight: complete."

Before he could say more, Ratchet unplugged Starscream, "Yes and we're going to hold off on thirty-nine for at least a couple hours. You two deserve that much..."

The seeker groaned and snuggled into the med berth, "Oh, Primus, make this end..."

"I do not believe Primus to be so malevolent as to withhold from you the only training that may save your mind from a cortical assault from Megatron."

Starscream huffed and turned his faceplate away as Optimus walked in, that same gentle smile on his faceplates that he always had, "That being said, a break from such training is always a welcomed reprieve, I imagine," the Prime looked to Ratchet, "Everything is going well?"

The older mech shrugged, "To be expected at least. This last one was a bit painful, but Starscream made it through just fine."

"Request: forgo rest to begin session thirty-nine."

Optimus gently helped Soundwave to stand, "I was hoping to have some time to talk to Starscream alone. May I have some time to discuss with him? I will call you both when we are finished."

The seeker held in a growl as he heard Ratchet and Soundwave slink back into the base. When they were clearly away, Optimus spoke softly.

"You are still angry with me."

Fragging right he was. Being treated like a youngling. Not allowed to go out. Had his datapad taken away. How was he supposed to keep up with all the excitement of the real world when he was being treated like a prisoner?

"I am sorry for that," the Prime apologized, "especially since I know this anger is partially my fault."

Starscream huffed, "You and Megatron, I swear... And no, I shouldn't be comparing you two, but I am. Both of you want me locked away yet only one of you has succeeded."

"Indeed, I have," Optimus agreed, "so this may come as an insult when I ask if I may share a cortical psychic patch with you."

The seeker finally sat up, glaring at the Prime, "You cannot be serious."

Gentle optics stared back, "I am. I wish to give you something that has no form but may very well protect you should Megatron ever have the opportunity to harm your mind again. Please, Starscream?"

Starscream grumbled and grit his dentals, then frowned and laid back down roughly, "Just... hurry up."

Optimus nodded and plugged the seeker's helm back into the cable as he picked up the other end, "I will do my best, Starscream."


	133. Patch V

Ch. 133

As far as plug-ins go, this one was far more easy than the beginnings of the cortical sessions he'd had to endure. Starscream enjoyed his puzzles, he did, but it was different solving one when you were one of the pieces on the table. Soundwave didn't seem to consider that. Or he didn't care. Regardless, this shared plug in with Optimus rather than the cold and calculating blue mech was far more standard: a somewhat dizzying tug, a light memory, and rest...

"Starscream?"

The seeker's optics were shut. He may have agreed to this but it didn't mean he still couldn't be petty. And he didn't want to cooperate right now. He'd been forced to test against the cortical patch sessions for too long.

"I know, and I am sorry for that."

Starscream frowned as he finally onlined his optics, "Am I really that open right now?"

Optimus smiled, "Your facial expressions share with me your discomforts. I deduced the rest of your feelings myself."

The seeker huffed and looked about the baseless, black void. There was a light upon the two, not unlike the indiscernible light from when Megatron had... well, he hadn't in this timeline yet, had he?

Starscream grumbled, "Well? Get this over with so I can get on with my 'training' regiments."

Optimus shook his helm, "Please, I do not wish to rush this. And given your clear emotional state, it is best that I take all of this with great caution."

"Are you going to tell me something I don't want or need to hear?"

"Perhaps," the Prime admitted, "but that will very well depend on how you receive it and how it is delivered."

Starscream scoffed, "So, precede with caution at your own peril then."

Optimus nodded, "Indeed, I shall," he looked out into the void, humming, "May I ask for a change in scenery? This place is not where I imagined we would would talk."

"If we're just talking then what does it matter?"

"I am only asking. If it is a problem-"

The seeker growled, "It isn't, now stop," he focused, trying to mold the world around them into something familiar.

It came with great surprise to the silver mech when Starscream couldn't imagine more than dark walls and he scowled, crossing his arms tightly. But Optimus smiled softly and focused himself, adding shelves upon shelves of datapads and archives.

The Prime looked about their new confines and gestured Starscream to an imagined desk, "I hope you do not mind that I configured your walls into a library."

The seeker took to a large chair at the desk, putting his peds up on the table to lean back, "From what I know, it's where you feel most comfortable."

Optimus nodded and sat across from him, "It was an endearing place. Not only was I able to find solitude to pursue my studies, but it offered great advice in the texts it protected when the words of my fellow bots were not quite what I needed."

"Optimus Prime: librarian," Starscream snorted, "That would make a box office hit, easy."

The Prime set his elbows on the desk, interlacing his servos together carefully; his smile remained ever present, "If you believe it to be so, then so shall I."

The seeker finally growled and pulled his peds from the table, "Alright, I've had it. What do you want?"

"To simply spend time with you," Optimus admitted, "If this is something that you do not feel mutually comfortable with, then I can end this now."

Starscream frowned, "I... just don't know what you want. What is your motivation? What's the purpose of doing this?"

Optimus's servos pulled apart, "I worry for you. I wished to see with my own optics the progression in your mental healing process."

"Were Ratchet's notes not enough?"

"I trust Ratchet with everything he has ever said or done," the Prime said deeply, "but there is far more comfort within myself now, seeing you across from me with not a scratch on your mental state and the confidence back in your optics. Ratchet can tell me that you are healed, but seeing it does more for my own state of concern."

Starscream rolled his optics, "The care. The feels, as Miko puts it. The... Autobot sympathies."

"I cannot pity you, Starscream," Optimus rumbled, "I can find myself worried for you and what could happen, but I cannot pity you. I can empathize and do what I must to ensure that whatever future trials await you and those we stand beside will be met with our greatest strengths."

The seeker's optics narrowed and he huffed, "How do you do this every time? Your little speeches, your little pep talks, your capacity for understanding..."

"I am more than aware that my attention towards you is something you are both unfamiliar and uncomfortable with," Optimus sighed quietly, "but I will do whatever is necessary for any of my soldiers so that they may strive towards achieving their goals."

Starscream whined and leaned over the desk, gently beating his clenched servo against the metal, "The feels. The pep talks. Why do you do this? Why do you have to be that mech? The one everyone feels like they can go to?"

Optimus almost chuckled and leaned across the desk with him, taking the seeker's servo in his, "I have heard that most believe it is in my obligation as a Prime to be a beacon of hope and understanding. But that is not what a Prime is. A Prime is a reminder that all bots, no matter the paths they have chosen, can strive towards a brighter, more peaceful existence. A Prime serves as that path. There are no instructions for being what I am and there are no instructions for being who you are. I view the label of 'Prime' as a title I must uphold with strength, dignity, respect and hope towards my fellow Cybertronians and any life throughout or universe, sentient or not. So whomever may ask of my wisdom has already taken the greatest of strengths within themselves to look for the answers that lie beyond what they know. I believe I serve as a guardian for the knowledge Primus wished for us all to remember and it gives me great hope when I see bots of all backgrounds striving to be what I had become, no matter what they believe a Prime to truly embody. Seeing them build to become more... that is what a Prime is. A model to remind all bots that they are all more than they appear."

Starscream stared at Optimus then whined louder, "Feels."

The Prime chuckled, "I am sorry you have been given such... feels, Starscream."

The smaller mech pulled his servo away, grumbling, "So... what are you going to try to give me while you're in here that will take care of Megatron? Knowledge on some of his bad habits? His weaknesses? Believe me, I used to obsess in his overthrow, there's very little about him that used to escape me. Now he's just insane."

Optimus's optics dimmed sadly, "Starscream... I am hurt by what he has become and I am saddened that you did not know the mech he used to be. He was a visionary that followed a blinded path... he was not this..."

Starscream fidgeted lightly, "... Then what do you want to do? Why are we in here?"

The Prime held out his servo, silently asking the seeker to take it, and smiled when he did, "I am here to remind you that although I have... grounded you, I will always stand beside you and be there even when you are in your darkest hour. I need you to trust me. I know that is not something you freely extend to anyone, that is why I am asking of it. Please, Starscream, trust me, and open up your mind. Let it wander. I am going to leave a trap here, in your mind, so that if you ever feel you are lost, if ever you feel yourself stumbling, if ever you see yourself losing yourself, you will be protected and given the strength you need to save yourself. I need to know that I have done everything in my power to prepare you for any situation. In my capacity as your leader, Prime... and friend."

The seeker's optics widened and he stared hard at the mech before him. A friend. Optimus was the one admitting to it. Even Knockout didn't really have that kind of emotional clearance with Starscream and here Optimus was, asking for such a thing. A friend?

Starscream slowly nodded and shuttered his optics, trying to clear his mind and let it wander, "Alright, Optimus... I'll trust you."


	134. Regeneration

Ch. 134

Bulkhead came into the main room of the base with a heavy groan, tapping lightly at a smoldering plasma burn on his arm, "Hey, Ratchet?" he called out, "If you're not still mad at me, I got a good burn wound here for ya!"

The medic came in with a grumble and began to tend to the smoldering metal, glancing at Breakdown and Bumblebee as they followed in after the green mech, "Any other injuries?"

Breakdown shook his helm, "Nah, we're good. But they got pretty fiery in this last encounter. Apparently, they didn't like us gettin' smooth with the store of energon they've been getting from wherever. They evacuated what they could and made a pretty nice bang."

Bumblebee buzzed and whirled in agreement, waving his arms excitedly as his optics brightened in retelling Ratchet about the explosion that nearly killed them.

Ratchet huffed, "Yes, very amazing. Be sure to simplify those details for the children or we might end up having another one of our 'extraction' problems."

Breakdown chuckled, "Guessin' that's Miko's fault, huh? Always following after ol' Bulk?"

The green mech rolled his optics, "Geez, I need at least three other bots to help me count how many times she and Jack and Raf have been out in the field with us."

Both Wreckers started laughing but settled quickly when Optimus walked in.

The Prime surveyed his soldiers, his optics studying each with a detailed overview, "Autobots," he greeted, "how did this mission fair?"

Bumblebee buzzed and beeped, telling Optimus about the things they saw; Decepticon Vehicons, stores of energon, and a small space bridge bringing in more supplies. The scout added that when they got too close, the Vehicons attacked and set a fail-safe bomb to clear the site.

Optimus nodded, "I am relieved your injuries are not more serious and that each of you came back in one piece. However, the use of these smaller space bridges and run of supplies coming through has become a cause for greater concerns."

Breakdown frowned in thought, "Think we need to have another group chat with Scream?"

"Sounds like the best option," Bulkhead chimed in, "Maybe something like this happened before?"

Breakdown shook his helm, "Starscream never mentioned any of this. I mean, he's told me and Knockout a bit, but not a lot."

Ratchet scoffed as he gently cleaned out smoldering debris from Bulkhead's arm, "As well he shouldn't! To know too much about what could happen may cloud our judgements! It's a temptation we have to avoid at all costs! The present is now, we should be focusing on that!"

"Easy, old friend," Optimus smiled, "I agree. But perhaps some of Starscream's insight may help," he activated his COMM, sighing gently, "Autobots. Please come to the main room."

A couple of groans entered the COMM in response, including a very screechy 'I don't have slagging time for this', but it didn't take long for the rest of the bots in the base to come shambling into the room.

Knockout frowned and crossed his arms, pointing accusingly at Optimus, "Do you have any idea what I was doing? I won't give details, but I was busy!"

Starscream snorted as he slipped his way passed the mech, "No one ever wants details from you."

The seeker was treated with a glare but Optimus ignored the both of them, "Autobots, I would like each of us to go over the details of our previous scouting missions, starting with Arcee, Smokescreen and Starscream and the mission the three of you participated in in the Pacific islands."

Arcee frowned in confusion, "Was there something in our written reports that we missed?"

"Not at all," the Prime replied, "but I would find it very beneficial if we were to verbally assess these past missions as a team."

The femme looked to her mech partners and shrugged, "Alright... our base registered a small but distinct energy signature that required some looking into. Smokescreen, Starscream and I went to an island in the Pacific and found a small number of Vehicons moving energon stores away from a small space bridge."

"Was the bridge operational while you were present?" Optimus asked.

Arcee shook her helm, "No. We may have taken too long getting inside to see it working."

The large, red mech nodded, "Was there anything else either of you observed?"

"Oh!" Smokescreen piped up, "So, shouldn't they being using cloaking devices on these places?"

Starscream grumbled, "These little operations are fruitful at best, but they're quick 'smears'."

Bumblebee buzzed, asking what a 'smear' was.

The seeker shrugged, "Small operations that are thrown together and are marked for destruction at any moment. They're sacrificial in a sense, as it really doesn't matter which side takes them out and for what reason. They could use it once in one location then move it to another on a whim. They could even use it as a lure-in..." he glanced at Bulkhead and shuddered, "which is what looks like happened to these sad fools."

The green mech frowned, "Hey," he said in a warning then pouted, "and yes."

"What does that make this?" Starscream smirked, "Third? Fourth smear?"

"It is the fourth," Optimus confirmed, "But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Bumblebee, you and Knockout investigated the second smear location."

The yellow mech nodded and whirled, saying that the Vehicons were moving large pieces of Cybertronian metals. He and Knockout would have engaged, but there were far too many drones wandering about. It was still a small set up, but with a larger presence.

Knockout huffed, "You may have wanted to get your servos dirty, but I just got this paint job waxed! Look at this shine! This pristine, beautiful shine!"

"Shine aside," Arcee smirked, "the first and second smears were similar, but not the same."

Optimus hummed, "Bulkhead. You and Breakdown shared in both the third and final smear scouting missions, the last having Bumblebee with you. What can you tell us about these last two operations?"

Bulkhead winced a little as Ratchet gently welded a patch to his arm, "Same as the last two. But on the third one, we did see a power down on their mini space bridge. They had just pulled their energon rations out from their supplier. We almost had specifics on our fourth scouting mission, but they caught Bee looking into their computer for coordinates."

"Did you find anything?" the Prime asked.

Bumblebee buzzed in disappointment and told him no. He did manage to see that they had used that particular space bridge once before, but it looked like a new setup anyway.

"See?" Starscream smirked, "Easy sacrificial site. I'll bet the other sites we've found were in similar states," he frowned, "but I've never seen more than two smear operations going at the same time."

Arcee crossed her arms, "Maybe they're planning a big surrender for us," she said in amusement, "Nothing says 'we give up' than a whole lot of energon and supplies."

The seeker pouted, "I wish."

Optimus shuttered his optics quietly, "Unfortunately, we do not have the luxury of wishing. Starscream, from your tone and demeanor, I sense you did not encounter this in the previous timeline."

Starscream shook his helm, "No. Up until almost two weeks ago, I hadn't seen a smear operation in almost..." he paused, then crossed his arms, "Well, I guess it's been a while. But again, things have changed. They could have been mining on another planet and decided to bring resources here. Maybe they found a ship that crashed somewhere on Earth, could even be the moon, and they're using smaller operations to scavenge it out so we won't find it. If I may indulge in an opinion?"

The Prime nodded, his optics onlining again, "Please."

"Best bet to find out what's going on?" the seeker continued, "Wait for a larger energy burst on the scanner. That's going to be what we called a 'geode'."

Knockout smiled widely, "Oh man, a geode! I remember those! Such sneaky operations..."

Smokescreen blinked but before he could ask, Breakdown chuckled, "A geode is the real gem of a smear operation. You spread out a handful of smears as distractions and when a geode pops up, the opposition thinks it's just another smear and writes it off. Bigger payloads come outta geodes. More supplies, more energon, and maybe a bigger space bridge to move it all. If they are gettin' good stuff, a geode operation is the best way to get more out on the down low."

Starscream smiled, "Since we've seen quite a few smears in the last couple weeks, they may be planning a geode. Move in with most of the team and you could take over the bridge and whatever supplies they were hoping to accumulate. It could put a dent into whatever they're planning," he sneered at Arcee, "surrender or not."

The femme sneered back, "It's worth a look into. Are we going to take shifts?"

Optimus nodded, "I would like two bots stationed at the scanner at all times. The rest of you will be prepared to move out at any moment."

Starscream's wings perked, "Even-"

"I am sorry, Starscream, but no," the Prime stopped him, "I would prefer that you only leave the base as a last resort. For now, please take some time to rest and if you are in need of some reprieve, myself and Smokescreen would be happy to escort you somewhere safe for you to take to the air."

The seeker grumbled and didn't reply to the comment, instead sliding passed with the hint of a tantrum at his heels as he left the room.

Smokescreen pouted and rolled his shoulders, "Aw man, I wanted to show off some new moves I've been working on! Can't exactly do that in the base."

"Yeah," Arcee commented as the rest of the bots began to disperse, "you might hurt yourself."

The white mech scoffed in shock and followed after her, "What? C'mon, Arcee! Give me some credit!"

Ratchet watched them all go and patted Bulkhead to let him know he was done. The green mech left with the rest of the group, leaving the Prime with the medic.

Optimus watched Ratchet clean up, intaking deeply, "You are not pleased with all this, are you?"

The medic stopped putting away his medical tools to stare down at his servos, "I... really don't know, Optimus. We've seen so much change since Starscream's..." he shook his helm, "Megatron's sanity is slipping, the Decepticons are employing older methods to move rations around, just all of it feels... wrong."

"You fear this is a trap."

"Yes," Ratchet whispered, "For us or for him, I'm not certain, but if it isn't, then we really need the energon. We really need the supplies. Starscream helps, by Primus, he helps when he can and when the timeline says it's convenient, but we have too many bots under this base's roof. We're making do... but for how much longer? Optimus, can we chance storming after one of these 'geodes'? Is the risk truly worth what may come out of it?"

The Prime shook his helm, "I do not know. And that is best. If I could look into the future and tell you what was to happen, you would not be pleased with me for it, despite the knowledge being beneficial."

Ratchet nodded, "Because for every thing you would change, something worse could take its place."

"Indeed," Optimus agreed, "as we have seen with the changes Starscream made and the chaos that he inadvertently gave rise to. So for now, old friend, may I ask that you join me in taking the first scanner shift? It would be nice to sit and talk with you, as we did before the war."

The medic sighed, but smiled and nodded. He needed his mind away from whatever conspiracies that were whittling their way into his thoughts. And what better way to ease the mind than to sit in front of his monitors with his greatest friend?


	135. Regeneration II

Ch. 135

"Hour four," Smokescreen groaned tiredly, rubbing his optics, "I don't know how much more we can handle. Optimus and Ratchet took the first shift. Breakdown and Knockout volunteered for the second, just to get it over with. I somehow got roped into the third with Bulkhead, who I'm sure would much rather try to make paper airplanes than this."

The green mech frowned beside him, "Smokey, stop. You've been monologuing the same intro at the beginning of every hour before you give the worst summary of what happened in the last hour-"

"Nothing happened. The scanners scanned nothing. Radar radared nothing. Morale is low. My sanity... is slipping away like curses from Starscream's mouth."

Bulkhead huffed, "I don't think 'radared' is a word... but I like the imagery on that one. Now stop."

Smokescreen whined and leaned himself over the computer console he was sitting at, "I can't take this! Destiny is calling me! It's telling me to get out there and make a name for myself! Not... sit here gathering dust!"

"Well too bad," his companion smirked, "We're on duty, so take it seriously. Do you even know what to do if something does come up?"

The white mech sat up, "Sure I do! We isolate what the scanners pick up, call in the team and get confirmation from Soundwave once it's up on the monitors. It's not hard."

Bulkhead chuckled, shaking his helm, "Just like a rookie to think it's that easy."

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Sure, if you can call it one, then it is," the green mech smirked, "Just remember to keep your cool and do it in order."

Smokescreen smirked back, "It's three things. How hard can that be?"

A somewhat sharp and annoying alarm began to sound and the white mech's optics widened, leaving Bulkhead to smile darkly, "You were saying?"

Smokescreen looked over at the monitors and in a panic, shut the alarm off. He yelped and tried to quickly bring it back online when a wailing siren began to go off over the speaker system.

Bulkhead watched in sad amusement for only a moment more before tapping a couple commands on his own console, which began isolating what the scanner was reading, and activated his COMM on the Autobot's shared channel. He didn't speak, only allowing the loud siren to blare from his audials through the COMM before stopping the feed, and it wasn't long before the small army that was 'Team Prime' rushed their way in, Ratchet angrily leading the charge.

"Who put on the fire siren?!" he growled, leaning over Smokescreen to turn it off, "As though I have to ask?!"

Smokescreen put up his servos in defense but the medic glared, "Don't even try to make excuses. Believe me, as a doctor I've heard them all!"

Soundwave came to the front, his robotic tendrils quickly typing at a monitor between the two mechs feverishly.

Bulkhead almost held in an intake, "Wave? We got confirmation?"

The blue mech paused in his work and nodded, pointing at the screen, "Energy presence at sixty-seven percent greater than previous smear operations. Energy presence: confirmed geode operation."

There was a dead weight that lingered in the air of the base. No one wanted to ask what was next, but the question was still evident in the way Optimus addressed his team.

"We need to investigate this geode location," he said firmly, "Ratchet, Soundwave and Starscream, the three of you will remain here for this mission."

Knockout's optics boggled and he quickly raised his servo, "I want to stay. Leave me here."

Breakdown patted his back, "C'mon, doc, it'll be fun to pound into some metal. Plus, after Soundwave, you've got the quickest typing digits I've ever seen. We might need them to do some quick hacking."

The red mech took to the compliment readily, but displeasure still held onto his faceplates tightly. The rest of the team was preparing, however, stretching joints and testing their weapons' transformation sequences. Starscream watched in almost a dark envy and relief: he was desperate to leave the confinements of the Autobot base but couldn't safely do so with Megatron looming at every turn. But perhaps this would be the last mission they ever needed to make. Chances were slim, but maybe Megatron would be there and he would either be killed or captured in battle. A small part of the seeker dared to hope.

Ratchet studied and frowned at the coordinates his computers had isolated but input them into the ground bridge controls anyway, "Does this location look familiar to any of you?" he asked, gesturing to the former Cons.

Starscream glanced at the map and shook his helm, "No, this is a new spot. I may have already altered events enough that the timeline won't play out the way it should have," a glare from the medic was shot painfully his way and he rolled his optics, "Well, pardon me, leader of The All-Knowing, what would you have done?"

Ratchet only grumbled, activating the ground bridge in silence. The portal opened with a confident 'hum' and the rest of the team took a stance, ready to run through.

"Autobots," Optimus said firmly, "roll out!"

The group transformed and drove through the portal quickly, each bot revving their engine in preparation for whatever was to come. The ground bridge closed shortly after their departure and Ratchet kept his optics glued to his many monitors, intaking data that indicated their safe arrival as Soundwave worked to get specs on their location.

"Optimus," the medic called through his COMM, "I need to know what you're seeing. Can Knockout or Breakdown send me a visual feed when they are capable?"

No verbal response came. One of the monitors lit up with grainy static before switching, clearly, to Breakdown's view of the location they had bridged to. The team was hidden behind a large collapse of boulders, some three times the size of Optimus himself. There were quick moving lights behind the boulders, a clashing of pedfalls and metal, angry orders being thrown about by a voice that was distinctly Dreadwing's.

Starscream held in a nervous intake as he watched the screen. Was this it? Was the end of this nightmare he had created coming to an end?

Breakdown's view drew closer. None of the Autobot's exhaled a word. His optics narrowed in as he peeked around the corner and the scene on the monitor shuddered as the mech did so.

The cave was enormous, and it had to be. Stacks of energon and metal supplies were being carted around, moved and prepped for transport. Dreadwing scowled as he read through reports he was handed from a drone, quickly handing them back. It was hard to hear from where Breakdown stood, but the blue seeker seemed to yell, 'send me back to the Nemesis' before the real jewel of the operation began to glow and hiss in delight. At the end of the cave, clustered tightly among the rock and shadow, was a large, brilliantly built space bridge. The bridge charged to life and a portal opened, which Dreadwing stomped through, and promptly closed behind him.

Optimus looked over Breakdown's helm, his optics wide, and studied the scene quietly before murmuring, "By the Allspark..."

Starscream, watching from the safety of the base, was also in shock. This was larger than even the mines he had been put in charge of when Megatron had been away. They had to stop the operation at all costs. And the seeker felt that little glimmer of hope within him grow, the thought of his freedom from all that he had created and destroyed becoming more than just a thought at the back of his helm.


	136. Regeneration III

Ch. 136

Breakdown's view moved back and Optimus pulled away to address his team, "Arcee, take Knockout and Bumblebee towards the right behind their line of sight. The rest of us will move in two waves: Bulkhead and I will move in first to create distracting fire, Breakdown and Smokescreen will follow after us to ensure we do not miss a target. The goal is to capture the bridge."

"Optimus," Smokescreen piped up, "why capture it? Shouldn't we destroy it?"

Arcee frowned off to the side, "That's a lot of provisions that's coming in, Smokey. We gotta make sure the Cons don't make another space bridge and get in contact with their supplier again. We capture the bridge, move the energon out, and see where their logs have been sending them."

"An operation like this?" Knockout smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if Swindle had his grubby servos all over it. Hey. Scream?" he looked directly into Breakdown's optics with a wave, "Remember him? Weird optics?"

Starscream grumbled from the safety of the base. Yes, he remembered the creep. He remembered many shipments the Nemesis was supposed to receive disappearing, too. But Swindle had dropped off the grid, both Autobot and Decepticon grids to be exact, and this was far too by the book for the sneaky mech.

Optimus shook his helm, "I have dealt with Swindle in the past and this operation does not fit his prior activities. We must keep the space bridge intact and eliminate any Vehicons that try to hinder our capture of this location. Understood?"

Smokescreen nodded, sighing, "You got it, Optimus. We have your six."

The Prime nodded back and turned his attention to beyond the boulders that served as their barriers, "Arcee, the three of you should not move in until we have taken most of the Vehicons out, but if you manage to make your way to the platform before we do, you have my permission to make the capture."

Arcee smirked, "We'll be ready."

"Autobots," Optimus frowned, "move into position."

The group split, Arcee taking Bumblebee and Knockout down the side and Smokescreen and Breakdown holding back away from Optimus as the larger mech stood beside Bulkhead.

"Want me to run at'em first?" the green mech offered.

Optimus smiled as his face mask came up to protect him, "I would like the honor of running in first, Bulkhead. I will draw the majority of their fire before you move in."

Bulkhead smiled back, "Yeah, so I can take'em out," both mechs transformed out their blasters and the green mech took a heavy stomp in preparation, "I'm ready when you are."

The Prime allowed himself a deep intake, his mind focusing on how quick this battle needed to be. His optics dimmed gently as he listened closely to the many pedfalls and murmurs that were not from his own soldiers. He tried counting, but after fifteen the noise became a blur. Optimus knew that missing even one of these targets, allowing any one of them to make a call out to the Nemesis for back up would result in the plan going awry. It needed to be precise. Firm.

"You can do this."

The Prime's optics widened as he heard Starscream whisper quietly in his COMM, the seeker's voice oddly still for being so far away from the carnage that was soon to come.

"You're hesitating too much," Starscream chuckled softly, a smile evident as he spoke though Optimus couldn't see it, "This is not the Prime I know. The bridge would be yours by now if you weren't planning for failure. Don't think. You already know what needs to be done. Listen. Drones have specific rounds. Listen to the ones that draw in too close to your location. They'll be doing a basic perimeter check. Two at the most. That'll be two less for you to worry about. Ready?"

Optimus didn't respond. He only listened harder to what the seeker guided him to listen for. When he heard it, he hummed quietly.

"Good," Starscream sighed gently, "Now go."

The Prime let out a quick intake and charged forward, jumping over the boulder and firing down upon the two perimeter Vehicons that had come too close. Both fell under the flurry of wild yet accurate plasma fire and as Optimus landed and knelt down to avoid being shot by the surprised Decepticons, Bulkhead roared forward to take out three more.

There were a few short moments when Optimus was sure he was feeling what Starscream felt in the heat of the battle. That electrical feeling that always landed him elsewhere. While the Prime had been an effectual witness to what that power was capable of, he was in his own private awe as the battle around him progressed.

The scene felt slower. Everything clearer. Optimus felt Bulkhead rush beside him as the two aimed and fired at the scattering targets around them. Smokescreen and Breakdown were quick to follow in aide, hidden stragglers quickly dispatched before they could cause any harm. Arcee had become impatient quickly. She, Bumblebee and Knockout were already jumping out from behind a terminal beside the space bridge platform, each expertly eliminating the four Vehicons that had previously laid claim to the somewhat higher ground.

A quick scan with his optics told the Prime they had only six left to eliminate. For everything moving so slowly, the battle was playing out far more quickly and smoothly than he could have hoped for.

Arcee made a stray shot out into the cavern. Five Vehicons. Breakdown jumped two more, crushing their helms together. Three. Optimus slammed into another and drove his blaster's barrel hard into the drone's chestplate, firing four shots. Just two more.

The remaining Vehicons decided to forgo firing back in favor of dodging the hot plasma, one reaching for his COMM. Optimus's optics widened. In this horrid moment of slow motion, his greatest fear was being witnessed. Primus, it would all be over. He wasn't in a position to fire. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were turned in the other direction and Breakdown was too far away to take them out. Arcee saw the Prime's horror but she had already transformed her blasters away in an attempt to activate the space bridge terminals. Bumblebee whirled loudly and a sharp, electrical crack sparked through the air. The Vehicons shuddered and slumped into each other roughly, the pair impaled upon Knockout's electrical prod.

The red mech stood some distance away, a mix of surprise and pride fighting to stay on his faceplates. Silence entranced the bots. There was the light rattling of terminals and consoles, perhaps the drip of water that had seeped in from the ceiling somewhere in the cave. Nothing stirred. The Vehicon's COMM hadn't gone through.

With a flurry of excited pants, Knockout hollered loudly in victory, his servos raised as he jumped and ran to retrieve his prod, "DID YOU SEE THAT?! Did you SEE that throw?!"

He tugged his prod free and Breakdown finally shuddered, "Wow doc, remind me not to make you mad."

Knockout pursed and nonchalantly flicked spilt energon from his digits, "Oh, please, you rarely ever do... but I think a little more praise is in order."

Optimus finally found the strength to move again, transforming his blaster away while he steadily walked forward, "Knockout. Well done."

The red medic stiffened and nodded, "Ah... yes. Of course, Optimus."

Breakdown smirked, "Aw, too formal for ya, doc?"

Knockout shoved the bigger mech back in annoyance as Smokescreen and Bumblebee went over to him to offer their own praises.

Optimus made his way to Arcee, the femme smiling in relief, "That was one heck of a throw, Optimus."

The Prime sighed, "Indeed. It may very well have ensured our capture of this location..." his optics trailed over the console, "Is the terminal functional?"

Arcee nodded, "Yeah, I opened a frequency patch for Soundwave. He's going through the logs now."

Optimus lowered his face mask and smiled, activating his COMM as he addressed the room, "Autobots, the space bridge is ours."


	137. Regeneration IV

Ch. 137

Had this much energon ever been witnessed at any point in history? Ratchet watched as load after load was either carried or driven in. The older mech thought he had seen a cache this big once. Granted, it was in a glorious dream where there was no war and he was back home on Cybertron, but to see it physically represented in front of him by towers and stacks of cubes ready for ingestion made the dream feel more than real. As did the smile that refused to leave his faceplate.

"Alright," he laughed as Bumblebee came through carrying a pile of processed energon so high he was lost among the cubes, "no more showing off. We'll get it all, just stop having Knockout pile them on you like that!"

The yellow mech bubbled out a laugh back as he set them down and whistled that he didn't know if the base could hold much more.

Ratchet huffed playfully, "Oooooh, believe me, we'll find room. If I have to requisition some of your quarters for storage, we are going to make it happen!"

"Autobot base: adequate energon storage," Soundwave informed offhandedly, going through the information that was coming through on his terminal, "Harbinger: secondary energon storage location. Harbinger: excellent storage space."

"HA!" Ratchet mocked loudly, "I'd rather recharge on a berth of these cubes than send them there!"

"Energon berth: uncomfortable."

The medic grumbled, "You've clearly seen more than this just lying around, I'm sure."

"Assumption: correct. Numerous occasions archived."

Ratchet glared a little, "Don't rub it in..." the medic's voice trailed off and he frowned lightly as he settled his gaze on Starscream, the seeker just staring as the lot of energon cubes rose higher and higher, "... You alright?" he called.

Starscream shuddered out of his stupor and nodded quickly, "What, yes, I'm fine... Just amazed, I suppose."

Ratchet smiled, "This is going better than we could have hoped."

"Yes. I don't like it."

The medic huffed, throwing up his servos, "Believe me, I'm usually the one to say it first; 'this was too easy' or 'it could be a trap'. But sometimes, Starscream, a win is hard-earned through patience and rewarded when you least expect it."

Arcee came in through the ground bridge with a small stack of cubes and was quick to read the looks on the mechs faceplates, "Somebody having a set of doubts?"

Ratchet grumbled, "Ooooh, you better believe it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the seeker responded sharply, "but I've sort of been dealing with the numerous changes I've made to this timeline while simultaneously avoiding the increasing insanity in Megatron's own deranged mind. To even think that this is a win is premature."

Arcee shrugged as she set her pile down with the other cubes, "Why don't you come on back with us and help move some of this? Or at least talk with Optimus. That always calms you down."

Starscream's wings flared out and he scowled as he followed the femme through the portal, "It does not calm me down! It makes me depressed! His disappointed look could make an infant feel guilty!"

"I am sorry you feel that way," came Optimus's voice as they came through to the other side; the Prime was smiling gently at them, moving aside as Bumblebee and Smokescreen scuttled passed with armfuls of energon, "but perhaps we can find a way to lift your mood?"

"My mood doesn't need lifting," the seeker murmured as he walked passed, his pedfalls clacking loudly as he went from the dirt of the cave to the leveled metal platform where the space bridge terminals rested.

Knockout was busy typing away into one of the consoles as he approached; the red mech didn't look up, only snickering when he heard Starscream grumble, "Geez Scream, would it nearly kill and hiccup you to another place to smile?"

The silver mech glared, "Really?"

Knockout laughed, "You know, cause you can't die!"

"Yes, I understood your poor use of the phrase. Now what are you doing?"

The medic faked a pout, "Well, I'm just not transport-mech material. All those cubes? They could scratch my finish!"

"Your point?"

Knockout shrugged, "So I'm busy helping Soundwave. He's decoding the access files. Once I get the full passcode, we can look into their logs and schedules. We may even be able to set up a trap to catch their supplier."

Starscream stared at him, "And you're helping... how?"

The red mech smiled wide, "Oh, well I'm waiting patiently to input the code manually. It could take some time... and I really shouldn't be away from the terminals. Just in case."

The silver mech rolled his optics, "You are, without a doubt, the laziest mech I've ever met. You know Optimus probably suspects you're avoiding the work."

"No, no, I'm an innovator. Now shoo, you're going to make it look like I'm not doing anything."

Optimus walked over slowly, looking over Knockout's shoulder, "Have we made any progress?

The smaller mech nodded quickly, "Of course! We have half the code, I should have the rest in a short while..."

Starscream hummed as he looked around the room, "We should move quickly. If the Nemesis suspects this location to be compromised..."

"I understand your concerns, Starscream," the Prime murmured, "but please allow a little faith. We are moving very diligently. Almost half the stores of energon have been relocated to our base. And Soundwave reports that he will have the rest of the space bridge activation codes shortly."

Optimus smiled at Knockout and Starscream smirked, "Told you he knew."

The smaller mech pouted, "Fine. I'll go back to trying to crack the logs myself..."

A small beep from the terminal came through, eliciting the attention of the three mechs, and Knockout frowned as he activated his COMM, "Hey, Wave? ... Yeah, it just activated... Then I suppose it was on its own, wasn't it? Am I clear to read through? ... Yeah, if I spot anything, I'll let you know."

Knockout cut his COMM and started swiftly moving his digits through the various logs and files. Starscream tried to lean over his shoulder to watch but the smaller mech shrugged him off with an irritated whine. Attempts in vain, the seeker stepped back to look at the space bridge itself. This had definitely taken some time to put together. The smaller one he had seen was a throwaway, probably only good for a handful of jumps across space. This bridge, however... the log would easily be full of executed space bridge jumps and coordinates...

"May I ask what your thoughts are?"

Optimus was beside him, looking into the bridge as he was; Starscream sighed, then shrugged, "Too many to vocalize... I just want this to be done with. The less time here, the better."

"Uh, Prime, Scream-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-Ignoring you," Knockout continued, "You may want to look at this," the red medic stepped aside to point at the terminal monitor, "The logs are showing a regular pattern. Every two hours, the bridge is scheduled to open to receive shipment. Soundwave is still cycling through to see if any notes were attached to the orders, load size, requirements, all that other nonsense, but if the Nemesis isn't aware we have their pricey toy here, the next shipment should be ready on the other side of this space bridge in less than fifteen minutes."

Optimus took in what the smaller mech told him and nodded, "Good. Then we should end this while we are still holding the advantage."

Starscream groaned lightly, "This won't be easy..."

"Neither will be what I am about to ask," the Prime confessed, "as I would feel far more comfortable having you as our air support to help complete this mission."

The seeker stiffened, "Are you sure you want to ask that?"

"Hey," Knockout frowned, "we don't have time to decide if it's the right choice or not. If this is happening, we need to get into position now."

Optimus nodded again and activated his COMM as he called out into the cavern, "Autobots, we have a situation. The Decepticon supplier will be on the other side of this space bridge at a predetermined location in less than fifteen minutes. Ratchet, I need you to operate the ground bridge at base."

"Optimus, I am ready and on stand by."

"Soundwave," the Prime continued, "I need you to operate the space bridge at our location."

"Soundwave: en route."

Bulkhead set down a load of energon with a grunt, "What do we do about all this? We're not done yet."

Soundwave came through the open ground bridge with a low hum, Laserbeak detaching from his chestplate, "Task: accepted. Time of completion: undetermined."

Laserbeak hovered over to Bulkhead's energon pile to extract one cube with its many clawed tendrils before disappearing into the ground bridge as Soundwave walked passed to take over the space bridge terminals.

Optimus looked out over his team and nodded confidently, "We cannot hesitate. Soundwave, begin activating the space bridge to its previous coordinates."

"Task: accepted. Time of completion: two minutes."

The Prime smiled, "Good. The rest of you, prepare yourselves. We do not know the terrain we will be dealt with nor who is the Decepticon supplier, however we will only be at the mercy of our adversaries should we allow it. Be ready to move as soon as Soundwave is ready."

Starscream couldn't stop himself from trembling. The last time he'd been on Cybertron- well, he supposed he hadn't been there yet in a while... He couldn't shake the remembrance of before, of what had happened, of what everyone had lost. The Omega Keys, the Omega Lock; a chance at really invigorating their home. And what it took to get there.

The seeker pulled himself away from Optimus's side to rush to Arcee, his servo grabbing her arm to stop her from going through the ground bridge, "Hey, wait."

Arcee frowned at him and pulled her arm back, "Alright, what do you need, Starscrimus?"

Starscream ignored her comment, "You need to stay here."

"Are you cra-"

"Listen to me, you need to get the children from school and get them to the base. Wheeljack is still on his way, isn't he? Call him for support, make sure Jack, Raf and Miko stay with Ratchet."

The femme blinked, "Starscream... is something wrong?"

Starscream flicked his wings, "I have a bad feeling and I'm deciding to put you in charge of it. Last time... or around this time before, the children were used as ploys. I know Ratchet can't exactly bridge them out of their classes, but if you and Wheeljack are waiting for them as soon as they get out it would make me feel all the better, even if nothing happens. I'd rather you be late to the impending doom than risk them being used again."

Arcee sighed, crossing her arms, then nodded, "... Yeah... Yeah, alright, I'll have Ratchet COMM Wheeljack and we'll get the kids... Agent Fowler and June?"

The seeker shook his helm, "They'll be fine, but ask that they return to base as well, just in case."

"I'll let them know," the femme still saw the concern on Starscream's faceplates and she smiled gently, touching his arm, "Hey. No worries. It'll get done. Just promise to save me some Con aft to kick, alright? I don't want to have to go searching for yours."

A surprised smirk on the seeker lightened the dark air around him and he feigned a pout, "Oh, continuing to wound me, are you?"

"Always. Don't expect anything less."

Starscream sighed in relief as Arcee ran through the ground bridge and he turned back to prepare for his own travels, "I never shall."

Soundwave stiffened momentarily as a sequence of acceptance beeps rang out into the air and he hummed, "Space bridge codes accepted. Bridge opening: three, two..." the portal opened and his faceless helm turned towards it, "Bridge portal: open."

Optimus and his team felt a secondary rush fall upon them. They had just succeeded in taking one location and now had to undergo a similar mission so soon. The Prime transformed out a blaster and wordlessly walked forward, followed in cautious sequence by Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Breakdown, Knockout and Starscream, the seeker hesitating as he brought up the rear. He wanted to feel one last tickle of air against his faceplates, one last particle of the earth under his peds, one last moment of his being on this planet for as long as he dared. Because something inside him, whether the hiccup in a new form or something else, told him that he would suffer if he dared to feel these freedoms again.


	138. Regeneration V

Ch. 138

"Where are we?" Smokescreen asked quietly.

Breakdown answered with a curt shrug, "Kid, this looks like the ruins just outside of Kaon."

The white mech felt himself go rigid in shock. Kaon. It was nearby, wherever they had ended up. The space bridge they had commandeered led them to the last coordinates used. And what better place to extract valuable resources than just outside the desolate outskirts of the Decepticon capitol?

The area was riddled with rusted metals and decrepit buildings that had long burned and been destroyed. There were far too many hiding places for hostiles to emerge from and Optimus had not yet been comfortable ordering Starscream into the air. As much as the open space was not preferred, the narrow passages through the rubble made avoiding any incoming assaults near impossible.

"Autobots," Optimus muttered, "stay low, keep yourselves on alert. We need to find the exchange point and move in."

Bumblebee quietly took point ahead of the larger mech, both his blasters aimed and ready. Smokescreen followed behind him, both mechs smaller and more easily able to slip ahead. A part of Starscream wished he hadn't sent Arcee away, but given what had happened around this time the last time... it was far better to be wrong in this situation than right and have done nothing about it. She could continue verbally wounding him later.

All around the group, the debris and dilapidation continued on without hinderance. The noise of crashing buildings and groaning, tired beams failing under the weight of the oppression and lack of care kept making Starscream flinch. Before... before... He remembered a lot of these sounds from before, when they all fought to ignite the Omega Lock and become known throughout history as the ones who saved their species. The situation was different, but only just. And the sounds... the feelings and sights, all of it, were far too similar to the timeline from the before, the event from before. It had all gone wrong then. The seeker shuddered. Would it go terribly wrong this time?

Starscream almost tripped as his peds brushed into a large slab of a metal wall, his mind wandering instead of paying close attention. Optimus had fallen back behind his smaller soldiers and was in position to catch the seeker before he fell, his optics conveying just as much concern as Starscream was. Neither spoke. The Prime made sure the silver mech was more balanced on his peds before the two separated, but Optimus clearly felt Starscream's frame trembling. He was terrified.

"Starscream..." he whispered, "I promise-"

"Don't," the seeker responded quickly; he didn't mean to be sharp, even if the situation demanded he be just so, "no promises. Let's just keep going."

Optimus was undeterred, "I will not let anything happen to you."

"I'm asking you to stop."

"I cannot oblige."

"And why is that?"

The Prime took a deep intake, "Because I need to make you that promise. I will protect you. Keep an optic on yourself. Let us handle what we need to."

"I thought I was here as air support."

Optimus nodded, "You are. And while their optics are trained above, we will ensure their capture or elimination. Keep yourself safe so that we may do the same for you."

Starscream grumbled but nodded. That was why Optimus had hesitated to ask him along. He didn't want to call him 'bait'. He didn't want to tell the seeker he was using him as the shiny piece of metal to distract the crows. He didn't want to because he was hoping he wouldn't have to. Starscream meant a lot to Optimus, as did all his soldiers. The seeker didn't want to admit it, but Optimus and the team meant quite a bit to him, too. Especially when they ran into the line of fire for him without being asked. It was like having his energon seekers again...

"Optimus," came Smokescreen's whispering voice over the COMM; most of the group had become spread out ahead, all within sight but not close enough.

Optimus answered quietly, "Yes, Smokescreen. Do you see something ahead?"

The white mech didn't respond immediately, as though he was assessing to be sure, before COMMing back, "Bumblebee confirmed with me. We found the drop zone. It looks like most of the energon is here, but it looks a little strange. They might be experimenting or something with it."

The Prime hummed, "Wait for the rest of us to make it to your position. We will investigate as a group. Starscream will go airborne if we are ambushed. While their optics watch him, we must make sure that we eliminate any and all targets that try to bring him down. Understood?"

"You got it, Optimus."

"Loud and clear, big boy."

"We're ready, Optimus."

Bumblebee beeped softly and he and Smokescreen settled down in their spots, watching with trained blasters at piles of glowing energon just ahead, ready for transport. The scene was ready for the Decepticon soldiers that were supposed to come and make the pick up. The only thing that was starting to trouble the two mechs was the lack of sight on the supplier, wherever they were.

Optimus and the rest of the group soon made it to Bumblebee and Smokescreen's location, concerns quickly arising when it was very near the time that the original delivery should have been made. With the energon stacked and waiting out in the open like this, it made everyone cautious.

"We will move in two teams," Optimus informed them; there were two large stacks of energon and he pointed at the one farthest from them, "Breakdown, Smokescreen and I will investigate the energon farthest away. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Knockout, you will investigate the energon closest to us. Starscream," he looked to the seeker, whose wings perked, "wait here. Do not go airborne until I signal you to."

Starscream frowned but nodded, watching the team split and begin moving in. Optimus and Breakdown kept Smokescreen covered while they moved in on the first pile, as Bumblebee and Bulkhead did for Knockout on the second. The two mechs with their servos free cautiously dug in to pull out a cube and it was Smokescreen who let out a hard gasp as he dropped the energon he had selected.

"What the-"

The glass tumbled to the ground and rolled open, toppling out wires and glowing lights that emitted a blue hue.

Knockout tossed his cube aside and grabbed another, scowling, "This isn't energon! They're all... party lights!" he tossed it angrily.

Bumblebee beeped in confusion, asking why the Decepticons would need such things back on their ship.

"They would not," Optimus answered; he looked to Starscream, "Have you seen this before?"

The seeker didn't answer. Conflicting emotions were battling within him for control, fear, desperation, anxiety, all swirling into a sick concoction that was making him tremble.

The Prime watched him as he activated his COMM, calling back into base, "Ratchet, this is Optimus. I need you to take a look at the energon we recovered from the space bridge sight. Convey to Soundwave that Laserbeak needs to do the same."

There was a pause before Ratchet answered back, "Alright, I will. Is something wrong with it?"

"It may be fake," the Prime informed him, "We have found the Decepticon drop site stocked with nothing but energon cubes filled with glowing lights."

Ratchet didn't respond for a few moments before sighing gently, "The energon here is good. It's real. But why would they have real energon here and not on Cybertron?"

Optimus frowned and leveled his blaster out towards a wide opening beyond the city's debris. A loud laugh was beginning to echo out from the open space and an electric crack shouted out after, four pillars erupting from the debris around them.

The Prime spun around, his optics back on Starscream as he yelled, "Airborne! Now!"

The shout pulled the silver mech from his emotional turmoil and he transformed, his turbine streaking fire into the air as the pillars began to glow and hum loudly. Energy rippled between them and a glowing purple barrier began to grow between them. Starscream pushed his engine harder, barely escaping the barrier, and circled tightly overhead. He felt his frame begin to tremble as he flew, watching as Optimus and the team clustered together.

Megatron emerged some distance away with Dreadwing beside him. Eradicons and Vehicons started to appear from under masses of debris around the trapped Autobots. Starscream continued to circle. He didn't know the game plan yet. He didn't know what to do. He wanted his team out, that was for certain. At least then they'd have a fighting chance.

"Optimus!" Megatron called loudly, "How generous of you to grace us with the presence..." he glanced up, "of my second."

Optimus glared, "Megatron, this is our fight! Leave Starscream out of this! He has defected from your faction; he is a Decepticon no longer!"

The warlord chuckled, "You may believe so, but I will never allow that to be the case. So why don't the rest of you get comfortable? It won't be long until I've rid myself of the Autobot faction and all those who oppose me."

Starscream growled from up ahead, COMMing down to Optimus, "I have a clear shot. Let me start the assault."

The Prime COMMed back quietly, "No, do not engage. If you are shot down and we are unable to aide you, the battle will be lost. You will be captured."

"Optimus, we have to do something."

"And we will..."

Starscream continued to circle above, weaving erratically in preparation to avoid any plasma fire. None came. Megatron watched him from the ground, a brazen sneer upon his faceplates. His optics trailed from the seeker to the trapped Autobots in his barrier dome. Starscream was clearly going nowhere. And Megatron had been dreaming of ending Optimus Prime for a very long time.


	139. Regeneration VI

Ch. 139

"Decepticons!" Megatron yelled, pointing to the barrier dome the Autobots were trapped in, "Bring me the helm of Optimus Prime!"

The Vehicons swarmed in, the mass of drones slamming into the containment shield. The purple energy crackled and phased them through harmlessly, allowing the mechs to train their weapons on the Autobots.

"They can phase in?!" Knockout yelped.

Smokescreen glared, "If they can phase in, maybe we can find a way out!"

"Unlikely!" Optimus warned, firing his blaster at a Vehicon that had started to rush towards him, "Their chassis may be emitting a frequency that allows they to pass through, so we will not be escaping through this method! Starscream!" he called upwards, "Stay alert! Keep yourself airborne!"

The seeker twirled above, keeping a tight formation above the barrier dome as he whined in worry, "But maybe I can get you out! Give me a second, I'll land, I'll-"

Optimus shot down another Vehicon and transformed out his sword to cut down another, "That is an order, Starscream! Stay back!"

Starscream dipped lightly and slowly starting circling farther up. Optimus wasn't going to let him land, even if it killed him. Even if it killed all of them. The seeker tried to steady his intakes and calm himself. He could still help them. If he was careful, he could minimize the troops coming at them and find a way to get them out.

Starscream's frame shuddered and he dove, rapidly firing red plasma down upon a small group of Vehicons who were ready to run into the barrier. All three fell, dead, and the silver mech twirled back skyward to line himself up with another group of targets.

Megatron watched in amusement and nodded his helm towards Dreadwing, who scowled, "I will bring him down, my liege."

The blue seeker ran forward and transformed, a group of six silver Eradicons following his lead. The formation climbed upwards and Starscream dove quickly to avoid their oncoming maneuvers. Dreadwing stayed right on his tail, the silver seekers behind him scattering into three smaller formations that flew passed both in an attempt to cut Starscream off from an escape route. But the seeker, the very admittedly Autobot seeker, wasn't afraid anymore. He had a job to do. And if he was ordered to do it from the air, then he would. A seeker pair crossed his path from the left and he decided to ignore Dreadwing for the time being, following after them with his plasma fire lighting up the air around them. He hit one in the wing, spiraling his target to the ground in a fiery crash, and the other he hit in the thruster, making it explode in the air. Starscream easily avoided the fire and debris but Dreadwing's larger size didn't allow him to turn as fast and his chassis was battered by bits and pieces that fell upon him.

Two down, five to go. Starscream saw another group flying low to the ground. It reminded him of a shark waiting to breach the surface once its prey was in sight. He decided he didn't want to be that prey. Starscream dove sharply and fired more accurately this time, releasing one of his missiles that took out both targets as he flew up to avoid another blast of debris. Dreadwing scowled behind him, but didn't fire upon him. Megatron must have given that order. So both were under orders neither liked. Fitting.

Three left. Starscream allowed his focus to drift from his airborne enemies to the barrier below, watching his fellow teammates tear apart the Vehicons that were coming at them. But there weren't a lot of Autobots and quite a few Decepticons that just kept moving in. If they didn't escape their trap, there wouldn't be much of a battle soon.

The silver mech grumbled as he tried to find a solution to the problem below when he heard a distinct transformation sequence somewhere above him and then crushing weight slam into him from above. Starscream gasped and struggled to steady his altitude, one of the Decepticon seekers having landed roughly on top of him. The mech reached down and gripped onto him tightly, his claws scratching into his wings. Starscream tried to fly faster, harder, more erratically to buck the intruder off, but his assailant held fast. So Starscream did what he thought was best: he transformed in mid air, allowing himself and his enemy to plummet.

Optimus saw the act from the ground and felt his spark sink. His optics widened, knowing there was nothing he could do. The Prime slashed harder into the Vehicons that came at them and ran to the side of the barrier so he could see Starscream better. The silver mech caught Optimus's gaze from the ground below and growled, throwing his weight into the seeker above him as he turned their positions in the air.

"Optimus, I'm fine!" he yelled to the ground.

The Prime went to call something back, but Starscream didn't let him, "I can handle this! You take care of yourself! Go!"

Optimus watched a moment longer then was forced back into battle when a Vehicon grabbed his arm and tried to wrench him back. Starscream couldn't dwell in watching. He had to hope the Prime was capable of handling himself until they could find a way to bring the barrier down. So the silver mech glared back into the visor of his own opponent and transformed out his blaster, firing into the mech's chestplate. The seeker stopped moving and Starscream kicked the chassis away as he activated his thruster, slowing his decent while he watched the dead frame crash into one of the pillars holding the barrier in place. Dangerous sparks from the impact ignited the leaking energon coming from the dead seeker and the pillar shorted out. The barrier fizzled and popped but remained standing, if only just. The Vehicons were now struggling to make it through the dome to get at their assigned targets. A small group of Vehicons pressed on regardless and when the barrier phased out then flickered back on, their chassis's were crushed.

Megatron scowled angrily as Optimus saw the new variable take place, "Autobots!" he called out, "Keep your distance from the barrier walls! Use your close range weaponry only! No plasma fire!"

Starscream smiled and aimed his second missile at another pillar as he continued his slow decent but another slam from behind and grappling, clawed servos at his back and sides made him cry out in surprise. Dreadwing growled in his audial while he activated his own thrusters, crushing Starscream's back against his chestplate with a hard squeeze.

"I have you now, you abomination," he seethed.

The smaller mech struggled and thrashed, raking his claws over servo armor and metal. Dreadwing paid little notice to the minor assault until Starscream transformed and aimed his blaster out at his intended pillar again, firing. The blue seeker tried to wrench his captive to the side to misalign the shot but the plasma hit its mark, exploding metal and sparks through the machine and deactivating the containment shield.

Dreadwing snarled, digging his claws into Starscream's back, and reached around to grab at his throat. The smaller mech squealed in protest. In a frantic display, Starscream kicked out and landed the sharp edge of his ped spikes in between the knee armor and leg of his captor, severing delicate nodes and wires. Dreadwing screamed in pain, his grip loosening, and the smaller mech shoved hard to push away and transform back into the air.

He was going to count that little kerfuffle as a win. Yes. That was a win. Only two more to go. The Autobots below cautiously removed themselves from the trapped position they had been in to charge forward, Optimus glaring at Megatron as the Vehicons regrouped and surrounded their leader. Starscream stayed airborne above.

But Megatron didn't look phased. Instead, he smiled, and gently held out his servo to his side as a bridge opened up.

The Autobots paused. Their optics widened. A loud, sharp shout and gruff curse from the bridge as four bots came through made everyone stiffen.

"It seems there was a change of plans," Megatron chuckled, "when my soldiers went to pay your little human pets a visit. They caught something a bit bigger, I am told."

C.Y.L.A.S. sneered as he came through the bridge, holding Arcee in his grasp, and Hardshell growled as he followed, Wheeljack clenched tightly in his claws. Arcee looked up at Starscream from her trapped position and struggled harder, yelling out.

"Don't do a thing they say! We're not worth it! Just go-"

C.Y.L.A.S. clasped his claws around her mouth and helm easily, hushing her, "Now, that's no way to say hello to your team, is it?"

Wheeljack only glared back at Hardshell, huffing when the Insecticon blew a hot intake down at him, "Are all you bugs this accommodating or is it just the ugly ones?"

Hardshell hissed, but said nothing.

Megatron chuckled again, allowing his optics to wander from Optimus to Starscream, "Now, it seems you will be taking my orders, my dear Starscream. Land. Now. Or I will kill them both right in front of you."


	140. Regeneration VII

Ch. 140

He couldn't defy this order. Arcee and Wheeljack would be killed. Could he forgive himself for their deaths? Starscream decided no, that after everything he had been through, everything he had suffered, everything he had been a part of and seen and dealt with, that he couldn't. They were worth far more than he wanted to feel in this moment.

Starscream began to hover slowly down towards the ground, preparing to land, but Optimus called up to him sharply, "Stay in the air! That is an order!"

Megatron glared, "That is MY seeker and MY second, Optimus! You cannot give him orders!"

The Prime turned to the warlord, "He has freely chosen to defect from your faction and your tyranny! I will not allow you to tarnish all that he has accomplished! And should you dare defy his wishes, if you dare to cage him for the good mech he has become, then I will fight you," he positioned himself, prepared to run forward to attack, "and I will end you."

Megatron laughed, "So, one shall fall again, eh Optimus? What a pretty speech. You have put quite a bit of faith in my dear Starscream."

"I have put this faith in him, Megatron, because he has earned it. He has my trust and he has my respect. So despite what I may order him, whether he agrees with my decision or not, I will protect him from you at any and all costs."

"Hm," the larger mech nodded, "I see. Then I suppose the cost will begin with the loss of your two soldiers. Hardshell."

The Insecticon harshly shoved Wheeljack to his knees, holding him down tightly so he couldn't struggle.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead yelled out.

Wheeljack smirked, his optics sad as he shrugged, "It's been a real journey, Bulk. ... I'm ok with this. Just don't let them win the war, got it?"

The green mech shook his helm and raised his blaster, "Don't you dare do it, Hardshell!"

Hardshell only chuckled and raised his claws but a loud yelp made the Insecticon flinch and hesitate.

"WAIT!"

Megatron held up a servo to halt Hardshell's order, sneering when Starscream began to descend.

"I'm landing, I'm landing," the seeker said quickly, transforming as he made it to the ground; he wasn't too far from either faction but not close enough to his group for his liking and he raised his servos in a non threatening manner, "I'm here, I've landed-"

"Starscream, no!" Optimus gasped.

The seeker grumbled, "Look, one fight at a time, alright? So how about we focus on getting two back for the price of one?"

"I will not condone such an act," the Prime warned.

Starscream glared, "I'm not asking you to. But I will ask that you kick his aft if you ever have the chance."

Megatron chuckled, "Ever the optimist, aren't you, my dear Starscream? How admirable."

The seeker growled, "I suppose I have to be, considering I made you into this. Perhaps taking some responsibility is in order."

"You would dare to take credit for an evolution such as this?!" the warlord laughed, "No, Starscream! I accepted this path on my own! I saw what you had become and I knew exactly what to do with such power!"

Starscream's glare hardened, "Yes, I'm sure you did. Well, it's non transferable to second parties and doesn't have a working switch. You're as slag out of luck as the rest of us, so why don't we talk about how we want this to end?"

"You are coming back to the Nemesis. That is your only option."

The seeker shook his helm, "That's not what I mean. How do you want this," he gestured around him, "all this to end? Because... yes, I did live it. I know what was supposed to happen," Starscream had to ignore the wide smile from C.Y.L.A.S. as he spoke, "and I know that at the end of it all, when weapons on both sides clashed for the final time, it was the Autobots who won. And that was for the best because you changed your tune as well and renounced yourself from a life of tyranny. So if that's what happened before and it was a good outcome, how do we want this to end?"

Megatron had a small smile on his faceplates, nothing too fancy but enough to make everyone uncomfortable, "How do I want this to end then?" Starscream nodded and the warlord laughed, "I will allow this war to end when I have seen fit and since I have yet to see all who oppose my rule beg at my peds, I do not have a reason to stop!"

Starscream snarled, "Then you will lose again!"

The seeker began to stomp forward when a loud shot rang out and an explosion sent the Autobots flying. The impact sent Starscream toppling into Megatron, who fell back into the ground along with Hardshell, Dreadwing and their captured Autobots while C.Y.L.A.S. used his spider legs to remain upright. Starscream scrambled to get up but the warlord's claws latched onto his arm and pulled him back down against him as he sat up, glaring as he looked around for the cause of the explosion.

"Who dares?!"

Slow and heavy pedfalls echoed closer to the battlefield and Starscream began to shake when he saw the mech who came on approach, his singular red optic boring into him as it had all those months he had suffered working alongside and then for the horrid bot.

"Megatron," came the deep, calm, calculated response, "my apologies. From a distance, I only visually registered the Autobot faction and did not adjust my trajectory to leave you unscathed. Despite my actions, I feel the attack was... logical."

Megatron stared the mech down, then chuckled as he stood, pulling Starscream up with him, "Shockwave, what a surprise. It seems Primus is deciding to bless me today," he wrenched against the caught seeker's arm harder, "isn't he?"

Starscream winced but didn't move. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. Shockwave was here. Which meant soon enough, he would be here. The one who did this to him. The one who killed him and created this whole predicament for him. In fact, he wasn't going to think about who did what because that became a long line of blame and issues. But this was the start. Everything had gone from wrong to worse.

The air stilled with the discontent of the Autobots having been thrown off their peds and the new arrival of Shockwave. For breathless seconds, no one seemed to move or speak. It wasn't until Arcee's loud roar cried out and C.Y.L.A.S. fell to the ground from a well placed kick did everyone's senses come back together.

Blazing plasma fire began to shoot out from both sides, Vehicons and Eradicons running into the charge to slam into the Autobots. But Starscream's team had regrouped quickly and fired back rapidly. Optimus was running forward with everything he had, his sword extended as he cut down his opposition with little effort.

Arcee moved in to attack Hardshell but the Insecticon threw her back, clutching tightly into Wheeljack's chassis, "We still need one other, my lord," Hardshell growled, "allow me to bring this one back to our ship since C.Y.L.A.S. lost the two-wheeler."

The disfigured mech glared at the Insecticon, but Megatron nodded, "Call for a bridge. We may not have eliminated the enemy, but I have my prize."

He pulled Starscream ahead of him and held his arms together with one servo, smiling as he did so. The seeker tried to dig his claws into his captor's digits but the awkward angle kept him from getting an edge in.

Megatron turned towards Shockwave, "Shockwave, will you be joining us?"

The purple mech's optic focused on Starscream directly; after his momentary pause, he nodded, "Returning to the side of my leader seems quite... logical. It will be good to serve you again, Lord Megatron."

A bridge opened up behind the Decepticons at some distance and Hardshell ran in, dragging Wheeljack with him.

"JACKIE!"

Bulkhead broke from fighting the drones to run after them, he and Optimus pushing hard through it all to get to the warlord and his officers. But another wave of soldiers shoved them back and Bulkhead fell when a well placed shot grazed his leg.

C.Y.L.A.S. was next through the bridge followed by Dreadwing. Megatron was ready to jump into the portal next with Starscream in tow when Smokescreen dove to the ground and lined up his blaster.

"Guys!" he called out, "I can save him! Scream, you can hate me later!"

The seeker saw where the white mech was lining his shot and shrieked, trying to move out of the way, "Smokescreen, NO! That's not how it works-"

But Smokescreen fired his shot, a lone plasma blast traveling from the ground upwards and at Starscream. The seeker dreaded the feelings that came next. The slowing in movement, the buildup of energy, the crackling power that began to surge within him. He wondered idly if Megatron was feeling the same things as his hiccup suddenly activated, throwing both mechs from the line of fire and into the waiting space bridge.

Starscream heard a deep shouting 'NO' he could only assume was Optimus. The warlord and the seeker tumbled out onto the other side of the bridge, the smaller mech held tightly in the arms of his captor as they rolled out painfully. Shockwave ran in after, his optic studying Starscream carefully as he straightened himself up and the portal closed.

"That... action," the purple mech tried to describe, "that capability does not belong to Starscream. His ability to use such a thing is illogical."

Megatron didn't speak. He didn't move. He didn't allow the seeker any reprieve as he clutched onto him tighter, assuring he wouldn't escape. He only panted heavily at the excitement of it all, of what he had witnessed and what he had been a part of that left him laying on the floor without the ability to catch an intake nor comprehend the possibilities. Starscream wanted to disappear. He wanted to shrink to the size of a particle and hide away.

After many long, silent moments, Megatron finally spoke, "This power, Shockwave... will win us this war," he sat up, forcing the seeker to sit up with him, and leaned again him hard as he hissed into his audials, "I told you I would catch you. Your precious Optimus can't save you now. I win, my dear Starscream. You are mine."


	141. Darkest Hour

Ch. 141

Optimus watched in a helpless horror as Smokescreen fired. The plasma blast screamed through the air and forced Starscream to hiccup, his chassis rapidly sparking through different realities as both he and Megatron were thrown away from the fatal shot and into the space bridge portal. The white mech didn't have time to comprehend what he had done. Optimus ran as hard as he could, barreling over Vehicons as he transformed and revved his engine to drive after them.

Shockwave coolly observed him from the side of the portal and walked into the bridge, giving neither a second glance nor a comment to mark the Prime's behavior. Before the truck's wheels could get him to the glowing portal, the space bridge fizzled out and Optimus transformed to force himself into a halt.

"NO!"

The last of the Vehicons retreated; their leader had gotten what he wanted. The Autobots half-heartedly chased after them before running back, each hesitant to touch or talk to their leader in any meaningful manner. The only one who hadn't moved in any way was Smokescreen. His large optics were glued to the spot that Starscream had been. The spot he had fired at. If he hadn't tried to activate the hiccup...

Arcee was shaky in her intakes but she frowned and turned to the group, "This isn't over," she said firmly, "not by a long shot."

"You're fragging right this isn't over!" Bulkhead growled, slamming a fist into his open servo, "If they think they can take Jackie and Scream and get away with it-"

"You're right, we won't let them," Breakdown nodded, "Then what's the plan? Are we gonna storm the Nemesis?"

Knockout twirled his prod, then leaned against it, "We could track it from the Harbinger. The two ships should still be connected. We have to call Soundwave and get him started on isolating its location."

Arcee nodded, "Good. We'll start with that. The longer we wait, the more time they have with our friends."

A quiet, heavy sigh stopped the femme from talking further. Everyone went silent as Optimus stood on trembling peds, his helm cast downwards. The Prime focused deeply on his intakes and shuttered his optics, trying to will all the faith and hope he had into knowing that Starscream and Wheeljack would be safe. He was brought out of his trance when Bumblebee quietly stepped forward and touched his arm, causing him to online his optics and stare down at the yellow mech.

"... I failed him... I failed them both."

Bumblebee buzzed lowly and shook his helm, saying that no one failed anyone.

Bulkhead grumbled, "As much as I don't like where Wheeljack is, he'd have it no other way. A chance to blow up Cons on their own ship during an escape?" he sighed, "Classic Jackie."

Knockout shrugged, "Wheeljack may actually have a chance to. It's Starscream we should be worried about. And now that Shockwave has just rolled onto the scene with his garish paint job and freak optic, they'll definitely be doing some weird slag to him. I mean some really weird slag. Like, completely and utterly- ow."

Breakdown nudged his companion lightly and the red mech frowned at him as he rubbed his arm.

Optimus turned slowly back at him team, "Yes... you are right. You are all right. Arcee, the longer we wait puts them further into danger. Bulkhead, Knockout, you are both right to believe that Wheeljack will have a fairer chance to escape and create damage than Starscream. And you are also right, Knockout. Starscream will be in far greater danger. So we will regroup back at base and we will storm the Nemesis as soon as we can. Arcee, call Soundwave to bring us a bridge."

Arcee nodded and turned away to activate her COMM. Knockout idly went to his other teammates and started looking them over for any pressing wounds or gouges. It was then Optimus noticed Smokescreen, stock still and silent, continuing to stare at where Starscream had been. The Prime approached him quietly and kneeled to get closer.

"Smokescreen."

The white mech didn't flinch. His optics didn't move. They remained fixed on that one spot.

Optimus hummed gently, "Smokescreen, it is not your fault. I understand what you were trying to do. But Megatron was holding his arm. When a bot makes physical contact with him before the fatal blow can be made, they both..."

A choked sob suddenly escaped Smokescreen's mouth and the white mech quickly covered his mouth to stop more.

The Prime helped him to stand and held his shoulders firm, "You and I, all of us, we did everything we could. Do not think for a moment that Starscream does not know this. We will find the Nemesis and we will retrieve our comrades. I am proud of you, Smokescreen. I am sure Starscream is proud of you, too. In one of the most heated exchanges I have seen for some time, you made the hardest decision to fire upon your own teammate in the hopes of freeing him from his captors. I could not have made that decision. I do not believe any of us could. If the need to make that shot again occurs, promise me, Smokescreen, promise you can find the strength to follow through with that decision again."

Smokescreen trembled under Optimus's grasp, his optics trained to the ground, but he nodded and hoarsely whispered out, "I will..." the Prime nodded but the white mech murmured softly, "Optimus?"

"Yes, Smokescreen?"

"... I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that Starscream is... ... I want you to know that next time, I'll make sure I have Megatron in my sights. I could've made that shot. I won't make that mistake again."


	142. Darkest Hour II

Ch. 142

His helm hurt- no. He was NOT going through that slag again.

Starscream whined quietly as he stretched and smiled at the feel of his berth. His old berth. Ah, what a luxury. An annoying blare echoed in his helm and he pouted as he was roused from recharge, his servo reaching up lazily to activate his COMM.

"This is Starscream, go ahead."

"Ooo, someone's in a mood."

The seeker pouted as he sat up, "I am not in a mood, Knockout. Now what do you want?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Our leader is looking for you. What did you do? Spit in his morning energon? Again?"

Starscream sneered; yes, that had been funny the first time... and the second time... even the eleventh time.

The silver mech slipped off his berth and fluttered his wings, "He probably wants to go over those horrendous reports again. As if I have time to lay out the mining projects again with everything else I have to lord over. You would think I was his secretary instead of second-in-command."

"Oh, poor you. Would you like to take my queue of patients instead? I have a servo reattachment surgery in a few minutes."

Starscream snorted, "HA, no. You're on your own. Where was our esteemed leader's last ping?"

"Hmm, I think it was... th... not... rea... ru... h..."

The seeker winced as the COMM began to distort with static and he scowled. Fragging reception. There must have been a storm outside. Starscream cut the COMM and instead decided to look for himself. If the COMMs weren't working it would be all he could do to find his _dear_ leader. The silver mech walked out of his berthroom door to find the Nemesis halls as empty as ever. Not terribly typical. But he was glad not to see any Vehicons in his way as he started to make his way around the ship. Knowing that workaholic leader, he was probably brooding on the command deck.

The seeker yawned and stretched as he came to the lifts and stepped inside. The lights flicked in the small space and he rolled his optics. Stupid storm.

"Attention Nemesis crew," came a Vehicon's voice over the ship's PA system, "We are experiencing some minor turbulence and will begin climbing in altitude shortly. Estimated time of climb will begin... ... ars... is... al... de..."

The PA shorted out and Starscream almost laughed. He was glad that wasn't his job to fix. Such tedious work with all those wires and Primus forbid anything was caught on fire.

"Not my job, not my problem," the seeker purred, leaning back against the lift's wall. The lights flickered again and Starscream sighed. A light touch against his back plate made him flinch and he felt servos clench onto his shoulder. The seeker cried out in surprise and he threw himself forward as the lift doors opened, tossing his chassis onto the floor of the ship. The shadow of a mech loomed from the lift entrance then disappeared and Starscream yelped as he activated his COMM.

"All Nemesis crew! There's an intruder aboard-"

Harsh static answered and a garbled voice tried to answer back, "-sc...m... is n... n... hi..."

The seeker snarled and watched carefully for any other sharp movements to indicate where the bot may have gone to. Now he wasn't so happy about the lack of Vehicon drones. If the damage outside was extensive enough he wouldn't be surprised if they were at the upper deck doors, waiting to go out to make the necessary repairs.

"Fine," he growled, "I'll do this myself. After all, won't that be nice to hold over everyone's helms?" he purred as he stood, preening, "Yes, they'll have so many praises for me. It'll be nice to rub that in our leader's faceplates!"

A dark shadow rushed down the hall and Starscream sneered, transforming out his blasters, "You've encountered the wrong mech!"

Before he could fire, the dark intruder turned down another hallway, forcing the seeker to give chase.

"You- stop running! Get back here!"

Starscream heard slow, heavy pedfalls echoing ahead and he cackled as he made the same turn to follow his opponent.

"Come out, come out..." he taunted lightly, "wherever you are..."

A low rumble in the ship made the silver mech hesitate and he steadied himself, keeping his blasters level. There were a few storage doors along this hallway but the intruder wouldn't have been able to enter them. They would all be locked.

Starscream stopped walking and stared at a door. How did he know they were all locked?

He growled and glanced around, "Where did you go?"

The seeker saw the end of the hall was empty and he huffed, turning back around. Had he imagined the mech going this way? Was he behind him?

Starscream whirled around but found nothing. Empty space...

"... What is going on?" he murmured to himself; he transformed a blaster away and activated his COMM, "This is Commander Starscream, is anyone receiving?"

There was static before the garbled voice seemed to answer again, "Starsc... isn... r... de..."

The silver mech winced at the sound, "I can barely hear you. Is this Knockout? Knockout, if you're there, tell your servo reattachment patient that he'll have to obtain surgery later, I need him to hunt down an intruder."

"... scr... th... real... r..."

Starscream frowned, "Um... yes, this is for real? If that is what you're asking... If they have one working servo, then they have one working blaster, tell them to get their aft on my level."

"... am... th...s... n..."

"Oh, forget it!" the seeker hissed, shutting off his COMM.

With a heavy huff, Starscream crossed his arms tightly around himself. It may not have been wise to make himself vulnerable, but he didn't care. He wanted some comfort from... The seeker frowned harder. He wanted a little encouragement... from...

Starscream slowly began to tremble. Something was very wrong. He looked around in a slowly growing panic and struggled to keep his intakes deep and calm. Something wasn't right.

With an unsteady intake, he activated his COMM again, "Hello?"

"St... this... s not... de..."

The seeker growled, "Hello?"

"...scr... is is... run..."

"Hello?"

"Sta...am... his... t re... hi..."

"Hello?!"

"...ream... is no... r... un... de..."

Starscream snarled and dragged his claws against the hallway wall harshly, "Who is out there?! Respond clearly, NOW!"

A sharp clatter from back down towards the lifts caught the seeker's attention. A low hum began to shake the air and he felt the temperature begin to drop. It was cold now, cold enough that when he exhaled he could see his intake. There was another clatter and Starscream shuddered when he heard what sounded like a voice. It was wavering, almost taunting in a sense. Was this the intruder?

"Heeeeelllllooooo..." it called.

The voice sounded broken, like it was being pieced back together. A bellow of laughter followed and the voice slowly became stronger.

"Heeelllllooooo... My. _Dear_. Starscream..."

Starscream's wings flattened. He hugged himself tighter.

"My. _Dear_. Starscream," it called, the voice deepening, "Where are you?"

The seeker stayed silent and backed himself to the end of the hall. All the doors were locked. The hallway was a dead end. The clattering noise from before snapped sharply nearby and Starscream struggled to hold in a shout. He held his servo to his mouth and bit into it.

"My _dear_ Starscream..." the voice continued to taunt, "I'm going to find you..."

The silver mech's legs began to slowly lower him to the floor. This was not right. This wasn't the intruder was it?

Starscream was about to sit on the floor and wait for whatever this disembodied voice was when he felt servos suddenly holding him up from behind. His first thought wasn't 'who' or 'how' but of relief. He felt relieved someone was here to keep him from falling. And what an optimal time to fall, wasn't it? When something was most likely after you...

The silver mech slowly took a deep intake, then craned his neck back to see who was holding him. The intruder's dark shadow stared back, his optics hidden under the darkness. This time, Starscream was neither surprised nor afraid. This was a prime moment of strength for him...

Starscream's optics frowned as he stared, "Wait... do I know...?"

"My _dear STARSCREAM_ ," the voice suddenly snarled excitedly from just behind the corner, "READY OR NOT."

The seeker grabbed onto the shadow's servo tightly as he whimpered and watched the corner carefully, "Oh Primus, please stop this, please..."

"Starscream."

Starscream's attention went back to the shadow and he stared into just barely visible optical lights on the form's faceplates.

"Starscream," it said again, gently and reassuringly, "This is not real. Run. Hide."

The shadow offered its other servo as it started to back away, its chassis phasing into the wall behind it. This was very much an impossibility on the Nemesis. But so was this fear associated with the voice that called to him. Starscream didn't like any of it. But that didn't stop him from steadying himself and grabbing onto the servo that pulled him through the wall and into darkness, a set of claws narrowly grabbing his wings. An angry roar followed the pair and the seeker shuttered his optics tightly, feeling the shadow hold him tightly as they fell through the void.


	143. Darkest Hour III

Ch. 143

Optimus was the first to come through the space bridge. Soundwave counted to himself as his team came through. After Breakdown should have been at least one more, one with an annoying demeanor most of the time and large wings. But the blue mech didn't see the seeker among them.

"Inquiry: Starscream?"

"Gone," Arcee murmured, "Wheeljack, too. Megatron took them both. We have to go after them."

Soundwave's screen went blank and his chassis began to tremble. Laserbeak had been shipping the energon left in the cave through the ground bridge to the base for as long as they had been gone, but the little symbiot stopped its work to rush back to its master. The blue mech then quickly strode through the ground bridge himself, buzzing static in an upset fashion.

"Oh, I know 'Wave!" Knockout called as the group followed after him and into the base, "We're all feeling the same. But we can handle this!"

Ratchet perked up as they came through, "You're already back? So what was this business with the lights?"

Optimus shook his helm and shut down the ground bridge himself, "I should have heeded your concerns, Ratchet..."

The older mech narrowed his optics and did a quick helm count of his teammates, "... Optimus. Where's Starscream? Where's Wheeljack?"

The Prime didn't want to answer but did so with a soft sigh, "This had been an elaborate trap. I assume all of it was. The Decepticons enticed most of our team, including Starscream, with the use of fake smear and geode operations. They have captured both Starscream and Wheeljack."

Ratchet had to catch himself from falling, "Optimus... no..."

Arcee stood up straighter, "Both of you stop. I know this is hard, but don't act that surprised. We prepped for this. We knew it could have happened. Just because they were caught doesn't mean we can't fight and get them back."

Soundwave ignored Arcee as she spoke and went deeper into the base.

Breakdown shook his helm, "'Wave's takin' it rough."

"Allow him that much," Optimus said firmly, "This mission did not go well and we must rectify what has been done. Our first course of action will be to synchronize our computers with the Harbinger's and begin searching for the Nemesis."

Ratchet shakily went to his terminal, "There will be little else we can do until we find their ship. Knockout, if Soundwave is incapable of handling this right now..."

The red mech stepped forward and took a position beside him, "No worries, we can handle this."

Arcee nodded and glanced at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "As much as I don't think we should be away, we should find the kids and get them somewhere safe."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement and buzzed at Smokescreen, asking if he wanted to come with to help partner up.

Smokescreen stared at the yellow mech before his optics widened and he grabbed at his helm in horror, "Oh fragging Primus!"

The room erupted with surprised shouts in return or flinches at the white mech's outburst. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Smokescreen grabbed Breakdown's shoulders tightly.

"Did he ever pair with you?!"

The blue mech blinked, "I- what?"

Smokescreen began to shake, "Did Wheeljack ever come in and pair with you for cortical psychic patch tr-"

"Oh slag, no," Breakdown's optics widened, "No, no, he kept putting it off, sayin' he was busy fixin' his ship or dealing with small Con mining operations. He never-"

Arcee growled, "Wonderful. A whole new set of concerns. Starscream has a shot, maybe, at keeping them out of his helm and memories, but Wheeljack never even took the first lesson."

Optimus shook his helm, "Starscream will be more than capable of keeping Megatron at bay and while I am concerned for Wheeljack's mental defenses, I am certain he will keep the Decepticons at bay long enough for us to do something about this."

"Uh, guys?" Knockout called back, "Yeah, so, it appears Soundwave is handling all this fine. Cause he's in the relic vault, geating the relics prepped for transport. You can see him on the security feed."

Bulkhead let out a surprised noise, "Wow, he's not wasting any time."

Bumblebee beeped, saying that knowing Wheeljack was compromised and captured must have made Soundwave think to start moving all the important stuff.

The green mech nodded, "It'd be the first thing I'd do," he turned towards Optimus, "So what do we do then? I love Jackie and all, but even I don't think the base is safe anymore. That's gonna be the first thing they look for is our location."

The red mech frowned in thought, "And it would do no good to our captured comrades to be killed before they could be rescued."

Ratchet sighed, "It's a hard decision to make, Optimus... but I agree. We..." he looked around at the base, "we don't have a choice..."

Bumblebee beeped, asking if the Harbinger was safe to go to.

Knockout shrugged, "Does Wheeljack know about it? Cause if he does, then no."

Bulkhead scratched his helm, "I never got to tell him about the Harbinger site. If no one else did, think we could move everything we'd need to in time?"

"If we are going to make this choice, we should do it now," Ratchet grumbled; the proximity alarm came on and the medic growled, "Adding more to our problems. It seems Nurse Darby's vehicle is pulling in," he looked up, "Optimus, should we move to the Harbinger?"

The Prime nodded, "Ratchet, Knockout, both of you stay on the monitors to search for the Nemesis and contact Agent Fowler to inform him of our predicament. Smokescreen, stay here and keep an optic on the humans until we can surmise proper accommodations for them," the white mech nodded and Optimus turned to the rest of his team, "We will move the Iacon relics and any vault supplies to the Harbinger first. Once they have been stored safely, we will move the upper level supplies and energon. Should anything else arise, we will address it accordingly as we see fit."

A beeping noise from a small car came from the front of the base and Optimus pulled away from the group to meet the vehicle at the front of the base.

He glanced back at his team, "Begin without me. I shall join you momentarily."

June was the first to open her car door, peeking her head back in to tell the children to wait in the car before looking back up at Optimus, "I'm sorry to just come in unannounced. I called Ratchet earlier to ask if everything was alright; the children were left at school today."

Optimus nodded, "My apologies, Mrs. Darby."

The woman blinked in confusion, "Ratchet said you had a situation?"

The Prime nodded once more but his optics quickly went from June to Miko when her voice called out from inside the car, "Hey! Where's Scream-Machine?"

Raf pouted, "Miko, he's not gonna like you calling him that..."

Optimus shuttered his optics softly, "... I am afraid we have a situation that has progressed into a far more complicated problem. Starscream and Wheeljack have been captured by the Decepticons. And if we do not vacate from this base soon, we may not survive."


	144. Darkest Hour IV

Ch. 144

The void wasn't a place Starscream wanted to get too acquainted with so he felt far more comfortable when he saw the area beginning to change around him. There was small part of him that was upset to see the shadow disappear. The shadowed mech had said this place wasn't real... This place wasn't real? It may have been beyond strange, beyond what was normal... but it felt pretty real to him.

A bright light blinded the seeker for a moment and he gasped as he shielded his optics, waiting for the light to pass. When he found the courage to look again, he saw he was now sitting in dry, yet smooth, desert dirt. It wasn't quite sand, but the texture was silky and not terribly compacted. Starscream slowly stood, looking around in curiosity at rows and rows of thin, plastic shelves that stood far taller than him. On these shelves were cardboard boxes, each filled to the brim and bursting with papers.

"Old fashioned human files?" he wondered aloud, "Why would anyone have a use for these?"

The seeker wasn't surprised when nothing answered him and he looked upwards towards what should have been a sky. Instead, he was met with the swirling void he must have fell through. There was a light coming from somewhere, but he wasn't entirely certain as to where it was. Perhaps it didn't matter...

Starscream grumbled and started walking, following the path these large shelves had created. He almost wondered if he should transform and fly over the area but the thought disappeared when he saw a thin, long, red thread slowly weave its way towards him. The thread was wriggling along the dirt like a snake, feeling around gently before moving on. Yes, it was strange, but how could it not be real? Starscream was staring right at it.

"Now what is this?" he commented, kneeling down to look closer, "Is this some kind of... earth-based creature that I have yet to hear about?"

The red thread stopped wriggling and the seeker looked as far ahead as he could, humming, "Now that is impressive. Whatever you are, you appear to span for miles..."

The thread slowly began to pull itself up from the ground, reaching up, and Starscream took the end of it in his claws to look it over, "Well, little thing, let's have a closer-"

The thread suddenly lurched forward and entangled itself around the silver mech's servo tightly causing Starscream to yell and try to pull back. The thread tugged and kept the seeker from standing as other parts of it fell from the shelves and grabbed onto various parts of his chassis. Starscream tried to stand again and felt the threads grab his legs, pinning him. He felt more entangle around his wings, pulling back. A single thread arched up and pulled back on his neck, the thin piece far stronger than it appeared when it began to choke him. The seeker frantically put up his other servo to stop himself from being decapitated and the thread wrapped around this too, pinning it to his neck.

"My _dear_ Starscream..."

No. Starscream began to tremble. What had the shadow said? That this wasn't real? Well it felt fragging real.

Heavy steps started to get closer and the shelves that had been somewhat narrowly placed began to part on their own, the boxes undisturbed as something drew closer.

"Where are you?"

The seeker struggled to free any part of himself from the threads that had bound him. He didn't want to meet the owner of this voice. Starscream quickly decided that he wasn't going to like them.

"Ready or not, my _dear_ Starscream..."

As the voice drew closer, shards of metal began to emerge from the soft dirt further in front of Starscream, joining together to form walking peds. The more that gathered, the more that this bot was being created in front of him.

Starscream whimpered to himself as the form was becoming something familiar... someone he didn't ever want to see again. That was the feeling he had. The name of this mech was somehow escaping him...

Red optics stared down at their prize with a look of starvation and the mech sneered, "Oh my dear Starscream. What a mess you have made for yourself..."

Starscream tried to glare, hissing, "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the mech thought, his silver armor glinting in the odd light, "Perhaps you should be asking what you want. You've been giving me the run around all day. Don't you remember?"

The seeker frowned, "I... But I just woke..."

This place wasn't real? But then what was he supposed to remember? What was it he wanted?

"I... don't remember... I just want all this to stop," he huffed, trying to wiggle his neck and servo free of the thread, "This place, I shouldn't be here."

The mech tsked, "Of course you aren't. All you have to do is remember what it is you wanted. I would think somewhere safe, somewhere that made you feel protected, would be a fair place to start. Don't you?"

Oh, that sounded lovely. But where was a safe place? Starscream wanted to picture that in his mind but a place didn't come to mind. In fact, what came to mind was another mech. A red one.

The large silver mech scowled, "That isn't a place, my dear Starscream. Focus."

The seeker pouted, "I am! Don't tell me what to do! This mech is safe and protecting, isn't that what I want?"

"No, what you want is to think of the base, my dear Starscream. Think of the base. Now."

Starscream growled. He didn't want to think about a base. This red mech was a protective and safe individual. That's what he wanted. As long as this red mech was there, any place was safe. Even the med bay when Knockout was in a bad mood...

The silver mech snarled loudly and stomped towards him, "I am telling you," he warned, "I am ordering you," he flexed his large claws, "think of the base right now or things will become far more unpleasant..."

The seeker shook his helm. He thought of the red mech. If he was in trouble, then where was he? How could this place not be real if he was truly in trouble?

The silver mech growled and grabbed Starscream's faceplate roughly as he knelt down, holding him tightly, "Oh, you have yet to understand how much trouble you are facing, my dear Starscream... If you will not tell me where the base is located, then perhaps you would be more willing to show me your greatest fear..."

The smaller mech tried to shake his helm and pull away, but his captor reached down with his other servo and forced two of his claws into the front of his helm. The pain was excruciating. It wasn't physical but emotional. A well of fear and torment erupted from him, wracking his frame with unbridled trembling as he screamed.

The silver mech pushed harder and sneered as features superimposed themselves over his prisoner briefly and disappeared in waves, "My, such yellow optics. They seem to haunt you quite a bit, don't they?" he glanced at the seeker's wings, watching as larger, wider wings faded over them then disappeared, "A creation with flight it would seem. And what name does this monstrosity have that frightens you so?"

Starscream couldn't think about it. He wouldn't. He didn't want to. He was already in pain.

"Yes, you are. And I will make it all stop soon," his captor chuckled, "Tell me this creature's name and tell me where the base is. And then you will never have to remember them ever again..."

No. The seeker wouldn't do what he was told. He thought of the red mech again, the optimistic feeling he had when he even attempted to remember, the hope that welled inside him and primed him for whatever else he would have to endure.

"Stop thinking of him! He cannot help you! How dare you continue to defy me!"

Starscream felt the claws in his helm push in deeper and he wailed loudly. The mech cackled loudly then hollered as he was suddenly pulled and thrown away from the seeker. The pain stopped and Starscream whimpered as he panted, looking up at the shadow that had helped him before.

"Y... you..."

"Starscream," the shadow responded, but didn't look at him, glaring ahead at the silver mech, "M-"

The mech charged his cannon and fired, dissipating the shadow into dust. Starscream cried out but the shadow reformed again, color beginning to seep into the black.

"Meg-"

The mech fired again and the shadow reformed with a deeper red color after it was shot.

"Me-"

Again, the mech fired and the shadow became more detailed, transforming out a blaster, "Mega-"

The mech roared and kept firing, hitting the red mech multiple times. And each time, he reformed.

"Megatron," the red mech finally managed to growl.

Starscream felt his insides sink. He knew that name. It was the terrible, horrible name of a terrible, horrible mech. A mech that he didn't want to hurt the one Cybertronian he fully trusted.

Megatron snarled and charged his cannon again and the seeker shrieked, struggling against the threads, "OPTIMUS, NO!"

But the red mech didn't move, instead transforming out his second blaster and firing first. Megatron was thrown back into the dirt and he winced as he sat himself up slowly.

Starscream watched as Optimus backed away slowly, going to his side, "I am here, Starscream, but only as the fail safe you allowed me to create. Once I have accomplished saving you, I will no longer be needed."

The smaller mech trembled and nodded.

Optimus stood in front of Starscream, glaring back at Megatron, "Megatron. If you are seeing me here in this place, it means I have failed to keep Starscream from you. This, however, does not negate the promise I made to him. So before I remind him of all the power he truly possesses, bare in mind that you are not safe and when I come to free my friend, I will ensure you are not left to attempt his capture ever again."

Starscream watched Optimus's form begin to glow brightly, the energy burning the threads from around his chassis. Once he was free he stood, glaring at Megatron with his defiant blue optics.

"He's right," the seeker snarled, "this is my mind. You have no power here," the remnant of Optimus disappeared and Starscream roared, "so get OUT of MY helm and don't EVER COME BACK!"

A rush of air flew from behind Starscream and slammed into Megatron, tearing him apart.

* * *

Megatron lurched up from the med berth panting, his optics wide as he stared ahead at nothing. Beside him in a separate berth, Starscream coughed and struggled to curl into a ball. The seeker was bound at his wrists to the berth below him and he whined in exhaustion as he blearily looked around the room.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said from an observation terminal, "the information we sought was not obtained."

Megatron panted softer and moved to lay back down, "Then we will try once more. Run the program again."

"I am unable to do so."

"You dare to defy my orders?!"

Shockwave moved aside to show his leader the monitor, "It is the cortical patch program, my lord. It can no longer synchronize with Starscream's processor waves. He has effectively locked us from his mind."

The warlord snarled and stared down at the shaking seeker, "He... did what?"

Shockwave removed the cortical cord from Starscream's helm first, "Lord Megatron, do not underestimate my ability to recalculate a solution," he removed the cord from his leader, his optic brightening, "As I understand it, we have a second Autobot within our custody that is a suitable subject. It would appear the most logical conclusion to our predicament. All I request is some time to... get to know him better."


	145. Darkest Hour V

Ch. 145

It was a wonder he wasn't left in the med bay to be tortured. Starscream was still exhausted from the mental strain he had been put under, but what did all that matter now? The seeker was currently seating himself in the corner of the Nemesis brig, his servos locked at the wrists in stasis cuffs. One wrong move and a passing Vehicon guard could have him shocked into stasis. There was little point in resisting more than needed anyhow, it wasn't as though he could escape without Wheeljack.

Speaking of that mech...

Starscream grimaced at what he was most likely going to be subjected to. That horrendous cortical patch. The seeker's insides felt as though the we're sinking once he realized what that meant, especially since the Wrecker didn't feel the need to come in for mental-defense training. Now he wasn't just feeling hopeless but also angry.

"It was such an inconvenience, wasn't it?" he murmured to himself.

Heavy pedfalls caused him to wince as they drew closer toward his prison. The sounds echoed around the cell surrounding him, that cold and dark purple hue of the metal clashing against the bright, silvery chassis he had. He stuck out like a white moth against a black wall. There was little point in trying to hide away, either...

"If you thought that was rough," he heard, "then you really have no idea what Shockwave has in store for you."

The cell door slid open and a bright light rushed in from the hallway, blinding Starscream. But in his momentary visual impairment, he still saw two Vehicon guards dragging Wheeljack's sorry aft into the brig, tossing him forward without a pause to care before the door slid shut once more. The seeker glared down at the white mech as a seething anger began to grow in him. He didn't know whether his emotion was toward his new cellmate per say, but in this moment it felt well and truly justified.

"They know everything now, don't they?" he growled.

Wheeljack's chassis was weakly intaking but a heavy sigh from the bot as he rolled over onto his back answered the question, "Hey Scream. Nice digs. We sharing this pad, or...?"

"I honest to fragging Primus hate you."

The white mech struggled to sit up, his servos cuffed, and looked back at the seeker, "I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I didn't think-"

Starscream's voice became shrill, "Really?! Didn't you?! Ratchet and Soundwave warned you what we would be up against and you didn't think that it was worth your time to at least try?! After everything I went through to ensure my mind would be safe, all that was very nearly worthless thanks to you!"

Wheeljack looked like slag. His armor was scuffed and broken. He was leaking small amounts of energon in various places. And he looked pretty sad without the handles of his swords poking out from his back and his wrists cuffed. Starscream didn't care. He wanted the fragger to be miserable.

Wheeljack sighed, "... Yeah. You're right. I avoided it all on purpose. And I'm regretting it now, so cut me a little slack if you don't mind," the seeker rolled his optics, but the mech continued, "I still haven't gotten use to the lot of you joining up, I guess. I wasn't exactly ready to see... Breakdown again. I barely saw him at all when we had that huge Con job a while back and you ended up buried under that glacier, so the thought of seeing everybody again and him, a former Wrecker who'd come back to the Bot side... it was a bit much, alright? So, I'm sorry I didn't come in to train and I'm sorry that they used me as the weak link..."

Starscream just shuffled in his seated position, tsking as he looked away, "Typical. If it's not my major frag up it's someone else who negates all the precautions I take... but if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else. Easily Smokescreen. I'm sure he's why I'm here in the first place."

The white mech shook his helm, "Tough. Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be. I'm not the one they'll be killing shortly. That'll be you, by the way. I mean, I'm sure they've already procured the location of the base, where the children live and go to school, any rendezvous points you made with any of them."

Wheeljack tapped at his chestplate with a wince, "Way to hit me here, Scream. It's really appreciated."

Starscream smiled, "I'm glad it is. And it better be. Now that they've taken what they want from you, they'll remove you to be killed. They won't expect you to have anymore information left."

"... Come again?"

The seeker carefully stood, "You're a dead mech. I can guarantee that they're already lining up the firing squad or prepping the smelting pit. Really, whichever they're fancying at this point."

"Cut to the chase," Wheeljack frowned.

"My point is," Starscream hissed, "is that they will hardly take a detour to the med bay for another patch session before you die. So if I decide to give you information to pass onto Optimus and the team-"

"Oh, I'm starting to like this," the Wrecker smirked, "Plus, I'm kinda known for dramatic and harrowing escapes. Aren't I, Scream?"

The seeker glared darkly, "That is the last time I'm allowing you to call me that. And shut up. You either get out the information I impart to you or you die trying."

Wheeljack chuckled, "Easy, easy. I got this. Don't forget who you're talking to..." he smiled daringly, "Scream."

Starscream snarled as he stomped over to the mech, his bound servos flexing their claws, "Oh, that is fragging it!"


	146. Darkest Hour VI

Ch. 146

Shockwave made his way onto the command deck, a single datapad tight in his grasp as he stopped to bow before his leader.

Megatron glanced back at the purple mech from the end of the platform and growled with the anticipation of good news, "Speak, Shockwave."

Shockwave stood, "My lord, the cortical patch session with the Autobot was a success. It would seem whatever methods Starscream had been able to employ was not endowed to his companion."

The warlord turned abruptly and chuckled as he stomped towards his subject, "Where, Shockwave? Where are they?"

Shockwave held out the datapad, "This holds a more detailed script of what I was able to learn from the Autobot. In answer to your question, we must pilot the ship to a place called Jasper, Nevada. The base we seek is located in a missile silo distanced just outside the town. If you wish to fully control Starscream-"

Megatron raised his servo in anger, but did not strike the mech, "I do not wish it! It is an inevitability! Starscream is rightfully mine to control, at whim, to do whatever I please! His presence here only proves that fact!"

The purple mech's optic dimmed and he bowed again, "My apologies, my lord. Should you intend to fully bend Starscream to your control once more," the warlord smiled, so he continued, "then may I suggest a sensible plan of attack? Total annihilation. We cannot allow them time to negotiate a terms of surrender. It is the only logical outcome to pursue your overcasting rule."

Megatron sneered, "Shockwave, there could be no other outcome," he turned back, barking loudly at a Vehicon who was piloting the ship via computer console, "You! Turn this ship around and plot a course for Jasper, Nevada!"

The Vehicon nodded, "Charting course and beginning ascension into upper atmosphere. We should arrive in Nevada within the hour and over Jasper shortly after that."

Megatron's sneer grew, "Excellent..." he looked back at Shockwave, finally taking the datapad he was still offering, "And you, Shockwave? It would seem you still have unfinished business."

"My lord?"

"That pest of a mech we still have in our brig," the warlord explained, "His value seems to have dwindled to nothing. Do as you will with him but do not spare his life. Before we eradicate their base, I want Wheeljack's lifeless chassis off my ship."

* * *

"So," Wheeljack coughed, or near spat lightly as he rubbed energon from the side of his mouth, "are ya done with your little fit?"

Starscream stomped a ped, "It was not a fit! And you deserved it! You led them to the location of our base and who knows what else! And if you dare call me 'Scream' one more time-"

"You'll what?" the Wrecker chuckled, "You'll swat me again... Scream?"

The seeker seethed and jumped at the mech, only finding himself more agitated and flustered when Wheeljack laughed louder. Why couldn't the brute take this seriously? Everything was going to slag! And he HATED that stupid nickname! Maybe the mech was broken with hopelessness or Shockwave had damaged his mind irreparably. In either case he was still acting a fool so Starscream 'swatted' Wheeljack over the helm with a few choice words before being tumbled off by the Wrecker as he sighed calmly and sat up.

"Better?"

Starscream scowled and sat up too, wincing at the strain his stasis cuffs were putting him through, "Oh, hardly. But if you're ready to stop teasing me and get down to actually listening to me, you can take this information to Optimus after you escape. Fair?"

Wheeljack shrugged, "I guess it's better than being swatted at by you, Scr-" the mech was cut off when a sharply landed swat smacked him in the faceplate and sent him back to the floor.

"Are you finished?!" the seeker snarled, his bright optics fuming, "Treat this situation appropriately or so help me, I'll make you wish they had finished you off!"

Wheeljack put up a servo and rubbed his cheekplate, "Easy, easy, I hear ya. Geez, loosen up a little, we're gonna be here a while."

Starscream grumbled, "And how do you know that?! I'M going to be here a while; they'll most likely throw you overboard and watch you burn up in Earth's atmosphere before you're crushed on impact."

The Wrecker hissed, almost excitedly, "Now that is a challenge I'd be up for."

"Wheeljack!"

"Alright, look I hear ya!" Wheeljack frowned a little, "But you're right, Starscream. They're not going to be keeping me around much longer. I'm not exactly as important or shiny as you."

Starscream scoffed, "Don't try to add more onto my plate. I'm not important, I'm... just not that. Nor shiny. Knockout has a full on panic attack every time he sees my finish."

The Wrecker shrugged, "... Scream, you're in for a really rough time. I know you wanna hit me for that, but you deserve to have a nickname, from one friend to another, ya know?"

The seeker's scowl loosened and he settled heavily to the floor, grumbling, "Yes, I know..."

"Do you? Cause while Shockwave was rooting around my mind I did some digging into his. He's been given big orders concerning you which is making him concoct some big plans. He's really gonna mess you up..."

Starscream nodded, "I know... So please... Jackie," Wheeljack smiled weakly and the seeker sighed, "please listen... We have to get you off this ship before Megatron destroys their base. I hid something. It doesn't look like much, but it should help you end all this. I'm going to tell you how to find it..."


	147. Darkest Hour VII

Ch. 147

"Optimus," Ratchet called from the front of the base, "We've just finished moving the last of the vault supplies!" a bump overhead made him flinch and he scowled, "And Agent Fowler just landed!"

Knockout squealed as he rushed passed, "Which buffer, Breakdown?! And where did you put my polish rag?!"

"Doc, easy," Breakdown sighed, following him around as the red mech began to frenzy, "you don't need all of them."

Bumblebee whistled as he came through the open ground bridge portal, saying the Harbinger was secure and that he and Arcee were very tired.

Miko looked around the room and whined loudly, "You guys, this base is going crazy! You're all over the place!"

Bulkhead stopped to lean down towards her, his arms full of medical supplies, "Miko, this is a crisis situation. We're kinda stuck on an invisible deadline."

June was trembling as she paced the catwalk, "Then maybe I should take the kids out of here. I can call their parents and we can get as far away from here as possible."

"Not necessary!" came a strong voice from the elevator as Fowler stepped from the lift, "It will be safer for all of us, and I do mean human partisans, if I escort you from the premises myself."

"Negative, Agent Fowler."

Optimus came around the corner with a large box of supplies; he handed the box to Bumblebee then turned his attention to the humans, "I believe it is in your best interest to come with us to the Harbinger before you contact your superiors. It will be safer."

"No offense, Optimus," Fowler began, "but Megatron now has two of your bots, one being a future-seeing former Con with a weird death-defying teleportation power. How safe are we if Megatron somehow uses Starscream against us?"

"Starscream: safe," Soundwave informed as he walked passed, a stack of datapads in his arms, "Wheeljack: mentally compromised."

Fowler blinked, "Wheeljack? How is he a problem?"

"He never came in for cortical patch training," Jack shrugged, leaning against the back of the couch, "Since Wheeljack never trained for mental defense, it's a pretty safe bet that Megatron can pull the answer to any question he has right out of his mind."

June rubbed the side of her arms firmly, "But Wheeljack's an Autobot. How safe are we really if he knows who we are and what all of you may be doing right now?"

Bulkhead groaned in exhaustion, "Jackie knows enough, but not everything. Since he didn't wanna come in to play mind games, he doesn't know about the Iacon relics or Scream's Harbinger hideout."

"That may be the case," Fowler frowned, "but these are human civilians. Their safety falls under my jurisdiction. I'm sorry, Prime, but they're coming with me."

Miko jumped up from her seat, "What?! No way! Bulk's got me covered just like I got him! What if they need us? Who else is gonna slip in and take down the Cons without getting spotted?"

Raf quietly adjusted his glasses, "Or help them hack into the Nemesis main frame?"

June frowned alongside Fowler, "Arcee is just as sneaky and Soundwave can handle the computers himself. I agree with Agent Fowler, we need to go with him."

"Please," the man smiled, taking her hand, "call me 'Bill'."

Jack glared as his mother smiled back and he growled quietly, "'Bill'?"

Miko sat herself roughly on the couch and scowled, "No way... just no way..."

Agent Fowler pulled himself away, straightening his jacket, "I'll call in a truck to pick you up from this location. I can have one here in a few minutes. Jasper's being evacuated on the off chance Megatron decides to do damage elsewhere. I'm sure they can spare a set of wheels for us."

"Thank you, Bill," June sighed in relief and watched him go back into the elevator.

Jack watched her and grumbled loudly, "Mom! We have to focus on what to do here while we still can," he looked up at Optimus, "Is there anything we can do? Anything we can move or help with?"

The Prime shook his helm, "There is not. It would be best for you to stay here and wait for your transportation."

"But what if there isn't any time?!" Miko pouted, "Please, Optimus? Anything we can do to help! Anything?"

Optimus took a step back to allow Breakdown to pass with a load of supplies, "I am sorry, but the best way for you to help is to stay safe. If Agent Fowler has his own means of protecting you, then it is best you accept his help."

The children grumbled in their own ways but ceased when a roaring engine began to sound from just outside. Ratchet ran to his computers and scowled.

"SOMEone put the outside perimeter alarm on mute, _Bulkhead_!"

"I swear," came the green mech's response as he scuttled passed, "it wasn't me!"

Ratchet growled, "You know what you did!"

Optimus leaned down to take a look at the computer, "What does the alarm tell us right now, old friend?"

The medic huffed and went back to the monitor, "We have a guest, it would seem. It looks to be friendly, it could be Star-"

Everyone went silent and turned as the engine noise faded out and a heavy, metallic limp became more audible. Fresh energon from pouring wounds glowed brightly in the tunnel to the outside world and a mech covered in more smoke and gashes than paint stumbled forward, his blue optics wide.

"Th-they're..." he murmured, his legs beginning to buckle, "B... Bulk, this is way too..."

Bulkhead ran forward and grabbed the mangled mess, helping to steady him, "Jackie?! What happened, how did you get here?! Ratchet! Knockout!"

Wheeljack resisted, shaking his helm as he winced and grabbed his friend's shoulder plating, "No, no time. Not now."

Ratchet ran over to inspect the wounds marred over the white mech's chassis, "No time? You're leaking copious amounts of energon, you'll go into stasis lock if I don't seal these up!"

The Wrecker growled, "Listen! We have to go now! They're minutes away! They're gonna blow this place to the Pit! Stop fussin' over me and let's bridge out! Now!"

Optimus typed into the computer, "Which direction are they coming from?"

Wheeljack shook his helm, "The north face? I don't know! Scream helped get me out of the brig and I had to bridge off! I don't know what direction they were flying at or-" he frowned, "but that's not the point! We have to go, NOW! Scream needs us alive if we're gonna rescue him!"

Ratchet glared at him carefully, "... How do we know this isn't another Makeshift incident?"

Wheeljack's optics brightened, "What?! You really think they had the time to dig up another one of those creeps to stage this?!"

Bulkhead shook his helm, "Nah, no way!"

Optimus hummed lowly, "... We need to be certain."

The Wrecker growled softly, "Fine. We don't have time for it, but fine. Uh... Scream said that he hid something? It's really important that I get it to you, it's back at that other ship: the Harbinger. He says that's where he's made a second base."

The tension in the room was still evident, but Ratchet nodded quickly, "Good enough, I suppose... What do the scanner's say?"

The Prime scanned the screen quickly, "Nothing as of yet. They must be descending from farther up in the atmosphere."

Smokescreen stepped forward to help Bulkhead sit Wheeljack down, "Hey, how's Starscream? Is he ok?"

Wheeljack hissed and held pressure against his leg, "He's fine for now, kid. But if we don't get out of here now, he won't be fine for long... Shockwave is one messed up mech. Megatron may have some ideas he wants put into practice, but that one-optic freak has plans of his own. Scream didn't want to hear about it..."

Smokescreen frowned sadly, "Maybe he already knows..."

A loud, blaring alarm sounded, the echo going deep into the base. Optimus ghosted his digits over the computer console and hummed lowly when a large mass slowly began to appear on radar.

"Wheeljack, it is as you told us," he announced firmly, "it would appear the Nemesis is settling itself into position overhead."

The Wrecker growled, "We gotta go, Prime!"

Optimus turned back to his team, "Autobots, this is not what I had envisioned would occur when we set out today to investigate as a team... but for the sake and safety of this team, we must split up to avoid capture by the Decep-"

"NO!" Wheeljack shouted, struggling to stand, "Optimus, no! Scream said to stay together! We'll be safe at the Harbinger, you gotta listen, we can just go now!"

"We may not find this ideal, but the Harbinger was best suited for four," the Prime explained, glancing at Knockout, Breakdown and Soundwave, "And while a few of us may be safe there alongside the treasures Starscream collected, I doubt our activities would go unnoticed at that location for long."

Ratchet shrugged, "It is an open enough structure..."

Knockout frowned, "W-well, maybe Wheeljack has a point. The mods we would need to cover the rest of you? A couple of days, tops! Breakdown and I can handle most of that and with Ratchet and Soundwave-"

Wheeljack finally stood with a roar, energon pouring from his leg, "We can't keep talking about this! We have to go, we can't stay, there's no time!"

Ratchet took a hold of the mech and helped him to the bridge, "Fine, you and I are the going to be the first to join Arcee at the Harbinger. Optimus, I expect you to send the rest in after us with armfuls of supplies."

Optimus nodded, but didn't speak. He watched as Smokescreen frowned harder and ran into the bridge after the two without reason. With a shake of his helm, he turned back to Knockout.

"These modifications could be made quickly?"

The smaller mech nodded, "Done and installed before you know it."

The Prime shuttered his optics, "Take whatever else you can and begin as soon as you get there. Soundwave, establish communications with Agent Fowler. Breakdown, may I ask that you and Bulkhead transport our human companions safely to the Harbinger?"

The two large mechs nodded and transformed, Miko squealing in delight as she ran down from the platform and into the front passenger seat of Bulkhead's alt mode, "Oh yeah! Not exactly the coolest situation, but at least we won't have to get into the truck Fowler's sending us!"

The rest of the humans loaded into the mechs' seats and the two drove into the bridge as Knockout ran after them; Optimus looked to Bumblebee, "Assist Ratchet with Wheeljack. He may have his servos full. I will be along shortly."

The yell mech beeped quietly, asking why Optimus was staying behind.

The Prime smiled, "There are a few more things I must complete to ensure our safety. But I will be there shortly."

Bumblebee watched him for a moment then buzzed in a quick agreement. He shuffled his peds before running in and the bridge flickered in an invitation to join the scout. This was something Optimus couldn't do.

The Prime turned his back on the open portal, even as it continued to swirl and glow in a loud hum, and transformed out his blade, "I am sorry," he murmured to no one, "but I cannot allow them to find any of you."

Optimus reached out to the bridge lever and pulled, shutting it down, then thrusted his blade deep into the console, destroying it.


	148. Darkest Hour VIII

Ch. 148

-Earlier-

Starscream huffed as he tugged on his stasis cuffs, "So, do I need to repeat anything?"

Wheeljack shrugged, "Nah, I think I got this."

"Then say it back."

"Whuh?"

The seeker growled, "I swear, you're making ME repeat myself!"

Wheeljack chuckled, "Cool your jets- er, jet. Ya hid a little something in the Harbinger under a box of old files in the clone lab. Surprise for me since you won't tell me what it is."

Starscream nodded in approval, "Yes, good, go on."

"You also want me to keep Team Prime together, don't let'em split up. And what were those last two?" the Wrecker waited for the angry scowl on Starscream to grow before he answered with a smile, "Oh yeah! I gotta get the team ready for Ultra Magnus and I gotta stop callin' ya 'Scream'," he smirked, "Scream."

The silver mech just threw up his servos in defeat, "I hate you. I slagging hate you."

"Hate me all ya want, I'm the only friend you got on this ship."

"How very observant," came a deep growl, "Wrecker..."

The door to the cell opened and Dreadwing stomped in alone, his servo reaching back readily at his weapons, "Move and you both die here. Remain still and I may allow the other to live."

Starscream's wings drooped. Well, this was something he had hoped he wouldn't have to live through again. And he didn't have access to any of Knockout's tiny gadgetry to fend the other mech off. Typical.

"Dreadwing..." Starscream forced a weak smile, "fancy seeing you visit. So, to what do we owe the pleas-"

"Silence, traitor!" the blue seeker roared, pulling his sword from his back, "This has gone on for long enough!"

Starscream scuttled away and whimpered when his wings hit the far wall, "W-wait, Dreadwing, stop!"

Wheeljack snarled as he stood, "Back off him, Con!"

Dreadwing shoved the Wrecker back down and pointed his blade at Starscream, "You... you have ruined everything! Our lord no longer sees an end to this war, only ways to prolong it! He intends to use you as a means to take everything and leave nothing left! You have caused this! His insanity is your doing!"

Starscream held up his cuffed servos shakily, trying to stop the rest of his chassis from trembling as he spoke, "Listen to me. Listen to me carefully. If you try to kill me, you will die. He will kill you. If you stop now, help Wheeljack escape, you can live to see this war end. I can promise it will be over and all will be resolved."

"WILL IT?!"

The silver mech flinched back as Dreadwing stomped forward, kneeling down to bring himself faceplate to faceplate with the smaller being, "After everything you have done, everything you have been a part of, you expect me to believe that the outcome you foretell is one I can condone?! That I would willingly be a part of?!"

Starscream glared, "It'll have to be," he hissed, "because you have no other way of surviving if this is what you decide. He will come. He will tell you to stop. And he will shoot you in the back. So stop now and get Wheeljack out of here. You still want to save him? Start by saving yourself."

Dreadwing took a step back, staring down at the silver seeker, and finally scoffed, "No. I will not betray my lord by allowing you to further corrupt him. He no longer intends the best for his soldiers, least of all himself," he pointed his blade at Starscream again, "So I will give you an honorable death; to kill you before they begin their experiments is far more merciful than you deserve."

Starscream scowled darkly and braced himself for his hiccup to move him out of the way when a deep voice echoed into the room from the doorway, "Dreadwing! Cease this display!"

The blue mech clenched his sword tighter and glanced back, glaring at the single red optic that stared into him, "Shockwave, this is none of your business."

Shockwave stepped into the cell cautiously, "On the contrary, should you intend to kill my subject then it falls within the parameters of 'my business'. Lord Megatron will not be pleased if you inflict any harm upon him."

"Lord Megatron is sick!" Dreadwing snarled, gesturing back to Starscream with his blade, "This is the culprit! His death will free our lord from this disease he has been corrupted with! His continued life remains as a constant hinderance to our cause!"

Shockwave's optic flashed, "That statement, though opinionated, is illogical. His life is valuable to the research that will immortalize our faction, our cause and our leader. Lord Megatron sees the potential Starscream harbors, potential you are blind to. Cease your actions now and our lord will spare your life."

Dreadwing glared, but said nothing. Stillness settled over the room like a fog over a mountain pass, the safest path hidden away from those who needed it. Starscream knew Dreadwing wouldn't stop. He didn't before and Megatron was the one who had ended him. The blue seeker had been given two chances now. Two. If he was lucky enough for a third, the silver mech had a feeling it would be the last.

"Dreadwing," Starscream murmured quietly, "just stop. Walk out of this cell like nothing happened. If you do, you'll live."

The blue mech's clawed servo clenched the handle of his blade tighter and he growled, "I cannot... I cannot stand here and allow you a moment more," he began to raise his sword, "I won't let you plague him any longer!"

"DREADWING!"

Starscream felt his spark sink. Of all the mechs to arrive to save him, he hated that it was this one. Again.

Megatron snarled darkly from behind Shockwave, shoving the purple mech aside as he stomped into the room, "You dare to attack Starscream?! On my ship?!"

"He has corrupted you! He's destroying you from the inside out!"

"He has done NOTHING of the sort! I am more alive now than I have EVER been! His existence here is nothing short of legendary and you DARE TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME?!"

Starscream saw his opportunity to slink away as Dreadwing and Megatron continued to argue. He wouldn't be able to escape, certainly not without Wheeljack who had been patiently observing each opponent as they made their way into their shared cell, but now that Megatron had taken Dreadwing's attention their only real concern was Shockwave. The purple mech's single optic was watching him move out of the way and towards the Wrecker, ever present to each move the seeker was making.

Wheeljack nodded to Starscream gently, then glanced at the doorway as if to ask if they should move but the silver mech shook his helm. Cuffed and without their weapons they'd hardly get farther than down the hall. Starscream knew he couldn't be killed and he wouldn't be killed, not on this ship, but Wheeljack had to escape, now. There wasn't anymore time to waste.

"I am done trying to convince you!"

Starscream's helm snapped up when he felt Dreadwing move towards him again.

The blue mech aimed his sword at him and Megatron's optics widened lividly, "DREADWING, I SAID STAND DOWN!"

"I am sorry, Lord Megatron," he murmured, growling as he raised his sword, "I CANNOT-"

A loud blaster shot rang out into the small room and Wheeljack and Starscream covered their audials tightly. Dreadwing's chassis froze up, a giant hole burned through from his back out to his front as energon leaked and singed from the wound. With a final exhale, the blue seeker dropped and Megatron scowled as he lowered his arm, his cannon breathing out exhaust from the single shot it had expended.

"Miserable fool," the warlord growled, his optics ghosting from his fallen warrior to his prisoners, "but whatever I must do to protect you, my dear Starscream. Your value to my plans is unsurpassed. Don't ever forget that..."

The silver seeker trembled and glared, running towards Dreadwing's chassis. Megatron ran at him and grabbed his arm as Starscream pulled off the dead mech's blaster from his back. Wheeljack jumped up to help but was kicked back down by the seeker's flailing legs when he was lifted up by the warlord. Shockwave also moved in to help but was stopped when Megatron snarled.

"NO! This is between me and my second!"

Starscream struggled to keep the large weapon in his grasp and flailed harder as he turned the blaster towards his own chassis, "I am NOT YOUR SECOND!"

He fired and was pleased when he felt his hiccup begin displacement before the hot plasma left the chamber. The shot was somewhat on an angle that lead to his left but if the hiccup was charging, it meant that the blast would have been close enough to hit his spark chamber. Megatron was clinging to his arms as the displacement started. Good. This was exactly what he wanted.

Starscream yelped in shock as the hiccup picked himself and Megatron up, throwing them backwards into Shockwave and out into the hallway wall outside the cell. Shockwave's optic dimmed as he passed out from the impact and Megatron groaned in pain, his servos refusing to loosen the grip he had on the silver seeker.

Wheeljack looked on in horror as he tried to process what he had just seen and Starscream used everything he had to hiss, "Run... get out now and tell them what I told you... Run..."

The Wrecker didn't move. The shock was more than evident on his faceplate.

The silver mech trembled as he felt Megatron begin to move from under him and he shrieked as he did his best to hold him down, "What the FRAG are you doing just standing there?! I said run, now RUN!"


	149. Darkest Hour IX

Ch. 149

Wheeljack would have been lying if he said he hadn't looked back more than once. The first time he did, he saw Starscream struggle to stand but his chassis was shaking with pain and tire and he collapsed. The Wrecker looked back again when he heard the scraping of metal and saw Megatron standing over the seeker, his claws reaching down to grab him up again. Wheeljack didn't want to see anymore. He had a job to do.

His first task was to get away. Away from Megatron and Shockwave, away from anyone who could or would stop him. Then he had to free his servos from their stasis cuffs. From there, he had to either arm himself or find the bridge somewhere on this ship so he could get away. Because Starscream had given him a job to do and it was something that needed him to be alive so he could complete it.

Wheeljack came to the end of a hall and paused. He'd been running for a couple minutes now. And no alarm yet? He decided not to say anything aloud and jinx his luck. Starscream was probably still giving Megatron one heck of a problem back at the cells. That seeker had spunk, the Wrecker could more than give him that. But he still had to focus. His cuffs were limiting his options.

"Hm. No keys hangin' around here," the white mech murmured, his optics glaring at the purple walls he was trapped within.

He spotted a sharp decoration on the wall and smirked, glancing down at his cuffs, "Well, no one said it had to be a fancy breakout. So let's make a quick mess."

Wheeljack ran at the sharp decoration and slammed his stasis cuffs into it as hard as he could. He felt the cuffs buckle at the angle of his chosen instrument and kept beating the metals against each other until he heard a loud snap. There was a searing pain in his left wrist as the cuffs fell from him. He noted with a grimace that his method of freeing himself had crushed his restraints into his own chassis, leaving a wound on his arm. Well, at least he didn't have the cuffs on anymore.

"Phase one, done and dusted," he shrugged, stretching out his arms, "Phase two..."

The sound of pedfalls caught the mech's attention and he looked up in time to see a single Vehicon guard carrying his swords in his arms.

He couldn't help but chuckle loudly, "Hey buddy."

The Vehicon turned, his visor glowing.

Wheeljack approached, his grin growing, "Lemme guess: you just came from the medbay to put those puppies a' mine into storage, huh? Well I gotta stop ya right there, bud."

The Wrecker lunged forward and grabbed the handle of one of the swords, flicking his wrist upwards to slice into the mech cleanly, "These beauties don't go nowhere without me."

The Vehicon dropped to the floor without more than a splash of energon and a few sparks. Wheeljack was quietly grateful. He retrieved his second katana carefully, shaking excess fluid from the blade, before returning both weapons to their sheaths. Now he was armed.

"Last step," he frowned, looking around the hallways.

When he had been trapped aboard the Nemesis before, he hadn't needed to use the ground bridge himself. A portal had already been opened on the flight deck. That had just been pure luck. Now he needed to actually find the computer and get it working. Was it really going to be so difficult?

Wheeljack picked a direction that made his Wrecker instincts light up with excitement and he smiled, "Only one way to find out."

The white mech transformed and revved his engine, driving hard and fast down the hall. At this point, alarm or not, he was sure that the crew of the Nemesis knew he was free. He didn't have time to worry about how loud he was being as his tires shrieked against the floor below them and squealed a defiant skid mark into the purple metal. Let them find him. He needed only one...

A harsh slam into the small vehicle's side sent the Wrecker flying and before he fell rolling to the ground he transformed, glaring at Hardshell as the Insecticon crawled on the floor and snarled.

"Wrecker!" he growled, stomping his fists down, "I am displeased you have escaped. This will anger Lord Megatron... But that does not mean I am unhappy to see that you have. For now I can tear your chassis apart!"

Wheeljack sneered, "Let's see ya try, you ugly creep!"

The white mech reached onto his back and pulled his swords as his face mask slid over his mouth. He charged forward as Hardshell jumped towards him, clashing the blade of his katanas against the Con's claws. The bug growled deeply and shoved hard to throw Wheeljack back against the wall but missed when he pounced and the white mech was able to roll out of the way. An expertly incised slice to Hardshell's right leg sent him stumbling back in surprise and Wheeljack stood, glaring.

"I'm gettin' out of here, bug," he said firmly, "Once I get to the ground bridge, it's smooth sailin' for ol' Jackie."

The Wrecker watched carefully as Hardshell shrieked and jumped to the ceiling, scuttling to a hallway entrance to the side as though to block it, "You will not pass! I will not allow you to!"

Wheeljack smirked under his mask, "That's mighty bold of you to say. But I guess I'll have to give you credit for tryin'."

Hardshell shrieked again, "I will destroy you, Wrecker!"

"BRING IT!"

The Insecticon ran at the smaller mech again but this time Wheeljack dove low. He sliced his blades into the bug's undercarriage as he slid across the floor, cutting into sensitive wires that dropped the mech to the floor in a flurry of wails. The Wrecker didn't have time to waste. Hardshell had shown him where he needed to go. Sheathing his blades as he ran, Wheeljack felt a wash of guilt and relief overtake him as he came around a corner and found himself in front of a set of ground bridge controls. This was it.

The white mech tapped buttons, pulled levers, anything he could do to get the console working. When it finally began to respond, he input coordinates that was close enough to the Autobot's base. He wouldn't have much longer now.

"Sorry, are you leaving so soon?"

Wheeljack felt pointed claws grab him from behind and wrench him from the console, tossing him against the wall. C.Y.L.A.S. sneered down at him as he crossed his arms, almost tsking him.

"You should've moved faster, Autobot," he informed him, "Hardshell was very quick to inform me of your location and intended destination while you fought. Looks like I get to make the kill now."

Wheeljack huffed, standing slowly, "I'd like to see you try..."

C.Y.L.A.S. hissed mockingly, "You should never taunt your captors. Then again, I should probably let you have your last say seeing as you won't be leaving this ship alive."

The Wrecker moved to grab his swords but was met with a stabbing spider leg at his wrist, the appendage digging in just enough to draw energon but not pin him. C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, not having moved any other portion of his chassis.

"Do you still want to take the risk? We don't have to draw this out, I can make it quick."

Wheeljack shook his helm carefully, "Not happening, Cy-Guy. You may not wanna hear this, but me and Scream? We're gonna make sure the Bots take you guys down."

The black mech chuckled, "Really? Just the two of you to start? Well, if I stop you then the Autobots will have no chance at all."

The stabbing spider leg dug in more harshly and the Wrecker flinched back with a growl, pulling his katana from his back. With a lashing swing, he smacked the offending limb away and jumped forward to kick C.Y.L.A.S. in the chestplate. The deformed mech fell back and scrambled to stand again, grabbing Wheeljack with his arachnid limbs to pull him away from the ground bridge console. All the Wrecker had to do was activate the machine; the coordinates were in, it just needed the command to go.

C.Y.L.A.S. laughed as his arms transformed into blasters and he tossed Wheeljack into the air, firing as though he were engaging in target practice, "You're making this too easy, Bot! Fight me!"

Wheeljack tucked in tight and cut through a blaster shot that nearly hit him in the chestplate. He didn't have time for this. He didn't want to fight. Every moment was a moment lost. He needed every single second to get to the Autobots, his team, and warn them of what was coming. Wheeljack hoped deep within his spark that they knew and would be gone before he got there. That would make things easier.

"I said FIGHT!"

The white mech dodged a spider limb aimed at his helm and cried out in pain when it sliced into his left leg. It was gushing pretty badly. But that didn't matter, not now. With an enraged shout he jumped forward with his good leg and slammed into C.Y.L.A.S. with his katana, sparks flying from the metal in metal contact. The black mech began firing his weapons in surprise and the hot plasma made contact with the ceiling of the room. A fire began to burn in the upper material, the shots severing an energon line, and smoke began to billow into the room. Visibility became minimal and Wheeljack found himself covered in soot and grime. His opponent however was able to hide in the dark blanket that settled into the room.

The Wrecker stayed low to the floor and held his katana at the ready. He spotted the faint glow of the ground bridge console off to the side and decided to go for it again. He just had to turn it on-

Sharp spider legs latched onto him as he ran forward, pulling him to the ground. The black mech's cackle followed as he was dragged toward his opponent and Wheeljack hissed when one of the limbs cut into his upper arm.

"You really don't get it, do you?!" C.Y.L.A.S. taunted, throwing him into the far wall again, "You've already lost! This ship is almost upon them! With our weapons and technology, our strength in numbers, there's no way you can beat us!"

The deformed mech jumped on him, his optics wide with the hunger of the kill and Wheeljack panted in pain, glaring up at him, "N-numbers? Yeah right. You guys are killing each other off so fast, there won't be a Con army left."

C.Y.L.A.S.'s optics flashed and he flinched back, "W... wha-"

"Didn't anybody tell you?" the Wrecker grunted, "Megs killed Dreadwing. The bot's dead. He killed him. So how many more of you guys are gonna get wasted by your leader before this is all over, huh?"

The black mech clenched his servos tightly. Dreadwing was dead. Megatron... he...

Wheeljack used the distraction to kick C.Y.L.A.S. back. The deformed mech crashed to the floor at a hard angle, buckling one of his spider legs in the wrong direction and while he rolled over in agony the Wrecker saw what was probably his last chance. He slammed his servo into the console, activating the bridge. The fire above them began to burn stronger and now he could hear an alarm blaring. It had probably been on for a while. He didn't care. He wasn't going to stick around much longer.

With a final glare at C.Y.L.A.S.'s conflicted faceplates, Wheeljack ran into the bridge the best he could before a chunk of the ceiling crashed into the console, destroying it.


	150. Darkest Hour X

Ch. 150

-Now-

Megatron glared over his command deck silently. Today had not gone entirely as planned. A fire was being contained in the ground bridge room. There was no sign of the Autobot Wheeljack on his ship, either. He was certain the two events were connected.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave addressed him, dragging Starscream along behind him, "His modifications have been made. I have disengaged his T-cog and installed remote stasis cuffs into his wrist plating... to be activated as you command it," he grumbled the last bit, clearly not pleased, "If I may speak freely, my liege."

Megatron had already turned to look at them both, examining the small rings of black metal imbedded into the seeker's upper arms that attached to each other with a sharp blue extension of light; Starscream defiantly pulled away and the warlord sneered, "You may. Carefully."

Shockwave's optic dimmed, "These remote restraints are illogical. To allow him the option of freedom by creating a remote deactivation system into the mechanisms has amassed far too many negative variables. Perhaps a more permanent solution is warranted. Or perhaps simply removing his limbs entirely would make him more manageable."

Starscream's optics widened and he struggled to hold in a whimper but Megatron glared darkly, "No. He will no longer pose the problems you theoretically foresee, Shockwave. How dare you believe me to allow such a malfeasance aboard my ship, amongst my soldiers."

The purple mech stepped back and bowed, "My apologies, my lord. I simply wanted to ensure all options had been made available to you. My concerns are for your safety and the safety of your future rule, nothing more."

"They had best be..." the warlord growled, grabbing Starscream by the arm to walk him off the command deck; Shockwave followed behind the pair as Megatron spoke, "Dreadwing had outlived his value far too long ago. I should have smelted him before he could have caused such a predicament..."

"You used him for as long as was necessary, my liege," Shockwave responded, "but his actions continue to press on even in death. His outburst allowed Wheeljack's freedom to roam the ship. I received a report before bringing Starscream to you that the Autobot escaped via the ground bridge."

Starscream smiled to himself even as Megatron gripped onto his arm tighter, "And the fire? Damages?"

"Perhaps not as extensive as originally thought," Shockwave paused as his leader activated the lift system and the two marched in, the warlord's prisoner still in tow, "The fire created an electrical short in five of the fifteen temporal stabilizing charges. Three will need to be fully replaced on the left side, one on the right. The last may be salvageable but I would prefer replacing all of them to be certain and to avoid any... displacements."

A growl came from deep in Megatron's throat, "Anything else?"

"Yes. The ground bridge computer console will need time to be reconstructed. If the circuitry was damaged by the heat, it could take a couple days more to finish. And Hardshell and C.Y.L.A.S. are in the med bay awaiting repair for wounds sustained in battle-"

Starscream let out a loud laugh that made Shockwave silence quickly. Megatron said nothing. He simply stared down at the seeker as the smaller mech cackled.

"You're both idiots!" he exclaimed, "It doesn't matter what you do! Wheeljack escaped! Your soldiers were maimed! And you killed Dreadwing- again!" his wings fluttered as he let out all of his contained emotions, "It won't matter WHAT you do!" he yelled, wrenching his arm away again as he glared up at Megatron, "They will ALWAYS win! It never mattered what we did before! Their strength was never in numbers or power! It wasn't even in the weapons they used! It was their will! It was always their driving force! You'll never beat them; you never really have and you never will!" Starscream hit his servos against the warlord's chestplate as hard as he could with his wrists cuffed but the impact was as weak as his chassis felt at the moment, "Optimus will come, if not for me then at least to finish you off! THEY will be the ones to reunite our home, THEY will be the ones to save our species! They deserve it! After everything they've been through and everything they sacrificed, they will destroy you and everything will be as it should!"

Megatron didn't speak for a moment, even as the lift stopped and the door opened to the flight deck. His red optics locked onto the blue orbs that glared back and instead of yelling, he smiled.

"Did they have you before, Starscream?"

The seeker's wings fell flat and Megatron took him by the shoulder, leaning in close, "You may align yourself with them, but you still see them as 'they'. You've been making up for quite a bit, haven't you? You're still trying to amend for whatever actions you took against them in this... alternate plane of existence. Then allow me to do you a favor, my dear Starscream..."

Starscream felt the grip on his shoulder increase and he tried to pull back. Megatron's optics flashed as he reached around and spun the smaller mech, grabbing him up from behind in a tight bear hug. The seeker shrieked and thrashed, kicking out in an attempt to pull the warlord off balance, maybe even strike Shockwave in the helm. But the chuckle rumbling from within Megatron's chestplate told Starscream that his efforts to struggle were futile; this didn't deter him from continuing his defiance. All he had to do was free a servo, loosen an edge, anything. He didn't want whatever favor this insane mech was offering.

Megatron just smirked as he carried the seeker out of the lift, Shockwave following dutifully as readied Eradicons watched on silently in lined formations, and brought him to the edge of the flight platform.

"Here, my dear Starscream. This is for you."

Starscream shuttered his optics. He refused to look. He didn't want to see it.

Megatron must have noticed the lack of shock from his prisoner so he sat roughly on the deck and held the seeker against his chestplate with one arm as he grabbed his chin with another, "Look! _LOOK_!"

The smaller mech whimpered and winced as he felt his optics slowly online again. New sunlight from an early day was just beginning to break over the edge of the ship, blinding him. But quickly his vision focused. Quickly his spark sank. An unholy scream erupted from his throat and he kicked out again. He hated himself. He was begging. Now he was begging. He knew this was coming but seeing it hurt more than it should have. And fragging Primus, he was crying.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! _LEAVE THEM ALONE_!"

Megatron smirked as he looked down at the mountain hiding the Autobot's base, "I cannot, my dear Starscream. They still have you chained to them in ways that have left you blind to your destiny. And your destiny is beside me. Fate has always brought you to stand by my side. To ensure you do so now, I must save you from the last thing that holds you back from your true potential."

The seeker sobbed loudly and shook his helm, "I was NEVER destined to stand beside you! I felt like I had no other choice-"

"And now I am reminding you of that," Megatron turned to look at a Vehicon posted nearby, "How long before we are within range?"

The Vehicon perked, "Shortly, my liege. We have already begun preparations to fire the Nemesis' primary weapon. The blast radius will ensure no survivors."

Starscream shrieked again and Megatron had to hold him down with both arms to prevent him from slipping away, "Good," he grunted, "inform me as soon as we are in range. I want this moment recorded for our historical archives with as many details as possible."

The Vehicon bowed, "It will be done, my lord."

As the drone stepped away and the warlord stood, Starscream still tight in his grasp, the seeker tearfully turned to look at Shockwave, "Listen to me, listen! They have to live, don't let him do this! To allow their deaths would be illogical-"

"Do not try to sway me, Starscream," Shockwave retorted firmly, "My emotions towards any of this are nonexistent. And your ploy to use logic as a means of preserving them is flat at best. Decepticon rule is the only option we have. Lord Megatron is right. Soon, it will be your only option as well."

The seeker shook his helm slowly in disbelief. This wasn't happening. Wheeljack's escape hadn't been long enough. What if he had only managed to bridge to the Autobots ten minutes ago? What if he hadn't gone there at all?

Starscream struggled again and finally managed to slip from Megatron's grasp. The escape felt intentional and he fell to his knees but he quickly scrambled up and ran to the edge of the ship even as he felt the warlord's claws grab onto his arm again.

"OPTIMUS!" he yelled, "BRIDGE OUT! BRIDGE OUT OF HERE!"

He didn't care if every Decepticon heard him. A small part of him hoped he was being heard inside the base. A larger portion hoped he was screaming at an empty shelter.

His cries stopped when Megatron pulled him back against him again and turned him to see the Vehicon from a few moments earlier returning.

Megatron took a large intake, not bothering to hide his fang-filled grin, "We are ready?"

The Vehicon nodded silently.

Starscream shook his helm and looked up at the warlord. Desperation didn't suit him anymore, he thought, but frag it all he had come this far and done so much and seen more than ever and Optimus and Arcee and Ratchet and Bulkhead and Bumblebee and Wheeljack and Smokescreen and Breakdown and Knockout and Soundwave and the children, he fragging couldn't let this happen... not when it all started with them really believing him and following his lead. So... desperation it was.

"Please," he begged, grabbing onto Megatron's arm, "leave them alone, let them live. I'll join you. I'll swear in again. An energon pact, a free-range cortical patch, a merge, whatever the FRAG I need to do to keep them alive, I'll do it! I'll tell you everything! From the timeline before, to what's been changed, to everything I've been up to! You'll have it all! Just let them live! They won't matter after you have what I know! Emperor Megatron of Cybertron, I can promise it will happen! Just keep them alive! Keep them alive, and I'll give you _everything_!"

The warlord gently set his servo over the trembling servos of the seeker, patting gently, "Oh yes, I know you will."

Starscream's wings flattened and Megatron leaned down again to look him in the optics, "You will give me everything I need to take control of Cybertron and of Earth. Knowledge, power and your support for your leader and your faction. It will start here, today, in this moment. But do not worry, my dear Starscream," he smiled, petting the smaller mech's helm, "it will all start as soon as they are gone."

The seeker felt more tears coming. He couldn't find words anymore. His legs began to tremble and Megatron held onto him, watching his expression as he gave the order.

"Fire."

Starscream's optics widened and he shrieked as the Nemesis' front cannon fired. The seeker couldn't look. His arms went over his helm to muffle the sound of the blast but it still reverberated through him like pain through nerve endings. His whole chassis was racked with an unspeakable agony the likes of which he had never known before. His spark stopped working, his mind stopped working, his optics wouldn't stop the flow of tears and his vocals wouldn't stop screaming. This pain... this pain he had felt with small looks of disappointment from understanding blue optics and the guilt that followed after was simply a distant relation to this feeling. True pain. True anguish. True torture.

His wails became more prominent as the sound of the blast ebbed away. Megatron continued to watch him until the light from the plasma began to dissipate as well and his optics scanned the remains of the mountain.

"Search the base," he ordered, "Bring me proof of their deaths. All of them."

Shockwave looked back at the still waiting Eradicons and nodded on his leader's behalf at the command, watching them take off and begin circling the tumbled structure carefully.

"Starscream?" Megatron murmured, pulling the smaller mech's arms away from his helm, "My dear Starscream... I did this for you. Now that you are free of them, now that I have returned you to your rightful place, I want you to look me in the optics, my dear Starscream," he took the seeker by the chin, forcing him to look up at him, "I want you to know without any hesitation that there is no one else who will come for you. I want you to know that there is no one else who can save you. I want you to know, that on this day, I eliminated the only blight upon you that dared keep your destiny chained in darkness. Because our fates have always been entwined. The lord and his commander, the master and his servant, the leader and his second. This will never stop. I will make sure it never stops. So today, my dear Starscream, I want you to look me in the optics and tell me with a clear acceptance of everything I can and will do to you and for you... I want you to tell me that I've won."


	151. Darkmount, NV

Ch. 151

"May I be somewhat... philosophical with you?" Megatron pursed, sipping from a cube of high grade energon, "I've not felt so close to ascension since I was freed from my own slavery to the gladiatorial pits. It was god-like, to rise above the fallen and the spectators, even the so called masters who influenced the battles. My voice created followers, my words inspired revolution, my speeches incited a retribution against those who dared to keep us in the shackles of oppression. To be more than the sum of them all... it barely compares to what I have now."

Starscream trembled silently in his chair, bound tightly with clamps on either wrist to the armrests. His helm hung limply so that his optics wouldn't dare rise to meet the gaze of his tormentor. Megatron sat across from him in his own seat at his berthroom desk as he watched the seeker in a fascinated morbidity, waiting for a sound or a flinch that he could burn into his memories forever. They had been in the same room, in the same position, for hours now. Megatron had said nothing for the first hour, simply watching Starscream from afar to gauge where he was in his own mind but the silence had become an insult and the warlord decided it would be better to talk with his second. After all, he had yet to submit to him completely.

Megatron swirled what was most likely his fourth cube of high grade carefully, glancing at it momentarily to watch the liquid chase itself around the glass, "The knowledge I have of you... knowing what could be brought forth with your potential... if I had known what had stood beside me all these years, through all those battles and journeys," he chuckled, "even through our little... spats," he stood and it took everything within Starscream not to move, "our war would have ended long ago. And I do not just mean with the Autobots, my dear Starscream."

The seeker struggled to keep his intakes steady, but he still said nothing and remained still. Megatron continued to draw closer when a knock at his door disrupted his movements and he paused, scowling at the front of the room.

"What is it?!" he barked, stomping to the door.

"News, my lord," came a muffled Vehicon's voice, "reports from the remains of the Autobot base."

Megatron hardly wasted a step as he quickly rushed to the door, opening it. He didn't allow the drone to speak as he exited his own room and closed the door behind him, his optics alight with anger as he growled lowly.

"Speak," he huffed, "quietly."

The Vehicon nodded, his voice softer, "We have scoured the Autobot's base, my lord. We have done so many times," he added, "but we have yet to find remains of any kind. There are no pieces of armor, not even a collection of spilt energon to indicate injury. They must have esca-"

Megatron snarled as he grabbed the throat of the drone, squeezing, "Do not dare speak your theory aloud. If you do, I will end your life now. You will continue to search. And then you will search again. And again, and again, and again until you produce their chassis's. And if you are finally certain, after everything you have catalogued and everything you have cleared away, that you cannot... then you will create pieces. Have I been made clear?"

The Vehicon refused to tremble under his master's grip and instead gave a single nod in understanding, "You are crystal, my lord. It will be done."

A gentle sound wafted into the air and Megatron stiffened, letting the drone go. The sound became stronger, louder, but it was still gentle, rolling and swelling like the waves of the ocean in the middle of open water. It took many moments for both mechs to realize that the sound, this gentle yet strong sound, was someone humming.

The Vehicon was the first to break from his trance as his visor flashed and he looked up at the warlord, "Sir... I believe that is our commander. Is he...?"

Megatron scowled and looked back at his door, "He shouldn't," he huffed, "I say he shouldn't, but he might," he glanced at the drone and gestured him back, "Go. Return to the wreckage. Find what I have quested you to seek. Inform me when pieces are either found or made. Do not return until you have done so."

The Vehicon wordlessly scuttled from his master's side, leaving Megatron to scowl at his berthroom door, at where this strong and gentle hum was being created. When the warlord opened his door again he watched in an unamused fashion as Starscream looked about his room, humming, with a tranquil smile upon his faceplates. When the seeker noticed the larger mech, he didn't just glare; his face contorted into the expression of a dark betrayal and secretive knowing. Megatron couldn't have that.

The warlord smirked as he stomped in, closing the door behind him, "My dear Starscream, you are unwise to show that face to me so soon," he walked over to the smaller mech and took him by the chin; Starscream's expression didn't change, "especially since we have not fully excavated the site. Make no mistake, they are dead. The mass quantities of spilt energon discovered is proof enough. But I can hardly leave any stone unturned for you, can I?"

The seeker said nothing but his faceplates softened into a simple smirk in response, not easily tricked by Megatron's ploy.

The warlord chuckled, "Will I never hear your voice again, my dear second? Perhaps I can coax it out again, if only for a moment," he pulled away to retrieve the cube he had left on his desk, "I will be presenting you with a gift later this evening, my dear Starscream. It will hardly make up for everything they did to sway you from me but perhaps it will prove to you my devotion to your... well being."

Starscream rolled his optics and still said nothing. His well being indeed...

"Do not doubt me yet," Megatron sneered, sipping from his cube, "I have already followed through with my promises to rid you of them. I can promise you now you will join me, whether you truly expect it or not..."


	152. Darkmount, NV II

Ch. 152

Hardshell growled as C.Y.L.A.S. came up behind him, the black mech scowling, "Still nothing? You would think we would have found even a shred of evidence..."

The Insecticon gruffly jumped from his perch atop a pile of rubble among the scattered remnants of the Autobot base, shaking out his shoulders, "Our master has ordered us to keep searching. Their lifeless frames will be here."

"And if not?" C.Y.L.A.S. frowned.

Hardshell turned on the mech angrily, his visor flashing, "You will not doubt our master! If he says they will be here, then they will be here!"

The black mech snarled back and raised his spider legs high, "I _doubt_ ," he roared, "because we've been at this for hours and we've still found _nothing_! If Lord Megatron is so insistent that they're here, then where are they?!"

Hardshell growled softer. He didn't answer at first, using his peds to kick away dust and debris from the floor.

"There," he hissed, "You see? The sigil of the Autobots. This is their base."

C.Y.L.A.S. huffed as he knelt down to examine the scuffed mark on the floor, "That may very well be but they're not here. They got out. Probably due to Starscream providing a fail safe for them. His premonitions have saved them before and Megatron continues to risk losing more by keeping him around-"

"Surely, C.Y.L.A.S.," came Shockwave's firm voice as he drew closer to the pair, his pedfalls shaking the ground, "you are not daring to follow the same thoughts and path as Dreadwing. His manner against Starscream and Megatron's use for him is what brought him to his logical... conclusion."

The black mech glared, "What a mild way to put it. Thank you, Shockwave."

Shockwave's single red optic glowed as he nodded and stepped between the seeker and Insecticon, "Reports from the far side of this ruin are not promising."

Hardshell rumbled but C.Y.L.A.S. cut him off, "Then you'll be disappointed to learn that they're not promising over here, either. We've found nothing. Not a chassis, not a scrap, not a puddle of energon that indicates a wounded warrior. They escaped, Shockwave. Megatron may be lying to keep Starscream in check, but he shouldn't lie to us."

Shockwave stared out over the rubble and stepped on a smoldering pile of rock, crushing it under his ped, "He does not lie to us so that we may find ourselves misinformed. Those who need to know, know. And those who do not will then be less likely to wrongly mention our ongoing fight towards Decepticon rule near our leader's prize. As far as Starscream is concerned, they are dead. It shall be proven tonight. Lord Megatron intends to regain Starscream's loyalty through physical artifacts that will prove their demise. But there will be no reveal should we have nothing to support our leader's claims."

Hardshell clacked his mandibles together excitedly, "Then what must we do to aid our master?"

"Simple. Find what he seeks," the purple mech said deeply, continuing to walk on, "we will either find their corpses or burn the planet searching for them. Their fight against us will end on this world and Lord Megatron will begin an age of conquer wherever he deems fit."

C.Y.L.A.S. held in a growl and instead shoved Hardshell forward, "Fine, then get moving! The faster we get this done, the faster we can move on from this fantasy!"

Hardshell hissed, raising an arm up as though to strike the smaller mech. But his claws never came down. The Insecticon shrieked in upset and scuttled forward, diving into towering piles of rock to move them. C.Y.L.A.S. looked on with a scowl and followed after the brute, his servos neatly folded behind his back as he brooded quietly.

Shockwave observed the two as they parted from him. He was not at all oblivious to the transgressions the disfigured mech was worried about. He understood why his leader was pressing so hard to insist that the Autobots were dead. Weakness. That was all it boiled down to. Creating a more evident weakness in Starscream, a more ready willingness to give up. A more ready willingness to surrender himself and his power to Megatron's whim. Believing their enemies to be dead was only a part of that plan. And Shockwave was already prepared with his own gift for his leader, one that would ensure this 'fantasy', as C.Y.L.A.S. had put it, to become real.


	153. Darkmount, NV III

Ch. 153

Starscream stared at the offered cube of energon then in disbelief at Megatron's smirking faceplates. The warlord was undeterred as he held the energon towards him more insistently even after the seeker turned away.

"You will need to refuel soon, my dear Starscream," Megatron chuckled, "Do you truly believe I will allow you to starve yourself? Your power will not let you die, but there is no reason now why you need to force yourself into suffering..."

Starscream kept his helm turned from him. He had finally been moved to the upper deck of the ship as Megatron couldn't stay away from his duties. The warlord glanced out at his quietly busy troops, each having been informed to speak nothing of the Autobot base or the reports coming in from said location. It was forbidden. So the silent room, aside from small beeps from working computers, was welcomed readily. No problems, no battles, no interruptions...

Megatron stood from his throne and stepped aside, taking Starscream by the arm to sit him down, "Make yourself comfortable, my dear second," he purred, setting the energon cube on the armrest beside the smaller mech, "and refuel. You will need it. We will have a busy evening tonight."

Starscream was not at all comfortable. Never in all his function did he believe he would ever want to jump from this seat, this throne he had sought for so long, in favor of finding the Autobots. In favor of finding his team... The seeker held in a sigh. He was tired. Not just from the physical drain of it all but from the emotional turmoil. Even he didn't know where they had ended up. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Megatron had been right. Just because the site hadn't been fully excavated didn't mean they weren't still there...

* * *

"It's been HOURS!" Ratchet hollered, trying to shove his way to the Harbinger's ground bridge controls; Breakdown and Bulkhead held him back, even as he struggled, "We have to try, we have to get back! Optimus could still be-"

"Doc, relax," Wheeljack winced from his seat in the corner, "I'm tellin' you... Prime's fine."

Ratchet turned to glare at his patient, "And how would you know?! Did Starscream tell you that?!"

The white Wrecker shook his helm, "Nah, I just know. But if we go out like this, Prime won't have a team to get back to..."

Arcee interjected before the medic could retort, grabbing the older mech's arm, "Ratchet. Listen. This is the hardest we've ever been hit before. We all know it. But Wheeljack is right. If we try to bridge in to look for him, we'll be killed. Now you tell me: who will be left then to help Optimus save Starscream?"

Ratchet didn't speak, only glaring and trying hard not to cry. What was left of Team Prime had all made it to the Harbinger in one piece. At least, that had been the growing assumption until the ground bridge had been deactivated and the signal to the Autobot base lost. Then they all waited... and waited... and waited...

"W..." Raf whimpered from atop Bumblebee's shoulder, "Well then what do we do?"

Ratchet kept his glare on Arcee, "We can't just sit here," he hissed.

The femme nodded, "And I more than agree. So, we do what we would have done. New base, new challenges. We'll make do with what web been given. Once we have established that we won't need to move again, we'll mount a plan of attack."

"I'll need a little help then," Knockout grumbled, "Optimus asked that the rest of the ship be modified to accommodate the extra numbers. I need heavy lifters and nimble digits to help with the upgrades."

Arcee crossed her arms, "Bulkhead, Breakdown and Soundwave?"

Knockout nodded, "The four of us could handle that."

The four mechs left the ground bridge room and Arcee took Ratchet's servos, "Ratchet, this is hard on all of us but we'll get through it. I know I'm not Optimus, I know whatever I say won't make this any better-"

Wheeljack chuckled from his seat and Arcee frowned at him, "Got something to say?"

The Wrecker smirked, "Yeah actually. Cause maybe what I gotta say will make things better. So lemme start with this: assign tasks to everyone else."

The femme wasn't in the mood for games but time dictated they use every second wisely, "Fine... Raf?" the boy perked up, "Can you, Jack, June and Miko contact Agent Fowler as carefully as you can? No traces, we can't chance anything."

Rat nodded, "I have my computer. I could do it. What do I tell him?"

Arcee shook her helm, "Don't tell him anything," she watched as Bumblebee carefully set the boy on the floor, "establish a connection first. If he has been compromised as our Autobot liaison then we can't have him knowing where we are."

The boy made his way out of the room to find the rest of his friends and Arcee sighed tiredly, covering her optics with a servo, "Wheeljack, you're really in no condition to do much right now, so Bumblebee? I'm going to need you and Smokescreen to go through the supplies and relics we brought here and organize them."

Bumblebee whirled and sputtered, saying it wasn't a problem but that he couldn't find Smokescreen.

The femme looked up in surprise and frowned, "What are you talking about?"

The yellow mech shrugged and beeped to explain that he and the kids had gone around the base a couple times after the ground bridge went down to look for the white mech; he was gone.

Arcee's optics blinked and she turned to Wheeljack, who had a wide smile on his faceplates. Among the many relics thrown quickly about the room they were in, a smaller device that should have been on a console in the corner was visibly gone.

"... The Phase Shifter's gone too," she murmured.

Ratchet looked worried, "Well what does that mean?"

Wheeljack chuckled, "Like I said, Prime's gonna be just fine..."

* * *

Patrols surrounding the remains of the Autobot base were running like clockwork. Pairs of Vehicons scouted together, searching as dusk began to settle the blue sky into fading reds. Their only tasks were to find the Autobots and if found alive, to turn them into pieces.

A pair of the drones walked just to the edge of an outcropping of stones but paused from going further. This was the edge of the perimeter. The next patrol would search this spot again in a few minutes. As the pair turned and walked back, a quiet hum echoed into the encroaching night. Smokescreen's helm and upper chassis appeared from out of a rock, a blue phase energy protecting him from being crushed.

The mech frowned into the darkness as he listened for any approaching dangers. A tug on his arm still within the rock made him flinch and he rolled his optics, tugging back.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on, I got you," Smokescreen pulled back, helping to Optimus to phase through beside him, "But I think we're gonna have a more likely chance of getting caught if we're both exposed."

The Prime peered out into the night, "I understand your concerns, but I need to see this for myself..."

Optimus looked upward, high into the sky, at the Decepticon's ship that hovered without worry. It was unchallenged, without opposition. The a Nemesis exposed itself to the world as though it had already won.

The red mech glared, "Smokescreen, I am torn. We need to regroup with our team..."

Smokescreen sighed, "Yeah, I know... But how can we do that when one of ours is trapped on that ship?"

"That is the dilemma we face," Optimus admitted, "Should we make our way back to the Harbinger, we will have far more strength in our numbers. But if we leave now, we may never find ourselves this close to saving Starscream ever again..."


	154. Darkmount, NV IV

Ch. 154

-Earlier-

Wheeljack finally stood with a roar, energon pouring from his leg, "We can't keep talking about this! We have to go, we can't stay, there's no time!"

Ratchet took a hold of the mech and helped him to the bridge, "Fine, you and I are the going to be the first to join Arcee at the Harbinger. Optimus, I expect you to send the rest in after us with armfuls of supplies."

Optimus nodded, but didn't speak. He watched as Smokescreen frowned harder and ran into the bridge after the two without reason. The young mech saw Wheeljack continuing to struggle against Ratchet, trying to break free.

"Doc, you gotta listen! Splitting us up ain't gonna give Scream a chance in the Pit!"

Ratchet scoffed, "Yes the situation is dire, but that is no excuse for this behavior! And if you don't settle down you'll leak what little energon you have left from your systems and I really don't feel like putting myself through a long and arduous surgery to save you!"

Smokescreen went to the medic's side, helping him sit the Wrecker down in a chair among the relics and supplies that were haphazardly transported there.

Ratchet stood and huffed, "I'm going to grab a medical kit," he looked up as Arcee stepped into the ground bridge room and sighed in relief, "Good, Arcee, come help me."

The two walked out of the room and Smokescreen went to follow but his arm was grabbed by Wheeljack, the wounded mech growling through the pain, "Kid, kid, you gotta listen."

"I'm here," he set his servo over Wheeljack's nodding, "C'mon, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Wheeljack grumbled, "Scream was very insistent. Don't split up. Stay together. We've been to the letter about everything else... or at least, you guys have. I can't screw this up. We split, and we're done. Promise me, and if you can't promise me then promise Scream, ok? Promise you'll make sure we all get back here. Can you do that kid?"

Smokescreen turned away. He was sure he had caused this. He shouldn't have fired at the seeker. He shouldn't have activated his hiccup. This was all his fa-

"KID!"

The young mech was jolted back and Wheeljack huffed, "Kid, you got this or what? Cause if I try to limp my way back to the 'Bots, I'll just be dragged back."

Smokescreen let his optics wander around the room until they settled on the device Starscream had once used on him, the Phase shifter.

With a slowly growing confidence moving through him, the white mech nodded and stood, "Jackie, I got this. You just make sure you don't die on us."

Wheeljack chuckled and watched Smokescreen grab up the Phase Shifter as he ran back to the bridge, "You got this, kid! Make it count!"

Smokescreen ran through the glowing ground bridge, activating the Phase Shifter after attaching it to his wrist, and hid in the walls of the Autobot base as Breakdown, Bulkhead and Knockout made their way through to the Harbinger.

- **Now** -

Smokescreen phased out from his rock hiding place only enough to see another patrol go by. Once they had cleared he pulled himself and Optimus out, both staying low to the ground.

"So what's the plan, Optimus?" the white mech murmured, "The longer Megatron has Starscream, the worse it's gonna get. But we need to get back to everyone else."

The Prime hummed lowly, "It is a situation that is not remedied by either option and as much as I wish to free Starscream now, the pair of us will not be able to rescue him on our own."

Smokescreen sighed, "I promised Wheeljack I wouldn't let us stay split up. And Scream told him that we needed to stick together..." his gaze wandered up, towards the still hovering Decepticon warship, "Optimus... do we abandon him now in favor of getting to everyone else...?"

Optimus's optics shuttered close. He didn't want to make the decision. After everything the seeker had been through, after everything he had created or endured, this fate was unfair to leave him to.

"Smokescreen..." the Prime began but he stopped, unable to finish the thought.

Do they stay? Do they go? Could they risk being found? Killed?

The white mech held up his arm, "You know, I have the Phase Shifter. I could go up there and get him. Phase in, phase out, all that."

Optimus's optics onlined again, "Do you know where Starscream is being kept? How they are housing him? What sort of security has been made to keep him from escaping?"

Smokescreen felt an intake hitch, "... W... well, no but-"

"Then is appears, unfortunately, that our decision has been made for us..." the red mech looked up at the Nemesis, "Should we die trying to save him, the rest of our team would be on their own and yet, should we escape with Starscream, it would not be long before Megatron's forces would catch up with us again. Even with the Phase Shifter..."

Smokescreen cast his optics down, "So... we're leaving him."

"As hard as it is, yes. We must. If we do not, then his chances for rescue will dwindle further still. He would agree. We... must leave."

The white mech quickly wiped tears from his optics, "Ok... ok, so how are we getting out of here then?"

Optimus pointed out towards the horizon, "We will use the Phase Shifter to return to the underground cave systems," he said gently, "As long as we head in that direction, towards the location of the Harbinger, we will reach our team within a few days. Once we are out of visual and radar range of the Nemesis, we will phase out from under ground and drive the rest of the way. Until we are hailed with a COMM from our new base, it will not be safe to try and contact them."

Smokescreen nodded, "I think I can handle that... Optimus?"

"Yes, Smokescreen?"

The white mech hesitated, "Can we wait? Just a few minutes more? Please, just in case something happens? Just in case he-"

He stopped talking. He was vocalizing his hopes too much. But the Prime understood. So the pair sat, hidden by darkness and listened to patrols walk by in the night surrounding them. Crickets sang and a soft breeze blew soft sand dust onto their metal. But after a few minutes, Optimus had to nod to his companion. Smokescreen reluctantly activated the Phase Shifter and pulled the Prime into the ground with him, both feeling the bitter sting of guilt deep within their sparks.


	155. Darkmount, NV V

Ch. 155

"My dear Starscream," Megatron purred as he pulled away from the side of a Vehicon, "I am told your gift is ready."

The seeker didn't look up from the throne he was still sitting in. The warlord had bustled about the command deck to personally, and quietly, speak with each of his drones. He was given reports in hushed tones and updated on progressions with whispered words. Starscream couldn't tell if that was to hide the fact that the Autobots might still be alive or...

The seeker flinched as Megatron went to him and took him by the arm to lift him to his peds, "Come, my dear second, this is a celebration!"

The warlord's optics fell upon the untouched cube still resting on the armrest.

Megatron's grip on the smaller mech's arm increased, only slightly, in a restrained anger that only seemed to subside when he exhaled quietly.

"You did not drink your energon."

Starscream didn't respond, his optics still cast down.

Megatron chuckled after a moment and pulled the seeker close as he walked him to the lifts, "No matter. You will drink and toast with me on the flight deck. I will have to insist upon that."

The smaller mech struggled to escape his captor's grasp, to afford himself even a few inches of space away from Megatron. But the warlord was just as strong as he had ever been. Pulling away was futile. Starscream could only dig his ped spikes into the floor to show a resistance but this act was soon abandoned when he and Megatron entered the lifts. As much as he still wanted to fight, he was weakening.

"I am so glad you have returned," the larger mech continued to praise, even if the admiration was being delivered under the sight of blinded optics, "Our combined forces will dominate every opposition, every defiant rebellion... I will have you at my side to bear witness to all the power I will soon wield..."

Starscream grimaced but continued to say nothing. Since the full manifestation of Megatron's insanity his words meant nothing, doubly so if it went against the warlord's own view of the situation. And because he would not listen he would continue to stay quiet. Watching and waiting was his best option anyhow...

The lift door reopening onto the flight deck made Starscream begin to feel squeamish. Higher ranking Vehicons were lined up neatly about the deck, the groups each saluting as Megatron walked the seeker down the lines to an open space left on the far side of the ship deck. The sun was nearly gone over the mountains, the last reds and oranges licking at the purple and indigo hues that moved in to replace them. Starscream shuddered at the darkness and went rigid when he noticed Shockwave, Hardshell and C.Y.L.A.S. waiting at the end of the rows of Vehicons. Shockwave was holding a box.

"So, my dear Starscream," Megatron whispered into the trembling seeker's audials, "are you ready for your gift?"

Starscream shook his helm. Perhaps digging his peds into the floor again wouldn't be a bad idea. But he was already being led to the end of the watching Vehicons, to what he was certain would be the end of his own sanity. This 'gift' Megatron wished to bestow upon him made his spark sink and his tank burn. He was just as afraid as he had been in those moments before he had- The seeker shuttered his optics tightly. Probably not the best time to be thinking about 'DEAD'.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave addressed, bowing lightly as he gripped the box, "your gift has been completed to your specifications."

Megatron chuckled, "Yes, I am excited to see what you've done with it," his optics locked on Starscream once more, "Now, my dear second, allow me to present you with something special..."

The warlord directed the seeker to stand in front of him so he was looking out at the Vehicons. Starscream clenched his servos into fists as this farce, this spectacle, began. Because that's all it really was: a show. For what, the smaller mech didn't know or want to know. So when Megatron turned to Shockwave in the last few minutes of the sun's dying light to open the box, Starscream shuttered his optics tightly. He didn't want to know, he didn't want to see. He didn't want to be there.

"Decepticons!" he heard Megatron call out over the audience, "We have finally rescued our second in command, returning him to his rightful place within our ranks!" a loud hurrah followed, but settled quickly, "His presence back aboard our ship will begin a new era of change, of limitless power! A power that will not just be known and feared upon this planet or our home of Cybertron, but beyond this galaxy and all galaxies that dare to challenge us!"

Starscream still refused to look. Even after the loud cheers erupted, even after they subsided. Even after he heard Megatron reach into the box and remove something from it.

"This is for you, my dear Starscream," Megatron whispered to him, setting something atop his helm, "I give you... your freedom."

The seeker stiffened and slowly onlined his optics. The Vehicons cheered in awe of this thing placed upon him. He glanced at Hardshell, who was purring loudly, and C.Y.L.A.S., who was smirking widely. A quick look at Shockwave even showed a small bit of excitement as his single red optic brightened considerably.

Starscream couldn't take it. With his servos shaking and still bound at the wrists by his imbedded cuffs, he reached up to pull this 'gift' from his helm for inspection.

"I am pleased with the craftsmanship," Megatron preened, "Shockwave, you did marvelously."

"I did what I could with the materials provided," the purple mech admitted, "but it seems to convey exactly what you needed it to, my lord."

It was a crown. The 'gift' was a crown.

Starscream felt his optics well with tears and his intakes become hyperventilating pants.

It was a crown in multiple colors, each piece of it welded and fitted together in a haphazard fashion.

The seeker let out a choked whimper and C.Y.L.A.S. laughed.

"Well, would you look at that. He's speechless."

Starscream struggled to keep his grip on the accessory as he took in the details of what he was holding.

Megatron smiled and helped him hold it up, "A fine piece, wouldn't you say?" he chuckled, "But I would have to say that my favorite side," he sneered, turning the crown in the smaller mech's servo, "is this one."

Starscream felt his optics widen.

"What do you think, my dear Starscream? Such a nice red. And it even has a portion of the emblem."

The seeker didn't want to process it. The crown. This crown. Was a welding of Autobot chassis scraps.

Starscream's hyperventilating became more evident, his legs becoming too unstable to support him anymore. As Megatron took hold of him to keep him standing, the seeker began to sob. It was too much. With a wailing shriek, Starscream tore himself from the warlord's hold and threw the crown to the floor, grabbing at his helm as he screamed. His wings were starting to vibrate rapidly and he smacked C.Y.L.A.S.'s spider legs off him when they tried to pin him down.

"C.Y.L.A.S., leave him," Megatron ordered him calmly, his smile unwavering, "He needs time to fully embrace this moment."

Starscream pressed his servos into his helm harder. It wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. He couldn't be alone. They couldn't be gone. He hadn't gone through everything he did to live in this moment, to suffer this situation.

The seeker's intakes weren't cycling anymore. He couldn't catch an intake to satisfy the fire burning within him.

"I can't- I can't-," Starscream screamed.

Megatron purred, "You can. Congratulations, my dear Starscream. I have freed you from Autobot torment forever."

The seeker cried, shaking his helm, "No!" he backed away, "NO!"

"You cannot deny this any longer," the warlord laughed, "They are gone! We have finally defeated them! The Autobots, Optimus Prime, they're all dead!"

Starscream felt his hiccup charging within him and pieces of his chassis began to ripple into static, "THEY'RE NOT GONE! THEY CAN'T BE GONE! I CAN'T-"

This hiccup was different. His mind was in agony. His spark felt like it was being ripped to pieces. Hardshell moved forward to grab him and the seeker's chassis tackled into the Insecticon, his frame crackling with a sparking gold electricity and his wings passing large amounts of static between them. The bug flew out into the rows of Vehicons, shrieking in surprise and pain as he crashed into the drones. As quick as it started, the hiccup fizzled out and Starscream felt his chassis weakening again.

No one moved.

C.Y.L.A.S.'s optics widened as he remembered back to the destructive nature of this state. But the seeker had nothing left to give as he took tentative steps back and let out a strangled sob.

"I can't... do this..." he stepped to the ledge of the flight deck, watching as Megatron's optics widened, "I would rather die than let you win."

"You wouldn't," the warlord hissed quietly, "Get back here. Now."

Starscream shook his helm, "If they're dead, then I'm going with them... The last of the Autobots dies with me."

Megatron snarled loudly, "Get BACK HERE!"

The smaller mech shook his helm again and stepped back, throwing himself off the side of the Nemesis and disappearing into the darkness below, the last of the sunlight drowning in the void of the night.


	156. Darkmount, NV VI

Ch. 156

He hadn't felt this free in what felt like an eternity. The wind flying passed his faceplates, the tickle of currents on his wings, the last of the warm day whistling against his chestplate even as the cool night began to overtake everything else. Starscream smiled. This felt right. It wasn't what he had wanted, but he didn't care anymore. He was away from the Decepticons, away from his prison, away from _him_.

The sound of a roar followed his descent along with a transformation sequence. He was being followed. Freedom was starting to look farther and farther away. As Starscream fell through the sky he turned his chassis to see Megatron's alt. mode flying after him. The seeker's optics widened. There was no escape, was there?

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream squealed and just barely managed to alter his position in the air to dodge a tackle from the warlord. No other sounds from above him gave any indication that others were coming for him. This was between the lord and his second.

"YOU DARE TO TAKE YOURSELF FROM ME?!"

Megatron turned hard and flew back up, aiming to slam into the plummeting mech as he fell. But Starscream turned to face him and the ground and angled his wings, avoiding the attack a second time as the earth began to come up fast. The seeker hoped his hiccup wouldn't activate. It was a scary thought, but he actually hoped that he would crash into the earth below and this nightmare would end. He knew Ultra Magnus was coming, that he would be here any day now, but if Starscream was still alive then Megatron would still have the advantage. If he was the only one left after all this, the seeker knew he would have a better chance at doing... something.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!"

Starscream felt a sharp stab in his back and he squealed, feeling sharp claws wander over his chassis and latch onto him tightly. He cried out in pain as he was spun back around to face his nightmare, fiery red optics boring into his chassis with an anger that could be felt in every fiber of his being.

Words were lost under terrified screams and pained cries as the seeker tried to free himself from Megatron's grasp. The wind swirling around them threatened to tear the two from each other but the warlord's hold was stronger than nature's will. Starscream sobbed as his bound arms missed crucial moments to fight back, as his frantic kicks and smacks did little or nothing to deter the larger mech into releasing his grip. A sudden thought occurred to the seeker and he threw his wings open wide, hoping the stiff air around them would spiral against the limbs and send Megatron flying off him. But the warlord quickly reached around with an arm and encircled his wings, crushing them against his back.

Starscream shrieked when he felt a searing pain ripple through him. He felt energon leaking from his back, his thruster crushed and wings torn at the joints. Megatron reached around his with other arm to ensure the smaller mech couldn't wriggle away and used his legs to entangle around the seeker's. He had caught him once again. But that didn't stop the pair from continuing their descent.

Starscream still held out hope. Through all the pain and fear, he was still hopeful that his hiccup wouldn't work. And if both of them crashed, from the distance they had fallen, there was more than just a chance that neither would live to heal through the injuries. Just that little bit of hope...

The seeker's hopes were dashed away when he felt the slowing of time around him. The hiccup charged and began displacing his chassis, Megatron's with him, and just before the pair hit the ground they were shot to the side. The warlord curled himself around Starscream and held onto him as tightly as he dared while he allowed his own chassis to act as a shield, the two rolling painfully into the dirt. When their momentum finally died down and they stopped moving Starscream found himself pinned under Megatron, the smaller mech shaking as he cried.

Neither spoke as the darkness of the night was broken by the glow of the trickling leak from the seeker's energon. The warlord parted from Starscream only enough to pull his arms above his helm and inspect the mech for other injuries. The seeker was too weak to fight back. He felt his mind slipping, reeling from what he had just tried to do out of anguish and desperation. And because he had failed, he would now be used to destroy everything.

Megatron couldn't take his optics off his devastated prisoner. What he had tried to accomplish angered the warlord. It made him want to thrash and beat the mech as he had done before. But he couldn't be that rash. He had just proven to the seeker that the Autobots were vanquished, that everything he had been exposed to these last, long months was gone. He had to be... patient, understanding. And now that he possessed Starscream, it was only a matter of time. He couldn't hold out forever.

"Starscream..." Megatron said softly, leaning forward to speak into the seeker's audials, "My dear Starscream... I will never let you have the opportunity to attempt an act such as this again. You will submit to my rule and dominance. I have caught you, my dear Starscream, and now that they are gone there is no one to come for you. Whether you stand with me of your own volition or if I have to force you myself, you will aid my total control of this universe. I caught you. I caged you. I have you. You are mine, my dear Starscream. Never forget that. You are mine."


	157. Scattered

Ch. 157

Arcee sighed at the hushed tone of their new base. It didn't feel the same. It wasn't somewhere they had 'moved' to; they had run there so they could live another day. It was just a place they had gone to out of a necessity.

A knock at the doorframe of the lab made the femme look up in surprise. She had gone to the laboratory to find some solitude. She had certainly not expected to be sought out by her peers.

"Arcee?" came Breakdown's deep voice, his yellow optics peering in, "Hey, you in here?"

Arcee sighed and nodded, "I'm here, Breakdown. You can turn on the lights if you want."

The mech switched on the overhead lights and stepped in, frowning lightly, "You're not hiding from everybody... are ya? Cause if it's one of those moments, I can just go."

The femme smiled lightly and patted the lab stool beside the one she was sitting on, "I was just taking some time away," Breakdown sat beside her and she crossed her arms as she leaned forward onto the lab desk, "Something wrong?"

The mech shrugged, "Just a few updates, I guess. We got most of the other portions of the base mapped out. Doc's setting up a master plan to get the electrical up and running so we'll have more space than just piling everybody in the bridge room."

Arcee nodded, "That's good to hear... But why come to tell me?"

"Well, I figured with Optimus sort of gone that you were taking charge?"

That was a thought Arcee hadn't wanted to think about.

After the femme flinched Breakdown tensed up, "Sorry, was that-"

"No," Arcee sighed, "Don't be sorry. It's not fine, but... don't be sorry. You're looking for someone to take over where Optimus left off. I understand that... But Wheeljack seems to think that he's alive."

Breakdown blinked in confusion, "Prime's still kicking? How do we know?"

The femme gestured out the door, "Haven't you noticed that destiny's child is missing? He took the Phase Shifter with him, too."

The larger bot chuckled, "So Smokescreen's out there on the front lines, huh? Well, he better not get himself caught."

Arcee shook her helm, "He won't. He's pretty agile for being so experienced. And with Optimus looking after him, I doubt they could get into too much trouble."

Breakdown smiled, but it was heavy, "Then why haven't we tried to COMM them?"

Arcee paused and frowned ahead at nothing, "... Just in case. If they decide to... Let's just say I have a small feeling that they want to do something stupid..."

"Like sneak aboard the Nemesis to save Scream?"

The femme scoffed, "Primus, they better not. After everything that's happened, to go after them now would just get more of us killed or captured."

Breakdown sighed, "Mostly killed. And we should worry but maybe not so much. Starscream's been through a lot, he can handle this."

"You think?"

The mech nodded, "Sure. After all that he's done before getting to this timeline and then reliving it all? He's got to have some sort of resistance built up in that chassis."

Arcee smiled weakly, "I hope you're right..."

"Oh, yoooo hoooo~?" a purring voice called from the hallway, "Breakdown, you know I don't like playing hide-and-seek with you ever since the sunset ombré number three incident~"

Breakdown held in a shudder and grumbled, "In here, doc. I'm just having a conversation, that's all."

Knockout poked his helm in, "Oooo, who with?" when he spotted Arcee, he rolled his optics, "Oh, it's just you."

The femme smirked, "Yep, just me. Did you need to take Breakdown back?"

The red mech frowned, "No. Maybe. I guess it can wait," he planted his elbows down across the table from them, "So what are we gossiping about?"

"Just the repairs we were handling," Breakdown shrugged, "Nothing fun or... is the word saucy?"

Knockout purred, "The word is 'juicy', but I guess it could be saucy, too. And really? That's all?"

Arcee shook her helm, "Also about Smokescreen and Optimus."

The medic quieted down somewhat and sighed, "Yes, that could get a bit touchy... When are we going to look for them?"

The femme shuttered her optics, "I know it's hard, but keeping the rest of this team alive is a priority. I would like to wait a couple days more before trying to COMM them. At least then we'd have a smaller chance of accidentally getting them found or killed."

Knockout hummed gently, "Smart but... you think everyone else will go with that flow?"

Arcee sat up straighter, looking up at the ceiling, "I don't know... We'll talk to them in the morning..."


	158. Scattered II

Ch. 158

Smokescreen was tired, but he wouldn't be the first to admit such a thing. At least, not quite yet. He and Optimus had been driving for almost a solid twelve hours. They hadn't stopped for rest or recharge since they left the destroyed site of their former base. Since they left Starscream behind...

If he were in bot mode, he would have shook his helm vigorously.

 _Stop obsessing over it_ , he tried to think loudly to himself.

But there was little use. Instead, he allowed his sensors to take in the scenery around them. The pair had passed through three cities and had been stuck in seven instances of heavy traffic, one involving an overturned semi and split crates of bell pepper crops. Now they were back out on wide open two lane roads with nothing but plains of grass on either side and formidable mountains ahead of them. What they were doing was dangerous, and that didn't just mean driving the full length to the Harbinger at such a distance.

"Smokescreen," Optimus COMMed him, his voice as ragged as the white mech felt, "we are approaching another gas station. After this, there is a mountain pass that should provide us with optimal shelter so we may rest."

Smokescreen couldn't stop the exhausted groan that escaped his vocalizer, "Optimus, that is the best thing I've heard in a while... How long?"

The red semi sped up, an eager air about him to make it to their destination so they could finally stop, "At our current speed, we shall be there in ten minutes."

The white mech's engine revved loudly and pulled into the opposite lane to pass the larger bot's vehicle mode, "Let's make that less. I gotta let these tires have some relief or they might fall off."

The two sped down the road way and passed the station. When it was well out of view and the mountain pass became ever more visible, Smokescreen transformed and ran down the road, activating the Phase Shifter as he picked a target.

"Alright Optimus, I'm ready!" he called back.

The red semi transformed and ran after the smaller mech, grabbing a servo when it was offered. Smokescreen held onto the Prime's servo tightly as the two phased into a wall of mountain rock and finally collapsed in a dark cavern that was cooled with a trickling of water seeping in from somewhere above them. Neither mech moved. The silence was just as welcomed as the reprieve from their long journey. And it could take them a couple days more before they were within range of the Harbinger. Maybe more...

"Op..." Smokescreen panted lightly as he finally sat up, the dark becoming unsettling as he enhanced his optics to glow brighter, "Optimus?"

The Prime sighed gently in response, "I am here, Smokescreen... Are you alright?"

The smaller mech shrugged but shook his helm even as he answered with a contradicting, "I'm fine..."

Optimus smiled weakly, "Then why are you disagreeing with yourself?"

Smokescreen grumbled, "I... I'm thinking about Starscream."

The red mech nestled his back against the mountain cavern wall, "We cannot dwell on the decision we made. What is done is done. Against the whole of the Decepticon army and Megatron's unpredictability, we would have been destroyed... and Starscream would have been made to watch us perish."

Smokescreen frowned, "You think?"

Optimus nodded, "Controlling Starscream has been at the forefront of Megatron's mind for some time now. Our deaths, our proof of nonexistence to save him from that control would compromise Starscream's state of mind... and his will."

The white mech turned away to pick gently at his peds, flicking away grime that had accumulated from their long drive, "... D..."

Smokescreen hesitated. What he wanted to ask he knew he didn't want to vocalize, but Optimus was patient and the longer the smaller mech stayed silent, thinking, the more he knew he wanted to hear an answer from someone else.

"... Do you think he's ok?"

Optimus shuttered his optics, "... I do not know, Smokescreen. I hope, with everything in my spark, that he has every intention of fighting back. I hope that he knows we escaped from the base without harm... I hope that Megatron is at least showing him the respect he deserves. Starscream has more than earned that. He... is not the same mech he used to be."

Smokescreen smiled, but it was mixed with a look of pain that emanated from the guilt he felt, "He really was the Decepticon second-in-command, wasn't he?"

The Prime nodded, "He was... and now he has become so much more than simply a soldier defecting from the faction he helped build. I hope he sees that, too. I hope he fights back against Megatron not because he is an Autobot, but for himself. For who he has become."


	159. Scattered III

Ch. 159

"I must admit," Megatron purred as he watched through a small observation window at Starscream settling himself in the brig, "I am surprised he is still awake."

Shockwave hummed lowly beside his leader, "His current state should have dictated an easier acceptance of the sedatives I gave him after his injuries were repaired."

"And he is fully functional?"

The purple mech hesitated, as though reliving each procedure he had performed hours earlier, then nodded, "Aside from his T-cog still being deactivated, yes. His injuries were not as critical as first assessed. He is as fully functional as he was before he attempted to... disappoint you, my liege."

Megatron smirked and said nothing to add to the comment. Shockwave was beginning to learn how to rephrase his wording. Starscream had... nearly disappointed the warlord. That was the phrase Megatron wanted to hear. Not what the seeker had really attempted, what he had almost succeeded in accomplishing. Starscream had nearly escaped. Starscream had nearly died. Starscream had nearly killed the tyrant that gazed upon him with nothing but obsession and a corrupted fondness that even Shockwave couldn't quite understand. But it wasn't his duty to understand nor fully comprehend his leader's way, only to aid in the final goals: conquer, victory, domination.

Megatron touched the door of the brig and dug his claws into the metal, his optics never daring to leave the seeker's trembling and sulking form, "Is he ready to join us once more?"

Shockwave's shoulders shifted, "This is not well advised, my lord. He has... much to process since you accomplished his... liberation."

 _Since you mentally scarred him with the presentation of his 'crown'_ , the purple mech thought.

"If I may turn your attentions to matters more pressing," he offered.

Megatron scowled quietly and kept his gaze on Starscream, "You are displeasing me, Shockwave."

Shockwave nodded, "Noted, my liege. I shall be mindful of the words I chose."

"Speak."

"We still have a few glitches to clear from our systems. I have a gift to present to you, my lord, that should accomplish the task quickly and efficiently."

The warlord's optics finally darted from his prisoner to his science officer, but he did not look pleased, "Shockwave," he said in a warning tone.

The purple mech held up a servo, "I shall say no more of this. Meet me on the flight deck within the hour. I shall have what I have promised waiting for you."

Shockwave pulled away from his liege and walked silently to the ground bridge station deeper in the ship. He would have to make a trip to the Decepticon's hidden space bridge in order to retrieve his gift for his leader.

* * *

Megatron had stayed longer than he realized to watch his caged seeker pace lightly in his cell. He watched for any hidden signs of something more, of body language that could help him understand what the smaller mech was thinking. He watched his sad blue optics slowly trace the gouges and tears in the room's walls. He watched his wings hang in a sagging state, limp with fear and heavy with tragedy. Megatron drank in the sight like a mech starved of energon. This creature was hardly the Starscream he had come to know all those millions of years ago. He wasn't even close to the mech he remembered from the past few years. This mech, this seeker... _his_ dear Starscream, was hard to describe, even to himself.

"My lord."

Megatron winced and answered his COMM, scowling, "Shockwave, I am busy!"

"I understand, my lord," he replied, "but I have been waiting for you on the flight deck-"

The warlord cut the COMM and used every muster of will he had to draw himself away from the sight of his sorrowful treasure. He stomped angrily through the halls of his ship and made his way to a lift that would take him to the flight deck. As he made his ascension, he identified the feeling of dread broiling within him. So far, his officers and the very few drones who knew had been careful about the mention of Autobot activities. They were dead. That was all his dear Starscream needed to know. But Shockwave now had a gift that could spoil his lie. And if that seeker even had a whiff of the Autobot's escape...

Megatron simply growled to himself and exited the lift as it opened to the flight deck, C.Y.L.A.S. and Hardshell waiting to great him alongside Shockwave. The mechs were standing out on the open platform, a large ground bridge open and pulsating behind them.

"My liege," Shockwave bowed, C.Y.L.A.S. and Hardshell following suit, "I trust your observations yielded some promising results?"

The warlord held in a snarl. How he watched and coded to memory every detail of Starscream's form and actions and expressions and-

"My patience is thin for everyone on this ship except for my second," Megatron strode forward, his optics settling on the bridge, "so make this quick so that I may return to my... observations."

Shockwave nodded and gazed upon the portal, "Very well. For you, my liege..."

A great rumble shook the ship even before the purple mech's 'gift' made it full through. A great, snarling snout pushed out of the bridge, followed by sharpened claws and talons that scratched into the deck. A strong body emerged after, great wings held tight at its back, and the monstrous form finally pulled through its legs and long tail before the portal deactivated.

Megatron stared this beast down as it opened its great wings and looked upon him with striking yellow optics. A bellowing roar erupted from the 'gift's maw as it flapped its wings, causing Hardshell and C.Y.L.A.S. to step back.

Shockwave turned, presenting the creation to his leader, "My lord, I give you Predaking: the ultimate Autobot hunter."

Megatron's optics widened. His mouth curled into a snarl. His expression was far from the awe and excitement the purple mech had been counting on. He had given him the greatest weapon against the Autobots. The warlord should have been thrilled.

"Shockwave," Megatron growled, his optics now boring into the frame of his science officer, "what have you done?!"

"My liege-?"

The silver mech grabbed Shockwave's arm and pulled him from the deck towards the lifts, "You bring this thing here?! Present it as an offering?! What am I to do with a beast that has no function?!"

Shockwave allowed the treatment, confusion clear in his voice as he attempted to structure his answer, "I... do not understand. We are still plagued with the Autobot scum that dare defy your rule. Predaking is perfectly capable of finding and eliminating-"

"That is NOT the point!"

The purple mech silenced himself immediately, watching as his leader seethed from every crevice of his chassis. Predaking had not moved from his spot, his optics trained to observe as his creator and master discussed... argued... the loud conversation was very one-sided...

"This creature- you're creation-" Megatron roared, "Starscream has seen it!"

Shockwave's optic flashed briefly, "Impos-"

"Not impossible! And now that you have summoned it, brought it here, presented it aboard MY ship, he will know!" the warlord shook with rage, "My dear Starscream KNOWS what this beast's function is for! He will know that Optimus and the Autobots survived!" Megatron stomped forward, forcing the smaller mech back, "He will be rebellious and uncontrollable once more! He will begin to hope again! He will try to find them, to resist what his destiny will finally boil down to and I will lose him and the power he holds! So I will ask now, once again, Shockwave: what have you DONE?!"


	160. Scattered IV

Ch. 160

It took everything Megatron had not to beat the purple mech where he stood. What had his officer done? The beast's introduction onto the ship's flight deck was loud and emphatic; it had been meant to be an expression of strength and power. But to the warlord it was nothing but a display against all of the carefully structured lies and manipulative tactics he had made for his second. His _dear_...

Megatron glared back at Predaking, who still had yet to move from his spot. Hardshell tentatively approached the beast and the Predacon growled at him, causing the Insecticon to rush back beside C.Y.L.A.S. It was too much. The silver tyrant had to think.

"Shockwave," he growled quietly, "do nothing with your creation until I have come to a decision on its position..." he looked to Predaking once more, huffing gently, "But to say that I am disappointed would be a lie; I am impressed, Shockwave. Had this been in any other situation, I would not hesitate to send Predaking out to destroy our enemies... but I do not have that luxury. So tend to your beast. I will return soon..."

The warlord turned away and entered the lifts, his mind quickly trying to mediate the problems this new arrival created. It didn't take more than a moment's glance to know this beast was a being of brutal strength. It could very effectively destroy the Autobots, wherever they were hiding. But then more problems arose. To send Predaking to find them meant admitting to their state of life. When he was connected to Starscream's mind, Megatron had seen how terrified he was of this monster's power and mercilessness and raw strength and intimidation...

The warlord's mind wandered and when the lifts opened he found his peds taking him to the place he truly wanted to be: in front of the brig cells once more. His optics focused on the seeker he continued to obsess over, the small form of the mech sitting in a tight, shivering ball on the floor. Megatron leaned against the brig door, his faceplates nearly touching the observation glass window as he tried to see Starscream's optics. But the smaller mech was turned away, his expression of what his chassis seemed to portray as 'fear' hidden from the silver tyrant. Something in Megatron found this to be... unacceptable.

Large claws activated the cell door's security pad. The warlord felt his chassis burn with excitement as the door hissed and opened, slipping away. Starscream flinched and curled in tighter as the mech walked in slowly. The air in the room felt like it was alive with burning embers and sparks of electrical fire, the energy making Megatron's armor tingle all the way down to his protoform. He knew where the energy, the power, was coming from. It made his own spark swell and shudder with the knowledge that he was the one who had found and contained this incredible legend... even if he didn't quite have the means to fully control it yet.

A sick, full smile slowly spread upon his faceplates as Megatron heard the door close him in the cell with his second and he stood above the seeker. Neither spoke. The tyrant basked in the energy he knew was being emitted from the smaller form. The charge of this power made Megatron chuckle quietly and he knelt down to sit beside Starscream, holding in a hum as the feeling grew stronger.

The seeker struggled to stop shaking and flinched back when he heard the warlord finally sigh gently, "So you heard it, didn't you?"

Starscream didn't speak so Megatron continued, "Shockwave presented me with a gift today. Though... I'm not yet sure what I shall use it for..."

When the seeker still didn't speak, the warlord took hold of the smaller mech's arm to pull him closer. Starscream shrieked and lashed out, his bound wrists doing nothing against the larger mech that sought to control him. His legs kicked out and Megatron simply ensnared the seeker in his arms to pin him against his side, the contact more important to him than the control.

"Now, my dear Starscream," the warlord smirked, "don't be so rude."

The smaller mech continued to struggle, forcing the warlord to grip his arm tighter and pull him into his lap, "Starscream-"

"What do you want, what MORE do you want from me?!"

Megatron smiled, "I simply wish to talk with you."

"Talk?!" the seeker choked out a sob, "TALK?! You horrible MONSTER! After everything you've done, everything you've taken from me, and now you have that CREATURE-"

The warlord purred and Starscream immediately silenced. So he was fully aware... There was little sense in lying about it all then.

"Yes," Megatron said softly, "I want to talk with you. I miss it. And the fearless comebacks you provided me with recently were refreshing."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT?!"

The warlord had to take hold of Starscream's wrists to stop the smaller mech from scratching him; the fight was still in him and he was enjoying it, "Not entirely. I want my second to advise his master in a very difficult decision. I want you back with me, at my side, my dear Starscream."

The seeker shook his helm and cried out in surprise when Megatron turned his chassis to face him, to face his ongoing nightmare.

"Speak with me," the tyrant sneered, "I can make this transition for you easier than you can imagine... but now I have a beast, a Predacon, awaiting orders I cannot give... so what am I to do with such a creation, my dear Starscream? I cannot simply... send it away, now can I?"

Starscream trembled and shuttered his optics tightly, whimpering quietly when he felt a claw gently wipe away a tear from his faceplates.

"Talk to me, my second. Tell me, what shall I do with this... _Predaking_."

The seeker's optics snapped open. He hadn't heard or mentioned the name, let alone had the bravery to think it, for almost a year and a half. His intakes became shallow pants as he struggled to control himself. This had been the creature that had killed him, that had intimidated and humiliated him before that and had no qualms about harming him in various fashions. This was the creature that had looked him in the optics, stared into his very spark before killing him... and was most likely the cause of all this... this...

Megatron pulled Starscream further up his chestplate as the smaller mech shuttered his optics again, gently turning his helm by the chin, "This creature... did it harm you, my second?" the seeker refused to open his optics so the warlord leaned down to whisper into his audials, "Did it dare to ever harm you here or there? Did it ever lay a claw upon you, my dear Starscream?"

The smaller mech still didn't respond, too focused on the sound of his short intakes and the feeling that his spark was about to leap from its casing... the sensation of his trembling claws tapping against the electrically charged metal of his captor...

Megatron smirked as he whispered again, "This monster did hurt you, didn't it? And since there are no Autobots for it to hunt and I could not dare to let it roam free... then what shall I do with it, my dear Starscream? Especially since its very name effects you so..."

Starscream clenched his servos tightly. Why was he being forced to even consider such a decision? He didn't want to think, let alone plot the fate, of this creature.

"I can protect you from him," Megatron hissed, "I can take away this pain for you. Would you like me to do that, my dear Starscream? Would you like me to kill... _Predaking_?"

The smaller mech couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped him. He hadn't even seen the brute yet and just the name alone was still haunting him. Megatron held him close, forcing Starscream's helm to rest under his own.

"Then I shall protect you, my second. I will dispatch of this horrid beast for you. Anything for you, my dear Star-"

"NO!"

The seeker surprised himself and the warlord as he shoved himself upright, his voice found again and his optics wide. He clenched his mouth tightly and studied the amused look on Megatron's faceplates, trying to think as to why he would dare to deny what the larger mech was offering. But maybe it was because of the offer that Starscream refused to accept it. It would be a favor that the warlord would hold over him, something else he could use against him. And, if memory served, the beast had eventually come to hate Megatron. That was a far more positive attribute given the... unfortunate circumstances.

Megatron tsked in a soft fashion, pulling his prisoner back down, "No? After everything this monster seems to have done to you? You are in so much pain. Why will you not allow me to help you?"

Starscream struggled to keep himself upright. He thought quickly, using skills he hadn't needed to since he had become... since he had earned the right to be an Autobot.

"I-" he whimpered, "w-what I mean to say is that killing him serves no purpose."

Megatron's optics began to glow brightly. There was something in his expression that looked primal, almost to the brink of a basic need that urged to be met. Starscream swallowed dryly. The warlord wanted to talk? Then he would talk.

"This... beast," Starscream started again, "has only just arrived. Surely you can find him some position to fulfill. I... thought you were beginning the age of a new empire? And... considering your loss of Dreadwing-"

"Murder," Megatron smirked, "let's not be gentle about it. Though it was in the defense of you, so perhaps 'gentle' is not quite the word to use. 'Necessary' is better... cathartic..." his claws climbed up the left side of the seeker's helm, stopping beside his optic, "To call it a 'gentle murder' really doesn't suit... just like the color in your optics-"

The seeker glared and pulled his helm away, "If you don't like them then stop looking at them."

"I didn't say I didn't like th-"

"My point is," Starscream interrupted, the feeling of confidence starting to aid him, "that if you want what you claim you want, you need the numbers to support it. And right now, they don't..." the smaller mech flicked his wings wide to shove the warlord's arms off him, slipping away, "Now leave. If you want to talk to me again, you had better come prepared with a more sensible topic..."

* * *

Megatron hadn't left straight away. He had stayed to watch his nervous silver treasure pace about the cell. The warlord was fascinated with every little quiver in his prey's wings, the tilt in his helm, even the furl in his brows at the frustration of his presence. Slowly, the larger mech had reminded himself; this process had to be done slowly. Folding his second back under his command was a task that demanded patience... But this form of slowly wasn't quite the pace he was on good terms with. So when he returned to the flight deck nearly an hour later to find Shockwave and Predaking where he had left them, the sneer on his faceplates should have been an indication that his decision was of a foreboding demise. It wasn't.

"Shockwave," he chuckled, "it would seem I have found an adequate position for your beast. For now, he is allowed to live upon this ship. He will be tended to accordingly and monitored."

Shockwave nodded at the orders, "I understand, my liege. But if I may ask...?"

"You may."

"What position will my creation take in our cause?"

Megatron walked forward, holding a servo out to Predaking; when the Predacon took a soft whiff and accepted the contact, the warlord sneered, "It would seem my dear Starscream's history with Predaking was a tortured one. He fears this creature with every scrap of his being."

"Then I will assume you will have Predaking stationed away from him."

The warlord laughed, "Not at all! Shockwave, I want it made clear: no physical harm is to come to my dear Starscream. Should you need to train the beast to accomplish this, then do so, for I intend to use Predaking as a guard for my second."

Shockwave's helm visibly moved in an act of disbelief, "... My liege, is it wise-"

"Yes, considering my dear Starscream's reaction to him you might think it an unfair method," Megatron chuckled, "but it is necessary. Predaking terrifies him. To be forced so close to that which creates such a feeling will be unbearable. I need that fear, Shockwave. I need him to be afraid. Because when the fear becomes too much, he will need to turn to someone to save him. And I intend to be waiting very close by..."


	161. Scattered V

Ch. 161

"Smokescreen?" Optimus murmured tiredly.

The white mech stirred and blearily looked around the dark cavern they had been resting in, "Yeah, m'up, m... awake..."

Optimus stood carefully to help Smokescreen up, looking around, "We have been recharging for quite some time... We need to start moving again."

The smaller mech nodded and stretched his arms as high as he could reach, "Alright, back at it then... How many more miles?"

As soon as the question was uttered, Smokescreen wished he hadn't asked. The ache in his tires from the miles he had already traveled became more prominent. The Prime could sense the agony and smiled gently.

"Do not worry about the length of the journey, only of the outcome," he told him, "We are closer than we were even a few moments ago."

"Because we've rested, right?"

Optimus nodded, "Precisely. And now we are able to travel once more after having taken time to care for our own wellbeing."

Smokescreen tried to smile, but he couldn't hold the expression. His chassis didn't just ache with pain.

"You need to let go of the guilt," the Prime murmured, watching him carefully, "We both do."

The white mech looked up in surprise, "You? Optimus, you did everything you could!"

Optimus shook his helm, "I could have done more. I could have listened to Ratchet when he told me he did not have a good feeling about the geode operation. I could have ensured Starscream's safety by leaving him back at our base. But I did not."

Smokescreen held his glossa and looked to the ground. The deafening silence around them, the warmth of the dark, underground chamber, was suffocating.

After a moment, Smokescreen sighed, "Yeah. You could've left Starscream back at the base... and then Megatron would have killed us and found him anyway by cortical patching with Jackie. But that didn't happen. We're alive. And as far as we know, so is Scream. You're right, Optimus, we do both need to let go of the guilt. Because if we hadn't done what we did, maybe things could have been a lot worse."

Optimus smiled and nodded, "Agreed, Smokescreen. So, let us continue on so that we may change things for the better."

The white mech smiled back, the expression stronger and more genuine. He activated the Phase Shifter, taking the Prime by the arm, and the two phased through the rock wall they had come from.

* * *

The pair had been driving carefully through the steep mountain range for only a couple hours when the feeling of being lost finally began to sink in. Smokescreen was getting anxious of the looming rocks above them, of the sparse trees that were daring to fall off the cliffs they clung to and into the road before them. Or maybe on them.

"Optimus," the white mech COMMed, "are we going the right way?"

"Despite our situation, yes, we are," Optimus informed him, "There is only one other road through this pass and it would lead us south."

"Which is not the direction we need right now," Smokescreen grumbled, "but are you sure-"

The red semi suddenly hit his brakes, causing Smokescreen to come to a stop. There were no other vehicles in the area so Optimus quickly transformed and put up his battle mask, frowning at the sky as he decided against transforming out a weapon. The white mech behind him followed his cue and transformed beside him, his optics scanning the area around them cautiously.

"Trouble?" he asked quietly.

The Prime nodded and leaned carefully over the side of the canyon cliffs they had been driving beside. The drop to the bottom, where a great river was churning, was more than a hundred feet below and the mountain across was too far to latch onto, even for Optimus and a running jump. Smokescreen's door wings twitched nervously. If the Decepticons were onto them, they had little in the ways of escape.

"There is something coming this way..." the Prime finally murmured, his optics glowing brighter as the sun became hidden behind the peak of the mountain, "and it is moving fast."

Smokescreen frowned, "We gotta go."

Both transformed and floored their engines, letting go of the need for safe driving as the hum of large turbines reached their audials. Smokescreen sped ahead of Optimus but gunned his engine just enough to stay in front. Whatever was coming was moving faster than they would be able to drive. But it didn't matter. As long as they could get far enough ahead to find a drop off or perhaps a mountain tunnel to duck in-

Smokescreen had no warning as his front tires slammed into fallen boulders that had mangled the road ahead. The white mech's vehicular form tumbled and spun rapidly out of control, veering to the right and over the cliff.

"SMOKESCREEN!"

Optimus transformed and dove as the smaller mech switched to his bot mode. The two barely managed to clasp servos and the red mech crashed hard onto the ledge of the cliff as Smokescreen coughed in pain at being slammed into the ridge side. More rocks from above tumbled down onto the pair and Optimus groaned as he quickly tried to lift his companion up onto the road. The hum of the turbines was nearly upon them.

"Optimus..." Smokescreen said quietly, looking tired and worn, "let me drop. I think I can hit the water from here, you just keep going-"

"Negative," the Prime almost growled; there was a small hint of anger and desperation in his voice as he continued to pull the smaller mech up, "If whomever is hunting us wishes to take us down, they will have to take us both on at the same time."

Smokescreen latched his digits into the dirt of the cliff the farther up he was pulled, relief in his optics, but a gasp escaped him when a bright, blinding light fell upon both of them. The loud, echoing hum of a large ship drew closer as it settled for hovering out over the canyon. Optimus watched carefully, unable to fully make out the craft. In any case, whether good or bad, they had been found.


	162. Scattered VI

Ch. 162

Soundwave poked his helm into the bridge room, the space surprisingly empty... aside from the sad, sulking form of the yellow mech, Bumblebee. The scout was sitting on the floor, staring intently at the inactive ground bridge they had all used to escape... almost all of them.

Soundwave quietly walked from the door to Bumblebee's side, standing above him, "... Query?"

Bumblebee beeped softly, asking what the blue mech needed.

Soundwave crouched to the floor, "Soundwave: concerned for our missing comrades, too."

The scout bubbled in a hushed tone, shakily telling Soundwave that he was sure they were alright.

The blue mech's blank visor stared intently at Bumblebee, almost conveying disbelief, but he couldn't say that aloud, "Query: Bumblebee's certainty is unquestionable?"

Bumblebee's optics widened and he turned away. He wanted to be sure. He was hoping he was sure... but after hearing the question, after really taking in the room he sat in, his demeanor changed.

The yellow mech shuddered and let out a sobbing whine, covering his crying optics with his servos as he whirled that he had never been so lost, so scared before. Their home was gone. Optimus and Smokescreen were missing. Starscream had been taken away.

Bumblebee shook as the sobs muffled over his bubbles and beeps and Soundwave carefully snaked his arms around him, humming a deep, reverberating base line. The sound echoed throughout the room and made the scout's chassis vibrate lightly. The feeling was soothing and he was quelled more by the thought that the blue mech was doing his best to comfort him than the act itself.

"Optimus: strong, valiant leader. Smokescreen: confident, brave soldier. Combination: intellectual and spirited. Certainty: valid."

The scout choked out a hiccup and chirped softly, asking if Soundwave was sure.

"No," was the blunt answer.

Bumblebee whimpered loudly before Soundwave continued, "Certainty: valid, not firmly fixed. Variations that could change certainty: ever present..." he buzzed deeply and hummed again, "Hope: needed... required."

The yellow mech's intakes were audible as he started to calm down. The stress was a lot but the moment helped, especially with the support.

Rapid pedfalls caught both mech's attentions as Arcee, Knockout and Bulkhead ran passed the room's door and down the hallway.

Bumblebee sniffed back his tears and stood up, buzzing to ask what was happening.

Soundwave stood with him, "Soundwave: uncertain."

Ratchet and Breakdown passed the door as well, but it was the blue Wrecker that paused to look in on the two, a frown on his faceplates, "A ship's coming this way! We might be in some trouble!"

Soundwave strode forward quickly, rigidity in his limbs as though he was angry, "Sensors and alarms: silent. Radar: clear."

"It bypassed the far side proximity sensors somehow!" Ratchet yelled from down the hall, "It's LANDING right now!"

* * *

The thought of fleeing never crossed the minds of the Autobots as they poised themselves into advantageous positions and aimed their weapons towards the sky. They had just been beaten and chased from their only home on Earth. They would die before they lost their second base.

"Breakdown, stay ahead of Knockout!" Arcee ordered, "Maintain heavy fire and only engage in melee combat if they move into proximity; don't leave your posts! Soundwave! Over there, by Bulkhead and Ratchet! Bumblebee, with me! Where's Wheeljack?!"

Ratchet and Bulkhead ducked down low against a tumble of boulders they were using for cover. Soundwave integrated himself into their natural shield and stayed against the rock, his visor displaying specs and graphs as he tried to log into the Harbinger's radar systems.

Ratchet frowned, "Soundwave, you'll have to figure out the bug in our systems later, we're going to be in combat any minute now!"

Breakdown peeked over his cover, a slumped piece of the Harbinger that had yet to be cleared away from the entrance of the base, and scowled when a dark frame became more visible on the horizon.

"Slag, is that it?" he growled, "Could be a 'Con ship. But I can't tell from here."

Arcee and Bumblebee watched from their perch on a ledge beside the ship. The femme already had her blaster trained on the incoming ship, the dot on the horizon that slowly grew in size. Bumblebee followed her lead and bubbled softly, asking if the humans were with Wheeljack.

"I don't know, but they better slagging be..." she murmured, "I know the kids and June can hide away, but Wheeljack can't handle this fight. And we can't lose another..."

The scout simply nodded and kept his optics trained on the incoming ship, its loud turbines warning the Autobots that it was coming in fast. Within seconds, the dot that had seemed so far away was suddenly upon them, dust and dirt flying into the air as it made a low pass and circled back around.

Arcee was nearly thrown over by the current of wind and she growled, yelling out above the noise, "Hold you fire and stand your ground! Wait until we see an enemy target!"

The bot's readied their weapons and took careful aim as the ship dove in once more. The engines slowed, allowing the craft to hover, and it stayed airborne, almost in a taunt against the troops it dared to fluster.

Arcee felt her spark skip beats the longer the ship remained an unknown neutral: it didn't activate weapons but it didn't try to hail them either. The femme didn't look away from the craft. Her optics wanted to glance to her companions, the ones who had been looking to her, treating her as a leader. She couldn't read their thoughts or emotions but all she could feel was the welling fear that this hesitation she had was going to fail them. That whomever was in this ship was going to end them all.

She didn't give the order to shoot. Arcee could hardly see through the clouds of dust that ravaged their lines of sight and continued to push the fear she had. How had they been found so quickly? Did that mean-

The femme had to hold in a gasp as the bottom of the craft opened and a lift slowly began to descend. In the dim light of the evening, in the rushes of dirt and dust that swirled around them, Arcee could see two figures on the lift. Her blaster began to charge. She couldn't risk it. She aimed. She couldn't lose even one more-

A grip on her shoulder made Arcee hesitate as Bumblebee pulled her back and whirled loudly, running to the craft in excitement. His buzzes and beeps were fast, but he kept repeating one phrase: they're alive. The femme watched as the ship finally landed and the dust settled, revealing the two mechs on the lift she had nearly shot upon: Smokescreen and Optimus.

"It's Optimus!" Bulkhead yelled out, the mech quickly lumbering from his spot to join Bumblebee as the shock settled over the rest of the team.

Smokescreen was quick to jump from the ship's lift and land into Bumblebee's tight grasp, the two grabbed up by Bulkhead as the white mech laughed. Knockout finally managed to pull himself free of the paralysis that had bound him after Ratchet moved forward and one by one each bot made their way to the ship, an array of emotions floating through each of them.

Optimus smiled down at his team with more than just a sense of relief. All of them were talking at once, all of them couldn't express their emotions fast enough. Knockout had simply resorted to crying. Arcee had stayed back, allowing the rest of her team to swarm the white scout and Prime. She needed a moment to collect herself, to realize what she had nearly done, yet hadn't. If Bumblebee hadn't stopped her-

"Arcee."

The femme started to shake.

Optimus made his way to her, his smile still strong, "Arcee, are you alright?"

Arcee nodded, crossing her arms tightly, "I-I'm fine... This is just more than I could hoped for, all things considered... We thought the worst..."

The Prime nodded, "I understand."

Smokescreen beamed from the center of the crowd around him and almost snickered, "Yeah, well it's getting better," he turned back towards the lift as it activated and heavy pedfalls became clear to indicating a third bot, "We're expanding the team again! Guys, this is-"

"Ultra Magnus," came Wheeljack's tired voice form the Harbinger entrance, a pained smile on his faceplates.

The lift descended and a tall, blue mech with a none-too gentle expression became visible. The mech, Ultra Magnus, gave quick glances to each Autobot before settling on Wheeljack.

"That's 'Ultra Magnus, sir'," the blue mech stated clearly.

Wheeljack smirked and shook his helm, "I don't got a question or a request of ya, it's just a statement of fact. You're Ultra Magnus, just like Scream said," the chatter among the rest of the team ceased and the Wrecker slowly held up his servo, a data file clenched among his digits, "And that's not all he told me. This is a present from Scream. And now that the band's back together, I think we should all see what's on it."


	163. Scattered VII

Ch. 163

Starscream shook terribly. He hadn't been able to get a hold of himself since Megatron had visited him earlier. The seeker had very clearly heard the beast, _Predaking_ , roaring above on the flight deck. There was no sense in the warlord trying to lie about it when he came to see him shortly thereafter. And then to confirm it and say the creature's name aloud...

Starscream had to stop himself from heaving. Memories of pain and agony quickly flooded his helm and made him dizzy. He slid himself against the far wall of his cell and sunk to the floor, trying to find a cool spot to settle into. Another wave of nausea made a sour taste grip at the back of his throat. His helm was splitting. His spark felt as though the hiccup was capable of activation at any second. The silver mech couldn't handle what had all transpired over the course of only a few days: his capture, his torment, the Autobots-... and now the Predacon...

Starscream fought to stop a loud whine from escaping him and buried it under a growl. As long as he was trapped in the brig of this place, Megatron had already won. That thought alone was the only thing keeping him going... even if being an 'Autobot' classified him as an endangered species.

A soft tapping at the door of his cell made Starscream quickly look up and regret the action immediately as his helm throbbed angrily. He already knew who it was tap-tap-tapping at his door... who else but the madmech who insisted the seeker was still his second in command?

The door slid away and Megatron stepped through, a gentle smile upon his faceplates, "Ah, my dear Starscream... Something seems to have put you off."

Starscream didn't say anything as he grimaced at another pounding throb. It was behind his optics, aggravating the nausea he had created through all his anxiety. The cool of the wall and floor had started to help before the irritation that was 'Megatron' had decided to bother him. Again.

The warlord came forward to kneel in front of the smaller mech and the door closed behind him, "If you are unwell, then it is my duty to find you proper treatment," he reached out to touch the helm of the seeker and was met by his prisoner's bound servos smacking him away.

"What do you want?" Starscream hissed, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

He sounded broken and tired. He sounded easily malleable and without menace. So he had been right. His menace was gone...

Megatron smirked and took hold of Starscream's wrists to stop him from striking again, "I require your presence."

The seeker did his best to snarl and dug his peds into the floor to prevent being dragged away, "Well I refuse to give it! Let me go!"

The warlord ignored his second and lifted him with an arm, snaking his other around to his side to pin his victim to his chestplate. Starscream struggled to free himself but was near to freezing in terror when he felt Megatron let his arms go in favor of pulling him back against him tighter. It was a controlling position even if he still had the use of his T-cog. His wings back against the warlord meant he couldn't properly set them if he needed to fly away. Not that he could, but still...

"Stop resisting," Megatron murmured, "I am not going to harm you, I am not here to exacerbate your pain."

Starscream found enough of his voice to snarl, "What, and this is you helping?! Haven't you made me suffer enough?!"

The warlord smiled and reached up carefully, taking hold of the smaller mech's helm. The seeker's optics widened and he turned away quickly but this didn't deter Megatron from getting a hold of him and pressing his claws gently into a soft portion of metal on the side. Starscream felt the pain in his helm ebb away and cursed inwardly when he felt gratitude fill him. When the warlord was sure his prey would no longer struggle, he allowed his other servo to engage on the other side of the seeker's helm, pressing into the opposite pressure point firmly.

"Relax, my dear Starscream," Megatron murmured again, "I have already told you, I am not here to harm you."

Starscream grumbled softly as the ache in his helm died down further, "Then why are you here?"

"I have already told you this, too. I require your presence."

The seeker scoffed, "Elsewhere?"

Megatron chuckled, "Here will do for now. I will admit, I have been unfair to you. You have been on a journey of self discovery of sorts, haven't you? I was not very respectful of that."

Starscream made to growl but the sound came out as a whimper when the claws pressed at his temples dug in carefully, edging the pain further away, "Is... is that what you've deluded yourself to? That I became an Autobot because I wanted to do a little 'spark searching'?"

The warlord smiled, "There is no reason to continue this charade, my dear Starscream. They are gone now. Why fight? You know you are welcome here. You always have been."

The smaller mech scowled, "I left your faction and your side. I will not stand beside you."

Megatron's smile didn't falter, "Are you not already with me simply by being here? Time is a commodity I have very much of at this moment. The longer you are here, the more you will come to your senses. I would truly despise indulging in the methods Shockwave has asked me to use, but should time press on and you remain stubborn I will be forced to break you again. I do not enjoy breaking precious things, my dear Starscream."

Starscream glared and pulled his helm away, upset and happy to have the ache ringing in his processor once more, "Don't you dare. Your tactics won't work on me. If you intend to torture me, then do it. Don't use lies and deceit to try and sway me. I'm beyond that."

Megatron laughed, "Yes, of course! You are truly ascended to a level that I simply did not wish to use... So I will ask you again, my dear Starscream: will you give up this little... tantrum of yours? A Decepticon sigil is already prepared for you and Shockwave assures me your optics can be retouched."

The seeker scoffed, "Kill me. I want you to wrap your servos around my throat and choke the life out of me. That is the only way you will be able to keep me by your side; by dragging around a corpse."

The larger mech's optics glinted darkly and his claws drew up the sides of his prisoner's arms, causing bright sparks to escape from the contact. The scratches burned lightly and Starscream flinched when Megatron gripped his arms just under his shoulders. Both didn't move for a moment. The seeker felt uncertainty build a home at the back of his helm. What was it this insane monster wanted? It was as though he couldn't voice his own ambition and the end game beyond it.

"Starscream..."

The seeker shuddered when he heard his name. The tone surrounding it wasn't a warning or threat. It was a delusional cloud. Everything was still fine, everything was where it should be, everyone was playing the roles assigned and nothing had changed... at least, in Megatron's optics.

The warlord suddenly stood, taking Starscream with him, and the smaller mech thrashed out as violently as he dared as he was led out of his cell. Megatron wordlessly escorted his prey down the hall to the lifts. This routine already had a foreboding event attached to it. Something bad was going to happen and Starscream didn't want any part of it.

The seeker growled as he twisted and tried to loosen Megatron's grip on him. His peds dug in hard, even after he was dragged into the lift, and he thrashed against his captor angrily, all while Megatron smirked down at him. It only took a single clawed servo wrapped carefully around both of the lithe mech's wrists to cease anymore rebellion in the physical sense. The larger mech stared down at his second and relished in the glare he was rewarded with. The bright fire in Starscream's optics, the challenge that yelled in one strong voice 'I am not done yet', made Megatron's spark flutter. He was never one to back down from a challenge.

The lift stopped abruptly and Starscream's optics broke contact as he gasped quietly and looked to the door. Megatron opened it with a smile, revealing they had come to the flight deck, and the warlord felt himself swell with victory as the mech in his hold began to tremble.

"My dear Starscream, there is someone I would like you to meet. But I suppose you already know him..."

The seeker's intakes came in shallow pants again. His optics widened and weakness overtook him as the ache in his processor and the wave of nausea that crashed into him became nothing but sprays of mists in the ocean of terror that filled him from his peds to his helm.

Megatron wrapped his arms around him as Starscream struggled harder and pulled him out from the lift and onto the deck. The smaller mech shuttered his optics and focused on his intakes, trying to listen to the dull burn in his audials rather than the sound of large, flapping wings and the hard 'thud' of a landed flier.

"My dear Starscream..."

The seeker heard the hot, expelled intake before he felt it slither up his back, this creature he refused to set optics upon taking in his scent as a way of making introductions. Starscream felt the coming of another heave forcing its way up his throat, but what finally emerged was a shriek when he felt a nudge into his wing from the beast.

Megatron sneered as Predaking backed away in surprise and those once shuttered blue optics came alive with fear and desperation. The warlord held onto the seeker tightly as Starscream clung to him, screaming and trying to find some way to escape.

"NO! NO! KEEP HIM AWAY, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Megatron purred and knelt to the floor with his treasure held tightly against him; in a twisted act of punishment, the larger mech turned his second around and forced his helm to look up at the beast that plagued his nightmares, to gaze upon the creature that struck such fear into him.

"Look," Megatron chuckled softly into his audials, "Look at him."

Starscream couldn't hold back the tears that escaped him, that he hoped would blur his vision too much for him to see, and he cried harder when the far too clear visual of Predaking became evident. The Predacon stood before him, looming, unassuming, even in all the might he portrayed just by being in the form that he was in.

The seeker wailed again and struggled, Megatron easily keeping him pinned against his chestplate, "NO! NO, TAKE ME BACK TO MY CELL, I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY CELL!"

Starscream somehow managed to turn himself back to hide his form against Megatron, but even in this small victory the warlord wasn't done, "I cannot do such a thing. There isn't enough room for the pair of you in the brig," the seeker's sobs hitched and his tear-filled optics looked up in such shock that the larger mech was sure his plan was already beginning to work, "Since there are no Autotbots left," he purred, stroking tears from the seeker's faceplates, "and you are indeed a precious treasure that cannot be allowed to steal yourself away, I have no choice but to put Predaking in charge of guarding you, my dear Starscream..."


	164. Prey

Ch. 164

Starscream cursed under his breath and hissed when he clipped the tip of his digit on a small clamp. The view was obscured by his chestplate momentarily, the red Decepticon sigil noticeably dented and scuffed. With a small 'ah ha!' of triumph, the seeker finally pulled back and smiled in a smug fashion, leaning back to sit in one of the lab chairs.

"Well, a thought came to me soon after all of this..." his red optics frowned and he looked up, his servo rolling lightly as he tried to find the right word, "... hm, I guess it's just 'all of this', started to happen. So, ah, today is I believe event number..." he scowled and searched the messy desk he was at for a data pad, "I have it logged somewhere..."

Optimus's optics were wide as he watched the video Wheeljack had been tasked to find, hidden away in a data file under a mess of laboratory equipment. The rest of the Autobots watched with him, each in just as much surprise as their leader at seeing the seeker in a state of unknowing. The file must have been made early on.

"Ratchet," the Prime murmured, "what is this?"

The medic shook his helm, "I... I am hoping to Primus it's not what I think it is."

Wheeljack smirked, "Looks like a 'tell-all' to me. Guess we get to learn about some future events, huh?"

Ratchet turned on the still injured mech, glaring, "It is unfair for us to know! We shouldn't! The risks outweigh any advantages we could culminate from such knowledge! Theoretical paradoxes, event distortion, we could even-"

"Haven't we dealt with all that already?!" Knockout growled, "It seems we may be too far gone into exactly how Starscream described it: 'all of this'! What's this going to hurt now? Cause it sure as frag can't get-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Arcee snapped, quieting the bickering mechs, "And if you can't keep it down, then get out..." her optics settled back to the still talking seeker on the computer monitor, "some of us want to watch this..."

"Let's see, I think I might as well get on with this," Starscream shrugged, "no one really believes these things anyway, so I suppose this is more for my records than anyone else... Ah, I just finished collecting the Phase Shifter, so I figured I'd have more than enough time to gather up the last of these relics. That means that the next event I should be worrying about will be this Unicron awakening in a few days," he grimaced and set down a datapad, "You know, I'm really rethinking being a part of that, but it causes so many problems down the line..." he set the pad aside, "just going to clean that up... Um... After that comes... a lot. Maybe I should be making this for someone else and not so much for me? I mean, why leave a message for no one?"

Optimus shuttered his optics, setting a servo over his spark, "Oh, Starscream..."

Ratchet patted his arm and paused the video with a sigh, "Perhaps we should give this time to... air out. Wheeljack just brought it to our attention. Maybe we should come back to this in a few hours?"

"Why wait?" Bulkhead said in confusion, "The Cons aren't going to wait. We need to figure out where we are in the previous timeline and see if they have any tricks they're planning on using."

Ultra Magnus had been observing quietly, the dynamic of Team Prime not a structure he was used to, and gruffly cleared his throat loudly, "We stand on the edge of something I find hard to believe, soldier," Bulkhead silenced, his stance straightening, "Optimus did his best to help me understand and I still find this difficult to wrap my processor around. Four Decepticon officers defect because one of them has abilities that surpass mortal capabilities, one of which has been to predict future events."

Knockout shrugged, "Well, not so much as 'predict' as-"

"I'm not finished," the larger blue mech frowned, "I have also been informed that due to these miraculous abilities, Megatron has devolved into a state that borders outside rational reasoning. In war, when the enemy has changed their tactics, you need to adapt and change your own. Ratchet, you have every reason to hesitate over this decision. The future should not be known or tampered with by any of our servos. And Bulkhead. Your eagerness to understand what may arise is more than reasonable. But to prepare for something that may not happen is just as dangerous as doing nothing in the face of certainty. So it is not for us to decide," he turned, looking to Optimus, "it is for our leader to judge..."

Ratchet stared worriedly at the Prime, his voice nearly a whisper, "Optimus... can we risk this?"

Optimus's optics remained shuttered in thought. To know was just as fatal as not knowing... and to not know was just as naïve as knowing. The risk, the reward, the take away, the loss... the loss they already had.

"I will stay," Optimus finally spoke, "and watch the entirety of this file myself. Whomever wishes to leave will not be judged. Those who wish to stay will have made their choice."

Breakdown gestured to himself and Knockout, "Cursed either way and the doc and I know enough. I'm staying to watch."

"Soundwave: curious. Solution: staying."

Bumblebee beeped, saying he wasn't going to leave.

Arcee and Wheeljack wordlessly nodded and Bulkhead clenched his servos tightly, "Scream left us this, didn't he? Then I'm gonna watch it for him."

Smokescreen frowned, "If this means we can save Starscream and take Megatron down, then I'm staying, too."

Ratchet sighed quietly; he knew regret was already beginning to fill him as he spoke, "Just... start it up again before I change my mind..."

Ultra Magnus leaned forward, reactivating the file, as Arcee crossed her arms, "What do we tell the kids?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "We need to get them somewhere safe..."

"We shall talk with them," Optimus answered, "after we have seen what Starscream has left us."


	165. Prey II

Ch. 165

Starscream started moving about the screen again, muttering huffed words as he settled his datapads and scowled when he knocked over some lab tools, "Ah ffff... mmm..." he sighed, "Well, that's why I can do this, none of this stuff is really mine..." his optics glanced at the screen and he frowned, "I'll edit this later- So, moving on! The Unicron awakening... I'm not supposed to be present for that but whatever the Autobots and Megatron do down there doesn't exactly 'fix' the problem for good, so perhaps a rethink on that as well..."

"This could be a big mistake," Ratchet murmured as they all watched.

Someone hushed him, probably Arcee, and the medic silenced.

"-and then I get on the ship and there's Optimus thinking his name is Orion Pax! Good thing I had that information at the time, not that Ratchet was thankful for it. But the Autobots use what I do know to get to the space bridge and find a way to get 'Optimus' back, and I think that was the end of that portion... About a week after all that insanity, MECH lures Bumblebee to a secluded location and steals his T-cog and since I'm in the area and have no factions because everyone is horrible, I'm just thinking to myself, 'well, they're smaller than you. If they don't like it, you can just step on them, so join up'. It really doesn't do yourself justice when a really simple thought like that just canNOT be put into practice. MECH is far too dangerous to be underestimated and Silas is a freak..." he picked up a datapad and hummed lightly as he tapped, "Next chance I have, I'm going to toss him into the air and see how far he goes... putting that on the list of things I could do to kill him... juuuust below 'deep sea fishing'..." the seeker suddenly stopped typing to laugh loudly, whether at his own thought or something he read, and started typing again, "Oh, that's another good one! Death by deep sea pressure! Maybe I can tie him to a whale's back and-" Starscream had to set the pad down as he laughed harder and covered his faceplates with a servo, "No! Primus, I can't! Sometimes..." he started to calm down, intaking heavily and smiling wide, "sometimes these just really help in getting through the day..." his optics widened, "Slag, I'm still recording-"

Ratchet reached up and paused the video, frowning, "Is this really helping?"

"We should watch all of it, it's what he recorded," Smokescreen defended.

"As far as we know," Ultra Magnus interjected, "Starscream is still alive. And we need information he left behind to help find and rescue him. This isn't something that he left in memoriam, so is this helping?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "We already know about these events so far. We should fast forward towards the end-"

"I need to see this."

The medic stiffened and looked up at Optimus's darkened faceplates, the Prime's optics staring at the screen with mixed emotions.

"... Optimus-" Ratchet began, but the larger mech's voice deepened.

"This was made before he was hunted, tortured and harmed, Ratchet. After everything he has done and accomplished, he has not laughed or smiled or looked so at ease since all that he has been a part of went wrong. He has had moments of serenity, but it was never lasting. And he certainly did not look like this," Optimus gestured to the embarrassed yet happy faceplates of the seeker that had been paused on screen, "I need to see this... so that I may help him find this part of himself again once we have freed him."

The room stayed quiet. No one spoke. Ultra Magnus hesitated as he set a servo on the Prime's shoulder, an action that the red mech had once done for Starscream when he needed assurance or comfort.

"Optimus, sir," the blue mech said firmly, "if the information we need is at the end of this file, may I suggest going to the part we need now? We can plan after based upon the information we gather."

Ratchet frowned, "And if I may suggest," he huffed, "we should only take what is needed and not watch until the file ends?"

Optimus shook his helm, but relented, "We will go towards the end of the file, but only to the part we need. Soundwave, can you fast forward the file to the part needed based upon-"

The silent mech was already ghosting his digits over the computer console, "Algorithm: created. Based upon rate of information divulgence, information sought at minute thirty-two, second fifteen."

Starscream started up again, his optics wide with a rage the group had not expected. He was glaring and baring his dentals as he yelled at the device recording him.

"-sitting on his aft like I had done NOTHING! The only reason why that fragger had ANYTHING was because of ME and he did nothing to repay the act of loyalty I decided to bestow upon him!" he panted and huffed, his emotions starting to quell, "I could've gone to the Autobots. Really, I should have. But they had all the right reasons to be wary of my intentions at the time- actually, any time..." his optics gently shuttered before onlining with that burning rage again, "but how does that excuse that fat aft from replacing me with Shockwave and his-" Starscream silenced himself quickly, his frame going rigid.

For a moment, Optimus thought the video had been corrupted and frozen. This idea was proven wrong when he could just barely see the seeker's soft intakes, the expansions and retraction of his chestplate, moving on screen.

"... Shockwave did a bad thing making what he did," the seeker murmured.

His optics were empty as they stared out at nothing and he spoke as though he were trying to relay what he experienced without being there all. Whatever had happened, Optimus had not been made privy when he and Starscream had been cortically patched.

Starscream curled tightly in his seat and shuddered, trying to speak without being in the moment, "What he did defied a morale code. What becomes extinct should remain extinct... I'll be the first to admit it, I'm not strong enough to say this creature's name, but if someone is watching this and needs to know what happened at this point, I can tell them a P-" the seeker winced, his servos grabbing at his chestplate, "... Shockwave made a Pr... Predacon..."

The room began to buzz with chatter and Knockout gasped dramatically. Optimus felt more than just a growing concern fill him as he watched the expression of agony and terror on the seeker's faceplates. This creation of Shockwave's had made more than just an 'impression' on Starscream.

The Prime hung his helm lightly and paused the video once more. They certainly had what they needed and it pained him to know that all he could do was hope the Autobot seeker was safe where he was now.


	166. Prey III

Ch. 166

"You could end all of this right now, all in one fell swoop! Just- just let me go, undo these horrid clamps and just-"

"Starscream," Shockwave said from the far side of the med bay, the purple mech's supplies and tools scattered about, "your plight is nothing I have not heard before from other test subjects. You are lucky to have survived this far without a mark on you..." Shockwave leered at him from across the room as his optic brightened, "or do you truly find yourself without the comprehension of Lord Megatron's mercy towards you?"

The seeker was bound tightly on the med berth, his arms locked into place above his helm. He had given up struggling a while ago as Shockwave had threatened to sedate him. Starscream preferred seeing what was coming rather than reawakening to a larger horror than he was already suffering.

The silver mech squealed when he tried to scoff, "Mercy?! He's crazy! Shockwave, he's gone beyond delusional and you're simply feeding the insanity-"

"I disagree," the purple mech retorted quickly; his response had been quick but cool, "Lord Megatron sees an untapped potential within you, as have I. On two separate occasions, I have bore witness to unexplainable occurrences that should have been unfathomable. It is a capability that defies logic and yet underlies the incapable with the possibility of creating practical applications. Are you even aware of what harnessing your ability could truly unfold?"

Starscream stared, dumbfounded, and slowly shook his helm, "... No. And neither should you or anyone else. What I have already done has changed too much! Look around you! This situation?! This mess?! It should never have happened!"

Shockwave made his way back to the seeker's side at the med berth, looking over a sharp tool, "Irrelevant. What events you have changed or circumvented are now only constructs of a theoretical existence that will not exist. Lord Megatron has explained enough. And I could not agree with him more when he asked me to study your current condition. But if you are not truly aware of the potential you have..." the mech grabbed Starscream's side roughly to turn him, a sharp scalpel aimed at the spacing under the side of his chest plate, "then I have no qualms of finding means to remove and present it to our leader for his own use."

The seeker let out a shriek of terror when he felt the pressure of the blade on his side and a loud roar filled his audials, a thick 'crack' and 'thud' following the sound. A blur of dark gray had swung into the purple mech and sent him flying across the room, crashing him into computer consoles lined along the wall. Starscream didn't need to look up to see that it was Megatron who had done the punching. He instead winced as he focused on the small incision that had been made on his protoform and bit back a whine when he saw the slow leak of energon that began to escape.

The seeker pouted inwardly and gasped in surprise when Megatron's clawed servo pinned him down, the warlord's optics gazing into the wound as though it were spilling a million precious stars.

"You damaged him, Shockwave..." Megatron growled, his touch upon Starscream delicate as he examined him even though his voice betrayed the softness, "You... _DAMAGED_ him!"

Shockwave didn't move from his crumpled position against the console, "My lord, you have requested I test upon him to-"

"WITHOUT INVASIVE MEASURES! WAS I UNCLEAR?!"

The purple mech still didn't move, "No, my liege. I was simply being impatient. I shall find other, noninvasive methods of performing the tests I require. Is there anything else I should be made aware of, my liege?"

Megatron scowled and pointed to the small cut on Starscream's side, "Fix this and then return to your work. You will only perform tests upon my dear Starscream once you have found noninvasive ways of doing so."

Shockwave finally stood, damage evident in the way he limped slowly to the med berth's side. He didn't speak as he carefully cleaned and sealed the wound he had made on the seeker and when he was finished, he backed away.

Starscream didn't want to admit to himself that he felt pity for the scientist. As Megatron released his servos from the clamp above his helm and helped him to his peds, despite the resistance the smaller mech gave, the seeker managed a quick glance at Shockwave. The purple mech would need medical attention for the injuries he had just sustained and yet he was still going to perform the experiments and tests needed for the one who harmed him. For his _master_. That blindness in of itself probably warranted a little pity...

"Shockwave," Megatron growled, taking hold of Starscream's arm firmly, "I will personally escort my dear Starscream back into your care once you have proven your methods can be made noninvasively. Have I been made clear this time?"

Shockwave nodded and gestured to the door, "I will deliver the results once I have had time to run simulations. Thank you, my liege."

The warlord glared down at the purple mech and turned away, taking Starscream along with him. The pair exited the med bay and Megatron took the seeker to the lifts, a new, gentle smile on his faceplates.

"I am relieved to see I was able to stop Shockwave from causing you more harm, my second," he purred, "His more ruthless experiments are not what I asked him to perform. We are trying to discover your potential, a way to harness your power, not hurt you."

Starscream shook with a fear of where they were going and with a touch of anger, "Not trying to hurt me?" he scoffed, "Why don't you do me a large and tasteful favor?"

"Anything, my dear St-"

"Stop fragging lying to me," the seeker snarled, "Or better yet, stop lying to yourself. You've gone completely insane. You continue to hurt and torment me, so don't pretend that you're not."

Megatron still smiled, reaching down to take the smaller mech's chin, "Star-"

Starscream flinched back, "I told you to stop. What you're doing now is worse than anything I could've come up with when I was still in your faction. Stop pretending and accept that I am the last Autobot. I will never be swayed by you again."

The warlord was struggling to keep his smile; it curled and fought against the snarl that was trying to emerge. His optics were beginning to glow brighter in the face of being challenged by his treasure. The grip he had on the seeker's arm was shaking as he tried to keep himself from tightening the hold. But he sighed heavily and took a deep intake.

"Starscream... my second," he said softly, "you are making a mistake deluding yourself. I rescued you, I freed you..." he tried to reach down again, stroking the smaller mech's cheekplate, "Your time away has made you blind to the harm the Autobots caused you..." he smirked when the seeker flinched away again but he didn't let him escape the touch this time, "I can only assume what they forced you to say and do to make you believe their lies... especially that pest Prime. The best thing I could've done for you was end his pitiful existen-"

Megatron had not been prepared for the extended pair of claws that suddenly scratched deeply across his chest plate. Starscream roared as he tackled into the larger mech, intent on doing whatever damage he could as he shrieked.

"DON'T YOU SAY A WORD AGAINST OPTIMUS!"

Megatron growled at the little gouges and wounds the seeker had inflicted and held his temper back as he reached up swiftly and grabbed the angry treasure's wrists, rolling on top of him. Both glared at the other darkly, but it was the warlord who smiled first, chuckling when Starscream refused to give in despite having been bested.

"Typical," he mused, energon dripping lightly from his chest plate onto the mech below him, "but I am no less impressed. You still have so much fight even though..." he leaned down to purr into the seeker's audial, "I took them all from you?"

Starscream turned his helm away, praying that the tears welling in his optics wouldn't fall.

Megatron wasn't deterred, "Stop resisting me," he told him, "you don't have to remain in their favors any longer. You can make this so much easier. Come with me to the command deck, stand beside me. Say you'll never leave again... End this, my dear Starscream..."

The seeker growled lightly. If only accepting an offer like this was that easy.

"My second?"

"Never."

Megatron pulled away to stare down at Starscream, the seeker's bright blue optics boring into him, "Kill me now or continue your torture. And in Arcee's own words," he snarled, "Get. Fragged."

The warlord continued to stare then smirked, "I see..." he stood, pulling the smaller mech up with him, and held him tight against him as he lead him into the lifts, "Your will to continue is refreshing. Fine then. Don't ever lose that."

"Your lack of mental stability is not a good look for you," Starscream huffed, struggling, "Maybe you should rethink your many bad decisions as of late."

Megatron turned the seeker around to look at him, that dumb, negatively hopeful, maybe even oblivious, smile still on his faceplates, "I mean it. Don't ever lose your will to fight against me. It makes this all the more entertaining. When I win, and I will win, I want you to look me in the optics and beg. I want you to beg for nothing but _me_ , because in the end you will realize that I was the one who was protecting you from all the real villains. The Autobots, Shockwave, even the humans and C.Y.L.A.S. They would all have abused or abuse you now if it weren't for me. I am the only force preventing them from taking you away and bending you towards a will that would betray you. So, be thankful," he gently tapped Starscream's confused faceplate, "and, if you are so inclined, think of an apology to give me later when I come to collect you."

The lift doors opened and a confused snort echoed from out in the dark of the flight deck. Fear quickly enveloped the seeker and he tried to latch onto the warlord with what grip he could manage. For a moment, he thought the act was what the larger mech was looking for, 'by way of apology, please allow my actions to beg you not to do this'. But Megatron easily twirled Starscream out of the lifts, his red optics betraying him by showing the sheer pleasure he felt when he saw the terrified and defeated look of his second. The seeker stood frozen in the dark of the night facing the doors as they closed, a small whimper escaping his throat. Another snort and loud yawn from the far side of the flight deck traveled back to him and Starscream began to tremble. Even before the heavy pedfalls of Predaking indicated to him that the beast was near, he felt another sound escape him. This time, he was screaming.


	167. Prey IV

Ch. 167

Starscream leapt away from the lifts and out onto the deck before Predaking could box him in against the hangar doors. The Predacon gurgled in curiosity as the screaming seeker scrambled to get away from him and followed behind slowly. Starscream frantically looked around the deck, hoping he could take a quick dive off the side of the ship. He ran as fast as he could and looked back in the dark at the fiery yellow optics that followed him, that tormented and frightened him. And then the seeker ran into something that threw him down to the ground with an electrical force, making him writhe and cough loudly in pain as he curled up tightly.

It took a chilled strength within the silver mech to focus his optics up and see a ripple of energy traveling along large columns. A barrier. Megatron had a barrier placed around the flight deck. The pain gripping within Starscream was crippling as he now had to come to terms with this horrible, yet foreseeable, piece of knowledge. But it quickly multiplied ten fold when his view of the fading glow from the barrier became obscured by a large form with yellow optics.

Starscream hardly had a moment to let out a shriek before Predaking was invading his space, sniffing and nudging against him as the seeker finally settled for curling up tightly in a ball. The Predacon expelled hot air across Starscream's back and bubbled out an annoyed growl. There was confusion and disappointment on the beast's faceplates when he was rewarded with little more than a sob-choked whine. This act and treatment was becoming a nuisance.

Predaking pawed gently at the tight, silver ball that was the charge he had been ordered to protect. Clearly, this form gave the seeker quite a bit of protection. The Predacon had been trained quickly by Shockwave not to do lasting or damaging harm against Starscream, this shrieking, squealing, odd thing. Predaking's desire to investigate this strange mech was getting to the best of him however and he dared paw harder at the silver ball, eliciting a loud shriek that made him jump back.

With a twitching tail that read both 'excitement' and 'agitation', Predaking slunk himself low and crawled back towards Starscream. He didn't know what he was going to do once he had made it back to the seeker's side, but experiences had already shown that not much interaction was needed for a big reaction. So the Predacon lightly licked his maw with a large glossa, preparing for another scream or shriek to pierce his audials, and slowly reached out with a tentative claw. He was surprised yet again when Starscream finally emerged from his tight ball and slapped his claw away with a loud demand.

" _NO_!"

Predaking flinched back and stared. Even in the dark of the night, he could tell optical fluids were dripping down the seeker's faceplates; he could smell it. But the Predacon didn't understand why Starscream was acting so... upset? Afraid? The fear had always been easy to smell. There was always so much anger, too. A gentle voice and tone were not readily present when it came to the seeker's mood. Perhaps he was always this way?

Predaking snapped his maw lightly, trying to think of a new tactic to investigate Starscream further. And when he tried to slink closer, his claws tapping gently against the metal of the deck, he saw the seeker's wings arch and raise, his optics widening.

"I said 'NO'! Stay away from me! I mean it! Don't pretend you can't understand me because I know you do! So STOP and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The Predacon did stop. He was still within reach of the now panting silver mech but he didn't dare raise a limb to touch him. Instead, Predaking cocked his helm to the side and slowly blinked his optics, watching. Starscream's tired and shaking form collapsed to its knees and he cried quietly, curling in on himself.

"Leave me alone... just leave me alone..."

The command seemed justified, given the state Starscream was in, but that had not been Predaking's orders, nor his training. He wasn't allowed to leave him alone. He had to stay with him, protect him, keep him in check. That was what he had been ordered to do... but if the seeker was this upset near him, was that a kind of harm in of itself?

Predaking frowned hard. His processor had been absorbing so much so quickly. There was so much to life he didn't know, so much he hadn't seen. But there was one thing he knew and he knew it as clear and crisp as the night air around him: pain. Starscream was wracked with it. His chassis exuded the feeling, both physical and emotional, of an agony that he just couldn't free himself of. The Predacon had seen it happen a few times to the crying mech. Some times were with words exchanged between the seeker and their leader. Other times were with the unwanted touches and caresses of dominance exhibited by the warlord. Was Megatron hurting Starscream? But Predaking was supposed to make sure the smaller mech was being protected...

The Predacon snorted loudly and shook his helm as he backed away. He was confused. Now he had a processor ache. His wings flapped lightly then tucked away again and he shambled back to his resting spot against the far wall of the deck. At least it was warmer there as he had found an exchange duct that passed the hot air from the engine room under some of the paneling. A part of him wished Starscream would follow him to this warm spot and rest, perhaps even relax a little and stop being so... in pain. But Predaking couldn't force the mech to do what he wanted. Those were not the orders he was given. Despite this, the beast settled against his warm floor panel and let his optics settle on the tired, crying, curled up chassis just across the way from him. He could still protect. Even if he had to do so from a distance.


	168. Prey V

Ch. 168

Starscream's optics quickly came online. It had to have been the stress, that was the only thing that could have put him into recharge in the same vicinity as that beast. He certainly hadn't given his chassis authorization for power down.

The seeker gasped quietly and scrambled to sit up from the floor, frantically looking about. Predaking was still on the other side of the deck, the Predacon intaking deeply to indicate he was in recharge. Starscream's optics wandered slowly from Predaking to the sky above him. If the Nemesis was stationary, hovering where they had settled during the night, then the dawn encroaching upon them now meant he had been in recharge for at least a few hours... and that Megatron had _left_ him outside for a _few hours_.

The settled droplets of cloud condensation against his frame was proof enough. Starscream scowled and began to shiver as he shook the water off. That gasbag warlord had left him outside as punishment. He wouldn't have forgotten, he was too obsessed with him for that. The seeker struggled to stand, the early morning cold debilitating his movements, and glared at the hangar door.

"Fine," he grumbled quietly to himself as he trembled along the side of the deck's barrier, "l-leave me out here, will you? Y-you've... signed my release, then... I'm finding my way off this ship..."

Starscream took heavy intakes to help warm his systems, holding them for short moments to allow them time to heat up before releasing them again. His long, panted intakes misted into the air and he begged quietly to himself for the sun to rise on the deck sooner rather than later. He was a lot colder than he first thought he was.

The seeker stepped out further to see if he could peek over the edge of the deck. He easily spotted the barrier columns that would stop him on either side of the open ledge and grimaced. It was cruel, to be so close and yet so far from freedom. He was reminded just how so when he shuttered his optics and heard slow but heavy pedfalls come up behind him and large arms encircle around the front of his frame to warm him.

"My, you are freezing, my dear Starscream."

Starscream felt sour energon climbing up his throat as claws gently trapped him on either side of his arms.

"Come back inside," Megatron's whispering voice purred, "you don't want to fall back into recharge out here."

The seeker growled, "You speak as though I was the one who made this choice. I told you to stop lying to me and I meant it."

The warlord chuckled, "You made this choice based upon your defiance, but as refreshing as your attitude has been... it is still a hinderance to all that I have planned. So, why don't you apologize," he murmured, "and I will treat you accordingly. You do not have to be what no longer exists."

"I am an Autobot," Starscream growled, flicking his wings to push Megatron's hold off him, "you're the one who doesn't want to accept- no, _refuses_ to accept that. Do yourself a favor," the seeker walked away from the warlord, his optics dimming as the sun finally graced his form with its presence, "and keep your distance from me. It'll be better for both of us."

Megatron watched the new day's light shine across the tired chassis of his treasure, making him glow brightly in prisms and silver as the dew upon him sparkled to life. A sneer grew on his faceplates and he chuckled darkly as he stared at his prey further.

"My. Dear. _Starscream_."

It wasn't what he said that made the sour taste return to his mouth and his spark feel like it was falling. It was the tone. A tone that couldn't quite be placed in the realm of the sane and thus made it an unknown horror. It was a promise and a lie and a taunt and so many things more than just those three words. My. Dear. _Starscream_.

The seeker's frame shook and even in the warmth of the sun he still felt cold, "Stop, please."

Megatron shook his helm and stomped forward, cackling, "Come here, my dear Starscream."

The smaller mech nearly tripped over his own peds as he backed away from the ledge, the sun at the warlord's back turning him into a dark, red-optic monster, "M-Megatron, please, I'm telling you to stop."

"And yet, I do not wish to stop. So, come here, my second. Allow me to clarify a few things for you."

Starscream saw a dark servo lurch forward and he shrieked, scrambling back to the hangar and the lift doors. He wouldn't be able to open them, but he had no where else to run to. Maybe Hardshell or C.Y.L.A.S. would hear him and think the torment was wrong. Maybe Shockwave would finally feel pity. Maybe one of the Vehicons would help him. He didn't know what would happen but in the end it hardly mattered as he slipped, barely dodging out of the way of a pounce from Megatron and slammed himself up against the barrier wall again.

The warlord's optics, alight with that horribly primal, basic need for whatever this was, never left his form as the seeker cried out in pain and slid back along the floor, a small static from the barrier making him writhe.

Megatron chuckled as he followed along, grabbing his treasure by a delicate ped, "For one who prides himself on his grace, you flutter too frantically, my second," he pulled Starscream back and pinned him to the floor, purring at the sound of a choked whine hitching in his prey's throat as he leaned over him, "You should learn to fly closer to me. I'll protect you from the storms to come, my dear Starscream..."

"S... stop," the seeker finally managed, tears flowing from his optics, "I-I'm telling you to stop."

Megatron smiled, "Come back with me and this all stops now."

Starscream slowly shook his helm, "No... I won't... Let me go, save what's left of yourself and-"

A heavy, hissing sigh left the warlord's mouth and the seeker stopped cold, his servos trembling from the sound. The glow from the larger mech's optics was visible but his optics themselves became hidden by the angle of Megatron's helm. Starscream couldn't watch and tell what they would convey, what his captor was thinking. After a moment, he didn't have to guess.

"I still believe in your loyalty, my dear Starscream," came Megatron's heavy words, "but your rebelliousness... it does your potential no justice," large claws slithered themselves around the seeker's small neck, holding but not clenching, "So, allow me to make myself completely and utterly transparent..." the hold around Starscream's throat became more evident in threat than in pain and the seeker began to cry quietly as the warlord leaned down against him to whisper into his audial, "You cannot say 'no' forever. You are so close to the end, you don't even realize it. I will admit, you charm me with your quick wit and strength but when I am ready to finally act you will have no say in the matter. Make peace with yourself now. When the time has come, when all has come into alignment and I have used your power to bring about the domination and chaos I could only have dreamt of, your reward will come," a soft stroke on the cheekplate from a sharp claw made Starscream whimper and Megatron purred, "If you think I have treated you unfairly now, then you have not truly seen what I intend for you. Right now you have your freedom, but your power will bind you to me like light into the void and you will never escape..."

The seeker held his intake for a moment before allowing himself to cry softly, terror gripping him; Megatron smiled and leaned back, letting his neck go, "Now, come inside, my second. I have many duties to attend to. It will be far easier and more entertaining to have you by my side while I do so."

Starscream shivered and shook his helm, his voice betraying the finality of his decision as he shrieked loudly, " _NO_!"

Megatron's optics widened but before he could snarl, the seeker sobbed loudly, "I keep saying it and no one listens! No, no, no, NO, NO, _NO_! I've said it when you attacked me! When you've tortured and humiliated me! I've said it to every demand you made, even after you took everything! I won't stop fighting, I won't stop resisting you! I won't stop saying it until my last intake! I said 'NO' and I meant it! Now get AWAY from me!"

The warlord's faceplates darkened and he was upon the smaller mech once more, his servos grabbing at the struggling treasure's arms as he flailed and screamed. Megatron managed to snag a bound wrist and wrench Starscream from the floor, his other arm catching around his lower back. The smaller mech wailed loudly and flapped his wings violently to create a current but a quick tug against him reminded him what had happened to his wings the last time.

Starscream sobbed, settling for digging his peds into the metal beneath him as Megatron dragged him towards the hangar doors and to Primus only knew where. He tripped, forcing the larger mech to stop but when the warlord's claws threatened to snatch him up again, a loud ' _CLANG'_ and holler made Starscream curl in tightly. Claws like giant drill blades caught around the seeker's form carefully and pulled him back under a looming shadow. A shadow that created a glow within its chest plate that translated into a great breath of fire and a roar towards the sky. Predaking slammed a sharp set of claws into the floor and flapped his wings wide, snarling at Megatron.

Starscream didn't know how to feel or think. He watched from beneath the Predacon's form as Megatron rose from the hit he had received. Angry was a gentle word to use in description of the warlord, his optics darting from Predaking to his treasure, his prize stolen from him by the creature he had put in charge of protecting it.

The seeker couldn't take his optics off the larger mech as he paced at a distance, watching, waiting for an opening. The sick feeling of dread began to overwhelm him as realization of the situation unfolded in his mind. The Predacon he considered to be the cause of all his suffering stood between him and his greatest tormentor. All he could feel was a torn distortion of fear and comfort and neither felt recognizable. The beast that loomed over him instilled a terror... but it was pale in comparison to the horror he felt towards the monster that leered at him with an unidentifiable hunger.

After a moment, Megatron stopped pacing. His pause made Predaking growl lowly and the warlord smirked, chuckling.

"Fine. For now," he mused, his 'all's well' demeanor returning, "but I shall be back for you soon, my second. Don't think for a moment that I'm giving up. You are mine, chassis and spark," he activated the lift doors, which opened, "don't ever forget that, my dear Starscream."

The doors closed with a hiss and then he was gone. The fear lingered. Not even Predaking moved from his spot over the small mech that trembled beneath him. His intakes were in ragged, aggressive pants and his optics were trained on the hangar. When a few moments had passed the Predacon finally grumbled and craned his helm down to look upon the seeker that still had yet to move or make a sound. Predaking wasn't sure what he expected to see or be rewarded with but he parted slowly from above the seeker to sit in front of the lift doors. The shrieking Starscream had said 'no', the scared seeker had said 'stop'. He knew what these words meant. And he had been ordered to protect the silver mech. He hadn't been entirely sure from who or what, but he was starting to form an idea...


	169. Prey VI

Ch. 169

Starscream cursed under his breath and hissed when he clipped the tip of his digit on a small clamp. The view was obscured by his chestplate momentarily, the red Decepticon sigil noticeably dented and scuffed. With a small 'ah ha!' of triumph, the seeker finally pulled back and smiled in a smug fashion, leaning back to sit in one of the lab chairs.

"Well, a thought came to me soon after all-"

Optimus quickly stopped the file when he heard pedfalls approaching the lab. From the heavy sound he could easily deduce that one of three mechs was coming to check on him. It was readily evident who when that bot stayed just outside the door and knocked first.

The Prime smiled softly, "You may enter, Ultra Magnus."

The door slid open and the tall blue mech walked in slowly, standing up straight, "Optimus, sir. I have updates to report."

Optimus smiled softer, almost sadly, and gently waved the general down, "At ease, Magnus. Our team is not quite as versed in the formalities required here. Please do not feel pressured to continue in the same fashion. Should you need to speak to me, I am always available..."

Ultra Magnus shook his helm, "If I may speak freely, sir," the Prime held in a sigh and nodded, "Order is the only thing keeping us from a chaotic mess and subsequent failure. I must preserve this order for the safety of my crew and my leader."

Optimus shook his helm to himself but nodded again, "I understand your position in its entirety, Magnus. Then please do me the favor of not punishing my team should they fail to adhere to the code. They are very set in their ways, as am I."

Before the blue mech could press further, Optimus gestured back to him, "You have pertinent information?"

Ultra Magnus nodded, "As of my last quarterly update, Arcee, Bumblebee and Knockout have finished installing the last upgrades to the Harbinger. This section of the ship should be completely base-operational by the next quarterly update."

The Prime nodded, "That is good to hear..."

"There is more, sir."

"More?"

Magnus frowned, "The human collective harbored in the far side of our base has become restless. The loudest one..."

Optimus smiled, "Miko. If she is causing trouble..."

"Not anymore, she isn't. I tasked Breakdown with keeping an optic on them until we can relinquish them back into the care of their human government. Their time spent here could greatly affect our productivity and everyone's safety."

The red mech sighed, "... I understand. Anything else?"

Ultra Magnus nodded, "Quite a bit sir..." he glanced behind the Prime carefully, seeing the frozen image of Starscream's video log on screen, "but perhaps you would prefer the abridged version..."

Optimus turned to look at the seeker's awkwardly paused, smiling faceplates, and felt a pang of guilt begin to brew again in his spark, "No... ... No, this can wait," he turned back to the blue mech, "what is it I need to know?"

Ultra Magnus frowned and spoke clearly, "Smokescreen has volunteered alongside Soundwave to begin the first perimeter check later this evening. They will begin at eighteen-hundred hours and will be replaced two hours later by Arcee and Knockout, with quarterly updates given in between. Ratchet informs me that Wheeljack's condition has very much improved and he will be ready for perimeter half-checks in a couple of days. Ratchet also told me that a human called 'Agent Fowler' has been in contact with him; he is relieved to see that your team survived a very devastating blow. Bulkhead has been consistently monitoring and attempting to fix the Harbinger's COMM equipment, but from what he told me about a little stint involving holo-form technology not too far back, he's not optimistic about finding anything useful off the Decepticon logs. Soundwave is sure we can make the connection again, but he is hesitant to do so in case it relays our location to the Nemesis."

"Understood..." Optimus blinked softly, "Is there... anything else?"

Ultra Magnus shook his helm, "No sir. You've been given the abridged edition to make this all move more smoothly. I can tend to your duties while you take some time away."

The Prime almost shrugged, "Magnus, I am not in need of rest."

"No," the blue mech admitted, "but you will not be at your best until you've finished watching that file. If we allow it to remain a distraction, it could put us all in jeopardy. Consider this your own personal mission. None of us could complete it. I will check in with you again after five quarterly updates. I am sure the video will be done by then."

Ultra Magnus saluted quickly and left the room, closing the door behind him. Optimus was then left to his own thoughts. He wished his friend wasn't right about his state of mind but to even glance back at that naïve smile, that unknowing, carefree seeker who had no idea what was to come, made the Prime's spark break. So he sat at the computer console and started the file from the beginning once more. He had to watch it in its entirety, uninterrupted and unhindered, no matter what it ultimately revealed to him.


	170. Prey VII

Ch. 170

A tickle of wind danced between Starscream's wings, making him shudder. It had been a couple of hours since Megatron left and the seeker still had done nothing to show any sort of gratitude towards the Predacon. The beast who had killed him... had saved him.

Predaking yawned pitifully from in front of the lifts, stretching out and huffing softly as he curled in to rest. Neither had been given a ration of energon that morning and it was slowly creeping into midday. The Predacon couldn't be too choosy about energon, either; he was a larger mech after all. Starscream was being selective about when he refueled based upon who brought it to him. Anything delivered personally by Megatron was left untouched.

As if someone had magically gained the ability to read minds, the lift doors opened to reveal C.Y.L.A.S. and Hardshell, arms both stacked with energon cubes. Predaking's helm lifted quickly and he growled, sniffing at them carefully. His optics turned to Starscream, who's fear and demeanor were neutral, and the Predacon settled for a huff, standing to glare down at the two new mechs.

"Well, well, so you have it working for you now," C.Y.L.A.S. smirked as he walked passed Predaking; two of the three cubes he was holding were set beside the beast, but the third he carried to the silver seeker, "I have to admit, I was surprised to hear he reacted in such a way towards his master. Shockwave may have made him, but Megatron controls him."

Starscream had to inwardly sneer as he stood to meet the disfigured mech, his expression grim, "You really know nothing, do you?"

C.Y.L.A.S. handed the cube to the silver mech, shrugging, "Animals? Monsters? In my human life I had time for neither, only discipline and hard work. So Predaking is somewhat of a mystery to me. That doesn't mean I want to get to know him any better."

Starscream hummed as he set the cube on the ground and glanced at Hardshell, "And him?"

The Insecticon placed his stack of cubes beside Predaking, hissing when the beast growled at him.

C.Y.L.A.S. frowned, "He and some of the other Insecticons have taken to following me around. I'm not complaining, but it is odd..." he smirked, reaching out to touch Starscream's faceplates with the same fervor as Megatron, "Why? Have anything to sha-"

The silver mech snarled and slapped the black mech's servo away, the sound making Predaking rise up and roar. C.Y.L.A.S. scowled and backed away from the seeker, watching the beast carefully.

"Another time then," he huffed, gesturing for Hardshell to back up as well.

The pair cautiously made their way to the lifts and entered, leaving Predaking to guard over his charge. Starscream waited until after the lifts had clearly descended to sigh and let himself sit again. He stared at the cube beside him and turned away. His fuel levels were low and he knew he needed the energon, but his tank hurt with all that he had been through. He didn't want to risk losing more than he was taking in.

A low, rumbling noise caught his attention and his helm snapped up, his bright optics locking with Predaking's form as the beast called to him softly. The Predacon saw the attention and carefully took a cube of his own from his pile, walking half way between the pair to set the cube down and back away. He let out a sound akin to a bark and rumbled again, making a gesture to the cube.

Starscream fidgeted and stared at the offer. This... Predaking was different. Granted, he hadn't had the same introduction or reaction to the creature as before, but maybe it helped that Megatron was treating the seeker so poorly. And that the Predacon was bearing witness to something so horrid... It was a sad thought.

Predaking barked again and went over to the cube, pushing it gently towards Starscream. The seeker watched, standing before the Predacon could back away. His fear towards this creature wasn't needed, not anymore; his effort needed to be put elsewhere. So with what little strength and will Starscream had left he walked forward, clenching his bound servos tightly to steel himself.

Predaking let out a confused purr and backed himself into the hangar as the silver mech walked passed the cube and to him. The Predacon turned his helm away, seeming disinterested, and snorted quietly.

Starscream took a soft intake, "... Hello."

Predaking huffed, but still refused to look at him.

The seeker groaned, his shoulders slumping, "Oh, don't give me that. I know, I've been pretty awful, but if you knew what I'd just gone through-"

The Predacon stared down at the smaller mech, his helm cocked to the side. He wasn't screaming, he wasn't shrieking... he wasn't shouting orders or talking slowly so he would 'understand his commands'... It was different in any case.

Starscream whined and leaned away, "... I'm sorry, am I doing this wrong? Do I need to start over or...?"

Predaking leaned his helm down slowly and rumbled, sniffing at the seeker. The fear was quickly present in the way he flinched and smelled... but he wasn't making any horrid noises.

The seeker shook terribly as he slowly raised his servos for the beast to smell and inspect, holding back a squeal when Predaking nudged at the black, imbedded metal braces that bound his wrists together. The Predacon's outer mandibles tapped at them gently and he hissed, looking to Starscream for whatever explanation he could give.

The silver mech looked away, letting his arms fall back down, "I don't like them either, but I didn't have a choice when they were... _given_ to me. Megatron finds them useful, I suppose."

Predaking growled and it took a wince before silence to make Starscream realize the sound wasn't directed at him, "... Oh... Oh, something we can agree on then."

The Predacon cocked his helm again and the seeker sighed, "I guess I'll apologize again. I'm putting a little too much on your plate right now..." he walked back out onto the deck and went to his cube, sitting and patting beside him, "If you're not too high and mighty with yourself, oh P..." he was struggling again, but he sighed softly and spoke more gently, "Predaking..." the name didn't come to him easily, but the next part did, "would you be so inclined as to sit with me? You're possibly the only friendly faceplate I have on this ship. It would be nice to have some company..."

Predaking blinked slowly and stood, taking a cube from his pile as he walked over and sat, not too close, to the treasure he had taken from his master.


	171. Prey VIII

Ch. 171

Starscream cursed under his breath and hissed when he clipped the tip of his digit on a small clamp. The view was obscured by his chestplate momentarily, the red Decepticon sigil noticeably dented and scuffed. With a small 'ah ha!' of triumph, the seeker finally pulled back and-

Optimus paused the file. He hurt more seeing that smile, that first smile in the video, than he thought possible. He knew he would see him laugh, find embarrassment and even anger, but that smile...

"Oh, Starscream," the Prime murmured, "I am so sorry..."

Optimus needed to watch the video, no matter how much it hurt. He had to see that confident, reawakened mech, the one who had turned to him in his moments of strength and weakness. He needed to help him. He needed to bring him back. With a final sigh, the Prime started the video again.

-smiled in a smug fashion, leaning back to sit in one of the lab chairs.

"Well, a thought came to me soon after all of this..." his red optics frowned and he looked up, his servo rolling lightly as he tried to find the right word, "... hm, I guess it's just 'all of this', started to happen. So, ah, today is I believe event number..." he scowled and searched the messy desk he was at for a data pad, "I have it logged somewhere..." the mech muttered and huffed when he couldn't find what he was looking for and stopped, shaking his helm, "You know what? Doesn't matter. I'm sure whoever is watching this will get the picture... so... um..." he coughed, "Let's see, I think I might as well get on with this," Starscream shrugged, "no one really believes these things anyway, so I suppose this is more for my records than anyone else... Ah, I just finished collecting the Phase Shifter, so I figured I'd have more than enough time to gather up the last of these relics. That means that the next event I should be worrying about will be this Unicron awakening in a few days," he grimaced and set down a datapad, "You know, I'm really rethinking being a part of that, but it causes so many problems down the line..." he set the pad aside, "just going to clean that up... Um... After that comes... a lot. Maybe I should be making this for someone else and not so much for me? I mean, why leave a message for no one?"

Starscream muttered huffed words as he settled his datapads and scowled when he knocked over some lab tools, "Ah ffff... mmm..." he sighed, "Well, that's why I can do this, none of this stuff is really mine..." his optics glanced at the screen and he frowned, "I'll edit this later- So, moving on! The Unicron awakening... I'm not supposed to be present for that but whatever the Autobots and Megatron do down there doesn't exactly 'fix' the problem for good, so perhaps a rethink on that as well..."

He coughed trying to put on a smug smile, "Well, to a part I was supposed to be there for: I had been tracking the Nemesis to stage an energon raid and then I get on the ship and there's Optimus thinking his name is Orion Pax! Good thing I had that information at the time, not that Ratchet was thankful for it. But the Autobots use what I do know to get to the space bridge and find a way to get 'Optimus' back, and I think that was the end of that portion... About a week after all that insanity, MECH lures Bumblebee to a secluded location and steals his T-cog and since I'm in the area and have no factions because everyone is horrible, I'm just thinking to myself, 'well, they're smaller than you. If they don't like it, you can just step on them, so join up'. It really doesn't do yourself justice when a really simple thought like that just canNOT be put into practice. MECH is far too dangerous to be underestimated and Silas is a freak..." he picked up a datapad and hummed lightly as he tapped, "Next chance I have, I'm going to toss him into the air and see how far he goes... putting that on the list of things I could do to kill him... juuuust below 'deep sea fishing'..." the seeker suddenly stopped typing to laugh loudly, whether at his own thought or something he read, and started typing again, "Oh, that's another good one! Death by deep sea pressure! Maybe I can tie him to a whale's back and-" Starscream had to set the pad down as he laughed harder and covered his faceplates with a servo, "No! Primus, I can't! Sometimes..." he started to calm down, intaking heavily and smiling wide, "sometimes these just really help in getting through the day..." his optics widened, "Slag, I'm still recording-"

His servo flew up to cover the camera lens and the seeker's voice grumbled, "This is why you should have paid attention to Soundwave when it came to video editing... we'll figure it out later," the servo moved and the video refocused, the seeker's unimpressed faceplates trying to take on a more serious look, "Back to the MECH thing. They fragging stole my T-cog, the little fraggers. That left me pretty much in a slag heap, but I still managed. I did a _lot_ of walking and started making my way back to the Harbinger, _this_ part of the Harbinger, which wasn't easy on these gorgeous peds, I can _promise_ you... Um, after that, my check into records saaaaays..." he went back to his datapad, nodding, "Ah, yes, Dreadwing shows up and goes after the Autobots. Wasn't there for that, don't care... Ok, you know what? Dreadwing is a totally aft. I can't believe the kind of slagger he is, walking around saying he's the one who replaced me?! I mean, I don't care now, but maybe a little, but I mean, what the frag?! No decency, none at all, he gets what he gets and records state the Autobots gave it to him, so tiny smile for me," he gave a tiny smile, then glared, "Aaaafter that, Airachnid kills Breakdown after Megatron sends Dreadwing and Breakdown to kill _her_. So, Breakdown, if _you_ are the one watching this, you were dumb before. Or not yet. Still not sure how this works... But I end up running into an Insecticon while searching for energon, which is so much more awful than you would believe. Go. Go and try mining yourself, with these glorious servos," he held up his servos for emphasis, "That is not what they're used for... So the Insecticon gets its mind bent by Airachnid's creepy insect-powers and she tries to use it to kill me! How rude is that?! I gave her a perfectly good plan to lure Megatron to her and use the Insecticon to kill him! Well, I got injured and had to call the Autobots for help. That's at least something they could be relied upon for. I decided to try and kill three birds with one Insecticon and that did not work at all. I ended up saving Arcee from Airachnid! ... I don't think the trade off was really worth it. ... I meddle a lot, even before all... this, um... Airachnid escapes, Autobots were fine, Megatron slunk away, that event was done..."

Starscream pulled out a couple more datapads and set them aside, "Ahem... From what the reports say, MECH was really experimenting with MY T-cog! MINE! ... They built an anti-Optimus Prime and had it running around attacking military bases or something. As far as I know, the Autobots handled it and Silas was badly wounded. I don't think much excitement happened until I finally," his red optics brightened, a big smile on his faceplates, " _finally_ made it to the Harbinger. I thought I would find energon there, but I ended up finding a clone lab. I have to say, I never really had much interaction with clones in general, but I didn't think that they could be so... like you. Not like you-you, like the clones of me were me... but more than me? ... In any case, having them die was tortuous. I felt every blast, every hit..." he frowned, "... Wondering if that was normal...? But my plan to clone myself and send them off to kill Megatron didn't work. Whatever happened, it wasn't pretty. What I was able to find in the archives didn't give me details on my clones, but the event did coincide with the arrival of the horde of Insecticons that Airachnid found. I think the Autobots jumped on that, too," he chuckled, "Arcee traps that spider in a stasis pod. We, the Decepticons, end up with the pod a while after that, but not that early..."

The seeker sighed and leaned up against the computer console he was filming at, his optics shuttering, "I had to kill one of my clones that came back to slag me. It wasn't exactly cathartic, it was... disturbing..." he sat up, shuddering, "I don't like thinking about that moment. Anyway, a lot of damage was done inside the Nemesis. Apparently, Bulkhead had been picked up with an energon shipment from one of the mines. He destroyed a pretty crucial component in the ship's engine room. Or, at least, that's what the basic report detailed. And then Megatron had the bright idea to give the ship dark energon. Of all the dumbest- look, that idiot has been a part of some very bad plans. Take me for example," he gestured to himself, then just nodded, "yeah, after all that I've done and he still kept me alive. I can't even fathom why anymore. After every 'you've failed me for the last time' and 'you will rue plotting against me', he never just..." he huffed as he pinched his digits together, "never, he just never clipped the bud? Is that it? Well, he never did that... No, nipped it _in_ the bud. Because... buds need nipping? Dumb human phrase... Well, the Nemesis gains consciousness and become sentient. It hijacks the Iacon database and decodes four locations while simultaneously rendering the ship's crew immobile," he smirked, "Knockout told me he woke up to the human children crawling around all over the place. Then Ratchet came and punched him out," he clapped lightly, "I would've loved to see that. So with four locations decoded, everyone started scrambling to get the relics. Arcee and Bumblebee locked horns with Knockout and an Insecticon. Ratchet and Wheeljack teamed up against Soundwave. Bulkhead fought against a team of Insecticons led by this bug Hardshell and-" he paused, a frown on his faceplates.

The fidgeting the seeker couldn't seem to stop indicated that this was another moment he pained to relive but was doing so anyway, "... Do you ever feel like you should stop a moment while you're in a moment and just... try? Try harder and just move on but nothing seems to go right and then..." he shrugged and kept his gaze away from the camera, "The last location pitted Optimus against Dreadwing against... me... I shouldn't have been there, but the Harbinger had all these locations popping up and I... wanted to be a part of something again... I wanted to know that if something happened, at least someone would be sent to find me or help me... The Autobots didn't want me. After Arcee found out about Cliffjumper, she tried to kill me. Looking back now, I could've handled it better. Could have, but didn't. I think pride has something to do with it... and I really have nothing else. When bots think 'Starscream' they don't think about any great war stories. They think about how they were cheated and lied to... ... Maybe that's all I ever really had..." he shook his helm, "But I showed up there anyway, Dreadwing captured me as a prisoner and Optimus... kind of saved me? ... I just wanted to get back to the Harbinger. But he didn't trust me and led me around with a blaster at my back until we found the relic and I ended up with it. I felt... strong for once. The Apex Armor is nothing to snuff at. You can't shoot or fly in it, but it'll protect you from anything... and for once I didn't..." he frowned again and shrugged, "... I can't believe I'm still recording this..."

He scowled and muttered something before looking back into the camera, "There is so much I'm going to edit out of this... So Bulkhead was very badly injured because the location he was sent to had Tox-En in the relic pod. He recovered, but it took a while. Then the Autobots got a rookie that fell out of the sky. Smokescreen," Starscream scoffed, "Little brat, I never liked him and I never will. If I could make him disappear I would. Such a pest. You try to take out the competition and he ruins it for you, seriously... He stops me from making off with a large batch of red energon _and_ he takes my Apex Armor! Like I said: brat! AND a total Prime fan-bot. Ugh... Well, after that fiasco, MECH manages to combine Breakdown's chassis with Silas's dying body. It's really gross. He calls himself... oh, wait, it's... Cybernetic Life Augmented by... Symbiosis... Or C.Y.L.A.S. So clever. He offers Megatron a laser satellite and the Autobots stop him. Boom, Megatron marks him for experimentation," he smiled, "It was actually very funny. It doesn't sound like it, but it was. Because sometimes Knockout would let me pick the experiments, but that comes later. So..." the seeker differed back to his datapad, checking down the list, "ok, Tox-En, Smoke-brat, laser satellite... Ah, the Star Saber! Megatron wants it but can't get it and sends the Autobots on a run around that ultimately ends with him losing the Star Saber anyway. Wish I could've seen that, too. Megatron upset, but not at you, is very humorous... He makes weird faces."

Starscream reached over the camera to take hold of something, which turned out to be a small cube of energon, and he sipped lightly at it as he continued, "It got more complicated and hectic after that. Looking back, I can't believe that was possible, but it was. All of a sudden, everyone's scrambling to get these relics called the Omega Keys, which are very important, and Megatron has the arm of a Prime grafted onto him so he can wield Prime relics. Like I said, more complicated. So, everyone is running all over the place looking for these keys and Smokescreen turned out to be the vessel that was harboring one of the relics. Soundwave caught him but Smokescreen escaped and took the keys the Decepticons had back to the Autobot base. Then I called up and used red energon to sneak through a bridge into the 'Bot base to take the keys for myself... I probably should have just left well alone regarding all that but I didn't. I ended up with all four Omega Keys and snuck aboard the Nemesis trying to buy my way back into the Decepticons. Megatron used a cortical psychic patch to link our minds and it was..." he sighed, gripping his cube tightly, "i-it wasn't something I wanted. I felt violated. But he let me come back, Knockout gave me a T-cog and then Dreadwing tried to kill me. Megatron killed him in turn..." the seeker shook his helm, "I look back... how did it all devolve so quickly? How did it come to all that in the span of..." he glanced at a datapad and shook his helm again, "Whatever... The Decepticons... _we_ use our space bridge to get to Cybertron after Knockout and I discover a map in the keys. It leads to a structure called the Omega Lock and we activate it after a skirmish with the Autobots. We had to use the human children as bartering chips to exchange for the keys and relics they took back and had..." he scoffed, "And then in classic idiot Megatron fashion, that slagger opens a space bridge and starts terraforming Earth! He fixed one building on our home and then to torment Optimus, says he's going after Earth, too. So what does the Prime do? He destroys the lock. He destroyed it. If Megatron hadn't been such a total AFT, we could have fixed our home and been done with it. But no, he had to play the 'being a glitch' card. Fragger..." he sighed, "Well, we go back to Earth since there's really nothing left for us on Cybertron. We blow up the Autobot base which was somewhat bitter-sweet. A victory like that after fighting so long is almost hollow when you've lived a life of war. And when the enemy is gone, it's just..."

Starscream swallowed down the last of his cube and grumbled, "I don't care anymore, editing would be too hard... We had Wheeljack in our possession and he wouldn't talk. He's a tough brute, but don't tell him I said that. But maybe if he's the one watching, then frag off, you heard nothing... hm... Well, then the slag really hits the turbines..." a growl slowly emanated from the seeker's throat and he scowled, "It wasn't enough for anyone that I had changed, that I had come back to serve the cause that had originally taken me in. It wasn't enough that I was giving everything I had," he began to seethe, "It wasn't _FRAGGING_ enough that I had endured and suffered and was still willing to return to the ones who had betrayed me, left me for scrap! And then Shockwave shows up and I'm sidelined again?! Megatron treated him like he hadn't been gone and out of communication for all those years! He treated him like- like some kind of _friend_! And what was I?! Just a momentary necessity?!" he glared darkly, snarling now, "He gave him everything he wanted! Not like he earned it, but that one-optic freak just waved a servo and it was done! And then you had Megatron, sitting on his aft like I had done NOTHING! The only reason why that fragger had ANYTHING was because of ME and he did nothing to repay the act of loyalty I decided to bestow upon him!" he panted and huffed, his emotions starting to quell, "I could've gone to the Autobots. Really, I should have. But they had all the right reasons to be wary of my intentions at the time- actually, any time..." his optics gently shuttered before onlining with that burning rage again, "but how does that excuse that fat aft from replacing me with Shockwave and his-" Starscream silenced himself quickly, his frame going rigid.

It took him a long time, his intakes expanding and contracting his chest plate barely visible on the screen before he was able to speak again.

"... Shockwave did a bad thing making what he did," the seeker murmured.

His optics were empty as they stared out at nothing and he spoke as though he were trying to relay what he experienced without being there all.

Starscream curled tightly in his seat and shuddered, trying to speak without being in the moment, "What he did defied a morale code. What becomes extinct should remain extinct... I'll be the first to admit it, I'm not strong enough to say this creature's name, but if someone is watching this and needs to know what happened at this point, I can tell them a P-" the seeker winced, his servos grabbing at his chestplate, "... Shockwave made a Pr... Predacon..."

A terrible tremble overtook the mech and he fanned himself lightly with a servo to dry the tears welling in his optics, "I, uh... I don't want to talk about that too much... but the P-Predacon caused a lot of problems for both sides... especially when he revealed he was sentient and could transform later on... Um..." he clenched his servos tightly, trying to get back on point, "S-so, Optimus gets an upgrade to the point where he could fly... Ultra Magnus shows up, too. ... Megatron liked having a giant, flying, fire-breathing weapon around, so he ordered Shockwave to make more and I was forced to help find Predacon remains to extract CNA from... The Autobots intervened a lot, which I wasn't too against considering it put a damper on Shockwave's projects... I think Megatron was a little too happy to punish me by putting me in charge of making the Pr... Predacon more manageable... I wasn't very good at it... Then... I found myself on the Nemesis a little bit more than I wanted to. Knockout went on a mission to retrieve a Predacon remnant and almost brought back Agent Fowler and Jack's mother, too... ..."

The more Starscream sat and thought and told his story, the more his voice seemed to abandon him; he cleared his throat loudly, "I-I was actually grateful when I was able to spend time with Knockout and just complain, even if he didn't say much. The gossiping, the venting, it was the only thing keeping me going then. He and I fragged up an experiment by mixing broken synthetic energon with dark energon. We injected it into C.Y.L.A.S. and turned the Nemesis into a set for a horror film. Knockout and I managed to clean the mess up, Soundwave sent an escaped Airachnid and the Insecticons away and C.Y.L.A.S. was killed... Knockout had to relinquish his tests to Shockwave. ... I was beaten again by Megatron..." a sick look flashed on his faceplates and his mouth twisted into a grimace, "Why am I the only one he's laid a servo on? Never Knockout or Breakdown. Certainly not Shockwave or Soundwave. When someone messes up, it doesn't have to _be_ me for me to receive the brunt of that anger... And I never understood-" he paused and set his empty cube down, crossing his arms as his optics kept their gaze away from the screen, "The Predacon revealed sentience around then. I had been telling Megatron that the Predacon army would be a fiasco and it only took seeing the beast transform for him to finally admit I was right. He didn't say it that way, but it felt nice... So I was finally listened to when I said 'lead the Autobots to the Predacon project, let them destroy it'. We set up a lure and the Autobots destroyed it. It made the Predacon angry and he further pledged his loyalty to Megatron... It was discovered that the Predacon CNA combined in the explosion with synthetic energon created raw cyber matter. It wasn't quite stable, but Shockwave had a beginning to the creation of a new Omega Lock. Soundwave was captured by the Autobots when he went out to gather supplies. After Laserbeak found him and reactivated him, Soundwave came back with Ratchet as a prisoner..."

Starscream's claws began to nervously tap at the side of his arm, "Megatron convinced Ratchet to help stabilize the synthetic energon formula to rebuild our home, which he accepted. But after he figured out the formula, he tried to keep it from us. Once Megatron had what he wanted, he threw Ratchet to the Predacon and the medic told him what had actually happened to the other Predacons, how the Autobots were lured in to destroy them... The Predacon went after Megatron then. I saved him, I saved that idiot and was thanked by being shoved aside... ... And then the Autobots stormed the Nemesis... It was nothing but blaster fire and chaos and Soundwave was trapped in between two bridge portals, which sounds horrifying because it was. Knockout tried to side with the 'Bots, which got him captured. Optimus and Megatron fought... but Bumblebee killed Megatron. Shockwave and I escaped into a pod which jettisoned after the Nemesis space bridged to Cybertron."

Starscream stopped, and started intaking deeply. His frame was shaking terribly and his optics were streaming tears, even if he didn't want them to.

"Shockwave convinced me to help build a new, more responsive Predacon army in memory of Megatron. We made two and they soon abandoned us once the first Predacon showed up again. Megatron came back, too, possessed by the remainder of what was left of Unicron. The Autobots intervened, again. They won, again. They got rid of Unicron and Megatron was... They... I couldn't..." he covered his faceplates with a servo, his sobbing more evident, "He looked me in the optic after everything I had done for him. All that I sacrificed, all that I had endured. All that I had become to make him happy. After all the beatings, the unkind words, the torment and ridicule because I wasn't good enough... he told me that oppression was wrong... that what he had done to others was wrong. Not what he had done to me, what he had forced me to become, that was fine to him because now my view on everything was wrong and I was my own entity now... and he just left. Oppression is wrong, Starscream, but frag you, you deserve what you got... A-and then..."

His voice faltered and he hung his helm heavily. The sound of his raspy, tear-filled intakes were all that could be heard, soft and delicate, before he finally yelled loudly.

"I WAS _KILLED_! The Predacons cornered me and tore me to pieces! The first one put his claws into my chest and then I ended up here, back near the beginning of all this fragging torment and I HATE IT! I HATE IT _ALL_! At the end of all this, I know I will only be faced with torment and death, so what does it matter?! I don't have anyone! I didn't then, why am I deluding myself to thinking Knockout or Breakdown or Soundwave will stand by me?! They won't! They didn't then, why the frag would they now?! It's only a matter of time before- ... before it all... before..."

Starscream sunk into his chair. His defeated optics looked just to the side of the camera, his chassis tired and worn.

"... Oppression is wrong... that's where I'll be left again. I'll be in a moment where I think everything is going to be ok again and then it'll be gone. I'll have no one to stand beside me, I'll have nothing to call my own..." a few, shaky intakes escaped him before his optics made it back to the camera, "I don't want to admit this... but now that I intend for no one to see this, I can readily say this file was meant for no one... just me... Some of the changes I've made, some of the risks I took and this whole debacle, just all of it... I noticed the way everyone looks at me a little bit more... Knockout and Breakdown seem eager to talk to me. Sometimes they sound like they worry. Soundwave too. Megatron has been a little odd, but we'll see how long that lasts... Even the Autobots. But I think the most noticeable change has to be in Optimus Prime."

Optimus paused the video, blinking. It only had a handful of seconds left and what the seeker had to say was about him? The Prime had made it this far, he wasn't about to stop now.

Optimus hesitated as he pressed play once more, listening carefully as Starscream spoke, "He smiles, really smiles at me. I see it every time now. A part of me worries that he wants something from me, information, team up, whatever... but I've never seen an expression so genuine... it's like... he knows how hard I'm trying. He knows that I have a plan hidden away and he still trusts me... He talks to me with respect and care and... even after all that I've done to change things now, to prevent certain events, Optimus almost seems to like me..." he sighed gently, fidgeting in his seat, "But maybe that's just me trying to see a friend in someone. I'm probably reading too much into it... and since I really did make this video for no one, I guess that proves I really don't have anyone at all..."

The video stopped, the screen shutting down. Optimus's wide, blue optics stayed locked on where the seeker had just been. Information swirled around in his processor and a deep, heavy intake finally escaped him. As much as the video had been useful, he didn't care about the events that had transpired or what could be coming next. The Prime did just want to see the seeker again, smiling, confident, perhaps a little cocky yet playful. He wanted him to be safe. Optimus wanted to find Starscream, rescue him, and let him know that his video was indeed made for someone.


	172. Rebellion

Ch. 172

He was getting used to the drumming, chattering hum of the hive surrounding him. Among the Eradicons, he felt like a speck of oil on a white shirt; out of place. But among the hissing, the gurgles and sharp snaps of Insecticon mandibles, something felt proper in his placement. Maybe he could attribute these feelings to the parts Airachnid had oh so generously parted with.

"C.Y.L.A.S.," Hardshell growled as he crawled down the side of the store room wall, standing beside the sitting disfigured mech, "Lord Megatron has COMMed asking for our presence once more."

The black mech onlined his optics and hummed, "Both of us? First it's reports, then energon rationing to the bots upstairs. Did his summons sound a little more intriguing this time?"

Hardshell grumbled, "I could not tell. His strategy lately has not been clear. He does not express his true intentions for the silver seeker. At least, not so blatantly as you."

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, "Hardshell," he began, standing, "that silver seeker is a powerful thing and he hardly gives that fact a second thought. Why should Starscream stay in possession of something so grand when others, like myself, would have a far more practical use for it?"

The black mech stretched his wings and spider legs wide, then settled them back down when he and the Insecticon walked out of the store room, "The fact that Shockwave is being inhibited from experimenting freely does raise a cause for concern though. It slows the process down."

"Perhaps our leader is aware of this," Hardshell shrugged, following closely, "and has ordered the purple one to tread carefully in order to keep this power in check?"

C.Y.L.A.S. hummed again, "You were right earlier, Hardshell. Megatron knows a little more than he wants us to about Starscream's capabilities. I would have said Dreadwing would be the mech to go to for such a discussion..."

The Insecticon grimaced, "His deactivation would have been swift, but Lord Megatron's word is absolute. Do not tread too close to the path the blue one decided to take or you will share in the fate bestowed upon him, C.Y.L.A.S."

"I plan to do no such thing," the smaller mech mused as they entered the lifts, heading for the command deck, "If, and I say that word very firmly, I had a plan to take Starscream's powers for my own which directly goes against our leader's intentions, then I would not be so brazen as to announce it to those outside my field of trust," his mismatched optics glanced up at Hardshell, a sneer on his faceplates, "Have I been made clear, Hardshell?"

The larger mech huffed and shook his helm gently as though to clear a sound from his audials then nodded, "Perfectly, C.Y.L.A.S."

"Good..."

The lift doors opened onto the command deck moments later, the bustling of working Vehicons and tapping digits present in the air. C.Y.L.A.S. and Hardshell exited the lifts and locked optics with Megatron, the warlord waiting at the end on the deck with Shockwave by his side. The black mech and his giant companion walked to their leader, both bowing.

"My lord," C.Y.L.A.S. began, his helm hung low, "you called for us?"

Megatron glared, "I did indeed, C.Y.L.A.S. Tell me, you have planned against my dear Starscream's more foreseeable attributes on various occasions, have you not?"

The black mech stood up straighter, "I have. The plan we started with was always scrapped and revised with another. Is this why you have summoned us here?"

The warlord glanced at Hardshell and scoffed, "I called Hardshell to tell you to come here as your COMM seems to be... malfunctioning. But I suppose the answer would be 'yes'. Shockwave and I have discussed expanding our Predacon army and replacing Predaking with a more responsive and obedient guard for my second. Our first thoughts were to scour this planet for any means of Predacon CNA to initiate the project..."

C.Y.L.A.S. felt his wings raise in thought, "If that was your first plan, I suggest you leave it behind. First thought? Think smaller. You said 'army', make it no more than two or three. Scouring this planet? Another change. If you found Predacon remains on Cybertron, you may want to look again for more materials. You would also have a less likely chance of being disturbed by... outside forces."

Megatron nodded lightly, glancing at Shockwave who began typing into a datapad he was holding, "Good. This is a fair start. Coordinate with Shockwave and revise his initial plan. Locations, materials, preparations, whatever needs to be changed, do it. Once details have been settled, report back to me. I will have more work ready then to keep you busy..."

The black mech nodded back and bowed, taking his exit with Hardshell back into the lifts, back down to the hive in the depths of the Nemesis below.

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked when the lift doors opened again and he stepped out, "Looks like I'll be kept away from the rest of you then. Keep the hive in line, would you Hardshell? It seems my talents are required elsewhere."

The Insecticon huffed, scratching at his audial with a grumble, and shook his helm more vigorously, "Yes... I will manage..."


	173. Rebellion II

Ch. 173

Starscream whined and shivered when he felt a nudge against his shoulder plating. For one brief, hopeful moment, he thought it was Optimus shaking him awake from this nightmare. But a hot expel of air on his faceplates said otherwise and he reared up with a gasp, coughing as he trembled.

"W-what, what is it?!"

Predaking grumbled and looked to the lifts as the doors opened. The silver mech crouched down low behind the Predacon's hulking form and curled in tightly when he heard two sets of peds draw closer. Predaking growled.

"As you can see," came Megatron's voice, "his temperament is not at all up to standards, Shockwave. If this cannot be remedied, I will have to classify it as 'a problem'."

Shockwave hummed lowly and stepped forward, offering his servo to the beast, which Predaking accepted, "Perhaps the excitement drew upon his own primal instincts to act. It can be theorized that he would serve in the defense of one of his own, and considering you had given him orders to guard Starscream..."

"That is hardly beside the point..." the warlord walked around the Predacon, the beast's yellow optics never leaving his form, and smirked when he saw his silver treasure hiding against Predaking, "There you are my second. Enjoying the morning?"

He stepped forward to approach Starscream and Predaking slammed a set of claws down between them, roaring loudly. Megatron stood his ground, glaring at the beast.

"Do you understand my concerns now?"

Shockwave nodded softly, "Fully, my liege. I will reiterate the orders given to Predaking and retrain him immediately. It may be best that Starscream is separated from him during this time... so if you would like to collect him-"

"I would," the warlord sneered, stepping forward.

Predaking growled lowly as Megatron approached, his long tail curling around Starscream's form that still remained crouched at his back. A long hiss came from the Predacon's maw and the end of his tail smacked the floor of the deck loudly in warning; the beast was not making idle threats.

Before Megatron could get any closer, Shockwave intervened, "My liege, perhaps I should remove Starscream from his care for you. His temperament will be far more tame upon my approach."

The warlord glared at the purple mech, then looked to Starscream, his treasure still trying to hide quietly from him, "... Do it. Give me my dear second."

Shockwave nodded and made his way to the crouched seeker, pulling him up by the arm. Starscream growled, trying to wrench his arm away, and felt his spark sink when Predaking made no move to stop the mech that had created him. Maybe he had started to put too much faith into the Predacon?

The silver mech struggled as he was pulled from Predaking's side and towards Megatron's waiting arms, the larger mech's bright optics and sneer directed at him.

Starscream let out a small whimper and dug his peds in, shaking his helm, "No, no-"

A blur of black and orange bit down on Shockwave's arm and the purple mech released the seeker in surprise as Predaking tossed him aside, shrieking loudly. The beast stood this time and pulled Starscream's trembling chassis under him, putting his helm down low as he spread his wings wide in a display and his mouth crackled with fire.

Megatron scowled and watched Shockwave pull himself to his peds, the scientist looking at the small amount of damage to his arm. There was little more than a few scratches; the bite had been made to remove the purple mech, not harm him.

But the warlord huffed loudly anyway, "If you cannot retrieve my dear Starscream from the beast, Shockwave, then Predaking has indeed been made 'a problem'. This is not a choice I enjoy making," he powered up his fusion cannon, taking aim at the growling Predacon, "but it is one that will make things easier."

"NO!"

Megatron's cannon diffused as Starscream pulled himself out from under Predaking, the seeker lightly brushing passed the beast when he tried to stop him with his helm.

The silver mech went to the warlord's side, taking hold of his fusion cannon, "Stop, stop, look I'm right here! H-he's just doing what you asked him to do! Protect me, right? He's doing that! Don't hurt him for something you asked him to do! Please!"

Megatron stared at his treasure, surprise in his optics at the passion with which he defended the beast that he had been so afraid of before.

The warlord frowned gently, but didn't put his weapon down, "You're asking me for a favor, my dear Starscream... Are you certain you have the standing to do such a thing?"

Starscream felt his spark sink further still as he whispered gently, "Well... don't I?"

Megatron's frown disappeared and his weapon lowered slowly as the seeker asked again, "Please... leave him alone. Let Shockwave retrain him. He's just a little overprotective. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

The warlord blinked slowly and smirked, petting his silver treasure's helm, "You are making a very strong argument, aren't you? Fine. I will allow the beast to live, so long as he accepts his new direction. Am I clear?"

Starscream held in a grimace and a shudder at the touch on his helm and simply nodded, "Perfectly..."

"And you will accompany me today, my second?"

"... Of course."

Megatron smiled and wrapped an arm around the smaller mech's shoulders as he purred, "It is good to see you are finally seeing reason, my dear Starscream. It will be good to have you at my side again."

The seeker felt the grasp around him begin to tighten but he quickly slipped away from the warlord, attempting a smile, "Y-yes, quite... Just allow me to reassure Predaking that I am fine. That should help Shockwave's training techniques immensely."

The larger mech nodded and watched Starscream quickly scuttle back to the Predacon, his bound servos gently taking hold of the beast's snout.

"That was very brave of you," he murmured quietly, "but I don't think your death is going to solve anything. I'm selfish, Predaking, and you're really the only one protecting me. But it would be stupid of you to be killed because of me. Do yourself a favor and listen to Shockwave?"

Predaking grumbled lowly and huffed into the silver mech's servos, but Starscream shook his helm, still speaking quietly, "I'm not crazy, I'm being practical. You don't have to like it, but you do have to do it. Listen to him. ... I can't read your mind, so I don't know how you really feel about all this, but whatever happens, don't take such risks. Alright?"

The Predacon whined and tapped his mandibles against the cuffs on the seeker's wrists, growling; Starscream smiled weakly, "... I think I understand. Then remain unbroken. Humor Shockwave as much as you can. I am sure I will see you soon."

The silver mech pulled away, causing a sad groan to bellow from Predaking's mouth. It was a sound the seeker had never heard before, not even in the previous timeline, and he stopped short of Megatron's reach to look back at the beast who called for him not to go. But he wasn't able to look for very long. A large, clawed servo took him by the arm and led him to the lifts where Starscream's gaze was finally broken by the closing doors that separated him from Predaking.


	174. Rebellion III

Ch. 174

"You haven't been refueling much. This concerns me, my second."

"... I... haven't had much of an appetite as of late. I am trying not to aggravate it, my liege."

Megatron chuckled as he and Starscream walked down the halls of the Nemesis together, the larger mech forcing the seeker to hold his arm gently. As though the act of being overly proper negated everything the warlord had done so far.

"My dear Starscream," Megatron purred, "do not stress the formalities of my position above you. Those below us shall address us accordingly; you, however, are exempt from it."

"... Do you wish me to be thankful?"

"I wish you to feel whatever comes naturally. My plans are moving quickly," the warlord admitted, the pair passing by an energon processing distiller; Megatron stopped walking and gestured to the machine, "Allow me the honor of refueling with you?"

Starscream sighed quietly, averting his gaze down the hallway so he wouldn't have to look at the larger mech; he knew this wasn't a request, "I... y-yes, fine..."

Megatron smiled and activated the distiller, allowing the seeker's arm free when he retrieved the first cube and handed it to him, "It must be difficult to manage with your wrists still bound as they are."

Starscream took the cube, staring at the liquid inside, "Funny, I thought that was what was intended."

"Not at all, my dear Starscream," the warlord smirked, taking his own cube, "Perhaps to keep you from causing damage to our soldiers, but never to inhibit you," Megatron carefully pulled the seeker closer and stroked a digit between the connection on the cuffs, "Since you have decided to rejoin me, I think you have earned a little reward."

The cuffs' connection disconnected and Starscream flinched in surprise, nearly dropping his cube at the feeling of such freedom. Despite the release, however, his wrists still felt heavy from the black rings that still laid tight against his wrists. He would've given anything to have them removed.

Megatron smiled and gently patted the seeker's helm, "Better?"

Starscream let out an intake, gripping his cube tighter, "Much... thank you..."

The larger mech drank quietly as he watched his prey stare into the glowing energon, his optics brightening, "You are hesitant. What is troubling you?"

"I... do not have anything to-" Starscream stopped when he felt Megatron's presence lean closer to him and he coughed gently, "I-I mean, you're so busy with so much. My little problems shouldn't be a concern to you."

Megatron chuckled, "All of what ails you is my concern. How can I make your transition back home easier on you? Whatever you desire, I will make it my mission to deliver to you."

The seeker stared up at the warlord and groaned softly. His faceplates couldn't hold back the looks of discomfort he was feeling. He couldn't placate this monster any longer.

"... No."

Megatron blinked, "No, my dear Starscream?"

Starscream looked away and covered his faceplates, groaning again, "I... I can't do this, what do you want from me? Do you think handing me everything material makes all of this acceptable?"

The larger mech smiled, reaching down to stroke his treasure's helm, "How can you say that anything is wrong?"

The seeker flinched back and frowned up at him, his voice shaky, "How can't you?"

Megatron purred, "Because there is nothing wrong. I am here to protect you, my dear Starscream. Dreadwing has been disposed of and C.Y.L.A.S. knows his place; you will not be treated as you were by our enemies, you should know that."

"So I'll not be treated with respect and care?"

"My second," the warlord's tone shifted to something more firm, "they didn't have your interests to spark, only their own agenda."

The seeker took another step back, "Really? And what was that then?"

"Keeping you away from me."

"... What, that's it? Nothing more concrete or revolutionary?"

Megatron finished his energon and set the cube aside, "Must it truly be something deeper?"

Starscream tried to set his cube down, but the warlord stopped him; his frown deepened, "Well, given everything I've had to endure and suffer through, yes, I would have been far more satisfied with a deeper meaning."

The larger mech chuckled and pushed the trembling seeker to drink, "You can be sure that when I find that deeper meaning, it shall be revealed to you. For now, enjoy my company and your energon."

Starscream whimpered, "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because- ... because I just don't want to."

"And yet, you've yet to refuel in quite some time, my dear Starscream. I am growing more concerned for you every passing moment-"

"I'm afraid of you!"

Starscream almost dropped his cube. He hadn't meant to say that. His shaking chassis didn't help the comment either and the confused look upon Megatron's faceplates wasn't scoring him any points.

"I... I-I mean..."

"You're afraid of me?"

 _Yes, I am_. "W-well, I just..."

Megatron smirked, "I thought you weren't afraid of me... anymore."

Starscream whimpered again, "I... you've... Y-you've become something else... It's like you're not... You're not Megatron, it's like a whole other person is inside your helm and you're just letting them puppet you around! Y-you're supposed to hate me! Loathe me, even! But you've become this unpredictable mess that just keeps making things worse around me! What's worse is you don't even see it! You're tormenting me and you don't even see! How can you look me in the optic and tell me everything is fine?! You killed them! You killed all of the bots who actually gave a frag about me and now you're keeping me prisoner and holding yourself hostage under the delusion that I want to be here!"

The seeker gripped at his chest plate as he panted, cycling air faster than it could cool him down. Megatron watched him in a curious fashion then gently helped the smaller mech to bring his energon cube to his mouth, tilting it for him. Starscream had little energy to fight back as the glowing liquid invaded his mouth and reminded him of how low his levels were to begin with. When he had finished the energon, his intakes panting softer, the warlord took the cube and set it aside, his faceplates smiling widely.

"Better?"

Starscream glared lightly and shook his helm, "N-no. It won't be until you let me go..."

Megatron tsked, "I do not think I am the one not seeing clearly..." he leaned down close, "My. Dear. St-"

The seeker lashed out with a wide backhand against the larger mech's faceplates as he stumbled back in surprise. The hit hadn't been hard but it was loud and the sound echoed down the eerily quiet and deserted hallway. Starscream tripped over his peds and fell back, staring at the warlord as he shook. Megatron blinked softly, his mouth slowly curling into a sneer, that sick, primal sneer. He stood up straight, rolled his shoulders and took one, large step forward, eliciting a soft whine from his treasure. Resistance engaged; challenge accepted.


	175. Rebellion IV

Ch. 175

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Starscream slammed into a hallway wall and ducked down to avoid a set of claws that teased his capture, his sharp peds skidding him out of the way as his pursuer pounced.

Around this time, the Autobots should have been assailing a large Decepticon fortress outside their own destroyed base.

A growl for a cackle followed the lithe seeker as he barreled himself down an intersection and ran to the right. He didn't risk looking back. The sound of rapid pedfalls just behind him told him what he needed to know.

But without any Autobots around and no fortress to attack, something else had to happen instead.

Starscream felt the tips of large claws lightly grab at his lower back and he shrieked, tumbling to the floor when he tripped. He rolled painfully against the corner of another hallway intersection, gasping when the air was forced out of him, and struggled to intake further when those claws didn't bother grabbing him but gently traced at one of his wings.

So here he was now, no Autobots, no fortress, and with the previous event gone a new occurrence had to take place: Megatron was toying with his treasure like a cat with a delicate bird.

"I've caught you..." the warlord sneered, "Upon my own ship, with no assistance from the crew. My dear Starscream, how can you not see that you were meant to be here? I always catch you..."

The seeker flinched away from his touch and glared into the wall he had slammed himself up against, "I... w-will never..."

"Don't you already? Every time we fight, we have to be drawn together first. How are you so distant from the destiny you have already traveled towards for so long?"

Starscream winced as he attempted to sit up, the whole of his chassis defined as one, throbbing ache, "Am I destined," he spat, "to resist against your delusions of power? Am I destined to reside in this torment you insist having thrown upon me? Or suffer with your spells of manic fervor? Is this what I am destined to?"

Megatron chuckled and shook his helm, "Oh no, this is for my own pleasures, my dear Starscream."

The smaller mech felt his optics widening. Typical. He wasn't even being tortured and tormented out of a necessity or Autobot secrets, it just made the warlord feel good. He grumbled and winced again when he tried to put weight on his right leg; the limb buckled, the stress too much, and Starscream would have fallen back to the floor if Megatron hadn't reached out to grab him.

The larger mech looked him over and smirked, "It looks as though you will need to rest before I chase you again. Such a shame, I enjoy hunting you aboard my ship."

"You're sick," Starscream flinched away, backing into the wall behind him to support himself, "How can you not see this? How can you not see how you're treating me?"

Megatron leaned down to look his treasure in those large, sad blue sapphires he called 'optics', "I do not need to see, only feel," his claws slowly reached forward, latching onto the front of the seeker's chest plate tightly, "And your spark is still beating so fast, my dear Starscream. I can feel every beat singing through my frame."

The smaller mech gasped at the touch and pulled back. His captor grabbed at him again and forced him into a tight hug, purring when both chest plates met and clanged against each other.

"Can you feel it? Sense it? Your own power coursing through you like the life blood of Primus himself? And it all comes from one, single point..."

Starscream trembled, unable to do much more than that as Megatron leaned over him and smiled; the warlord spoke softly, "Your spark, my dear Starscream..."

The seeker had to stop himself from frowning. So that's what this deranged lunatic wanted, his spark. Just the only thing that was keeping him alive, the thing he used every day to power his chassis and hold onto the most precious of memories, it wasn't like it was important... And yet, the thought of all this pain and suffering boiling down to the answer 'you spark, my dear Starscream' made the smaller mech's energon cook in his own tubes. All of this just for what made him him? All the torment and the deaths, the pain and loss, the constant rethinking of situations that shouldn't have happened anyway? For him? For his spark?

Starscream let out an angry whine as he finally began to struggle in Megatron's hold, his voice nothing but a flurry of irate words, "Yyyoooouuuu-! After all this-! You sick, twisted, glitch for fragging-! I could just-!"

"Yes, what could you just?" the warlord chuckled, "Could you just... perhaps... stop struggling as much? Perhaps you could simply agree to what I have offered to you this whole time. Come back, my second. Stop trying to fight me. Your spark will only just pulse louder..." he slithered a servo in between them, tapping at his treasure's chest plate, "and I will always find it."

The smaller mech scowled, "How awful is that then?! No privacy to myself, you can just... find me?!"

"Always, my dear Starscream."

This made the seeker angrier.

Starscream almost started yelling again when he felt thoughts tickle at the back of his helm and he bit down on a growl so he could huff instead, "So... how is it that you do that then...? How do you find me?"

Megatron smiled softer and held his prisoner more gently, "Are you asking as an... 'Autobot' or as my second?"

"... Does this truly matter?"

"It does," the warlord said firmly, "I certainly cannot divulge information to one who defines themselves as an Autobot, now can I?" he purred as an afterthought, "But I know you are not one of them. So, indulge me, my dear Starscream..." he nearly lifted the smaller mech, eliciting a squeal, and whispered into his treasure's audial, "say what I want to hear. Say it."

"... M... Megatron."

"Yes."

"I..."

"Go on."

"... I am at your side, Megatron."


	176. Rebellion V

Ch. 176

"You... watched the rest of it then?"

Optimus nodded and kept his optics focused on a computer screen, the console scanning for any anomalies that could be deemed a threat to their base.

Ratchet sighed as he came around the side of the larger mech, frowning, "... Well?"

The Prime paused in his work, glancing at his friend, "... Are you certain you wish for me to tell you what I saw?"

"No, I don't want you to-... Optimus, did it make you feel better? Did seeing him...?"

Optimus turned away from Ratchet, back to the screen, but his optics stared down at the keyboard as his clenched servos dared not to shake, "... No. It has only given me more guilt. I could not save him, Ratchet. He has been taken and he will be harmed. And I do not know if I will be able to make him whole again."

The older mech scoffed and lightly punched against the Prime's arm, "Oh, 'if, if, if'! We never deal with 'ifs', only what can be done! We've gotten this far, haven't we? Optimus, Starscream is incredible! He led us through events that should never have been predicted or even foreseeable, even with the changes! Impossible! But he did it. And IF he hadn't gone through the ordeal he dealt with to get here and tell us, we still would have made it out just fine. We've done it once apparently, and we can do it again. Starscream believed that we would win anyway. With that belief, I have to believe..." Ratchet frowned, then nodded, "I do believe that we can find and save him. But you have got to stop guilting yourself every time his name is mentioned or we begin to discuss a battle plan! What has gotten into you?"

Optimus stared down at the smaller mech, his optics dim, "Our... cortical psychic patch, Ratchet," the medic groaned softly and the red mech continued, "Though I did not pry into his thoughts and memories, his feelings were far more open than I think he realized. Had I known what I do now about the situation, I would have kept him closer... I would have sent him away from all of this..."

Ratchet glared up at his friend, "And what would that have done? Would he have agreed? Would it have saved him?"

"No, perhaps not. But it would have meant that I had tried harder-"

The medic slapped his arm again, "That, that guilt! Stop it. Alright, so you felt his feelings, probably from a multitude of memories in a handful of cortical patches... that's heavy. We should talk about this later and maybe have Soundwave help you deal with them... but you have no reason to feel this guilt. All of us could have done things differently. We didn't. Now we're here. So, what's our next move?"

Optimus shook his helm and sighed, "... We must first decide if the children and Mrs. Darby need to be removed to a safe location. We must then find a safer way to monitor and locate the Nemesis... But I am inclined to suggest we find better accommodations for ourselves as well. What Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave and St... Starscream have done with this side of the Harbinger is astounding, but it is not suitable to fend off an assault."

Ratchet shrugged, "Knockout has been working tirelessly to add base defenses. I can't imagine he'll be pleased to find out that you're considering a second move..."

"It is not a decision I wish to make, but Megatron used a lure to draw us out. Unfortunately, this location as a makeshift base for our needs is an ideal lure for him if he truly wishes to ensure our destruction."

Ratchet groaned again, covering his optics with a servo as he leaned against a table, "Are we going to have to bring the team together for this?"

The Prime nodded, "I will need to hear their thoughts on the matter. If they disagree then we must come up with a different plan."

* * *

"After all I've done?! All the work, the dents, the burns, the fragging reconstruction?! You come at me with THIS?!"

Breakdown snickered as Knockout forcefully shoved him against the med berth, his chassis riddled with dents and scuffs, "Ooo, sorry doc. It was either hit the deck or hit the deck with that broken support beam on my back. I had to make some hard decisions there."

The red mech scoffed, pulling out a small tool to examine the brute on his table, "I swear, you do this to put me in a mood."

"I thought you were already in the mood."

Knockout's optics widened and he smirked, climbing on top of Breakdown as he pointed his medical implement at him with warning, "Oh, with talk like that, you're gonna get it."

The blue mech chuckled, "Sunset ombré number three?"

The medic purred, "Yep, all over again-" a knock at the door made him scowl and he sat up straighter, "I'm busy _straddling_ in here!"

"Could we perhaps join you," came Optimus's voice from behind the door, "preferably without witnessing this straddling?"

Knockout groaned, mulling the thought over, but stayed where he was, "I make no promises. You can come in at your own peril."

The Prime activated the door and came through, the rest of the team following suit. He paused, staring at the shameless pair of mechs before him, his faceplates not the only set to clearly show confusion.

Knockout crossed his arms, "You have our attention. Briefly. So, what's going on? More Starscream gossip or did Smokescreen slip in the shower stalls again?" he gestured to Breakdown beneath him, "As you can see by this frag up here, I have a lot of detail work to fix."

Optimus blinked, "... I may have a plan prepared that I would like to set in motion, but I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on the matter, most of all your's and Breakdown's."

Breakdown leered softly, "My opinion is usually ignored. The fact that you wanna hear it... scares me."

Knockout rolled his optics and patted the blue mech's helm, "Shh, shh, you just sit there and pretend you look gorgeous. Let me do the thinking."

Arcee frowned, "Mechs, this is serious."

The red mech scoffed, pouting, "I _know_! Why do you think I'm taking this so seriously? Can't you see I'm shaking with anticipation?"

Breakdown blinked, "What kind?"

"Breakdown!" Ultra Magnus glared, his posture straight and his servos tight at his back, "Knockout! This is no way to behave! I have been ordered to endure most of your immature acts and conduct, but now is not the time!"

Both mechs silenced. The heaviness in the room was far more evident now that they weren't trying to lighten the air around them.

Knockout grimaced and sighed, "Great, my mood's ruined. Fine, what's up?"

Optimus gently patted Magnus's arm and stepped forward to address the whole of his team, "Autobots, I have a proposal for you all. Megatron's recent plans drew us out into the open, causing significant losses, and though we have just managed to reunite and reestablish a base, I believe it is in our best interest to use this location as our own lure to draw his forces out to us."

Knockout's optics widened but it was Soundwave's angry, static-filled voice that spoke up first, "Location: ours. Harbinger: all we have left."

Bumblebee buzzed that it seemed a rash decision and Wheeljack huffed gruffly, "It ain't the prettiest, but at least it's a roof over our helms. Why would we want to sacrifice it now? It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

"... Well... but think about it," Breakdown's voice quietly came up, "this early on? Just defeated in a big battle, seemingly out for the count? The longer we wait, the less chance a plan like that could work."

Optimus nodded, "My thinking exactly. And no, we would not simply reveal ourselves without a new location waiting for us. But we should begin looking soon... if this is something all of you agree with...?"

Bulkhead shrugged, "I don't know, Optimus. Why can't we get Megs to go to a different location?"

"This place could eventually become damaged goods," Smokescreen pointed out, "You said it yourself, Optimus, you told me. At some point, Starscream could lose his will to keep fighting. If they get a patch on him and it works, this place will be the first they go to. Plus, if we make the first move without Scream knowing, his reaction will definitely make Megatron come running."

Ratchet sighed, "That's even if he believes us to still be alive or if he's even being made privy to the information the Decepticons are gathering..."

Knockout pouted more, "But we put so much into this place. Not just me and Soundwave and Breakdown, but Starscream too."

Breakdown smirked, "And don't you think he'd love it if we used it to ruin Megatron's day?"

The red mech stared at the blue Wrecker still beneath him and sneered, "Oh, he'd get a good kick out of it."

"Then what is the general consensus?" Optimus asked, looking around the room, "Has everyone come to their own decision?"

Arcee nodded, "I think Megatron should come here and choke on the place."

"I second that!" Knockout smiled, raising a servo, "I want to make this a hard swallow!"

Ultra Magnus glared and grumbled, but nodded, "This place is an optimal advantage. Tactically, it's better to lose in a controlled assault than a surprise attack. We should draw them in."

Bulkhead and Soundwave looked to each other, the green mech feeling a bit meek as he coughed lightly, "Ah, well... I'm not sure it's the best idea. If we had a place to go to, somewhere else that we would be safe, I'd be ready for this but right now? Not so much..."

"Soundwave: agrees. Secondary location: required."

Bumblebee bubbled and whirled, saying he thought the plan was a good one, but that he had similar concerns like Bulkhead and Soundwave's. They needed another base of operations, quickly, before they could enact any bait tactics.

Smokescreen nodded, "True, 'Bee. That's why it's better to have more servos on this. Some of us can do recon, pair teams that can scout potential locations."

"Soundwave," Optimus rumbled, "you are in possession of a large array of coordinates?"

"Optimus Prime's assumption: correct."

The Prime smiled gently, "Then before I make a decision, may I see a show of servos?" he asked, "All those in favor of turning what is left of this base into a trap for Megatron?"

Optimus's servo was the first to rise, followed quickly by each member of his team, and for the first time in a long time the Prime felt the tides beginning to turn in their favor.


	177. Rebellion VI

Ch. 177

"What duties must we tend to, Lord Meg-"

"I have already exempted you from the formalities, my dear Starscream," the warlord chuckled.

Starscream glared from beside Megatron, the pair walking towards the communications deck and scoffed, "Then I'm exempting you from the whole 'my dear' title you've given me. It's not entirely fair to call me as such if none of the other troops are addressed the same way."

"They are not you."

The seeker held in a hiss and instead sneered, "Paint me as a favorite? How unlike you to get so choosy over everyone else and set me on the pedestal."

Megatron smirked down at the smaller mech, "Can you think of anyone else so deserving?"

"I suppose not..."

It took a lot of energy for Starscream to keep this going. The charade of a fantastical normalcy that he'd never had to perform before for the mech that wanted nothing but this facade. It took a lot to smile and goad playfully and deliver the comments he knew would keep the warlord placated. The seeker had to swallow down the energon he had ingested earlier that day on more than one occurrence.

"Um... if I may pry again?"

"Always, my dear Sta-"

"What exactly are we doing?"

Megatron smiled, "I am reacclimating you to the ship myself."

Starscream felt a burn of disappointment begin to lick at his tank; he had to swallow hard again, "That's all? No report collections? Drone helm-count? Task reassignments? Communication replies to the mining sites?"

"Are you truly so eager to pull yourself away from me and dig your servos back into the muck of this work?"

 _Oh yes_ , the seeker thought, shuddering, _very much yes_. Anything to get away from this sick mech.

"I'm... just trying to make myself useful."

Megatron smirked, pulling Starscream closer, "You will return to your duties soon but they will not be entirely the same as they were before. I will expect you to be within my sights at all times, to follow me on all rounds and complete whatever tasks you need to under my supervision."

The seeker hid a grimace, "... So... you'll be there with me at every waking moment?"

"Should I find no better accommodations, then you will also share quarters with me."

Starscream nearly tripped and wheezed, clutching his side as he bent over in surprise, "Oh, Primus... y-you're really not making this easy..."

"It is never easy to guard something precious and I trust no one to accomplish the task better than myself. Now that you have seen reason, it is best that I keep you safe."

"What about Predaking?"

Megatron sighed and shook his helm, "That problem has yet to be resolved. As it stands, he is only alive now because you asked for it. As I have said before, he is useless without the Autobots attempting to assail us."

Starscream groaned quietly, the sound clearly detected by the larger mech, and the warlord frowned, "You are upset."

The seeker blinked and slowly stood up straighter, "W... well how am I supposed to get anything done if I have to be with you constantly? I... I think I understand what you're telling me, but if you have Shockwave and Predaking and C.Y.L.A.S.-"

Megatron growled, "None of them are reliable. Shockwave intends to test upon you in ways that could damage you, Predaking is unruly. And C.Y.L.A.S.? His value is beginning to dwindle..."

"Numbers, Megatron," Starscream glared, "you can't just start killing off your soldiers because they upset you... And if you don't trust them, you must certainly trust me."

The larger mech stared his treasure down as a small smile graced the seeker's faceplates, "Should I need to evaluate anyone to remind them of the conduct specificities you require, you know I can handle it."

Megatron purred and gently petted Starscream's helm, "It is good to see you with clear optics once more, my dear Starscre-"

"Lord Megatron!"

The warlord tensed and growled deeply as he glared, looking down the hallway as C.Y.L.A.S. approached.

"I was very specific earlier, C.Y.L.A.S.," he seethed, "that I was not to be disturbed in any fashion."

The black mech nodded, "My apologies, but..." he glanced at Starscream and blinked, "ah, some of our... larger mining operations are ready for energon pick up and need your approval to schedule the retrieval."

Megatron sighed deeply, "And Shockwave couldn't handle this?"

"He sent me to confirm with you."

The warlord tapped his claws in agitation against Starscream's arm as he grasped it carefully. The seeker could feel the clench around his arm increase, knowing that the larger mech didn't want to leave him but that whatever was happening, he wasn't supposed to be with him.

"Why don't I go with C.Y.L.A.S. and you can collect me when you're finished?"

Megatron quickly looked down at Starscream and the smaller mech nodded as though making the decision for him, "Yes, this will give me some time to get better acquainted with his new form and observe any faults he has that need adjusting. Splitting tasks, isn't that what a second is for?"

The warlord blinked and smirked, leaning over him, "I don't think leaving you in his care would be safe for his health."

Starscream trembled as he tried to smile, "A-ah, well, I-I wouldn't be that rough on him-"

"I meant if something happened to you and I needed to kill him for his insolence."

C.Y.L.A.S.'s wings and spider legs flinched and settled tight against his back, the mech trying to quietly back away, "I'll just let Shockwave know you'll find him when you're ready."

"N-nonsense, C.Y.L.A.S.," Starscream struggled to say in a friendly tone, "Megatron has just as many duties to tend to as I do and this is clearly important. You and I will take very good care of one another, won't we?"

The disfigured mech stared in disbelief and shook his helm slowly as he grumbled, "Please don't rope me into this."

"C.Y.L.A.S.," Megatron hissed, carefully pulling Starscream's arms together to activate the cuffs, "make no mistake in what I am tasking you with. If there is one mark on my dear Starscream, I will ensure you are torn to pieces over the course of the next few months. Shockwave is very good at prolonging a life in order to make it suffer..."

C.Y.L.A.S. took a large intake and nodded, bowing, "He will be watched and tended to carefully, my liege. Where shall I escort him?"

The warlord hesitated in letting the seeker go and stepping away, "Away from the drones and off the flight deck. Keep him inside the ship. C.Y.L.A.S., I meant what I said," he warned as he made his way further down the hall, "Even one chip of paint and you will die..."

When Megatron finally made his way into the lifts, his red optics burning with an agony from being pulled away from his powerful treasure, and the doors closed, Starscream let out a heave and leaned against a wall, shuddering.

"Primus... fragging Primus..."

C.Y.L.A.S. tsked, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Shut up, C.Y.L.A.S. And don't you even try to touch me or I'll chip my own paint..."


	178. Rebellion VII

Ch. 178

Starscream did better to hold in another heave while C.Y.L.A.S. stood beside him. Neither mech had moved for what seemed like an eternity, even if it had only been a few moments since they had been left to their own devices. But the silver mech wasn't interested in being stuck on this level of the ship under the watch of C.Y.L.A.S.'s mismatched optics. He wanted to explore, gather intelligence, find a means of sabotage. After all, he was still an Autobot prisoner... even if he was a faction of one, _maybe_ two.

"So," C.Y.L.A.S. finally growled, glaring at his new charge, "are you going to walk on your own?"

Starscream stood up straighter and glared back, "I can manage just fine. What's wrong, parasite? Upset you're not allowed to play with your master's toy anymore?"

The disfigured mech smirked, "I'll treat you how I see fit. I'm not above lying to Megatron."

"Nor am I. You forget that I've been doing it since before humans had 'civilization'. I may as well have invented it."

C.Y.L.A.S. pointed down the hall with a scowl, "Walk this way, 'dear' Starscream."

"Don't you dare call me that," the seeker snarled, "I can't stop him from calling me that yet, but don't think I'll hesitate to stop you."

The black mech smirked, "Feeling feisty?"

"I have no issue with ripping you to pieces, parasite."

C.Y.L.A.S. chuckled, grabbing Starscream's arm, "Don't try it. I'm telling you for your own good..."

Heavy pedfalls came from down the hall and a gruff rumbling echoed after the sound, "C.Y.L.A.S..."

The disfigured mech smiled, "Ah, Hardshell..." the large Insecticon stopped beside the pair, sniffing gently, and C.Y.L.A.S. brushed him off, "Now what are you doing?"

Hardshell growled, "What I am doing is of no importance. But you seem to have your claws upon the master's prize. He will not be pleased..."

The black mech scowled and pulled Starscream in front of himself, "Haven't you heard? Megatron put me in charge of watching his favorite seeker. I'm surprised it hasn't spread throughout the ship yet."

The silver mech pulled his arm away roughly and watched Hardshell carefully. C.Y.L.A.S. didn't make a move to grab him again, but with the Insecticon now with him he'd have a far less successful chance at doing anything he wanted. That pretty much included 'escaping'.

"And what are you to do with him while our master is away?"

The black mech shrugged, "Keep him inside, away from the drones, until Megatron calls to collect him. That doesn't leave us with many options."

"You," Hardshell corrected, stepping back, "I have not been tasked with sparkling-sitting. Perhaps you should take him for a walk."

C.Y.L.A.S. growled and glared, his servos in fists, "I said 'us'. You're going to help me," the Insecticon froze in his step and grumbled as the smaller mech spoke, "If I haven't made myself clear, let me know."

"You... have."

The black mech relaxed slightly, "Good. Now, where shall we take our new charge?"

Starscream's optics darted back and forth between the two, his attempts at hiding a feeling of giddiness becoming difficult. He knew he was witnessing something. But he needed to be absolutely certain...

"If I may interject?" the silver mech spoke up.

C.Y.L.A.S. frowned but nodded, "Fine, since this one doesn't ever have any bright ideas," Hardshell, growled and the disfigured mech scoffed, "Well you don't. If you can't provide something concrete, I'll have to take it from Starscream... Now what is it?"

Starscream perked his wings, "The other Insecticons."

"What about them?"

"They are away from the drones, aren't they? They're in the ship?"

C.Y.L.A.S. nodded slowly, "They are. And you're suggesting...?"

"It's clear what I'm suggesting. What disadvantages would you have bringing me to the hive?"

The black mech frowned harder, "... It's not disadvantages I'm worried about, but the advantages you could have. Why the hive?"

"Why not?"

C.Y.L.A.S. suddenly reached out, taking Starscream by the chin and pressing him up against the wall behind him, "Don't play smart, 'dear' Starscream. I'm not going to let you have the opportunity to assess your situation; that'll be on Megatron's time. With me, you're going to be an open book whether you like it or not."

The seeker snarled, struggling to push his assailant off, "I'll be nothing of the sort, least of all to you!"

"Then here's the deal, Starscream," C.Y.L.A.S. huffed, "You want to see the hive so much? You have to give me something in return. That's how it works, doesn't it?"

Starscream growled, but nodded, "Usually, yes."

"... Fine then," the black mech released him, pointing in the opposite direction, "This way," he ordered, "and by the time we get to the hive, you had better have a very detailed prediction for me about my future on this ship..."


	179. Rebellion VIII

Ch. 179

Walking the halls of the Nemesis with soldiers on either side as his protection had once been a dream for Starscream. In this situation, now, with all that had happened, the dream was now a nightmare. C.Y.L.A.S. and Hardshell were hardly the soldiers he had imagined and Megatron's lurking presence at any moment was another disappointment... more a travesty.

"Aren't we almost there?"

C.Y.L.A.S. rolled his optics, "Weren't the Insecticons in your predictions before?"

Starscream grumbled, "Yes, but I never had to interact with them. They just sort of... did their own thing."

The black mech glanced at him, "... Just around the corner," he gestured down another intersection, "the door at the end of the hall."

Starscream felt the larger presence of huddled chassises even before they turned down the hall to the left side. The Insecticon hive was an overbearing feeling, a vibration tickling on the ends of his wings as they drew near. Hardshell grumbled and wandered ahead to open the door, the mech grateful to be back amongst his kin. Even C.Y.L.A.S. seemed to shudder with a similar excitement, his spider legs stretching out enough to rival the size of his own wings. Starscream did his best to hide a smirk.

 _I know something you don't..._

"Starscream," the black mech frowned, "are you coming inside or shall I escort you elsewhere?"

It took a lot in the silver mech not to purr. He knew something. Something he was very certain his temporary warden did not. The seeker couldn't hide his strut, he couldn't hide the newly born confident air exuding from him. As he walked into the room that hummed with the chattering mandibles and snaps of resting Insecticons, Starscream allowed himself a chuckle.

 _I know something, C.Y.L.A.S._ , he thought to himself as he twirled back around to face the disfigured mech, _I know something. And you don't._

"Someone is in a better mood," C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, shutting the door after he walked in, "Care to share what's made you so happy before you tell me what we discussed earlier?"

The seeker's optics brightened in the dark of the room, "Mmm, no C.Y.L.A.S... No, no... no. I think we're going to have... a different conversation."

C.Y.L.A.S.'s smirk disappeared; he looked more concerned, "... Really? What did you have in mind then?"

Starscream hummed gently as though thinking then gasped, "Oh yes! You're going to help me overthrow Megatron."

The black mech's wings and spider legs fell flat, "You're... being very forward about this," he gestured around them, "considering where you are."

The seeker stepped forward, "I don't believe I have anything to worry about. You want him dead and buried just as badly as I do. And what's wrong with combining those efforts?"

C.Y.L.A.S. looked confused. Not concerned anymore, not worried or mortified. Just confused.

"Say he is overthrown. Do you think I'd allow you to escape me?"

Starscream shrugged, "I could kill you myself. You really don't worry me as much as you'd like to think."

The black mech glared, "You are playing with fire."

"Again, not as much as you think," the seeker smirked, "especially since I could have you killed, right now, and not because I could fake an injury and blame you..."

C.Y.L.A.S. paced lightly and stared at the mech before him, sizing him up.

When he said nothing, Starscream purred loudly in a sing-song voice, "I know something you don't, C.Y.L.A.S.~"

The black mech snarled lowly but held back. What could the seeker know? The hive around him buzzed louder as he glared the taunting seeker down. He was becoming irritated.

"What do you know? What do you _think_ you know?"

Insecticons around them began to stir, to snap their jaws and hiss down at them.

Starscream teasingly beckoned C.Y.L.A.S. closer, whispering, "Take a look around you. It seems your human scientists gave you more of Airachnid than you realized. You have an army waiting to serve you right here..." he gestured around them, then tsked, "and if I tell Megatron... hmm, I don't think he'd take too kindly in letting you live long enough to figure out how to control them..."

C.Y.L.A.S.'s look of surprise and anger became a furious mix. His wings were now high on his back, vibrating rapidly, as his spider legs reared up. 'Livid' was a soft description for how the disfigured mech felt.

Starscream pouted and tapped his chin in thought, "You don't believe me, do you? You think I'm trying to have you killed without a legitimate reason. Well, we already know you want him gone, so how about I prove the rest of it to you?"

The black mech stiffened and stepped back. He wasn't about to have himself mauled and killed because of Starscream's stupidity.

"Starscream, don't you dare-"

"Shut up and side with me!"

The seeker lunged at the disfigured mech with all he had. He expected everything that was going to happen next. Insecticons from all around them dropped like bombs, slamming into the floor below as they bellowed and shrieked. Starscream felt his hiccup activate smoothly, once to dodge a bug that nearly crushed him and again when sharp mandibles almost crushed his helm in a large bite. The path to C.Y.L.A.S. was clear. He ran forward and felt exactly what he needed to: Insecticon claws tearing into his left side, leaving a leaking gash that sprayed his attacker with energon.

C.Y.L.A.S.'s mismatched optics widened and he screamed, throwing Hardshell to the side as the bug stared down at the energon on his claws, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Starscream cough and laughed as he writhed, curling in tightly. He felt C.Y.L.A.S. attempt a very human action, pressing his servo into the wound to stop the leaking, but the energon continued to flow and Starscream couldn't help but sneer.

"Y-you're going to listen to me now..."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut- someone get me a med kit, NOW!"

Insecticons wailed and scattered, Hardshell chattering nervously.

"C.Y.L.A.S.~" Starscream purred, "listen- listen to me-"

The black mech snarled, grabbing a med kit from an Insecticon that offered it carefully, "I said shut up!"

The seeker smacked the box away, "Listen! Hardshell didn't do this to me- I tried to kill myself and you stopped me. You are going to take me to the med bay. You are going to keep your mouth shut and you are going to help me-"

"Stop talking!"

"-You are _GOING_ to help me kill him! You are going to align yourself with me or so help you, you'll be gutted slowly for this. And I don't mean because I was harmed. He'll kill you for having this ability. They came to your aid, they follow your orders. If Megatron finds out, you'll be killed."

C.Y.L.A.S. growled deeply and stopped moving, slowly taking in the moment. He embraced the need for a long, deep intake, then stood, taking the shuddering seeker with him.

"We will discuss this later."

"A-agree," Starscream hissed, "or you'll die before you get me to the med bay."

"Starscream-"

"Nnnnnow!" the silver mech snarled through gritted dentals.

C.Y.L.A.S. lifted Starscream up, carrying him out of the room, and huffed, "Fine. When the time is right, we'll take him out," he murmured; he paused at the lifts, looking down at the trembling, leaking mech in his arm, "... but don't underestimate me. If you think I'll replace him only to let you go, you're wrong. In the end, you'll have to accept being _my_ dear Starscream."

The seeker growled and jabbed sharply with his bound servos into the black mech's side, nearly causing his captor to drop him, "Don't call me that."


	180. Rebellion IX

Ch. 180

Miko growled loudly as she rolled herself off a makeshift couch, letting out a big yawn with displeasure after, "That's it. I can't take much more of this torture. I'm going to find our bots."

Raf looked up from his computer screen, voicing for Jack and June his concern as the young girl walked to the door of their room in the Harbinger, "Miko! They said to stay in here! We have no idea what's going on and-"

"That's the problem!" Miko frowned, "Ever since we had to pack up and go, they've kept us on the sidelines! I get it, don't think I'm stupid, they have a war they're fighting and we just sort of got roped into it."

June stood up from a box she was using as a chair, already wagging a finger, "That's not all. This a matter for them to deal with that none of you should have had any part of in the first place. What they've just been dragged through is taking everything they have left to fix. What we're doing now, staying out of the way, is the most help we can give."

Miko whined, "It's not enough!"

The door of their room opened loudly and Optimus looked down, blinking softly, "Miko. Is everything all right?"

"No, Optimus," the girl started, "it's not all right. We can't stay in here, or at least I can't. I gotta do something to help you guys. I can't sit on the sidelines forever! Wrecker number four can't sit in here forever, Optimus!"

The Prime carefully stepped around Miko so he could enter the room, "I am fully aware of your concerns. Ultra Magnus has updated me with every quarterly report."

The girl glared, "Then why can't we help?"

Jack shrugged, "Optimus, I gotta be honest, I agree with Miko on this. It's been days now-"

"Not to mention," June interrupted, "that the kids can't survive on gas station snacks forever. I know you're all doing what you can, but if our presence is second on the list, then it means we need to leave."

Miko's eyes widened, "WHAT?! We can't just leave! They need us now more than ever!"

"I don't think we've been much help since Starscream started filling in the gaps," Jack frowned.

"Even better!" the girl retorted, walking over to poke the boy in the chest, "They need us more now that Mega-creep has him! He can't tell us what might happen!"

"If we're in the way, we're not doing any good!"

"If we're not here and they need us, Megatron wins!"

"Kids!" June finally yelled, pulling the pair apart, "Both of you, stop," she took a deep breath, "The two of you fighting doesn't change what we're stuck with: we _can't_ help right now. We need to get a hold of Agent Fowler and get somewhere safer, somewhere the Decepticons don't know about. What about Raf's family? What about yours, Miko?"

Miko huffed, "My family is all the way around the world, they don't know about any of this."

June nodded, "And what are we supposed to tell them if something does happen?"

The girl crossed her arms and turned away, shaking her head, "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving Bulkhead."

Optimus said nothing, watching each human in the room. Their agony was justified. The bots they called 'friends', even 'family', were in pain and they could do little to help. They were trapped in an alien's war with their own power to stand and fight unique in very delicate situations. Situations that Starscream had very carefully changed to prevent them from occurring.

"Please, Mrs. Darby," Optimus said gently, "may I speak?"

June sighed softly and nodded again, "Whatever you need to say, Optimus, we're listening."

The Prime shuttered his optics, "Thank you... Miko, I am glad and unhappy to say that we do know some of what is coming. Starscream left a video file for us to find, which Wheeljack presented a couple days ago. While the rest of our team watched a more imperative portion to help us better understand the situation we are in now, I took it upon myself to watch the whole of the file."

Raf shifted, closing his laptop to hold it close, "W-was it a good thing?"

Optimus shook his helm, "I needed to watch to see Starscream. The events he relayed in the message are irrelevant."

Jack let out a soft breath of air, "Cause they may not happen, right?"

"Precisely," the mech continued, "What we know now is that Megatron may be in possession of a large creature called a 'Predacon', a being which became extinct many millions of years ago. Shockwave seems to have created this Predacon for Megatron. It was supposed to be tasked with our destruction."

"So... where is it then?" Miko blinked.

Optimus hummed, "I am uncertain. But whatever the case may be, the creature is most likely here by now, on Earth. Its lack of presence does not mean Shockwave would have missed the opportunity to present it to his master."

June crossed her arms tightly, "Then where do we go from here? As a group, separated...?"

The Prime nodded, "There is a plan we are looking to put into action. Unfortunately, should it succeed, we will lose this location to destruction."

"Lose to destruct- Optimus!" Miko stomped a foot, "That is the opposite of 'succeed'! That is like the worst thing that could happen! This is the new Autobot base!"

Jack gently held Miko at the shoulders, looking up at the mech, "Optimus, why would you plan towards something like that?"

"Megatron drew our forces to him using what he knew would entice us," Optimus admitted, "We intend to do the same, but only if we can find a new location to house us and create a formidable base of operations. Should we find a new location, we will draw Megatron here and create a surprise attack. Succession will come with his destruction and Starscream's rescue."

June shuddered, "And the others? They agreed to this?"

"It did not take much to convince them. They are eager to end this war and bring Starscream home..."

"But not as much as you..." Raf said quietly.

Optimus looked to the small boy and nodded, "I could have done far more to protect Starscream and did not. I am at fault as a leader and his friend. I am doing all that I can now to rectify what has happened, but nothing will be accomplished if we do not strike. Megatron will find us, eventually. But to use this new base, a former Decepticon warship, as a lure will not be something he will ignore."

Jack nodded, "Especially this early on. I mean, yeah, you have ex-Cons with you, but if a 'Bot messed with something they shouldn't have?"

Miko smiled, "Ooo, 'accidentally' sends out a distress signal? Maybe opens a video chat by 'mistake'? That bucket head would totally fall for it!"

"Which is why we can't stay here," June frowned, "Optimus. Where will we go?"

"That decision has been entirely up to you, Mrs. Darby," the Prime replied, "We can send you back to Jasper, Neveda should you so chose. Raf has made contact with Agent Fowler, who could provide accommodations. We are also prepared to house you in whatever new base we discover so that we may ensure your protection. The choice is yours to make."

The woman sighed softly, "Well, we should probably call Bill-"

"I'm staying."

June's wide eyes fell on her son, who looked back at her with a small smile and a shrug, "Sorry mom..."

June's mouth fell open and her voice became shrill, "Jackson Darby, you may have made it this far through everything Optimus and his team have dealt with, but all of this has changed! And because of a Decepticon that lived through it all once and decided to change it!"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. And now that he's not here, now that anything could happen, I need to do whatever I can, as little as it might be, to make sure the Autobots defeat the Decepticons. That's what it comes to, mom. Me helping fight for my planet. And for my friends."

"Our friends," Miko smiled, "Anything we can do, even if it's just keeping the base warm while you guys are away, so long as it helps."

Raf hugged his laptop tighter, "Anything we can hack that they don't have time to. Maybe even think outside the box."

Jack smiled more confidently, "It's what we do. It's what we've been doing and we're pretty good at it. Yeah, Starscream did a lot, _changed_ a lot, but that didn't change us. We still need to be here. Every option needs to be left open for the 'Bots, especially now. Whatever advantage we can help give... mom, you understand, right?"

June had tears in her eyes and she trembled as she took hold of her son, "I do. Don't think that I don't... But if something happens, Jack," she held him tighter and hugged him, "Jack, you're all I have left... I won't lose you."

"Mrs. Darby," Optimus said gently, "the safety of these children, and the safety of this planet, has always been our top priority. I give you my word, should they be allowed to stay, they will continue to be treated with the utmost care."

The woman nodded and let Jack go so she could look at him, "... If they stay, then I need to be with them, too. And Optimus? We really need to find better food options than the closest gas station..."


	181. Rebellion X

Ch. 181

Megatron glared deeply at the tended wounds on Starscream's side as the seeker lay quietly on the med berth. Shockwave had wordlessly dressed and sealed the gashes before he arrived. What the warlord had been told he wasn't really able to believe.

"Attempted suicide?" he growled, not even bothering to glance at C.Y.L.A.S. who stood behind him, "You dare to tell me he attempted such a thing?!"

Starscream kept his optics away from Megatron and allowed the disfigured mech to speak for him; after all, he _did_ just attempt a serious and mentally disturbed action, "The... stress must have been too much, my lord," C.Y.L.A.S. tried to explain, "He may not have thought he could complete the task with you nearby. But as you can see, I didn't let him succeed."

Megatron huffed and openly invaded his treasure's personal space, gently opening his servo to set it delicately over the treated wound. Starscream flinched, though he couldn't read if it was in pain or... The warlord glared harder as he continued his inspection. There had indeed been enough damage to sever many important fuel lines under the metal, but _his_ seeker daring to take himself away from _him_?

Megatron let go of his treasure's side and took hold of his chin, forcing Starscream to look up at him, "You dared? After everything, you still thought you could do this to me?!"

The seeker winced and trembled but said nothing.

The warlord growled, letting him go so he could lift the smaller mech up and help him to his peds, "You are to be watched constantly, my dear Starscream. This will not happen again. I will never allow-"

"Yeah, yeah," the smaller mech grumbled, "you've told me before..."

As Starscream pulled away to stand on his own he wavered and cursed internally when Megatron took hold of him again. His blue optics glanced at C.Y.L.A.S., who still hadn't moved, and glared one single thought into the look he gave with every bit of passion he could muster: _if you turn on me, you will die_.

The black mech didn't need to guess what he was trying to convey, he understood. So when the two passed by him to leave the med bay, he did little more than a simple bow instead of saying anything else. The time wasn't right to do anything anyhow, not in the condition Starscream was in. Not with how Megatron would now monitor his every living moment.

"How could you?" the warlord said first, "Everything was moving so well in the right direction."

Starscream wanted distance from the larger mech but he knew that even if he struggled he wouldn't be given such a thing, "It's never that easy. You've done too much for me to just dive back in. They were my friends, all that I had, and you killed them like they meant nothing to me. Like..."

Megatron gently stroked his claws along the seeker's shoulder, humming deeply, "Perhaps I am trying to rush you... but I have missed you. Is my eagerness not something to be admired?"

"Now? After everything? No. You want things to move too quickly. I don't. I would rather have died alongside them than be here a moment more, so don't think that pretending everything is fine negates my feelings..."

The warlord's red optics glared down at him but Starscream didn't return the favor. He felt the gaze, knew it was there, but refused to meet it. After a few seconds he felt the seething anger pass into something else, something not quite calm but in a more positive light, and a small chuckle came from Megatron's throat.

"So aggressive, my dear Starscream. But to hurt yourself? Fine. It has worked. You have my attention..."

The seeker grumbled, "Do I really? How lucky am I..."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Megatron led his second into the lifts, a smile on his faceplates, "you have very loudly expressed your need for my full attentions. And now you have it. What must I do? What must I give you? What must I ensure for you to trust that I know where your destiny lies?"

 _Lies_.

The word stuck out like a sore digit. What Starscream had done was a lie. He had simply needed to prove to C.Y.L.A.S. that the Insecticons were his own army, even if he didn't know how to use them yet. This 'near-second-attempt-at-suicide' was just a quick cover to keep his new 'not-so-much-an-ally' close. If the disfigured mech squealed, he was a goner. But now Megatron was being more gently attentive. Something that was just a bigger hinderance than it was before. Why could nothing ever go right?

"My dear Starscream?" Megatron whispered softly.

Starscream flinched and finally looked up. He had been quiet for some time.

The warlord carefully touched his faceplate, "Are you not feeling well? Should I take you back to the med b-"

" _No_!" the seeker yelped, covering his mouth before he could calm himself accordingly; with a deep intake, he shook his helm, "No... I'm just... thinking."

"Then please, voice your concerns out loud."

"Ah... well, I'm not entirely sure what you could do for me to fix all this," Starscream shrugged; the lift doors opened and Megatron ushered him in as he spoke, "You've already made it clear that I'll not leave, you've killed my faction off and you insist on keeping me under the watchful stare of any mech-"

"That will happen no longer. Until Predaking has been fully retrained, _I_ will be your guard. I'll not risk an incident like this again."

The seeker held in a gag and clenched his servos tightly, "Yes. Of course. Why couldn't I have seen that coming. Who else but you?"

Megatron smiled, "I have always dealt with the most important things myself, my dear Starscream."

"Oh don't I just love being an important thing."

"Shouldn't you?" the warlord purred, "A most powerful source of energy and untapped potential. How could I have thought to leave you in the servos of C.Y.L.A.S.?"

"Because I had insisted."

Megatron tsked, "I will need to become more mindful of the suggestions you make. You are still fragile. I may enjoy having you near and the feel of your spark beats, but I have forgotten to handle you gently."

Starscream rolled his optics, shuddering when the lift finally stopped, "I'm tired. I don't want to do this anymore. Just put me in the brig, I'll manage..."

The warlord shook his helm, "That will not be possible, my dear Starscream. Accommodations in the brig will hardly be comfortable for us."

'Us'? The seeker's optics glared then widened then glared again. He had to be hearing things.

Megatron carefully led Starscream out of the lift and down the hall as the smaller mech frowned, "'Us'? As in me and- no, nooooo, no, I'm not-" his optics caught sight of the warlord's door, his quarters, just ahead, "No, no, I didn't sign an agreement, I'm not doing this, I said 'no' and the last time," he was beginning to get angry, "the _last_ time you invited me in there, you got me-what's the human word, that drywall- _plastered_! You got me plastered! Rudely so! I am not-"

"Starscream," the larger mech purred, "last time I had a lesser understanding of your unique situation. No tricks, no manipulation. I simply wish to ensure you come to no more harm..."

The seeker growled and glared. Since when did Megatron decide to handle things on a more quiet note?

Starscream hissed, "I'm going to wake up mutilated, aren't I?"

"Not at all."

"Experimented on?"

"Never."

"Cortically psychic patched in the night?"

"I wouldn't."

His blue optics leered, "I swear, if I find you even touching my berth-"

"I will be working while you rest, my dear second. This is about your health, not turning you against yourself," Megatron finally managed to bring his treasure to the door, opening it, "besides, there is only-"

"Only one berth!" Starscream squealed as he peeked in, "You couldn't even bother to move in another?! Forget it! I'll recharge in the hallway! I don't need you trying to 'feel' my spark beat while I'm unconscious! Put me in Predaking's kennel! Shockwave's lab! This is too much, I won't do it!"

A small twitch developed in the warlord's optic, quickly silencing the screeching seeker when he noticed it.

Megatron calmly leaned down and settled a heavy servo on Starscream's back as he smiled, "You have only two options in this moment, my dear Starscream. You will recharge while I work at my desk or I will have the utmost delight in ensuring you stay on that berth and recharge. I am allowing you the choice, my second."

The seeker felt his tank quiver with a sick feeling. Whether or not the larger mech was going to hold himself to his word was questionable... but he knew for certain if he refused either option, he would be horribly confined to that berth in whatever way was seen fit.

He grumbled and scowled angrily, "Fine, _fine_. I said 'fine'!" he flinched back when Megatron reached down towards him, "I'll recharge on my own. But you don't dare touch me or that berth and I want these cuffs unlocked."

Starscream held up his arms, almost surprised when the warlord unlocked his bindings without hesitation.

"Better, my dea-"

"Yes, now do me a favor and don't talk to me. I don't even want to feel you looking at me," the smaller mech stomped into the berthroom as he snarled, "And I swear, if you try to make me drink anything, I'll gouge your optics out."


	182. Rebellion XI

Ch. 182

"Did you know?" C.Y.L.A.S. growled, shoving Hardshell roughly away from him, "Did you have even an inkling about this?!"

The Insecticon hissed but made no move against the smaller mech, "There were signs, sounds we heard, but we were uncertain... There was little point saying anything until Starscream made mention-"

"And that's the problem!" the black mech roared, pacing amongst the hive, Insecticons surrounding him and watching intently, "Starscream noticed! He _knew_ what this was, how long until Megatron finds out and deems this a threat?!"

Hardshell shrunk back at the anger, the anxiety, the rest of his kin cringing in a similar fashion, "I... do not know what to say. But our master is Megatron, he should know-"

C.Y.L.A.S.'s optics widened and he pointed quickly, snarling through gritted dentals, "No, you, none of you, are going to say anything to anyone on this ship," he pushed his feeling of wanting to control the hive as much as he could, forcing the command, "Am I clear? Megatron, Shockwave, no one is to know. None of you are to say a word about this."

Hardshell shuddered under the sound of his helm vibrating loudly. The command was clear. Their leader had spoken. He whimpered and whined softly as he and the rest of his kin knelt to the floor in a bow, his mandibles chattering.

"We will obey your commands, master."

C.Y.L.A.S. took a deep intake and felt his tense chassis begin to relax. So Starscream really had been right about this. It made the moment sour.

The disfigured mech scowled, "Good. Then listen up. I want that seeker for my own. I don't have to explain myself. Now is not yet the time to strike but when we do, we will take down Megatron and anyone who will not follow my rule. For now, we bide our time. When it becomes clear that our strength and numbers will undoubtedly succeed, I want Megatron's helm on a pike and Starscream at my peds. Am I understood?"

Hardshell hissed and shrieked loudly with the rest of the hive as they wailed in unison. C.Y.L.A.S. didn't need a translation. He knew the message and been received, loud and clear.

* * *

Shockwave waited outside his leader's door, his servo clutching a datapad full of reports. He didn't dare knock for a concern of disturbing Megatron's work. And he knew that Starscream was inside with the warlord. There was no sense in pulling his master away from his... _observations_ if he was truly imbedded in the work. But he still had to disturb him for this...

With a slight note of hesitation, from one obsessive workaholic to another, Shockwave tapped the barrel of his gun as gently as he could against the frame of the door. It was enough to carry sound, but only just. A part of him was thankful that he could hear the telltale pedfalls of Megatron come to the door. Another part was worried that he would be reprimanded for disturbing the warlord.

The door slid back quietly and Megatron's frowning gaze leered down at his science officer. The silver mech didn't speak as he stepped out from the room and allowed the door to close behind him.

"Speak quickly. He has fallen into recharge."

"My lord, Predaking's response to his training shows a far more promising attitude towards you. My tests confirm that he will be more receptive to your commands and your treatment of Starscream."

"Anything else?"

Shockwave nodded, handing over the datapad, "Detailed reports from our mines. The numbers are steady in one and four; two has seen an increase, while three is waning. There are also no updates from our 'search parties'. Still no sign of our problem."

Megatron hummed as he scanned through the datapad, "And?"

The purple mech continued, "C.Y.L.A.S. and I have settled on a final plan to begin cultivating new Predacons. I have settled on two distinct CNA profiles that the drones uncovered back on Cybertron for me. The pair will be fully grown and operational for use by the end of the month. Should Predaking fail to meet your standards, these two will be ready to replace him..."

"Shockwave," the warlord murmured, "that other task I sent you on..."

Shockwave's optic blinked, "... His wounds could not be discerned from his own claws, which would be the same as C.Y.L.A.S.'s, nor from the Vehicons or Insecticons. When he was brought to me, Starscream was the one who admitted to inflicting the damage when I asked. C.Y.L.A.S. told me the same story he relayed to you. If Starscream decided to... displease you again, my liege, I cannot tell if the act was an admittance to something he either did or did not do."

"Cameras?"

Shockwave shook his helm, "Starscream appears to have requested that C.Y.L.A.S. and Hardshell escort him to the hive from the view of the cameras in the hall... but we do not have video access in the hive room. The three enter the room and C.Y.L.A.S. carries Starscream out a few minutes later."

Megatron growled and said nothing to comment. The science officer's optic left his master to look back at the warlord's quarters' door, curiosity drawing his attention.

"He is recharging? He is not awake?"

Megatron nodded, "He fought consciousness for as long as he could. He is exhausted; he is starting to become malleable once more. My dear Starscream will not have much fight in him soon. Be sure to begin your examinations and tests the moment he is more forthcoming."

Shockwave bowed lightly, "I have prepared many noninvasive tests that will yield the results you need. I will have them ready to perform as soon as he is ready."

The warlord gently dismissed his science officer and quickly went back into his room, his red optics brightening when his gaze rested on his treasure, the seeker recharging quietly on his berth. He had promised not to gaze, but the smaller mech was unconscious. He had promised not to speak, but it was likely he wouldn't be heard now. He had promised not to touch and that was still something he wasn't going to risk; all it could take was a soft breeze to rouse that fiery little Starscream from his recharge...

"Oh, my dear Starscream," Megatron purred softly, walking to the side of the berth, "how far we have come, how long we have fought..." he sat on the berthside, smirking, "how much I have grown to enjoy your tenacity, your vibrance..."

He dared to ghost a large servo over the helm of the resting seeker, the smaller mech twitching in his recharge and his chassis curling in tightly. The warlord held an intake and hovered his open servo down the length of Starscream's frame to his chestplate, never touching but wishing he could feel the power within directly. He could sense the vibrations, the flow of energy burning up from the smaller mech and into the metal of his servo, into his digits.

Megatron purred louder, "It won't be much longer now, my second. Every passing moment brings my larger plan closer to fruition. You are at the center of it all. You always have been. Rest, my dear Starscream. It will all be made clear to you soon... it will all finally end the way it should have..."


	183. Project Predacon

Ch. 183

Predaking watched Shockwave pace in front of him slowly. His creator had been working with him rigorously, even if he had been dragged away a few times to check reports. What Starscream had said still resonated with the beast though: remain unbroken. He wondered if the seeker was safe. The Predacon didn't really understand why he had been separated from the smaller mech and retrained. Hadn't he been protecting him perfectly?

Shockwave stopped pacing and looked towards the lifts, his optic brightening, "Stand by your training, Predaking," the purple mech ordered, "or I will not be able to save you from Megatron's final word. How you proceed will dictate whether Starscream will remain in your care. Protect him, but heed your master's word..."

Predaking held in a snuff. Megatron. His _master_. He didn't appreciate the warlord labeling himself as such. And how he treated the mostly loud and screechy seeker? The Predacon didn't like that, either. Especially since Starscream didn't give him orders. He spoke to him... naturally. He liked that.

The lift doors opened and Predaking held a purr deep in his throat. Though the hulking presence of Megatron surely outweighed the smaller form beside him, the Predacon could only see, smell and hear the shuddering seeker that was made to approach with the warlord. He kept his yellow optics trained on Starscream as the seeker was brought before him and dug his claws into the metal of the flight deck. He kept steady, he kept silent. He remembered the words the seeker had told him: remain unbroken...

"Shockwave," Megatron sneered grandly, "how has the beast taken to your lessons?"

The purple mech nodded, "Very well, my lord. His commands have been corrected and he is now fully ready to accept your orders and your orders alone. You are his master and Starscream is nothing but his charge. Your treatment of Starscream is none of his concern."

Starscream glanced up at the Predacon briefly, noticing a twitch in his mandibles and almost a glare forming on his faceplates. He could tell Predaking wasn't happy with what Shockwave was saying but he was playing smart. The seeker felt his spark flutter.

Megatron purred gently from beside the seeker and gripped his arm tighter, "Excellent... so if I were to do..." the warlord suddenly grabbed Starscream and twirled him away, eliciting a yelp, then pulled him back and held him tightly against himself, causing the smaller mech to struggle and squeal loudly.

Predaking clenched down on his maw, hard. He slowly laid down on the flight deck, folding his claws under his chassis as he watched. He made no move to stop the sudden, yet mostly harmless, attack. Megatron smirked.

"So he will not be a hinderance should I want my dear Starscream close?"

Shockwave shook his helm, "Should you ever come to collect him, Predaking will make no move to stop you. He has come to the basic understanding that you are Starscream's dominant and that his function is to simply guard him when you are unable to. His prehistoric mindset is advanced enough to hold onto that line of comprehension."

Starscream shook in Megatron's hold and struggled again, "Let me go!" he hissed, pulling an arm free, "Put me down, this instant!"

The warlord chuckled, carefully setting his treasure to his peds, "You move far more gracefully when you are not running from me, my second."

The smaller mech smacked Megatron's servos away and he scowled, "Stop chasing and I'll have no reason to run. Now go away. I don't want you anywhere near me."

The larger mech didn't move; he looked to Shockwave once more, "Predaking has an understanding of the events that transpired under C.Y.L.A.S.'s watch?"

Shockwave nodded, "Should Starscream attempt such a thing again, Predaking will immobilize him until proper aid can be given."

Megatron purred, "Very good. I am pleased, Shockwave," he set his servos on Starscream's shoulders from behind, "And you, my dear Starscream..."

The seeker trembled, trying to pull away, but the warlord's servos tickled down his arms and latched onto his wrists. Starscream winced at the feeling and knew Megatron was taking this close opportunity to 'feel his spark', but felt a far more sinking pit in his tank when the warlord's large servos forced his wrists together, the cuffs binding together again.

"I will visit you again soon, my dear Starscream," the larger mech whispered into his audials, "but don't think I'll give you any opportunity to disappoint me again. Behave or I may have to enact far more drastic measures..." he purred and took a hold of the seeker's chin, forcing him to look at Predaking, "starting with the beast. Understood?"

Starscream whined lightly and nodded, relief finally gracing him when Megatron let him go, "Good. I will check on you personally in a few hours. Make use of your time with Predaking. The two of you will not be out here for much longer..."

The seeker shuttered his optics and listened, not wanting to feel or see anything else. He cringed at every pedfall from Shockwave and Megatron, listening to them leave via the lifts. He trembled at the sound of the wind curling and coiling around the ship, taunting him. He flinched when he heard a louder sound begin to creep up, the heavy intaking of the Predacon before him, and he jumped, optics snapping open, when Predaking suddenly bubbled out a roar and leapt to his peds, bounding towards him.

Starscream squealed and put his servos up, "P-Predaking, wait, _WAIT_ , not so-"

The beast slowed at the last moment and excitedly shoved his helm against the smaller mech, intaking his scent and new scents, pushing him off his pointed peds and inspecting him thoroughly as he pressed him gently but firmly against the floor of the flight deck. His long throat gurgled with a thrumming purr and when he was satisfied that he and his charge were properly reacquainted he sat heavily next to the startled mech, setting his claws over him as he yawned widely.

"You- this is-" Starscream huffed, struggling to pull himself free, "I was only gone for a couple of days! You'd think I'd been squirreled away for a century!"

Predaking frowned down at the seeker and growled something then shook his helm and snorted, looking away.

The silver mech could only speculate the response he had been given when he glared and answered back, "And that was my fault?! I was taken away because you defied that aft-helm too much! And yes, believe it or not, that is a possibility!" he sighed, teasing his arms free from under the claws of the beast, "Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm... thankful you did what you did... but if you had held back, I would have been returned to you sooner... I was not well treated."

Predaking's muzzle dipped back down against Starscream and the seeker squealed when he felt mandibles tickle at the still healing gashes on his side. The beast shook his helm, growling and then gruffly whining as he nuzzled gently beside the wounds. Starscream tried to relax his tense chassis and shrugged.

"No, he didn't do that... I'm trying to get away from this place, Predaking. What happened was that I was ensuring another party would assist in part of my plan to do so... granted, I'll most likely have to kill him after Megatron is dealt with, but at least his squabble will be an easier fight to win..."

The Predacon grumbled softly and looked at the seeker's faceplates curiously. Starscream stared back, blinking, and yet dared to look him in the optic without the arrogance of control in those blue orbs. Predaking liked that the most, he truly did. With a careful consideration, the Predacon set his claws on either side of the seeker then rested his helm on Starscream's chest plate, balancing most of the weight on his large paws.

The smaller mech didn't wince, he didn't scream. He simply watched, the hint of an air of fascination coming to grow out from under the shade of his fear and anxiety and pain. Predaking like that, too. Starscream was never boring.

"So..." the seeker gently smiled, tapping his bound servos softly on the Predacon's maw, "was it just as wretched for you as it was for me?"

Predaking groaned and huffed, gabbing a deep, throaty growl in clear displeasure that created a sound to form in the silver mech that the Predacon had never heard before. It came softly at first then stronger and Predaking purred quietly, deciding he wanted to hear this sound more. Starscream was laughing.


	184. Project Predacon II

Ch. 184

Knockout pouted and picked a small bit of foliage from his grill, "I'm _bored_!" he crowed, gripping onto his shock prod with both servos as he desperately looked around at the amassment of green _trees_ and green _things_ and no road for miles and miles around; he began to hyperventilate, "Quick," he panted, "somebody do something! I can't handle this anymore! You!"

He pointed his prod down at Jack, who was walking only slightly ahead, and frowned, "Don't humans do amusing things all the time? Dance! Amuse me!"

The boy smirked and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not dancing for you. Or doing anything 'amusing'. We're here for a reason, Knockout, just keep remembering that."

The red mech whined, "I _can't_! Why'd I agree to be separated from Breakdown?! At least then this would be _fun_! But now it's not and I'm so _BORED_!"

Bumblebee's heavy peds came walking up behind them and he bubbled gently, telling Knockout that they would be back at the Harbinger before he knew it. The red mech pouted harder.

"Well that's not now, is it?"

"Careful," Raf's little voice warned as he climbed over a fallen tree trunk to follow his friend, "my mom says that if you keep making faces like that, one day it'll stick."

Bumblebee whirled a laugh as Knockout gasped in horror, "That is NOT funny! That could actually happen to a good looking bot like me! Don't you dare jinx me and my sexy faceplate, I'm still using it, you know!"

The four were in the middle of a large forest just beyond an array of mountains. Soundwave had given them a list of coordinates that needed to be excavated and when Miko had begged to join one of the many search parties, Raf and Jack had found themselves eagerly volunteering too. The girl was currently running alongside Breakdown, Bulkhead and Wheeljack at a separate location.

Knockout kicked at a small boulder, which didn't roll as far as he would've liked, "How much farther anyway? Why couldn't we have been given terrain with any freeways?"

"You can't always get what you want," Raf shrugged, "And it's not too far away. Maybe another couple miles."

" _Miles_?!"

The red mech groaned and sat on a rock, shaking his helm, "No, we stop. Somebody call the Harbinger and tell them to bridge us closer."

Bumblebee chirped that they didn't need to bridge in closer and asked Knockout to pull himself together.

Knockout frowned, "I have to travel miles without an open road to drive on. I'm mortified."

Jack smirked a little, "So, you're saying you're not as fast as Bumblebee in bot mode?"

The red mech leered, standing slowly, "Do you dare present me with a challenge, Jack? Do you?"

The boy crossed his arms, "Maybe. Do you dare to accept it?"

Bumblebee whirled and buzzed, scolding the pair vehemently; this was no time to plan a race.

Raf held in a giggle as he translated, "Guys, really? We have a mission to complete. But maybe we can race later?"

Bumblebee whirled and shook his helm; he thanked the boys for trying to engage Knockout, even if Jack did look confused as he spoke, and told them that they couldn't waste anymore time.

Knockout huffed, "Yeah, yeah, fine. Geez, you're almost as preachy as Prime."

The yellow bot glared at his companion and bubbled quietly, pointing in the direction they needed to go in.

The red mech groaned loudly, stomping forward, "Fffffine! I'm going, your royal yellow-ness! I swear, you're worse than Starscream was when he was working us at the Har-"

Knockout stumbled over his peds as he turned and yelped when he began to fall towards Jack. The boy cried out as he dove, Bumblebee squealing as he reached out to grab the medic before his chassis could squish the small human. The scout was thankful that he managed to feel the metal of Knockout's arm clasped in his digits. What he didn't appreciate was the loud, ungrateful noise of defeat when the red mech's servo lost its grip on the shock prod, the device barreling just passed Jack and down the hill they were trying to carefully maneuver towards.

"NO! My weapon! It's my second favorite prod!"

Bumblebee stabilized Knockout and buzzed in frustration, beginning to scold loudly when a telltale and metallic 'clunk' resonated from the bottom of the hill. Everyone froze.

"What... was that?" Raf murmured, looking at a tablet he had brought with him, "We're in the middle of nowhere. That couldn't have been a car or... or something else, right?"

Jack frowned, "You mean something man-made. Raf, are we close to the coordinates Soundwave gave?"

The smaller boy shook his head, "Not yet. We're still a few miles out."

Knockout glared warily, "Then what did my second precious prod hit?"

Bumblebee hummed lowly and knelt down to offer his servo to the children, picking them up and setting them on his shoulders as he directed the group: they were to carefully investigate the sound; caution was key.

But Knockout was already traversing the somewhat steep hillside, his servos latching onto trees that could hopefully support him as he scaled down as quick as he dared. Bumblebee followed carefully and mindfully for the two beings upon his shoulder plating. He kept his optics focused on his next steps, on Knockout's next steps, on every noise or movement that could be deemed a danger incoming. The scout was concerned about the location of the prod, but for different reasons. He hoped the weapon had simply hit an abandoned structure, a piece of metal, something lost to the forest that had been left to rust in peace... but he knew he couldn't hope for that much.

Dread filled the yellow mech as the group made their way closer to the ground, closer to the crop of trees that blocked the shock prod just out of sight. He knew he couldn't simply hope for an abandoned, human-made object. This far out? This far away from organic civilization? It was Decepticon related. It had to be. With the coordinates they were given, there was hardly anything else it could be.

Knockout carefully slid through the line of trees, scowling at the bits of pine and bark that dared to litter his frame. The anger quickly subsided, however, when his optics gazed down upon his weapon, the silver device laying beside a large mound of dirt that traveled out over another hill and into an open but small valley.

The red mech eagerly snatched it up, "My prod! Naughty thing for getting down here this far, aren't you?"

Bumblebee hissed softly and set Jack and Raf down as he approached, telling the mech to be quiet.

Knockout frowned, "I know, I know," he murmured; he began looking around, "And let's find what made that noise. Cause you, and I guess me, being an Autobot, we investigate things that need investigating. All we need now is a talking canine."

Raf smiled sheepishly, "Or a talking shark?"

The red mech smiled widely, lifting his prod excitedly, "Yes-" he winced when his prod tapped against the side of the dirt mound, an unnatural, metallic noise resonating from it.

Bumblebee flinched back and almost booed deeply, frowning at the mound as he questioned quietly what it was.

Raf held up his tablet, "I'm sending Soundwave a scan now... give him a couple seconds."

Knockout hummed and put his prod away as he carefully dug his claws into the mound, quickly exposing metal under the small layer of dirt, "Thermal shielding, possibly shock resistant... and factoring in the area, it would have to be water and vibration proof to keep it stable..."

Jack stepped forward to see what the mech was seeing, "Stable? Do you know what this is?"

The medic smirked, "Ah, a chance to show up Soundwave. How delicious. Yes, Jack, it appears to be a very basic, yet operational-"

"Soundwave says it's a generator," Raf interrupted, holding up his tablet for Bumblebee to see.

Knockout scowled, "Wh- b... _I_ was going to say that!"

Raf pulled back his tablet as Jack chuckled, "Ya gotta say it faster there, doc. Can you tell us anything else before Soundwave does?"

The red mech perked up, "Well, uh, sure. Its output at this size is standard, but its placement is... odd. There's nothing to power out here..."

Bumblebee left Raf's side to look out into the valley with a leering gaze, cooing gently when his bright blue optics spotted something out of place. He pointed as he bubbled, asking if the generator might be enough to power a structure inside a cave.

Knockout looked with him and smirked when he spotted a cave mouth, "Oh yes, perhaps... And guess what? This just got a bit interesting..."


	185. Project Predacon III

Ch. 185

"Don't huff at me, just do what I'm asking. Honestly, why is it that when I ask anyone to do anything, they act like they're being gouged?"

Predaking snorted and bellowed in a mock of laughter, causing Starscream's wings to perk.

"Oh, oh, is that _how_ it is?" he scoffed, waving a servo at the Predacon as his other wrist lay limp and bound, "Well, _you_ can't even speak yet, so who's the one who should really be laughing here, huh?"

The beast fluttered his wings, turning back to the mech as he sat and slowly held up both of his front paws, flexing his claws proudly.

Starscream glared, "Don't rub your freedom in my faceplates. That's rude. Who taught you manners, the scum on Hardshell's peds? Never flaunt that kind of thing. It's cruel."

Predaking cocked his helm and grumbled softly as he settled back down.

The seeker shrugged, "Fine. But only this time. My capacity to forgive is at an all time low. Don't expect this kind of treatment from any of them, I can at least guarantee that," Starscream moved to sit on the floor and was pleasantly surprised when the larger mech snuck his arm under him, giving him a place to rest, "Ooo, my own little perch. Is this to make up for the whole 'my servos are free and yours aren't' thing you just did?"

Predaking shook his helm, the tremor going down his back to his tail, and bubbled a growl. With a few more huffs and a snort, the beast then bobbed his helm as he made a throaty purr and crowed upwards. He was trying to communicate with the master's treasure, he was trying his best, but he knew the more complex messages he was attempting to create were most likely... lost to the silver mech.

Starscream had a kind look in his optic however; the seeker smiled, "Whatever you're trying to tell me, I appreciate the apology. And I shouldn't be pressing you so hard. Yes, you've had time to learn to make your own decisions, but you don't know everything. Maybe I should be dedicating my time to educating you instead of humoring Megatron's little arrangement for us, huh?"

Predaking tensed at the mention of the warlord's name. The more he smelled of him, the more he loathed him. The more he heard of him, the more he wanted to be sick. The more he saw of how the screechy seeker was tormented by the larger mech... the more he wanted to tear him to pieces.

Starscream frowned softly at the very evident glare on the Predacon's faceplate and tapped his cuffs against the beast's arm gently, "Hey, don't do that to yourself," Predaking looked confused until the smaller mech began speaking again, "I know what you're doing, you make that look every time you're thinking about him. Don't do that. You don't deserve to feel that way and he doesn't deserve even that much attention from you..." Starscream blinked and smiled a little as he shuddered, "Primus, is this what Optimus was doing for me? Gah, he made it look easy. And here I am, trying to help you like he helped me and I can't even get that right. Good thing I wasn't a Prime, I'd've mucked that up too..."

The Predacon leaned down to sniff at his charge and Starscream took the opportunity to take hold of his muzzle playfully, "Don't start. Until you start actually talking back, I'm left to guesswork and wistful conjecture. Do you know how hard it is for me to be positive in all this? It's fragging difficult. And on top of that, I still have to get myself out of this mess. It's so hard to plan when you're always being tossed around from one spot to another. And not allowed private accommodations. Maybe once you've figured your whole..." he gestured to Predaking's chassis, " _self_ out, you can assist me. That will be entirely different. That would take some getting used to..."

The beast exhaled a warm intake against Starscream's frame and rumbled softly.

"Yes... I suppose a lot of what I say is confusing," the seeker admitted, "but really, don't fret. You'll figure it out soon enough. You're very intelligent, so don't let anyone try to take any credit from you. Understand?"

Predaking knelt his helm down carefully to the small mech, nuzzling against his charge; Starscream cooed gently in surprise to suppress a small scream, "Ooo... more affections for me? I like this, I appreciate this very much..." he was cautious as he stroked the Predacon's horns, sighing when his lack of range due to his binding prevented him from offering more, "I'm sorry that this is the best I can do right now. Stupid cuffs-!" he hissed, pulling back to struggle with them.

Starscream twisted his wrists as much as he dared, trying to get a sharp digit in between the connection to disrupt it. His left ped for a little freedom. He was very near to even entertaining the thought.

The seeker pouted and twisted more, wincing in pain at the different angles he stressed, when he felt the arm beneath him move just enough to make him pause. Predaking stood suddenly, sending Starscream to the floor with an irritated yelp, and the beast towered over him, watching.

"Uh... P-Predaking?" the silver mech asked tentatively.

The Predacon growled lightly and settled on his hind legs, his large claws reaching down to grab the seeker by his bound arms. Starscream's optics widened.

"W-what are you doing?! Put me down, put me DOWN now! STOP!"

Predaking ignored the loud and screechy pleas as he lifted his charge up from the floor and sniffed at the cuffs once more, growling at them.

Starscream gulped as he trembled, "A-alright, Predaking? I know you don't like them, but you're much bigger than me. You could really hurt me if you're not careful. If Megatron found out, you'd be killed. Brutally. Please. Just set me down... I know I'm upset with my restraints, but there's nothing I can do about it right now-"

The beast huffed and used his other large servo to grab the silver mech around the waist, being careful not to crush him. Before Starscream could protest further, Predaking slid a claw between the seeker's bound arms, making the silver mech cringe and whimper, and pulled it forward against the connection of the cuffs. The Predacon growled when it didn't disengage at first and tugged again carefully, almost crowing in victory when the black cuffs created sparks with the contact of his claw and then fell away from each other. Starscream stared in shock and held an intake.

"Th... they never assumed you could do that... did they?"

Predaking hummed and set the seeker back on the floor, sniffing at him; the silver mech trembled, "Y-your Decepticon signature... it let you do that. You just freed my servos..."

The beast grumbled and tapped his mandibles against the cuffs, but Starscream just smiled, "Fine, you severed their connection at least. I'd have to have these removed by a doctor to really be free..." the seeker sighed and rested his forehelm against Predaking's, "Thank you."

The Predacon hummed again, softer this time, and purred when the seeker started scratching around his horns again, "So," the silver mech began, "care to be a part of my major escape plan?"


	186. Project Predacon IV

Ch. 186

Things were starting to get _very_ interesting. Knockout was struggling to keep a smile from overtaking his faceplates too readily. They were still in dangerous territory, they still had two young human children to watch out for. They still had a mission to complete.

 _But to require a power source closer to the outside like that must mean it generates too much excess heat_ , Knockout thought as the group maneuvered down into the small valley to investigate the cave mouth, _Whatever it's powering must need at least two, maybe three other generators to help maximize productivity and if this one is struggling as much as it is then they'll definitely have some problems with whatever their feeding the energy to..._

Bumblebee hummed quietly to the red mech, asking what he was thinking about.

Knockout shrugged, "Oh, just wondering about the generator. It's outside for a reason. And that means good things for us, but not so much for them."

"Why? Cause it's leading us right to them?" Jack inquired.

The medic shook his helm, "Oh no, that's just a bonus. The generator was running hot so that means they're not receiving enough power. They need more generators, ergo-"

"We could have the advantage if the power should just 'cut out'," Raf smiled, keeping his eyes on his tablet.

Knockout smirked, "Should we need to. I think it would be best not to scramble them up just yet. Right, 'Bee?"

The yellow mech nodded in agreement and buzzed, saying they would use that as an alternate escape route if necessary. He went on to bubble that this mission needed to be as covert as possible: they couldn't be seen.

"Right, got it, ninja mode," the medic chuckled, "Let's all channel our inner Arcee and be the shadows that will surround us..."

Jack smiled, "I'm telling her you said that."

Knockout glanced at him playfully, "No you won't."

Bumblebee beeped at the pair and picked Raf up so the boy could focus more on his device; he asked if his friend had anymore details on the location they were investigating.

Raf shook his head in disappointment, "Soundwave just got back to me. He says that because it has nothing to do with the original coordinates his files are drawing a blank. This is something entirely new."

"New," Knockout chuckled, "and very clearly thrown together."

Jack looked to the red mech again, "More to do with that generator?"

The medic nodded, hushing his voice as they drew closer to the side of the cave mouth, "Precisely. Inadequate power source coupled with new coordinates near an old set means this was just manufactured. Won't it be nice to mess with something they made?"

Bumblebee nodded back but cautioned his group with a few focused hums: this was to be a covert mission, intelligence gathering only, but if they could render the location useless to the Decepticons then it was to be done so accidentally.

Jack stared in confusion but Knockout gently translated for him in a sense, "Relax, no biggie. We won't get caught, we'll find out their plans and we'll be sure to put this place in the scrap heap without fuss. It'll be like we were never here."

The yellow mech buzzed, detailing one more thing: they had to stick together.

Knockout watched the scout peek into the cave first, then enter, blaster charged and ready, "Right behind you, 'Bee. This expedition is just getting started."

* * *

Knockout couldn't remember the last time that he smelled such familiar smells. Dark, worked cave, the scent of metals and the hint of energon in the air, it took him back to just before the 'mess', as Starscream had put it. Back before the seeker had begun to act strangely. Before he knew some of what was coming. He inhaled deeply, holding onto that intake the further they drew into the warm cave. It was near to stifling.

Raf was the first to make note of it, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Jack panted from somewhere down between Bumblebee's and Knockout's peds, "It's not just you, Raf. Is this more reasons for the generator being where it was?"

Knockout glanced down to make sure the boy wasn't going to find himself under ped and hummed quietly, "I think we can safely assume so. They may have another generator closer to the equipment they need to power, with the outer one placed so that their combined heat generation wouldn't short them both. Nothing worse than a generator burn," he shuddered, "and given this dwelling's location this cave may have already been warm to begin with. It would have been better situated somewhere colder."

Bumblebee frowned as they came to an intersection in the cave and halted, buzzing; to him, it sounded like this area had been neither a first or second choice.

Knockout held onto the comment, equally intrigued by the mention, but let it go in favor of looking to Raf, the boy still cupped carefully in the yellow mech's servo, "Still have a connection on your tablet, Raf?"

The boy nodded then sighed, "For now. Soundwave is using it to map out the cave for us but he says he may lose our signal. ... He says it's already getting harder to triangulate us. In a few minutes, we'll probably be on our own."

Jack shrugged, "That's not a bad thing. I think we've been relying on too much help lately. I mean, Starscream did an amazing job getting us through a lot of stuff, but I feel like he just made us lazy."

Knockout gasped at the statement, smiling wide, "Holy Primus, you too?! I mean, no complaints to the guy, but I felt like I was cheering from the sidelines half the time while he got all the glory! Even when he didn't know what was going on-"

Bumblebee hissed harshly, everyone going silent, and pointed nearby to a deep crevice in the cave walls. The sound of heavy, marching pedfalls were drawing closer to the group from further ahead. The yellow mech moved quickly to guide them all into the crevice before they could be seen, the team moving as far back as they could while the mechs crouched low. What marched passed didn't give them much confidence.

Knockout and Bumblebee exchanged glances as they counted four Vehicons and two Insecticons. The enemy soldiers weren't the problem, it was the sound of many other Vehicons and Insecticons deeper in that made the two mechs nervous. And in one glance each was telling the other that they may have truly landed in it.

Raf was also quietly being angry at his tablet, which had lost signal. Jack caught sight the boy's frustration as Bumblebee glanced down at the tablet's error screen. Now they were cut off from Soundwave and the rest of their faction. Things weren't going the way they were supposed to at the start of this mission.

Knockout frowned as the last of the troops made it passed and whispered quietly, "Alright, so we're clearly deep in the spark of a bigger operation. No sense in having Insecticons watch something insignificant."

Raf nodded, "And those troops weren't prepped for energon harvesting, so it isn't a mine."

Jack crossed his arms, "A big operation that isn't a mine. So what could this be?"

Bumblebee beeped softly that he wasn't sure as he shook his helm. He opted that was translation enough for Jack.

Knockout went to speak again when new pedfalls echoed into the hallway. His optics widened. It was heavy, clearly leaning to the left due to injury or weight, most likely extra weight, on that particular side. There was slow gait, indicating a larger frame. A larger frame could mean a few things... The red mech didn't dare peek out. He gestured lightly for Jack to look for them, and the boy eased his head out slowly, his eyes widening when he observed what he needed to then slipped back beside Knockout's ped.

Raf blinked, "Well?" he whispered, "Who was it?"

Jack shook his head, "You're not gonna believe this," he murmured, "But Shockwave is here."

A big operation indeed.

Knockout waited for Bumblebee to nod lightly and the pair stood, the red mech picking up Jack as the two mechs left the safety of the crevice to move deeper into the next chamber. They dared to investigate, with no back up, no communications, and the added caution of human lives in their servos.

As they came to the end of the tunnel and scuttled carefully behind a collapse of boulders, Bumblebee was the first to look out, his door wings flicking high in surprise before falling as flat as they could. Knockout had to intake deeply after seeing his companion's reaction. The red mech shuttered his optics for a moment then glared as he looked out, his mouth agape at what he saw.

Equipment was strewn everywhere. Wires and cables littered the floor and scaled the cave walls. Energon was being thrown into a machine to be processed then pumped into two towering gestation tanks. It was clear there was something in each tank, but Knockout was too far away to see. Vehicons and Insecticons were crawling, some very literally in this sense, everywhere. And there, in the center of this makeshift lab, overseeing the whole of it, stood Shockwave, his mind and digits hard at work creating destruction.


	187. Project Predacon V

Ch. 187

"W-what is all this?" Raf asked with a shaky voice as he gripped tighter onto a digit on Bumblebee's servo.

The yellow mech hummed lowly, saying he didn't know.

Knockout shook off his initial disbelief and gulped, "What this is is a pretty big step in the wrong direction from 'scouting mission'. Not only is this the wrong coordinates but we are totally unequipped to handle this. I say we bail."

"But we can't just bail!" Jack hissed, pointing out at the lab, "This is a tight, well secured location. It's gotta be important. We should do something, anything, to put a hitch in Shockwave's plans and slow him down, maybe even stop him."

The medic sighed, "Jack, I feel you, I get it and I agree... sort of. But two bots and two humans the calvary doesn't make... That's right, right?"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, buzzing that this was too big an operation for the four of them to handle.

Knockout smiled, "Good, so I am being listened to. Sorry Jack, two bots say 'no'."

Raf grumbled, "And even if we could get a signal out, there's no telling if the rest of the team could get us out of here in time," he pouted, "But it sure would be nice to make Shockwave upset for Starscream..."

Jack smiled meekly, "Hey, it's ok, Raf. We know where this place is. We could come back later and help the 'Bots mess it up."

The smaller boy smiled back, "Miko would like that."

"So it's settled then," Knockout concluded as he held Jack up closer to his faceplates, "We go out the way we came. Covert, quiet, channeling the 'Cee."

The boy shrugged, "Well if you can manage it, I'd say go for it-"

Jack nearly fell off the red mech's servo when a minor tremor shook the room, forcing the bots to cling carefully to their human companions and the boulders they hid behind. Vehicons scrambled to stabilize equipment and Insecticons roared in concern, stopping pressure leaks in critical tubing while Shockwave diligently remained at his station. After a moment the shaking lessened, rattling the chamber with smaller quakes.

"Commander Shockwave," a Vehicon called out, "that's the sixth quake since we added generator four," he informed him, "This area is inefficient to our needs, the geothermal harvests from the last two generators are causing too many disrup-"

Shockwave only raised a servo to silence the drone before tapping away at his console, "The tremors are within an acceptable range of disruption, soldier. Should they exceed the thirty percent threshold I have calculated as 'minorly devastating' then we shall contact the Nemesis for a full extraction and relocation. For now, they are simply inconveniences."

The Vehicon didn't seem too convinced but he couldn't say anything else. His commanding officer had spoken and he was bound to the orders. The smaller aftershocks settled and everything stilled once more.

Knockout frowned as he slipped back down to the floor to kneel, "Alright, new problems..."

Bumblebee knelt down with him and beeped to ask what was going on.

The children looked concerned.

"They have at least two generators providing power the old fashioned way," he explained, "processed energon being siphoned in manually. But it looks like they've added two more, geothermal absorption generators," the red mech took a moment to smirk, "or G.A.G.s, to increase output without having to consume as much energon rations."

Raf frowned lightly, "Did you just make those names up?"

Knockout scoffed, "Me? I'd never take the opportunity to name something so ridiculously! Besides, don't you think I'd be a little less obvious?"

Jack waved him off, "Ok, ok, so, the absorption generators-"

"Gaaaaags~?" the red mech emphasized.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever they are, wouldn't those be a good thing? You're describing their power supply like its a bad thing."

Knockout sighed, "True, and in this situation it is. This location is... soft. The ground can't handle two G.A.G.s working simultaneously. Now, this also clearly indicates other problems their having if they're willing to risk the cave floor collapsing out from under them or causing a chemical explosion in one of these quakes."

Bumblebee hummed, asking what the other problems were.

The red mech set Jack down to gesture better with his servos, "The vats, the equipment. They need every drop of energon feeding those. If they're willing to accept all the risks here, in this location, it means that this may have been a plan remodeled numerous times."

Bumblebee's optics widened and he gasped, bubbling that C.Y.L.A.S. may have been helping with this project.

Knockout frowned in confusion, "C.Y.L.A.S.? Why would he have any of his gross little claws on any of this?"

The scout set Raf beside Jack carefully and cooed and buzzed as quietly as he could. He explained how when he and Starscream were kidnapped together that the human known as 'Silas' had over planned for everything to the point where he boasted to Starscream that he was starting to surpass the seeker's own predictions... even if they weren't really predictions to begin with. Bumblebee hummed that if they were taking such risks in this place that the current 'C.Y.L.A.S.' had probably advised on the situation... and that this event was supposed to happen before, even if it wasn't supposed to be here.

Knockout nodded and glanced down at Jack to give a brief summary, "Bumblebee, that's a lot to take in... but yeah, human Silas over planning with your kidnapping during a predetermined event could easily coincide with this in a similar sense. And if this was an event like before then his obsessive insight into Scream's 'precognitive' skills may have influenced this thought process... but then how do we go from here? We already agreed to book it."

Bumblebee shook his helm then grumbled, saying they should still go. They weren't prepared for the situation, even if it was an event. The scout peeked carefully over their boulder pile to see a clear area with all the guards looking at the appropriate places and not towards their means of escape. The yellow mech rolled his shoulders and transformed out a blaster, signaling for Knockout to follow.

The red mech pouted as he watched Bumblebee rush back to the tunnel they had just come from, leaving him to scoop up the children and run after him. He disliked having the title of 'sitter' labeling him while the scout got to have all the fun. But he did have the long range weapon...

Bumblebee stopped the group when they came to an intersection, looking down the left path first, then the right. He grumbled.

"We were in a rush," Knockout assured him, "but all tunnels lead somewhere, right? And if Raf's little device starts working again we'll know we're going in the right direction."

Raf nodded in the medic's servo, "I'm keeping an eye on it. Once we have connection, we'll have the map again."

The red mech smiled wide, "See? No pressure. Just pick a direction, we'll walk the trail a while and if it's a no-go, we double back. So, which way?"

Bumblebee hummed and moved right, keeping his chassis low. Knockout followed behind, both humans secure in his grasp, as they scuttled along. Neither mech saw the crevice they had managed to hide in earlier as they walked through the hall, which would have been quickly evident to having chosen the correct path. But Bumblebee pressed on, Knockout still on his peds, on the very slim chance that they simply had to go a bit farther. This was not the case.

"Ok," the red mech sighed, "no crevice, no way. This wasn't the side."

The scout bubbled in upset and turned around, gesturing back, and Knockout smiled, "Yep, it's as easy as that. Most of the troops might also be looking for other signs of damage in the equipment after that tremor," he mused, traveling ahead of Bumblebee, "that should give us a pretty thin guard to get around-"

A light shake in the ground silenced Knockout and the red mech's optics widened as he looked around. Bumblebee whirled in surprise, asking if it was another quake, and was only answered by a quick nod from his companion. A loud crash from above made everyone cry out as a ceiling of dirt began to crumble from above them. Chunks fell to the floor in explosions of dust and soil, and Knockout squealed when his optics watered with the invasion of some of the debris. The medic stumbled, unconsciously holding the children close to his chest plate, and felt a hard tackle into his side that sent him to the floor.

"Bumblebee!" Raf and Jack yelled together.

Another loud crash echoed out over a whirl and then there was nothing. Silence.

Knockout sat up slowly with regret, feeling around carefully with the sides of his servos so he could safely set the children down. He heard their feet scuttle off somewhere in front of him and as he vigorously rubbed at his optics to clear them, he could hear Raf beginning to cry as well.

"Bumblebee," he called out, the thuds and rolls of rocks being moved sounding out, "Bumblebee!"

Knockout finally stood as his vision returned, looking in shock at the complete block of the tunnel and the lack of the yellow mech that had come in with them. Raf and Jack were attempting to move the collapse themselves but even with the red mech's help it would have been useless.

Raf wiped his face on his sleeve, hiccuping as his voice began to grow weak, "Bumblebee!"

Knockout grimaced and moved towards the two boys, unsure of what to say but knowing he had to tell them something. He rested his servo at Raf's back gently as he crouched down, fully preparing himself for the speech he would have to make, when he heard a muffled whistle.

The medic perked up and then smirked, tapping on the rock, "Yes, I can hear you. How thick is this?"

Raf stopped crying to look up at Knockout, who winked at him with a smile then listened carefully once more.

He heard a very soft whirl then the whistle again, causing him to huff, "Great. So we can't just dig ourselves back to a sweet reunion... Plan?"

Bumblebee buzzed from the other side of the rock as loud as he dared, detailing what he could, and Knockout gasped, shaking his helm.

"No," he started, "w-wait, I can't just-"

The buzzing and whirls ceased. There were no more whistles.

Jack held in a breath and sat sorely amongst the rubble, shaking, "So?" he swallowed dryly, "W-what did he say?"

"U... um... He's fine," Knockout murmured, "He says to just double back and head out. He'll find us along the way..."

Raf sat beside Jack, "Well then why are you so upset?"

The red mech stared the two children down and shuddered. He knew he was awful for even having to worry about it, but they were just so... _small_ and _fragile_. A hard glance at one of them the wrong way could cause massive trauma. He had never personally seen such a thing, but they were organic and unstable. And, based upon what he knew of their internet, they were also... _young adults_. The most dangerous kind of human.

Knockout whined as he thought about all the 'how-to' guides, all the warning labels associated with these 'youth' beings, the 'angst' moments, and all the other completely factual evidence he had read off many different internet sites. They needed care, attention, discipline, and above all, you had to mask your fear from them. Apparently, they were very adept at smelling it.

"Knockout?" Raf asked, "Are you ok?"

No, the medic was not ok. He had just been thrown into a field that was not his expertise and tasked with a job he was not qualified to handle. Knockout had to find his way out of a hostile cavern, crawling with enemies, dangers at every turn... and Bumblebee had asked him to watch the boys on his own. Alone. And without help.


	188. Project Predacon VI

Ch. 188

Starscream couldn't help it. He let out a heavy sigh of relaxation. Who knew having your servos free would feel as good as this? The seeker nestled back against Predaking's side and shuttered his optics, letting the sun above them warm his chassis as he rested his helm back on his servos. He could do that now, since his cuffs were no longer attached and all. And he was loving every second of it.

Predaking snorted lightly and rumbled as he bumped his muzzle against the silver mech's wing. Starscream smiled but didn't move. He was vacationing away from all this right now. Do not disturb.

The Predacon's optics widened, a whimper escaping his maw, and he bumped against Starscream more insistently as he whined. The seeker squawked as he nearly fell over and glared at the beast.

"Find that funny, do you?"

Predaking let out a bellowing laugh and the smaller mech scowled, "Yes, quite amusing. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to rest. It's hard being on guard at all hours of a miserable day."

The Predacon cocked his helm to the side, then shook it wildly, standing. He paced around and flexed his wings to give them a good flap then settled down again. The beast was bored and loud yawn followed by a grumble made that evident.

Starscream stood with a sigh and rolled his optics, "Well what do you expect me to do about it? I'm supposed to be a prisoner, you know. Guard work isn't glamorous. It's not supposed to be entertaining unless I try to escape. Then you'd have to catch me."

Predaking purred as though questioning the scenario and the seeker growled, his chassis starting to tremble, "N-no, _no_ , Predaking. And I mean that. I don't like being chased, I-I don't like it. So don't. And I really mean that, too. _Don't_."

The beast pouted and shrugged, resting his helm on the floor of the flight deck. He watched Starscream cross his arms tightly and hold himself to stop the shaking. It must have had something to do with the warlord. Predaking growled quietly. The seeker didn't like when the 'master' chased him. Though, Megatron was never kind about it, never gentle, never with restraint...

A humming noise, familiar and distinct, caught the Predacon's attention. He felt himself go rigid as though on cue and Predaking immediately stood, gruffly huffing at Starscream as he approached him quickly.

The seeker backed away, "What are you doing? Predaking, I told you no, I don't want to run around and be chased."

The beast tried to grab at the smaller mech and Starscream squealed, ducking out of the way, "What are you doing?! STOP!"

Predaking snarled in frustration, swiping at the seeker as carefully as he could. The sound was getting closer and he knew his charge couldn't hear it. The beast roared now, chuffing and snorting as he tried to speak. Starscream was shaking too much, his optics were too wide. He was too afraid.

The Predacon whined and struck out as quick as he could, managing to snag one of the silver mech's arms. His shriek hurt Predaking, his terror made him upset. But the coming sound was nearly upon them and he didn't want Starscream to be harmed or tormented.

The seeker struggled to free his arm from the beast's grasp, tears streaming down his faceplates. He had let down his guard too readily, he had made the mistake of trusting this creation. Predaking quickly lifted the smaller mech and winced at another shriek he was rewarded with. His large claws held around the seeker's middle as he sat and tried to carefully hold him. All of these other mechs were so delicate and he was far larger than all of them; he certainly didn't want to harm the one who treated him the best.

Predaking steadied his reserve and quickly took hold of Starscream's arms, pressing the cuffs back together. He hoped with everything he had that what he had done worked. Just as quickly as he had begun, the Predacon released the seeker and laid beside him, watching with a glare as the lift doors opened and a pair of mismatched optics looked out with a sneer.

"Well, well," came C.Y.L.A.S.'s unwanted voice as he stepped out with Hardshell and a new Insecticon at his sides, "trouble in paradise, Starscream?"

The silver mech shook as he tugged at his cuffs and found them bound. Predaking had wanted to continue the illusion of his full imprisonment. He had wanted to keep them convinced he was still incapacitated.

Starscream quickly wiped the tears from his optics, "The frag do you want, parasite?"

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked as he approached, his guards on either side, "Just here to check on my favorite fortune teller. I've been practicing. As you can see," he gestured to the new Insecticon, "Bombshock is but an example of how I've been doing. Isn't he, Hardshell?"

Hardshell's mandibles struggled to keep a placid expression, a sneer trying to spring forth as he growled, "Yes, m... master."

The disfigured mech tsked, "It still needs a little work, but it won't be long now..." he smiled sweetly at Starscream, "I just wanted to give you another opportunity to perhaps be better behaved for me? After Megatron is gone, you wouldn't have to fight me."

Starscream scoffed, "Leave. Now. And if you ever come back up here again in this capacity then I shall personally see to it that Megatron kills you. I don't care if we have an arrangement."

Predaking snarled alongside the seeker and snapped his maw loudly; the Insecticons hissed back, crouching low as they flexed their claws wide.

C.Y.L.A.S. glared, "Tell your pet to stand down. He's not allowed to touch us."

The silver mech glared back, "He can do what he wants as long as he is protecting me. Leave."

The black mech sneered, "Fine. But allow me to reiterate to this beast who's in charge."

C.Y.L.A.S. lifted his arm quickly and aimed a missile at Predaking's helm. Starscream wasn't sure if the attack would harm the Predacon or if the blowback would cause him damage, but he knew that he wasn't willing to risk anything happening to the beast that was trying his best to help him.

The seeker roared as he leapt forward, everything slowing for him. This hiccup felt different from the ones he was used to. He'd felt this one... twice? Yes, only twice before; a third installment seemed a little concerning. But even bound, he could still move faster than the disfigured mech before him.

Starscream latched his claws deep into C.Y.L.A.S.'s arm to break its line of fire then tackled into him at blinding hot speed, drips of molten metal falling from the black mech's form as he was thrown painfully into the doors of the lifts. Hardshell's visor flashed when he was finally able to see what had happened and he stepped back in surprise, shrieking. Bombshock ran to C.Y.L.A.S. as the disfigured mech sat up with a groan and glared at the seeker, his scowl saying it all.

"Leave," Starscream hissed, his wings vibrating rapidly, "you have three seconds before I get Megatron myself, I swear it."

C.Y.L.A.S. limped as he stood and scuttled back into the lifts with his guards, as useful as they had been, and left to nurse his wounds.

Predaking looked on in with wide optics and chuffed, cooing at Starscream. He didn't dare move. He had already frightened the smaller mech too much today. But the silver mech turned with a smile and took hold of the Predacon's maw as he hushed him.

"Pretty fast, huh? I wasn't even sure I could do that... A... are you alright?"

Predaking snorted and bumped his helm into Starscream's chest plate, whining; the seeker shrugged, "I'm not worried about myself, I'm fine. ... I did not understand what you were trying to do earlier and I'm sorry. That wasn't fair to assume you... were trying to hurt me. I should be less inclined to jump to conclusions, but I'm not. I'm sorry."

The Predacon hummed lightly, accepting the apology, and Starscream frowned back at the lifts, "So C.Y.L.A.S. has been practicing, hm?" he looked down at his servos, smiling a little when Predaking uncuffed his wrists with the quick flick of a claw, "What do you think, Predaking? Maybe I should be practicing too..."

* * *

"OW! Shockwave, you-"

C.Y.L.A.S. silenced himself as the purple mech dug into his chassis to remove pieces of melted metal that had gotten themselves lodged in uncomfortable places.

The black mech growled, "Why is it that I listen to you?"

Shockwave didn't falter in his work, "Because if you do not, I will tell Lord Megatron that it was one of your Insecticons that harmed his precious Starscream."

The disfigured mech tensed under the science officer's care, but this did little to hinder the one optic mech.

C.Y.L.A.S. coughed when he finally found his voice again and sat up straighter on the med berth, "S-so... did you get what you needed then?"

"Yes," Shockwave nodded, setting down the scalpel he had been using to clean his servo on a rag, "His cuffs have registered the energy signature and will continue to monitor and collect data. Should he attempt to activate his power again, it will all be recorded."

The black mech watched as the science officer began to leave the med bay and frowned, "Hey, wait! Where are you going? I don't know how to tend to these injuries!"

Shockwave paused in the doorway, "Then perhaps it is time that you learn. I must return to my lab. The structural integrity of the location is becoming unstable and I must begin calculating the risks involved in moving everything. Do not contact me again unless it is a true emergency..." he turned away, "or learn to dodge."


	189. Project Predacon VII

Ch. 189

Knockout stared down with wide optics. He was in charge. He was in charge. Let them know that. Establish dominance. They will fear and respect you. But don't let them know you're afraid. How did the other Autobots control them?

Raf kept tapping away at his tablet, trying to get a connection to the outside world while Jack watched on helplessly.

"I'm still not getting a signal, even with a boost," Raf grumbled, "We have to get in touch with everybody and get help! What if they find Bumblebee and catch him?"

Jack shook his head, "No way, we won't let that happen. And Bee is faster than those guys, don't sweat it..."

Knockout continued to stare down at his two new responsibilities. The fear was consuming him. He had to act soon.

Jack sighed, "Ok, so we're not in the best position right now, but if we double back and then try to find a tunnel that could lead us back to Bumblebee that may be our best bet."

"What about calling the team?" Raf asked worriedly, "They need to know what's going on."

The older boy frowned in thought, "Well, would we have enough time to do that and get to Bee? I mean, if time is of the essence and all..."

"We'll have to make time. There won't be any of us left here if we get caught."

"But our being there to save Bumblebee, if he even needs it, will give us a better chance of all of us making it out before-"

"I am in charge!"

Raf and Jack abruptly stopped speaking to look up at the red mech, whose faceplates were flushed with embarrassment.

 _Good_ , Knockout thought, _be their leader_.

Jack shrugged, "Ok, what do you think we should do?"

"First off, no back talk!" the medic winced at the comment he blurted out and waved a servo, "Um, no never mind... but _do_ remember that! And first order of business is... doing what Bumblebee said! Head to the exit, make our way out. We'll decide how to continue from there!"

Raf frowned a little, "That's it?"

Knockout nodded and took out his prod, pointing back the way they came with it, "If we over plan now, we're doomed to failure. So, let mush on! Walk, walk, one, two, three, four!"

The red mech marched down the tunnel, children in tow, and kept his optics peeled for any signs of danger as they traveled. He hoped that Bumblebee would find them and resume the 'human watch' responsibilities. He certainly didn't want to get himself resigned to the task forever...

* * *

"It's been too long!"

"He'll be here. One more minute."

"... I'm calling base."

Knockout quirked an optical ridge at Raf, "You have a signal?"

The boy nodded, "Faint, but I should be able to get something out."

They had made it out. The twists and turns of the cave were little more than a memory now. A slow, agonizing memory because like frag was Knockout going to transform and let the humans ride inside him. He made them walk.

Jack paced as he looked back at the cave mouth, shaking his head, "Raf's right, it's been too long. Maybe his path was blocked or maybe his tunnel didn't lead to the outside... he wouldn't be taking this longer otherwise. Or else maybe-"

The older boy stopped. You never voiced those problems aloud, you hoped they didn't happen.

But Knockout knew what he was saying and sighed, "Yes, that could also have been a possibility. Probably why we didn't see any troops on the way out. That quake was a rough one. If his tunnel led him back to that main chamber and they were all there making sure repairs could be made quickly..."

Slag it all, the medic had to go back in. The scout, if they were indeed beginning to entertain the idea of capture or worse, would be brought back to the Nemesis and put before Megatron. It wouldn't take much to imagine what would happen next.

Raf growled at his tablet and shook it, "It's not working!"

"Was it damaged in the quake?" Knockout asked as he knelt down.

The younger boy shrugged, "Maybe... It's either that or the signal's being jammed now. Can we risk using your COMM?"

The red mech grimaced. Soundwave had been very clear about the use of their COMMs. Until he could be sure that the Harbinger wouldn't send their communications to the Nemesis, they were to retain COMM silence. Which was why Raf's device was so crucial.

Knockout shrugged, "I don't like Soundwave's angry side. Let's skip it..."

He glanced back at the cave mouth. What was his best option? He couldn't leave the yellow mech behind, that would be suicide to all of them. But could he really risk going back in? Sure, if he had less to worry about...

Knockout slowly smiled, "Ok... Ok! New plan! You two, to the bushes! Hide and work on calling base while I go back in for Bumblebee. This is the best option."

Jack crossed his arms, "Shouldn't we stick together?"

The medic glared, "Shouldn't you listen to the one in charge who is obviously me? I called it. Now go," he pointed with his prod to a line of trees a small distance away, "bushes, now."

Jack rolled his eyes and Raf grumbled, pouting quietly, "Those are trees, not bushes."

"Well just shush and hide in them!"

Knockout watched the humans begrudgingly oblige to his command. The red mech turned quickly to look at the cave mouth and sighed, a little more excited than he was before.

 _Humans_ , he thought as he ran back into the cave, _nothing but hard work and trouble._


	190. Project Predacon VIII

Ch. 190

The addition of freedom by the subtraction of the humans made Knockout feel two major feelings. As he walked through the distinctly Decepticon-made cavern, he felt responsibility leave him and replace itself with a dulled serenity. Humans: so needy. So small and squishy... he was glad they were no longer trailing behind him, asking how much farther, complaining about their tiny feet and calling the team and finding Bumblebee... The silence Knockout had now was a gift from Primus.

But then came that second feeling, an emotion that brought along with it guilt and envy in a sick and twisted way: Knockout felt a little nostalgic. He couldn't pinpoint the exact cause, whether it was the dim lighting or the smell of Decepticon-grade oil and metals in the air of the tunnels. Maybe it was just the heaviness in the air.

And this was where the guilt trickled in at the seams of his nostalgia. How could he justify such an emotion after all they had endured? Breakdown, Starscream, Soundwave... he had worked beside each of them in the most hostile of conditions to escape a future of bad tidings. He had witnessed each mech in the worst of the worst, sustain injury and torture, and in this moment to rescue a comrade in a switch of roles he was feeling nostalgic?

Knockout would never tell anyone or admit it aloud, but he was disgusted with himself. Maybe he really did need to pair with Breakdown on missions like this. It helped keep him focused, if anything.

The red mech frowned and pressed on. He did need to focus, stay on course. Where was Bumblebee? He'd only had this partner for a couple of hours, how could he have lost him? Was he captured? Lost? Crushed? Knockout pouted as he was forced to contemplate any one of these scenarios. Hopefully the children could get into contact with the rest of the team soon...

Knockout stopped when he came to an intersection, a separate path leading up to a higher level. He and Bumblebee had taken the low road before. Now that the ground floor would most likely be teeming with drones conducting repairs, the higher level was obviously the better choice. He needed a vantage point.

The medic crouched as he climbed the ramp and peered out the top onto the standing ledge. There were no drones and aside from a few storage crates, the ledge was bare. Knockout frowned and walked out onto the balcony, using the crates as cover.

There was a hesitation in his frame. He didn't want to look down, he didn't want to confirm or debunk any lingering thoughts or theories he had. A buzzing and whirl caught his attention and the mech groaned, grimacing as he finally found the strength to pull away from his cover and look down at the lab below.

"Slag it all, 'Bee," he murmured, watching as the yellow scout was being dragged into the center of the chamber by two Insecticons.

Bumblebee was scuffed and damaged, most likely from the cave-in earlier, but a slow leak of energon coming from the underside of the mech's right arm immediately stirred the doctor within Knockout. Lack of other inflictions upon his captured comrade probably meant that Bumblebee hadn't been able to fight back.

"Great," the red mech huffed, "from scouting to recon and now rescue. Make my life harder, 'Bee. Keep it up. It's not like I'm alone in all this."

Knockout took another glance and frowned. He had to take in details. It was quickly apparent that Shockwave wasn't in the chamber. From what he could assume, the purple cyclops was more science than physical offense. Maybe he had called for an extraction and escaped? That would be too easy. Something gnawed at the back of the red mech's helm, implanting the thought that the Decepticon Science Officer was closer than he assumed. He decided to go with that instinct and keep in mind that Shockwave was still a valid opponent. At least until he could confirm he wasn't.

Knockout stretched his neck cables and rolled his shoulders, "Alright, let's see what we can deal with first," he murmured to himself, "'Bee's down until I can give him a proper look-see. I'm counting... ooo, what's that nearly twenty to twenty-five Vehicons? No Eradicons, what a treat. But their absence is supplemented by the Insecticons," he glared, "two holding 'Bee, seven- no, make that eight, taking charge of the heavier equipment. So, it's only about thirty maybe thirty-five against moi? I don't know if I like their odds... or my own."

A bitter taste settled in the mech's mouth as he glanced down at his chassis. It would get scratched. His glorious, radiant paint job would get scratched.

He clenched a servo into a fist, his optics glowing gently, "Well... it happened to Breakdown," he grumbled, "and Soundwave, and Starscream countless times over. Guess it's my turn."

A sharp sound drew Knockout's attention back down to the floor below him. Bumblebee weakly looked up at the glow of an opening ground bridge, the portal expelling a single, large mech back into the lab before fizzling out. Knockout was sure his yellow companion was having the same thought as he was: wherever he had gone, why did Shockwave have to come back?

The purple mech's single optic scanned the chamber before settling on a drone, his deep voice echoing throughout the room, "Soldier, status report."

The Vehicon scuttled to his officer's side, handing him a datapad, "Sir, the tanks were stabilized before damage could be sustained. The generators are being tested carefully for any faults or surges and..." he trailed off, looking towards their new prisoner, "we discovered a scout while conducting a general inventory of damages..."

Shockwave's optic blinked at Bumblebee and handed the datapad back to the Vehicon, "Brazen, aren't they? Considering they no longer have their base, their resources and their strongest soldier..."

The purple mech stomped over towards the wounded scout, the Insections throwing the injured mech forward, and stood above him as he scrutinized his condition, "Your injuries are non-fatal, Autobot," Shockwave informed him, "but under the insistence and rule of Megatron, you and your team no longer live. I cannot take you aboard our ship for questioning, so if that was your plan to find Starscream, you will not be allowed to."

Shockwave stepped down hard on Bumblebee's back, eliciting a pained squeal from his prisoner as he charged his cannon.

"It is a pity. I would have enjoyed using you to find the rest of your team, but I suppose your death is a victory in of itself."

"NO!"


	191. Project Predacon IX

Ch. 191

This was it. Instinct. But it was more than just that simple rush of adrenaline and terror; it was self sacrifice. In all the whole of his lifetime, it had been about himself and his vanity. This passed collection of months had changed him and cultured within him an ideal that was being born in this moment, in this instant. This was it. This was what it was to be an Autobot.

Knockout roared with everything he had as he yelled out in a clear and unwavering voice.

"NO!"

Shockwave faltered and turned, giving the red mech the opportunity he had been seeking. Knockout leapt from the ledge, from his only cover, and snarled as he used his shock prod to deflect frantic plasma blasts from the drones below. Bumblebee's optics widened and he whirled, glaring as he latched onto Shockwave's ped that dug into his back and twisted, forcing the larger mech to the ground. Two against this small fraction of the army? No problem.

Knockout slammed hard onto the helm of a drone and crushed it beneath him as he landed, his faceplates glaring hard as he focused on not just rescue, but elimination. He drove and impaled his prod into two more and used them as a shield and battering ram. Thirty-five minus three. Only thirty-two to go.

Bumblebee scrambled to his peds as he watched most of the drones converge on Knockout. The medic was moving fast, crushing two more Vehicons into scrap with his makeshift battering ram, but the numbers against him wouldn't take much to overwhelm him.

Bumblebee buzzed loudly and transformed out his left blaster, firing down on a Vehicon that was trying to sneak up behind him. Twenty-nine left.

Knockout scowled when he tugged hard to free his shock prod from the scrapped and mangled Vehicon mess he had driven it into, "A little busy here!" a hard wrench freed the weapon and he swung wide, slamming the prod into four drone helms and ducking when an Insecticon tried to grab him.

Oh, this was perhaps going to be a bit harder than he thought. This sour little piece of information was quickly confirmed when another Insecticon snuck up behind him and grabbed him by a wheel, wrenching him from the fight and tossing the smaller mech back hard. It was an unfortunate injury to Knockout's pride and vanity but he was rewarded with some pleasure in the act when his chassis smashed into two more Vehicons. If he was counting correctly, as three of the drones' helms he had slammed his shock prod into had still not gotten back up, then he and Bumblebee only had twenty-three soldiers and Shockwave to deal with. _Shockwave_.

The medic scrambled to his peds. His red optics scanned the battle zone as his yellow companion shot another Vehicon down and dove to avoid the swipe of an Insecticon. A quick rush of purple making its way to the command console at the front of the lab caught his attention and he scowled when he saw the science officer rush the controls, most likely calling for assistance. If he did, the location would be completely overwhelmed. There would be no way he and Bumblebee could escape with the kids. Slag, the children, too.

Knockout transformed and revved his engine as hard as he could, tearing through the various explosions and blaster fire that very nearly sent him flying. His wheels kicked up showers of dirt and debris but his journey hardly lasted more than a few moments before one of his wheels popped loudly, the one that had been grabbed by the Insecticon, and he began to spin out of control.

The red mech skidded, throwing his emergency brakes on and turning to face Shockwave's lab console. He transformed and rolled, taking out his prod once more, and ran as fast as he could towards the purple mech, slamming his weapon down in an attempt to strike his opponent. Shockwave moved at the last moment, forfeiting the use of his computer console as it sparked dangerously, so he could aim his cannon at Knockout. The medic smirked at the costly risk the Decepticon was making as he twirled his shock prod up and smacked the cannon away before it could fire, the blast hitting an Insecticon in the back.

Shockwave didn't dare scowl, but his optic did brighten as he lashed out with a sharp fist, "Your talent is wasted on their side, Doctor," he huffed, more irritated with the smaller mech's quick dodge than his defiant sneer, "Do you really believe the Autobots will win after all we have done to them?"

Knockout cackled, "Screamer set us up to win," he goaded as he blocked another lash with his prod, "all this other stuff in between is just exercise to us."

The purple mech charged his weapon again, this time intentionally aiming away from the medic and towards Bumblebee some distance away, whose back was to the pair as he fired down the best he could on a few Insecticons who had taken to the air. Knockout snarled, thrusting his prod his forward to shock the Decepticon, but Shockwave's servo suddenly came down and grabbed the weapon, wrenching the smaller mech forward. He slammed his still charging cannon into Knockout's helm and crushed him painfully against his damaged console, a deep rumble of satisfaction coming from his chest plate as he watched him collapse.

"Pitiful," he mused, "your need to protect the Autobot's life has severely cost you this sad excuse for a rebellion, Doctor."

Knockout winced as he stared up at the now fully charged cannon in his faceplates and scowled. He didn't have time to process what this moment even meant before a terrible shake began to ripple through the chamber. No. Not again.

A Vehicon stumbled and pointed out into a deeper section of the cave, "Sir!" he shouted, "It's the fourth generator! It must have hit a volcanic pocket! This whole area is starting to sink!"

Shockwave's single optic flashed and he powered down his cannon, directing the last of his troops, "Keep the Autobots away from our project," he ordered, "move the tanks, now. Use emergency protocol seven," he turned his attention back to Knockout, humming lowly, "Do not think yourself lucky."

The red mech stood on trembling legs and smirked, "Funny, I was about-"

Another vicious shake tore into the chamber relentlessly, sending both mechs to the ground. Bumblebee whirled and beeped, ducking out of the way as a large boulder fell from the ceiling and crushed an Insecticon he had been fighting. He wheezed, turning to look at Knockout as he whistled that they had to get out of the area.

Knockout scrambled up again and ran to the scout, "I can't drive! Run, go, go! Transform, I'm right behind you!"

Bumblebee nodded and ran ahead, transforming and clearing a quick path when a drone tried to intervene by ramming into the Vehicon. Knockout didn't look back. He tried his hardest to run with the yellow mech. His wheel was shot, he'd do more damage trying to escape in vehicle mode. And it was a good thing he wasn't driving anyway. As they made their way back into the tunnel out of this chamber, his optics spotted two small forms hiding in the shadows.

"Jack?! Raf?!"

He didn't wait for the children to respond. Knockout's sharp servos snapped them up from the ground and he growled through gritted dentals as he ducked and dove out of the way of falling debris.

"You two had only ONE order to follow!" he snarled, keeping the pair close to his chest plate, "Or maybe it was two! You just had to let me find 'Bee, that was it! Why are you even in here?!"

Jack ignored the red mech, looking to Raf, "Quick, what's the level at now?"

Raf whimpered, "The core temperature on generator four is nearly at 87% failure! I can't slow the overheat down now!"

"You said you could contain the tremors!"

"Well I can't do that now that it's passed the critical threshold! This one had the most problems when they scrapped it together; it's a design flaw!"

Knockout felt his peds hitting the dirt harder. Another hard shake rattled the cave walls around them. Bumblebee was just ahead, lighting the way as more rubble came crashing down. They were on the right track. Just a little while longer.

"Raf," Knockout yelled over the chaos, "what's the readings on generator four's energon casing?!"

The boy trembled as he pressed commands on his tablet, "The energon is boiling! Six cracks located," he looked up worriedly, "It's gonna explode!"

Bumblebee beeped loudly from up ahead, telling them they didn't have much time left. His tires squealed as he used a boulder to make a jump and transformed back into robot mode. They were close to the exit of the cave but the lack of light from outside said something dangerous. A collection of rocks had caved in just ahead, stealing freedom from the group.

Jack's eyes widened in the near darkness and he gripped onto Knockout's servo tightly, "The exit's blocked!"

Knockout growled, "Not for long! 'Bee, keep running! We're gonna ram it!"

The scout whirled in agreement and shrieked loudly, pushing his motor as hard as he could. The red mech roared with him. They needed every last bit of raw strength they had to get out. A deep rumble within the cave shook them again and as the last of the tunnel disappeared, the pair slammed into the wall of boulders blocking their path. The mechs broke through in a shower of sparks and stone and fell to the ground as a bright and fiery inferno bellowed out from behind them. Bumblebee tackled into Knockout as quick as he could move, the pair barely avoiding the explosion and as the lasting embers finally fizzled out so did the last of their strength. The mechs collapsed, both panting, and Knockout rested the children on his chest plate, not caring in the slightest when they began to move around.

The red mech was too tired to glare, "I _told_ you..." he murmured, pulling an arm up to set over his optics, "that I was in charge..."

Jack smiled weakly and patted Knockout's chest plate, "Yeah, 'Bee should've told you. We're part of the team. Where you go, we go, too."

The medic snorted lightly, turning slowly to look at the scout beside him. Bumblebee didn't bother looking back. Instead, his gave a thumb's up and wheezed lowly, just happy the four of them had survived.


	192. Project Predacon X

Ch. 192

Shockwave was shaking. What was this? Anger? Frustration? He certainly wasn't terrified. No, emotion shouldn't have any place in this moment. Facts, logic, what was relevant and none of what was simply a distraction. He had to look at the numbers, the rest of the data. And what did the data say? That his operation had been slagged to the Pit by two Autobots. His offsite lab wasn't just taken by the enemy, it had been completely reclaimed by the mountain.

The purple mech stomped the halls of the Nemesis loudly, pacing between two intersections as he assessed what he still had. The tanks were safe. Granted, they were now in power save mode, which meant the still growing Predacons inside were in growth-stasis; they would have to be reactivated once the tanks were properly reconnected with an adequate power source. Fortunately, this power save mode would give him enough time to accomplish that. If only he didn't have to be so secretive about the whole thing. Tip toeing around Starscream aboard the ship that held the seeker prisoner simply for his leader's sake was impractical. It was useless. But it was his order to follow and he wasn't about to tread into dangerous territory simply because this order was an inconvenience.

Shockwave stopped pacing to look over the last of his troops. Of the thirty-five Vehicons and Insecticons he had been given, only seven Insecticons and two drones remained. That wasn't going to be a healthy number to put into his report.

"Sir," one of the drones fidgeted and winced, "what are your current orders?"

The purple mech hummed in disappointment, "Any severe injuries should be tended to immediately. Once you have been cleared, begin monitoring the gestation tanks for any fluctuations that may effect their growth. I will inform our lord about recent events."

The last of his troops saluted or nodded at the order and dispersed accordingly, a couple of unharmed Insecticons heading into a different direction to begin tending to the tanks.

Shockwave began his heavy walk toward the lifts. He was going to have to have a conversation he didn't want with the mech he truly wished to never displease. He was going to have to inform his leader that the Autobots were beginning to make more emboldened assaults, that his offsite lab was gone and that the still gestating Predacons were now aboard the Nemesis and in a state that would push back their completion date. Was there anything else that could go anymore wrong?

"Well, well, Shockwave," came an amused voice, "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

The purple mech came to a stop just before the lifts, inwardly wishing he could find some rationality in shooting the annoying mech before him. He couldn't.

"C.Y.L.A.S.," he responded in turn, "do you require another emergency repair?"

The black mech frowned and crossed his arms, "Clearly not. What are you doing back up here? I thought you weren't to be disturbed."

Shockwave tried to move passed the smaller mech, but was stopped; his optic dimmed, "Unforeseen circumstances have halted my progress. I must speak with Megatron immediately."

C.Y.L.A.S. grimaced, "If this has anything to do with your little side project-"

"My data collection on Starscream's abilities are not a side project; they are necessary to implement Lord Megatron's final ascension," Shockwave shoved the disfigured mech aside, "and if you dare to hint to Starscream that he is being monitored, our esteemed leader will allow me the greatest honor of tearing you apart."

C.Y.L.A.S. rolled his optics, "I'm not going to do anything," he growled, "but if you don't check your computer equipment soon, there won't be a project to work on. The alarm on it has been sounding for almost as long as you've been gone. So whatever you're doing, it needs you to take a very long look at it."

Shockwave stopped himself from entering the lifts. More data? Already? His pause was clearly a sign of surprise. He didn't like surprises, he liked expected results. Lord Megatron was going to have to wait.

* * *

Starscream shuttered his optics, struggling to focus when he felt Predaking's muzzle bump into his shoulder plating, "No. Nooo," he whined angrily, blindly patting the other mech away, "stop it. You know I'm trying to get this to work when I want to and not spontaneously when it's suddenly needed. Then again, I sort of need this all the time now don't I? The more of an edge I have, Predaking, the more I have the less they get. And perhaps the more I'll be able to do to carry on the Autobot legacy. Do you know how hard that's going be?"

When he didn't get some sort of a response, the seeker onlined his optics to frown up at the Predacon, "Really? Nothing to add?"

Predaking snorted and yawned wide, laying down in front of the silver mech as he flicked the end of his tail in boredom.

Starscream sighed, "I know, believe me, I do. And this is so much harder than I thought it would be. I'm trying to remember the feeling I get when it happens, as that really seems to be the major connection. That and almost dying, but it's not working," he sat heavily beside the larger mech, landing back against him and reaching down to scratch the top of the beast's helm, "I have to be able to do this. I can feel the start of the build of energy but..." he sighed, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Predaking rumbled softly in gentle reassurance. He gave the smaller mech a small nudge, pushing him back onto his peds.

The seeker huffed, "Yes, yes, fine, I'm up. See? Happy now?"

The Predacon nodded and Starscream sighed, "You know that might be a larger part of it, too," he admitted, "When I've used this power before, it's been influenced by situation and emotion. Maybe having neither of these things in overwhelming abundance is stunting my practice?"

Predaking cocked his helm to the side as the seeker frowned, "Alright, then I'll have to change that," he glared at the beast, "Predaking, I want you to attack me. Hit me with everything you got."

The Predacon nearly scoffed at the request and turned his helm away, growling.

Starscream whined, "Oh, what? Come on! I'm asking for it! If I don't figure this out, I'll be stuck here forever! Stuck with C.Y.L.A.S. and Shockwave and _Megatron_!"

Predaking hissed at the mention of the warlord's name and the smaller mech smirked, "See? You don't like that either, do you? So, help me with this. Use your fire or try to smash me with your tail or-"

The silver mech went silent when he felt the end of the Predacon's muzzle touch at the front of his chest plate. The gesture was gentle and, at the same time, heavy. It wasn't physical but emotional, the act meant to convey something that the beast couldn't put into words. At least, not yet.

Starscream sighed quietly and set his servos on either side of the mech's helm, "You're not even going to try to hurt me, are you?"

Predaking rumbled softly in response and the seeker shook his helm, "Fine... Alright..." he tiredly looked up into the sky, into the darkness of the vast space above them and winced at the sight of the stars twinkling back, "You're right, that wasn't fair to ask... I won't do that again," he smiled gently and shuttered his optics again, "Thank you for continuing to protect me..."


	193. Project Predacon XI

Ch. 193

Knockout and Bumblebee still hadn't moved. It was starting to get dark out. The mechs weren't entirely bothered by this fact, and neither were the children. All of them were tired, especially after what they had just endured.

"So," Raf said tiredly, "what do you think the Wreckers got up to on their mission?"

Knockout scoffed, "Knowing Breakdown? He probably picked a fight with his own shadow."

Bumblebee scolded him gently with a flurry of soft beeps, saying Breakdown was smarter than that.

The red mech shrugged, "'Bee, until you have seen him pick a fight with his own shadow, you do not know how truly significant that statement is."

Jack smiled lightly, "You know, I'll bet Miko kept a close eye on him. She wouldn't have let the mission go that south."

Raf giggled quietly, "Maybe Wheeljack got to teach her a bit about stealth."

"Yes, I'm guessing she would have excelled in that lesson," Knockout teased.

He whined when Bumblebee lazily batted at him but was too exhausted to fight back. He scowled instead and pouted.

"Hey, be nice to me! I'm injured and, more importantly, scuffed to bits!"

The scout riddled at him with a few choice clicks and whistles before starting to scold the children; they had intentionally put themselves into danger.

Knockout shrugged, "I don't know, 'Bee, they did save our bumpers."

Raf nodded, "We couldn't leave you guys in there on your own! If we hadn't come to get you, Shockwave would have-"

The boy didn't want to think about it. They had already lost too much.

Jack smiled softly, "But he didn't, Raf. We got there in plenty of time and you totally worked your tech magic. That was amazing!"

Raf hid behind his tablet, "Oh, it wasn't that great. The Decepticons did all the bad engineering for us, anyway. I just made sure the generator malfunctioned, that's all."

"'That's all'?" the older boy laughed, "You hacked into their weakest system and totally ruined them with it! Pushing generator four to its limit was genius."

Knockout was careful not to move too much as he chuckled, "And it worked, they lost and we won. Now all we need is for someone to come get us 'cause this red racing machine isn't moving."

Bumblebee bubbled out a weak laugh, asking if the red mech was finally putting on the brakes.

The medic sighed, "For now, yes. My wheel's trashed and I can't drive on that. And my legs hurt so much I may as well have my pelvic sockets connected to a smoldering slag pit. They either come get us or we crawl back when able..."

Raf tsked lightly and patted at Knockout's chest plate beneath him, "Don't worry, they'll come get us. And I'm sure Ratchet can have your repairs done in a pinch."

The thought of making it to the med berth before a long, hot shower made the red mech's peds tingle. He would need a lot of well deserved rest after this.

"Doc? Hey doc?"

Knockout blinked in confusion and carefully lifted his helm, frowning, "Alright, which of you can throw your voice and imitate Breakdown at the same time?"

Jack shook his head, "Wasn't us. That might be them," the boy stood carefully, almost feeling guilty when he saw his shoes leave prints on the marred red paint beneath him, and looked out towards the ridge they had come from; a smile grew on his face when he managed to see three pairs of bright optics glowing in the dark of the encroaching night, "Seems we have our rescue party."

"Ugh, they couldn't be anymore on time!" the medic pouted; he raised an arm and waved, "Breakdown! Come get me! Carry me, slag it!"

Raf rolled his optics, smiling with Jack when they saw Breakdown, Bulkhead and Wheeljack make their way out of the tree line and descend down the ledge towards them. Their smiles disappeared, however, when they caught sight of Miko and the largest smirking grin on her face they had every seen.

"Ok," Jack finally managed, trying to hide his jealousy and awe from the rest of the group and failing miserably, "why does Miko get to wear the Apex Armor and we don't?"

* * *

Shockwave had been dutifully going over his notes as he compiled the research he had been saving. Tests on Starscream had to be non-invasive, he was told; Starscream was not to be harmed in any fashion. Why the restrictions upon the seeker were so tight, he didn't know. But he wasn't about to question the orders of his esteemed leader. The more he observed, recorded and theorized, the more he was beginning to glimpse into the warped and twisted vision the warlord was foreseeing. Megatron saw limitless power trapped within his treasure and Shockwave was tasked with extracting it.

The purple mech strode across his lab with a datapad, pulling the device into his computer console to back up the data his machines had been receiving in the passed few hours. From what he could see, Starscream had been a very busy mech indeed.

"Shockwave!"

The science officer turned and immediately bowed as Megatron entered his lab, the warlord's scowl already telling him he had to make up for his sour mood, "My lord."

The silver mech growled on approach, his heavy peds shaking the floor, "I was informed of what happened at the offsite lab from one of the drones. You dared to keep this information from me?!"

Shockwave was expecting to be struck but when no assault came, he spoke clearly and quickly, "No, my lord. I was on my way to inform you of the situation when I had been updated on more pressing matters," he moved out of the warlord's way so he could see his computer screen, "and I wanted to confirm it was something promising before relaying it to you."

Megatron glared, his optics moving from the purple mech to the screen and blinked, his hard expression softening enough to register as disbelief, "Shockwave, are these readings correct?"

Shockwave nodded, "Yes. After Starscream's attempt on his own life, I was able to upgrade his cuffs accordingly. They have been recording energy spikes all afternoon. He is trying to activate his power without outside influence."

The larger mech sneered, "Excellent. Let him practice. The stronger he becomes, the more satisfying it will be to make that power mine," he turned, calling back when he reached the door, "Good work, Shockwave. Keep me informed on his progress. And when you find it convenient, have the Predacon tanks moved off this ship. I want them operational as soon as possible. We may have use for them yet if the Autobots are daring to fight back once more."

Shockwave nodded when Megatron left, his optic brightening is excitement when another small energy spike recorded itself on his computer screen, "Of course, my liege. It will be done."


	194. Chain of Command

Ch. 194

Ratchet scowled softly and crossed out a few coordinates on his computer panel roughly, shaking his helm, "Soundwave this is becoming less and less feasible the more we search. Our window of opportunity is closing, we only have a couple more weeks to set this plan in motion and we still don't have a new base location..."

An irritated buzz answered back as the blue mech tapped at his own panel, "Coordinates: proving fruitless. Reconnaissance missions: draining resources."

Ratchet grumbled, "Our team is growing stronger working together like this, but... our necessity to avoid enemy contact means we're not impacting on much. And that's not going to do Starscream any good."

"No it will not, but we are not giving up," came Optimus's deep voice as he entered the room, "We have eliminated many locations and gathered intelligence on abandoned structures. This has only made our remaining candidates stronger potentials."

The medic smiled weakly, "That... is a far better way of looking at it..." he sighed, turning back to his screen, "But I doubt that line of thought is at the forefront of the rest of the team's minds..."

Optimus nodded, "I understand. They are tired and worn, but they are doing very well. What did the last two missions find?"

Soundwave perked and tapped quickly, "Team Smokescreen, Breakdown, Arcee: recorded findings: abandoned Decepticon energon mine. Team Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Knockout: recorded findings: Decepticon ship ruins. Ship registration: unidentifiable."

The Prime hummed softly, "How many more coordinates do we have left to explore?"

"Not many," Ratchet huffed, "Maybe a dozen left. And it's looking exceedingly bleak considering we had more than sixty locations to choose from when we started."

"Query: what exactly are we looking for?"

Optimus smiled, "The right base, Soundwave. We will know it when we see it..."

* * *

"Are you going to try today? For me? I know it's a little early, but I think I'm ready for this. Cause, you know, it really sucks being here and you could make it a whole lot better."

Yellow optics glared darkly at a dumbly hopeful grin and Starscream blinked, frowning, "Well, why not?!"

Predaking groaned loudly and rolled onto the floor, stretching his arms up.

The seeker gasped in offense, "Oh, I'm sorry, is being cooped up here in Preda-Prison not your idea of fun? Well, transform out of your beast mode and if we yell loud enough, they'll take us out of this stupid kennel!"

A ruffling of far larger wings made Starscream growl, the smaller mech knowing that the beast before him wasn't responding just to annoy him.

"Look, I'm telling you," he insisted, "you can transform! You'll have this huge crown on your helm and this gravelly voice and you'll be taller than Megatron!"

Predaking chuffed a laugh, making Starscream bristle, "Don't you laugh at me!" he warned angrily, "I mean it! You're in a state of higher understanding and reasoning, the least you can do is _TRY_!"

The Predacon lifted his helm from the floor and grumbled, huffing hot air in the small room; the seeker stomped a ped, "No more arguments! You transform, they come to investigate, then we can take them all down in a wave of fire and maniacal laughing!"

Predaking snorted and laughed louder, finally standing.

A bright light glinted in Starscream's optics and he squealed, "Yes! This is our moment! Transform, Predaking!"

The Predacon started to spread his wings wide and raised his upper chassis from the floor, his claws flexing as he maintained balance. The seeker backed away, an air of excitement and subtle hints of fear in the pit of his spark as he watched Predaking's form rumble and shake. But the intense feelings ceased when the beast yawned, dropping back on all fours to stretch and roll his shoulders lazily.

Starscream's optics widened and his wings fell flat, "... Are you serious? Are you fragging serious?!"

Predaking chuffed gently, amusement evident in his optics as he watched the smaller mech shriek in anger.

"Why is it that I have to deal with all the difficult parts?! I set up this brilliant plan, tell you to do the simplest thing and you won't give me even an inch to work with?! You even build my tiny, weak little hopes up and then smash them into tiny, shattered little pieces! How could you?! You're being a brat!"

The Predacon tapped the top of Starscream's help with a claw and gurgled a growl at him. When the seeker quieted down only to glare, Predaking rolled his shoulders again and backed himself into a wall in the small kennel, putting his helm down low as his tail flicked in anticipation.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing something that I haven't asked you to do? Why are you doing what you're doing? Why are you ignoring me?"

Predaking huffed and charged forward, making the smaller mech squeal and curl in tightly, as the Predacon rammed as hard as he could into the kennel door. A sizable dent in the metal forced the bottom of the door upwards and the beast snarled, forcing his claws into the gap and lifting it up to provide an exit.

Starscream stared quietly, cycling his optics; he looked up at Predaking to glare angrily, "We've been in here for two days. Are you telling me that you could have taken down the door _anytime you wanted_?!"

The Predacon had a smug look upon him as he purred in satisfaction and stepped out into the halls of the Nemesis inquisitively, a squawk following as Starscream ran after him.


	195. Chain of Command II

Ch. 195

"Shockwave, how much damage was caused?"

The purple mech's optic flashed as he read off a datapad, "Predaking's kennel door will have to be replaced entirely. He and Starscream are currently wandering on the second level. They are being monitored closely by our forces and are ready to move in for detainment upon your request."

Megatron glared back at his science officer from the front of the command deck, "And what is my dear Starscream doing?"

Shockwave glanced back down at his datapad before answering, "... He appears to be giving Predaking a tour."

The warlord looked pleasantly surprised, "Not trying to escape, is he?"

"Apparently not, my lord," the purple mech responded, "Predaking may have destroyed his kennel escaping it, but he would not dare allow your second to leave the ship. His orders were to protect him, first and foremost, and to keep him contained here upon your vessel, my liege."

"Then perhaps my second has finally found clarity during his separation from the rest of the crew," Megatron mused, strutting to the command deck exit, "Shockwave, accompany me in joining my dear Starscream, will you?"

Shockwave hummed lowly and bowed, "As much as it honors me that you wish for my presence, my liege, I am needed elsewhere. Your gestating Predacon clones will be ready for activation soon. I only bridged back to the ship to update my reports manually and complete my mandatory check in. Predaking's actions only delayed my departure."

The warlord hardly seemed bothered as he passed his science officer, "Then return to your work, Shockwave. And inform me as soon as my new Predacons have shown signs of consciousness. I intend to be there when they awaken."

The purple mech nodded lightly, standing up straighter as his leader left and he was able to collect his thoughts. A final glance at a security monitor that was trained on Predaking and Starscream's movements made him pause, the odd feeling of concern begin to well inside him. But he crushed the emotion quickly; feelings had no place in his work, nor function.

* * *

Starscream pouted angrily at his wrist cuffs, glancing up at Predaking, "So, where exactly are we going?"

The Predacon rolled his shoulders as he walked along, a long and lazy growl escaping him. This left the seeker to speculate the response he had been given with some difficulty.

"Ahh... if we're just stretching our legs," he murmured, "we've done a very dangerous thing in doing so, haven't we?" he gestured lightly behind them, Vehicon guards evident in matching their pace some distance back, "We should have taken the opportunity to escape, not draw attention to ourselves if only to sight see."

Predaking gurgled a soft noise. He didn't seem bothered by enemy presence nor the gentle gait at which he was taking in the ship on his own. Starscream knew the beast was growing far more intelligent with every passing moment. Was this just another hidden tactic Predaking would be waiting to use later? Was he strategizing an escape in the future by making the pair seem harmless now? The seeker began to slow in his steps as he thought harder. He couldn't believe he was wishing, asking, even begging Predaking to transform; at least it would have helped with communication.

The Predacon chuffed a small 'yip' as the silver mech fell behind and Starscream flinched, running to catch up, "Sorry, sorry, just trapped in the mindscape for a moment there... You still didn't answer my question, you know."

The larger mech glanced at him smugly; maybe he was telling him without words that he didn't need to say anything at all? Starscream frowned.

"Not fair," he scowled, "I know I'm the one in more trouble than you, but we're partners in this, aren't we?" he sighed, mumbling, "If you won't transform, the least you can do is try your best to communicate with me..."

Predaking knelt his helm low, butting it into the silver mech's side softly.

The seeker couldn't help but smile lightly, "Fine, alright. You can keep to yourself if you like. Just give me fair warning if you decide we need to jump sh-"

"My dear Starscream!"

The bellowing, almost friendly, greeting had Starscream near to purging in surprise. He resisted bolting from the safety of Predaking's side to anywhere else in favor of leaning against the Predacon's large forearm, a shudder evident in him as he struggled to turn back and face the owner of the voice.

"Oh... Primus, just end it..." Starscream grumbled, "Megatron," he called back, watching as a wide and fanged grin grew on the larger mech's faceplate, "with what appropriate response should I return in light of your presence?"

The warlord pushed passed his readily armed Vehicons to stand before the seeker, "One that is far more fitting than this very unorthodox breach of procedure," he offered his arm and gave no choice to Starscream when he slid his servo between the smaller mech's bound wrists, leading him along gently as he walked, "You should have COMMed me personally. I would have gladly released you from your new accommodations."

The seeker trudged alongside the warlord and silently doubted every word from his captor's mouth, "You were so busy, I hardly thought you'd have the time..."

Predaking followed closely behind the mechs. Starscream glanced back at the Predacon and felt his optics widen when he saw a distinct and angry glare boring into the back of Megatron's helm from the beast. He didn't think he would still have been so surprised to see that anger and hatred directed towards someone other than himself but there it was again, clear as day, and the warlord seemed not to notice or care.

Starscream sighed; Predaking had already given clear indication earlier than he had a plan he wanted to try, it was only fair to keep any interruptions busy.

"S... so, my liege-"

"My dear Starscream, you do not-"

"I know," the seeker tried not to growl, "but I'm being polite. And seeing as I am your s... second in command," he struggled to say without a hiss, "I will be following you to where you will need me, won't I?"

Megatron couldn't hold back a purr of both victory and content, "It is good to have you back, my dear Starscream."


	196. Chain of Command III

Ch. 196

Knockout was desperately trying not to show his disappointment. His expression was more bitter than grim, but as he shuffled after Breakdown, Smokescreen and Optimus down a moss-covered ledge, he couldn't help releasing his emotions.

"Optimus!" the smaller red mech called down, catching his ped on a small stone and scowling when he had to balance himself again, "We've been scouring this location for forever now! No leftover machines, no Decepticon presence, this place is dead!"

The Prime pulled himself up a wall face, stopping beside a misty waterfall to help pull Smokescreen up first, "This cavern is not yet fully explored, Knockout," he explained, "and until we have ensured it is empty, we will continue to press on. Do you have a problem with this?"

Breakdown lifted Knockout so Optimus could pull him up next, the medic pouting, "No... I get it. But maybe I should return back to the base we have and do what I can there. My help could be better put elsewhere..."

"Ah, come on, doc," Breakdown smirked, climbing up after his companion, "Don't be like that. We need you here. Don't give up on this place yet."

Smokescreen nodded, "Optimus and Breakdown are right. We still have miles of cave in front of us. This place is enormous. And it was logged in the Decepticon banks for a reason; there has to be something here."

Knockout sighed softly, "And what if there's nothing? If this is another dead set of coordinates, we don't exactly have many options left."

Optimus carefully set a servo on the smaller mech's shoulder plating, "We have not yet crossed that bridge. But if we find ourselves at such a crossroads, we will strategize together. Can you hold out until then?"

The medic shrugged. He wanted to say 'yes' and still hold out a bit of hope that the Prime was right, but it was hard. Ratchet had told everyone earlier that they didn't have many choices left. Their window of opportunity to strike back was dwindling and they still hadn't found alternative base accommodations. They would be stuck with their little piece of the Harbinger at this rate. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing, but the feeling of having to hide away after everything they had been through left the taste of sour energon on the red mech's palate.

"I'm trying," he finally murmured, walking ahead, "Not just for the team, but for Starscream. I just feel useless whenever we come back without progress."

The other mechs followed closely behind but Breakdown stayed close at his side, "I know where your helm's at, doc," he admitted, "I was there too when I was out with Bulk, Jackie and Miko. You gotta see this in a different way. Sure, maybe we don't switch bases, but maybe we find a place we can use to lure Megatron in anyway. There are other alternatives, right?" he smirked, "Give you a chance to use that big processor of yours to get back at that bucket helm."

Knockout smiled a little, "Yeah. Sure. If we get to that crossroad, we'll give ourselves some options..."

The group of four had been sent to a forest somewhere in Brazil. While there had been no obvious signs as to why the coordinates had been in the Decepticon database, a cave had been found on the jungle floor when Smokescreen had unceremoniously fallen into it. Optimus had to make a judgement call to go in to explore after the group realized they would have no way to signal for backup so deep underground.

The cave turned out to be much larger than they had originally anticipated, filled with larger plants at the mouth of it while mosses and smaller vegetation dared to sprout where very little light could reach them. While it seemed a good prospect at the start, there was too much organic life to remove to create an operational base. So they had to find why this spot had been marked in the first place.

Each of their chronometers ticked away the minutes spent exploring as they collected and turned to the first hour, then the second. Knockout stopped counting after the fifth. He was sure he was the only one struggling with all this as much as he was. He didn't want to report another bad set of coordinates. Another collection of hours, even a day, lost to this. It felt like a waste and energon spent. It felt like he was failing Starscream every time.

"Whoa, low bridge," Smokescreen chuckled, crouching down as the cave ceiling began to come down lower, "Looks like a tight squeeze up ahead. Doc Knock and I should be fine, you and Breakdown might have to transform to squeeze in though, Optimus."

The mechs stopped to assess the decline and the Prime nodded, "Smokescreen, you and Knockout will move forward first and check that it is safe for us to continue."

The two smaller mechs nodded. Smokescreen was already slowly crawling forward. As the ceiling continued its decline, he found himself on his front plating, wincing at the sound of his door wings scraping softly at the rock above him. Knockout followed with very little hesitation. He saw the way the white mech had to move and followed in a similar fashion. The medic, usually proud of his lustrous paint job, already knew he would be nicked and lightly scuffed from all this. He also knew that his favorite buffer was back the the Harbinger and Breakdown was not afraid to use it.

"I'm almost out," Smokescreen called ahead of him, "I think I can see some light. It's dim, but it's there!"

Light? Had they accidentally stumbled into the back entrance of a Decepticon mining operation? Or something else?

Knockout felt worry overcome him. It couldn't be that easy.

Smokescreen crawled out first and stood, stretching. He leaned back down to help the red mech up, the pair letting their optics adjust to what little light the area had. It was another gloriously large cavern, with somewhat large trees scattered among the rock. Water was coming in from another part of the cave, they could hear and smell it, but it must have been farther away. Both mechs looked up from their ledge above this magnificent hidden forest to crumbling holes in the cave's ceiling. This was where the light was coming from.

"Smokescreen, Knockout," Optimus called, "is everything alright? Do you see anything?"

Smokescreen went back to the crevice they had just crawled out of to answer, "We're fine. Our optics are still adjusting. See if you guys can transform and come through. This place is enormous."

The sound of transformation sequences echoed through to the cavern and engines slow to advance started creeping up.

"Ugh, this is a tight squeeze," Breakdown could be heard complaining, "Doc, why didn't you transform to get through this?"

Knockout smirked, "Could have been enemies on the other side, Breakie. Kind of hard to fight in vehicle mode. Besides, it's a great excuse for a buff session later."

"Have you ever needed an excuse before?"

"Primus, no," Smokescreen shuddered, "you two can talk about all that sort of stuff after we get out of this place. Optimus, how are you doing?"

"We are managing," the Prime responded, "give us a moment."

Breakdown was the first out, transforming as quickly as he could and rolling his shoulders to shake off any bits of rock that were trying to lodge themselves into sensitive places. Optimus came through next. It was clear that his exhaust pipes hadn't cleared the low rock ceiling as well as expected; Knockout winced at what looked like painful dents and scrapes in the metal.

The Prime transformed without problems however, and looked out carefully over the large cavern, "Yes, I do see what you mean, Smokescreen. This could take far longer to explore than we may have time for."

Knockout huffed and rolled his optics, "Well it might help if we could see better. Breakie, do the thing. The flashy one."

The blue and white mech chuckled, "You can just ask for one of my emergency flares, you know," his shoulder cannon popped up and aimed high, "That is the name for this kind of shot."

The medic crossed his arms, "I call it how I see it. It's flashy. Now make it flash."

Breakdown chuckled again and fired, the missile exploding into a burning ball of light just below the cave ceiling. The mechs quickly began scanning their optics to take note of where the cave walls began. As the flare fizzled out, Smokescreen's optics locked onto something and widened.

"W-what was that?!"

Optimus looked down at the white mech, "Smokescreen, what did you see?"

The smaller mech pointed out into a particular direction, "There! Up on the wall or trapped in it or something! It wasn't natural, it looked crafted!"

Knockout's optics widened, too, "What was it?! A base?"

"I... I don't know, I didn't get the best look," Smokescreen admitted, "Breakdown, do you have another flare?"

The blue mech nodded, "I only have one left. You sure you want me to use it?"

Optimus shook his helm, "Not at this time, Breakdown. Smokescreen saw something and we shall investigate. Did it look far away?"

Smokescreen shook his helm, "Not too far. Maybe an hour's walk? Less if we drive."

The Prime looked over their ledge at the amassment of trees below and hummed cautiously, "It would appear the organic life here has made that choice for us. We shall walk."


	197. Chain of Command IV

Ch. 197

Starscream was near to clawing his helm to pieces in aid of destroying his audials. Megatron must have been prattling on for what felt like hours, though he was sure it had only been a handful of minutes. The brute had snaked an arm through the seeker's bound forelimbs earlier which forced the smaller bot to not only follow him around but lean on him for support. It was a psychological tactic, Starscream just knew it. He was getting better at spotting these 'power moves'.

The seeker must have sighed a little too loudly or the roll of his blue optics must have become noticeable because, in an all-too-sudden fashion, the warlord's grating voice silenced.

Starscream's wings flicked and he slowly looked up.

Megatron's gaze met his own, "I hope I'm not distracting you from something more pressing, my second."

 _Oh, not at all, just_ _my eventual escape. This place is awful._

The seeker smiled nervously, "No, no, of course not. I was simply... marveling at how much more... purple the walls seem when you're made to look at them from a different point of view," he knew it was a terrible response, but he continued anyway; he was too far gone, "Yes, they... contrast very nicely with the gray," his optics spotted something and he had to choke back a surprised laugh, "a-and the plasma blast holes..."

Megatron's large optical ridges furled in a confused manner, but he didn't press with a response. He probably found the statements as ridiculous as Starscream had.

Predaking huffed loudly behind them and chuffed, butting his muzzle gently against the seeker's wings.

Starscream used the interruption as a topic change, "Yes, I am growing bored of this myself," he mused in a tone that bore no ill wills, "and I find my talents severely underutilized like this. How am I your second if I am trapped in a prison with a body guard at all hours of the day? It's simply unprofessional."

Not quite how he felt about the situation, but the seeker had to placate the part of the warlord that still thought nothing was wrong...

Megatron grinned and hummed lowly, "You have had rebellious transgressions, my dear Starscream. I am treating you 'unprofessionally' since you insist on conducting yourself as such. How else am I to ensure your safety since you have not once, but twice decided to attempt to take your own life? Very 'unprofessional', indeed..."

Starscream flicked his wings again. He was mildly annoyed that the larger mech was giving him such basic reasons when he knew full well he was up to bigger and more sinister things. On the other hand, he was glad that his being attacked by an Insecticon while proving C.Y.L.A.S.'s abilities had simply been lumped in with his actual attempt. That's the way he wanted it; he needed that ugly, malformed freak under his sharp little thumb.

"Yes," came the seeker's curt reply, "I suppose I can see how that would be a problem..."

"So how am I to ensure you will not spiral down such a rebellious path again?"

Starscream couldn't hide his glare. Predaking must have sensed the tension begin to grow because the Predacon grumbled lowly and huffed hot air at the smaller mechs' backs.

Megatron sneered down at his treasure, "Well? Will you not answer me, my second?"

The seeker felt sour energon begin to climb into the back of his throat. This monster was daring him to seal his own fate for him. It was an insult. It was another tactic. Answering correctly or wrong would put him in it either way.

Starscream snarled quietly, "I could not possibly fathom a way to earn your trust once more, my liege."

"Indulge me; have a guess."

"I... would rather not," the smaller mech huffed, "My skills at guessing properly have been somewhat lacking lately."

Megatron's optics flickered in what seemed to be a mix of disappointment and content. Starscream could easily see how. The larger mech wanted him to chose his own punishment or submit; the seeker had done neither. This put Megatron in a stronger state of ease rather than having to devise a clever retort to anything the smaller mech had been willing to snap back with.

The warlord stopped, forcing Starscream and the following Predacon behind them to stop as well, and stared down at his mysterious treasure.

Blue optics watched back carefully and the seeker hummed quietly, "Ah... L-Lord Megat-"

"Please."

Starscream flinched at the quiet, hushed and whispered word. The towering mech beside him studied the response and gently set a clawed servo on tense shoulder plating. His optics were focused tightly on him and his voice was oddly steady.

"Stop this. Return to my side. Devote yourself to me and the Decepticon cause once more. There is no reason to be blind to what lies ahead. Without you..." Megatron's expression narrowed, "without you, there is only a lingering and painful war that need not continue. Aid me now, as you have always meant to, and all will be made clear to you... My dear Star-"

"Lord Megatron."

The warlord growled quietly, letting the seeker's shoulder plating go as he turned, "What is it, Shockwave?!"

The purple mech came up to his leader, C.Y.L.A.S. trailing leisurely behind him, "My lord, I request a moment of your time. It is important, my liege."

Megatron huffed and muttered under his intake as he slipped his arm free from Starscream's shackled wrists. He wordlessly nodded his helm towards C.Y.L.A.S. and the black mech stepped forward to keep the seeker company as Shockwave led Megatron further down the hall to speak.

"Is our master having fun with you?"

Starscream growled, "Careful, parasite. Don't give me a reason to start screaming. Don't forget, our claws are very similar in size and shape. I could easily get enough energon spray-back onto you to call you the culprit of any injury I should sustain."

C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, "Relax, I'm only making a little chit-chat. Besides," he looked around nonchalantly, "lots of cameras in these corridors. I highly doubt you'll be making any sort of accusations here."

The seeker still held firm in his stance; he felt more confident when he heard Predaking's rumbling purr behind him, "What do you want?"

The black mech shrugged, "I need a reason to talk with you? I thought we had a... distasteful agreement."

"What do you want?" Starscream hissed more enthusiastically.

C.Y.L.A.S. slowly sneered wide, "Nothing. I want nothing at all..."

The seeker didn't like that response. A shudder of unpleasant assumptions began to cloud his mind. The malformed mech either knew something or had a plan that went against their original deal. Starscream was beginning to feel what little control he thought he had attained slipping away.

"C.Y.L.A.S.!" Megatron shouted from down the hall, making the seeker flinch in surprise, "You are to accompany me. We shall be returning within the hour."

Starscream looked confused. He didn't know whether to see this as an opportunity to escape or a chance to use this to gain more of Megatron's trust back. If the warlord returned and found nothing amiss...

"Y-you're leaving?" the surprised seeker squeaked, "Why? What's so important that you'd have to leave the Nemesis?"

A myriad of possibilities came to mind, but Megatron only smiled, "For now, it is nothing for you to concern yourself over," as C.Y.L.A.S. made his way to the warlord's side, the larger mech turned away, "Shockwave. I trust you will ensure his absolute safety."

The purple mech's unsettling cyclops gaze locked onto Starscream and his deep voice rumbled as the silver mech stumbled back into Predaking's forearm, "Of course, my liege. I will take very good care of him..."


	198. Chain of Command V

Ch. 198

Breakdown scowled to himself as he stumbled, his ped caught up in a tangling cluster of tree roots and vines. He attempted to kick the plant life off from his limb, hopping around unceremoniously, and was not surprised when his actions sent him crashing into the cave's forest floor. He grumbled.

"Hey!" he shouted ahead, sitting up and tugging the roots and vines off, "We've been walking for over an hour! You sure you saw something, Smokey?"

The white mech nodded, "I know I did. I'm not sure what it was, but it is there. This jungle's just... causing more problems than I thought."

Optimus stopped Knockout and Smokescreen from journeying further, giving Breakdown the opportunity to catch up once he could stand, "Agreed, Smokescreen. The organic life down here has adapted to spread and climb as rapidly as possible in search of light. It is no wonder we have been struggling to reach our destination."

Knockout huffed quietly, "If it's even there..."

"Are you doubting me?" Smokescreen growled.

The medic glared back, "I'm thinking that I'm exhausted and underutilized on this search party. So yes, I'm doubting you."

Optimus stepped forward to block the two mech's gazes before Smokescreen could retort, his voice gentle but firm, "We are close to the far wall of this cave," he announced, "and whether or not there is something there for us to investigate, this mission will be deemed complete after we have thoroughly traversed this cavern. I understand that we have been away from the Harbinger and the rest of our team for quite some time, but we must press on."

Knockout wordlessly walked passed the Prime to 'press on'. He was only continuing on the slim chance that the white bot was right. On that slim chance that this would eventually become something that would help them get Starscream back. He missed the seeker, mostly the little fights they would have, but he also liked teasing him and just generally making sure Megatron didn't have him. That was probably a big part of it...

The medic could hear his fellow travelers behind him, probably giving him some distance as a courtesy... or maybe they just weren't as agile as he was. The red mech was looking ahead as far as his optics would allow him in what little light they already had. And the sun would be going down soon. Then they would be in this stupid cave in the dark.

"Hey, got a sec?"

Knockout rolled his optics, sighing, "Breakdown, I'm really not in the mood."

The larger mech smirked, "Yeah, seems none of us are. But we're not gonna give up, ok? Even if this one doesn't work out. Smokescreen saw something though, right? That's the important bit. Whether or not we can use it becomes the hard part. Ok?"

Knockout couldn't hold back a small smile. Leave it to his favorite bot to make him feel better.

He shrugged, "Alright, Breakie, point taken. Even so, I might need you to carry me once we make it to the cave wall. I'm tired."

Breakdown chuckled, "Sure, doc, I always got you."

* * *

"Well..." Smokescreen sighed heavily, "here we are... the wall..."

The rest of the group tiredly responded back with soft grumbles, Optimus the only one to speak, "Our trek is not yet over. We must still inspect the rock for any signs of unnatural activity."

Knockout was quick to hold in a negative comment. He instead took out his shock prod and sparked it to life, holding it over his helm for light in the near pitch black as the sun's rays quickly began to dissipate into the dusk. The red mech was concentrating on his intakes as he began inspecting the rock before him to search for any signs of abnormality. The only reason why he was stopping himself from whining or griping any further was because of his very small internal flutter of hope; hope that this would be the end of their long search and hope that it would lead to their ultimate next step: saving Starscream.

He felt a presence following behind him but was somewhat surprised when it wasn't the mech's voice he was expecting, "I know how you feel..." came Smokecreen's quiet murmur, his optics scanning the wall alongside the medic, "Optimus and I, we waited under the Nemesis for a long time thinking maybe we could storm the ship ourselves to save him. We were right there... but it wasn't the right time. We would've just been two less in this war... so... I get it. You're exhausted, frustrated, I'm gonna guess as scared and put off by whatever the future holds ahead and this seems like a waste of time..."

Knockout hummed back gently, "Yes. To all of that."

"Which is why I wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't seen something," Smokescreen assured him, "I swear, I know something is here. Whether it helps or not is another story..."

Knockout sighed heavily as he let his arm fall back down to his side, his shock prod illuminating the ground. He felt a well of emotions surge from his spark to his optics and struggled to keep the obvious forming tears from falling. He'd hardly had the time to process everything they'd gone through in the passed week and half. No one had had the time. So to pause even now felt like he was wasting the closing window of opportunity that the rest of his team was working so hard to exploit.

Smokescreen must have picked up on Knockout's distress because he began to reach out when the red mech suddenly gasped in shock. The scout backed away with the medic, Knockout's form shaking as his prod moved quickly back and forth to light the ground. Whatever he was seeing Smokescreen knew he was missing.

Breakdown was suddenly behind them, his servos outstretched to catch Knockout when his trembling legs could no longer support him.

"Oh holy Primus," he whimpered, his optics wide and bright, "Oh holy Primus, oh holy fragging Primus..." he kept murmuring.

Optimus came up next and looked upwards with a hard squint; after what felt like an eternity, the Prime whispered slowly and quietly, "... Knockout... is it safe to enter... where it is exposed...?"

The medic was panting slowly and heavily to calm himself, "Y-yes... I think I can lead us in..."


	199. Chain of Command VI

Ch. 199

There were no real words to describe the extreme discomfort Starscream felt as he continued to stare in silence at the mech before him. For whatever reason Megatron just _had_ to leave earlier, almost an hour earlier, it had put the seeker into the awkward situation he was in now.

Shockwave had immediately taken Starscream and Predaking down to the med bay, leaving the beast outside the room to guard the door. Leaving the seeker to stare in the complete and utter silence the purple mech seemed to insist on having. This wouldn't have bothered Starscream much as he had nothing he wanted to say to the brute, but Shockwave had decided to sit across from his master's treasure and stare, and for almost this full hour it had been driving the silver mech insane. No words, no utterances, only staring.

Starscream shifted in his seat on the med berth and twisted his bound wrists gently. He had been allowing his optics to wander the room, wis hilly thinking he'd spot some graph or data file to give him some inclination as to what this mad scientist of a mech had been trifling with, but all the computer monitors were off. Knockout's usually bustling med ward had everything tidy and put away. Shockwave clearly had no problems moving into the location.

The seeker sighed quietly, glancing back at the door, "Well..." he finally exhaled, "this has been... nice... catching up... but I think I'd like to leave n-"

Shockwave lifted a clawed servo, silencing Starscream immediately, and his optic flashed as it continued to bore into him like a searing laser. He wasn't just staring to induce a level of discomfort, the silver mech knew that much, but whatever else he was trying to decipher beyond that was simply a mystery. Starscream hummed quietly; what else could he possibly try to extract from such a basic method of study?

Large wings flicked and the seeker tried once more, "Whatever you're doing, it's going unappreciated. I want-"

"What you want is irrelevant, Starscream."

The heavy voice made Starscream flinch more than the actual comment. The comment was pretty much fact. But the tone of the purple mech's voice, the sureness and firm tone was less desirable and something he wasn't readily prepared for. It was said with the underlying feeling that another sentence was supposed to follow the first. 'What you want is irrelevant. Because...'

Starscream failed at hiding a gulp and did his best to frown, "Don't toy with me," he grumbled in a half snarl, "Megatron only put you in charge of ensuring I don't do anything to disrupt any of his so called 'plans'. He only put you in charge so that I don't hurt myself again."

"'Again'," Shockwave seemed to say in an amused tone, "yes, a second attempt on your life would be quite the disappointment would it not?"

The seeker felt his spark sink and his chassis begin to shake; his optics widened as he barely squeaked out, "I-it would be my third..."

The purple mech sat up taller in his chair, "Insecticon claws may be similar to yours, but the damage they cause is far greater due to very visible differences in size."

Slag. Slag everything.

"I can already tell what you are thinking," Shockwave rumbled, startling Starscream once more, "and the only reason I have not told Megatron yet is because it would serve no purpose to do so. He has nothing to gain nor lose from the information. His only goal at the moment is taming you," there was a pause, like he was sizing the silver mech up, "as though you are still the pathetic, simpering, backstabbing pet you once were."

Starscream felt his fear leave him and anger replace it. He growled more defiantly and moved to stand, not backing down in the slightest when Shockwave stood to match him. The two stood chestplate to chestplate.

"I am still unsure of what you are," the purple mech stated, "but you are still a mech just like the rest of us. You will break. You may as well submit now and relinquish your power to our master before he destroys you."

"I will never stop resisting," the seeker hissed back, "because what I am, what I have become, is stronger than anything else you could imagine. No test or graph can measure it for you. It can't be seen or touched or made into some silly little spread sheet, broken down into chemicals or equations or numbers. It's not something that can be given or taken, it was something _I_ _earned_ ," Starscream's blue optics brightened as he allowed his wings to stand tall at his back, "What Megatron wants you will never be able to present him; it's something he will never be able to have."

"Your power-"

The seeker huffed, "I'm not talking about my 'power'. I'm talking about my will. Let him abuse me, break me, he can tear me into pieces if he wants to. Because if he wants this rotten power, he can fragging take it," a smirk spread across his faceplates and he sneered, "after he finds a way to break my will."

Shockwave studied the smaller mech before him. While his statements of strength were truly nothing he could analyze with a machine or break down in a beaker, he found himself unfazed by the whole of what Starscream was communicating. Everyone had a breaking point. Everyone had a number or threshold that could be touched upon. Starscream was tough, molded by the experiences he had endured throughout his life, but he was just like everyone else. He had something that he would break for.

"You speak as though we have forced you to endure the worst we have to offer. But allow me to clarify these misinformed notions," Shockwave hummed, "When Megatron finally allows me to crack open your chestplate, your helm, and every sensory nerve inside you burns with the fire of a Decepticon's wrath, you will not only relinquish your power, you will beg for death. But I will keep you alive, Starscream, I will keep you alive and kicking and in agony for the rest of your function, so long as our leader allows your spark to stay alight."

Starscream glared, "And let me clarify for you, Shockwave," he spat, "that I may be in the worst place imaginable to hope or plan for my freedom, but I am an Autobot, plain and simple. An Autobot never gives up, never backs down and always sees a lighted way through the darkest of hours."

Shockwave felt an energy spark against him sharply from the contact he had from Starscream's chestplate. His let his form lean back and watched with expressionless wonder as small sparks and shivers of light ghosted through and around the seeker's chassis, quick cracks of electricity sparking between his wings.

"I will accomplish what they died for," the silver mech stated, "I will do what they could not and I will free this universe from the tyranny of a monster who took the lives of so many, including the only mechs, femme and humans who gave a frag about me. I may not be as powerful or as heroic or as amazing as they were," searing tears began to glide down silver faceplates, but Starscream's glaring blue optics remained strong, "but I am an Autobot. I am a warrior. I am a survivor. I will not be stopped or defeated. I am Starscream."

Shockwave stood stiffly and adjusted his gaze. A small hum in his audials caught his attention and he reached forward quickly, grabbing the seeker's bound wrists. The energy abruptly dissipated.

"You may state all of these things," the purple mech acknowledged, "but the time to change your mind is now," he pulled him closer, almost tauntingly, "Our master has returned. There are many... 'gifts' I have arranged to be presented to you, at the behest of Lord Megatron. And he wishes to bestow my next gifts to you now."


	200. Chain of Command VII

Ch. 200

Starscream wasn't entirely sure what to expect when Shockwave dragged him and Predaking to the Nemesis flight deck to stand in front of an open ground bridge portal. The purple mech said this was another installment of one of his gifts, specially requested to be made by Megatron himself. The warlord had already proven he had poor tastes in that department. But it was hard to fathom he had commissioned or allowed anything else to be made and presented to the seeker, especially after the way Starscream had reacted before.

Predaking rumbled and chuffed softly behind the silver mech, butting the end of his muzzle against the smaller mech's back. Starscream reached his servos up as high as he could and felt the Predacon rub against his digits; the larger mech was obviously confused and growing anxious.

It was only a few moments of waiting later when the portal released from its other side a badly shaken and trembling C.Y.L.A.S. The black mech avoided optic contact with the others before him as he stumbled to the side and waited. It was clear that whatever was happening, not even the parasite had been ready for. Starscream felt a twinge of pity, knowing at one time that was him... The seeker frowned, trying not to let a pit form in his fuel tank.

Predaking stiffened and pulled his helm away from Starscream's touch to sniff the air, a heavy exhale blanketing down from his maw as he growled. One of the beast's large clawed servos reached out in front of him, his optics not leaving the ground bridge, and he directed a surprised Starscream to huddle beneath his chestplate. The Predacon was not being subtle.

The next form to come through the shuddering green portal was none other than the sharp chassis of Megatron. He had an expression of pride and the exuberance of victory shrouding around him. He didn't even seem to see the way Predaking was guarding over Starscream. He only saw the seeker staring back with concern.

"My dear Starscream," he chuckled, "I am pleased to see you are here to bear witness with us another momentous occasion," he stepped to the side as he gestured back into the ground bridge, "Another gift for you, my dear Starscream. After all..."

A hard shake rattled the metal of the ship beneath them and Predaking growled, holding his helm down low to block the seeker from sight. Starscream was already trembling. He didn't need sight or sound, even his towering guardian's sense of smell to tell him what may have been coming. He didn't want to think or believe it... but...

A clattering of claws and flurry of shrieks, snapping maws and squealing chortles came through the bridge before their owners. The first was a light colored helm with a darkened blue frame. The beast's wings were tight against its back as it stomped roughly against the metal of the ship. Following close behind was a black helm with a white and blue chassis. This beast was vocalizing louder and was hardly hesitant when it came to shrieking up at Predaking. The larger Predacon roared back, flaring his wings wide.

Starscream could hardly intake as he stared from beneath Predaking, disbelief evident in his faceplate, "N... ... But... we're on..."

Megatron's large grin grew, "... nothing is too good for you, my Starscream..."

* * *

It was hard not to be emotional. Considering the multitude of pain and suffering already endured, it was a wonder this hadn't come sooner. In other words, he'd been through so much already and this had finally sent him plunging over the edge. He was lucky he didn't care who saw him break down right now. Exhausted, happy, ecstatic, drained, everything started flooding into him at once and Knockout let himself lay on the floor as a whimpering sob came up from his throat.

Breakdown carefully stepped over the red mech and directed Smokescreen away from him, shaking his helm as he turned the scout in the opposite direction, "No, no, just leave him, it's fine... No, just let him cry it out..."

"But he looks really upset; you sure he doesn't need a pep talk or something? At least let me prop him up against a wall..."

Optimus smiled over at the small portion of his team that he had with him. Everyone was processing all of this differently and he was somewhat thankful that Knockout was finally releasing the pent up emotions he had been bottling up for so long. The Prime would be lying if didn't admit he was in a similar state of exhaustion and relief. This was most notably evident when couldn't help the excited tremble he had in his servo as he activated a console in front of him. Optimus allowed silence to fill the open airway and static to invite itself into his audials.

When he finally found a grip on his voice once again, he spoke into an old vocal relay on the console, "Autobots. This is Optimus Prime."

It was a good collection of seconds before Ratchet's excitedly shaky voice responded back, "O-Optimus? How are you contacting us? Where are you?"

Knockout's wails came through louder and Breakdown was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep Smokescreen from consoling the emotional mess that was the red medic. It must have been loud enough to register on the relay because Ratchet's next question sounded more worried.

"Is everyone alright? Has anyone been injured?"

Optimus glanced back again to smile wider, "No one has sustained any injuries; we are fine. It would appear at least one among us is simply a bit more elated than the rest of the us..." the Prime paused before continuing, "Ratchet... prepare the rest of our team for transport to our location. We have found our new base. We have uncovered the Ark."


	201. Plus One

Ch. 201

It had been less than twenty-four hours and Starscream still couldn't find the strength to speak. His voice seemed to have spirited itself away as he gazed in terror at the two new Predacons introduced to the ship. The pair were squabbling and snapping at each other across the flight deck, almost in a playful manner, but the seeker was too frightened to see a gentle side to this. The situation, unfortunately, was setting him back again. And it hurt within his spark when he had quickly realized that the new Predacons' presence made it difficult to find comfort in the one friend he had made on this floating prison.

Predaking stayed by Starscream's side, stiffly watching Darksteel and Skylynx continue their chases and swipes at each other, their barks and hisses new to him. The smell of fear coming off his smaller companion made him hesitant to move. The scent was familiar; it was the same as when they first met. Predaking didn't like that. He wanted nothing more than to stop the suffering he knew Starscream was in. He felt obligated to do so; the seeker treated him better than the rest of the inhabitants on the Nemesis. But for all the things he had done and they had worked through together, Predaking had a feeling that whatever ailed the sad and silvery mech was a far deep memory that he was not yet privy to.

Darksteel huffed as he galloped towards Skylynx and butted his helm against his companion's. The white Predacon shrieked in response and butted back, both 'locking horns' to determine whose strength was at its best. Starscream continued to watch, flinching at the hard cracks of metal helms against another, the scrapes of claws on the deck, the shrill cries that followed after each blow. The seeker shuddered and curled in tightly to stop a heave from escaping his throat. He was doing his best to calm down and it wasn't helping. If this was another cruel tactic by Megatron to weaken his reserves, he was scared to think that it could probably be working.

Skylynx took a sudden step back before lunging forward and throwing Darksteel off his footing. The darker colored Predacon squealed in surprise and scowled while his companion fluttered his wings proudly. Darksteel snarled. He didn't like the smug air around the white Predacon. He decided to make that confidence buckle.

With a quick scuttling of claws against the metal of the flight deck's floor, Darksteel threw himself forward and tackled into Skylynx roughly. The white beast shrieked as he slammed into the floor, his optics wide with surprise. His look of shock disappeared, replaced with anger, and the Predacon roared. There were no more sounds of play fighting. The pair were fighting for real now.

Starscream hid his helm in between his arms and pressed hard to try and drown out the noise. His intakes were coming in heavy pants. His vision would blur in spots as he tried to focus on the tips of his peds, the scratches on the floors, the trembling in his frame that shook every atom of his being, anything else... The seeker couldn't take this. His mind was replaying the trauma, the tears into his body. He could feel the energon dripping from imagined wounds upon his chassis as though they had never left him. He could feel the claws, the hot breaths of fire held back by sharp fangs, it was all coming back to him.

Starscream let out a strangled sob as he continued to shake. Predaking watched from beside him, unsure of what was happening but knowing that nothing about it was right. The silver mech was beyond terrified. He smelled of it, looked of it, sounded of it. And it had all come to a head when Darksteel and Skylynx had started fighting...

Predaking growled loudly and stomped his claws heavily into the deck below him, bellowing out as greatly as he could, " _NO_!"

The brawling beasts ceased, both scrabbling away from each other quickly to create a safe distance to stare at the larger Predacon. Starscream had stopped shaking, his optics wide as he found enough strength to allow his gaze to fall on the back of this creature... this mech.

"I... said... 'no'," Predaking garbled the best he could manage with his maw.

The message had been received. Darksteel and Skylynx scuttled to the far end of the deck to observe from afar. They were no longer making noises or trying to outdo the other. They were now too far on edge to do anything else... but watch.

Predaking huffed. That would have to do. The Predacon turned and purred softly in surprise when he saw Starscream staring up at him, his form stiff with shock. The seeker's chassis had given up shaking in terror. This was new now. The Predaking he had once known in the time from before never had the will or strength to speak in beast form, let alone on the silver mech's behalf.

Predaking gurgled with a tone of concern and slowly tilted his helm down towards Starscream to sniff. The seeker didn't flinch away. He lifted his bound servos to the beast, resting his digits carefully upon his muzzle.

"... Things _are_ different now... aren't they?"

Predaking didn't know what that meant. How were things different? Hadn't this just been a change from the norm? Or maybe that was just different...

Starscream managed a shaky smile and shook his helm. He didn't want to explain and help relieve the Predacon of his confused expression. He knew he wouldn't have to soon enough. This wasn't the before he knew. He kept forgetting that. This wasn't the same set of events with the same acts or bots. And if it was in any way remotely similar, that didn't mean the bots or humans involved were following the same scripts as before. Things were different now. They were. Starscream sighed, pushing himself to hold on to that fact. He had to stop forgetting that...


	202. Plus One II

Ch. 202

"Power cells are charged," Ratchet smiled, flicking on a set of controls, "energon lines fed," he flicked another switch, "and all readings indicate that there are no signs of irreparable damage," the old mech's smile was turned behind him towards Optimus and Ultra Magnus, "Everything is operational. It's a fly worthy vessel at first glance."

Magnus's usually stern look dimmed with concern, "At first glance?" he repeated, "What does that mean?"

Ratchet sighed, "It is the angle of the impact that I am most wary of," he noted with a wide gesture around the room, "When the Ark fell, it crashed in such a way that the earth compacted around it, cushioning the damage it would have sustained. While this may seem like good news to start, it means that the readings I'm receiving from its sensors at the hull may be incorrect."

Optimus shuttered his optics in thought, "And if any cracks or problems are there it will also mean that we will not know about them until we find some way to free the Ark from this cavern."

The medic nodded, "Precisely," he allowed his servos to travel across the console's board as he accessed basic commands, "Furthermore, Knockout and Breakdown's energy scramblers can only dampen the Ark as it is now. Should we try any more advanced functions, say testing the engines, it could lead the Decepticons to us before we even have the chance to get into the air. If we are intending to use this vessel as our new base, we need to tread lightly and quickly to get it properly battle ready... as I'm sure we'll need it to be," he added with a grumble.

"Hey, no worries!" came a loud, but small voice as little footsteps dashed into the room, "You guys work harder than anyone else I know! You'll have this Auto-Ship ready in no time!"

"If only that were the case," Optimus smiled lightly, kneeling down to offer Miko a servo to sit in; he stood again, "This ship is not like Megatron's. The Nemesis was made for destruction. The Ark, however, was not."

Ultra Magnus stood beside Ratchet to search through the ship's archives, "I'm not familiar with this vessel. It doesn't appear to have any records or logs that are accessible in this state."

Ratchet shook his helm, "And it wouldn't. Standard protocol for research vessels: unless it is completely operational, research data collections and logs will be locked. Stops bothersome life forms from stealing data that isn't theirs."

Miko smirked, "Am I the bothersome life form?"

Ratchet made a playful face at her, but it didn't last; the pair looked upwards when Optimus sighed, "This is not the news I had hoped to hear... but it was needed regardless. We will have to move quickly. If it is unanimous decision, then we must board and engage this ship and have the Ark ready to fly as quickly as possible. I must also speak with Arcee and Soundwave."

Ultra Magnus made a noise, "Ah, yes. They've both been exploring just outside the hull for any signs of the previous crew. A ship this size needed at least a six bot team, even with automated systems. Where did they go?"

"Could they have been in a fire fight?" Miko asked, raising her hands like they were small pistols, "Having to blast their way out from a Decepticon ambush?"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Oh puh-lease," he mumbled, "There's hardly any evidence of that. But we've been careful. We're not going to risk a repeat of the Cybonic Plague."

Miko frowned and crossed his arms, "Ok. Then where did they go?"

* * *

Soundwave let out a small noise of irritation as his tendrils traveled up the outsides of the hull, the sharper ends of his claws picking at the crust of organic life on the metal. Arcee watched with a mirror of his frustration on her faceplates and sighed, shaking her helm.

"It's like this all over," she murmured, "There's no way to get it all off and hope for a clean bill of health, is there?"

The mech beside her buzzed, "Chances of limited damage: ... slim," he responded simply; the normally numbers-oriented bot was learning that percentages, especially low ones outside of their favor, were not best to voice out loud, "Ability to repair most damages due to crash: 89%."

Arcee smirked, "Alright, so even if there's some problems, looks like we can fix them. Thanks 'Wave. Good to know."

Soundwave nodded to her lightly and retracted his tentacles, perking when Laserbeak trilled somewhere high above them. The symbiote was ducking and weaving through the upper part of the cavern, its flight pattern bringing it through hanging roots from trees on the surface, but it was paying special attention to an area close to the ship. Arcee's optics narrowed.

"Soundwave, is everything alright?" she transformed out a blaster, "Trouble?"

The mech shook his helm slowly and balanced his arms as he ran forward. His visor was trained on a mound of dirt that Laserbeak was beginning to close in on. Arcee followed, still unsure of the situation. Soundwave rarely ran anywhere unless it was pertinent.

The femme's optics were observing the landscape around them as the mech knelt down to scrape into the dirt, his claws being delicate. Laserbeak hovered lower before landing, beating its small wings to help brush leaves and debris out of Soundwave's way.

"Hey," Arcee frowned, her stance still stiff as she waited for any unwanted surprises, "'Wave, did you find something? What are you doing?"

After a moment the mech stood, clutching something small, cylindrical and made of metal in his servos.

"Laserbeak: has discovered insights into previous occupants," he informed her, "Personal data drives recovered. Previous owner of drives labeled: Brainstorm."


	203. Plus One III

Ch. 203

"This is impossible," Ratchet almost snarled, "unthinkable! Brainstorm's theories bordered on the insane at the best of times; if you're telling us, _me_ , that he had anything to do with this ship then it taints it all!"

"Even if they were, so what?" Bulkhead grumbled, "It's not like we found any of his research on board-"

"That is only accessible if we can get the ship fully online," the medic interrupted, "and then you can bet that we'll find all sorts of tools, schematics, weaponry disguised as tools."

Optimus held up a servo, "Enough, please. Your concerns are more than valid, Ratchet, but we cannot abandon such a find simply because of one mech."

Smokescreen nodded, "Optimus is right. This is a ship. A _working_ ship. How long has it been since you've seen Autobot tech, Ratchet?"

The older mech scowled and turned away. Everyone around the room had their own looks of confusion or concern.

Raf watched Soundwave clutch onto the data drives he had discovered and adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat, "S... so... Brainstorm wasn't exactly stable?"

Ratchet's optics widened, "Not exactly _stable_?! He was completely unmanageable! If the concept for even the most diluted and impossible theories hadn't been thought up yet, he'd already be on his way to proving them conceivable!"

"Hold on doc," Wheeljack frowned from a seat at the back of the room, "what exactly made his science less valid than yours?"

The medic rolled his optics, "Oh, let me start with his care towards basic safety and proper experimental procedures before I even begin to tear apart some of his scientific 'discoveries'."

Ultra Magnus grumbled from beside Optimus, "Ratchet isn't wrong; Brainstorm had no regard for his teams, when he could get a team that would work with him, and little, if any, concern for basic safety procedures. This could very well mean that if he had any interaction with this ship that we are putting ourselves at risk."

Knockout pouted, "But Smokey had a fair point: this is a working ship. Do you really want to give this all up because of an air of concern? I mean, how bad was this guy anyway?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. He'd had enough. He wouldn't be swayed with anymore discussion.

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat, "Let's just say... his type of science was the kind that 'could' but rarely, in light of morals and standards, one never 'should'."

Knockout grimaced. Ah, one of _those_. He was starting to see their point, his optics darting around the room as if daring some unseen experiment to ooze from the walls.

Optimus could feel the growing unease and held back a sigh, "Despite this," he said firmly, "we may not find an opportunity such as this again. Brainstorm's reputation was not among the highest of regards but he was not a fool. His work was his life. If these drives Soundwave found are here, then it is unlikely Brainstorm had a chance to rig some sort of trap. He would have simply taken his work with him."

Ratchet made a groaning noise. The rest of the room still had various looks of concern. Arcee was frowning, her gaze to the ground and her arms crossed tightly.

"... He really regarded his work that highly?" she asked; when Optimus nodded, she sighed, "Alright. Then I say we keep working. I like having a more stable roof over my helm. This place has its faults, but it's better than what we have now."

Bumblebee nodded quietly in agreement and Smokescreen smiled, "We get this thing off the ground, then we'll be on equal fighting measures with the Nemesis."

Breakdown chuckled, "No, not quite. The Nemesis is a warship. This is a research vessel. The best we got on it are some heavy duty engines and a smaller size, so we can at least go faster. Not much in the way of fire power there..." he smirked at Knockout, who returned his look with a sneer, "But give me and the doc some time and we'll fix that, too."

Wheeljack twisted in his seat a bit as he sat up straighter, "So, we're staying? We takin' the risk?"

"I believe we should," Optimus nodded, "but if anything should arise that is not safe, we will abandon the Ark immediately."

The matter was settled; discussion over. As the room cleared of bots who needed to get back to work, June broke away from the excited chatters of the children to go to Ratchet.

"Doctor," she said quietly, "we're still aboard this ship and we're still traveling with you. Just how unsafe was this scientist? Brainstorm?"

The older mech grumbled as he shook his helm and started clearing a console of debris, "Brilliant, I suppose, but erratic. Irrational. Sporadic. He liked testing the limits of physics, biology and patience... and if that wasn't enough to get a rise out of his peers, he'd take it a step further," Ratchet lifted a box of scraps and started carrying it out of the room, "which is why he was no longer allowed to conduct research back home..."


	204. Plus One IV

Ch. 204

Taking in larger intakes of cool air was becoming easier now that Starscream had something more concrete to focus on. This wasn't easy, by all means, after all he had accomplished and gone through he would have thought himself stronger. But the trauma of his experience, of 'DEAD', was too deeply rooted to simply be ignored. So holding onto his little fact 'this is not the same as it once was' was helping to ground his anxieties and reaffirm his situation: though he was captured and thoroughly upset about it, he was not yet defeated. Even if he felt it.

Predaking found that pacing before the silver mech to intimidate the two new Predacons was only causing more worry in the seeker and had taken to laying beside him on the flight deck. Darksteel and Skylynx had yet to move from their spot across the way and were observing every little movement from the pair. Tensions were high, but certainly not as high as they had been earlier in the day. Instead, this whole situation had become a moment of watching one another and providing a far more calm environment to perform such a thing.

Starscream finally let put a sigh, "This is pointless..." he murmured; Predaking raised his helm towards the smaller mech, listening carefully, "I can't keep doing this... I have to be stronger..."

The Predacon cocked his helm then shook it, grumbling something softly; Starscream decided to ignore the obvious response to his statement, "Something happened before that most likely won't happen again. I got through it, I suppose... and yet," his blue optics glanced at the other two Predacons, still some distance away, "it still has so much control over me... It shouldn't, but it does," he looked towards the sky, letting his shoulders sink, "I am weak for it..." he growled and hit himself in the side of the leg plate with his bound servos, "I am _weak_ for it!" he admitted more harshly, "After everything they sacrificed for me, I can't repay their memory by fighting back? By escaping or taking him down? What would Opt-"

Starscream felt his voice leave him. There was a lump forming at the back of his throat, hot and painful as he tried to swallow it back. There were tears lubricating the sides of his optics. His servos shakily went to his chestplate, feeling the Autobot sigil emblazoned upon it. He couldn't speak of that anymore. He felt truly weak at this moment and now it had nothing to do with the Predacons or thoughts of 'DEAD'.

Predaking hummed lowly and lifted a large paw, tapping his claws against the flight deck to elicit sound. The seeker glanced to the mech then the heavy servo, watching it lift and pat then lift and pat again as though in rhythm.

Starscream sadly smirked, "This? The deck? ... Here?"

Predaking nodded and opened his maw to garble, patting the deck again.

The silver mech shook his helm as his voice came out hoarsely, "Here... Yes, I've dealt with a lot here, too. And yet... I... don't care about any of it... When he comes after me, I just want to fight him. But when I think about them, it just..." he opened one of his servos only to clench it tight, "the fight leaves me. It's almost as if I've lost... purpose- no, no... more than that... far more painful than that."

Predaking nuzzled the side of his helm against Starscream's wing, a low and sad sound coming from deep within his chestplate as it traveled up his throat.

The seeker rested back against him, "Yes. Just like that... Have you ever felt that before, Predaking?"

The larger mech pulled back to shake his helm and Starscream reached up towards him to touch his muzzle, "Then I hope you never do," his optics traveled out across the flight deck to the still observing smaller Predacons, "so when the time is right, you'll need to take care of them, alright? Watch over them. They're not as intelligent as you; they're going to need more guidance."

Predaking snorted, not quite understanding what the silver mech meant by that. The newcomers weren't trustworthy. He certainly didn't want anything to do with them. They were far too loud and squabbled way too much. It was irksome. But the seeker was suggesting he should take care of them? Predaking didn't want to think about it further. He began to nestle in again when he felt a change in the air around them.

Starscream, must have felt it too, because the mech stood quickly, his optics wide as he spread his wings to feel the air around them become heavier.

"What are they doing?" he hissed, watching Darksteel and Skylynx look around their small world in as much concern as he had, "They're guiding the Nemesis down. We can't be landing, what are they-"

Predaking growled deeply as the flight deck doors opened and C.Y.L.A.S. came stomping out, Hardshell and Bombshock on either side.

"You need to come in," the disfigured mech snarled; his raised an arm immediately, aiming a missile at the pair he was most worried about, "Now."

Starscream glared as he assessed the situation. The ship was descending and he was not allowed to know why. He had a sinking feeling in the depths of his spark that something crucial had been discovered, something precious to him... No, not the Har-

"And why should I listen to you?" the silver mech sneered.

C.Y.L.A.S. growled again and Hardshell and Bombshock stepped forward, "Because I said so."

The Predacons on the far side of the ship perked up and responded with their own noises. They knew this command, they had been created for it. As the Insecticons moved forward, so did they at the back, Darksteel chuffing and Skylynx daring to make a move at the seeker's back to move him along. Predaking rose quickly and hissed as he blocked the smaller Predacons and encouraged Starscream himself, nudging his charge forward and rumbling passed the firm gaze of the black mech who was commanding them.

It was only after the pair had entered the inside of the flight deck hangar that C.Y.L.A.S. gestured with a simple command to the smaller Predacons, 'follow'. And when the deck was void of all bots, the disfigured mech let out a small sigh of frustration and impatience, sealing the doors behind him as he, too, followed.


	205. Plus One V

Ch. 205

"This seems like a waste of both of our time, Shockwave," Megatron glared ahead, his servos folded behind him as his optics scanned the drones at the consoles before him.

Shockwave's form shifted lightly, "My lord, this is a simple request. I am working as quickly as I am able with the trickles of data I have been receiving, but it is simply not enough. Should you wish to enact your plans soon, I will need to be allowed more range with Starscream."

The warlord hissed out a sigh, "That will not be possible. Ever. Should his feelings begin to wane once more and he loses trust in me, his resistance will act as a stronger hinderance. This is a waste of our time to discuss this once again, Shockwave."

"I have no choice but to discuss it with you," the purple mech said flatly, "What you seek will be impossible to attain at this rate. The data I have is only capable of telling me that he is attempting to grow stronger. His output of this energy, this displacement and usage of it, is something never seen or recorded before. I cannot do much more than monitor it unless I am allowed to use more invasive-"

The larger mech's clawed servos were suddenly upon Shockwave's throat, daring to squeeze harder in more than just a warning, "You said you had devised noninvasive tests! Was this a _lie_?!"

Shockwave's servo latched onto his leader's wrist out of reflex but his gun remained trained at the floor, "M-my liege, my word was true. I have formulated noninvasive measures but they won't deliver the results you-"

"I ONLY WANT RESULTS THAT WILL NOT HARM HIM! HE MUST BE IN COMPLETE CONFIDENCE FOR THIS TO WORK!"

"He-" the purple mech felt the grip around his neck strengthen, "m... my liege, he does not... trust any of us... He cannot be so easily... swayed anymore..."

Megatron snarled loudly and threw Shockwave away from him, " _ENOUGH_! My dear Starscream has strayed but he has not forgotten what he is in the cog of MY machine! I alone control him! I alone will reaffirm his confidences! It will be me who directs the power he has cultivated all this time and by my will-"

"Kids, this is the last time! We're not ready yet!"

Megatron froze and turned to his ship's larger monitor, his optics widening as he watched the Autobot medic, Ratchet, use his servos to chase two small humans on a Decepticon computer console.

"By Primus, if you touch anything-"

"We didn't!" the female human responded with a laugh, "But we gotta keep things lively around here until we get it up and running, don't we?"

Ratchet scowled and shooed the humans off the console; he appeared not to notice the outside signal he was transmitting as he started pressing random buttons to check for damage, "Honestly, letting the three of you near any Decepticon technology is completely irresponsible. I'm going to let Optimus-"

The feed cut. The room was silent. So much information was laden in those few seconds of video.

Megatron felt his frame begin to heat in the anticipation of a fight. The Autbots had revealed their location. They had to have done so. The warlord turned quickly to his drones, his voice clear and loud.

"Trace that feed, NOW!"

Many pairs of servos were quickly tapping away at their consoles, "Doing so now, sir," a drone piped up, "Based on signal strength and limited visuals, the Harbinger is our best match. Confirmed Autobots: Ratchet, as seen through visuals; humans: Miko, and Raf, as seen through visuals; Optimus Prime, as expressed verbally through Ratchet. Sir?"

Megatron's optics were darkening in sick elation, "Contact C.Y.L.A.S. Have him direct my dear Starscream to Predaking's kennel. Begin descent now. Lock onto the Harbinger's coordinates and notify all working mines to cease action. They are to prepare to bridge onto the Nemesis and ready for battle."

Shockwave still hadn't moved from his position on the floor; when the warlord's gaze finally fell upon him, he stood, "My lord," he said quietly, "where would you prefer I be positioned given this new insight?"

Megatron glared as he approached, "I am displeased with you, Shockwave. But I will overlook this inconvenience towards your impatience and allow you to stand beside me after we land. You and I are going to ensure that every Autobot that still lives will make their last stand here today. This will bring an end to our greatest concerns. After this, there will be nothing to stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine."


	206. Thirst

Ch. 206

Predaking was keeping a very close optic on the Predacons behind them. He was more than sure that the seeker walking just ahead of him was keeping his own attentions on C.Y.L.A.S. and the Insecticons. This whole situation was off. The descent of the Nemesis was already odd as it had been kept as high in the planet's atmosphere as safely possible; what reason did they have to get so close to the planet's surface now? Predaking remembered large shipments of energon pick ups, of course, but they hadn't had to be escorted below deck for that. The large mech was feeling an anticipation of danger he didn't like.

Starscream could sense the tension around him, not just from C.Y.L.A.S. and his bugs. This agitation was transferring to the Predacons quickly. The seeker needed to find out what was going on immediately. He chanced walking a bit faster to get within whispering distance of the black mech, but C.Y.L.A.S. turned suddenly and aimed his blaster into the seeker's chestplate.

"Don't you dare," he hissed, "you talking will only slow us down. Just keep your mouth shut and keep walking. I've been told to get you down into the kennels by any means necessary. So don't push your luck."

Starscream scowled, "What a pleasant explanation to my unsaid question, you parasite. Care to actually answer my unasked inquiry?"

"No," C.Y.L.A.S. turned again and walked faster, letting Hardshell and Bombshock lag behind him to box the silver mech in.

Starscream grumbled to himself and huffed when he saw the large door they were clearly heading to, "Oh, the kennels moved, did they? Is this one more accommodating or will Predaking and I have to informally check out to express our complaints again?"

The disfigured mech ignored him as he activated the door's control panel and the entrance slid open, "Get in and stay quiet. Megatron will be coming to see you shortly."

"I'm not going in there until you start talking to me, C.Y.L.A.S."

C.Y.L.A.S. growled and glanced back to meet those bright and defying blue optics, "Do whatever you're going to. Tell Megatron. It's not as though he really hears you, you know," he scoffed, "He only hears and sees what he wants. So tell him I control the Insecticons. It's not as though I've openly gone out against him yet. What will he care? So I have a better handle of the hive. All he knows is that I've struggled to meet his demands. He won't have to worry about me."

Starscream's glare disappeared but he tried to keep his voice firm, "You wouldn't dare take the risk after you've seen how he treats everyone else. After what he did to Dreadwing-"

"Shockwave told me what happened," the black mech rolled his mismatched optics, "Dreadwing tried to kill you. As though he actually could. Megatron isn't sane. He doesn't see how stagnant he's become. Shockwave can't even provide him with the information he needs because he's hindering him so much."

 _Information about me. Because Shockwave isn't allowed to perform invasive tests..._

"So what will telling that idiot anything do for you?" C.Y.L.A.S. interrupted the silver mech's thoughts, "So long as I don't come after you, I'll just be on notice. I'm going to take him down myself, Starscream. Me and my army. After today, I'll be so tightly wound in his good graces that he won't know what's happened until I've left his eviscerated chassis in a pool of energon on the deck."

The black mech reached forward and grabbed the seeker's arm, throwing him into the kennel; Predaking hissed and followed Starscream into the bare room, nuzzling against him delicately as the silver mech glared again.

"You've lost this and everything else, my dear Starscream," C.Y.L.A.S. smirked, closing and locking the door, "more than you know..." his attention went to the still waiting Predacons and he pointed firmly, "You two, stay here and guard this door. They're not allowed to leave. Understand? Guard."

Darksteel and Skylynx chortled and rushed to either side of the kennel door, sitting and watching like gargoyles. It was good enough. The black mech didn't have to gesture for his Insecticons to follow as he made his way down the hall to the hive.

"M... master," Hardshell spoke up, "what is the plan?"

C.Y.L.A.S. shook his helm, "We'll assess our options once we're on the ground," he thought aloud, "If the Autobots end up having the advantage, we'll strike Megatron down then. If they are defeated, we will bide our time. Shockwave hasn't had enough time to figure out Starscream's power. Should Megatron still live after today's battle, I'll have to find ways to encourage him to listen to that purple monstrosity."

Hardshell simply nodded and Bombshock hissed in agreement beside him.

"Make no mistake, my soldiers," the black mech sneered, "Megatron is living on borrowed time. The Decepticon cause is of little interest to me; I only want his troops, his resources, his firepower and that sad little treasure he calls ' _his_ ' dear Starscream."


	207. Thirst II

Ch. 207

Megatron's faceplates were lacking the sadistic and crazed grin his troops had been getting used to over the passed couple weeks. His unusually quiet demeanor was a break from the norm and not something to be overlooked, but it was a natural expression of his 'feelings'. At least in Shockwave's optic. As his leader had expressed earlier, this was to become an end to their greatest concern, a death to the lingering pests that could spoil all of the warlord's plans. So his silence was a sign that he was deeply rooted in his own thoughts and devising a way to come out of this situation wholly victorious. This was the day they closed the chapter on the Autobots once and for all.

Shockwave adjusted the settings and calibration on his gun mount as he observed his leader from across the lower lift deck. As far as their reports could tell, the Autobots had been mishandling the Harbinger's equipment and would be unlikely to see them properly on the monitors, but to be safe they were moving in a ground team first. Once the targets were confirmed, the Nemesis would move in and deliver the final strike. This was the plan but considering the way Megatron had been recently, Shockwave calculated a high probability that the warlord would engage in close combat long enough to kill an Autotbot and satisfy some of his more violent tendencies...

Megatron growled darkly as his optics scanned around the room. He had ordered C.Y.L.A.S. to stay aboard the ship with the Insecticons unless he was called in to battle, so the only logical accompaniment to his mission was the science officer across the way and three very stealthy Vehicons he had recruited from among the drones. A five mech team was all he needed. Megatron was no fool. As much as he wanted to see the Autobot scum for himself, he knew his size prevented a more thorough examination for his own optics. The Vehicons were only being brought along to confirm what he was already sure of without being detected... and to act as cannon fodder.

When Shockwave had finished tending to his weapon, Megatron called to his team, "Decepticons, I will only detail this mission once. Misstep and I will have no qualms about ending your life alongside the Autobots'..."

Shockwave knew he was not exempt from this threat; he was certain of this now more than ever after the earlier incident...

"Drones W-445 and E-011 will keep within a safe distance of R-761," the warlord's optics settled on R-761, "and you will confirm that the Autobots are using this location as their base by any means necessary."

R-761 stood rigidly as he spoke, "I will notify yourself and the Nemesis as soon as I find them, my lord. First contact with the ship will be to scout and then ensure they do not leave so that they are destroyed."

Megatron didn't need to hear more, "The rest of you, remember this: time is of the essence. The faster they are scrubbed from this world, the faster the next phase of my plan can be put into action. The Nemesis will move in for the initial attack but we must remain on the ground until the Insecticons can cover any missed exits. This cannot go wrong. This ends, now..."

And that was that. The team of five entered the ship's lower lift and began their descent a few clicks down from the downed Harbinger's location. As the Decepticon's peds settled into the soft dirt with each step, Shockwave could feel percolations developing at the back of his helm. Little thoughts were drifting in and beginning to seed uncomfortably, ideas taking root and spreading the closer they drew to the ship.

 _This did not seem entirely illogical, but it was painfully too easy_ , the purple mech thought, his optic brightening and dimming as his concerns began to bloom.

The Autobots using Decepticon tech with success was low on its own, the two factions having used different algorithms even separate languages to differentiate and prevent the enemy from easily replicating their tech and steal files... but _this_ team of Autobots now had _three_ ex-Decepticons. And not only for a few hours or days, but months now. How feasible was it that Ratchet of all mechs along with the 'Bots three human companions had transmitted their location, visuals and all, accidentally? The more he was thinking, the more Shockwave was sure that they were being tricked.

"Lord Megatron," he rumbled slowly as they neared the end of the canyon, "we may be rushing into this too quickly. The Autobots have had time to learn from our former Decepticon brethren, how likely is it that they would accidentally transmit-"

Megatron's large servo grabbed around Shockwave's helm, not tightly but enough to silence him, "You had the opportunity to destroy not one, but two of them, did you not?"

The purple mech nodded, deciding that his voice was not needed to answer the question.

"And after you failed," the warlord hissed, "we heard nothing else from them until now. No hints of their location. Do you suggest we abandon this lead and wait for them to storm our ship? Give them more time to devise a way to steal my dear Starscream from me?"

Shockwave shook his helm. He wasn't going to be listened to. Megatron let him go roughly.

"Then do not dare to speak of this again," he sneered, "They made a mistake today that has cost them their lives. To allow them to linger any longer is simply an insult to us all..."

The larger mech followed after the Vehicon drones a short distance behind but it took Shockwave a few moments more before pressing on. Even if his lord was not seeing all too clearly, he needed to keep a firm stand beside him. After the Autobots were gone and they had more time to study Starscream's abilities, the purple mech was sure that his master would calm. It must have been the thought of losing the seeker that distressed him far too much...

A glint of metal just around the end of a sharp bend made the team halt. R-761 waited before crouching low and moving forward, a quick wave of his servo signaling that they were now upon the downed Harbinger's location... and the site of the brief Autobot transmission.

Megatron nodded and took a look himself, noting some large boulders just beyond their position and still far enough away from an entrance into the enemy's base. He directed the drones to move forward and begin investigating. After they set off and passed the boulders, Megatron gestured for Shockwave to follow him to the small amount of cover they would have to use until the Vehicons returned.

"Hey, they just moved in..." Arcee smirked from the opposite side of the canyon, her servo on her COMM as she rested comfortably on her side, "and it looks like Megatron came down here himself to see what all the fuss is about."

"By Primus, he didn't..." Ratchet responded, "but he's not going inside?"

The femme sighed and rolled onto her back as she tapped a ped into the air, "No. And no sign of the Nemesis. At least, not yet."

"That is good enough for now," Optimus's voice came up, "Let us know when they move in closer or the situation changes."

Arcee nodded to herself, "Can do... You know," she added, Optimus and Ratchet staying close to their monitors as she spoke, "I don't mind being out here to watch this all go down... but I really wish I was there to see what's going to happen when you finally give the go ahead, Optimus."

The Prime smiled gently, "I understand, Arcee. But do not dwell upon this. I can safely say that there will be more tension than elation when we begin the launch."


	208. Thirst III

Ch. 208

Heaving and shoving wasn't doing much good. Honestly, the seeker didn't know why he bothered so hard. The door wouldn't move, Predaking wouldn't move, experience was telling him that they were firmly shut in this time.

"I can't do this..." he hissed, "without your help...!"

The Predacon looked on and flicked his tail gently. Had this new kennel been perhaps a bit smaller and the hallway clear of the two new Predacons, the beast would have been far more likely to push the door out of the silver mech's way. But there was little advantage here and Predaking was far too concerned with Starscream getting caught in the crossfire anyway. It was best suited at this time to wait.

"Fragging- I can't take this!"

The seeker finally relented and let himself fall back on his aft as he stared the door down with a glare and panted.

"I can't take this..." his optics traveled to the floor, "We have to get out of here... My plan, the assurance I thought I was going to have... C.Y.L.A.S. just took all of that away just now..."

Predaking hummed lowly and gurgled.

Starscream reached up with his bound servos to gesture at the door, "C.Y.L.A.S... he wasn't wrong about what he said. And I fragging hate that," he scowled and let his arms drop into his lap, "Everything he said was true. Megatron can't afford to lose another strong soldier; he would just keep a more watchful optic on that parasite and test his allegiance now and again..." the smaller mech growled and curled in tightly as he grabbed at his helm, "And now what am I supposed to do?! You won't help me now and you won't transform, so how am I supposed to get out of this place?! Whatever's going on-" he felt his frustration begin to restrict his throat, "isn't this our best chance at escape...?"

Predaking nestled his helm at the seeker's back, purring in an understanding tone. He wanted to tell him to have just a little more patience, but his maw was hardly capable of that complex a statement... Transform?

The Predacon pulled his helm back to give it a firm shake. Starscream kept mentioning that to him, didn't he? He was vehemently confident in it. A soft sigh brought Predaking out from his thoughts and he settled for gruffly gurgling at his charge again. There was little else he could do to communicate to him verbally.

Starscream stood slowly and leaned himself against a wall, "No, never mind... I'll have to simply think up a new way to get off this ship... It's not like I have much else to do in this place," he held up his bound servos to stare into the cuffs, "you're not going to break us out of here again, my power doesn't work when I want it to, I'm seriously at a disadvantage right now, aren't I? I'm ignoring the blatant fact that I am considered Megatron's most prized possession at the moment."

Predaking growled at the mention of the warlord's name and the seeker rolled his optics, "No, no, don't do that to yourself anymore. I've already told you that. He's not worth the energon... I'll just deal as I always have..."

The beast purred sadly at the back of his throat. He did want to help the smaller mech but he didn't like their position. They had to wait, couldn't the silver mech see that? Or was he ignoring the guards that were quite obviously outside their door? Predaking could smell and hear them. Couldn't Starscream do either of these things?

"If I just had an inkling of what was going on out there," the seeker murmured, "just an idea of what Megatron was doing right now, this could all become so much easier..."

* * *

Arcee watched with a hitched intake as the Vehicon drones finally decided to enter the remains of the Harbinger. Megatron and Shockwave were still keeping a distance but it wouldn't take long for the group to find out something was amiss. The femme frowned to herself and down at a small detonation device that sat beside her, wondering if it was worth baiting them to ensure they made it inside...

"Arcee? Any update?"

The femme sighed and answered her COMM, "Hey Smokescreen. And no, not yet. Did Ratchet or Optimus fill you in?"

"Uh, yeah, they got me up to speed," he responded, "but I was kinda hoping you were going to tell me the Nemesis just flew overhead..."

Arcee smiled; she understood the white mech's feelings, "No sign of it yet. But I doubt Megatron would risk himself being this exposed, would he? The ship has to be close by. Just don't take all the fun out finding it until I get there."

A small chuckle answered her, "I could say the same to you; wait until I'm there to flip the switch and send Megatron to the Pit."

Arcee's smile soured and slowly faded away. Her optics were back to scanning the canyon and hoping to see the warlord and his science officer following the drones in. But they hadn't moved from their spot. They were just far enough away to avoid much damage, if at all, if she activated the switch now. She had to get them closer...

"Arcee to Ark," she spoke quickly, hoping Smokescreen was still on the line or someone was nearby to address her immediately, "I have a problem that I may need to fix on my own."

"Did something finally happen?"

Good, at least Smokescreen was monitoring her COMM carefully.

"No and that's the problem," the femme relayed, still watching attentively as she picked up the detonation device and clipped it to her waist, "Megatron and Shockwave are too far away from the Harbinger. Once their drones come out and inform them that it's empty, we'll lose this opportunity."

Optimus's voice answered her next, "It sounds as though you have a solution to this; what have you planned?"

Arcee frowned confidently, "I just need to have them watch me go inside. The Vehicons haven't been in there for very long. I can take the hallway to the left and go out under the wall that loosened up after we rigged it. I have to get them to go inside."

"Negative, Arcee, I cannot allow you to do that," the Prime answered, "You have no visuals on the drones inside; they could be closer than you think."

The femme held back a growl, "Don't we have a feed in there anymore?"

"Not since we had Knockout take Breakdown, Soundwave and Bumblebee back in there to scavenge for parts," Ratchet informed her over the line, "We needed every piece we could salvage in order to get this thing up and running. Try to hold out as long as you can."

Arcee didn't like the thought of just waiting it all out. What were the chances of Megatron and Shockwave getting close enough for her to add them to the fires? What if they just left?

"Optimus," she tried again, "couldn't I just-"

"Arcee, I am sorry, but do not put yourself at risk," Optimus interrupted her, "Focus on keeping them in your sights. Should they put themselves within range of the blast, you may take the plunge, but do not risk yourself; we cannot bridge someone to give you backup at this time."

The femme was being overruled. She understood the red mech's position, but didn't he understand hers? The enemy was just beyond her grasp. She had an idea that would fix it. He knew she could handle it, what else did she need to convince him that this was the best option right now?

Arcee sighed and stood up from where she was lying, "Understood, Optimus. And you'll understand why I can't follow these orders."

"Arcee, wait, we can't help you if-"

But the 'Bot was already running across the canyon to the entrance of the Harbinger, acting out a quick scene of a paranoid soldier returning to base as she slipped into the crack. And she didn't have to look back to know that she had been seen by the mechs she had been watching only a few moments prior.


	209. Thirst IV

Ch. 209

"Sir-"

"Shockwave, I see her," Megatron sneered, watching the blue femme duck into the Harbinger, "It looks as though she has returned to the rest of her comrades. Little does she know that we have spotted her first," he pulled himself from their cover to start marching towards the base.

Shockwave followed closely, "We have still not received word from the drones," he assessed, "and it is unlikely that the Autobot would be on her own; where is her partner?"

Megatron didn't bother to reach back to silence the purple mech himself. He simply ignored him. This was the Autobot base; the proof had been in the femme's arrival. First Ratchet, then the mention of Optimus, now this 'Bot, Arcee... it was too good to pass up.

"The time to strike is now," the warlord hissed, his red optics peering into the darkness of the Harbinger, "I don't think wasting anymore time is necessary, do you Shockwave?"

The purple mech flickered his optic before answering, logic telling him to stay close to his master but to tell him just what he wanted to hear, "No, my liege. The time to strike is now."

* * *

Arcee had positioned herself not too far from the entrance she had come through. Her plan had successfully lured Megatron and Shockwave closer to the downed ship, but now she was in a precarious position herself. And it wasn't like she could detonate the bombs in the walls of the makeshift base now that she was inside it. Now Optimus's concerns were starting to hold a little more water...

"Well, not much I can do about it now," she murmured, scuttling close to the dark walls around her as she moved through the ship.

She still had to stick with her plan. The drones had certainly been in here long enough to have passed the first intersection; she could make her left and escape as she had planned to. She could see signs the Vehicons had moved through her present location earlier. Their ped marks were in the small layer of sand and dust that blanketed the floors. They had gone passed the intersection, that much was clear... and then it appeared they had doubled back.

Arcee frowned and transformed out her blaster cautiously, "Scrap... what were you three doing?"

Her optics stayed narrow and alert as she stayed low. Their ped marks were everywhere now. She had only been inside for a few moments; there was no way Megatron had COMMed them to scatter that quickly. Had they not been careful enough clearing out what they needed to? Or was the place just deserted enough to warrant more concern for the Decepticons? This wasn't looking good.

Instead of dwelling, the femme pressed on, moving slowly to the left down the hallway. She heard a distinct yet soft 'thud' from the front, most likely Shockwave or Megatron, or both, finally making their way inside. The noise distracted her for only a moment and only just enough for her to miss a set of claws that narrowly grabbed at her in the dark.

Arcee snarled in surprise as she ducked and weaved, firing her blaster into the chestplate of the drone. Another one appeared from out of the dark and scraped his claws against her back in a missed attempt to snatch her up from the floor. The femme switched from blaster to wrist blades, slicing the Vehicon back as she kicked the first one away and began to run. That was only two. Where was the third?

Her internalized question was answered when something slammed into her hard from just off to the side and pinned her to the floor. Arcee felt her intake stolen from her as she heaved in pain. She heard the drone get up and say something to one of the other Vehicons, but a ringing in the femme's audials kept her from identifying exactly what. All she knew was that from her position she could see one of them wasn't getting up.

"Our lord is at the front of the ship," one spoke more clearly, "let us take this one and regroup. The rest seem to be holed away at the back."

The Decepticons were going to leave. Arcee growled to herself and struggled to stand before she was snatched up roughly by the one who had tackled her. His arms ensnared around her and crushed her tightly to prevent her from wiggling away but she still fought, trying to kick or free an arm so she could escape. Her plan was no longer in play.

The drones had been careful about handling Arcee as they crawled out of the ship and out into the open. They tossed her before their master and Megatron sneered as he stood over her.

"Foolish..." he hissed before addressing his troops, "Report."

"Sir," R-761 spoke up, "the Autobots appear to have sealed themselves in a far room on the south side. Voices and movement could quickly be detected. W-445 has been terminated," his red visor bored into the femme's chassis, "but her capture was swift, my liege."

Arcee glared and could barely choke out when Megatron was suddenly upon her, his servo grabbing her up and beginning to crush her, "You feeble, little pest," he sneered, "did you really think we wouldn't find you?"

The femme coughed in pain and hissed through her dentals, "You... don't stand a... chance... Optimus will-"

"Optimus will do nothing!" Megatron laughed, increasing his grip, "He and his troops have fled and have boxed themselves in. I would do you the courtesy of dying with them but given how much of a bother all of you have been to me..." above them came a deep humming noise then the shadow of the Nemesis slowly moving into position, "I am not one known for kindness..."

Arcee struggled harder. She couldn't reach the detonation device on her waist, she couldn't blow up the Harbinger. They weren't too far away, the blast would be enough to cause some damage, but her servos just couldn't reach down. Her left servo twisted in a desperate attempt to get to the device and bide more time, but she couldn't. The empty Harbinger would be destroyed on the warlord's terms, she would be killed and the Decepticons would escape again. The Nemesis was already settling into a position where it could safely strike on its own. So close, but so far away. Arcee clenched her right servo tightly as it pressed tighter against her helm... and she flexed quickly, activating the COMM at the side of her audial.

"I need a remote detonation, NOW!"

Megatron frowned and Shockwave charged forward to grab his leader, pulling him back. There was no hesitation, in the purple mech or in the command the femme had given. The Harbinger shook, cracks on the inside expelling light from within, before the ship violently exploded, outwards and upwards, and sent shrapnel flying in all directions. Megatron and Shockwave slammed painfully into the canyon walls, Arcee tumbling from the silver mech's grasp, as the drones were knocked down and exposed to searing temperatures. Megatron growled as he heard Arcee limp away and transform, driving away, but he gasped when his hazy gaze looked upwards and he saw where the damage had truly taken its toll. A large, smoldering hole had been blown into the side of the Decepticon's ship, smoke billowing out from fires that needed immediate attention. A slow and sad sounding groan emanated from the machine as it began to fly forward towards an open desert and lean to the side. The Nemesis was coming down.


	210. Thirst V

Ch. 210

Starscream yelped as he and Predaking were jostled by an explosion. Alarms were blaring loudly just outside their door and the Predacon heard the smaller beasts outside cry out in surprise. Their squeals grew louder then ebbed; they had left their post.

Starscream panted, setting his servos against his chestplate as he tried to calm himself down, "Predaking," he asked softly, watching the Predacon move towards the door, "Predaking, what was that?"

A worried sounding chuff answered him and the larger mech growled as he slammed into the door, causing the seeker to yelp again.

"W-wait, you wouldn't open it before, why should we open it now?!"

Predaking slammed his frame into the door again and then dug his claws into the metal to hoist it up. The gears inside creaked in distress before breaking and allowing the door to screech open, offering an exit. Despite the obvious yet unknown problem regarding the ship, the area around them was clear of soldiers. Starscream peeked out into the hallway slowly filling with smoke and grimaced.

"Something has definitely gone wrong," he assessed; he looked up at his warden cautiously, "Perhaps... we can use this to our advantage?"

Predaking didn't need convincing now. With a quick dip and flick of his helm, he tossed the silver mech over onto his shoulder and began to run, seeking the smell of fresh air under the smoke as he felt Starscream's servos clench onto him. They needed to move quickly; there was no telling when the Vehicons or even C.Y.L.A.S. and his bugs would show up.

Another explosion rattled the ship and forced Predaking to pause. This new damage sounded more internal, an inner fire perhaps causing a secondary explosion. Whatever the cause the ship was starting to move again now, leaning and groaning as it began to descend. The tilt of the vessel made Predaking growl out, his claws scraping the floor as they slid down the hall slowly.

"What the frag is going on out there?!"

Predaking didn't know and he certainly didn't like it. Someone must have been diligently correcting the ship's trajectory because it suddenly balanced out and allowed some relief to the pair if only for a moment. The Predacon rumbled a sigh before continuing. He tried to keep his steps light and quick. Even in all the chaos, he was hardly unnoticeable.

Predaking paused again when he heard a growl under the sound of the alarms and roared when he felt claws grab at him from out of the smoke. Three Insecticons slammed into him as C.Y.L.A.S. snarled and directed them.

"Get that thing back under control! Grab Starscream, we're doing this now!"

Predaking snarled and wrenched his helm back to grab Starscream's wing in his maw, tossing him ahead of him down the hall. Now that the seeker was out of range of the close combat, the Predacon roared again and expelled fire from behind his mandibles, incinerating two of the three Insecticons that plagued him. More were coming from the cover of the smoke but the beast lunged forward to engage them, snapping and slashing with his wings spread wide in intimidation.

C.Y.L.A.S. sneered as he slid passed the fight to catch up with Predaking's charge, his spider legs clacking excitedly, "Seems your beast is busy, my dear Starscream."

The seeker spat a small amount of energon from his mouth, a cut somewhere on the inside, and glared angrily at his aggressor, "C.Y.L.A.S., even like this you know I could kick your aft all the way back to the scum you evolved from."

"I'd like to see you try!"

The black mech ran forward and slammed his spider legs down in an attempt to skewer Starscream. The silver mech was faster and jumped back. He didn't need to risk too much, just wear the disfigured mech down until he could get away. Predaking was still too far back, snarling and gnashing at the Insecticons that continued to appear from the smoke. One thing was evident the longer he fought and decimated the bugs: not all of the Insecticons were here and limited numbers meant that there wouldn't be much to worry about soon.

Predaking heard a loud roar emanate from behind him, from back where he tossed Starscream, and began to side step in that direction as he blew another hot incinerating breath of fire. C.Y.L.A.S. lunged again at Starscream from above with his spider legs when another explosion made them both tumble to the floor. The ship then started to lean again.

Starscream grumbled at first then cried out as he began to slide down the corridor. C.Y.L.A.S. followed, using his extra limbs to guide himself more carefully than the seeker could, and snarled as he concentrated. The ship started to level out again and he scowled, growling to himself loudly.

"If you can't keep the right side of this ship balanced, we lose the Nemesis!" he hissed, "Pattern yourselves better and work with the control room to get this thing to a proper landing site! I want this ship!"

Starscream overheard the command and grimaced when he realized the situation. Most of the hive must have been outside keeping the Nemesis airborne. If the damage was as bad as that, then what had happened to cause it? Could... it have been...?

C.Y.L.A.S. was upon the silver mech again, this time landing a firm punch into the seeker's shoulder and sending him chassis first into a broken beam that lay at a slanted angle down in the hall. The air was forced from Starscream's frame and he nearly collapsed at the sudden pain. He wheezed and rolled just out of the way before the black mech could pounce on him. With a scrambling struggle, the seeker got to his peds and snarled, angry that the disfigured mech was still fighting with an advantage. C.Y.L.A.S. was lucky his servos weren't free so he could kill him right here...

Predaking roared loudly from just behind them somewhere and the black mech continued to give chase to force the pair from coming back together. C.Y.L.A.S. gave himself a quick burst from his turbine to shoot forward and he tackled into Starscream's back, finally pinning him to the floor. The silver mech thrashed wildly when he felt black, clawed servos pin his down and he twisted quickly so he could face his attacker. C.Y.L.A.S. sneered as he punched up into Starscream's side and the seeker choked back a gasp as his internal sensors registered a rupture. He started to kick in protest and one of the disfigured mech's spider legs came down hard on his right leg, crushing the knee joint. The silver mech shrieked in agony. He couldn't tell if the act was to immobilize him or as revenge. C.Y.L.A.S.'s sneer told him it was most likely the latter.

The black mech continued to deliver quick, hard punches into Starscream's frame. He was hoping to beat him unconscious at this point, to establish now more than ever who was truly in charge. C.Y.L.A.S. lifted the silver mech's helm and slammed it back into the floor, watching bright blue optics widen then glaze over as they lazily rolled around in their sockets. He was dazed. He would be much easier to handle and transport now...

Something large, sharp and hot bit into the side of C.Y.L.A.S.'s wing and he shrieked as Predaking wrenched him off Starscream's chassis, tossing him away. The black mech landed painfully against the hallway wall and groaned... and the ship started to lean again.

Predaking clamped large claws over the black mech's chassis and whined loudly when Starscream's frame slipped down the corridor again and out of his reach. The Predacon followed as quickly as he dared, C.Y.L.A.S. still trapped in his clutch and squealed when he saw the silver mech sliding down towards an enormous tear in the side and floor of the ship. The noise must have given C.Y.L.A.S. something to help him refocus on because just as Starscream fell out of the hole, the ship regained balance, the Insecticons back in synchronization. Predaking wailed as he came to the gash and chuffed excitedly when he saw the seeker had been caught by a large piece of shrapnel in between his still bound cuffs. He hadn't fallen too far just yet.

Predaking glared with determination and tossed C.Y.L.A.S. away from himself, slowly and carefully leaning down to try and reach the silver mech. Starscream grumbled and shook his helm gently to stop the pounding at the back of his processor. The rush of wind on his wings and surrounding him made him gasp. Predaking chuffed firmly. The beast didn't want the smaller mech to look down. He had to focus on him, not the ground simply too far below them. The Predacon tried to grab at Starscream with his maw, but there was just too much distance between them. Predaking turned and reached out with his tail but almost slipped out into the air. There wasn't enough room for him to grab the seeker while in flight and he needed his tail to balance him better. Predaking grumbled gently, unsure of how to proceed.

Starscream gulped as he watched the Predacon try to figure out how to get to him. On the other side of this large gash, Vehicons were starting to crowd together. Their leader's treasure was in a dangerous position with few options to get him out safely. A couple of the drones pressed themselves against the wall and dug their claws in, trying to slide in close enough to the long tear of shrapnel holding the seeker up. Predaking watched and snarled as he tried to do the same. But as his claws dug in, the stability of the wall buckled dangerously and the shrapnel dipped, swinging wide as it lowered.

Starscream screamed loudly and flared his wings in surprise. The limbs caught a surge of wind that bent the trajectory of the shrapnel back towards the Nemesis and closer to Predaking. The beast immediately tried to reach down, his helm not quite close enough to grab the seeker yet. But at least he was farther away from the Vehicons...

A pair of shrieks from the other side of the gash erupted through the air and Predaking looked up. Darksteel and Skylynx barreled through the crowd of Vehicons and jumped over the hole, slamming into the larger mech's chassis. Starscream watched in horror and in anger that he could do nothing to help, listening to the painful screeches and snarls as Predaking fought back against the smaller intrusions. The beast threw the pair away only to have them return more vicious and energized. Predaking could hear the seeker's noises of frustration from below and whipped his tail wildly at the smaller Predacons to keep them back.

"Predaking!" Starscream called out, "Take them out, I know you can! Don't let them get the better of you!"

The larger mech glared and the seeker heard a loud exhale of fire before the clattering of sequences echoed out into the air. The Vehicons on the other side of the gash yelled out and ran, and the squeals of Darksteel and Skylynx mixed with an array of hesitant hisses. Starscream hummed in worried confusion and he jumped when he heard and felt a large 'thud' above him. And when he looked up, he felt his energon run cold.

Wide yellow optics stared back at him against a pale faceplate, a great crown atop his helm. His long arm was outstretched to him, dagger-like claws offering their assistance. It didn't matter what he had told himself before, the seeker couldn't move.

"Starscream," the gruff voice addressed him, the gruff voice who had never once spoken his name in such worry or concern or with such a sense of care in it, "Starscream!"

The silver mech couldn't look away and couldn't move. He didn't care that things were different, all he knew was he was not as prepared for this as he thought. Predaking slumped himself down further, the claws on the joints of his wings holding him in place so he wouldn't fall out. His servo almost had a grasp on Starscream's arm. The seeker was trembling but against the shakes of the wind and the slight movements of the ship it was hard to see it. Predaking began to smile gently when he suddenly cried out in pain, startling the silver mech. The Predacon's claws desperately tried to reach out and save the smaller bot but instead snagged between the cuff. And severed the connection.

" _STARSCREAM_!"

The seeker shrieked as he began to fall, watching as Predaking began to grapple and fight with Darksteel and Skylynx once more. The silver mech tumbled and twisted in the air as he plummeted. And his optics widened when he saw a great form in the distance emerging from a cluster of clouds. One with a hull of orange and bearing the same red emblem he thought he had been forced to carry as his alone.


	211. Thirst VI

Ch. 211

Megatron and Shockwave trudged out of the canyon to the desert just beyond, the sight of the Nemesis in ruin making the warlord scowl. Shockwave was trying to communicate with the ship but things weren't looking too positive. Especially if the Insecticons were being used to help keep the ship airborne.

"How could this have happened?!" Megatron seethed.

Shockwave knew it was a rhetorical question and didn't answer. Instead, he continued to mess with his COMM.

"This is science officer Shockwave. Respond, Nemesis."

He received nothing but static. This was a concern in a general sense but even more so with the large orange bow of an unknown ship slowing to a hovering halt over the far mountain range. Megatron's optics were glaring into the hull and he roared angrily when its faction sigil became visible.

"How?! HOW?!" his cannon lurched up as it charged and he fired at the ship but the blast crackled against an unseen force just before impact, brilliantly lighting the ship's outer shielding in a phosphorous glow, "No..." the warlord hissed, letting his cannon settle by his side, "impossible... They've tricked us into coming here. They've acquired their own _ship_."

"Yes," Shockwave noted, "one with a very capable meteor deterrence barrier-"

Megatron turned on his science officer and grabbed him by his chestplate, "Don't just stand there! Get ahold of the Nemesis! Call in for a bridge! We need to get back on deck, we need to-"

A flicker of treasured silver glinted in the corner of the enraged mech's optic. It twisted and twirled from high above and far away before displacing and nestling to the ground safely.

Megatron's optics widened. His attention was now on someone else entirely.

"No... _NO_!"

* * *

Starscream shuddered at his painful yet safe landing. He shook off some dirt that had settled into his back struts as he sat up and trembled when he heard Predaking roar from above. The Predacon had transformed... back... and had dove out of the gash in the ship, Darksteel and Skylynx hot on his trail. Starscream shuddered again when he heard the distant and angry roar of Megatron but it was quickly muddled by Insecticon wings and cannon fire. If C.Y.L.A.S. was truly making his move today he and his bugs were ensuring to spare no one on his hit list.

The seeker grumbled painfully and rolled over to push himself to stand when he yelped and fell back into the dirt, clutching his right leg. The knee joint was certainly not supposed to look that way. He whimpered as he coughed back a far louder cry and attempted to stand again, this time putting more weight on his left side. He was _going_ to get away, there was no doubting this thought, but he was going to be limping his way to freedom.

Far above him on the other side of the desert, nestled just above the mountains, Arcee stumbled through a ground bridge set out just for her, pressing a servo into her side to stall a leak, "Bulk, I gotta get back out there..."

The green mech jumped away from the Ark's ground bridge as Soundwave shut the machine down, shaking his helm, "Sorry 'Cee, not gonna happen," he scooped her up easily and scuttled her out of the room, "Knockout and Breakdown are expecting ya. We kinda figured something happened after you called for us to blow up the Harbinger."

The femme smirked, "Yeah... It did a lot of damage..."

Optimus came down from another hallway as the pair ducked into a med-bay. He wanted to check on Arcee but knew that his size would simply get in the way of any immediate help she would need. Instead, he sighed and quickly made his way into the ground bridge room.

"Soundwave, can you open a bridge for me?"

"Ground bridge: older model. Portal stability: limited."

Something the Prime didn't need to hear right now. The Nemesis was only a handful of miles ahead of them. A large gash in its side had been greatly noticeable. As had been the silvery figure who had fallen from it.

"Soundwave," Optimus thought carefully, "if you were to bridge me out at the base of this mountain, just out onto the desert, how stable would the bridge remain?"

The blue mech calculated for only a few moments before answering, "Bridge stability at base range: between 86% and 93%. Bridge stability at halfway point towards Nemesis: 52%-57%. Portal overload imminent after 14 seconds. Cool down period: 9 minutes."

The larger mech frowned in thought. At least an 86% chance of him being torn to pieces in a temporal void if he came out closer to the Ark. The bridge would basically shut down after he made it out. And then he would be out there on his own to wait for a retrieval bridge for 9 minutes. He nodded quickly, his battle mask sliding into place.

"Soundwave, I will see you again in just under 10 minutes," Optimus informed the mech, stepping in front of the portal arch, "I need to be out on the field."

"Optimus: understood," Soundwave typed into the console and the bridge arch bloomed to life; as the Prime stepped through, the blue mech called out to him firmly, "Soundwave: wishes luck. Now get Starscream."


	212. Thirst VII

Ch. 212

Starscream was very unsure of the Autobot ship at the other end of the desert. He'd never seen such a construction, before this mess or in any newly appearing archives. Did the inhabitants know he had defected and had become one of them? Were these other Wreckers? Or even another team that had been brought here for Primus knows what? The seeker wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure he should be walking towards them. They wouldn't be able to see his sigil from up there and even if they could get a closer look, he was _STARSCREAM_. The one and only. They'd be much more likely to shoot him than rescue him...

With a pained scowl on his faceplates, the silver mech began to veer his limping gait further to the left, out into the vast expanse of the desert beyond. Moving back towards the Nemesis was a 'no', towards this supposedly Autobot ship was a 'no', and very easily a big fat 'NO' towards the screams and hellfire that was Megatron in the other direction. So the unknown wilderness it was! This seemed oddly familiar.

"Familiar... yes," Starscream grit through his dentals when he slipped and put more weight on his right leg, "the s... same? No... At least I _have_ my T-cog this time," he grumbled.

Of all the things confusing and frustrating him today, it was more than clear to him that he would be able to manage much better at reactivating his T-cog than replacing it. At the Harbinger...

His pained optics scanned the mountains and desert surrounding him and he felt his spark sink considerably. The area was familiar. The landscape was familiar. The seeker whimpered and groaned before collapsing with a hiss to his knees. This desert was just beside the Harbinger's crash site. Something must have happened when the Decepticons blew it up.

Tears started to well up in Starscream's optics and he buckled over the earth below him so he could hide his sadness and frustration. Everything he had before, all of it was gone. Every reminder of what they all meant to him, everything that he had worked for, everyone who actually gave a frag: gone. The Harbinger would have been his last chance, his last bargaining chip, especially to these newcomers in their orange hulled ship...

An angry roar behind him made Starscream flinch and the seeker flicked his wings down. Megatron's vocals echoed amidst the pluming smoke above him from the damaged Nemesis, the hum of the ship's engines and Insecticons' wings, the rumble of hot fire exchanged between the Predacons, the tormenting sounds of a chaotic battle that was crushing the poor silver mech from all directions. Starscream shuddered and clasped his servos around his helm to help drown out the noise when the quick glint of green from under the orange ship caught his attention.

"I... I can't take this..." the seeker wheezed out, shuttering his optics tightly, "Primus, make it all stop... make this stop... Whatever I did to deserve this suffering, I'm sorry... Just make everything right again..."

A weightlessness encircled around his chestplate as Starscream exhaled. Even centered among all the crashing and snarling and blasts exchanged between mechs, Starscream felt a calmness overtake him. He felt his optics being drawn back to the orange ship, down at the base of the mountain. Down where he had seen the glint of green. And now he could see someone drawing closer. Someone who's hulking form was red.

The seeker felt wave after wave of emotion hit him; shock, fear, doubt, anger, shock, fear, doubt, anger, over and over in a cycle that was refusing to break. He struggled to get back on his peds, his servos shaking as he clenched them in a silent prayer: please let this not be a trick. Starscream carefully changed his course to match the firm yet gentle stride of this approaching mech. Both were moving at a slower pace, the silver mech assumed to help lessen detection, and would eventually meet somewhere in the middle. But as they grew closer and details could be more easily translated, Starscream felt his tears fall harder and sparks ripple throughout his chassis.

The electricity crackled between his wings first, white and bright, then journeyed more enthusiastically between joints, seams, and some of it escaping through the bottoms of his peds. Each step became a small explosion of energy that grew more powerful, that slowly turned his pained limp into as much of a jog as he could muster. The red mech started running too, no blasters, no sword, no weapons to speak of. Simply himself and only himself.

"It can't- It can't-" Starscream held back a sob.

The sparks upon his chassis grew brighter until he was more than bathed in it, the explosions no longer limited to under his peds as charged bolts flew from his form and punished the earth. Megatron's gaze was finally pulled from his fight with these rogue Insecticons and he snarled in surprise.

"No, _NO_!" he roared, moving to aim a charged cannon blast at the red mech and missing when an Insecticon pounced on him.

Starscream heard the warlord's anger and upset and couldn't care anymore. He was going to be free of all that torment. Against all the pain in his leg and the fears that had held him back before, the seeker broke out into a full on sprint, the red mech doing the same.

And with outstretched arms and servos, Optimus caught Starscream in a strong hold, clinging to him just as tightly as the seeker was to him.

No words were able to escape the silver mech's mouth as he cried. For all the years he had a word or answer for everything, this was the one moment where he was happy enough to let his tears of happiness do the talking for him. Optimus fell to his knees and his battle mask opened as he clutched Starscream tighter, completely unafraid of the energy sparking and cracking off the smaller mech in great bursts.

"I'm sorry..." the Prime kept murmuring, "I'm sorry..."

"No, _don't_!" the seeker whimpered, chocking back another sob as he shook his helm, "Don't ever say that! You didn't leave me, you didn't abandon me- but you came _back_!"

Starscream's blue optics brightened until they became completely submerged in the white energy, the electricity spilling forth and traveling from the seeker's frame into Optimus's.

Megatron growled as he blasted another Insecticon away from him, leaving Shockwave to fend for himself as he sprinted quickly towards the Prime and _his_ treasure. His cannon was already charging up for another blast as he approached, watching the seeker, _HIS_ dear Starscream, move beside the red mech as they stood.

"Prime," the warlord seethed, gesturing to their still clasped servos, "let. Him. Go."

Optimus's battle mask slid back into place and he shook his helm. He transformed out his own blaster and rested it gently by his side.

Megatron looked from the red mech to Starscream, the seeker's form hardly distinguishable from the light escaping his chassis. That was _his_ treasure, _his_ power. How dare his dear Starscream show even a piece of it with someone so unworthy, a disciple who knew not how to wield such possibilities.

The warlord leveled his cannon as he snarled, "I will not hesitate to-"

Optimus quickly aimed his blaster, "Nor will I, Megatron," he stated firmly, his optics in a tight glare, "You have only two options, as have I. And should you choose not to let him go, I get to choose whether or not to kill you right now..."

The red mech's grip increased on Starscream's servo and the seeker squeezed back. When Megatron braced himself, then fired, the energy sparking and traveling through the two mechs only displaced them slightly, the blast exploding some distance behind them. Optimus adjusted his aim as his optics lit up in a bright white light, the energy from the silver mech beside him charging him. The shot from his blaster fired a caustically bright white ball of plasma that rocketed passed the warlord and far out into the desert. Megatron turned to scoff at the missed shot when a trembling quake shook the earth and a small thermo-mushroom cloud of fire and rock billowed up into the air at great speed. It was only a second later that the force of the blast wave came rushing through, pushing the Nemesis dangerously and sending any bot flying swirling through the air. Megatron tried to shield himself but was thrown to the ground hard, the spray of hot rock and embers scratching his plating. The area stilled...

"Today," Optimus said firmly, transforming his blaster away, "I have decided to spare your life. But this will not be the case in the future," the glow of energy coming from Starscream stopped flowing into the Prime, "You will cease all of this madness. You will surrender and end this war," as the energy began to dispel from the seeker, the red mech wrapped an arm around him to keep him standing, "If you do not, know that I will not need Starscream's assistance to make the decision for you."

A bridge opened behind the pair and Optimus picked the seeker up carefully, backing into the portal as Megatron's fuming red optics glared into his own.

* * *

"Ratchet?"

Smokescreen trembled from his seat at the Ark's controls, his gaze fluctuating from the old medic's disbelieving optics to Ultra Magnus's, "U-um... Magnus, sir? Can... anyone explain-"

"No... soldier," Magnus finally managed, pulling himself from the captain's chair, "... Optimus has disengaged from the enemy, reacquired our target and entered our bridge," he cleared his throat, "Set a course southeast, over the ocean. Engage our hull's camouflage shielding. Set altitude to eighteen hundred feet..."

Smokescreen nodded as he began typing in the commands. Ratchet shakily stood from his seat, struggling as he walked off the command deck to the hall way.

Ultra Magnus followed, "Ratchet, what Smokescreen was asking-"

"What was that?!" the white mech hissed quietly, "I don't know! No one knows! Is he even Cybertronian? What he just did for Optimus is completely impossible, there's no explanation for such an immense amount of power and energy out of one mech, it's imposs-"

He stopped himself, a shaking servo clasping around his mouth to stop himself from saying more.

Magnus nodded slowly, "What he just did... you recorded it?"

The medic nodded, catching a quick intake before speaking, "Just as Optimus bridged out. The situation was stressful enough that I thought I could record some of the energy he displayed before, but this-" he shook his helm and waved a servo, "this was nothing like the other times. I can't explain it. Knockout won't be able to explain it, I doubt the Ancients could explain it. Even with all of his collected wisdom of the Primes, Optimus wouldn't be able to explain it..."

Bumblebee whirred and whirled excitedly as he came from down the hall, beeping that Optimus had Starscream down on the lower deck, getting a checkup from Knockout.

Ratchet flinched and grumbled, slowly making his way to a lift. The yellow mech bubbled quietly, asking Ultra Magnus if he had said something wrong.

The larger mech shook his helm, "Not at all, soldier. This day has been a bit stressful for all of us. And I'm afraid it has left us with more questions than answers. But it's not something for us to worry about. We did exactly what we came here to do. Now we have to regroup and take care of our seeker; I have a feeling he's going to need a lot of support right now..."


	213. Thirst VIII

Ch. 213

Optimus couldn't look away from the exhausted, drained mech before him. His tired blue optics matched the seeker's, both elated and content, but betraying the pair's intense lack of energy left.

"... You both look like slag," Knockout murmured quietly, struggling to keep focused on medical tasks.

Starscream weakly chuckled, "Doctor, I have been imprisoned and believed you all dead for weeks now... is this the first thing you wish for me to know after all this time?"

The medic growled at the back of his throat to strangle a whine as he lifted a scanner to adjust it, "Psychic, I swear, if you keep talking to me I'm not going to be able to work and I'm just going to start screaming and shaking you..."

"Go ahead, I don't mind," the silver mech sat up a little on his med berth, "I don't think you actually deserve to wait much longer."

Knockout stared him down briefly before squealing shrilly and tossing his scanner back, which Breakdown dove to catch, "Oh, Primus, Screamer!" the red mech jumped onto the berth and began shaking Starscream by the shoulder plating, "Do you know the kinds of complete _torture_ I've had to endure with you gone?! We all have! It was awful and terrible and you are not allowed to do that again!"

The seeker let small tears form at the sides of his optics as he was shaken and simply nodded, "I know... I had the same experience..." he reached up slowly and caught Knockout in a hug, "I missed each and every one of you."

The smaller mech returned the embrace as he pouted, "I got my paint scratched. More than once."

Starscream chuckled again, "You were very brave for your sacrifice, I'm sure. You must tell me about it some time."

Knockout nodded enthusiastically and the two pulled away to allow the medic to return to his duties.

Breakdown stayed near the door of the med-bay but smiled at the seeker when he glanced his way, "Not gonna lie, I wanna welcome you back just as much as the Doc did. But I kinda think I should be the barrier between you and the rest of the team. Just until you're repaired enough to handle them yourself."

"That is much appreciated, Breakdown, thank you," the silver mech sighed; his optics were starting to lose focus, "They can see me... if they like. But I'm not much good as company... right now..."

Optimus carefully set a servo on Starscream's shoulder as he quieted down, nodding assuringly, "Rest, Starscream. I will not be the only one to watch over you while you recharge, I am certain."

Knockout nodded too, "And with what I'm picking up on his charts, the repairs don't look too bad at this stage either. We'll patch you up good as new."

The silver mech let his optics shutter as his audials began to take in the new sounds of the room. It didn't sound like the Nemesis did. But perhaps that was more comforting...

Knockout waited a moment before attaching an energon drip to Starscream's arm, "He's out. For now. I'll wait for Ratchet to get here before I give him a sedative and we can begin working..."

"Is it bad?" Miko's voice came from just outside the med-bay doors.

Breakdown rolled his helm in exasperation and was non-too surprised when he opened the doors to find the whole of the ship's crew stationed outside, "... So this place flies itself now, does it?"

"Cut the small talk, is Starscrimus good or not?" Smokescreen asked quickly, the rest of the mechs and humans making noises of agreement.

Optimus finally broke his gaze upon the seeker's form to pull away from his side, "Autobots," he addressed gently, "Starscream will need some time to rest and recuperate. It is in his best interest that we give him as much help and support while he heals. For now, we must return to our duties and allow Knockout, Breakdown and Ratchet space to work. There will be time later to check in with Starscream, but now is not that time."

"Yeah," Miko pouted softly, "especially with all the repairs we still gotta do. We can't have Screamer waking up to a messed up new-base!"

Bulkhead quickly ushered the children away from the group as Raf piped up about scanning the ship's security network. The rest of the mechs took the minor distraction as an excuse to help pull themselves away; they did have a lot more work to do. Magnus was more than shocked that the Ark had even been flight worthy. But as the hall emptied and the noises dispersed, Ratchet still hadn't moved forward to enter the med-bay.

As Optimus went back to Starscream's side and sat in a berth next to the smaller mech, Knockout looked up, frowning in confusion, "Hey, Ratchet? You coming in or..."

The older mech held back a flinch. He didn't like having been caught watching, being suspicious, not fully trusting... He wanted so much to be able to stride into that room and be glad he had the capability to piece Starscream back together again... but he wasn't. He may have worked on the seeker's chassis far too many times to count, but now he wasn't even sure what this mech was. Cybertronian? Nothing was adding up...

"Ratchet, I'm gonna need-"

"Yes, yes," Ratchet huffed through gritted dentals, "yes, I'm coming."

He hated that he was hesitating. He shouldn't have been. He was hating himself for even thinking that this mech, who had worked so hard to help and save them, could be more than just a Decepticon level of dangerous. It took a strong nerve for Ratchet to take the first step into the med-bay and every ounce of his strength to tell himself that no matter what he was, right now, Starscream was his patient. And more importantly, his friend.


End file.
